Dulce como un durazno
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: Resumen: El durazno no fue tan efectivo cuando el Rey de los Goblins quiso hacerle olvidar todo… Ella recordó que debía salvar a su hermano de su propia estupidez y dejó al rey solo en medio del salón de baile.
1. Después de Todo

Disclamer: _Labyrinth_ no es de mi propiedad. Tampoco sus personajes, en lo absoluto. ¡Rayos! ¡Si tan sólo con UNO de ellos yo sería de lo más feliz! Sí, hablo de ese que todas queremos amar, temer, hacer lo que él nos diga y tenerlo por esclavo. (Suspiros y llantos) Pero, bueno, ninguna puede tenerlo, así que, ¿por qué pelear? ¡Resignación! (Más llantos… y suspiros). Por lo tanto, no obtengo ningún beneficio salvo el de disfrutar un poco más del _Underground_. Tampoco me pertenecen las letras de las canciones son del sexy David Bowie y tampoco recibo beneficios. ¡¿Por lo menos, Jareth o David podrían ser un poco más generosos y darnos a cambio…, no sé, una visita…, algo más que una visita, quizás?! ¿Un sueño hecho realidad, quizás? Olvídenlo. Ya empieza la historia…

CAPÍTULO 1: AFTER ALL. (DESPUÉS DE TODO.)

N/A: Como se darán cuenta a medida que vayan leyendo, he decidido llamar a algunos lugares de _Labyrinth_ en su idioma original. Al igual que con las razas de seres fantásticos. Me pareció que queda más elegante, y además, todos sabemos de qué lugares estamos hablando ya que hemos visto la película miles de veces. Este es mi primer fanfic; aunque suelo escribir historias de mi propia invención y espero algún día poder hacer algo con ellas. Espero que les guste. Yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo.

El búho de granero estudió por la ventana el cuarto de la joven. Había sido vencido. Algunos de sus súbditos habían elegido permanecer con aquella criatura que había sido favorecida por la suerte y… por él. Y aunque los traidores eran pocos comparados con el resto que continuaban siendo fieles, no dejaban de ser suyos. Mas, para ser sincero, si Sarah no los quisiera ellos no estarían allí de festejo a su lado. Y para su mayor dolor y disgusto, él había cedido… una vez más.

Derrotado y adolorido se direccionó hacia la luna. "¡Niña tonta!" La humillación, la traición, el dolor y la soledad hicieron que una lágrima escapara de los ojos dorados del ave. Así, Jareth juró que nunca más sería tan generoso… ni confiado.

Horas más tarde, en la habitación de Sarah, el bullicio de la fiesta por su grandiosa victoria se convirtió en cansancio.

-Ludo sueño.- comentó la enorme bestia.

-También yo, Ludo.- Sarah reconoció pensativa sentada en el extremo de su cama. Sus amigos estaban allí; ¿y, ahora, dónde los metía? Claro que no podían regresar a _Labyrinth_; no después de haber traicionado a su rey. ¡¿Pero, en qué estaba pensando?! ¡Ellos la habían ayudaron! ¡Jareth había sido muy injusto y se lo tenía merecido! ¡El Rey _Goblin_!, se corrigió. ¡Él no era su amigo ni menos! ¡Al contrario! Frunció el ceño cavilando qué habría sido de él y del _Labyrinth_. Luego, arrugó más el ceño al sorprenderse con sus pensamientos en él cuando debía estar pensando en dónde acomodar a todos los seres que habían llegado a su habitación.

Hoggle no pudo evitar advertir aquel gesto tan… poco adecuado para una reciente conquistadora.

-¿Sarah, algo anda mal?- cuestionó el enano, por lo que Didymus, entre otros también posaron sus ojos en ella.

-¡Oh, no; nada! - salió de sus pensamientos. ¡Sí, pensamientos! ¡¿Porque por qué ella habría de sentir culpa?! -Sólo… estaba pensando en que… si no les molesta dormir en el suelo, podrían quedarse aquí.

-¿Y tus padres?- refutó Hoggle. -¡Yo no me quedaré si eso te puede meter en problemas!

-¡Pero, Hoggle! ¿A dónde irán si no?- los seres mágicos se miraron entre sí como si recién se hubieren percatado de que ya no había un hogar seguro al cual regresar.

-Buen punto, _My Lady_.- _Sir_ Didymus hizo una reverencia.

-¡Pero…!- Hoggle iba a protestar.

-¡Sawah, amiga!- Ludo irrumpió con una sonrisa y ojos dulces.

-¡No se habla más del asunto!- concluyó Sarah. -¡Al menos por esta noche se quedan aquí! Mis padres no entrarán a tan altas horas y cerraré la puerta con llave.

-¡Oh…!- el enano aceptó a regañadientes. -¡De acuerdo, como tú digas! Supongo que una noche no será problema. Después de todo, ¿qué tanto puede suceder en una noche?

-E incompleta, _Sir_ Hoggle.- Didymus hizo ver sus dientes en una sonrisa. -¡Además, de acontecer algo estaré preparado, armado hasta los dientes para luchar contra lo que sea, con quién sea, en cualquier…!

-¡Sh…!- Sarah le reclamó cubriéndole la boca con su mano. -No grites.- El zorro volvió a sonreír sabiendo que se había dejado llevar.

-Lo siento. ¿Pero, verdad que estaréis seguros conmigo a cargo de cuidarles?

-Sí; sí.- la muchacha respondió con prisa rogando que no comenzara de nuevo a excitarse, cosa que por suerte no ocurrió porque Ludo lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¡Hewmano!- lo apachurró dejándolo casi sin aire.

-Bien.- Sarah se puso de pie y comenzó a repartir los pocos almohadones que allí tenía. -Vayan acomodándose como puedan.- les indicó. Cuando se terminaron optó por los muñecos de felpa que pudieran servir a la causa; esto era un gran cambio en ella, pues, jamás hubiera tratado a sus juguetes de esa manera. Y algo de eso pasó por su mente, para luego seguir con la tarea. En menos de media hora ya todos estaban recostados por el piso. Sarah y un par de _fairies _se quedaron con el lecho.

-¿Por qué ellas pueden estar ahí contigo?- rezongó Hoggle. -¡No es justo!- Las _fairies_ y la muchacha se miraron y rieron.

-Porque son muy pequeñas y porque son chicas.- Hoggle se ruborizó ante una respuesta tan obvia.

-¡_Fairies_!- gruñó por lo bajo dándoles la espalda mientras se acomodaba sobre su almohada. -¡Niñas! ¡Son todas iguales!- Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír a la espalda de su amigo y detuvo a una de sus compañeras que parecía decidida a ir a pelear con el enano.

-Nada de eso.- Sarah la sujetó suavemente de las alas. -Hora de dormir.- El diminuto ser la observó con resignación y regresó junto a la otra para tenderse sobre el edredón. A su vez, Sarah hizo lo mismo. -Buenas noches, Hoggle; Ludo, Didymus, Ambrosious… Bueno; buenas noches a todos.- bostezó y advirtió que _Sir_ Didymus estaba sentado en la silla frente a su tocador. -¿No piensas descansar?

-_My Lady_, es mi deber y mi honor cuidaros. Un caballero debe…

-¡Cßllate y duerme!- exclamó un _goblin_, por lo lejos mucho menos diplomático que _Sir _Didymus, arrojándole un pequeño muñeco de trapo por lo cual el resto rió; y antes de que Didymus gritara ofendido, Sarah intervino, sentándose en la cama, completamente vestida a excepción de sus zapatos.

-¡Silencio todos o le diré a Ludo que los abrace!

-¡No! ¡No!- todos volvieron a quedarse quietecitos. Sarah sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Apenas eran como unos niños! Seguramente a Jareth, ¡el Rey _Goblin_!, se repitió; le gustaban mucho los niños. Bueno, eso suponía. De pronto, la sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar también cómo lo había hecho él frente a ella y la orbe que, cual burbuja de jabón, se deshizo entre sus dedos… Y aquel rostro lleno de aflicción… ¿Cómo sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Había sido cruel? ¿Alguno de los dos se merecía lo recibido? Mordisqueó su labio inferior y tras un muevo suspiro se obligó a cerrar los ojos.

_Sir_ Didymus permaneció alerta tanto como pudo, y minutos después, comenzó a cabecear con ojos soñolientos. Por un momento, creyó que faltaba un _goblin_ que estaba echado patas para arriba apoyando los pies sobre el extremo de la cama. En el siguiente cabeceo, lo volvió a ver, en el tercero, ya no. ¿Estaría soñando? Y de repente, el _gnomo_ de al lado de ese otro pareció pasar por la misma experiencia que el anterior. Y el otro, y el otro. _Sir _Didymus se sobresaltó sobre su silla y se obligó a despabilarse. Frente a sus narices, los _goblins_ seguían desvaneciéndose, mientras tanto, Sarah parecía disfrutar de un sueño profundo. Ya alarmado, _Sir_ Didymus nervioso se aproximó a ella. Las _fairies_ ya no estaban junto a la muchacha.

-¡_My Lady_! ¡_My Lady_!- trataba de regresarla a la consciencia sin éxito alguno; por lo cual decidió pedir ayuda al enano. -¡_Sir_ Hoggle!

-¡No fastidies!- protestó pegándole a la pata que lo sacudía.

-¡Pero, _Sir_ Hoggle, _My Lady_ no despierta y las _fairies_, y el resto…!

-¡Qué molesto ere'! ¡¿No tienes na' mejor que…?!- se incorporó y se quedó tieso y mudo cuando los últimos _goblins_ desaparecieron quedando en el cuarto solamente Sarah, Ludo y ellos dos. -¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¿Ahora veis el por qué de mi prisa?- lo atosigó _Sir_ Didymus y Ludo despertó confundido.

-¿Sawah?- cuestionó antes de desvanecerse. Hoggle y _Sir_ Didymus se miraron a los ojos antes de seguirle, a donde fuera que hubiere ido.

Sarah despertó con los rayos del sol que se colaron por su ventana. Se desperezó y bostezó. Se sentía como nueva; tenía la sensación de que sería un gran día; sin nada de qué preocuparse, sin culpas, sin enojos, sin… recuerdos. ¿Por qué se había acostado con la ropa puesta? ¿Se habría quedado dormida? ¿Y…, qué había estado haciendo? Miró alrededor; almohadones, muñecos por dondequiera que sus ojos se posaran en el piso. ¡Ni que hubiera organizado un pijama party! Sonrió. ¿Por qué estaría todo tan desordenado? No podía recordar. ¿Ella había arrojado sus preciadas cosas así? Frunció los labios pensando en ello.

-Nada.- musitó para sí. -Creo.- Un golpecito en la puerta llamó su atención.

-¿Sarah, estás despierta?- cuestionó su padre.

-Sí. Apenas me despierto. Pasa.- El hombre se asomó con timidez. Su niñita ya no era la chiquitita de papá, aunque, de alguna forma lo era y siempre lo sería. ¡Si hasta todavía dejaba sus juguetes por el piso!

-Karen y yo iremos a visitar a tu abuela. Supongo que pasaremos el resto del día allí.- suspiró desganado.

-No, gracias. Además, ella no es mi abuela.- 'Al menos tengo ese consuelo.' Pensó en su hermanito.

-De acuerdo.- le sonrió compadecido. -Te quedarás sola. ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?

-No. Que yo recuerde.- habló esto último más para sí. -¿Y, Toby?

-Él… ¿Podrías cuidarlo? Es que hoy van a hacer no sé qué cosa de espiritismo y sinceramente, prefiero que no esté allí. Esa mujer parece propiamente una bruja cuando pega esos chillidos o lo que sea que haga.

-¿Crees en esas cosas?

-No, pero, tampoco deseo que asuste al niño.

-Si no hay remedio…- se lamentó ella. Toby era un niño precioso, siempre y cuando no se encaprichara.

-¡Gracias, Sarah! ¡Le avisaré a Karen!

-¿Estás seguro de que ella le atenderá bien? Ayer ya se enfadó conmigo tan sólo por tener que cuidarle por cinco horas.

-Ella no tiene problemas; lo hará. Y sinceramente, espero que sea por menos de cinco horas.- dijo esto por lo bajo, pero, no escapó a los oídos de su esposa.

-¡Oh, vamos! Velo sólo como una nueva experiencia.

-Pues, ya la he visto como tal y no ha sido muy grata. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

-Porque ella necesita determinada cantidad de personas y nosotros le ayudaremos con eso.- explicó dejando a Toby dormido en la cuna. -Ella se lamentará cuando vea que no lo llevaremos. Lo adora.

-Si lo adora tanto, debería preferir una amena visita y no una sesión de cazafantasmas. Después pretenderá que vayamos con él otro día de la semana.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Es su abuela.

-Ninguno.- dijo echando sus ojos hacia atrás. -Te espero en el auto.- anunció saliendo de la alcoba.

-¡Por fin!- Sarah exclamó desde la ventana al ver el vehículo alejarse de la casa. El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana. -Un poco de soledad no viene mal para variar.

Descendió las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina y se hizo un desayuno rápido: un vaso de leche y algunas galletas. ¿Qué más se necesita? Y regresó a su habitación con el vaso en una mano y el paquete de galletas en la otra. Suspiró a mitad de las escaleras. "Sábado. Hoy es sábado." Sus compañeros de colegio seguramente se irían de bulla a algún lugar. "Mejor sola que mal acompañada." E ingresó a la alcoba para acomodarse en el tocador. Bebió un sorbo del contenido del vaso y seguidamente dio un mordisco a la galleta. De repente, observó con escrutinio su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Que le había llevado a quedarse con la ropa puesta? Su camisa favorita ahora estaba arruinada. ¿Qué había hecho ayer por la noche? ¿Por qué no podía recordar? Todo lo que tenía en mente es que Toby lloraba y… ella lo dejó llorando en la habitación. ¿No? ¿Y…, luego qué?

Sin saber por qué tuvo el impulso de abrir el cajón a su derecha. Su caja musical, su lápiz labial favorito, y su libro predilecto. "_Labyrinth_." ¿Lo había leído, no? Si no… ¿cómo sabía que era su predilecto? Sí. Seguro que sí. Y no una, sino, ciento de veces. ¿Pero…, de qué se trataba? ¿Qué personajes eran los que vivían en aquella historia? Ella no podía decirlo, lo cual era extraño; pues, no era de tener tan pésima memoria, y menos de algo que había repasado miles de veces. Una frase quizás pudiera escapársele, pero, no la obra completa. Lo tomó entre sus manos como acariciando el cuero rojo, como si aquello fuera a ayudarle a recuperar algo. ¿Recuperar qué? Tras la última galleta, leyó en voz alta una página al azar.

-"Entrégame al niño. Enormes peligros e innumerables penurias he atravesado para llegar al castillo y recuperar al niño que robaste, porque mi voluntad es fuerte como la tuya y mi reino es grande. Tú no tienes poder sobre mí."- Esa última oración le dio un escalofrío. Y…, sin embargo, despertaba en ella una inmensa curiosidad por saber más… Volvería a leerlo y, entonces, trataría de memorizarlo y ensayaría como una gran estrella de cine, exactamente como su madre. Sonrió ante la idea.

Horas más tarde, se convirtió en la princesa del cuento, dispuesta a desafiar al Rey _Goblin_ para que le regresara a su hermano. ¡Perfecto! Pensó ante el espejo terminando de pintarse los labios y acomodándose la cíngula de su blanco vestido se preparó. ¡A escena! Se incorporó, mas, su gran y triunfante entrada se desmoronó con el incesante llanto de Toby.

-¡Cielos!- resopló. -Debe estar sucio o hambriento.- dio un suspiro de resignación y fue a verle.

Toby estaba parado aferrándose a los barrotes de su cuna; la infantil carita era deformada por la boca tan abierta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¡Ya te oí! ¡Ya te oí!- protestó Sarah abriendo la puerta yendo hacia él. -¿Precisas hacer tal berrinche?-- lo levantó en brazos y lo acercó a su rostro. -¡Puaj…!- lo alejó de sí con desagrado. -Yo también gritaría si oliera como tú.- Tras limpiarle y cambiarle lo alzó para verle a los ojos. -Sí que eres bonito cuando estás calmado y limpio.- Toby rió con una mano metida en su boca y dando pataditas al aire. -¡Hora de alimentarte!- lo cargó sobre su cadera y descendió con él en brazos.

-¡Toby, no hagas las cosas más difíciles!- suplicó cuando él se negó a beber su biberón. -Me pregunto porque no le haces esto a Karen.- Insistió una vez más y consiguió que el pequeño se terminara la leche. Un nuevo cambio de pañales y de vuelta a la cuna. -¡¿Por qué tú tienes a Lancelot?!- exclamó tras ponerlo entre las mantas y tomando en cambio al oso de peluche en sus brazos. -¡Esa Karen…!- Se detuvo porque… ¿no había sido ella quien se lo dio? Estudió al muñeco sin entender. -¿Lo hice, no?- le cuestionó como si en verdad esperara una respuesta del inanimado Lancelot. -Está bien. Te lo presto hasta que… recuerde si te lo presté o si fue Karen quien de nuevo lo tomó de mi habitación.- Toby balbuceó algo soñoliento frotándose la nariz y se quedó dormido. Sarah suspiró y dejó a Lancelot junto a él. -Supongo que ahora me dejarás continuar con lo mío.- se dirigió a su propia alcoba.

Ya a solas, extrajo su libro de entre sus ropas de princesa y salió a escena. La casa entera se convirtió en su escenario. Afuera, el tiempo se volvía inestable.

-¡Rey _Goblin_! ¡Rey _Goblin_…!- El grito del bebé la interrumpió. Ya era como la cuarta vez en tres horas. -¡Tú otra vez!- clamó ya fastidiada escaleras arriba e ingresó a la alcoba. -¡¿Toby, ahora qué quieres?!- otra vez la bocaza como pichón de ave pidiendo que lo alimenten, sólo que este pichón deseaba a estar con su madre, pese al cariño que tenía a su hermana mayor. La angustia del chiquillo parecía incontrolable. -¡Ya basta, Toby! ¡Vas a volverme loca!- lo tomó en brazos para mecerlo sin resultado alguno. -¿Te hiciste de nuevo?- lo olió como antes y hasta le bajó el pantalón para espiar por debajo del pañal. -¡Muy bien, caprichoso!- volvió a acomodarle sus ropas y lo acomodó en la cuna. -¡Tienes la barriga llena, estás limpio y seco! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!- El llanto fue en crescendo y Sarah se cubrió los oídos. ¡Vaya lata que daba ese niño! -¡Basta, Toby! ¡Si no te callas llamaré al Rey _Goblin_ para que te lleve lejos de aquí!- Desde el refugio de sus oídos Sarah apenas le oía, pero, podía ver toda la encía de viejito desdentado. -¡Lo haré!- lo amenazó. -¡Suficiente!- se descubrió las orejas. -¡Le pediré que te lleve ahora mismo, entonces, verás que no te trato tan mal como para que seas tan gritón!

Toby arrojó a Lancelot frustrado. ¡Solo quería a su mamá! Sarah, enfadada y sorprendida, miró al oso de peluche volar por el aire.

-¡Rey _Goblin_! ¡Rey _Goblin_, donde quieras que te encuentres, llévate a este niño mío lejos de mí!- Toby saltaba en su cuna. -¡Alto! ¡Alto!- exclamó Sarah y lo tomó en brazos acomodándolo para que se durmiera, mas, Toby no deseaba dormir en lo absoluto y continuaba con su aflicción. -¡Toby,- le rogó ella -en verdad, estoy harta!- El pequeño no hacía caso a las suplicas. Sarah lo acostó una vez más y con la manta, cubrió tanto al bebé como al oso que acomodó junto a este y se direccionó a la puerta. -Deseo que los _goblins_ te lleven ya mismo.- dijo agotada sin pensar en sus palabras.

Un rayo cayó en algún lugar no muy lejano. Eso la sobresaltó tanto que dio un brinco en su sitio. A sus espaldas, Toby hizo un silencio absoluto.


	2. Todo Lo Hecho, Lo He Hecho Por Ti

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente. Tampoco Jareth o David Bowie, a n m s lamentablemente. Por qu me hacen repetir una y otra vez esta dolorosa realidad?! (En este momento amaterazuhime est desconsolada llorando en su lecho.

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es de mi propiedad, lamentablemente. Tampoco Jareth o David Bowie, aún más lamentablemente. ¡¿Por qué me hacen repetir una y otra vez esta dolorosa realidad?! (En este momento amaterazuhime está desconsolada llorando en su lecho. ¡Pobre chica!) lol.

CAPÍTULO 2: EVERYTHING I'VE DONE, I'VE DONE FOR YOU. (TODO LO HECHO LO HE HECHO POR TI.)

El monarca permanecía apesadumbrado, arrellanado en su trono, con una pierna colgando sobre el brazo del mismo. Aún llevaba puesta su vestimenta blanca no se había molestado en cambiarse. La sala estaba vacía. No deseaba ver ni escuchar a nadie. Por otro lado, nadie deseaba escucharlo ni verlo a causa de su mal humor.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera con todos sus poderes podía quitársela de la cabeza! Y de su corazón. Su demacrado rostro lo hacía parecer algo avejentado. Y no era de extrañar, exhausto como estaba de darle todos los gustos. ¿Y, a cambio de qué? De un corazón roto. Gracias. De nada. ¡Como si tal cosa! Suspiró por milésima vez. Durante toda la noche no había conseguido dormir y cuando apenas lo conseguía lo asaltaban imágenes y sonidos de una pesadilla demasiado conocida. "¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí!." El sólo recordarlo hacía lacerar su corazón. "¡Tonto!", se reprendió a sí mismo. ¡Hasta le había suplicado; le había rogado! "Pido tan poco." "Sólo témeme, ámame, obedéceme y seré tu esclavo." Los ojos del rey se humedecieron, pero, el agudo dolor pronto se transformó en furia cuando sus puños golpearon los brazos del sitial al ponerse de pie. "¡Tonto!"

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!- uno de los tantos _goblins_ que habían permanecido fieles a él ingresó alarmado.

-¿Qué?- indagó con voz fría y el _goblin_ se estremeció.

-¡Los traidores, Su Majestad!

-¿Qué sucede con ellos? ¡¿Acaso pretendes que los vaya a buscar de las orejas?! ¡¿Si ustedes no fueron lo suficientemente aptos para defender el castillo pretenden que también me haga cargo de eso?! ¡¿Qué más falta?! ¡¿Que cocine, que limpie, que alimente a los pollos?!- su enojo iba en aumento dispuesto a desquitarse con la pobre criatura.

-¡No, Su Majestad!- se excusó el súbdito en seguida. -¡Es que ellos están aquí, _My Lord_!

-¿Ellos? ¿Ellos quiénes?- su corazón parecía querer cobrar vida.

-¡Los traidores, Su Majestad!

-¿Y…, la chica?- cuestionó bajando la mirada intentando no mostrar interés.

-No, Su Majestad. Sólo los nativos del _Underground_.- la mirada del rey volvió a enfriarse en una expresión dura.

-¿Dónde están?

-Han aparecido uno tras otro en la ciudad, _My Lord_.

-¡Pues, encarcélenlos! ¡Ya me encargaré de ellos más tarde!- ordenó molesto. -¡Y más les vale que no escape ninguno!

-¡Sí, Su Majestad!- el _goblin_ salió raudo de la sala y se juntó con otro ya fuera de esta. -¡Vamos, tenemos que atrapar a los traidores!

-¿Él lo ordenó?- cuestionó el otro asombrado.

-Quizás la muchacha lo venció, pero, no lo destruyó.- sonrió caminando con prisa para reunir a la guardia.

Horas más tarde, los _goblins_ tenían la mazmorra llena como nunca antes. El soberano fue notificado de inmediato una vez que completaron su labor.

-¿Están todos?- apareció en la entrada del calabozo ataviado con una camisa blanca de seda; un chaleco con bordados en plata; pantalones grises; una chaqueta marrón de cuero con una sola hombrera de metal que abrazaba se pegaba a su cintura; botas negras y guantes haciendo juego.

-¡Sí, Su Majestad! ¡Tal como usted ordenó!- Jareth sonrió con placer. "Bueno, al menos podré desquitarme con alguien." E ingresó para comenzar a descender las escaleras hacia el oscuro calabozo.

-Veo. Después de todo, parece que ustedes aún tienen algo de mérito.- se dirigió a sus soldados. -Sin embargo, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos.- avanzó por los escalones con los dos guardias detrás. -¡Oh, vaya!- clamó ya frente a los prisioneros algo amontonados, a excepción de las dos _fairies_ que estaban en una pequeña jaula para aves. -¡¿Pero, qué tenemos aquí?! ¡Si son las ovejitas extraviadas que regresaron al rebaño!- Los encarcelados se quedaron congelados. ¡Traición! ¡El peor delito contra su rey y ellos estaban a su entera merced! -¿Qué sucedió?- sonrió con mofa viéndolos en general para finalmente reparar en Hoggle. -¿Su cabecilla se cansó de jugar con ustedes y los envió de paseo? ¿O… vinieron a espiar?- dijo con maldad, como dando por hecho de que tenían mucho por lo que temer.

-N-no, Su Majestá.- respondió Hoggle. -Nosotros… sólo…

-¿Sí?- indagó viéndose los dedos como si estuviera analizando si su manicura estaba bien hecha, pese a sus guantes. No. Definitivamente la situación para los traidores era más que sólo grave. Hoggle no podía hallar las palabras o el valor para que la voz le regresara. Jareth volvió a verle desde arriba con superioridad.

-¡Desaparecimos y aparecimos aquí, Su Majestad!- interrumpió _Sir_ Didymus ganándose ahora la atención del rey. -¡_My Lady_ dormía plenamente y comenzamos a desaparecer uno por uno!- Jareth elevó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Oh, realmente?- "¿Con que sí, eh? O sea que, después de todo, tampoco los necesitaba a ellos, ¿verdad? ¿O sería porque en su propia estupidez él incluso le había concedido esto último y de alguna forma ella descubrió que él lo permitió y por lo tanto lo rechazó?." -¡Qué extraño! Aunque…, viéndolos no lo es. ¿Quién querría tener a su lado a semejantes bichos asquerosos?- rió junto con sus guardias. Y luego, volvió a posar sus fríos ojos en ellos. -¿Entonces…, no saben por qué llegaron de nuevo a _Labyrinth_?

-¡No se haga!- explotó Hoggle. -¡Usté nos ha traído!

-¡¿Yo?!- clamó entre sorprendido y ofendido. -¡¿Te atreves a acusarme, Higgle?!- El enano se enfureció. ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que confundir su nombre?!

-¡Es Hoggle! ¡Y no hay otro con el pode' de traerno' de regreso!

-Ya veo.- dijo peligrosamente sereno e hizo una pausa llevándose una mano a su barbilla pensativo. -Bueno, ya que así piensan… procuraré que tengan un castigo ejemplar.- les dio la espalda para verlos aterrados por encima de su hombro. -Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten su permanencia tras las rejas mientras… "dure", porque, créanme que les parecerá placentero en comparación con lo que les espera.- sonrió burlón y sacudió con un golpe la jaula de las _fairies_. Seguidamente dejó oír su perversa carcajada al ascender las escaleras. Los cautivos se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados.

¡Vaya acontecimiento más raro! Él no se había ni molestado en alejarlos de ella, por el contrario, había accedido en complacerle ese último anhelo. Un momento de debilidad que no volvería a ocurrir. ¡Nunca más! Pero, ellos estaban allí. Ella no poseía el poder como para ordenarles ir y venir del _Aboveground_ al _Underground_ y viceversa… A menos que… hubiera madurado por completo… No, no podía ser semejante cosa de un día para el otro. Era gracioso, lo mismo que le permitió que ella lo convocase era lo mismo que la alejó de él… Se obligó a concentrarse en el motivo del regreso de los traidores. Como fuera, ella no poseía tanto poder como para regresarlos a voluntad…, pero, sí para derrotar al idiota que le dio ese poder…

-¡Nunca más!- habló en voz alta ya frente a su trono. Mas, debía resolver el misterio y sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Una esfera surgió de su mano y la observó como si se tratara de algo a punto de estallar, no era fácil el saber que debía volver a enfrentarse con su imagen. Su desconfianza se esfumó cuando la vio dentro de su orbe. Sarah se encontraba cambiando los pañales a Toby con bastante dulzura para alguien tan joven que lo había convocado para librarse de su hermanito. Entonces, no le desagradaban los niños, sólo que ella no tenía ninguno propio y le molestaba tener que hacerse cargo del pequeño porque sus padres salían todos los fines de semana, único tiempo que tenía libre para jugar. "Si hubieras aceptado, nuestro juego no hubiera tenido límites de tiempo." Se concentró en como volvía a vestir al pequeño. Quizás, algún día ella querría tener su propio bebé más adelante. Pero, no con él, claro. Esa idea lo enfureció y arrojó la esfera contra la pared haciéndola estallar en mil destellos que se disiparon. ¡Que tuviera bebés con quien se le diera la gana! ¡Niña tonta! ¡Él debería hacer lo mismo! ¡Casarse con la primera que se cruzara en su camino y…! Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una vieja _goblin_ que era su criada y reconsideró lo dicho. "No; mejor no." Decidió y se quedó mascullando sus reflexiones.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, oyó que alguien lo convocaba desde la tierra. ¡Los humanos resultaban ser una plaga molesta incapaz de resolver sus propios asuntos!

-¡Su Majestad! ¡Su Majestad!- volvió a interrumpir uno de los suyos. Uno de los pocos _goblins_ que podían hablar con propiedad; los cuales eran parte de su séquito.

-¡¿Y ahora, qué?!- dejó ver su humor, en tanto, el cielo se encapotaba de repente. No era bueno hacer enojar al rey; especialmente cuando ya estaba de malas.

-¡Su Majestad, tenemos uno en camino!

-¡¿Uno?! ¡¿Uno qué?!- indagó molesto.

-¡Un bebé, _My Lord_! ¡Sólo necesitamos de su permiso, antes que se digan las palabras correctas, para traerlo!

-Bien, bien. Lo tienen.- habló casi sin interés. -Ahora déjenme en paz.

-¡Pero, Su Majestad, usted debe verlo! ¡Es necesario, _My Lord_!

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con cierto fastidio.

-¡Porque el niño ya ha estado aquí antes!

-¡Eso no es posible! ¡Nadie viene dos veces al _Underground_! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio! ¡Ustedes deben estar errados!- afirmó confundido. ¡Lo que faltaba tener que ver dos veces la misma cara del imbécil que se quiso deshacer de algo tan valioso como lo es un niño!

-¡No, Su Majestad! ¡Es ese niño al que usted…!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡Iré con tal de no oírte más!- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una ventana. -Ustedes traigan al bebé, yo iré a ver al ingenuo mortal que nos llamó.- se convirtió en búho y se marchó dejando a su lacayo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡Pero, Su Maj…!- el _goblin_ se lo quedó viendo iniciar vuelo apartándose del castillo. Sacudiendo su cabeza, regresó sobre sus pasos para seguir con las órdenes de su soberano.

Bueno. Por lo menos volar era agradable, lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor; pensó ya surcando los cielos de los mortales. Pero, mejor era sólo eso, y mejor no siempre significaba bien. Especialmente cuando la verdad dolía como el infierno.

El barrio se le hizo conocido, y se maldijo para sus adentros. Ese era el parque en el que ella… ¡Al diablo con ella! Un rayo cayó por el parque como si alguna fuerza hubiera querido borrar su existencia o los recuerdos que hubieren allí. Pero…, esa ruta que lo arrastraba ante quien lo había convocado… Llegó a la casa y se posó sobre la rama de un árbol para espiar por la ventana antes de hacer su entrada. Sus súbditos ya se habían llevado al niño y estaban haciendo de las suyas en el cuarto, como normalmente hacían. ¡Pero, maldita fuera su suerte! ¡¿Por qué no vendría algún grupo de muchachitos tontos para arrojarles piedras o cosas así?! ¡O mejor aún, que lo capturase un taxidermista! ¡Rayos y más rayos! Y eso hubo. ¡Pero, debía hacerlo; así eran las reglas! Y comenzó a atacar el cristal de la ventana para finalmente conseguir que se abriera.

"Esta vez," se dijo mientras ingresaba, "no daré tantas vueltas. Directo al grano." Se posó en la ventana y su sombra comenzó a cambiar sobre la confundida y asustada joven que miraba algo llorosa a su alrededor como diminutas sombras y seres pretendían tomarle el pelo corriendo y escondiéndose de aquí para allá a la par que reían y cada tanto tironeaban de la falda de su vestido blanco.

N/A: ¡Me encantó este capítulo! ¡Mientras lo escribía tenía ganas de ir a consolar a nuestro afligido rey! ¿Y ustedes?


	3. Al Rescate de Toby, Otra Vez

CAP TULO 3: AL RESCATE DE TOBY, OTRA VEZ.

CAPÍTULO 3: AL RESCATE DE TOBY, OTRA VEZ.

Sarah no podía creer que la cuna estuviera vacía y que todos esas… "cosas" anduvieran deslizándose como si nada. ¡¿Qué había sucedido?!

La ventana se abrió de repente dejando que la alcoba se impregnara de un cautivante aroma a durazno, cedro y pino, en tanto, un hermoso y magnífico búho se posó en ella. ¿Debería encontrarlo como un hecho extraño; ¿o no? Y aún más cuando ese mismo búho se transformó en un hombre completamente ataviado de negro, salvo por el brillo azul que emanaba del interior de su capa y pequeños destellos que parecían esparcirse de su persona; su salvaje cabello era como la misma luz resplandeciendo en medio de la oscuridad ocasionada por las negras nubes allá afuera. Sarah ahogó un grito de exclamación. ¿Lo conocía?

-¡Tú… eres…!- la muchacha pronunció con dificultad ante la rencorosa y encendida mirada del sujeto. -¡¿El Rey _Goblin_?!- Ella tenía la misma mirada que la otra vez que él había acudido a su llamado; una mezcla de asombro, de adoración y de temor.

-¿Qué; son tantas las aves que se posan en tu ventana y se convierten en hombres que ya ni recuerdas?

-¿Recordar?- indagó confundida. Mas, Jareth no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se aproximó a ella amenazante con las manos sobre las caderas.

-Dime, Sarah.- Ella sintió un escalofrío en su columna. En sus labios su nombre sonaba diferente en comparación a cualquiera que la hubiere nombrado en esta vida. -¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó sin entender qué le reclamaba y sintiendo el interesante aroma más fuerte que antes.

-¿Para qué me llamaste?- habló secamente.

-Yo… No quise.

-¿Oh, de nuevo?- hizo una sonrisa burlona. -Entonces, eres más tonta de lo que creí.- ella lo observó anonadada. ¡¿Le había dicho tonta?! ¡¿Recién la conocía y le había dicho tonta?!

-¡No sabía! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que existías?!- "Golpe bajo." pensó él. "O sea que, me pensó muerto; exterminado; totalmente acabado." Su mirada se ensombreció y luego se endureció.

-¿No sabías?- su voz era irónica y peligrosa. -En serio, Sarah. ¿Acaso pensaste que alguien como yo iba a ser totalmente aniquilado por una 'pequeña, voluble y mortal chiquilla' como tú?

Sarah lo miró asombrada. ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Y si se trataba de un loco? No; se había transformado ante sus ojos. ¿Un _fey_ loco, quizás?

-¿Voluble?

-¿Pues, no se le dice así a quienes se quejan por algo y una vez que lo tienen al alcance de la mano lo rechazan? ¿O tal vez sea más adecuado decir… 'caprichosa'?- siseó.

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!- Sarah se enfadó y lo enfrentó. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas tan horribles?! -¡¿Tú tienes a mi hermano, cierto?!

-Sí. Y esta vez se quedará conmigo. En otras palabras, será mío.- le sonrió con desparpajo.

-¿Esta vez?- cuestionó aturdida. -¿Por qué… hablas como si ya nos conociéramos?- Jareth se sorprendió y estudió sus verdes ojos con profundidad. ¿Acaso… ella no lo recordaba?

-¿Sarah,- ella sintió otra vez esa sensación en su espalda -sabes quién soy, cierto?

-Sí; el Rey _Goblin_.

-¿Y…,- hizo una cuidadosa pausa antes de elegir las palabras que iba a pronunciar -recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche, no?

-¿Lo que sucedió anoche?- lo observó anonadada y con un poco de espanto. Y aquel pensamiento hizo encender sus mejillas. ¡No; ella tenía sus ropas puestas! Jareth sólo pudo reír al descubrir el leve sonrojo en su rostro. Pues, por no haber siquiera pasado un día entero desde su último encuentro sí que había madurado bastante; pensó con cierto gozo. Eso sólo lo haría más interesante…

-Por lo visto no he sido tan…- se acercó más a ella que intimidada retrocedió chocando con la cuna de su hermano -generoso, después de todo.- Sarah le vio tan desconcertada como antes. Jareth otra vez se concentró en sus ojos. -¿Dime, Sarah,- ¡¿Por qué no dejaba de decir su nombre de esa forma?! ¡Había algo en ese sujeto que la hacía sentirse acorralada como un pequeño ratón ante un… búho! -recuerdas a Hoggle?

-N-no.- contestó con inseguridad sin poder quitar su mirada de la de él. -¿Quién es?

-Nadie importante.- sonrió con maldad. -¿Y a Didymus?

-No.

-¿A Ludo, quizás?

-¡No!- se desesperó tanto por las preguntas que carecían de sentido para ella como por su cercanía. -¡No sé quiénes son! ¡Sólo devuélveme a mi hermanito! ¡Lo que dije no fue en serio; ni siquiera lo sentía!

-Lo dicho está dicho.- se cruzó de brazos tal como lo hizo la primera vez que ella lo convocó y le reclamó a Toby. Sarah tuvo una leve sensación de 'deja vu'. Él sonrió con sorna. ¿En verdad no se acordaba de nada? ¿Tan traumática le había resultado la experiencia de recorrer su laberinto? No. Debía haber otra razón… ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso aquel durazno…? ¡Vaya tino! En ella la mayor absorción de su hechizo llegó tardíamente. ¡Diablos! Seguramente porque al regresar a su hogar bajó la guardia. Suspiró pensando qué diferentes hubieran sido las cosas de haberle hecho efecto antes de irse del _Underground_. Bueno…; ¿de alguna forma no era una fortuna que ella no recordara nada?

-¡Pero, Toby debe estar asustado!- insistió con desesperación. Jareth dejó escapar un fingido suspiro, como si lo que estuviera por hacer estuviere prácticamente en contra de su voluntad.

-Qué lástima. Bueno…- se hizo a un lado. -Si lo quieres de regreso deberás ir por él.- indicó la abertura por donde hizo su aparición. -Está en mi castillo; en el centro de _Labyrinth,_ en medio de _Goblin City_. - Sarah avanzó hacia una extensa y mágica tierra. El sol comenzaba a asomarse. Tal parecía que en aquellas comarcas recién amanecía. -¿Crees poder resolverlo… completamente sola?- le cuestionó él apoyado cómodamente sobre un antiguo y extraño reloj con siete números cuyas agujas marcaban las siete.

-¿Sola? ¿Y quién me ayudaría, si no?- Jareth se aproximó por detrás con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Si tú quisieras yo podría ayudarte.- susurró en su oído y Sarah giró su rostro hacia él.

-¿Me ayudarías contra ti mismo? ¿No es… ilógico?

-Más o menos. Sacaría mi provecho, supongo.- sonrió ladino. -Un hombre, y más aún un rey, no puede cometer el mismo error dos veces. ¿No lo crees? Incluso las muchachas sensatas no deberían hacerlo.- pareció haber un dejo de divertida amenaza en su voz. -¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el desafío?- ella parecía dudar. -Olvídate del bebé. Supongo que será fácil en tu… situación.

-No puedo. ¿No entiendes que no puedo?- él hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

-¡Qué lástima!

-Iré por Toby; él me necesita.- afirmó viendo hacia el laberinto.

-No tanto como crees. Aunque…, que yo recuerde, poco te importa quienes te necesitan. ¿No es así?

-¡¿Por qué me dices cosas tan horribles?! ¡Yo no soy un monstruo!

-¿Estás segura?- susurró ahora del otro lado de ella y volvió a sonreír. -Yo que tú me daría prisa si es que vas a ir por el bebé.- señaló el reloj. -Seré… bueno y te daré un poco más de la mitad del tiempo que la última vez.- señaló las agujas del reloj. -Tienes siete horas para salvar a tu hermanito o… Toby ya no se llamará Toby, sino Jareth.- sonrió con perverso disfrute antes de comenzar a desvanecerse poco a poco.

-¡Espera!- exclamó ella saliendo de su estado de confusión; se sentía tan rara… Jareth volvió a materializarse por completo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te arrepentiste?- le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-¡No! Sólo que…, no estoy segura…- le observó extrañada. -¿Tú no deberías darme u ofrecerme algo a cambio?- Las cejas del masculino rostro se elevaron en divertida sorpresa.

-¿Comenzaste a recordar? ¿O… sólo es lo que leíste por última vez?- Otra vez hablaba como si ellos ya hubieran vivido toda esa absurda situación de haberlo invocado.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo recordar algo que nunca viví? El libro decía…

-¡Sé lo que decía el libro!- se exasperó. -¡Y odio ese maldito final! ¡Si alguna vez encuentro al idiota que lo haya escrito…!- dijo entre dientes y con un puño apretado. Sarah lo estudió con cierta curiosidad y precaución. ¿En verdad no estaría loco?

-Bueno…, entiendo tus motivos, pero…

-¡Pero nada! ¡De una manera u otra cambiaré esa estúpida parte de la historia!- se acercó frente a ella con su rostro levemente inclinado hacia el suyo y su voz se tornó aterciopelada. -Y tú, Sarah,- "¡Basta!," parecía gritar su mente ante la desconocida reacción ante su propio nombre y ese maldito perfume. ¡Era absurdo! -me ayudarás a conseguirlo.

-¿Insinúas que perderé?- lo observó picada.

-Insinúo que de una manera u otra me saldré con la mía.- sus labios mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa. -Y…, con respecto a tu duda…, no obtendrás nada de mí hasta que llegues al castillo, y… aún así lo pensaré.- sujetó su barbilla concentrándose en esos hermosos ojos que le volvían a desafiar, aún pese a estar levemente empañados. Su mirada se posó sobre aquellos tentadores labios pintados. Pero, no. No lo haría; no aún. Y se apartó de ella tan etéreo como antes. -¡Qué lástima!- pronunció más para sí antes de dejarla sola.

Sarah volvió a respirar. No sabía por qué ese ser la ponía tan nerviosa. Por un instante creyó que el tiempo se había detenido. Observó el reloj, el cual ya estaba anunciando que ya habían transcurrido unos quince minutos. ¿Siete horas? ¿Cómo un reloj podía tener sólo siete horas? ¿Él había dicho más de la mitad del tiempo que la última vez? ¡¿Qué última vez?! Deseaba gritar de frustración en tanto descendía la colina hacia _Labyrinth_. Aunque insólito, el camino se le hacía vagamente familiar.

Al llegar a las altas murallas, pudo distinguir una peculiar fuente. Y tal parecía que todo tenía un dejo de ese brillo que parecía esparcirse por doquier. ¿Qué sería? ¿No había nadie a quién acudir? Todo lo que estaba frente a sí eran las frías piedras del laberinto y alguna que otra enredadera que se trepaba indolente sobre ellas. ¡Qué infortunada! ¡¿Por dónde se suponía que iba a entrar a esa magnífica edificación?! ¡Por todo los cielos! ¡Si debía rodear todo eso necesitaría cien veces el tiempo que el Rey _Goblin_ le había dado! Dio un fuerte suspiro. Quizás, hubiere alguna entrada secreta…. Se puso a tantear las paredes con sus manos, mientras, meditaba lo poco que sabía de ese lugar. El libro hablaba de otros seres además del poderoso Rey _Goblin_; sin embargo, la realidad parecía ser otra. Allí no parecía habitar nadie; excepto el rey, claro.

Perdió más de una hora hasta que por "intuición" o "suerte" su inconsciente halló la entrada y se internó. Las puertas se cerraron tras ella asustándola al unirse las pesadas hojas.

-¡Qué extraño lugar!- murmuró al descubrir un pasillo sin principio ni final. En el suelo, ramas y troncos, como si hubieran sido aventados por alguna tormenta. -Pero…, sin embargo…, ¿por qué siento como si lo conociera? ¿Habré soñado con esto?- Comenzó a caminar y parecía nunca acabar. No importaba cuánto ella avanzara. Plantas con ojos la espiaban silenciosamente. Atascada y llena de rabia por no poder hallar una esquina o alguna otra entrada, dio una patada a un tronco junto con un grito de impotencia y se dejó caer de espaldas hacia la pared. Pero, la pared nunca llegó, y acabó cayendo en un suelo mullido que endureció segundos después del impacto.

Sarah abrió los ojos con sorpresa de que no haber sentido golpe alguno. Se incorporó con cautela observando a su alrededor y advirtió que sus pies permanecían en dentro de la pared, mas, no sentía que estuvieren atrapados. Los quitó de allí y se puso de pie. Frente a ella había una pared, o al menos era lo que se veía… Extendió una mano para comprobar su existencia, mas, así como sus pies habían atravesado a la pared también su mano. -¡Genial!- exclamó entusiasmada. ¡Así que de eso se trataba! ¡Claro! El Rey _Goblin_ era un _fey_, y a ese tipo de criaturas les encantan los juegos, los acertijos y demás. ¡Qué tonta! ¡¿Cómo no recordarlo?! Ahora la gran decisión, de nuevo. ¿Derecha o izquierda? Bueno…, la derecha parecía tentadora, pero…, por lo visto, en este lugar no todo era como se veía, así que decidió dirigirse a la izquierda.

En la sala del trono, el reloj, también de siete horas, señalaba que faltaban veinte minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Jareth estaba holgadamente sentado en su ornamentado sitial con el pequeño Toby en sus brazos. Su impecable y blanca camisa de pintor dejaba ver su pálido pecho y su exótico collar; un oscuro chaleco abrazaba su torso; su pantalón gris y sus botas negras hasta las rodillas, haciendo juego con sus guantes de cuero completaban su atuendo. Alrededor, _goblins_ y gallinas por doquier en un cuadro caótico, caminando, bebiendo, riendo. Tanto el _fey_ como el niño observaron a un pollo escapar de las manos de uno de los _goblins_ que fue desesperado tras él, y cayó sobre otro que permanecía acostado por la borrachera. Eso despertó las risas de todo el salón, que pareció contagiar al bebé, quien cruzó su mirada con la del monarca. Jareth sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Esto te gusta, verdad? Pues, esta vez tu hermana no me va a ganar así que, no te preocupes.- Toby extendió su mano para tocar su mejilla, aunque sus ojos parecían concentrarse en los párpados del mismo. -Espero que te acostumbres a tu nuevo nombre, Jareth.- Toby dio palmaditas al rostro del monarca, mientras, sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Los _goblins_ miraron al niño con terror. ¡Nadie le ponía un dedo encima al poderosísimo Rey _Goblin_! Jareth dejó escapar un nuevo suspiro. -Eso pensé.- lo miró a los ojos. -Pero, 'Jareth' es un nombre más original y lindo que 'Toby.'- riendo el bebé unió sus manos un par de veces en un aplauso. -De acuerdo; de acuerdo. Lo discutiremos más adelante. ¿Bien?- La respuesta fue otro balbuceo. Y sorprendidas miradas entre sus súbditos, que pronto se olvidaron del tema. -Por ahora, ve practicando.- giró graciosamente su muñeca y en su mano apareció un cristal, en donde se podía ver a Sarah avanzando hacia donde debían estar los guardianes con dos cabezas, mas, allí sólo se encontraban dos puertas, y dos escudos abandonados. Uno rojo, y uno azul. Toby lo tomó con interés y lo palmeó con alegría al ver a su hermana allí y volvió a ver al rey. -Oh, sí. Ella pronto estará con nosotros.- rió.

-Bueno…- susurró Sarah al ver los escudos a cada lado de las puertas. -Tampoco parece haber alguien aquí… ¿Acaso… todo mundo estará en otro lado?- se quedó estudiando las puertas. ¿Cuál elegir? ¿Llevarían las dos al mismo sitio? Seguro que no… Dejó escapar un suspiro. Tal vez… sólo debía arriesgarse… la de la derecha le parecía llamativa… Mas, si era una trampa para que ella entrara sin pensar… Sonrió con astucia. ¡No le daría el gusto a ese glamoroso, brilloso, enigmático, atractivo y maniático _fey_! Y se dirigió a la izquierda. ¡Era muy fácil! ¡¿No era ella de lo más astuta?! Empujó la puerta y dio un paso.

Todo lo que logró fue caer, y caer, y caer por un pozo prácticamente oscuro… Su simple vestido blanco parecía adherirse a sus piernas, contrarrestando la gravedad. Sin embargo, era como caer en cámara lenta, y cuando llegó al fondo su cuerpo fue protegido por una especie de colchón, al igual que cuando atravesó la pared. En ese pequeño espacio todo era más lóbrego. Y se sintió morir cuando vio la puerta cerrarse en lo alto, por encima de su cabeza y acrecentando la oscuridad. ¡No, no! ¡Esto no podía estar peor! ¡¿Cómo iba a escaparse de allí?! Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos con frustración. ¡Esto no podía estar pasándole, simplemente NO! ¡Tenía ganas de llorar, pero, sabía que no le serviría de nada! ¡Debía calmarse y pensar en algo! No todo era como se veía en ese extraño lugar… Al menos, eso era lo que había leído… O lo que creía haber leído.

-Está en el _Oubliette_.- sonrió el Rey _Goblin_ viéndola en su transparente esfera.

-¿Otra vÚ?- comentó un _goblin_ y se mofaron de ella con carcajadas y exclamaciones, como, '¡qué tonta!' o '¡qué ingenua!' o '¡do' vece'!' y se oían más risas, incluyendo las de Jareth.

-¿Su Majestß, cree que se rinda esta vÚ?- cuestionó otro con esa vocecita típica de los _goblins_ y duendes.

-No; no lo hará. ¡Pero, pobre Sarah!- el monarca comentó burlonamente sin sacar los ojos del cristal. -Debe sentirse muy sola y asustada en un espacio tan poco confortable. ¿No creen?- volvieron a divertirse a su costa. -Supongo que un poco de agradable compañía le hará mucho bien. Y…, quizás, un poco de ayuda.- Su faz se acercó más a la orbe. -Eso, sí. Primero, voy a dar mi habitual paseo por el jardín. Total, ella tiene tiempo de sobra, ¿no?- Los _goblins_ se miraron entre sí sin comprender. -¡Bueno, ríanse de nuevo antes de que los envíe al _Bog of Eternal Stench_!- Dicha mención fue suficiente para despertar nuevamente la hilaridad del grupo.

N/A: Sarah se siente atraída por tomar la misma ruta que en su viaje anterior, pero, justamente por eso opta por lo contrario, imaginando que esa 'intuición' que siente se debe a los trucos del 'inocente' Rey _Goblin_. Que lo único que procura es que ella pase exactamente por los mismos sitios que la primera vez.


	4. I'm Underground

CAPÍTULO 4: I'M UNDERGROUND.

Disclamer: No, no me pertenecen. Él no me pertenece. ¡Ah…! ¡Y yo lo amo tanto! ¡SNIFF…!

CAPÍTULO 4: I'M _UNDERGROUND_.

N/A: El nombre de este capítulo decidí no traducirlo justamente por el doble sentido del verbo ¨to be¨ en inglés. Entonces, tendríamos algo como ¨Soy/estoy Bajo Tierra¨ y creo que en un sentido quedaría como anillo al dedo para Jareth ( yo soy Underground) y el otro para Sarah (yo estoy en el Underground.)

Sarah se agotó de buscar algún escondite por cada rincón del _Oubliette_. Intentó por las paredes, por el suelo, y hasta intentó llegar a la única entrada que sabía que existía por encima de su cabeza. Más todo fue en vano. No había nada y su única posibilidad estaba lejos de su alcance y no había nada con qué ayudarse. Se sentó tratando de pensar en algo. ¡Debía salir de allí! ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

De repente, un ruido le llamó la atención, y pronto, advirtió algo que se movía en una de las paredes frente a ella. Por un momento pensó que su corazón se detendría allí mismo; hasta que al fin, distinguió un poco más de luz proveniente de una puerta entornada y se destacó una figura, que se le hizo conocida. El Rey _Goblin_.

Sarah no pudo evitar ponerse de pie. ¿Qué querría? ¿Y de dónde apareció aquella entrada? ¡Ella había buscado como tres veces por todo el lugar algún escondrijo secreto! Se quedaron viéndose sin decir una palabra. Ella con algo de nerviosidad y desconcierto; él con mal disimulado triunfo y una sonrisa irritante.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Acogedor, verdad?- le cuestionó viendo a su alrededor y haciendo un amplio gesto con su brazo como exponiendo el entorno. En su mano sostenía la fusta con la que habitualmente solía repiquetear sus propias botas cuando se quedaba sentado en su trono y buscaba soluciones para sus problemas.

-He estado en peores sitios.- dijo porfiada para no revelar su inquietud.

-¿Realmente?- caminó hacia ella y comenzó a andar a su alrededor como si estuviere examinándola, la estela de su presencia parecía rodearla. -Pues…, no me parece que supieras algo de 'peores sitios.' Más bien te me haces una niña mimada que no acepta compartir su… 'pequeño principado' con su pequeño hermano.- se detuvo frente a ella. Sarah lo miraba con resentimiento.

-Esa es tu opinión.- pareció escupir. -En verdad, no comprendo cómo alguien como tú puede estar a cargo de un reino.- espetó conteniendo su furia. Jareth sólo se echó a reír.

-¡Oh, mi nena! Si te molestaras en conocerme un poco más sabrías que no hay nadie mejor que yo para gobernar… lo que sea.- se aproximó más y se concentró en sus ojos. La rabia de Sarah se transformó en deseo de escapar de él. Y se hizo a un lado para avanzar hacia la puerta, mas, él le cortó el camino con una seguridad tal, que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas tras su espalda. -Aún no terminé de hablar, Sarah.- ¡Por lo más querido de este mundo que alguien le prohibiera pronunciar su nombre de esa manera; cualquiera que fuera esta!

-¡Pues, yo sí!- espetó confiada, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el enfado y la incómoda situación. Y pretendió seguir adelante, mas, la puerta se cerró bruscamente antes sus narices, y cuando intentó abrirla parecía estar firmemente trabada. -¡Maldición!- masculló ante la hilarante mirada del rey que ahora descansaba totalmente relajado en un cómodo sillón que apareció de la nada.

-¡Pobre Sarah! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Ahora no podremos salir! Esa puerta sólo se abre por fuera.

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó ella girando para verle. ¡Ese sujeto era insoportable! ¡¿Y de dónde había sacado todo aquello?! Se cuestionó al ver el sillón, la pequeña mesa ratona; la bandeja con el juego de té y pastelillos.

-¿Gustas?- le cuestionó sonriente elevando su taza con una mano, en tanto, la otra sostenía metódicamente el correspondiente plato.

-¡¿Cómo puedes ponerte a tomar el té sabiendo que nos hemos quedado encerrados?!- explotó ella.

-Bueno. Es la hora del té. Y no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.- llevó la taza a sus labios.

-¡¿La hora del té?!- se escandalizó ella; mientras, él saboreó el humeante líquido. ¡Con razón ese acento!

-¡Ah…!- dijo con disfrute. -¡No hay nada tan relajante como un buen té! De veras, Sarah; deberías intentar. Luces muy… alterada, querida mía.

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- pareció ignorar sus palabras con desesperación.

-Ya te he dicho. La hora del té. Sólo hay una hora para el té.- dijo con fingida inocencia.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!- miró su entorno. La puerta nuevamente no existía. -¡El reloj marcaba las siete cuando llegué a tu reino! ¡Ya perdí cinco horas!

-Sí. Tienes toda la razón.- continuaba impasible, ahora llevándose un pastelillo a la boca. -El tiempo vuela, ¿verdad? ¡Pobres mortales!- suspiró apenado. Y luego, como quien dijo algo que no debía se llevó teatralmente una mano a la boca viéndola. -¡Oh, cosita! ¡Lo siento! ¡Se me había olvidado que tú eres mortal y que el tiempo es algo muy preciado como para desperdiciar!

-¡Entonces, abre esa maldita puerta!- señaló ella el sitio donde antes había estado la salida. Jareth se puso de pie, haciendo desaparecer todo su escenario de la 'hora del té' y fue hacia ella con una expresión seria, deteniéndose sólo a un paso de la joven.

-Te lo advierto, Sarah. Cuando te dirijas a mí, no olvides que yo soy un rey. Tú serás la princesita de tu papi, pero, aquí, mi chiquitita, tu corona no significa nada.- habló casi sobre su rostro. La muchacha tragó saliva. ¿Era necesario que se acercara tanto a ella? ¡Ella no estaba sorda ni nada parecido!

-¡Muy bien!- habló tras juntar coraje. -¡Entonces, por favor, Su Majestad, sácanos de aquí! ¡Este lugar apesta y…!- él la miró divertido.

-¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda? ¿A mí?

-Pues…, no hay nadie más.- le dijo con preocupada obviedad.

-¿Confías en mí?- extendió una mano hacia el rostro de ella y acomodó un mechón de oscuros cabellos tras su oído. Su voz era aterciopelada, obligando a Sarah a recordarse que respirar era algo esencial para sobrevivir.

-Supongo que… no me queda otra alternativa. ¿No?

-No. No te queda otra alternativa más que YO.- aseguró con satisfacción. -Si me permites…- le ofreció su mano adelantándola hacia la suya. Sarah observó aquel gesto y luego a su dueño. ¿Podía confiar en él? Finalmente, accedió. Jareth la acomodó con diversión sobre su brazo y con su mano libre convocó una esfera. -Bien. Aquí vamos.- arrojó el cristal contra la pared y la puerta reapareció abierta de par en par. Como era algo pequeña, era obvio que no podrían atravesar ambos. -Las damas, primero, por favor.- le cedió el paso con galantería sin soltar su mano que nuevamente volvió a acomodar sobre su brazo una vez que se encontraron en el corredor donde se encontraban las falsas alarmas. Esta vez, parecían estar profundamente dormidas o ser simplemente rocas.

-¡Si podías hacer eso porque…!

-Chiquitita.- la amonestó poniendo su dedo enguantado sobre los femeninos labios. -Te aconsejo recordar quién soy yo.- de pronto, la observó con mofa antes de continuar camino. -Bueno, al menos, lo esencial. Soy el rey, estás en mi mundo y me debes respeto. Además, te he rescatado de ese horrible lugar y te estoy escoltando por este oscuro pasillo.- la observó de reojo con travesura y otra vez su voz parecía acariciarla, más próxima a su oído. -Por cierto…, si tienes miedo a las sombras seré benévolo y te concederé el permiso de abrazarte a mi magnánima persona.- Sarah hizo a un lado los rápidos latidos que el susurro le ocasionó; elevó los ojos al cielo y resopló.

-No, gracias. Agradezco que me hayas sacado de ese pozo. Bueno, creo que debo; no estoy segura.

-¿No estás segura?- le sonrió viéndola indicándole doblar en una esquina.

-Pues, no parecías tener mucha prisa por ayudarme, ¿o sí?- reflexionó al ver que él parecía mas bien estar en un agradable paseo bajo el sol.

-Bueno…, soy tu… antagonista, después de todo; ¿no? Aún así, no puedo evitar socorrer a una cosa preciosa en apuros.

-¡Qué gentil! ¡Es la segunda vez que me tratas de 'cosa'!

-No es un insulto, en lo absoluto.- le aseguró. -¿Cómo prefieres que te diga? ¿Sarah?- intencionalmente lo pronunció como si estuviera besando aquel nombre. Ella, muda y con un escalofrío en su columna, pensó que mejor sería no discutirle sobre el tema.

-¡De acuerdo! Llámame como quieras. Eres el rey, después de todo.

-Vas entendiendo, querida mía. Cuánto me alegro.- sonrió con orgullosa insolencia. Sarah no podía creer que alguien fuera tan fastidiosamente engrupido, por más que ese alguien fuera el poderoso y enigmático Rey _Goblin_.

-¿Y…, hacia dónde me estás llevando? ¿No será una trampa, verdad?

-¿Yo? ¿El hermoso y supremo Rey _Goblin_ haciendo trampas? No necesito de eso, mi niña.- se detuvo a mitad del pasillo para ponerse frente a ella. -Pero…, dime, Sarah;- su tono era como una ola acariciando la playa, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que ella no llegaba a comprender, pero, la incomodaban. Otra vez esa sensación de que ella era un inofensivo roedor ante un… búho, el cual rodeó su cintura con un brazo. -¿qué te parece mi laberinto?- Sarah se quedó pensando un segundo. ¿Era fácil? Bueno…, salvo por el problema de que se cayó en aquella fosa podía decirlo. Pero, aún así él vino a rescatarla, por más que la sacara de quicio antes de eso. Y a el lugar no dejaba de ser… mágico, y por lo tanto lindo. Sí, era lindo y fácil a la vez, visto de esa manera. Mas, no iba a decirle algo así a alguien tan presuntuoso. Enfrentó su mirada.

-Es muy fácil.- procuró que su tono fuese despectivo. Jareth arqueó una ceja. ¡Vaya con la mocosa!

-¿En verdad?- le cuestionó conteniendo un antiguo enfado en ese mismo lugar. -Entonces, cosita, ¿qué tal si lo hago más difícil tan sólo por… deporte?- señaló el reloj y comenzó a manipular las manecillas con notoria lentitud. Considerando lo que faltaba por recorrer y lo que restaba de tiempo, no fue exagerado y sólo le quitó media hora. Pues, si sus cálculos eran precisos, que lo eran, a ella le llevaría otra media hora salir de allí y alcanzar el próximo lugar. Y así, sólo le restaría hora y media. Por otro lado, la reacción de la muchacha sería la misma así sólo le hubiere robado unos segundos.

-¡No es justo!- clamó ella dando un paso hacia adelante, apartándose así de su persona y de su abrazo.

-¿Todavía con eso? ¡Ay, Sarah, Sarah! ¿Cuándo aprenderás que debes cuidar tus palabras?- se acercó a ella desafiante con los ojos entrecerrados. -Tú no tienes bases de comparación para juzgar eso.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?- le porfió.

-Mucho más que tú, niña ingenua. Por si no lo sabes, yo ya era un _fey_ adulto cuando tú naciste.

-¡Ah, y ahora también tengo la culpa de que seas viejo! ¿Cuántos años tienes, cuarenta, cincuenta?- sacó cuenta de cuántos años tendría si ya era adulto hace unos quince años atrás, y de paso, se vengaba de alguna manera. Aunque…, si fuera humano no le daría más de treinta. - Jareth sonrió con befa a la cínica actitud de la muchacha.

-¿Te parecen pocos unos setecientos veinte?- Eso fue suficiente para que ella quedara muda de asombro. -Eso pensé.- dijo ganador. E hizo un gesto para seguir andando, mas, con el movimiento de su muñeca, cayó 'sin querer' uno de sus cristales que rodó tras ellos hacia la dirección contraria. Jareth lo observó de reojo con deleite. Sarah jamás lo notó.

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestionó ella al oír el ruido de la orbe al caer.

-¿Qué fue qué? Yo no oí nada.- comentó casual. Y a los pocos segundos, se sintió un sonido estrepitoso proveniente de la dirección por la que había desaparecido la bola. -¡Oh-oh!- exclamó sin genuina expresión. -No te asustes, Sarah mía, pero, estamos en problemas. A estas horas pasan los limpiadores.

-¡¿Los qué?!- giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y poco faltó para que se desmayara al ver semejante armatoste acercarse a ellos. -¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Son los de mantenimiento.- dijo como si nada con los pulgares en las solapas de su chaleco.

-¡Pero, vienen directo hacia nosotros!- intentó hacerle ver desesperada. ¿Había soñado esta pesadilla alguna vez? ¿Ser perseguida por semejante aparato?

-¡Tienes razón!- concordó como si estuvieran hablando del clima. -Supongo que debemos… escapar juntos. ¡Ven!- clamó de repente sujetándola de la mano y se echaron a correr. Sarah vio una puerta de madera a la cual él ni siquiera dio importancia.

-¡La puerta!- le sugirió ella, mas, él siguió arrastrándola hacia adelante donde había unas rejas.

-¡Esa está cerrada, Sarah!- abrió con facilidad las que ahora tenían delante suyo y siguieron adelante. La infernal máquina usada por los limpiadores cada vez acortaba más la distancia.

-¡Pero…, aquí no hay salida!- clamó Sarah al ver que el pasillo no parecía seguir mucho más allá. Al menos no hasta dónde la escasa luz le permitía ver.

-¡Por aquí!- Jareth la empujó hacia una portezuela cerrada, cuyo dintel apenas les proporcionaba espacio como para que se refugiaran ambos. Ya no había tiempo para intentar derribarla. Pegaron sus espaldas contra la madera de la hoja; el estrafalario e infernal aparato ya estaba a tan sólo unos pasos. Sarah no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada con semejante monstruo y por ende, no pudo detener su reflejo de aferrarse fuertemente al rey, el cual, giró para dejarla entre la puerta y su cuerpo escudándola así de la máquina. -Tranquila.- murmuró él estrechando más su distancia. -Jamás dejaría que algo te dañase.- Su tono era sincero y profundo.

Sarah se sentía totalmente confundida y soñadora con su perfume; así…, tan cerca suyo, entre sus brazos, advirtió la cálida protección que emanaba de él, y tan concentrada estaba con su rostro pegado a su pecho, escuchando la resonancia de sus palabras y sus latidos, que no notó el guiño de ojo que Jareth hizo a sus súbditos, los limpiadores, cuando estos terminaron de pasar junto a ellos riendo. Y como por arte de magia, la puerta en la cual estaban apoyados, se desplomó junto con ellos que pegaron un grito de asombro. Jareth quedó sobre ella, sus rostros peligrosamente cerca. El Rey _Goblin_ la miró a los ojos con cierta preocupación. -¿Sarah, estás bien?

-S-sí.- fue todo lo que pudo responder ante aquellos exóticos ojos; una pupila más grande que la otra haciendo que el azul claro de ese ojo se transformara en un hermoso color miel. Era como hallar hielo y fuego en la misma mirada… Él captó el estudio del que era objeto y le sonrió con atrevimiento. Para seguidamente reparar en sus labios. Sólo a unos centímetros…, nada más que a unos escasos centímetros de los suyos…

-¿Sarah?- murmuró divertido y seductor.

-¿Sí?- cuestionó como hipnotizada.

-¿Nos levantamos?- La muchacha se sonrojó al recordar que el peligro ya había pasado y sinceramente, no sabía cuánto tiempo ella se había mantenido perdida en sus ojos.

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro!- ninguno hizo nada por moverse. Ella comenzó a inquietarse. -Si… no te quitas yo no puedo levantarme…, Su Majestad.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se incorporó. -Sólo… estaba pensando.- le ofreció su mano para ayudarla con una obsequiosa sonrisa.

-¿En qué?- cuestionó dudosa aceptando su mano.

-En nada. Ahora, si me permites, te sacaré de aquí. Sujétate.- le ordenó llevándole los brazos alrededor de su torso, mientras, él aferraba su cintura.

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó ella ante la pose tan íntima. Mas, cuando terminó la palabra descubrió que ya estaban afuera, en una especie de jardín, donde había enormes jarrones.

-Bueno, cosa preciosa. Hasta aquí llego.- dijo soltándola de su abrazo. -Creo que ya de por sí he hecho demasiado.- Sarah hizo lo mismo desconcertada por la impensada noticia. ¡¿Que ya había hecho demasiado?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero, no es justo! ¡¿Además, cómo está Toby?! ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?!

-¿Otra vez? Sabes bien donde está. Te lo dije. Él está en mi castillo. ¿No pretenderás que te lleve hasta allí, verdad?- cuestionó con befa.

-¡Pues, no estaría nada mal después de haberme hecho pasar por todo esto!- chilló ella. -¡Y devuélveme a mi hermano!

-¡Pero, vaya descaro!- simuló enfado. -¡Soy el rey; y no sólo hago lo que se me da la gana, si no más! ¡Me pides que me lleve a tu hermano y en mi espléndida benevolencia voy por él y todavía me lo hechas en cara! ¡Ten cuidado, mi Sarah, porque no es grato tenerme de enemigo!- le advirtió. -Y tú, deberías saberlo.- le dio un leve empujoncito en el hombro con su dedo. -Y tu hermano está perfectamente bien. Creo que le caigo de maravillas; así que sin duda alguna será un magnífico príncipe.

-¡Él no será ningún príncipe, tú… malvado, perverso y… y…!

-¿Glorioso?- pareció querer ayudarla.

-¡No!

-¿Sublime?

-¡No! ¡Tú…tú…!

-¡Ya sé! Todas me dicen lo mismo.- sonrió orgulloso con las manos en sus caderas. -¡Encantador!

-¡Que no, te dije! ¡No eres nada de eso!- dijo ya rabiosa. ¡¿Cómo que TODAS?!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le porfió serio. -Sólo que tú no sabes apreciarme porque siempre estás murmurando tonterías como "no es justo," "es muy fácil," "esa es tu opinión."- imitó su voz. -Pareces una de esas tontas muñecas parlanchinas.- ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con un juguete de ese tipo?! ¡Y le había dicho tonta; otra vez!

-¡¿Sabes qué?!- estalló la adolescente.

-¿Qué?- la desafió con una perversa sonrisa dejando ver las puntas de sus colmillos y una voz calma.

-¡Mejor, sí, vete a donde sea, porque no preciso de tu ayuda ni, ni…! ¡Ni de nada que provenga de ti! ¡Eso!

-¿En serio?- cuestionó con incredulidad. -Bueno, si tú dices eso, no hay más que hablar. Sólo espero que luego no te arrepientas y andes por allí gritando mi nombre como una lunática. Como verás, al ser el soberano de estas prósperas tierras tengo mucho qué hacer y no puedo andar de… niñero de una "pequeña niña malcriada con aires de princesa." Pero…, si te interesa una corona puedo conseguirte una.- se encogió de hombros. -Claro que, 'todo'- remarcó esta palabra -tiene un precio.

-No me interesa lo que puedas darme, ni tampoco tienes que preocuparte porque aún si estuviera a punto de caerme en el infierno y me viera forzada a pedir ayuda, preferiría llamar a cualquiera aunque tú fueras el único ser en el mundo.

-¡Oh, Sarah!- rió malévolo. -Cuidado con lo que dices.- se acercó a ella con gozo. -Dicen que las paredes del laberinto escuchan y… las meras palabras pueden convertirse en realidad, ¿sabes?- su mirada era intensa y ella sintió cierto temor. Pero, no hizo más que verlo con el cejo fruncido, pues, prefería no arriesgarse a decir una palabra más ya que él seguro buscaría retorcerla para su ventaja. ¡Era su enemigo! Se recordó. ¡¿En qué había estado pensando allí en el túnel?! -Bueno…, si ya no hay mas nada que discutir. Adiós.- le sonrió y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Sarah pegó un grito de frustración y golpeó la tierra con su pie. ¡Ese hombre era insufrible, insoportable, retorcido y… y…! Muy sexy… ¡No! ¡No lo era! ¡Para nada! ¡Era… era… ridículo! ¡Sí! ¡Y hasta demasiado delicado en sus modos! ¡Eso! ¡Muy bien, Sarah, sigue buscándole cosas negativas! Es un caballero de finos modales. ¡Nada! ¡Y su cabello! ¡Eso, su cabello era… era…! Suave como las plumas de un ángel y luminoso como la luz del mismo… ¡No, estúpida Sarah! ¡Era espantosamente desparejo, y… y… parecía sucio! ¡Sí, sucio! ¡No era suave, sino grasiento! ¡Y… sus ojos… con ese maquillaje…! Sus ojos una invitación al cielo… ¡No; claro que no!

Mientras Sarah proseguía discutiendo consigo misma, Jareth regresó a la sala del trono donde fue recibido por los expectantes _goblins_ que lo observaban a la espera de que él diera señal de cómo le había ido.

-¡La pobrecita no sabrá ni qué la golpeó!- comentó y sus súbditos sonrieron. -¡Esta vez, les prometo que nos haremos de una reina!- Los pequeños seres comenzaron a reír junto con su monarca.

N/A: Este capítulo se lo dedico a Kayla Metallium, mi primera lectora a quien le agradezco de todo corazón, y por supuesto que voy a seguir actualizándolo. Te mando un gran abrazo.


	5. Divertimento

CAP TULO 5: DIVERTIMENTO.

Disclamer: Nada de Labyrinth es mío. Tampoco la canción 'Magic Dance.' Esa es de mi amor imposible, David Bowie. ¡Ah…! ¡La vida es tan injusta! Después de todo, Sarah tiene razón: ¡No es justo!

CAPÍTULO 5: DIVERTIMENTO.

La adolescente alcanzó otras dos puertas con extraños llamadores que poseían rostro. Pero, al igual que las falsas alarmas del túnel, se encontraban inanimados.

-¡Este lugar más que mágico parece sin vida!- dejó escapar un suspiro. Aunque no supiera por qué esperaba que algo hecho de metal cobrara vida. ¿No era ilógico? ¿Y por qué estaba tan segura de que debía haber más habitantes que el poderoso, intolerante y seductor Rey _Goblin_? Eso sí que no tenía ningún sentido.

Estudió las dos puertas. El llamador de una tenía el aro en las orejas, el otro, en la boca. Eso sí que no tenía sentido. ¿Pero, qué podía esperarse teniendo a 'ese' por rey? Suerte que usaba las botas en los pies y los guantes en las manos y no al revés. Igual, no era muy normal. Pensó mientras decidía a dónde ir. Se apartó unos pasos para ver que detrás de la pared había una arboleda. ¡Quizás eran los jardines del castillo! Sonrió acariciando la idea. Si eran, por cierto que sería un buen atajo. Hizo ademán de empujar la puerta con el llamador sordo, mas no lo consiguió.

-Veamos… Son puertas, están cerradas y todo lo que hay son dos horribles llamadores… Mh…- frunció sus labios pensando en si sus conclusiones eran correctos. -¡De acuerdo! ¿Qué pierdo con intentar?- su mano se adelantó al mismo llamador que antes, pero, algo, muy dentro suyo le recomendó el otro. No sabía explicar el por qué sólo… era como si en algún momento, alguna vez ya lo hubiere hecho así… Tras golpear el aro, la puerta se abrió dejándole ver un fantástico bosque, lleno de brillos por donde se mirase y una leve neblina que lo hacía verse algo amenazador… La puerta se cerró tras ella.

Sarah avanzó lentamente por el bosque, tal parecía que ni siquiera los pájaros se dejaban oír. Estaba sola, sin embargo, se sentía vigilada…

-Mira, pequeño Jareth…- le hablaba al bebé en sus brazos, en tanto, en una de sus manos sostenía al cristal con la imagen de su hermana. -¿Sabes quién es?- Toby sonrió y aplaudió contento. -Claro que sí. Ella está segura de que llegará a tiempo. ¿Tú que opinas, eh? Por supuesto que no se lo permitiré. No esta vez.- Sarah había llegado a las dos puertas con llamadores. -Ella te trata mejor desde la otra vez, ¿cierto? Veremos qué más aprende en este nuevo desafío.

Sarah atravesó el bosque sin ningún problema a la vista, salvo por el largo recorrido y el cansancio que comenzaba a sentir en sus piernas. Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado aquel té con pastelitos que Jareth le había ofrecido. ¡Pero, era una locura tomar el té allí encerrados! Siguió camino y luego se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Él…! ¡Oh, cielos, cómo lo odio!- se desquitó con un árbol. -¡Todo el tiempo podría habernos sacado de allí, al igual que en el pasadizo! ¡Rey _Goblin_, te juro que me las vas a pagar! ¡Odioso engreído!- A lo lejos se oyó una masculina risa traída por el viento.

El sol había comenzado a avecinarse al horizonte. Al fin, a un lado del bosque, había una especie de risco; metros más abajo, había una especie de pantano. Desde este, llegaba un horrible olor que casi hizo vomitar a la muchacha. Definitivamente ni loca iba a pasar por allí. Mas, un terrón de tierra se desprendió y ella gritó mientras, desesperada, intentaba sujetarse de algo para evitar la caída. ¡Oh, no! ¡Sería inevitable! ¡No quería morir, y en caso de sobrevivir no sería grato tener que hacerlo con ese olor!

-¡Jareth!- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir con los ojos cerrados fuertemente cuando daba todo por terminado creyendo que su caída sería inminente. Más, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron y la hicieron regresar hacia la seguridad del bosque. Sarah no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. "¡Oh, cielos! No puede ser él… Que no sea él…" Pero era. Y tuvo que aceptarlo cuando al abrir los ojos se encontró con la sonriente y sobradora presencia de él. El Rey _Goblin_ aún seguía con el mismo atuendo, esta vez sin su chaqueta.

-¿Cómo decías, mi Sarah? ¿Que precisabas de mi persona y de los más pequeños detalles que esta pudiera prodigarte?

-¡Ya, de acuerdo!- dijo roja de vergüenza y de furia. -¡¿No me quedó alternativa, bien?!- pretendía seguir camino dejándolo a un lado, pero, el Rey _Goblin_ atrapó su mano.

-¡Ah, no, cosita! ¡Dejo todos mis asuntos reales para socorrerte y ni siquiera me das las gracias! ¡Eres muy maleducada además de todas las otras cosas!

-¡Está bien! ¡Gracias! ¡¿Bien?! ¡¿Conforme?! ¡Muchas gracias!- Jareth dejó escapar su risa, mas, no a ella.

-Sarah, Sarah. No es tan fácil. Si recordarás, antes te dije que todo tiene un precio. Tú me distrajiste con tu llamado y te salvé la vida; ¿cómo piensas pagarme semejante generosidad?

-¡Pero…!- iba a protestar. -¡¿Cómo puedes pretender que se te pague por hacer una buena acción?! ¡Eres un…!

-¿En verdad salvarte la vida es una buena acción?- inquirió como desencantado. -¡Vaya! ¡Cómo han cambiado los valores últimamente!

-¡¿Qué significa eso?!- exigió entre dientes.

-Bueno…, pensé que salvar la vida de una buena persona era una buena acción. Si no, no me hubiere molestado. ¡¿Qué van a decir de mí?! ¡El Rey _Goblin_ es un buenazo! ¡Yo tengo una imagen que sostener!- pareció reprocharle.

-¡Ese no es mi problema! ¡Nadie se preocupará de las acciones de un soberano demente! ¡Y regrésame a Toby ahora mismo!

-¡¿Soberano demente?! ¡¿Que no es tu problema?!- se enfadó. -¡Se acabó, niña tonta! ¡Ahora mismo te pondré de cabeza en el _Bog of Eternal Stench_!- la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el borde del risco. -¡Entonces, así aprenderás a ser más respetuosa y agradecida!

-¡Ah…!- Sarah gritó (como sólo las muchachas saben hacer ante la desesperación, sea justificada o no) al no poder salirse de su agarre. -¡Déjame! ¡No te atrevas! ¡No es justo!

-¡¿No es justo?!- la sujetó de los hombros viéndola de frente. Se preguntaba si en verdad sabría diferenciar lo justo de lo injusto. -¡¿Y, dime, chiquitita,- sonó despectivo -te parecería justo que yo cayera contigo al pantano?

-¡Pues, sería mejor que tú cayeras sólo, sin duda alguna!- Jareth entrecerró sus ojos.

-¡Tú…, pequeña ingrata…!- espetó y ambos comenzaron a caer. La cintura de Sarah era rodeada por uno de sus brazos, el otro en su espalda terminando la mano sobre el hombro. No corría aire entre ellos.

-¡Ah…! ¡¿Qué haces, estás loco?!

-¡Lo mismo de siempre, mi Sarah; complacerte!

-¡Pero…, debías caer sólo!

-¡Oh, bueno! ¿Quieres que te suelte, entonces?

-¡No!- gritó alarmada agarrándose más y él rió.

-¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Será mejor si no ves la caída!

-¡¿Qué?!- se apretó aún más contra él y no se hizo repetir la orden. La caída fue como si los depositaran suavemente sobre cohines. Y así fue. Ambos se hallaban en el centro del _Ballroom_. Ahora completamente vacío de invitados y libre de relojes. Jareth de costado, se acomodó con holgura justo detrás de ella. Un brazo aún sobre su cintura; el otro con el codo apoyado en los almohadones para sostener así su cabeza para verla con diversión.

Sarah prefería no ver. Y entonces, advirtió que ya no caía, que había algo deliciosamente suave debajo de ellos y… respiraba. ¿Entonces, no estaba muerta? Tampoco se sentía el terrible olor del asqueroso pantano… Se animó, pues, a abrir sus ojos. Al notar la elegante sala suspiró sorprendida. Todavía shockeada, no se percató de la suave inhalación de Jareth sobre su pelo, muy próximo a su oreja. Cuando se dio cuenta, volteó su rostro para verle, pero, él sólo le sonrió como si nunca se hubiere atrevido desde su inicial postura, así que no podía acusarle de nada. Aún cuando estuviere segura.

-¡Eres… un maldito demonio!- giró quedando con su espalda apoyada para hacerle frente. -¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¡Pensé que…!

-¡Oh, vamos, Sarah! ¿Pensaste que iba a ser tan tonto como para arrojarme al pantano?- siguió con diversión. -Y, reconócelo. Fue divertido y estamos en un lugar mucho mejor.- Sarah observó a su alrededor.

-Este sitio…

-¿Sí?- cuestionó él precavido.

-No sé… Es como si… yo hubiera estado alguna vez.

-¿En serio? Quizás. O quizás sea una premonición.

-¿Premonición de qué?- le cuestionó ella viéndolo de nuevo.

-De tu futuro.- sonrió persuasivo, en tanto, su mano abandonaba su cintura para acariciar su cabello con lentitud.

-¡Yo no pertenezco aquí! ¡Yo tengo familia, un perro, la escuela, mis compañeros…!

-¿Una familia?- inquirió con su mano nuevamente en su cintura. -¿Una familia que te usa de doncella en castigo a tu… juventud, tus fantasías? ¿La escuela? ¡¿Qué puede darte un edificio donde todo lo que se hace es robar la magia a los niños, con muy elaboradas teorías?!- su enojo ya era notorio y creciente a medida que hablaba. -¡¿Compañeros?! ¡En mi vida he visto ninguno de ellos acercarse amablemente a tu persona!- ella parecía dolida. -¡Sí, a ti, a la monstruosidad que sabe que no todo es como ellos dicen; la monstruosidad que se atreve a insultarlos con sus sueños! Ellos son unos asnos, Sarah.- su voz volvió a ser suave y complaciente, casi un ruego a que ella abriera sus ojos. -De todo lo que has nombrado, lo único que se salva es tu perro. Y eso tiene solución.- Tras el shock, Sarah permaneció pensativa. ¡¿Pero, de qué estaban discutiendo?! ¡Ella sólo estaba allí para rescatar a Toby! ¡¿Por qué estaban discutiendo sobre su propia persona como si… como si… fueran una pareja?! ¡Eso era ridículo! ¡Y aún más que él la estuviera defendiendo del resto del mundo!

-Entrégame al niño.- fue todo lo que dijo y él la observó desconcertado y apesadumbrado.

-Sarah, no empieces con esa tontería. Y no puedes desafiarme. No has llegado aquí por tus propios medios y aún debes llegar al castillo.

-Quiero recuperar a Toby, Su Majestad. Y tú no vas a impedirlo.

-¿Sarah, recuerdas algo?- cuestionó suspicaz.

-¿Qué debo recordar?- interrogó sin comprender el por qué de su pregunta.

-Nada.- respondió inexpresivo. -Sólo una tontería. Olvídalo.- Sarah cada vez estaba más segura de que ese sujeto tenía un serio problema de personalidad, de actitud y de… sanidad mental. -¿Quieres un durazno?- le ofreció con una morbosa sonrisa al crear una esfera en la punta de sus dedos; la cual arrojó y volvió a atrapar convertida en el alimento. Sarah tenía hambre, no había comido nada más que unos pares de galletas y el vaso de leche. Observó la fruta mordiéndose los labios, dudosa en aceptarla o no. ¿Por qué sentía la irresistible tentación de tomarla y a la vez una gran alarma como si eso fuera una bomba atómica? -Vamos. ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Piensas que voy a envenenarte o algo así?- rió por lo bajo. -Mira. Así no serás tan desconfiada.- se lo llevó a la boca sin quitar su mirada de encima de esos ingenuos ojos verdes que reflejaban la lucha de su alma. Sarah pensaba que aquel gesto era casi como la invitación de un vampiro a unírsele, y le dio un escalofrío. Pronto, tuvo el durazno frente a sus propios labios. -No tiene nada, Sarah.- ¡No, no otra vez su nombre dicho así y ellos… así, completamente solos, tumbados cómodamente sobre almohadones, demasiado… cerca uno del otro! ¡Parecía que él quisiera volverla tan demente como él! -Jamás te envenenaría. Este es un durazno de mis tierras. Y yo soy el rey. Sería tonto envenenar lo que… me pertenece.- volvió a ofrecerle el fruto casi acariciando con este sus labios. -Considéralo como… tu pago por rescatarte ya dos veces.- Los labios de Sarah temblaron, en tanto, luchaban por decidirse a abrirse o no. Él continuaba viéndola intensamente, más próximo que antes, quizás. Cuando al fin hubo suficiente espacio, él empujó el fruto con suavidad. Sarah finalmente dio un pequeño mordisco y el fruto se apartó tan lentamente como se había acercado. -¿Ves? No hay nada de malo allí. ¿Tiene buen sabor, verdad?- ella sólo pudo cabecear, en tanto, acababa de tragar el dulce y jugoso trozo. Aquella mirada parecía hechizarla. -¿Quieres más?- ella se forzó a respirar; su corazón parecía un caballo desbocado. -Si tienes hambre deberías. Todavía te falta un buen trecho para llegar a mi castillo. Toma.- le ofreció para que lo agarrara con la mano. -Cuando llegues, habrá mucho más para aliviar tu viaje.- La fruta cambió de dueño.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella confundida y algo intimidada.

-¿Por qué qué cosa?

-¿Por qué…, de repente, eres… amable conmigo?

-Sarah…, yo soy generoso.- le sonrió con dulzura. -Pero, puedo ser cruel.- La adolescente lo observó con sus ojos bien abiertos, alarmada. -Pero…, contigo, me gustaría ser generoso, todo el tiempo. Excepto cuando se me antoja hacerte rabiar.- Ella pareció relajarse, un poco.

-Tú… hablas muy raro…

-¿Raro? Yo creo que hablo correctamente.

-Me refiero a que… hablas como si… nos conociéramos…

-Bueno…, quizás haya sido así; en un sueño.- volvió a sonreírle con audacia. -Quizás…,- susurró próximo a sus labios -esta vez sea por lejos más que un sueño…- Sarah estaba petrificada. ¿Él…? ¿Él no iba a besarla; o sí? ¡Ella… nunca había sido besada por un hombre! ¡Ni siquiera por un muchacho de su edad! ¡Nunca! ¡Sólo en sus tontos sueños de príncipes y caballeros…! ¡Él era un rey! ¡No! ¡No se atrevería! ¡Simplemente no podía! Jareth rió suavemente sobre sus labios; acariciándolos tan sólo con su aliento. Nunca llegó a tocarlos con los propios. -Es hora de irnos, cosa preciosa. El tiempo es corto.- se incorporó aún con ella en brazos, desafiando a la ley de la gravedad hasta quedar ambos de pie. -Yo debo atender ciertos… asuntos y tú debes seguir tu camino. ¿Lista?

-S-sí.- pudo conquistar nuevamente su voz.

-Sosténte de mí.- Y tras un nuevo abrazo; de repente, se halló sola en un basurero. La esencia del rey permanecía ligeramente como su presencia en ese lugar.

-¡¿Que…?! ¡No es justo!- clamó a la nada; pues, no había rastros del monarca por ningún lado. En su mano, todavía sostenía el durazno, todavía rozagante, que sólo le traía más recuerdos de los momentos anteriores. Le dio otro mordisco con rabia, luego, otro y otro; lo hacía más por despecho que por necesidad. -¡Ese malvado…!- pateó al primer cacharro que halló cerca. -¡¿Cómo se atreve a traerme en medio de toda esta basura?! ¡Y abandonarme!- iba a desquitarse con otro trasto, hasta que advirtió que se trataba de un reloj. ¡¿Las seis?! ¡Con razón estaba oscureciendo! A lo lejos, se veía el castillo; desde el cual, se oía una melodía.

"-Vi a mi nena, llorando fuerte como un bebé lo haría.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

El amor de mi nena se fue,

y dejó a mi nena triste.

Nadie sabía…"- entonaba el monarca. -¡Qué clase de hechizo usar!" se unieron distintas vocecitas rasposas y el gritito de un bebé feliz, a la voz del monarca; mientras, seguían cantando muy venturosamente.

Sarah no estaba segura de qué se estaba hablando, pero…, no le hacía mucha gracia. No sabía por qué le estaba molestando aquella bonita y alegre tonada. ¡Asuntos reales! ¡Ja! Con más decisión que nunca escaló aquellas montañas de armatostes viejos rumbo al castillo, en el centro de _Goblin City_.

-¡No puedo perder! ¡No puedo! ¡No desesperes, Toby! ¡Ya voy por ti!

"-Baba y caracoles.

-O colas de perritos.

-Trueno o relßmpago.

-Y el bebé dijo:- a esta altura el canto estaba en su máximo apogeo. -Danza magia, danza.

-Danza magia, danza.

-Danza magia, danza.

-Danza magia, danza. Pon ese bebÚ hechizado en mÝ.

-Salta magia, salta.

-Salta magia, salta.

-Salta magia, salta.

-Pon esa magia saltando en mi.

íManotea ese bebÚ, hazlo libre!"

En el castillo, parecía haberse organizado una pequeña fiesta, en honor a Toby, pues, todos los _goblins_ bailaban a su alrededor o se lo pasaban de brazo en brazo, en tanto, él reía y reía de lo más contento. ¡Hasta el rey lo zamarreaba de aquí para allá haciéndolo reír más! ¡Y a veces sólo lo abrazaba para girar junto con él; o lo más divertido, lo arrojaba por encima de su cabeza y lo atrapaba él mismo o alguno de los _goblins_ más grandes! ¡Eso sí que era mejor que cualquier nana o guardería! ¡Ni siquiera su mamá podía compararse con toda esa diversión! ¡Y cómo volaban _goblins_ y gallinas por el aire! ¡No podía dejar de estar hilarante!

Cuando el bebé agotado, se quedó dormido en brazos de Jareth; este ordenó hacer silencio, y se lo entregó a uno de los _goblins_, uno de sus guardias personales.

-Llévalo a su cuna, en mi recámara, y quédate con él por si despierta.- susurró.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- se alejó con el pequeño.

-Bien, ahora, iré a hacerles una visita a esos ingratos traidores.- entrecerró los ojos con placer.

-¿Me extrañaron, asquerosas alimañas?- cuestionó el rey a sus cautivos.

-¿Quién podría?- murmuró Hoggle y el resto lo silenció para que no tener más problemas de los que ya tenían.

-A ver… ¿Se enteraron de la nueva noticia? Tenemos una visita muy especial hoy, en nuestro amado _Labyrinth_.

-¿Sí? ¿Quién?- interrogó el enano sin verdadero interés.

-A la futura reina.- Jareth sonrió con malicia. -Esta vez no hay quien la ayude y la haga cometer más tonterías de las que suele hacer. ¿No es grandioso?- los prisioneros le observaron preocupados e inquietos. ¿Habría venido a ayudarles?

-¡¿Sarah?!- Hoggle no pudo evitar su sorpresa y esperanza. -¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-Oh, bueno…- tomó un codo con su mano, en tanto, la otra frotaba su barbilla. -Supongo que debe estar tratando de llegar a la ciudad, ahora mismo. Pasamos un gran tiempo allí afuera juntos, pero, yo tenía cosas importantes que hacer aquí; como preparar su llegada. ¿No crees?- le sonrió con maldad.

-¡Si le hace algo…!

-Lo que yo le haga pronto no será de tu incumbencia. De hecho, ya no lo es.- volvió a prodigarle una de esas sonrisas. -Pero…, debo darte las gracias, 'Hogbrain.' Nada de esto hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda.

-¡Es Hoggle! ¡Y yo no hice na'a!

-¡¿Nada?!- rió con soltura. -¡¿Nada?! ¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, 'Hogwart', Sarah jamás me hubiera llamado nuevamente! ¡¿Qué les parece, eh?! ¡Se divirtió con ustedes por un rato, y luego, se deshizo de todos para convocarme!- rió perversamente. -¿No es eso motivo suficiente para estar agradecido?- los prisioneros se quedaron sin palabras. -¿Sabes qué? Para demostrarte mi… gratitud, 'Hoggart' te prometo que cualquiera sea tu castigo, no te dolerá…

-¿En serio?- lo miró con ansiedad.

-Demasiado.- se largó una carcajada y reparó en las _fairies_ en la jaula. -¿Y ustedes? ¿Están cómodas allí o necesitan más diversión, eh?- tomó la pajarera entre sus manos y la sacudió. Las _fairies_ terminaron mareadas sujetándose de los barrotes. El Rey _Goblin_ ya se alejaba dejando oír su risotada.


	6. Una Tierra Serena

CAP TULO 6: A LAND SERENE. (UNA TIERRA SERENA.)

CAPÍTULO 6: A LAND SERENE. (UNA TIERRA SERENA.)

Disclamer: _Labyrinth_ no me pertence. Tampoco la canción "Whitin You" sino a ¡ah…! David Bowie. ¿Y, por qué yo no puedo vivir contigo, entonces? ¡Rayos!

Sarah consiguió salir del basurero y alcanzar los lindes de _Goblin City_. Los portones permanecían cerrados. Aparentemente no había ningún guardia custodiando la entrada. "Qué extraño…"- pensó.

El ocaso otorgaba a _Labyrinth_ tanto encanto como el amanecer. La joven empujó una de las hojas de ingreso y, a pocos metros, se encontró con otro juego de ellas; a un lado, había una especie de robot gigante. Sarah lo miró con aprehensión. ¿Sería sólo un adorno? En su mente se lo imaginó en movimiento atacándola a ella y a otros seres que curiosamente se parecían a algunos muñecos y adornos que tenía en su cuarto. "Espero que sólo sea decorativo…"- pensó pasando a su lado con cautela, entre tanto, se aproximaba a la siguientes puertas. Al igual que antes, tuvo que empujar, ésta vez con algo más de fuerza. Al fin, tuvo suficiente espacio como para atravesar el dintel y encontrarse en una silenciosa, vacía y serena _Goblin City_.

La ciudad no dejaba de ser pintoresca. Pero…, ¿vivía alguien allí? Tal parecía que ni el viento existía. ¿Y, qué era eso? Se preguntó al ver una galería, completamente hecha de cristal, conectada directamente desde la entrada hasta los diferentes puntos de la ciudad. Eso… ¿era normal? Bueno. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era avanzar directo al castillo, ¿verdad? Así que tomó el camino que aparentemente llevaba directo a él. ¡En verdad había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba! ¡¿No era ella astuta?! Sonrió para sí y comenzó a andar segura de su triunfo.

-íSu Majestß! íSu Majestß!- un _goblin_ ingresó corriendo a la sala del trono, donde el Rey _Goblin_, relajado en su trono como era su costumbre, supervisaba los últimos detalles antes del arribo de Sarah. Toby aún dormía.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó molesto con la interrupción.

-íLa chica!

-¿Qué sucede?

-íAtraves¾ la puerta!- Jareth observó el reloj; siete menos veinte.

-No hay problema. Terminen con todo lo que pedí. Por si acaso la observaré desde aquí.

-íSÝ, Su Majestß!- el mismo súbdito se retiró.

-¿Y el bebé?- cuestionó.

-La nana lo estß cambiando. íOlÝa como el _Bog of Eternal Stench_!- comentó uno y se oyeron las risotadas.

-¡¿Quién habla?!- rió Jareth -¡Recuerdo cuando tus padres te tuvieron! ¡Eras tan horrible como ahora y apestabas tanto que nadie quería cargarte!

-í┐Y, entonceÆ, c¾mo lo llevaban, mh?- cuestionó otro con curiosidad.

-¡Así!- aclaró el rey y le dio una patada que lo hizo volar a la próxima habitación y hubo más jolgorio. -¡Ahora, basta de risas y a trabajar! ¡Squeal!- nombró al _goblin_ a su lado. -Avisa a la nana que aliste al bebé para después de las siete.

-¡Sí, Su Majestad!- se dio prisa; todos estaban expectantes y ansiosos. ¡Ésta vez tenía que resultar! ¿No?

Jareth se aproximó a la ventana, y con un pie en ella buscó con su vista a la muchacha. Cuando la halló sonrió. Allí estaba dándose prisa por llegar a horario por una de las galerías. ¿Estaría todavía enojada por dejarla en el basurero? ¡Sólo la había ayudado! De no ser así, el laberinto hubiera sido diferente a cuando ella arribó por primera vez. ¿No que era fácil? Pues, él no veía el por qué ella tendría que enfadarse con él. Bueno, al menos, no tanto. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo cuando ella gritó frustrada frente a las puertas del castillo.

Sarah avanzó por el camino más directo hacia el castillo. No sabía qué hora era, pero, de seguro no tenía mucho tiempo para rescatar a su hermano del poderoso, arrogante, elegante y fastidioso Rey _Goblin_.

Ya a pocos pasos del castillo, pensó que ya la corona de laureles era suya. Él le había ofrecido una, ¿no era así? Pues, bien. Ella la había conseguido por sí misma. Sonrió jactanciosa. ¡Pobre Rey _Goblin_! ¡Ella ganaría y lo obligaría a pedirle disculpas por todas las maldades que le había hecho y las horribles cosas que le había dicho! ¡Y por llevarse a su hermano y decir esas tonterías de que se llamaría como él y que sería su heredero y demás! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Él tendría mucho de qué arrepentirse!

La gran sonrisa satisfactoria se borró cuando notó que la galería era un camino muerto a tan sólo un par de metros de los portones. No había salida por allí, y no había nada con qué golpear el cristal frente a ella.

-¡Ah!- gritó sintiéndose malograda. ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle ésto?! ¡¿Por qué…?! "Espera un momento… ¿por qué sé que ésto no debería estar aquí? ¿Por qué estoy tan segura que lo hizo adrede si yo nunca he estado aquí antes para comprobar que ésto no estaba ya desde antes?" -¡No importa! ¡Ahora, debo buscar la entrada!- regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la siguiente galería que halló y comenzó a recorrerla. A veces, alejándose del castillo; a veces acercándose, pero, todavía sin disponer de una entrada. Y otra, vez, tuvo que elegir otro camino. -¡Sí!- gritó con alegría al advertir que ahora estaba en la senda correcta y que ya no había cristal que le impidiera alcanzar los pesados portones. Empujó éstos varias veces, hasta que al fin tuvo espacio suficiente. Pues, no tenía quién la ayudara. Y una imagen de ella abriendo esa entrada con otra ropa, con algunos seres ayudándola a empujarla, pareció golpear su mente. ¿Por qué? Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esa loca idea de la cabeza. ¡No era momento de soñar despierta! Dio unos pasos más y se dirigió por un pasillo hasta la sala del trono. Ésta estaba completamente vacía. Observó el antiguo reloj, ¡sólo tenía menos de cinco minutos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo había perdido en esas malditas galerías de cristal frente al castillo?! Y se dirigió hacia unas escaleras, sólo por allí podía haberse fugado el Rey _Goblin_.

Aquellos pocos escalones, la condujeron al _Escher Room, _donde las escaleras ascendían y descendían de maneras imposibles y fuera de toda lógica. Ella se detuvo pasmada. ¡Ésto era como… el póster en la pared de su cuarto! Apenas conteniendo el aliento, se adentró y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras sujetándose la falda de su vestido. ¡¿Por qué no se habría dejado el jean y la camisa debajo?! ¿Acaso no había nadie allí?

-"Cómo cambias mi mundo, tú, cosa preciosa…"- una voz comenzó a oírse, una voz conocida y llena de pena, como si aquella melodía lo transportara a un triste pasado; voz que ella intentó hallar. -"Me tienes hambriento y casi exhausto… Todo lo que hice lo hice por ti…"- Sarah tomó otra escalera, por momento quedando cabeza abajo, por momentos aparentemente de costado. -"No muevo estrellas adie… Corres tan rápido, corres tan lejos…"- Jareth, ahora vestido totalmente de negro, sentado en una ventana, la observaba yendo y viniendo por las distintas escaleras. -"Tus ojos pueden ser crueles…"- arrojó una esfera de cristal hacia ella, la cual cayó a su lado y comenzó a guiarla, en tanto, ella trataba de no perderla. -"Sólo como yo puedo ser cruel… Oh, sigo creyendo en ti…; sí, lo hago."- hizo una pausa teniéndola ya frente a sí, se puso de pie, ambos se quedaron viendo. -"Vivo sin tu luz… Amo sin tus latidos…"- él se acercó a ella con calma. -"Yo… Yo… no puedo… vivir… dentro tuyo…"- terminó la canción; y la observó con profundidad y una suave sonrisa. -Pero, ya no más, Sarah.- su voz era como una caricia. -Ésta vez, si cometes el mismo error nos perjudicarás a ambos. Y yo te di mi palabra de que jamás dejaría que algo te dañase.- extendió su mano hacia ella. Sarah observó aquella mano enguantada y tragó saliva. ¿De qué error estaba hablando? ¿Por qué otra vez actuaba y se expresaba como si ellos… se hubieran conocido antes?

-¿Dónde está Toby?

-Sarah, él está bien atendido aquí. ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensas que soy? Además, tu hermano me agrada.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡¿Tú… sólo quieres hacerme perder el poco tiempo que tengo, verdad?!- se enfadó al recordar aquel horrible laberinto de cristal, eso sí que no fue fácil, ni agradable, ni nada por el estilo. Lo miró con reproche. Pronto, ya no estuvieron en el _Escher Room_, si no debajo de éste, donde la última vez sus destinos se habían separado, partes de paredes y de otros elementos flotando en el aire alrededor de ellos. Sarah no supo por qué, mas, las palabras vinieron a su mente como un acto reflejo. El Rey _Goblin_ continuaba con negra vestimenta, mas, Sarah se lo imaginó por un segundo ataviado totalmente de blanco, exhausto, desesperado y dolido.

-Sarah…- él la nombró y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Su tono casi era de disculpa y de súplica. De pronto, ella sentía deseos de llorar tontamente. ¿No era ridículo? ¿Por qué sentía esa angustia dentro suyo? ¡No podía mostrarse así! ¡Ella…! ¡Ella no podía perder! ¡No quería perder! ¿O sí? ¡¿Qué clase de trucos le jugaba su mente?! ¡¿Por qué venían imágenes a ella; imágenes que no entendía, pero, conocía?!

-Entrégame al niño.- Jareth no pudo sino suspirar con amargura. ¿Otra vez tendría que pasar por ese amargo momento? Si ella lo quería de la manera difícil…

-Sarah, cuidado. He sido generoso, pero, puedo ser cruel.- se acercó a ella ahora ataviado absolutamente de blanco. Una capa imitaba el plumaje de un búho blanco.

-¿Generoso? ¿En qué has sido generoso?

-¡En todo!- volvió a recordarle enfadado como aquella vez. Y comenzó a circundarla. -Hice todo lo que quisiste. Quisiste que tomara al niño, lo hice. Temblaste ante mí. Yo infundía temor. ¡He reordenado el tiempo! ¡He dado vuelta al mundo! ¡Y lo he hecho todo por ti! Estoy agotado de hacer tu gusto. ¿No es eso generosidad? ¿Y más aún cuando lo hago por segunda vez?- Sarah tragó saliva. ¿Por segunda vez? ¡¿Qué segunda vez?! ¡Está bien! ¡Pese a su fastidiosa persona, él la había ayudado en varias ocasiones, pero…, no por eso debía soportarlo y entregarle a su hermano! ¿No? ¡No! Se dijo testarudamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia él con aquellas palabras que fluían tan naturalmente de sus labios. El Rey _Goblin_ retrocedió con cada paso de ella. ¡Si ella supiera cómo dolía! ¡Cómo su alma gritaba de angustia con cada palabra!

-Enormes peligros e innumerables penurias he atravesado para llegar al castillo y recuperar al niño que robaste. Porque mi voluntad…- su voz pareció quebrarse, y trató de recuperarse, en tanto, se sentía una verdadera villana. ¡Pero, estaba haciendo lo correcto! ¡Estaba haciendo lo correcto! Se repitió a sí misma. - mi voluntad es fuerte y mi reino tan grande…"

-¡Detente! Espera, Sarah.- la mano de Jareth se extendió hacia ella para detenerla. -Mira, lo que te ofrezco.- le presentó un cristal. -Tus sueños. Por favor, entiende.- Sarah observa aquella orbe tan familiar, y sí. Deseaba tomarla. Pero, no debía. Ella… debía hacer lo correcto.

-Y mi reino tan grande…- Todo era exactamente igual; pensó él. Pero, luego, se dijo que no. No lo era. Pero, sí. Debía ser.

-Pido tan poco.- le rogó. -Sólo déjame gobernarte y tendrás todo lo que quieres. Date cuenta, Sarah.

-Y mi reino tan grande…- apartó la mirada de la suya. -¡Nunca puedo recordar esa parte!- Jareth se aproximó a ella con el cristal en su mano.

-Sólo témeme, ámame, haz lo que digo y seré tu esclavo. Seré tuyo, Sarah.- la observó con plegaria, temor, dolor y amor. Hizo otra tentativa de que se adueñara de sus sueños.

-Y mi reino tan grande… Y mi reino tan grande…- lo miró con triunfo. ¡Se había acordado! ¡Todo lo que tenía que decir eran seis simples palabras! -Tú…- pero, parecía que se estrangulaban en su garganta y nuevamente sentía ese irrefrenable deseo de llorar y ese inexplicable sentimiento de culpa, de dolor. ¿Por qué? -Tú… no…- Jareth cerró sus ojos. "Muy bien, Sarah. Entonces, será de ésta forma. No me dejas alternativa. Ya no puedo cambiar; y si me empiezas a odiar; pues, que así sea. Yo ya no puedo hacer otra cosa." -Tú no tienes… poder… sobre…- antes de que ella completara su sentencia. Jareth avanzó hacia ella, pese al dolor emocional y físico que le causaban aquellas malditas palabras y sorpresivamente la atrajo hacia sí. Y ella no pudo agregar ni una sola palabra más, porque sus labios fueron sellados por un apasionado beso que la obligó a entreabrir sus labios. Los ojos de Sarah observaron su avance con gran sorpresa, y permanecieron así hasta que durante el beso, ella comenzó a sentirse tan débil…, mas, a la vez tan bien… La joven cerró los ojos y sus sentidos se intensificaron. Él sabía tan dulce como aquel durazno… Él sabía a durazno… Las campanadas del reloj anunciaron que el tiempo del reto se había acabado.

Jareth se obligó a terminar con el beso. Ahora, ambos estaban ataviados como aquella noche en la cual bailaron en el _Ballroom_. La miró con satisfacción, pero, sin rastro de maldad. Sarah todavía estaba atónita. ¿Él… la había besado? ¡¿Él la había besado…?!

-¿T-tú…?- fue todo lo que la muchacha pudo gesticular.

-Sí. Yo. ¿A quién esperabas?

-¿Cómo…?- todavía no conseguía ajustar sus sentimientos. -¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

-Y lo tendrás. Pero, déjame llevarte hacia donde se encuentra, por favor.- le indicó que aferrara su brazo. Y la condujo hacia un pasillo, donde una _goblin_ sostenía al bebé en brazos. Sarah no pudo contener su alegría y corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Toby!- extendió los brazos hacia el niño que sonriente se inclinó hacia ella y acabó abrazado. -¡Oh, Toby! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Todo es mi culpa!- Toby comenzó a moverse inquieto para arrojar sus bracitos hacia el soberano con una risita como si dijera: "¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hagamos otra vez aquello de 'Danza magia, danza'!" Jareth correspondió la sonrisa al pequeño que se esforzaba por alcanzarle. La joven no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Desde cuándo su hermanito iba tan complaciente a los brazos de un extraño? ¡Él siempre lloraba buscando a Karen! ¡¿Por qué era tan… amistoso con él?! ¡¿Justo con él?! Observó a Jareth con recriminación. -¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- espetó.

-Sarah. Yo no le he hecho nada. Ambos simpatizamos; eso es todo. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-¡Tú no puedes simpatizarle a nadie! ¡Eres… un malvado, tramposo e insoportable sujeto!- Jareth sólo mostró una mueca ladina en sus labios.

-Cosita, mejor te calmas.- tomó al niño entre sus brazos pese a que ella intentó evitarlo. -Por si no lo sabes, a todos los _feys_ nos gustan los niños. Bueno, a casi todos. Y…,- Toby lo obligó a hacer una pausa, pues, se había adueñado de su nariz -con respecto a ti…, ahora me acompañarás al _Ballroom_. Nuestros invitados nos están aguardando.- entregó al pequeño a la nana dándole indicaciones. -Ésta noche llévalo a su cuarto.- la nana cabeceó afirmativamente y tras una inclinación se retiró con el bebé en brazos.

-¡¿Nuestros?!- se asombró.

-Sí, mi amor. Nuestros. Tú eres mi pareja. Por ende, ellos son nuestros invitados. No tienes por qué temer. Allí no hay ningún _fey_ como la vez pasada. Me encargué que ésta vez la compañía sea más… a tu gusto.

-¡¿Rey _Goblin_, puedes decirme por qué siempre hablas como si yo ya hubiera estado aquí?!- se exasperó. Él la miró fijamente sujetándola de los hombros.

-Porque éste es tu segundo viaje, Sarah. No creo que hayas olvidado todo por completo. ¿No has sentido como… si lo hubieras soñado, o algo así?

-¡Oh, no…!- se lamentó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. -¡No puede ser…! ¡¿Todas esas imágenes…?! ¡¿Todos esos momentos que venían a mi mente…?!

-Sí.- le confirmó él tratando de confortarla con una caricia en su rostro.

-¡¿Eso…?! ¡¿Eso fue anoche, verdad?!- ella casi gritó. ¡¿Oh, cómo podía haber deseado dos veces deshacerse de su pequeño hermano?! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo era?!

-Sarah…, eso no es tan importante ahora. Por favor; más tarde, cuando el baile acabe hablaremos sobre ello. Pero, ahora, querida mía, ven conmigo. Te dije que las penurias de tu viaje serían recompensadas una vez en mi castillo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó ella dolida. -¡¿Por qué me pusiste esa maldita trampa frente al castillo?!

-Sarah, ahora no.- pareció advertirle. -Tenemos una celebración aguardándonos.- tomó su brazo y lo ubicó sobre el suyo. -Todo estará bien. Y todo será aclarado después de la fiesta.

-¿Y qué celebramos?- sonó irónica. -¿Mi derrota? ¿Lo tonta que soy por…?- se silenció. No. Ella no confiaba en él. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de decir?

-Sarah, celebramos porque… tú estás aquí. Y de ninguna manera, tu derrota.

-¿Entonces…?- se lo quedó viendo y se puso a analizar a medida que se dirigían hacia otro corredor. -¡¿Entonces, es mi despedida?! ¡Tú ganaste, así que te quedarás con Toby y me regresarás a mi mundo!- no pudo evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran. ¡Ella no deseaba perder a su hermano! ¡No deseaba dejarlo allí, solo; lejos de sus padres, de su hogar!

-Sarah, creo que no entiendes nada. Creo que no importa lo que yo haga, tú siempre pensarás lo peor de mí, ¿no es así?- se mostró dolido.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres que piense lo contrario, si siempre estás maltratándome?!

-¡¿Yo te maltrato?!- él se ofuscó y detuvo su andar. -¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el que te lastima?! ¡¿Y dime, Sarah; si yo soy tal como tú dices que soy, qué se supone que yo debo opinar sobre ti?! ¡Estoy harto de mostrarte mi amabilidad! ¡Tal parece que no es eso lo que quieres! ¡Si te gusta mi lado más oscuro, entonces, eso es lo que tendrás!

-¡¿Qué si me gusta?! ¡Ja! ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡Eso es todo!- Jareth apenas podía contener su enfado. Y de repente, una máscara de frialdad cubrió su rostro. En sus labios, se dibujó una maquiavélica mueca.

-Entonces…, ¡qué lástima! Porque, yo no pienso deshacerme de ti. Y eso, chiquitita, es lo que realmente festejo. Ahora, bien; tú has rechazado tus sueños, y has perdido. Yo soy tu rey, ahora. Y tu hermano, será mi heredero como lo había planeado desde tu primer viaje. Ahora, vamos al baile, cosa preciosa.

-¡No lo permitiré!- se desprendió de su brazo. -¡Y no te acompañaré a ningún estúpido baile! ¡Si quieres celebrar cómo destruyes a los demás, celebra tú sólo, pues!- comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Sarah! ¡Regresa!- demandó ella no hacía caso ninguno. Otra vez, a la manera difícil. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo no iba a creerlo un villano si ella no dejaba de comportarse de esa manera tan… desafiante ante cada cosa que él dijera o hiciera! -¡Te lo ordeno!- espetó y como si alguien la sujetara de brazos y piernas; ella se detuvo y una fuerza la arrastró hacia el monarca. Su espalda chocó contra su pecho, y pronto, los fuertes brazos la rodearon. -No eres rival para mí, Sarah. Tú eres ahora uno de mis subordinados.- susurró en su oído. Ella lo miró enfadada. -Te lo dije; soy tu rey.- la liberó para ofrecerle su brazo. -Ahora, si no quieres que te someta otra vez a éste tipo de encantamientos, sé buena chica y acompáñame al baile como la dama, que sé que eres.- Sarah se cruzó de brazos. ¡Vaya descaro! Tenía que refutarle con algo. ¡Debía y lo haría! ¡Quería que él se sintiera mal o algo así! Y sólo se le ocurrió decir algo que debería haber pensado dos veces.

-Yo soy menor de edad, Rey _Goblin_. ¿No sería correcto que le preguntaras a mis padres si puedo ir contigo a un baile?

-Tus padres me tienen sin cuidado alguno, querida mía.- se cruzó de brazos imitándola. -Y, con respecto a tu edad…,quizás en tu mundo seas menor, pero, aquí…- se inclinó para hablarle próximo a su oído, su voz se transformó en seda -estás a punto caramelo.- Sarah creyó que el corazón se le detuvo, mas, no; por el contrario, sus latidos estaban más agitados que nunca. -¿Por qué crees que siendo el rey de éstas tierras voy a dejarme gobernar por las de tu anterior mundo?- volvió a elevarse. -¿Ahora, mi chiquitita, vienes o te llevo?- volvió a extender su brazo. Sarah respiró con fuerza tratando de superarse y con incomodidad y recelo aceptó su guía.


	7. La Cena En El Ballroom

CAP TULO 7: LA CENA EN EL BALLROOM.

CAPÍTULO 7: LA CENA EN EL _BALLROOM_.

Disclamer: Otra vez les juro, no me pertenece. Esto es agotador, ¿sabes? Pero, sí son mios _Sir_ Erwin, _Sir_ Gontran, _Sir_ Conrad y _Lady_ Alin. Espero que les gusten por qué los encontrarán a lo largo de la historia. El personaje de las orejas tampoco que se menciona tampoco, jeje. Lo entenderán ni bien lleguen a la mitad del capítulo, más o menos.

El Rey _Goblin_ se detuvo frente a la entrada del _Ballroom_, aguardando a que los anunciaran. Observó de reojo a su compañera, la cual parecía estar controlando su rabia. Sus ojos se posaron en el agitado pecho que subía y bajaba con cada inhalación y exhalación que hacía. Tendría que vigilarla de cerca por si se le daba por arrojar una silla contra las paredes como la otra vez. Sonrió para sí.

-No olvides sonreír, mi Sarah. Hay muchas que quisieran estar en tu lugar.- sus ojos lo vieron con fuego. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser!

-¡Atención; Su Alteza, Jareth, Rey de los _Goblins_, y _Lady_ Sarah!- el _Ballroom_, ahora lleno de invitados, se mantuvo en silencio mientras los portones se abrían dejando paso a la pareja. Los invitados se arquearon en respeto a su soberano.

Sarah observó que si bien había algunos que otros de la misma raza que el rey, en su mayoría eran criaturas como las que describía aquel libro rojo. Y de hecho, había unas que… se le hacían conocidas. ¡Ya recordó! ¡Las que vio en aquellas imágenes! ¡Los que la ayudaron con la puerta aquella vez! Aunque no recordara todo de aquella vez… Suspiró agobiada. ¿Por qué no recordaba? Ellos, a su vez, parecían querer decirle algo con sus miradas; parecían desesperados por comunicarle algo, pero, algo se los impedía. Incluso, parecía que nadie tenía permiso para aproximarse a ella. ¿O tan sólo sería porque él estaba a su lado?

Jareth la llevó hasta una larga mesa, corrió una silla para que ella se sentara a su lado. Él se ubicó en la cabecera, e indicó a un criado que podían comenzar a servir. Pronto, los criados trajeron diferentes platillos. Algunos, que podían ser reconocidos por la muchacha, otros, que la hacían hasta dudar si alguna vez los probaría. Comida de _goblins_; ella pensó. Por las dudas, mejor no preguntar.

-¿Su Majestad, es verdad lo que hemos oído?- cuestionó un _fey_ mayor que Jareth sentado frente a Sarah.

-Depende de lo que hayan oído.- sonrió éste como si estuviera haciendo una advertencia.

-¡Oh! Seguro.- bajó la voz en un tono más confidencial captando la sugestión. -No queremos arruinar la sorpresa.- cómplice, rió con suavidad y volvió a hablar con normalidad. -Me refiero a… el festejo más grande después de éste.- escogió muy cuidadosamente las palabras.

-Sí; es cierto.- sonrió espiando a Sarah, la cual examinaba con cierta aprehensión el platillo que le habían servido.

-Me alegro mucho por usted, Su Alteza.

-Gracias, tío.

-No sabe tan mal como se ve.- Sarah oyó una voz junto a ella. Observó hacia su otro lado, y se encontró con otro _fey_. ¡Genial! ¡¿Qué no podían al menos sentarla junto a alguna criatura que no fuera más… fastidiosa y jactanciosa que ésta raza?! El sujeto era joven, podía decirse que casi un adulto. Sus ojos eran parecidos a los del rey, pero de color gris. Su cabello, era de un rubio más oscuro que el de Jareth, aunque igual de lacio, también con un corte desparejo, sólo que no era airado, y caía suavemente sobre sus facciones sin llegar a alcanzar sus hombros.

-¿Y…, qué se supone que es?- cuestionó aún con su mal humor rondando su persona.

-Bueno…,- aclaró su garganta incómodo. -Es como… una pequeña bestiecita que hay en tu mundo, creo.

-¿Y… qué 'bestiecita' hay en mi mundo que no puedes nombrar?

-Buenoo…,- "¡Diablos! ¡Debí mantener mi boca cerrada! ¡Él sin duda me matará!" -¿En tu mundo…- volvió a hacer ruido con su garganta -hay un personaje muy simpático que… Bien, tiene unas enormes orejas y… se junta con otros animales, creo. Hasta tiene un castillo con distintas princesas o algo así. Sólo lo sé por lo que he oído. Yo nunca he viajado a tu mundo.

-¿Qué tipo de orejas?- se preocupó ella; y Jareth los estudió a ambos. ¡Ya tenía que estar su primo hablando de más!

-¿Primo, estás molestando a mi dama?- el joven pareció asombrarse.

-¡Nunca! Sabes que te admiro y sigo de cerca tus pasos.

-Mal camino.- murmuró ella y se mordió los labios ante la amonestadora mirada de Jareth. El muchacho a su lado intentó mantenerse sereno y se cubrió la boca con un pañuelo.

-¿Cosita, tienes algún problema con eso?- la joven lo observó molesta. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarla de esa forma delante de sus parientes e invitados?!

-Mi nombre es Sarah.- espetó con odio.

-Tu nombre es Sarah, sí. Pero, yo te llamo como se me da la gana, mi chiquitita.- le sonrió con superioridad, tan sólo por fastidiarla. Sarah no le quitaba los ojos de encima, si fueran dagas ya las tendría en su cuerpo. Él la ignoró y llamó a uno de los criados con un gesto de su mano. -Cambia el plato de la dama; éste… refinado platillo no es de su agrado.- ella advirtió algo de diversión en su voz. Y se lo confirmó el "¡Mph…!" que ahogó con una mano su tonto primo a su lado.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- el _goblin_ hizo una reverencia y retiró el plato de Sarah. -Con su permiso, _My Lady_.- y de inmediato, regresó con otro plato que a ella le pareció de mejor aspecto.

-Espero que éste te guste, querida mía.- la miró con malicia. -E ignora los comentarios de mi primo. Él es demasiado joven como verás y suele… hablar cuando 'debería' estar disfrutando de 'sus' alimentos.- se dirigió a éste que elevó sus cejas con picardía.

-¡Primo! Eso sonó a como si yo quisiera hacerme de tu presa. Puedes acusarme de cualquier cosa, menos de algo así.

-Lo sé.- lo miró con fijeza. -Pero, debes alimentarte bien si deseas ser fuerte; así que, procura mantenerte con la boca llena.- le sonrió con desparpajo.

-Sí, Su Alteza.- trató con toda su fuerzas mostrarse serio. -Procuraré hacerlo.- A Conrad, volvió a escapársele una sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿Esto es pollo?- Sarah intentó informarse por uno de los criados.

-Sí, _My Lady_. Con algunas verduras. ¿Desea usted más vino?

-¡¿Vino?!- cuestionó asombrada. Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que tenía frente a sí. Conrad se mordió los labios forzándose a mantener su lengua bien quietita antes de que se le escapara algún comentario que su primo, el rey, desaprobaría.

-¿Algún otro… problema, querida mía?- cuestionó Jareth.

-¡Yo no bebo vino! ¡Soy menor!- ésta vez Conrad no pudo con su genio y su risa brotó de sus labios.

-¡Lo siento!- se excusó de inmediato cuando tanto Sarah como el monarca lo fulminaron. -Yo… recordé un chiste que me contó… ¡Gontran!- acusó al hombre junto a su padre, frente a sí. Éste, que tenía mas aspecto de guerrero que de noble en comparación a los otros tres que rodeaban a Sarah, lo observó confundido y con el cejo fruncido.

-¡Yo nunca cuento chistes, Conrad! ¡Ese más bien eres tú y nunca le encontré la gracia!

-Cariño,- su esposa a su lado, en apariencia apenas un par de años mayor que Sarah, le llamó la atención obligándolo a verla con una mano en la barbilla. -Deja a mi pobre hermano en paz. Sólo… ignóralo.- dijo como si tal cosa. Su hermano abrió sus ojos azorado. ¡Ni siquiera lo respetaba por ser el mayor! Bueno, aunque fuera por muy poco…

-¡Otra más!- protestó Conrad. -¡Gracias, Alin!- Y Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo que agachó su cabeza. Conrad la advirtió y rió por lo bajo, por lo menos, alguien reía de sus ocurrencias, mas, su risa se acabó cuando de nuevo se halló en la divertida, pero, amonestadora mira de su primo. Y como Sarah, se concentró en su plato.

-Sarah.- la nombró Jareth y ella se mordió su labio inferior antes de verle. -Si el vino no es de tu agrado, también puede ser cambiado. No tienes más que pedir.

-G-gracias. Es que… no tomo alcohol y…

-Comprendo. Traigan jugo para _Lady_ Sarah.- volvió a exigir, mientras, tomaba su mano por encima de la mesa. -Y…,- se inclinó hacia ella para hablarle al oído -por un lado es mejor, por ahora. Aquí todo es más… intenso que en tu mundo. ¿Lo notaste?- ella lo observó con curiosidad y suspicacia. Jareth por poco se larga a reír, mas, aún sostuvo su mano y volvió a su oído. -Me refiero a que aquí todo es como debe ser, mi chiquitita. No usamos esos… productos químicos y demás. Por eso, aquí 'todo' es mejor.- volvió a enderezarse en su silla y le guiñó un ojo. Ella se sonrojó; no supo por qué vino a su memoria el durazno que compartieron y… aquel beso.

Por suerte, pronto llegó el postre, el cual Sarah aceptó gustosa. No tenía ninguna apariencia extraña y dudaba que tuviera por ingrediente alguna 'bestiecita.'

-¡Exquisito!- gesticuló Erwin, el padre de Conrad y Alin.

-¡Primo! ¡Por favor, felicita a quien haya hecho esto!- comentó el joven junto a Sarah. Ésta se llevó una cucharada a los labios y apenas podía creer que algo supiera tan bien. Sí. Parecía tener canela, chocolate, nueces, almendras… ¡Mh…! ¡Paradisíaco! Cerró los ojos saboreándolo; ni siquiera le importaba que él la estuviera viendo; por lo que iba de la noche, esto era lo único que verdaderamente estaba gozando. Jareth la estudió con placer. Sabía que le gustaría. Los dulces siempre funcionaban; especialmente con alguien tan ingenua. -¡Es tan tentador como el cuerpo de una jovencita!- Jareth lo miró como asegurándole que lo mataría en cualquier momento, oportuno o no. La pobre Sarah por poco se ahoga y aceptó la copa que Jareth le alcanzó de inmediato. Alin se cubrió los ojos con una mano. ¡Su hermano era un desastre! Todavía no comprendía por qué pese a él seguían siendo los parientes favoritos de su primo. ¿Por qué no podía sólo mantener su boca cerrada? -¡Oh, lo siento, _Lady_ Sarah, no fue mi intención ser… grosero!- se disculpó de inmediato con verdadero pesar.

-¿Sarah, estás bien?- ella consiguió cabecear afirmativamente. Jareth clavó los ojos en su pariente. -Conrad, te lo advierto por última vez, sólo come y calla. No es mucho lo que te pido, ¿verdad?

-No… ¡Pero, no puedo evitarlo! ¡Créeme que intento con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando me confío, zas; lo hago de nuevo!

-Entonces, no te confíes. Manténte alerta todo el tiempo si no puedes pensar antes de hablar. Aquí estamos en presencia de damas; debes habituarte a modificar tus modales y tus comentarios.- Conrad pareció querer decir algo. Jareth se le adelantó. -Aún si lo haces sin mala intención.

-Conrad,- lo llamó su padre -¿por qué no te pones más firme en tus estudios, hijo mío? Sé que no te agrada tu tutor, pero, debes prestar más atención a las clases de protocolo. Él es el mismo que se encargó de educar a Jareth.

-Intentaré.- prometió el joven y se arrellanó en su asiento. -Odio a ese vejestorio.- murmuró por lo bajo y luego se enderezó ante la mirada de su hermana.

-¿Estás mejor?- Jareth cuestionó con dulzura.

-S-sí… Gracias. No fue culpa de él, yo… me ahogué por distraída.- intentó defenderlo. No sabía por qué, pero, el chico parecía la oveja negra de la familia y de alguna manera, le hizo pensar en sí misma.

-Conrad es demasiado franco, y por eso siempre se mete en problemas.- le sonrió como queriendo hacerle conocer que el nombrado no corría peligro alguno, salvo la penitencia de ser más estricto con sus estudios. -Termina tu postre tranquila, Sarah mía. Dentro de unos momentos daremos comienzo al baile. Como sabrás, yo debo iniciarlo, y tú eres mi pareja. ¿Recuerdas algo de esto?- hizo un ademán con su mano hacia su alrededor. Sarah pareció buscar en su mente.

-Mh…- cerró sus ojos. -Yo nunca me senté en la mesa. Sólo… aparecí y… buscaba algo, alguien…- lo miró confundida. -Pensé que era a ti…, pero…

-¿Sí?- cuestionó serio.

-El reloj sonó…- bajó la vista algo avergonzada, para seguidamente elevarla hacia él. -y… era una trampa. Como siempre.- el monarca suspiró.

-Sarah, no todo es una trampa. Y…, aquello era tu sueño. Yo no hice más que complacerte.

-¡Eso no…!- él puso un dedo enguantado sobre sus labios.

-Quedamos en que todo lo aclararíamos tras el baile. ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Yo nunca acordé semejante cosa!- lo desafió; la mirada de él se endureció.

-No. Tú no; pero, yo, tu rey, sí. Y eso es todo.- lo fulminó y se dedicó exclusivamente a su postre ignorando a todos alrededor suyo.

Jareth aguardó pacientemente a que se acabara aquel condenado postre. Si al principio le había agradado verla disfrutándolo, ahora lo detestaba, especialmente porque ella ya no lo estaba gozando, mas bien, castigándolo con la cuchara y con las tensas mandíbulas. Al fin, pasados unos minutos, ya cerciorado de que había acabado con el mismo y que había bebido, se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella. Los músicos habían comenzado a tocar las melodías para iniciar el baile.

-¿Me permites ésta pieza, amor?- ella se sonrojó. ¡¿Por qué seguía poniéndole esos apodos?! ¡¿Y por qué especialmente debía usar ese?!

-¿Tengo elección?- lo enfrentó.

-Ninguna, en realidad. Sólo creí que sería más amable pedírtelo que ordenártelo, mas, temo que olvidé que te gusta lo segundo. ¿O quizás, prefieras que te arrastre hasta la pista?- Los ojos de Sarah se encendieron indignados y colocó su mano sobre la suya. -Eso pensé.- la observó de reojo mientras se paraban y se dirigieron al centro del _Ballroom_. En respeto al rey, ella debería hacerle una reverencia, cosa que ignoraba por completo. Mas, a él no le pareció importar, y en cambio sonrió. Así se comportaba una reina, con ese orgullo. Y si bien algunos se quedaron pasmados, otros compartieron el pensamiento del monarca. Jareth capturó la pequeña y delicada mano de Sarah dentro la suya, enguantada de blanco y rodeó su cintura con su brazo acortando la distancia, según lo debido. La joven apoyó la que quedaba libre en su hombro con suavidad, los bordados y las piedras de su chaqueta le produjeron cosquillas en la palma desnuda. La mirada del rey estaba encendida de pasión, ella no podía quitar sus ojos de los suyos, que parecían adueñarse de su ser. La música comenzó a acompañarlos; Jareth la guiaba con suprema facilidad, era como si hubieran bailado toda su vida juntos, y como si no hubiere existido malos entendidos ni antes, ni ahora.

Hoggle observó preocupado, y cruzó mirada con sus compañeros. Esa rata de Jareth los había sacado de la prisión tan sólo para mortificarlos, para que vieran a su amiga en sus brazos, en tanto, a ellos los ignoraba. Aunque, por un momento, cuando ingresaron al _Ballroom_, le había parecido ver un reconocimiento en su mirada. Mas, él les había prohibido hablarle o acercarse, o los enviaría directo al centro del _Bog of Eternal Stench._

-No os preocupéis, _Sir_ Hoggle. Quizás, ella sólo esté siguiéndole la corriente para salvarnos.

-Lo dudo, _Sir_ Didymus. Ésta vé, ella perdió.- se lamentó. -Y, quizá, él haya puesto algún fuerte hechizo sobre ella…

-¿Sawah amiga?- Ludo interrogó preocupado.

-No lo sé, Ludo.- contestó Hoggle con un suspiro desesperanzado. -Si lo que oímo' llega a ser cierto… dudo que lo sea.- Ludo hizo una especie de gemido lastimero, en tanto, _Sir_ Didymus, tratando de fortalecerlos, palmeó el hombro del enano.

N/A: Hola de nuevo! Kayla, muchas gracias por mantenerte fiel a mi fic. Me hace muy feliz que te guste la manera en que reflejo a Jareth en esta historia. Espero que este último también sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

El resto, ¿qué espera para darme su opinión, mh? ¿Acaso deberé usar mis influencias con cierto rey para que los envíe al Bog of Eternal Stench? Je, Je. Claro que no quieren eso, noooooooo. Bueno, yo lo querría con tal de poder robarle un beso, con suerte. Ja.


	8. Mira Esos Ojos Tan Verdes

CAPÍTULO 8: SEE THESE EYES SO GREEN

CAPÍTULO 8: SEE THESE EYES SO GREEN. (MIRA ESTOS OJOS TAN VERDES.)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es mío. No recibo nada a cambio, excepto el placer de soñar, en tanto, escribo. ¿Es eso un problema? Ok. Ahora, la canción "Cat people (putting out fire)" es del Duque Blanco del disco "Let's dance." Conrad, Erwin, Alin y Gontran son míos. Pronto sabrán un poco más sobre ellos.

Sarah podía perderse por siempre en esa mirada bicolor. No podía explicar todas las sensaciones que le causaba, pero…, ciertamente, no podía contra ella. Algo le dijo que la otra vez había sido más fácil; porque ella tenía un motivo por el cual luchar; porque ella tenía que salvar a su hermano y vencer. Ésta noche, no era aquella noche. Ésta noche, ella había perdido. Y por momentos, parecía no importar… ¿Cuánto poder él tenía sobre ella? ¿Por cuánto tiempo la torturaría y jugaría con ella? ¿Cuán desalmado y cruel podía ser?

Jareth la observaba complacido y con una misteriosa profundidad. Si pudiera la besaría allí mismo, pero, no debía mostrar su debilidad, aunque, sonrió para sus adentros; a éstas alturas, ¿quién la desconocía? Con ese pensamiento la atrajo más hacia sí, cerrando más su abrazo. Ella sólo mostró algo de sorpresa, mas, no dijo nada. Pronto, la música terminó y todos aplaudieron al rey y a su compañera. En la siguiente danza, el resto de las parejas se unió a ellos en la pista.

Al acabar la primera melodía se detuvieron, mas, se mantuvieron quietos sin sacarse los ojos de encima. Aquel par pareció no advertir los aplausos. Segundos después, oyeron la segunda pieza y notaron al resto de las parejas. Entonces, Sarah hizo el intento de retroceder, mas, él la atrajo más hacia sí, y nuevamente la guiaba con maestría. Descendió su cabeza sobre ella, cantándole al oído.

-"Mira estos ojos tan verdes,

Podría estar mil años mirando fijamente,

Más frío que la luna.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo,

Y he estado apagando el fuego con gasolina."

El abrazo se hizo más estrecho; los movimientos parecían el de una sola persona, coordinados, armoniosos.

"Siente mi sangre enfurecerse,

es sólo el temor de perderte.

No conoces mi nombre

Bueno, has tardado tanto tiempo.

Y estuve apagando el fuego con gasolina."

Ella sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo su calor, su esencia. Y los recuerdos surgieron con naturalidad. Su primer viaje, fuera del laberinto, sobre la colina, él hablando a sus espaldas a pocos centímetros; en el túnel de las falsas alarmas, acorralándola en una pared.

"Mira estos ojos tan rojos,

Rojos como la selva ardiendo resplandeciente.

Aquellos quiénes me sienten cerca

Bajan las persianas y cambian de idea.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo."

En el Escher Room, pasando a su lado, atravesándola como si fuera un fantasma… En el final…, él también había estado cerca, tanto como la última vez… Mas, no podía recordar si había perdido o si… también aquella vez la había besado… En el fondo estaba segura de que no; algo así seguro lo recordaría.

"Todavía ésta noche latente.

El latido del corazón es un fastidio.

Sólo quédate tranquila conmigo.

No creerías por lo que he pasado.

Has tardado tanto tiempo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Y he estado apagando el fuego con gasolina.

Apagando el fuego con gasolina."

Jareth echó la cabeza hacia atrás para verla. Ella todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar controlando lo incontrolable; distintos sentimientos que no se decidían a definir si era odio o amor, llanto o risa. Él volvió a dejar su cabeza junto a la de ella.

"Mira estas lágrimas tan tristes.

Un corazón sin edad que nunca puede curarse.

Estas lágrimas que nunca se secan.

Un juicio hecho nunca puede cambiarse."

Lentamente sus labios rozaron al pasar su oreja, y terminaron descendiendo lentamente, para posarse levemente en su mejilla, como las alas de una mariposa. Ella abrió los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron a milímetros de distancia.

"Mira estos ojos tan verdes.

Puedo estar mil años mirando fijamente.

Sólo quédate tranquila conmigo.

No creerías por todo lo que he pasado."

Sus alientos acariciaban la piel del otro, embriagándolos, pero, prohibiéndoles beber más.

"Has tardado tanto tiempo.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

Y he estado apagando el fuego con gasolina.

Apagando el fuego con gasolina."

Él hundió su rostro en su cabellera y ella se escondió en su pecho. ¡¿Por qué le hacía esto?! ¡¿Por qué la hacía sentir como si ella fuera una malvada?! ¡Ella no lo era, él sí! Sin embargo, allí seguía en sus brazos, escondida sobre su blanca camisa. Y halló la excusa perfecta; pues, si ella trataba de huir, él la sujetaría otra vez. ¿O no? Sí. Por eso. Eso tenía sentido. Sólo… debía encontrar la fuerza para apartarse y entonces…, le inventaría cualquier cosa. No es que ella siempre lo hiciera, sólo… ¡Oh, qué importaba! ¡Lo haría ni bien reuniera el valor y pudiera pensar en algo sensato! Si es que podía hacerlo entre sus brazos…

-Sarah…- susurró Jareth, luego de varias danzas, y la forzó a elevar su barbilla con un dedo. -Vamos a tomar un poco de aire. ¿Te parece?- ella suspiró aliviada. Sí, cualquier cosa con tal de salirse de su abrazo.

-Sí. Me hace falta.- dijo algo nerviosa. Él sólo sonrió con ternura.

-Eso pensé.- tomó su brazo sobre el suyo y se abrieron camino. En eso, se cruzaron con Conrad y una muchacha bailando; éste le sonrió a su primo con travesura, el cual sólo elevó sus ojos al techo. ¡Ese muchacho era capaz de sacar de las casillas al más paciente, pero, se hacía querer!

El Rey Goblin se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca con detalles en oro. La abrió y la dejó pasar primero, cerrando tras de sí.

Sarah no podía creer la maravillosa vista que tenía desde allí. Más allá de Goblin City se extendía unas mesetas y más lejos un hermoso océano. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y era de un color azul noche. Las primeras estrellas ya brillaban y el resto comenzaba a surgir. El balcón, completamente blanco y dorado, era adornado con una enredadera con flores blancas. Ella no pudo controlar su emoción y se sujetó de la baranda aspirando el olor del mar que era atraído por la suave brisa.

Jareth se aproximó en silencio junto a ella y cruzó sus brazos sobre la baranda. Ninguno dijo nada por cuantiosos segundos, ensimismados y unidos por la belleza del paisaje.

-¿Es bonito, verdad?- cuestionó él ahora apoyado sobre uno de sus codos, ya no viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Sí. Lo es.- dijo ella sin mirarlo. Todavía impactada por lo que había sucedido durante la danza. Y buscó conversación pensando que eso sería lo mejor para que él no volviera a encantarla con su mirada, con su voz en su oído, su esencia y su calor. -Yo… no recuerdo haber visto nada de esto.- comentó.

-Claro que no. Esto está del otro lado. De éste lado no hay entrada a la ciudad; es la parte norte.

-Ah.- hubo una pausa. Ella sabía que él tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente mirar el cielo o más allá del mar? Y, entonces, una mano se posó en su cintura con familiaridad y él acortó la distancia sin moverla de su sitio.

-Hay mucho del Underground que aún no conoces, Sarah.- su voz era prometedora. -Mi reino no es tan pequeño como parece. Ya lo verás por ti misma cuando lo recorramos.

-¿Lo… recorramos?- preguntó extrañada sin siquiera verle. Pues, lo evitaba. ¡Si su rostro estaba tan sólo a centímetros del suyo! Y ella ya estaba comenzando a pensar que lo de tomar aire no fue una buena idea. ¡Y ni siquiera hacía frío como para poner esa excusa! ¡Bueno, sí! ¡¿Y, qué?! ¡A veces era necesario!

-Claro. Salvo a las batallas, te llevaré conmigo a donde vaya.- Sarah pensó en lo dulce que sonaban aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera sus padres alguna vez habían hecho eso. Su verdadera madre siempre estaba ocupada consigo misma y sus funciones; su padre, siempre terminaba muy cansado entre el trabajo y las funciones de Linda. Y ahora, con su madrastra, salían y ella siempre quedaba de niñera, y cuando la invitaban, ella prefería quedarse sola… Tan concentrada estaba en estos pensamientos, que no advirtió cuando él la obligó a girar para enfrentarle; aún con su brazo rodeando su cintura y eliminando ahora la separación. Cuando ella lo observó asustada y con el corazón en una loca carrera, él quitó un mechón de oscuros cabellos que el viento puso sobre su rostro. Sarah, sonrojada, descendió su mirada; Jareth sonrió y con su dedo en su barbilla, la instó a verle. -Sarah…,- "¡Ay, no! ¡Por favor, no digas mi nombre de nuevo; no de esa manera!" -jamás pude decirte lo bella que eres… Eres hermosa, querida mía…- sus labios se detuvieron unos cinco centímetros frente a los suyos. -Mi cosa preciosa…- ronroneó ya casi sobre los de ella, eso fue suficiente como para que a la muchacha se le aflojaran las rodillas. "¡No puedo ser tan débil!" protestó ella en su interior, pero, sus protestas fueron silenciadas con besos tiernos y gentiles sobre su rostro. Ella simplemente estaba paralizada…; no exactamente tensa, de hecho, se sentía como una gelatina, pero, era incapaz de acción alguna. Y cuando se adueñó finamente de sus labios, la joven pensó que era su fin. ¡Un corazón no podía latir tan fuerte ni tan rápido; no era posible! -Te quiero conmigo, Sarah…- pronunció con sus manos ahora a cada lado de su rostro -ésta noche, y todas las que siguen.

-Yo…- apenas podía respirar. -No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…- "¡Piensa, piensa en algo rápido!" Lo observó con desafío, como si hubiera descubierto esas últimas palabras. -Porque te odio.- Jareth se enderezó estupefacto, sinceramente, no pensó que le diría algo semejante, pero, tampoco lo sorprendía. A ella le gustaba de la manera menos sencilla; se recordó a sí mismo. Entonces, sonrió con picardía y volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, atrayéndola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

-¿En verdad?- murmuró sobre su boca. -Entonces, cosita, te daré más motivos para que me odies.- fue hacia su oído. -El odio enciende tu mirada de una manera que me… lleva al límite de la provocación. Tú sabes… Es tan tentador como el cuerpo de una jovencita.- repitió las palabras de su primo adrede y ella agrandó sus ojos alarmada. "¿Cómo salgo de éste embrollo ahora? ¿Qué le contesto? ¡Oh, no! De nuevo sus labios están en mi cuello… ¿Y eso? ¿Qué fue? ¿Me mordió? ¡¿Me mordió?!" Dio un pequeño brinco al sentir sus dientes en su hombro y otra vez sus labios. "No, no. Aquello ya no son sus labios. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a…?!" Perezosamente la lengua trazó un camino desde el cuello hasta su oreja, la cual también mordisqueó juguetonamente. Ella abrió la boca para tomar aire y protestar, mas, antes de que pudiera gesticular palabra alguna, él la invadió con la suya. Ésta vez, con morosidad y deseo. Sarah no supo en qué momento le correspondió; su cuerpo traicionaba a su mente. ¡Era tan débil! ¡¿Cómo no iba a perder ante él?! Sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello.

Jareth no había planeado llegar tan lejos; había pensado amedrentarla un poco y nada más, pero, en algún punto la situación se le fue de las manos… a ambos. Sería más fácil si ella no le respondiera. ¡Pero, cielos; lo estaba haciendo y que le partiera un rayo si él iba a detener aquella bendición! Entre sus brazos podía sentirla temblando insegura y apasionada. Tan inocente, tan dulce y embriagadora…

De repente, a varios pasos tras ellos, se oyó un incómodo carraspeo.

-Su… Su Majestad…- la pareja se tensó de inmediato. Ambos habían olvidado al resto del mundo. Jareth se recompuso en seguida y giró protegiendo a Sarah de la vista ajena.

-¿Sí, tío?- su voz fue casual.

-Ya es hora de que cierres el baile, hijo.- ésta vez su voz sonó dichosa. Por lo visto, a su sobrino no le estaba yendo tan mal.

-De acuerdo. Pronto estaré allí.- sonó frío como el rey que era.

-Muy bien. Con permiso, Su Alteza.- Erwin se dispensó con una complacida sonrisa y les dejó nuevamente a solas cerrando tras de sí.

Jareth exhaló un suspiro. Lo malo de ser un soberano era el tiempo que sus súbditos le demandaban; pensó girando hacia ella. ¡Estúpido protocolo y estúpidas reglas! ¿No sería de lo más provechoso permanecer el resto de la noche con su Sarah? Ella parecía no saber qué decir ni qué hacer, perturbada miraba hacia el piso, o hacia cualquier punto que no fuera el hombre delante de ella.

-¿Estás lista?- le cuestionó con suavidad. Ella todavía no se atrevía a verle. -Lo siento mucho, Sarah. Pero, debemos ir. Después, podemos continuar con…

-Lo…- trató de recuperar su aliento. -Lo siento, pero…, estoy agotada. Creo que la conversación tendrá que ser otro día.- "Otra estocada." Pensó él.

-Como gustes, mi querida.- extendió su brazo para guiarla al interior.

Esa última danza fue totalmente metódica. Igualmente armoniosa, prolija, pero, parecían dos voluntades luchando una vez más.

-¡Atención, Su Majestad, Jareth, Rey de los Goblins y Lady Sarah se retiran!- anunció el vocero cuando éstos, aún tomados del brazo se dirigieron a los portones. El rostro de Rey Goblin era inexpresivo; el de la muchacha se mantenía testarudamente altivo y desafiante como de costumbre.

-Ella es perfecta.- opinó Alin entre los suyos. -¿No lo creen?

-Sí, lo es.- suspiró su padre. -Pero, el desafío recién comienza.- los otros tres lo vieron sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿De qué hablas? Él ganó.- comentó su hijo.

-Seguro. Ganó y por eso ella está aquí. Pero, eso sólo ha sido una pequeña… batalla en una terrible guerra, Conrad, hijo mío.- y sonrió a sus dos retoños, ya que, quizás por la comparación, la mirada de su yerno, Gontran, le indicó que ya había comprendido. -Ustedes son aún muy jóvenes para entender.- rió por lo bajo. -Ya te llegará el momento, Conrad.- observó a Gontran risueño. -Tú has sido muy afortunado.- Y el hombre le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí, señor!- atrajo a su esposa hacia sí con un poderoso brazo en su cintura. Alin rió tontamente.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

-De nada, cariño.- su esposo la besó en la mejilla.


	9. En La Alcoba

CAP TULO 9: EN LA ALCOBA.

CAPÍTULO 9: EN LA ALCOBA.

Disclamer: Juro solemnemente que _Labyrinth_ y sus personajes no son míos y que no recibo nada a cambio.

N/A: Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, les confieso. Y, por favor, todas las críticas son bienvenidas si son con buena intención. Gracias.

Jareth condujo a Sarah por un corredor. Desde que él le había anunciado que debían retirarse a descansar, ninguno de los dos cruzó una palabra con el otro. Durante el camino, Sarah pareció recobrar cierta sensatez y se puso a analizar en dónde ella pasaría la noche; ¿qué si la metía en un calabozo? ¿Qué si la estaba conduciendo hacia su las habitaciones reales? Se sonrojó y sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar ese pensamiento. Él pareció darse cuenta de su inquietud y sonrió para sus adentros, mas, no dejó que ella lo notara. Sarah lo espió de reojo con preocupación. Por un momento, creyó ver una leve mueca en la comisura de sus labios, mas, luego pensó que sólo fue una ilusión a causa de la luz que provenía de la luna.

Finalmente, se detuvieron ante una puerta que él abrió para seguidamente hacer un mímica casi burlona para que ella ingresara. Ella lo miró dudosa, pudo ver cierta burla en su mirada. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Le dio vuelta el rostro e ingresó a la alcoba. Jamás había visto un dormitorio tan amplio y tan hermoso. Era… como de ensueños. Sorprendida, se adentró unos pasos más. Giró al sentir la puerta cerrarse tras ella y observó horrorizada a quien la había cerrado.

-Bueno…- dijo él caminando hacia ella con las manos tras su espalda. Sarah no pudo evitarlo, mas, comenzó a retroceder lentamente. -Aquí estamos.- dijo con una sonrisita, ahora elevando sus brazos como queriendo alcanzar la extensión del cuarto.

-¿Qué significa eso?- pudo gesticular ella, aunque su voz no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Temor?- le cuestionó burlón ya frente a ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- trató de mostrarse segura. Él se inclinó más para verla a los ojos muy de cerca y pareció estudiarla en detalle.

-¡Qué placer!- dijo con toda intensión tras unos segundos que a ella le parecieron siglos. Su respiración estaba notablemente alterada. -Respira con calma, cosita; o… llegaré a pensar lo contrario o que… en verdad mi proximidad te emociona, pese a tu… odio.- siseó perversamente.

-¡Respiro como se me da la gana y estoy muy cansada!

-¿A tu edad unas pocas escaleras te agitan de ésta manera?- llevó su mano para frotarse la barbilla. -No me pareció cuando llegamos; parecías muy… animosa.- Sarah estaba por explotar.

-¡Animosa de irme a la cama! ¡Nada más!

-Oh, bueno. Hubieras empezado por allí. Sabes que no tienes más que pedir.- con holgura comenzó a desabotonarse la chaqueta que seguidamente arrojó sobre una silla. Sarah agrandó sus ojos horrorizada. ¿Estaba haciendo lo que creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Ellos…? Tragó saliva al ver que tras aflojar el pañuelo de su cuello, ahora continuaba con la botonadura de su camisa.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- espetó ella azorada. Él permaneció inmóvil con las manos sobre su broche a la altura de su pecho; viéndola con la mejor cara de inocencia que podía hacer.

-Poniéndome cómodo. ¿Por qué voy a tener que estar con todo esto cuando ya tengo merecido mi descanso?- retomó su trabajo.

-¡Sí, bueno, pero…! ¡No aquí!- él elevó sus cejas. -¡Quiero decir… no delante mío!

-¿Por qué no?- su camisa quedó entreabierta hasta donde la faja rodeaba su delgada cintura. Sarah miró hacia otro lado cuando inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en el pálido pecho del _fey_.

-Porque… no está bien.- casi susurró y luego se envalentonó. -¿Qué no les enseñan ese tipo de cosas en su bonito protocolo?

-¡Oh, sí! Nos enseñan a no desnudarnos delante de todos, pero…, aquí sólo estamos tú… y yo, chiquitita.- remarcó con maldad aproximándose. -Entonces, no hay de qué avergonzarse ni de qué preocuparse.- Sarah huyó hacia el otro lado de la magnífica cama con doseles. Él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reír. -¡¿Pero, mi amor?! ¿Por qué eres tan esquiva con tu soberano?- abrió los brazos y luego la estudió con gracia. -Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

-¡No estoy temblando y no tengo frío!- gritó ofuscada y aterrada.

-¿Qué te pasa, cosa preciosa? ¿Algo te… inquieta?- siguió rumbo a ella que se aproximaba a la pared. Cuando lo advirtió cambió su rumbo sin advertir que detrás suyo quedaba la cama.

-¡Manténte lejos de mí!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te lo ordeno!- Jareth se largó a reír con absoluta franqueza. -¡No me importa si éste es tu cuarto!

-¡Mi cosita, cuán inocente eres!- divertido se arrimó tanto que ella chocó contra el lecho donde terminó sentada por el impacto. Él se agachó para estar al mismo nivel de altura. Sarah creyó que si él continuaba con esa mirada tan penetrante se saldría con la suya pese al pánico que le generaba. -Sarah…- la nombró con gentileza en su voz. -¿Has visto bien ésta alcoba?- le cuestionó y ella se preguntaba qué clase de indagación era tras lo que había pasado recién. Y por si las dudas, no apartaba su mirada de él. Jareth sonrió y redujo la distancia de sus rostros. -¿Mi niña tonta, crees que yo dormiría en un cuarto con mantas rosas, decorado en blanco, más rosa y con flores? ¿Lo crees?- Sarah parpadeó y por primera vez tomó consciencia de ello. Pues, no, sinceramente no lo creía. ¡Pero, igual, él estaba allí y…!

-¿Entonces…, ésta será mi habitación?

-Sí. Ésta es tu habitación. ¿Aún sigues decidida a postergar nuestra conversación?

-Necesito descansar, Rey _Goblin_. Quizás para ti ha sido un día de triunfo y festejo, pero, para mí ha sido el más fatídico desde que mi padre se volvió a casar.- Jareth tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la miró con afecto.

-Descansa, entonces, amor. La conversación puede esperar a mañana.- giró la muñeca y entre sus dedos creó una orbe que tras un nuevo giro pareció caer sobre Sarah, cambiando el hermoso vestido blanco en un camisón verde de seda. Él la admiró por unos segundos, 'maravillosa'; pensó. Y sus labios descendieron hasta los suyos. Sarah enderezó su espalda ante el desconcierto, pero, no se apartó. Aquel beso era tierno y reconfortante, casi… cariñoso. -Buenas noches, mi bella Sarah.- susurró aún sobre sus labios y desapareció junto con sus prendas. Ella permaneció sentada allí por un buen rato tratando de recobrarse. Se dejó caer de espaldas y suspiró abrumada. ¿Qué se traería entre manos ese fastidioso Rey _Goblin_? Pasó una mano por su cabeza y advirtió que su cabello ya no estaba esponjoso como durante en el baile, ya estaba libre de hebillas y adornos y parecía haber sido cepillado. Sólo le quedaba intentar dormir. Apagó las velas y fue hacia el lecho. La luna ingresaba por su ventana en silencio, mientras, ella se metía en las mantas de seda.

Pasaron horas mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el lecho. Los pensamientos venían a su mente una y otra vez. Cuando conseguía dominar uno aparecía otro. ¿Sus padres notarían su ausencia y la de Toby? ¿Y qué de la escuela? ¿En verdad Toby se convertiría en el próximo Rey _Goblin_? Ella no podía imaginar a su hermanito siendo tan descarado como Jareth…, aunque…, si era por lo mañoso… casi podría sospecharse que era hijo suyo. Eso la hizo sonreír imaginándose a su madrastra y al Rey _Goblin_ conviviendo. ¡No! Se dijo casi entre risas; con lo metódica y exageradamente estricta que era Karen, Jareth no dudaría ni dos minutos seguidos con ella. Cerró sus ojos en otro intento, mas, no había caso. Quizás, si se daba una ducha. En… su casa muchas veces eso le funcionaba, la ayudaba a relajarse y después dormía como un bebé. ¿Tendría su propio baño allí? ¿Existiría baño? Se preguntó preocupada mientras se sentó y bajó sus pies. Al alcanzar el suelo, éstos se hallaron con unas acogedoras pantuflas haciendo juego con su camisón.

Confortada por la luz natural que la luna llena le otorgaba pensó que no se molestaría en encender las velas, al menos, hasta encontrar el baño.

Tras observar las paredes, halló una puerta oculta tras un tapiz. Frunció su nariz y pensó que definitivamente ese debía ser el baño, pues, quizás, les parecía bochornoso aceptar que ellos tenían tanta necesidad de uno como los 'mortales', rió dentro suyo. ¡Éstos extravagantes _feys_! Empujó la puerta con cuidado. Estaba oscuro, más adelante se podía distinguir una luz proveniente de alguna ventana. Cuando avanzó, se encontró en el centro de una exquisita alcoba, tan grande como la suya. El mismo tipo de lecho sólo que… estaba decorada con azules, y plata, como si se tratara de un cielo estrellado. ¿Por qué su alcoba llevaba a otra? ¿No era eso extraño? Caminó hacia la cama vacía; la luz del satélite quedó tras ella. ¿A quién pertenecería?

-¿Sarah?- indagó una voz asombrada a pasos detrás suyo. La joven giró de inmediato, descubriendo al dueño del cuarto justo debajo del dintel del ventanal que llevaba al balcón. Su pantalón pijama era de color negro, encima, su elegante bata que dejaba entrever su pecho. -¿Tú… tampoco puedes dormir?

-Yo… estaba buscando el baño… Pero…, tal parece que aquí no tienen.- se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro sin moverse.

-Oh.- fue todo lo que respondió. -Disculpa. Debí haberte mostrado los distintos rincones de tu habitación.- hubo una incómoda pausa. -Si… quieres puedes usar el mío.- metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

-¡No!- se sonrojó ella. -No es necesario. Yo… sólo iba a tomar un baño, para poder descansar mejor. Pero… puede esperar.

-Bueno…, siendo así…- Sarah no podía creer que el poderoso y soberbio monarca pareciera tan entorpecido como ella ante el inesperado encuentro. -¡¿Ya has visto la vista que tenemos desde nuestros balcones?!- exclamó tratando de romper la tensión.

-N-no.- confesó ella. -¿Es… mejor que la del…- ¡¿Oh, por qué debía justo recordar ese momento?! -_Ballroom_?

-Ciertamente. Bueno…, al menos, para mi gusto. ¿Vienes?- extendió su mano hacia ella.

-Y-yo…- dudó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Si sigues retrocediendo chocarás con… mi lecho.- le advirtió. Sarah en seguida giró hacia el mueble como si estuviera hecho de fuego y también caminó hacia atrás; chocando ahora con él, que había ido rumbo a ella. -Tranquila, Sarah.- susurró aferrándola de los hombros. -No voy a morderte.- la instó a que tornase y le tomó la mano. -Ven. Estoy seguro de que te encantará éste paisaje.- la llevó hacia el balcón. Ella se mordió los labios rogando porque no le diera otro beso y al mismo tiempo… "¡Basta, Sarah!", se dijo así misma. El aire fresco de la noche la golpeó con suavidad; bajo ellos, un hermoso parque con todo tipo de flores, árboles, fuentes y algunas estatuas; unas más magníficas que las otras. Él la liberó permitiéndole moverse a su gusto. Ella se acercó a la baranda.

-¿Éste es… el jardín real?- cuestionó tratando de no mostrarse ni alterada ni friolenta.

-Sí. Mañana podrás verlo más de cerca.- le prometió él yendo a su lado y señaló, más allá, donde se extendían unos campos. -Aquellas tierras son las que proveen de alimentos a todos aquí en el castillo.- su voz sonaba alegre. Sarah no pensó que jamás le había oído de esa manera. -Detrás de ellos, están las tierras de mi tío Erwin; era el _fey_ sentado frente a ti.

-¡Oh, sí! ¿Tú… no tienes…?- temió preguntar.

-¿Padres?- cuestionó con normalidad. -No.

-Pero…- ¿Él tenía que haber nacido de algún otro ser, o no?

-Sí, tuve.- le indicó viendo hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos. -Mi madre… murió poco después que mi padre.- su mirada pareció perderse en la lontananza.

-Oh. Lo siento. No debí preguntar.

-No es problema, Sarah. Yo era muy pequeño como para recordarlos. Si puedo describirlos es gracias a las pinturas, no a mis recuerdos.- la miró con calma. Ella le sonrió con ternura en respuesta, pensando que debió ser difícil para él. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, ella al menos tenía a su padre. Jareth se animó a tomarla de nuevo de la mano. Estaba tan ansioso por mostrarle toda la belleza de su mundo. -¡Ven!- la condujo hacia uno de los extremos del balcón. -¡Mira esto! ¡Puedes disfrutarlo todas las noches cualquiera sea la hora, siempre y cuando no esté nublado!- En la lejanía, se alzaban poderosas montañas, allende, se podía apreciar una especie de aurora boreal.

-¡Wow!- exclamó ella anonadada. -¡Jamás había visto algo así!- quedó estupefacta. -En mi mundo hay auroras como esa, pero, no en mi país.

-Entiendo.- dijo con una satisfecha sonrisa por conseguir sorprenderla con algo que a él le parecía en extremo hermoso. Por eso, había hecho cambiar su habitación hacia aquí, de eso ya hacía unos cientos de años. -Allí hay un clima difícil, pero, posee bellezas como esa. _Labyrinth_ también, no creas que no. Ya podrás verlo todo con tus propios ojos. Te haré conocer _Labyrinth_ de punta a punta; ya verás.- seguía entusiasta hablando detrás de ella. Sarah sonrió viendo aquel espectáculo. _Labyrinth_ era tan mágico y diverso… Una repentina ráfaga la obligó a abrazarse. De las manos de Jareth apareció una mantilla suave y abrigada con la cual la cubrió con delicadeza. Ella pudo sentir su calor a pocos centímetros de su espalda. -Lo siento.- murmuró próximo a su oído; sus manos aún en sus brazos. -¡Tonto de mí! No me di cuenta.

-Está bien.- giró su rostro para sonreírle. -Gracias.- volvió a fijar sus ojos en las montañas. Él se la quedó viendo. ¿Quién era ésta dulce mujer a su lado? Sonrió para sí. Sí, era su Sarah; siempre lo supo. ¡Qué ganas de abrazarla y besarla! Pero…, ya la escena en el balcón del _Ballroom_ fue ejemplo suficiente de que no podía controlarse totalmente cuando se trataba de ella.

-Bueno…- dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros. -Si gustas, te enseñaré a dónde está tu baño y así intentas conciliar el sueño. ¿Bien?

-Sí.- se mordió el labio. Sabía que no era prudente permanecer mucho más a su lado. -Eso suena bien.

-Sí.- repitió él. -Yo…, quizás, siga tu ejemplo. Mañana hay mucho por hacer, como siempre. Y, quiero hacerme tiempo para comenzar a recorrer el reino juntos.

-Bien.- dijo cabeceando, en tanto, abandonaban el balcón.

Él la acompañó hasta la habitación de junto, y le mostró una entrada escondida en la pared que llevaba hacia el baño. Sarah no pudo sino reír por lo bajo, su idea sobre los _feys_ no había sido tan desacertada, entonces.

-¿Cuál es la broma?- cuestionó él con una sonrisa al verla tan distendida.

-Sólo que… no entiendo porque debe estar tan oculto algo tan… cotidiano como un baño.

-Bueno…, la habitación queda más elegante así, ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón.- tuvo que reconocerle.

-Yo… he modificado un poco las cosas allí dentro para que te sean más familiares.- le avisó él. -Los métodos de aquí son más parecidos a los de tus antepasados.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-Sí. No es nada.- se la quedó viendo. -Bueno…, espero que descanses, Sarah.- se volvió a ir con cierta prisa, desapareciendo con las últimas palabras.


	10. Buenos Días, Labyrinth

CAPÍTULO 10: BUENOS DÍAS, _LABYRINTH_.

Disclamer: _Labyrinth_ no es mío. Tampoco los maravillosos personajes creados para la historia. Sí me pertenecen Twig, Erwin, Conrad, Alin y Gontran.

Sarah comenzó a moverse con los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por su ventana. ¡La cama estaba tan cómoda! ¡¿Por qué se tenía que levantar para ir a la escuela?! Sólo cinco minutos más…- se dijo abrazándose más a la almohada.

Poco después, alguien ingresó a su alcoba. ¡Seguro que era Karen para regañarla por su remolonería! ¡¿No podía simplemente dejarla en paz?!

-¿_My Lady_?- oyó una voz áspera, pero, con tono femenino. Sorpresivamente, Sarah abrió los ojos. ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Se sentó alarmada y observó todo alrededor. La _goblin_ la observaba preocupada. ¡No! ¡No podía ser verdad! ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Simplemente…! Ya nada evitó que las lágrimas cayeran en las manos que cubrieron su rostro. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡¿Qué le había hecho al pobre Toby?! -¿_My Lady_, se siente usted bien?- la _goblin_ corrió hacia ella. -¡Oh, no llore, querida! Seguro bebió demasiado anoche; yo le preparé algo para aliviar el dolor.- palmeó uno de sus muslos maternalmente. Mas, Sarah sólo lloró más desconsolada. -¡Ya sé! ¡Espéreme aquí, _My Lady_! ¡Iré por él!- se retiró más rápido de lo que entró.

¿Por él? ¿Qué había querido decir con 'por él'? ¿Creería que estaba enferma y fue por un médico? ¡¿Qué importaba?! ¿Quién se iba a preocupar por ella en éste mundo?

-¡Su Majestad ¡Su Majestad!- la criada entró con prisa adonde el rey estaba aguardando que se sirviera el desayuno junto a su familia más allegada. Jareth observó con curiosidad a su súbdito.

-¿Qué sucede, Twig?

-¡_Lady_ Sarah, _My Lord_! ¡Ni bien despertó se largó a llorar! ¡Intenté calmarla, pero, sólo fue peor!- Jareth suspiró agotado.

-Bueno, sobrino. Era de esperarse; aún si se hubiera quedado por propia voluntad.- Erwin opinó amablemente.

-Además, Jareth, ¿quién se puede resistir a tus encantos?- Conrad elevó brazos y hombros.

-Conrad. Cállate.- lo amonestó su hermana con el cejo fruncido.

-Bueno…, sólo… espero que no sea tan grave.- dijo poniéndose de pie. -Yo me encargo, Twig. Estate lista para atenderla. Tío, primos; dispénsenme.- y desapareció para volver a materializarse frente a la puerta de la alcoba de la muchacha.

Jareth golpeó con suavidad, mas, no hubo respuesta, sólo se oía el llanto y los 'no puede ser.' Tras otro pesado suspiro, el Rey _Goblin_ ingresó.

Sarah ahora tenía el rostro escondido sobre la almohada, en tanto, su cuerpo era sacudido por su aflicción. Jareth se aproximó a ella en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

-Sarah…- habló con dulzura; mas, ella lo ignoró. -Sarah…- repitió ésta vez tratando de hacerla girar para que lo enfrentara.

-¡Vete! ¡Déjame sola!- rechazó su contacto quedando tozudamente sobre la almohada con sus lágrimas.

-¿Sarah, por qué estás llorando? Anoche no lloraste. ¿Por qué ahora?

-¡¿Acaso también vas a controlar mis emociones?!- ésta vez volteó hecha una furia, los ojos rojos por llorar y por frotárselos constantemente; la nariz casi tan roja como su mirada. Jareth tuvo que controlar su sonrisa. Luego, ya analizando su respuesta la miró grave.

-Ojalá pudiera, Sarah.- ella quedó muda por pocos segundos.

-¡Bien! ¡Pues, no puedes! ¡Así que voy a llorar todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera y a dónde quiera! ¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí!- espetó con maldad. El rostro del monarca se tensó.

-¿En verdad?- hizo una cínica sonrisa.

-¡Sólo compruébalo por ti mismo!- lo desafió y la masculina sonrisa se amplió más.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes, cosita.- se inclinó con burla. Cuando Sarah menos lo esperó, quedó bajo su cuerpo con su boca obligándola a aceptarlo. Ella peleó tanto como pudo, pero, él era por lejos mucho más fuerte y… ¡Oh, sus labios eran… eran…! ¡No encontraba la palabra para describirlos, pero, ciertamente le ocasionaban sed, o hambre, pero, no. A la vez no deseaba bebida ni alimento. Estaba tan ocupada luchando consigo misma, que no advirtió que él ya no la estaba sujetando, y que ella le había correspondido y que…

-¡Basta!- exclamó frenética al sentir su lengua recorriendo la línea de su cuello hacia su hombro y que con sus dientes había comenzado a descender el bretel de su camisón. El Rey _Goblin_ se detuvo con la respiración agitada.

-¿No tengo poder sobre ti, chiquitita?- volvió a sujetar el bretel con su boca risueño.

-¡No!- porfió ella. Él dejó su quehacer a mitad de camino para besar sus labios.

-¿No, cosa preciosa?- comenzó a trabajar de la misma manera con el otro hombro.

-¡Basta!- trató de apartarlo sin resultado.

-¿Tengo poder sobre ti, Sarah?- la miró a los ojos acariciando su rostro y su cabello, mientras volvía a besarla.

-¡Antes muerta!- habló furiosa entre dientes.

-Muerta no me sirves de nada.- la observó con gozo. -Aunque…, con un poco de magia…,- una de sus manos transitó a lo largo de su brazo sugestivamente -quizás.- Sarah dio un grito de frustración.

-¡Tú… pervertido!- clamó rabiosa. -¡Quítate de encima mío, ahora!

-No. De hecho, no pienso quitarme de encima tuyo. Es… una pequeña prueba de que tengo cierto poder "sobre ti."

-¡Vete al diablo! ¡Te odio!

-¿Sí? ¿De nuevo? ¿Cuánto me odias, Sarah?- le susurró mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo y viéndola provocativamente. -¿Me muestras?

-¡¿Qué no te queda suficientemente claro, patán, sucio, desgreñado y… y… degenerado?!

-¿Degenerado?- sonrió malicioso mirándola con sorpresa. -¿Y eso por qué?

-¡¿Cómo qué por qué?! ¡Estás abusando de mí!

-¡Oh, eso…! Bueno, mi chiquitita. Para un rey nada está prohibido. Incluyendo el acosar… jovencitas con cuerpos tentadores.- volvió a usar las palabras de anoche y ella forcejeó más para su diversión, gritando y pataleando.

-¡Ya déjame, estúpido Rey _Goblin_! ¡Tú no tienes derecho alguno de tratarme de ésta forma, engreído canalla! ¡Eres… detestable, insoportable y…!

-¿Encantador?- bromeó como aquella vez.

-¡Definitivamente no! ¡Y tú no tienes poder sobre mí, y eso es todo!- él hizo un inconforme y dramático suspiro.

-Eso era antes, cosita. Observa bien esto. Si yo no tuviera poder sobre ti, no podría hacer lo siguiente.

-¿Qué?- indagó con la mirada desafiante y encendida.

-¿Estás ansiosa?- rió él y la liberó para enderezarse. -Tranquila.- la miró a los ojos. -Sarah, bésame.- ordenó. Sarah advirtió con horror cómo su torso se elevó y sus manos se ubicaban a cada lado del rostro del soberano, quien no dejaba de tener esa mueca de superioridad en sus labios. ¡Lo odiaba con toda su alma! ¡¿Por qué su cuerpo no le obedecía?! Salvo por la disconforme y aterrada expresión de su mirada, Sarah se acercó dulcemente a los labios de Jareth donde presionó los suyos. Él rió por lo bajo, y abrió su boca para darle acceso; él no haría absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había puesto sus manos en ella. La inexperta lengua saboreó tiernamente cada palmo de su interior. De la masculina garganta brotó un gemido. Jareth se apartó para romper el hechizo. -¡Sarah, alto!- volvió a comandar, y el cuerpo de Sarah se relajó; sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero, ésta vez eran de rabia. Él le sonrió, esas lágrimas las conocía más que las otras; las había visto en su primer encuentro, y en el segundo también. -¡Vaya, que eres impulsiva, cosita!- Sarah no pudo soportarlo más y le lanzó una bofetada, mas, él tenía una velocidad sobrehumana y se paró junto a uno de los doseles antes de que la mano llegara a su faz. -Yo que tú no volvería a intentar algo así, mi chiquitita. Golpear a un rey nunca ha resultado buena idea. Y…, por otro lado, si no quieres que cada mañana venga a despertarte personalmente, entonces, levántate. Pronto servirán el desayuno y nosotros tenemos mucho por discutir. Tienes exactamente…- observó un reloj sobre una de las paredes del cuarto -quince minutos.- Ella seguía dispuesta a desafiarlo. ¡Quince minutos! ¡Ja! ¡Podría pasar quince siglos si fuera por ella! ¡Insufrible y jactancioso _fey_! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Él arqueó una ceja. -¿Chiquitita, acaso piensas llegar tarde… otra vez?- le sonrió con villanía. -Piénsalo.- se marchó de su alcoba y tras salir, oyó una almohada que fue a dar contra la puerta apenas la cerró. Sarah se arrepintió de arrojarla, no quería tener que verlo de nuevo. Mas, debió haberse imaginado que la única respuesta que obtendría a cambio sería la de una fuerte y cruel risotada.

Mas, se quedó estática cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir. Y su corazón sólo dejó de correr carrera cuando vio que se trataba de la _goblin_.

-Disculpe, _My Lady_. ¿Ya se siente usted mejor?

-¡No!- respondió encaprichada.

-Bueno…, al menos, no está usted llorando ahora.- contestó con una amable sonrisa que hizo sentir culpable a la muchacha. Por más que la mujer fuera una _goblin_ no tenía la culpa de tener a ese… ¡loco desquiciado por rey!

-Sí… Lo siento. No quise ser grosera.

-¡Oh, no lo ha sido, _My Lady_!- respondió corriendo las cortinas. -Mi nombre es Twig, y Su Majestad me ha ordenado estar a su servicio. Para mí es un verdadero honor, _Lady_ Sarah.

-Gracias, Twig.- Sarah le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hoy es una mañana muy bonita, _My Lady_. Más que otras mañanas puedo asegurarle. ¿Gusta usted vestirse en algún color especial por las mañanas?- se dirigió a un closet que abrió.

-¿Un color especial?- indagó confusa. -Yo… no uso ningún color especial en ninguna hora del día.

-¡Oh, _My Lady_! Aquí hay colores y vestidos según las horas y ocasiones.- se puso a estudiar los distintos atuendos por si le pedían opinión.

-Yo… De dónde vengo no acostumbramos… Al menos en… mi casa.- hizo un esfuerzo por no volver a llorar.

-¡Oh, no se preocupe usted! ¡Yo la ayudaré con eso, entonces! ¡Para eso estoy! ¡Aquí mismo hay uno bonito!- sacó una color damasco, más sencillo que el que había usado por la noche, pero, igualmente encantador.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó Sarah poniéndose de pie. -¡Es hermoso!

-¡Seguro que sí!- la _goblins_ reconoció alegremente. -¡Su Majestad tiene un excelente gusto!- a Sarah sintió como un baldazo de agua fría.

-¿Su Majestad?- cuestionó conteniendo su furia. -Él… escoge lo que todos deben usar?

-¡Por supuesto que no, _My Lady_! Pero, sí escogió su vestuario entre cientos y cientos de diseños.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!- protestó y Twig la observó con sorpresa.

-Bueno, _My Lady_; es lo lógico en vista de quién es él y quién es usted; especialmente si usted dice que las costumbres de su mundo son diferentes a las de aquí. Presumo que Su Alteza debe conocer esto y por eso se tomó la libertad.- suspiró agradecida. -¡Hay más de una muchacha que desearía estar en su lugar, _My Lady_! Pero, no tiene de qué preocuparse.- sonrió ayudándola a calzarse el vestido y a cepillar su cabello. Sarah se dejó hacer tan sólo por la simpatía que le despertaba la inocente _goblin_; todavía estaba como en un trance caótico de sentimientos y preguntas; y sabía que no tenía opción más que obedecer en ésta oportunidad. Twig le recogió el pelo en un peinado parecido al que ella solía usar en el parque. -Listo, _My Lady_. Si me permite, la guiaré hasta el comedor.- Sarah suspiró y se incorporó del tocador. ¡Hasta joyas debía llevar puestas! Mucho más discretas que la última noche, pero, allí estaban.

Jareth observaba el enorme reloj de comedor. Aún tenía un minuto, ya vería qué tanto "poder" tenía sobre ella. Sonrió para sus adentros. Cosa que no se le escapó a su risueño primo que lo había estado examinando desde que regresó de la habitación de Sarah. Pues, se había marchado tan preocupado y a su retorno casi había vuelto a las carcajadas.

-¿Otro laberinto?- comentó Conrad y sintió una patada por debajo de la mesa, proveniente de uno de los dos que estaban ubicados en frente suyo. Gontran le vio extrañado al captar su sorprendida mirada; entonces, de la suya pasó a la de la mujer a su lado. Alin. ¿Cuándo no? ¡Y luego él era el desubicado! Su cuñado podría pensar que su bonita esposa era un encanto, pero, él la conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que era una abusiva. Bueno, al menos con él.

-No exactamente. Más bien…, una lección.- el rey sonrió con diversión.

-¿Eso funciona?- indagó con cierta curiosidad y humor.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pero, primero debes crecer.- Alin dijo viendo a su hermano con una mueca ladina.

-Muy graciosa, hermanita.- gesticuló con mofa y le mostró la lengua.

-¡Oh, realmente, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte!- le replicó ella.

-Niños, no desde temprano.- les advirtió su padre, en tanto, Gontran escondía una sonrisa.

Instantes después, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a una muchacha con la barbilla en alto y una _goblin_ aparentemente orgullosa de servirla. El Rey _Goblin_ se puso de pie, como el resto de los caballeros. Jareth avanzó hacia la joven con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Gracias, Twig. Puedes retirarte.- le indicó a la sirviente que tras una inclinación se pegó media vuelta y se marchó. Jareth quedó frente a Sarah. -Buenos días, Sarah mía.- ella lo miró con fingida frialdad; pues, todo lo que deseaba era gritarle y golpearlo hasta que suplicara por su perdón.

-Buenos días, Rey _Goblin_.- su voz expresaba tanto como sus ojos. Él extendió su mano con una sonrisa atrevida. ¿Rey _Goblin_? Ya se encargaría de que lo llamara como corresponde.

-Veo que has llegado casi sobre la hora.- murmuró, y ella observó el reloj del cuarto que indicaba que había pasado un cuarto de minuto del tiempo indicado. -Por algo se empieza.- dijo como si en esas palabras hubiera algo más.

-No siempre llegué tarde, Rey _Goblin_. Como bien recordarás.- espetó ella con soberbia. Él debería enfadarse, de hecho, algo de eso lo había hecho tensar levemente. Pero, después de todo, ¿no estaba él riendo a lo último?

-¡Oh, por supuesto que lo recuerdo muy bien, mi querida! A veces la suerte favorece a los menos afortunados, como… meros mortales, podríamos decir. Pero, sólo a veces.- su expresión era morbosa. La verde mirada echaba chispas de indignación. -¡Oh, lo siento! Siempre olvido que tú eres… una pequeña muchacha mortal.

-¿Qué parte olvidas exactamente?- lo desafió ella y él se aproximó peligrosamente a su oído.

-Especialmente mi parte favorita, lo de 'pequeña.' Porque lo de 'mortal' debo recordarlo por tu seguridad; y lo de 'muchacha' es imposible de olvidar.- Sarah dio un repingo cuando él rozó sus labios en su lóbulo con una menguante risita. -Por favor, mi querida. No hagamos esperar más a mi familia.- la condujo hacia la mesa y corrió la silla a su lado para que ella la ocupara.

-Buenos días, _Lady_ Sarah.- la saludó Erwin con una amable sonrisa.

-Buenos días, _Sir_.

-_My Lady_.- Gontran inclinó levemente su cabeza y ella le imitó.

-Buenos días, _Lady_ Sarah.- Alin le sonrió con simpatía. -Espero que haya descansado bien. Si gusta, podríamos tomar el té juntas por la tarde.

-Seguro.- respondió sintiéndose insegura en cuanto a las intenciones de la mujer. Después de todo, era la prima del insoportable a su lado. -¿Por qué no?

-_Lady_ Sarah, espero que me hayas perdonado por mi… mis comentarios de anoche.- Conrad dijo preocupado.

-¡Oh, bueno! Ni siquiera recuerdo qué dijiste, así que… No hay problema.- le sonrió y él le correspondió.

-¡Genial! ¡Tú sí que eres comprensiva, no como cierta hermana de alguien!- siseó con maldad hacia la aludida.

-Conrad…- le advirtió su padre. -Hijo, de veras, compórtate. Y de hecho, no olvides tus buenos modos y no te dirijas a ella con tanta confianza. Ella es _Lady_ y no deberías tutearla cuando recién ayer la has conocido y no te ha brindado la confianza para hacerlo. Sabes que no es correcto.- Conrad resopló suavemente.

-Está bien, lo siento, _My Lady_.

-¡No! Está bien. De hecho…, prefiero que me hables con esa confianza… Me hace sentir más…- Jareth no le quitó la vista de encima; sabía que su primo era incapaz de meterse con lo que le pertenecía, pero, qué si ella 'congeniaba' con el muchacho porque era más joven y descarado -como en mi mundo. Los jóvenes en mi mundo nos tratamos así.

-Aquí no es el _Aboveground_, querida mía.- remarcó Jareth molesto. Sarah lo miró rencorosa.

-Bueno…, entonces, sería mejor que usted diera el ejemplo, Rey _Goblin_.- le contestó triunfante. -Su… manera de hablarme y de tratarme deja mucho que desear. Si eso son 'buenos modos,' entonces, prefiero los malos modos de los que acusan a su pobre primo.- la mandíbula del monarca se tensó. Conrad le vio preocupado y se forzó a tragar. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Que su primo estuviera celoso de él! Y en su interior rogaba a todas las fuerzas que no fuera así. El resto, quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Jareth tomó cuidadosamente su tiempo para responder y calmarse.

-Querida mía, creo que olvidas que… mi título está muy por encima del tuyo. Y yo puedo dirigirme a ti y tratarte como más me 'complasca.' Si entiendes el significado de la palabra, mi chiquitita,- se acercó a ella -sería conveniente que cuidaras tu lengua.- hubo una pausa de lucha entre aquellas dos miradas. -¿O…- regresó a su postura con una maquiavélica sonrisa -prefieres que te la cuide yo? Eso sería… bastante 'placentero.'- sonrió en una mueca.

-¡Yo no necesito de tus cuidados!- espetó furiosa. Él sólo elevó una ceja curvando sus labios hacia un costado.

-Tampoco los desdeñas; de hecho…, pareces disfrutarlos.- Sarah se puso roja de pies a cabeza. ¡Oh, su alma gritaba de odio y frustración contra éste sujeto! Él se tornó serio; sabía que ella estaba controlando su cólera y en consecuencia, su llanto. -Sarah, no me desafíes.- le advirtió al ver los verdes ojos buscando dentro suyo y prometiendo revancha. -Yo tengo poder sobre ti, cosa preciosa. Pensé que había quedado bastante claro ésta mañana.- su voz seguía siendo firme, pero, había escondido un ruego: "Puedo ser cruel, pero, no quiero serlo contigo, Sarah mía." Se quedaron viendo hasta que ella finalmente descendió su mirada sobre su plato sin verlo realmente.

-¡Muy bien!- Erwin intentaba iniciar una conversación para quebrar el tirante silencio. -¡He oído que ha llegado un grupo de artistas al pueblo y por lo que he oído hacen unas interpretaciones muy buenas de obras clásicas!

-¡¿Oh, de verdad?!- lo apoyó su hija con entusiasmo, no sólo porque le interesaba, sino, porque en verdad trataba de ayudarlo. -¡Oh, padre, sería grandioso verlos! ¿No crees, cariño?

-Claro. Si ésta tarde hay función te llevaré hoy mismo. Debes aprovecharme antes de que regresemos a casa.- le sonrió y ella le correspondió.

-¡Y eso pienso hacer! Una vez allí estás tan ocupado que apenas recuerdas que tienes esposa.

-No seas mentirosa.- rió él por lo bajo pellizcando suavemente su mejilla. -Siempre te estoy atendiendo, aún cuando estoy lejos constantemente te envío notas.

-No es suficiente.- se arrimó mimosa.

-Volviendo al tema de los artistas,- interrumpió Erwin sonriente -sería un honor para mí escoltar a las damas, si tú no tienes otros planes, Jareth.

-¿Por qué no mejor los hago venir al castillo?- indagó el monarca.

-Porque es más divertido verlos en el pueblo.- sonrió su prima, asegurándole con la mirada que la muchacha necesitaba salir un poco para distenderse.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, está bien para mí, tío. Ésta tarde estaré muy ocupado con mis consejeros y con ciertos asuntos del reino. Si Sarah desea ir no hay problema. Sé que la dejo en buenas manos.- sonrió agradecido a Erwin.

-¿Qué dice usted, _Lady_ Sarah? ¿Acepta usted un poco de distracción con mi compañía y la de mis hijos?

-¡Yo no voy!- aclaró de inmediato Conrad por si acaso su primo se enfadaba.

-Nadie te invitó.- se mofó Alin. Sarah juntó coraje y sólo pudo cabecear.

-Será un placer, _Sir_ Erwin.

N/A: Hola, hola. Espero que les esté gustando cómo está avanzando esta historia. En lo personal yo no tendría ningún problema que el venga a despertarme, sólo que no lograría sacarme de la cama y... bueno, él se vería en un gran problema porque lo secuestraría ahí mismo. Ah...! Y, bueno, soñar no cuesta nada. Quiero agradecer a Dormidera y a Kaylametal por brindarme su apoyo con sus reviews,se han convertido en mi alimento, mi oxígeno! Y gracias a Bffy519 por subscribirse. Les envío un enorme abrazo a todos.

AmaterazuHime.


	11. ¿Tregua?

CAPÍTULO 11: ¿TREGUA?

Disclamer: Ya lo he dicho antes, no es mío. Gontran, Erwin, Conrad, Alin y Twig, ellos sí son producto de mi loca cabecita. Jeje.

N/A: ¡Oh, qué hermosa sorpresa me has dado, Krissel Majere! En verdad tu review me dejó perpleja, y quiero darte, una vez más, las gracias por tu apoyo y tus alentadoras palabras. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por no defraudarte. Ahora, el resto, ¿se ha perdido en un Oubliette? Espero que no estén violando a Jareth, niñas, ¡eso no está bien! Al menos, avisen, ¿no?

Por la mañana, Sarah se encontraba en la biblioteca, ya que el monarca le había indicado a Twig que la condujera allí, y que permaneciera junto a ella hasta que él pudiera dejar a un lado los asuntos reales. ¡Cuando la joven oyó semejante orden tuvo ganas de protestar, ella prefería ver a su hermano! Y como si él leyera sus pensamientos, hizo aparecer a Toby y a la _goblin_ que lo cuidaba.

De inmediato tomó en brazos al niño y lo besó con cariño. Éste le sonrió y se aferró de sus cabellos. Jareth se marchó dando un nuevo comando; que podría tenerlo con ella hasta que fuera la hora del alimento del pequeño. Sarah ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias en vista de que ya se había marchado. Así que Toby, su nana, Twig y Sarah se dirigieron a la biblioteca hasta que llegó la hora de que la _goblin_ se retirara con Toby, quedando la joven con su criada.

A media mañana, el Rey _Goblin_ hizo su aparición en el misma estancia que Sarah. Estaba sentada con su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con el cabello cayendo libre hacia un costado, en un confortable sillón, compenetrada en un libro de fantasía, y no advirtió el ingreso del soberano. Twig en seguida se inclinó y se retiró ante el movimiento de cabeza que le indicó la salida junto a una leve sonrisa.

Jareth se aproximó a Sarah por detrás y espió las páginas. Esa era sobre el amor imposible entre una _fairy_ y un vampiro. En esa parte de la historia, él vampiro se tentó en morder el cuello del hada que, al caer la noche, inocentemente se había quedado dormida junto a una laguna próxima al castillo de la criatura de la noche. Ella parecía vivir cada palabra que su mirada capturaba por cómo sus ojos cambiaban de tamaño y de expresión. A él le causó gracia. Una cosa era haberla visto actuar en el parque, pero, esto era mucho mejor porque era absolutamente inconsciente.

Jareth se inclinó hacia la porción de nuca que quedó descubierta y con cuidado la mordió con suavidad. Sarah ahogó un grito y pegó un pequeño brinco asustada; dejando caer el libro al suelo. Jareth no pudo más que reír; en tanto, ella se puso de pie.

-¡Eres tú!- clamó enfadada. -¡¿Cómo te atreves, Rey _Goblin_?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¿No te gustan los vampiros?- dijo jocoso. -Pensé que era lo que deseabas ya que ni te diste cuenta de mi llegada.

-¡Claro que no si te apareces de repente!

-Sarah, entré por la puerta.- le hizo ver él sonriente.

-¡Pues…, no importa! ¡Ya que entraste por ella ahora puedes salir y dejarme en paz!

-Sarah, tenemos que hablar, ¿recuerdas? No podemos postergar nuestra conversación por más tiempo.

-¡Tú no podrás!- espetó ella. -¡Yo puedo vivir sin cruzar una maldita palabra contigo por el resto de mi vida! ¡Es más, prefiero pasar mi tiempo en un _oubliette_ antes de seguir soportándote!- él suspiró agotado. ¿Cómo iban a hablar si ella siempre estaba a la defensiva?

-¿Sarah, podemos tener una charla civilizada? ¿No te das cuenta que el suspenderla nos lleva a situaciones tan incómodas como la de ésta mañana?

-¡Pues, eso se arregla fácil, Rey _Goblin_! ¡No vuelvas a entrar a mi alcoba!

-No me refería a ese momento; de hecho, ese fue de lo más grato.- sonrió con picardía.

-¡Vete al diablo, Su Majestad! ¡En verdad, te odio! ¡¿Sólo te estás vengando de mí porque la primera vez gané, verdad?!

-No.- la observó a los ojos. -Si bien debo reconocer que me causa… cierto placer la oportunidad de ésta pequeña satisfacción. En tu primer viaje jugaste con mi buena voluntad, Sarah.

-¡¿Qué yo…?!- Abrió la boca anonadada. -¡¿Qué hay de ti, Rey _Goblin_?! ¡Robaste a mi hermano, no una si no dos veces; me encerraste en el _oubliette_; me arrojaste al _Bog of Eternal Stench_, me engañaste y todo por partida doble! ¡Yo sólo quería a Toby de regreso! ¡Nada más!

-Sarah, lo hice por ti. Tú querías tener aventura, emoción.- se acercó a ella serio. -Dime, Sarah. ¿Alguna vez te lastimaste? ¿Alguna vez estuviste en un lugar sin posibilidad de escapar del 'supuesto gran peligro'?- La joven tragó saliva. Bueno, por cierto que siempre salió impresionantemente intacta de cada riesgo.

-Bueno…, siempre estuvieron ellos ayudándome…- dijo con cierta tenacidad; porque aún no recordaba los nombres, pero, sabía quienes eran 'ellos.' Los recuerdos habían estado regresaron a ella durante el refortificante baño de la noche.

-¿Y, en éste último?- presionó él.

-En éste último todo fue muy extraño… Todo era igual, pero, a la vez no. Y no había ningún ser vivo allí afuera que pudiera ayudarme.

-¡Oh, gracias, mi querida! ¡Cuando gustes, llévame flores a la tumba!

-¡Tú no me ayudaste, tú sólo…!

-¿Sí? ¿Sólo qué?- la instó.

-¡Tú sólo te divertiste a mi costa y me distrajiste para que perdiera mi valioso tiempo!- Jareth resopló echando sus ojos hacia atrás. -¡Por eso no te vencí ésta vez! ¡Eres un tramposo!

-¡No me hagas reír, Sarah! ¡Si llegaste sobre la hora fue porque yo te ayudé! ¡Jamás hubieras podido terminar el camino que anteriormente hiciste en trece horas en siete!

-¡¿Trece horas?!- exclamó airada. -¡¿Cuándo me diste realmente trece horas?! ¡¿O ya olvidaste cuando me robaste aquellas horas en mi primer viaje y que ésta vez también me quitaste tiempo?!

-Si te quité tiempo las dos veces fue porque me provocaste. Era eso o besarte delante de ese tonto de Higgle. Y ésta vez, fue sólo para que recordaras. Por si no te has dado cuenta, desde el primer instante en que advertí tu pérdida de memoria me dediqué a darte pistas de tu primer viaje a lo largo de éste último.

-¡No es Higgle es…!- se detuvo unos segundos. -¡Bueno, lo importante es que como tú dices, lo hecho hecho está! ¡Así que no hay excusas que valgan, Rey _Goblin_!

-Pues, lo mismo va para ti, Sarah. Tu hermano es mío ahora, así como lo eres tú.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no me regresaste a mi casa si tan sólo querías a Toby?!

-¿No es obvio? Toby me simpatiza mucho. Es un verdadero encanto. Pero…, tú me resultas más atractiva.- se encogió de hombros con diversión y se aproximó a ella ahora con sensatez. -Sarah, tú eres lo que quiero. Todas esas tardes que actuabas frente a mí, que me perseguías…

-¡Pero, yo no sabía que eras tú! ¡No sabía que eras real!- se lamentó.

-¿Y tanto te molesta que lo sea?- se mostró dolido. -¿Preferirías que desaparesca para siempre, como la primera vez?

-N-no, pero…

-¡¿Alguna vez te preguntaste, Sarah, qué era de mí mientras tú festejabas tu gran victoria?!- se molestó. -¡¿Te importó acaso saber qué pasaría con todo esto, con mi gente o conmigo?!- hizo una pausa. -¿Pensaste aunque fuera un instante en mí?- ella se mordió el labio inferior; jamás le respondería a algo como eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus sucias trampas?- fue todo lo que contestó. Jareth la aferró de los hombros.

-¡Sarah, no estoy jugando! ¡No todo es trampa, no todo es juego!

-Entonces, regrésanos a nuestro mundo.

-No. No puedo. No quiero.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?

-Tú perdiste, Sarah. No puedes reclamar algo como eso.

-¡¿Y, qué hay de Toby, entonces?! ¡¿Por qué él tiene que pagar las consecuencias de mis faltas?!- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; que inevitablemente comenzaron rodar por sus mejillas. Aquella culpa la estaba matando. Toby era tan inocente…

-Sh…- Jareth la liberó para rodearla con sus brazos trayéndola para sí. -Tranquila, amor.- ella dejó salir su congoja sobre su pecho. -¿Acaso no crees que él será más feliz aquí? Él será el dueño de todo esto, Sarah.- intentó hacerle ver él.

-¡Tú no entiendes…!- trataba de explicar entre sollozos. -¡Ningún niño puede… ser feliz lejos… de sus… padres! ¡Ninguno!- dijo con pasión sujetándose más de las solapas de su chaqueta azul. Jareth suspiró, pensando en su niñez… Él en verdad, deseaba tener a Toby, aunque…, claro que también deseaba tener niños propios… Observó a la muchacha entre sus brazos. Todo era como la alquimia, nada se daba a cambio de nada; si querías obtener la piedra filosofal, debías equilibrar los materiales a usar; esas eran las reglas; nada se hacía a cambio de nada; y el equilibrio regía todo. Y él no podía cambiarlas, por más poderoso que fuera.

-Sh…, escúchame.- tomó su barbilla para que lo enfrentara. -¿Qué si te doy… una posibilidad de que Toby regrese a su hogar?- Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, todavía con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Por qué tú harías algo así?- cuestionó con desconfianza, tratando de ocultar la esperanza que sus palabras le habían dado.

-¿Podría ser porque simplemente no me gusta verte sufrir de ésta manera?- respondió secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares ocultos tras negros guantes.

-¿Y…, qué sucederá conmigo?

-¿Si te diera una sola oportunidad entre los dos, a quién se la darías, Sarah?- pareció probarla. Ella respiró con introspección.

-A él.- dijo finalmente con firmeza. -Yo soy la única culpable de que estemos… aquí. ¿Pero…, no hay ninguna posibilidad…?

-Tu permanencia aquí no es negociable, Sarah. Sólo uno puede ir al _Aboveground_, y sólo él.- le aclaró. -Pero, aún así hay un precio que pagar.

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó ella con sorpresa apartándose un poco de él.

-Son las reglas, Sarah. Hay reglas las cuales hasta yo debo cumplir, me guste o no.- se defendió y la observó a los ojos. -¿Quieres o no quieres que él regrese con su familia?

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿Qué debo hacer?- él la observó examinador; para finalmente hablar.

-Déjame pensarlo bien y ésta noche te diré qué es lo que quiero a cambio. En consideración de que partirá algo de gran valor, lo que se trueque debe ser equitativo o superior. Pensaré en algo y consultaré con la magia de _Labyrinth_ y te lo haré saber. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Luego no me dirás que no, verdad?- temió ella.

-No, cosa preciosa. Confía en mí. Dame ésta oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy como tú dices un tramposo. Que me gusten las bromas e intrincados acertijos y juegos no me hace un embustero. ¿Me darás esa chance?- ella parecía dudar. ¿Podría confiar en él? ¿Qué si después le negaba el regreso a Toby y se burlaba de su ingenuidad? Mas, si no le daba la oportunidad, tampoco la tendría su pequeño hermano.

-Está bien. Yo… no confío plenamente en ti, pero…, intentaré.

-Bien.- sonrió él con agrado. -Entonces, todo está solucionado.- observó la hora en el mecanismo colgado en la pared. -Todavía tengo un poco de tiempo libre. ¿Qué te parecería conocer parte del jardín? Sé que ésta tarde te vas de paseo, pero, al menos, deseo empezar a mostrarte algo de todo lo que te prometí. Sujétate de mí.- susurró. Sarah obedeció cerrando sus ojos y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él la atrajo más hacia sí estudiándola con contento para seguidamente aparecer junto a una de las fuentes de agua. -Bien…, aquí estamos, mi querida.

Sarah abrió los ojos y no podía creer que aquel lugar fuera tan maravilloso. Y abstraída por lo que tenía frente a sus ojos se apartó suavemente del _fey_. ¡Todo era perfecto! ¡Las esculturas, las fuentes, el agua cristalina, las flores, las hojas, los árboles! ¡Ni siquiera el artista más dotado podría plasmar esa belleza en lienzo, papel o film alguno!

-¡Es… increíble! ¡Sólo…!- quedó tan sorprendida que no encontraba las palabras. Él continuaba feliz de que ella se sintiera conforme con lo que veía. -¡No sé! Es como… como… ¡el paraíso!

-Sí.- sonrió él sin dejar de observarla. -Un paraíso en verdad, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- corrió hacia unas rosas, las cuales olfateó. -¡Mh…! Qué dulce… Jamás olí algo como esto. Siempre que mi padre le regalaba rosas a… mi madre o a Karen, jamás llegaban a tener éste aroma.

-Te lo dije. Aquí todo es mejor. El _Aboveground_ alguna vez llegó a aproximarse a esto; pero…, los mortales nunca fueron demasiado cuidadosos con su mundo.

-Sí; lo sé.- dijo con un suspiro de resignación. -También sé que las relaciones entre el mundo real y el mundo de fantasía…; es decir…, tu mundo,- se corrigió -siempre fueron arruinadas por los de mi especie.

-Eso es verdad. Los mortales nunca supieron guardar un secreto o mantener su curiosidad aplacada si era eso lo que se les pedía.

-¿Eso… es lo que me pedirás a cambio de liberar a hermano?- giró para verlo.

-No. Ya te he dicho que debo pensarlo y planteárselo a los poderes de _Labyrinth_; si lo consideran justo, entonces, eso será lo que se te pedirá a cambio.

-¿Los poderes de _Labyrinth_?- cuestionó intrigada. -¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Bueno…, ellos… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Hay poderes que son aún más antiguos que mi propia raza. Ellos no son como nosotros; no tienen un cuerpo, ni en el _Aboveground_, ni en el _Aboveground_, ni en ningún otro mundo. Y, sin embargo lo abarcan todo.

-¿Ellos… son como dioses?- indagó con cierta preocupación y respeto.

-Podríamos decir que son una clase de dioses. Sí. Son superiores a todos nosotros.- caminó hacia ella y tomó una de sus manos entre la suya y lo acomodó para seguir andando. Entre tanto, indicó con su brazo libre un sendero entre distintas flores. -Si me permites, aquí hay mucho más para deleitarse.- Sarah simplemente se sentía embriagada con tanta beldad. A cada paso una agradable sorpresa. -Espera.- le pidió él dejándola a un lado del camino para reunirse con unas _fairies_ que andaban revoloteando por allí. Sarah las oyó reír con sus vocecitas de niñas y pronto desaparecieron tras unos árboles. Jareth permaneció allí como aguardando algo. Giró para ver a su compañera y le sonrió enigmático. La muchacha sintió que su corazón se alocó tan sólo con eso. Por suerte, él nuevamente estaba prestando atención a las diminutas criaturas que parecían cargar algo que ella no podía ver; ya que el cuerpo del Rey _Goblin_ le tapaba la visión. Advirtió que él tomó lo que ellas le habían alcanzado y tras nuevas risitas se apartaron como si fueran tímidas. Jareth giró ocultando el objeto tras su espalda y avanzó hacia la curiosa joven.

-¿Qué… sucede?- le cuestionó algo inquieta ante su perseverante mirada.

-Nada. Yo… tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti. Pero…, primero debes hacer algo por mí.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que pedir algo a cambio? ¿Luego te autoproclamas generoso?- cuestionó confusa. Pues, eso no tenía lógica; al menos no para ella. Él pudo ver que no había maldad ninguna en el comentario, si bien podría haberlo molestado si hubiere sido dicho en otro tono.

-No es mucho lo que te pediré, cosita. Y…, será como una pequeña prueba de la confianza que depositaste en mí.

-Está bien..- suspiró resignada. -¿Qué es? ¿Un cristal?

-Si de nuevo te ofreciera uno sería ya como poco original, ¿no crees?- sonrió divertido.

-Bueno…, sí. Pero, como yo nunca lo acepté, tampoco sería desacertado.

-No. No lo sería. Ahora, lo que deseo en retorno de lo que tengo aquí para ti es más que sencillo; mi nena.- ella lo estudiaba con cierta susceptibilidad; que casi lo hacía reír. -Llámame por mi nombre y…, esto será tuyo. Te juro que no hay trampa ni nada parecido en esto, Sarah.- agregó al advertir su expresión.

-¿Pero…, no es incorrecto?

-No; yo te lo estoy pidiendo. ¿Quién va a objetar?- Ciertamente Sarah pensaba que tenía razón y que llamarlo por su nombre no era mucho.

-De acuerdo…, Jar…- titubeó. Debía reconocer que costaba más de lo que imaginó. -Jareth.- Él nombrado cerró por un segundo los ojos como si hubiera oído una melodía de su agrado. ¡Sí; nada comparado como su nombre en sus labios! Si bien la única vez que lo había nombrado fue cuando se hallaba en peligro de caer al _Bog of Eternal Stench_.

-Gracias.- le sonrió y sacó el regalo de su escondite. -Ahora, esto es tuyo, mi bella chiquitita.- Sarah pudo ver una perfecta corona formada de flores, que bien podría ser una corona para algún vestido de novia en su mundo. Toda ella armada con rosas, jazmines, y otras más pequeñas haciéndole compañía. -¿Te agrada?

-¡Es preciosa! ¿Ellas la hicieron?

-Las _fairies_ son molestas, pero, tienen buen sentido del arte.- sonrió él elevando el círculo sobre la cabeza de la chica. -Ahora, si me permites.- la ubicó en su sitio. Y se alejó un paso para apreciarla. -¡Perfecta!- exclamó orgulloso y volvió a acercarse a ella. -Antes no tuve oportunidad de decírtelo, cosa preciosa, pero, ese vestido te hace muy… apetecible.- le murmuró en su oído y las mejillas de la adolescente se ruborizaron.

-Gr-gracias.- logró gesticular bajo su mira.

-¿Sólo gracias?- se cruzó de brazos tratando de verse amenazante.

-Gracias, Rey…- él elevó una ceja y ella bajó su mirada -Jareth.

-Rey Jareth.- repitió junto a un suspiro. -Bueno, por lo menos allí está mi nombre.- suspiró sonriente. -Espero que la próxima vez sólo lo segundo. ¿Seguimos?- le ofreció su brazo. Ella sólo cabeceó sujetándose de él.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó tras varios minutos de andar indicando con su dedo una especie de enorme esfera formada con plantas.

-¡Oh, eso es un cenador! Es una obra de la misma naturaleza. ¿Puedes ver las plantas uniéndose arriba tratando de formar el techo?

-¡Sí!- contestó con entusiasmo. -¿Podemos verlo de cerca? En el parque había uno pero, no como ese.

-Sí; lo he visto. Tu… _Ballroom_.- sonrió él recordando con placer sus actuaciones, mientras, él se detenía a contemplarla sobre el techo roto del mismo en su forma de búho. Sarah se avergonzó pensando en lo tonta que debe haberle parecido saludando a la nada y bailando sola por aquellos días. -Vamos.- abandonaron el camino para ir rumbo a la glorieta.

Sarah admiraba aquella estructura surgida con los años. Era… mágica en sí misma. Sonrió al pensar que, a veces, incluso en la tierra se formaban rarezas con los elementos naturales. Adentro, en el centro de la misma, habían dispuesto un fino juego de mesa, en blanco con plata; quedando suficiente espacio para unos confidentes de igual material y color. Sobre su cabeza, podía verse el cielo, ya que las ramas parecían tan sólo proteger a los asientos junto a sus paredes; quedando únicamente algunas de ellas en forma de arco sobre sus cabezas. Él la liberó permitiéndole examinar con libertad, entre tanto, permaneció de pie apoyado en uno de los troncos que formaban una de las entradas.

-¡Es maravillosa! ¡¿Y éstas plantas, son muérdagos, verdad?!

-Así es. Todas ellas son muérdagos.

-¿Alguna vez lo has usado?- giró a varios pasos de distancia para verle. -Quiero decir, para cenar o desayunar. Imagino que debe ser muy agradable desayunar aquí.

-Alguna vez. ¿Te gustaría cenar ésta noche aquí?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Como siempre.

-Entonces, no sé cómo tomarlo.- sonrió ella con cierta jocosidad.

-Dijiste que intentarías confiar en mí.- le recordó de igual modo con una sonrisa atrevida.

-¡De acuerdo!- no pudo evitar reír. -Te creo. ¿Entonces, hoy cenaremos aquí?

-Siempre que sea de tu agrado. Hoy el cielo estará con todas sus luces.- observó hacia arriba. -Será un bonito espectáculo. ¿Qué dices?

-¡Sí!- sonrió dando una mirada hacia el firmamento pensando en lo encantador que sería ver aquello con miles de estrellas titilando. Jareth la estudió otra vez con misterio y sonrió.

-Bueno, mi nena. Debemos regresar. Yo debo terminar de leer unos documentos antes del almuerzo; y no falta mucho para ello. Todavía hay tiempo como para regresar a pie, si gustas; o simplemente, nos quedamos aquí o recorremos un trecho más para luego transportarnos con magia. Tú decides.

-¡Oh…!- pareció desilusionada. Ella quisiera verlo todo hoy. -¿No hay otra opción?- El monarca sonrió complacido.

-No te preocupes, mi chiquitita; ya conocerás cada rincón de todo esto como la palma de tu mano.

-De acuerdo.- dejó escapar un suspiro de paciencia. -Prefiero volver a pie, entonces.- resolvió.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, querida mía.- gentilmente extendió su brazo y ella fue rumbo a él.


	12. Alguien De Arriba Mira Por Mí

CAPÍTULO 12: SOMEBODY UP THERE LIKES ME. (ALGUIEN DE ARRIBA MIRA POR MÍ.)

Disclamer: NO me pertenece. Todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Pero, sí son míos, Conrad, Gontran, Alin, Erwin, Scary y Twig. También Ellos. Pronto entenderás a quiénes me refiero. El título de este capítulo pertenece al hermoso Duque Blanco de su disco "Young americans."

N/A: Wow! Antes que nada, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan. Es más que reconfortante. (Especialmente cuando no puedo capturar a Jareth en un oubliette, no para olvidarlo, claro está...) De verdad, muchas gracias, Krissel Majere, me encantan tus reviews. Creo que si ambas nos pusieramos a hablar nos tirarían una bomba atómica para callarnos, porque si hablamos como escribimos, pobres de los que estén alrededor. (Risas.) Tengan paciencia con la pobre de Sarah, no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Y a ti, gracias y bienvenida, Lain3X. Me alegro que les guste. ¿Qué les parece si entre todas planeamos hacerlo caer en el oubliette? Con nosotras dentro, claro. Jeje. Y, por favor, no se olviden de alimentar a este cerebrito enfermo con reviews. (No, no es necesario el chaleco de fuerza.)

Jareth; aprovechando que todos, a excepción de Conrad, se marcharon a ver la obra de teatro; se manifestó en una habitación en ningún lugar y a la vez en todos. Allí no había más que luz y oscuridad, no más que día y noche conviviendo en perfecta armonía.

-Jareth, Rey _Goblin_; soberano de _Labyrinth_ y del _Underground_; bienvenido.- habló una voz femenina procedente de todas partes. El monarca sonrió. A Ella siempre le gustaba llamarlo así; no sabía por qué; suponía que quizás le tenía cierta simpatía.

-Gracias. A ambos.

-Yo aún no he dicho nada, Rey _Goblin_.- su voz era más autoritaria; muy masculina y por ende, absolutamente lo contrario a la otra. Jareth no podía verlos; sólo los oía.

-Lo sé. Pero, presumo que si no dijiste nada es porque tampoco estás en contra de recibirme.

-Ya veo.- rió Él. -¿Qué te trae hoy aquí, Su Majestad? Hace tiempo que no nos visitabas.

-¿No lo sabes?- cuestionó fingiendo sorpresa.

-Me gusta oír tu voz.- fue la irónica respuesta.

-No seas así.- replicó la voz más suave. Jareth no pudo si no sonreír. Cada vez que venía a pedirles consejo o permiso Él se divertía jugando con su capacidad de contestar a sabiendas de que él, nunca le faltaría el respeto; y Ella siempre lo defendía.

-Él tiene una linda voz. ¿No lo has oído cantar?- se defendió Él. El Rey _Goblin_ no pudo más que reír.

-¡Jamás creí que alguna vez me hicieras un elogio!

-Aún no terminé.- replicó con maldad aquel ser incorpóreo. -Si no me hubieras interrumpido, hubiera agregado que, sin embargo, hay muchos mejores que tú.

-Como siempre.- sonrió Jareth. La voz femenina resopló.

-Olvídalo, hijo; y haznos tu consulta.

-Yo… tengo dos mortales en mi mundo. Uno de ellos quiere que el otro regrese al _Aboveground_. Yo quiero concederle éste deseo pese a que ésta vez perdió el desafío.

-Muy bien, mi hijo.- habló él. -El que se va es a quién habías escogido para tu corona, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué tenías pensado pedir a cambio para satisfacernos? Sabes que debemos mantener el equilibrio. Cuando los tomaste, nacieron dos esperanzas en el _Aboveground_, al igual que aquí. Si uno de ellos se va quedará un vacío en ambos mundos. El vacío no es bueno. Tú lo sabes bien, después de su primer viaje.

-Yo… quiero que ella se quede a mi lado por siempre.

-Eso es muy bonito, querido mío,- dijo ella con un tono maternal. -Pero, aún queda inconcluso el hecho de que una vida que parte de aquí y se ocasionará un vacío en ambos mundos.

-Bueno, yo espero más de ella que sólo eso…- aclaró él.

-Entendemos.- habló el dúo y sus palabras repiquetearon con algarabía, como si estuvieran festejando alguna broma.

Sarah regresó del paseo con la familia real totalmente renovada. Había disfrutado mucho del espectáculo. Ella había esperado ver _goblins_ actuando, pero, comprobó su error al ver que se trataban de _feys_. Alin le aclaró que no todos los _feys_ pertenecían a la realeza, si bien no era una raza que gozara de mayoría dentro la población. La muchacha mortal encontró una compañía agradable en Alin, lo cual descubrió mucho después de que la hiciera sonrojar al cuestionarle de dónde había adquirido la hermosa corona de flores y que sonriera con satisfacción al sonsacarle quién era el responsable. Sarah jamás había hecho amigas en el _Aboveground_; pues, todas ellas parecían creer que ella tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo así. Alin era ingeniosa y amable. En unas de sus conversaciones, le confesó que de ser mortal, ella tendría unos cuatrocientos treinta y siete años, pese que su apariencia de diecisiete, pues, para su raza ella era una joven. Por lo que Sarah se asombró de que ya estuviere casada, y se asombró más cuando ésta le informó que ya hacía tres años _feys_ de ello y que era muy feliz junto a su esposo.

-¡Wow! ¿Y tu hermano; es mayor que tú?- cuestionó cuando el carruaje ya casi llegaba al castillo.

-Aunque no lo paresca.- rieron ambas y los dos hombres sonrieron ante la morbosa respuesta de la mujer _fey_. -En tu mundo tendría unos cuatrocientos ochenta y ocho. Aquí unos diecinueve.

-Entonces…- murmuró Sarah. Alin se acercó a ella cubriéndose con una mano los labios.

-Mi primo es unos veintiocho años _feys_.- le aclaró en voz baja. La joven mortal se sonrojó.

-¡Yo no estaba pensando en eso!- mintió.

-¿No?- ya enderezada en su sitio cuestionó con fingida inocencia que no escapó a los ojos de Sarah.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- aseguró ofendida. -¿Cómo voy a estar pensando en…?- espió a los dos hombres sentados frente a ellas. Y se acercó a la otra como ésta hizo posteriormente y murmuró a su lado. -Él me tiene prisionera, aún sin un calabozo. ¿Por qué voy a estar ocupando mis pensamientos en él?

-Bueno,- contestó la casi rubia _fey_ en igual tono sin dejar de sonreír -yo me encuentro en la misma situación con Gontran, y todos mis pensamientos se ocupan de él.

-¡Es diferente!- protestó tenaz.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo ella con fingido desinterés y luego regresó a la carga. -¿Entonces, en qué estabas pensando?

-Sólo me preguntaba qué edad tiene tu esposo si te casaste tan joven. Y la de tu padre. Sólo por curiosidad.

-¡Oh, bueno! Gontran tiene unos veinticinco años _feys_, seiscientos cuarenta y dos de tu mundo; y mi padre unos mil cincuenta y cuatro años del _Aboveground_.

-Y allí deja de contarlos.- bromeó Erwin haciéndolos reír.

-¡Oh, vamos, padre! ¡Tú aún eres un hombre joven y muy atractivo!- Erwin sonrió. Ciertamente tenía un parecido a Jareth, sólo que su imagen era más cálida, y ambos ojos eran de color miel. -Aquí él apenas tiene unos cuarenta y uno, y es un hombre maduro, pero, aún joven, por más que él intente hacer creer lo contrario. Cada vez que asistimos a las fiestas todas las damas desean bailar con él. ¡Incluso las muchachas de nuestra edad!- esto último parecía fastidiarla.

-¡Oh, niña, me avergüenzas! ¡Eso no es tan así!- rió tratando de recomponerse de su hilaridad.

-¡Por supuesto que sí; tú eres un príncipe! ¡Tengo a Gontran de testigo! ¡Esas… jovencitas tratando de conquistarte como moscas en la miel! ¡Son unas desvergonzadas!- a ésta altura, Alin estaba tan indignada que hasta su esposo comenzó a reír.

-¡Lo siento, cariño!- adelantó su torso para besarla castamente. -Es que te ves muy graciosa cuando ves a esas cazafortunas tras tu padre. Y por cierto que soy testigo.

-Tan graciosa como cuando alguna dama ligera pretende arrebatarle su amado esposo.- agregó Erwin con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Pero…?!- la muchacha se indignó. -¡¿Los oyes, _Lady_ Sarah?! ¡Son unos mal agradecidos! ¡Una se desvive por ellos y ellos se te burlan en la cara!

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas dramática!- Gontran la tomó de las manos y besó a ambas. -Sabes que eres el reposo de mi alma.- Alin era capaz de perdonarle todo con frases como esa, especialmente porque conocía bien que no eran dichas al azar.

Sarah disfrutaba de ésta relajada escena familiar. Apenas podía creer que Jareth, ¡el Rey _Goblin_!, se autocorrigió, tuviera unos parientes tan amables que no se le parecían en nada.

En el castillo, Twig aguardaba a _Lady_ Sarah en el dormitorio correspondiente. Ni bien la muchacha ingresó a la residencia, uno de los sirvientes que salieron a ayudarles a descender del vehículo, dio avisó que Twig permanecía en su alcoba. Sarah le agradeció con cordialidad y se disculpó con sus compañeros de paseo para dirigirse a su estancia.

Camino allí, no supo nada sobre el poderoso Rey _Goblin_. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Suspiró pesadamente tratando de evocar la confianza que había prometido depositar en su persona.

Twig le sonrió con la misma gentileza de siempre y con la entrada del cuarto de baño abierta.

-Buenas tardes, _Lady_ Sarah. ¿Disfrutó del paseo?

-¡Oh, sí! Ellos son muy cordiales. La he pasado muy bien, especialmente con _Lady_ Alin. Ella es muy agradable.- se quitó la corona de flores de su cabellos y la acercó a su rostro. ¡Exquisitas! Aún conservaban su fragancia. -¿Twig, hay manera de prolongar la vida de éstas flores?

-¿Se refiere a un hechizo?- cuestionó.

-¿Hay alguno?- cuestionó sorprendida. -Yo pensaba algo más sencillo como agua fresca.

-Pues…,- comenzó a ayudarla a quitarse el vestido -seguramente Su Majestad conoce alguno para ello.

-Oh…- pareció desilusionada. -Yo… no quiero pedírselo a él, Twig.

-¿Por qué no? Él cumplirá complacido cualquier cosa que usted le pida, _My Lady_.

-Sí; a cambio de algo.- rezongó Sarah.

-Entonces, sólo nos queda el agua.- suspiró la _goblin_ con resignación. -Y hablando de eso, su baño está listo.- La mortal fue hacia el siguiente recinto.

-Gracias, Twig. No sé qué haría aquí sin ti.- la _goblin_ rió con suavidad, entre tanto, acomodaba lo que su señora vestiría al salir.

-¡No exagere! ¡Estoy segura que encontraría mucho qué hacer sin mí!

-Eso no es verdad.- protestó la muchacha ya metida en la tina, y Twig fue junto a ella para ayudarle a lavarle el cabello. -Hay un montón de costumbres a seguir que yo desconozco; y tú estás siempre atenta a todo.

-Ese es mi trabajo.- se defendió con una sonrisa.

-Tú haces más que sólo tu trabajo. Eso me lo has demostrado desde el primer momento que entraste aquí.

-Ya, ya. Déjese de hablar tonterías y quédese quieta para que le enjabone su hermosa cabellera.- La chica sonrió; porque pudo notar la emoción en la voz de la _goblin_.

-¿Rojo?- cuestionó ante el espejo en un hermoso y sugestivo vestido de ese color. Parecía una princesa salida de un cuento. Sus hombros quedaban descubiertos y su pecho ligeramente levantado por el corset. Las mangas eran ajustadas hasta llegar a sus codos, donde nacían amplios y translúcidos volados que terminaban a medio camino de sus antebrazos. Su cabello fue sujeto hacia arriba, dejando unos pocos mechones cayendo graciosamente sobre su espalda y hombros junto con parte de las cintas plateadas que lo aferraban. -¿No es como… demasiado?

-¿Demasiado?- Twig cuestionó confundida.

-Es decir…,tengo quince. ¿No sería más… apropiado rosa, celeste o algo así?

-Oh, no, _My Lady_! Esos colores están bien por la mañana. Por la noche, debe usarse colores más brillantes.- le indicó que se sentara frente al tocador para poder ayudarle con el collar de diamantes.

-Pero…, anoche, durante el _Ballroom_ mi vestido era blanco.- le recordó obedeciendo y admirando la luz que se reflejaba en las piedras que ahora se iban acomodando alrededor de su cuello.

-Sí, lo era. Pero, eso fue diferente. Era su primera vez en un _Ballroom_ y usted es una joven soltera.- terminó de ajustar el broche del adorno. -Hoy no se presentará ante toda esa gente, nada de formalidad. La de ésta noche es una cena íntima; entonces, la formalidad queda a un lado.- la observó a los ojos a través del espejo.

-Pero, en realidad, era mi segunda vez en un _Ballroom_.- le quiso hacer ver la joven.

-La otra vez usted sólo estuvo de paso, _My Lady_. Si usted se hubiere quedado, entonces, podría decir que fue su primer _Ballroom_. Usted no estuvo en aquella cena y no permaneció más que el tiempo suficiente para una danza con Su Majestad; entonces, allí no hubo verdaderamente una permanencia como para decir que fue su primer baile.- Twig rió con picardía. Mientras, le alcanzaba los zarcillos que hacían juego con el collar. -Es como con las doncellas; no dejan de serlo por permitir que un caballero las bese, sino por permanecer más allá de ese beso. ¿No cree?- Sarah se incomodó.

-¿Te refieres literalmente a… no ser… doncella?- eligió la palabra por qué le daba cierta pena hablar de ese tipo de cosas, especialmente después de que él se había atrevido a besarla de aquella forma.

-Exacto. Un beso no las hace menos 'casaderas.' Si pasan más allá del tiempo que puede llevar un beso, entonces, ya no se puede asegurar que sean 'casaderas.'- Sarah continuaba perturbada.

-Y…, ¿yo soy considerada casadera?- indagó preocupada.

-¡Por supuesto que usted es casadera!- volvió a reír como si lo que la muchacha preguntara fuera más que absurdo. -¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Bueno…, es que… como el Rey _Goblin_ pasa mucho tiempo conmigo… a solas…- y pronto se corrigió sonrojada. -¡Pero, eso no significa que nosotros…; quiero decir que él… que yo…!- Twig rió por lo bajo con gran soltura.

-¡Calma, _My Lady_! No hay nada de qué preocuparse allí, mi querida. Él es un caballero y jamás haría nada que la degradara de esa manera. Y mire que es un joven que ha sido fervientemente perseguido por las damas, y aún hoy lo es.

-Oh.- hubo una pausa de palabra y movimiento, quedando uno de los aros aún en la mano de la joven mortal. -¿Y… ha tenido muchas damas en su vida?

-Sí; si se las puede llamar así…- murmuró la _goblin_. -Sólo una pudo haber llegado a ser su esposa. Pero, finalmente, ella se decidió por alguien más cercano a sus pretensiones y lo abandonó. Por lo menos, fue sincera y aguardó a romper su relación antes de echarse a los brazos de otro.

-¿Ella…?

-Ella se casó con ese otro, y falleció al dar a luz a un niño. Una verdadera pena, tan joven como era.- se lamentó Twig. -Mas, tampoco hay nada por qué desvelarse allí. Su Majestad pronto aceptó su decisión y finalmente se convenció de que esa no era la mujer para él.

-¿Él… tiene debilidad por las mujeres?- Twig volvió a sonreír con esa expresión maternal.

-Casi tanta como cualquier hombre. Pero, no es un mujeriego; si es eso lo que quiere saber.

-No… Yo… sólo deseaba continuar charlando contigo. No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que Rey _Goblin_ haga de su vida.- llevó el otro pendiente al lóbulo correspondiente.

-Eso es una pena, _My Lady_. Él necesita que se interesen.

-Pues, que se interesen otros. Yo no.- dijo porfiada. Minutos más tarde, se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta que pronto fue atendida por Twig.

-Su Majestad está aguardando a _Lady_ Sarah en el jardín. Si _My Lady_ está lista, yo tendré el honor de escoltarla hasta dónde Su Majestad.- anunció el guardia personal del rey. Twig observó a la muchacha que se dio un último repaso frente al espejo.

-Sí. Ya estoy.- anunció ella y se dirigió hacia la criada. -Nuevamente gracias, Twig.

-En absoluto.- habló con dulzura. -Y…, _Lady_ Sarah, por favor, no se deje llevar por meros prejuicios. Sarah sorprendió a la _goblin_ con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

-Twig, estoy tratando, pero, no es fácil.- se dirigió al _goblin_ masculino. -¿Vamos?

-Cuando guste, _My Lady_. Por favor, sígame.

Ni bien Sarah estuvo en el jardín, pudo divisar al monarca. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleró al verlo ataviado impecablemente de negro haciendo que su cabello se destacara aún más a la luz de la luna y de los pocos faroles en su entorno. El cuello de la camisa tenía forma de 'V' dejando su pálido pecho totalmente al descubierto, en medio de éste, su resplandeciente medallón que daba a entender su cargo. El frente del oscuro chaleco se ajustaba debajo de éste como si fuera su piel, haciéndolo ver aún más espigado. La capa sobre sus hombros era lo único que le daba un toque de color con su interior azul, siendo la misma que había usado cuando se apareció las dos veces en su habitación terrestre.

Él se aproximó con una lentitud y gracia felina. Sus ojos fijos en ella haciéndola sentir otra vez esa absurda sensación de ser un ser diminuto a punto de ser devorado por una enorme bestia.

-Su Majestad.- el guardia se inclinó frente a su señor.

-Gracias, Scary. Puedes retirarte.

-Sí, _My Lord_. Gracias, _My Lord_.- sin más se pegó la vuelta y los dejó a solas. Sarah lo vio pasar a su lado con cierta preocupación, por nada del mundo deseaba quedarse sola con el Rey _Goblin_. Él la observó con curiosidad y sonrió para sí. Sarah reunió coraje pensando que en la mesa seguramente estaría el resto de la familia, entonces, no tenía por qué perturbarse.

-¿Sarah?- la nombró logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos y que enfrentara sus ojos. Extendió una mano enguantada y ella puso la suya sobre ésta. Él llevó la mano a sus labios que se posaron cálidos sobre su piel, sus ojos volvieron a los de ella, tras unos segundos, él se incorporó para acercarse más. -Ésta noche luces encantadora, cosa preciosa.- su voz expresó su complacencia ante la visión frente a sí.

-G-gracias.

-Espero que tengas apetito.- cambió de tema para no incomodarla ofreciéndole ahora su brazo.

-Sí; lo tengo.- aceptó su guía y comenzaron a caminar con la misma serenidad que por la mañana.

-¿Y… qué tal la obra de teatro?- indagó en tanto avanzaban.

-¡Oh, muy buena! Pensé que me encontraría con toda una agrupación de _goblins_; pero, resultaron ser _feys_.- Jareth rió con franqueza.

-¿En verdad te imaginaste a los _goblins_ llevando adelante una obra?- cuestionó divertido.

-Bueno…, por ejemplo, Twig es muy inteligente. ¿Acaso no podría ella actuar en una?

-Twig es una maravillosa _goblin_, y sí, es muy inteligente. Dentro de los _goblins_ hay diferencias. Si bien, habrás notado mis guardias más cercanos, algunos de mis sirvientes, así como Twig hablan y piensan correctamente; incluso, sus estaturas son superiores a las de la mayoría, pero, son los menos. Ellos son mestizos. Los _goblins_ puros son aquellos que conociste en tu primer viaje; pueden ser simpáticos, pero, no les pidas demasiado. ¿Crees que sobreviviría una puesta en escena con ellos?- la miró jocoso. Ella parecía calcularlo. -¿Sarah,- la nombró con jovial preocupación -acaso no recuerdas tu primer arribo a _Goblin City_? Allí no había nadie como Scary, ni como Twig.- Pues, jamás le hubiere enviado un verdadero ataque; él deseaba vérselas a solas con ella, enfrentarla y ofrecerle sus sueños.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió ella imaginándose a los _goblins_ destruyendo un escenario. -El escenario quedaría como tu sala del trono.- Jareth rió por lo bajo. Cada vez más próximos de donde se desarrollaría la cena.

-Vas comprendiendo.


	13. Cena Para Dos

CAPÍTULO 13: CENA PARA DOS

CAPÍTULO 13: CENA PARA DOS.

Disclamer: No, no tengo esa suerte. No son míos. Tampoco la letra de "When the world falls down," es del Camaleón más hermoso que yo haya visto. Je. Pero, sí Fussy es un personaje secundario de mi invención.

N/A: Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Sarah les está poniendo los pelos de punta? Es lo mismo que me ha pasado a mí cuando vi la peli. ¡¿Cómo se puede rechazar a alguien tan hermoso?! Y, quería darles las gracias por seguir mi historia y decirme todas esas cosas lindas que me hacen tener ganas de subir más y más capítulos. Gracias, Lain3x por tu review. ¡Eres una máquina leyendo, muchacha, te pareces a mí! Yo los libros los devoro, no los leo. (Risas.) En serio. : - ) Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo. No sé si el martes voy a poder subirlo así que me di prisa y lo hago hoy, ya que el lunes a una de mis amigas le van a hacer cesárea, así que supongo que el martes estaré conociendo a su nuevo hijito, Santiago. Besos a todas.

Sarah quedó tan sorprendida como por la mañana con lo que veía en el jardín. Al fin, estuvieron próximos al cenador. Desde lejos, la joven podía advertir que había una tenue luz blanca proveniente de la glorieta. Afuera, una de las criadas les aguardaba y arqueó su cuerpo a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad; Lady Sarah. La mesa está servida, My Lord.

-Gracias, Fussy. Ya puedes tomar tu descanso.- le anunció él.

-¿Seguro, Su Alteza?

-Sí. Seguro. Yo puedo hacerlo.- le aseguró divertido.

-De acuerdo, My Lord. Buenas noches, Su Majestad; My Lady.- la goblin, mucho más joven que Twig se encaminó hacia el interior del castillo.

-My Lady.- sonrió haciendo un amplio movimiento con su brazo para cederle el paso a Sarah. La muchacha se encontró con un primoroso cuadro: las paredes de verdes hojas fueron adornadas con blancas guirnaldas con bordados en plata, varios faroles iluminaban dando al ambiente un halo misterioso y romántico… Esto le hizo reparar en la mesa servida, que misteriosamente había reducido su tamaño, ahora vestida de blanco. En el centro, una vela plateada con forma de flor flotando en una orbe de cristal, como las que usaba el monarca. Los cubiertos y platos eran de plata; sobre éstos, servilletas que hacían juego con el motivo de las guirnaldas. Las copas eran del más límpido cristal con pies y bases plateados. Notó que todo estaba perfectamente calculado para dos comensales. Y…, él había despedido a la única criada que estaba en el sitio. No pudo sino hacer una fuerte inhalación para calmarse. De repente, sintió como que el corset estaba muy ajustado. Trató de hacer memoria. ¿Él había hablado de cenar a solas? No; él le había preguntado si ella deseaba cenar allí, no si deseaba hacerlo con él. ¿Acaso…, esto era una… especie de cita? Tras estudiar nuevamente la mesa para verificar que no estaba errada, lo observó confundida.

-¿Y…, tu familia?- él sonrió con diversión.

-Bien, gracias.

-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué no están cenando aquí?

-Porque yo te invité a ti a cenar aquí. Ellos están cenando dentro y no nos extrañarán para nada, créeme.- se dirigió hasta uno de los asientos y lo corrió hacia afuera. -¿No te gusta?- indagó viendo a su alrededor el trabajo realizado.

-¡¿Cómo no podría no gustarme?! Sólo que…, pensé que íbamos a cenar todos juntos…- cobrando coraje fue junto a él.

-Bueno, no hoy.- la ayudó mientras ella se sentaba y se inclinó sobre su oído. -Además, habíamos quedado en hablar sobre tu deseo, ¿recuerdas?- Sarah sintió un escalofrío por su columna.

-Sí, pero…- él ya estaba sentándose frente a ella.

-Hay temas que no deben ser expuestos tan liberadamente frente a otros, mi chiquitita.- la observó con una atrevida mueca y sonrió. -Ya aprenderás eso también.- ella no pudo responder a eso. Sólo se sonrojó sin comprender bien el motivo y volvió a respirar.

-Bueno…, ya que no hay criados supongo que deberé servir yo ya que tú eres el rey.- Jareth rió con soltura.

-¿My Lady, me consideras una especie de bárbaro como para que no sea galante con una belleza como tú?- Sarah pareció dar un respingo en su asiento y quedar sin aire. Él no pudo sino soltar una risita por lo bajo. -¿Sorprendida? Deberé esforzarme más, entonces.- dijo girando su muñeca los cubiertos de servicio comenzaron a maniobrarse por sí solos. Sarah miraba asombrada el suceso y luego a él, que parecía disfrutar de cada pequeño asombro que le llegaba a ocasionar.

-¿Por qué tienes criados si puedes hacer eso?- indagó con extrañeza, mientras, sus platos comenzaban a colmarse.

-¿Por qué emplear día a día mi magia si hay quienes pueden hacerlo? Además, a la larga me resultaría aburrido y, ellos necesitan vivir de algo. Aquí nadie es esclavo, Sarah mía. Ellos me sirven por propia voluntad. Aún el que alguna vez haya sido castigado gana su dinero para vivir con dignidad.

-Oh. Entiendo. Es… como en la tierra, sólo que… allí…

-Allí no siempre se respeta el equilibrio, lo sé. Yo soy el rey, y por ende, tengo poder, dinero y cuanto puedas imaginar. Pero, debo hacer valer mi título por medio de mi labor. A mí no me sirve un pueblo que no me rinda frutos, y a ellos no les sirve un rey que sólo haraganee y a su vez, voluntaria o involuntariamente no les ayude a rendir frutos. Llamémoslo… una simbiosis. ¿Vino?- cuestionó indicando la botella con su mano. Ella parecía dudar. Si pedía jugo parecería una niñita, y él… no la estaba tratando como tal; de hecho, la conversación ciertamente no era propiamente de adolescente.

-¿Es… muy fuerte?- él hizo una mueca entre jocoso y apacible.

-No ésta vez.- le mostró la botella y ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y simplemente no podía creerlo. Se trataba de un fino vino dulce con poca graduación proveniente del Aboveground.

-¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo obtuviste eso?!- él rió con desenvoltura y Sarah por primera vez descubrió lo agraciado que podía ser ese sonido. Si bien siempre su voz hizo estragos en su persona, eran pocas las veces que lo había oído reír, y ésta no era para nada aquellas carcajadas siniestras que solía oír durante su primer viaje en Labyrinth.

-Yo soy un rey, y tengo mis influencias.- comentó de muy buen humor y sirvió en las copas sin usar su magia. -Primero, debes saber cómo apreciar un buen vino.- le anunció elevando su copa haciendo girar suavemente el contenido para acatar su aroma. Sarah estudiaba en detalle todo el proceso de la catación de la bebida. Había oído algo al respecto, mas, jamás había visto hacerlo. -¡Excelente!- volvió a sonreírle. -¿Quieres intentar?

-¡Seguro!- afirmó saliendo de su distracción hacia él e iba a tomar la copa de la parte superior, cuando él la detuvo con una mano abierta.

-¡Espera! Primero, nunca debes sujetarla de arriba; sino, de ésta manera.- le mostró con la propia rodeando el pie de plata con sus largos dedos. Su voz estaba cargada de paciencia. Sarah siguió sus pasos y levantó el recipiente.

-¿Y…, ahora?

-Ahora, haces que el vino gire lentamente y lo aproximas a tu nariz para poder descubrir su esencia…- ella imitó según lo había visto a él antes. -Eso, con gentileza. Cierra los ojos y aspira suavemente.- Sarah se dejó guiar con docilidad. -¿Puedes percibir su dulzura? Su fragancia habla por sí sola de las horas que los granos fueron acariciados por el sol, que la lluvia los agasajó, del ferviente trabajo de quienes los cultivaron, y de la quisquillosa selección para conseguir la perfección de la que ahora estamos disfrutando.- Sarah parecía estar soñando, en tanto, le recitaban un poema. -Ahora, mi pequeña belleza, haz que tus labios acaricien el elixir de la vida, que apenas se asome en tu boca, pero, que dure lo suficiente como para poder entender de qué te está hablando.- Sarah obedeció, aún con los ojos cerrados. No pudo evitar suspirar ante la exquisitez de la voz y de lo que decía. -¿Lo tienes?- casi susurró admirando a la mujer frente a sí.

-Es… suave, terrenal…, sabe a… ¡calurosos días de verano!- clamó abriendo sus ojos. El gobernante hizo una mueca de satisfacción.

-¡Esa es mi chica!- habló con una profunda mirada. -Ahora, comamos antes de que se enfríe.- eludió el placer de incomodarla para conseguir una distendida cena y se hizo de los cubiertos para comenzar a cortar su ración de carne rellena con verduras.

-Hablas como si tú no pudieras solucionarlo.- sonrió ella cuchillo y tenedor sobre ya trabajando sobre su plato.

-Bueno…, supongo que después de todo, sí tengo algo de rey haragán.- bromeó y ambos rieron.

-No necesitas de mucho para convencerme de ello.- dijo de igual talante.

-¿Oh, realmente?- inquirió fingiendo preocupación. -Al menos, ahí tengo la seguridad de que puedo convencerte de algo…, por empezar.- se cruzó con su mirada. Sarah mordió su labio inferior, en medio de una sonrisa y sus mejillas tomaron color. -¡Vaya! ¿Apenas un sorbo y ya tu cara se torna roja? Creo que tendré que deberé confiscar tu copa, chiquitita.

-¡Oh, tú, malvado Rey Goblin!- se molestó ella sonrojándose más.

-Malvado Jareth.- corrigió él con una abierta sonrisa. -Si me llamas por mi nombre prometo no molestarte más con respecto a tu… poca tolerancia al alcohol.- Sarah resopló enfadada.

-¡Entonces, déjame agregar esto: antipático Jareth!- él pareció quedar conforme porque volvió a estar hilarante.

-Muy bien. Ahora me veo obligado a cumplir. Mis disculpas, My Lady.- se arqueó levemente.

-Las aceptaré cuando vea los resultados.

-De acuerdo.- Eso sonó a desafío.

Ambos estaban disfrutando enormemente de su cena y se habían mantenido en silencio por varios minutos, comentando ocasionalmente sobre los alimentos que estaban deglutiendo o sobre lo jamás en su vida probarían. De la boca de Sarah brotó una risotada cuando él confesó con aversión que si había por lo que estaba agradecido de haberse convertido en rey era de que jamás volverían a hacerle comer brócolis.

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- tuvo que poner las manos sobre su estómago. -¡Oh…, cielos…!- intentó recobrar el aire. -¡Tendrías que ver tu rostro, Jareth!- lo nombró por primera vez en la noche sin que él tuviera que pedírselo. Él sonrió, mas, sabiamente no hizo alusión del hecho. -¡Parecías un niño de siete años!

-Para ti es fácil hablar así cuando tenías la fortuna de que a tu padre tampoco le gustase la sopa de cebollas.- se defendió con una sonrisa. Sarah supuso que su acentuada mirada sobre ella se debía a su descarada hilaridad.

-¡Oh, pero, tampoco me agradan las habas, y de eso no me he podido salvar!

-De acuerdo. Estamos a mano, entonces.- reconcilió él y los platos fueron cambiados por dos copas de crema y frutas. -Apuesto a que en esto coincidimos.

-¡Seguro!- exclamó hundiendo la cuchara en la esponjosa substancia. -¡Mh…!- murmuró exaltada al probarlo. -¡Durazno!

-Sí. Es mi favorito. Pero, no es lo único que hay allí.- comentó con una porción de crema y frutilla en su cubierto.

-¡Puedo verlo!- sonrió ella estudiando a través del recipiente. Hubo otro momento de intermediario silencio. -¿Y…,- comenzó a jugar con su cuchara y la crema en su copa -qué hay sobre… mi hermano?- cuestionó con temor a tener que soportar una rotunda negativa. Él le sonrió con calma.

-No pienses que me he olvidado de ello. Sólo que… prefiero que lo discutamos más tarde.- no quería arruinar lo que tenía planeado y la forma en que tenía proyectado en decírselo.

-¿Por qué?- se preocupó ella.

-Porque…, quizás haya algunos puntos que discutir.- Sarah dejó la cuchara sobre la mesa con su cabeza baja. ¡Seguramente se opondría a que al menos Toby regresara! Él pudo ver a dónde iban sus pensamientos. -Sarah,- la nombró con amabilidad tomando su mano sobre la mesa -sólo ten paciencia; te he dado mi palabra y la última en decidir el destino de tu hermano serás tú.- esto hizo que ella lo mirase con desconcierto y renovada esperanza.

-De acuerdo.- afirmó junto a un movimiento de cabeza con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, podemos seguir disfrutando de la mutua compañía sin… barreras, como hasta éste momento?- Sarah se cuestionó quién le había dicho a él que ella disfrutaba de su compañía; aunque, debía reconocer que una vez superados los temores de tener que estar a solas con él, había olvidado por completo que se trataba del poderoso, fastidioso, vanidoso y tiránico Rey Goblin.

-Sí. Perdona.

-No hay nada que perdonar. Yo… entiendo… un poco.- ella le sonrió tratando de agradecerle y terminaron su postre en silencio. Hasta que él intentó romper el hielo, de la única manera que sabía posible hacerlo. Sonrió para sus adentros y giró su muñeca haciendo aparecer una cereza sin que ella se percatara y acomodando una en su cuchara la usó de catapulta calculando el punto exacto de su objetivo. Con estrategia y una menudencia de magia todo era posible.

Sarah sintió algo frío que cayó dentro de su escote y pegó un salto junto a un gritito. Del otro lado surgió una franca carcajada. Ella apenas podía creer que él se hubiera atrevido viéndolo con la boca abierta. "El perfecto caballero de Twig", pensó con indignación. ¡No, si Twig no lo conocía como ella!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- hurgó con dos de sus dedos para sacarse el fruto de entre su ropa. Y la maldita baya se le escapaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se ofreció elevando una ceja; ella lo fulminó. -¡¿Qué?! Estoy más que voluntarioso a socorrerte.

-¡Ésta sí que no te la perdono, Su Majestad, Su Alteza, Rey Goblin, Jareth o quién seas!- consiguió quitarse la cereza y se la arrojó por la cabeza. Jareth la atajó con una mano y la estudió antes de comerla con divertido placer.

-¡Mh…! ¡Creo que definitivamente comenzarán a gustarme más las cerezas que los duraznos!- se puso de pie al ver que ella ya estaba incorporándose.

-¡Jareth!- gruñó ella yendo hacia él, mas, éste se escudó al otro lado de la mesa. -¡Quédate quieto!

-¡Oye, chiquitita, que yo soy el rey! ¡No puedes darme órdenes!

-¡Oh, te daré todas las órdenes que quiera después de que te golpee lo suficiente como para que obedescas!- prometió ella furiosa. Él hizo una de sus muecas burlonas.

-¿En verdad? Eso suena interesante.- siguió eludiéndola hacia un lado y hacia otro. La muchacha desesperada, se inclinó sobre el otro lado de la mesa y estiró sus brazos intentando alcanzarlo. El Rey Goblin retrocedió veloz y en el momento en que ella volvió a bajar sus brazos depositó rápidamente un beso sobre sus labios antes de que ella pudiera enderezarse de su posición. Sarah quedó por un segundo estática, había sido tan rápido que no estaba segura, pero, al ver su ladinos ojos no dudó y volvió a chillar.

-¡Eres un abusivo!

-¿Vago y abusivo? ¡Debo ser el hombre más buscado por las mujeres, entonces!- se mofó y esquivó la servilleta que voló a su lado. Una dos o tres vueltas más alrededor de la mesa y Sarah se golpeó la rodilla con una de las sillas quedando agachada para frotarse donde se había accidentado. Jareth voló junto preocupado. -¡¿Sarah, estás bien?! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?!- la ayudó a sentarse en uno de los confidentes contra la pared y él a su lado. -¡Oh, Sarah, lo siento tanto!- se lamentó. Y de pronto, unas manos se apoderaron de sus orejas y ella comenzó a reír; milagrosamente recompuesta.

-¿De veras? ¿Y, ahora a dónde vas a escabulliste?- se jactó de su argucia.

-¿Me engañaste?- cuestionó asombrado y descreído.

-¡Oh, Rey Goblin! ¿Acaso olvidaste que mi madre es una actriz y que yo misma he actuado muchas veces frente a tus narices? Bueno, frente a tu pico, supongo.- pensó.

-¿Y, ahora me castigarás?- sonrió seductor.

-Ahora te golpearé como prometí.- ella hizo más presión sobre su presa.

-¿Te cautivan mis orejas?- la provocó y ella nuevamente se ofuscó.

-¡Debería arrancártelas!- amenazó.

-Intenta.- la desafió y puso sus enguantadas manos sobre las de ella y las tomó entre las suyas para llevarlas una por vez a sus labios. Ella se encontró dentro de sus ojos y, segundos después, en sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. No supo en qué momento él la empujó hacia sí y había comenzado a tararear la aquella canción que le había cantado la primera vez que bailaron juntos. Por momentos, el arrullo distraídamente se convertía en frases y de vuelta en zureos. -"Un amor que durará…" "…pero, estaré allí por ti, mientras el mundo se cae…"

-"…pensamos que éramos extraños, hasta ahora…"- Sarah cantó casi en un susurro arrobada recordando el momento. El Rey Goblin bajó su mirada sobre ella con una sonrisa sin que ella se diera por enterada, pues, seguía cómodamente con su cabeza sobre su pecho; una de sus manos se sujetaba de su camisa, la otra descansaba junto a su cadera.

-"…elegiremos el camino entre las estrellas. Dejaré mi amor, entre las estrellas…"- otra vez la melodía sin letra hasta que ella la retoma.

-"…Esto no tiene sentido para nada. No tiene sentido caer…"

-"…mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo. Enamorándose."- Nuevamente unos segundos de insonoridad, como si no fueran necesarias más palabras. -Tú… recuerdas.- pudo pronunciar él con cierto asombro y cierta prudencia. Ella esperó un momento para responder.

-Sí. Recuerdo.- y en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. -Sólo han pasado un par de días desde entonces. Y yo no tengo… setecientos veinte años.- pudo oír y sentir la grave risa en su pecho.

-Bueno, por tener setecientos veinte creo que tengo mejor memoria que tú, chiquitita.- ella lo observó por debajo de sus pestañas.

-De acuerdo; tú ganas, 'abuelo'.

-¡¿Qué?!- rió él y ella quedó ahora atrapada con la espalda sobre el confidente y él encima suyo. -¡¿Y luego yo soy el insoportable y no sé cuántas cosas más?!

-Bueno, ¿tienes setecientos veinte o no?- lo aguijoneó ella.

-Sí. Sí los tengo. Pero, nuestros años no son como los de los humanos.- se defendió.

-Está bien, entonces. Mis disculpas, Su Majestad.- bromeó. -¿Ahora, ya puedes dejarme levantar?

-Nnnnno.- le sonrió.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se inquietó.

-Porque voy a poner el cielo dentro de tus ojos, como prometí en mi canción.- con su dedo hizo que echara su barbilla hacia atrás y en esa posición se encontrara con las infinitas estrellas que podían apreciarse en el centro del cenador. Si Sarah pudiera verse a sí misma, sabría que él no estaba mintiendo. Mientras tanto, quedó hechizada con ese cielo tan despejado y atestado de constelaciones. El monarca le permitió regocijarse con el espectáculo del firmamento; mientras él se regocijaba con el de sus verdes ojos. Después, se incorporó y aferró su mano; ella se sentó. -Baila conmigo.- le sugirió.

-¿Qué?- rió tontamente. -¿Si no hay música cómo pretendes bailar?

-¿Olvidas quién soy, cosita?- giró su muñeca y de una esfera surgió la vieja caja musical con la muñeca que tenía la melodía que hacía momentos habían cantado y quedó sobre uno de los confidentes. Con otro movimiento de su mano, hizo que la mesa y la sillas desaparecieran, quedando todo el centro del cenador vacío. Y trayéndola hacia sí, comenzaron a danzar como aquella vez, con más libertad, con sorpresivos giros que la hacían reír y con los cuerpos más cerca uno del otro. Él no pudo evitarlo, y cumplió su sueño de aquella noche que se había escapado de sus manos, y la besó disminuyendo la fluidez de la danza. Sarah, había estado tan compenetrada en él como aquella vez; preguntándose una y otra vez en dónde estaría el truco. Porque, seguramente debía haber alguno, ¿no? Mas, pese a todo, la noche había sido tan… especial, que éste beso sólo podía hacerla olvidar sus temores y arrastrarla más a él. Sobre sus cabezas, descansaba uno de los arcos formados por las ramas de los muérdagos. De repente, ya nadie estaba bailando. La música seguía flotando en el aire, en tanto, el beso se hacía más exigente.

Sarah pensó que esa noche perdería más que la cabeza. Su fuerte brazo en su cintura y en su espalda como no deseando dejarla escapar; sus labios sobre los suyos, sobre su piel, en su rostro, en su cuello, en sus hombros… ¿O sería culpa del vino?

Jareth sabía que debía detenerse. ¿Pero, cómo cuando entre sus brazos tenía todo lo que deseaba? ¿Acaso los niños malcriados no se arrojaban desesperados con una sonrisa sobre lo que querían una vez obtenido? Desde que tempranamente se había convertido en rey, se había convertido en un niño malcriado. Pero, ahora, ya no era un niño. Sonrió pensando en ello y, luego, suspiró gravemente. Con más razón debía controlarse. Él quebró el beso. Ambos se vieron agitados.

-Lo siento…- se dispensó con ella aún en su abrazo. -No debí… dejarme llevar…- la soltó para tomar ambas manos y llevarlas juntas a sus labios para besarlas con vehemencia. -Perdóname, Sarah mía. A veces…, olvido cuán inocente eres…- ¿Él…, el poderoso Rey Goblin le estaba pidiendo perdón? ¿A ella?

-Es-está bien…- trató de recomponerse. Si él olvidaba cuán inocente era ella, ella olvidaba cuán sexy era él como para hacerle reaccionar con tanta facilidad… Tendría que recordárselo la próxima vez. No más cenas a la luz de la luna con el Rey Goblin si quieres seguir siendo… 'casadera.' -No hay problema.- se mordió el labio inferior y aspiró y exhaló para calmar la loca carrera de su corazón, de su mente. ¡Ya ni sabía cuales de todos ellos participaban o cuál estaba aventajado! ¡Maldito Rey Goblin! ¡Ese era su truco, aunque pareciera tan… dulce y… honesto!


	14. Trueque Por Una Vida

CAPÍTULO 14: TRUEQUE POR UNA VIDA

CAPÍTULO 14: TRUEQUE POR UNA VIDA.

Disclamer: No es mío ni Labyrinth ni sus habitantes originales. ¿Bien?

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Gracias por enviarme sus reviews y sus opiniones. A mí me sirven mucho. Krissel Majere y Lain3X, ustedes son FORMIDABLES, de veras, les estoy infinitamente agradecida por sus halagos, me alegro que les guste tanto, chicas, de veras. Lain3X, gracias por tus buenos deseos para mi amiga y su bebé. Por suerte todo salió bien.

Saludos a todos los que leen y no se animan o no tienen tiempo de enviar sus reviews, no importa, yo sé que están ahí y puedo leer sus mentes… (No, si ya sabía yo que algún tornillo de la cabeza se me había caído. Jeje.)

Sarah estaba incómoda y confundida, y él sabía que era su culpa. No debió haber expulsado a la criada; si bien no deseaba que estuviera presente cuando ellos discutieran su nuevo 'trato', mas, sabía que esto podía pasar, ¿no? Él no era un muchachito. No debió haberla besado, no debió haberse permitido pasar una velada tan encantadora. No cuando debía hablar sobre Toby; no cuando ella tendría que elegir. No cuando él todavía no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante todo el asunto, ni ella…, ni él mismo. Jareth gentilmente la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí y besó su frente. Sarah oyó un pesado suspiro encima de su cabeza.

-Caminemos y… tengamos finalmente nuestra charla sobre tu hermano. ¿Te parece?- la apartó con tanta suavidad como la había aproximado.

-Sí. He estado todo el día luchando contra la impaciencia de saber qué será de Toby.- confesó ella.

-Bueno…,- volvió a liberarla y a poner una corta distancia entre ambos -lo que será de Toby ya te he dicho queda en tus manos. Ven.- extendió su mano para buscar la suya y así la llevó fuera de cenador para caminar hacia el castillo por un sendero distinto al que ella conocía. Sarah observó la construcción a lo lejos, no tan lejos; se corrigió; y recordó la frase que él había usado antes de que ella se internara al laberinto. "Más lejos de lo que crees. El tiempo es corto." -Ésta tarde consulté a los poderes de Labyrinth, y les planteé nuestra… situación.

-¿Y…?- cuestionó ansiosa con algo de temor en su voz. -¿Qué dijeron? ¿Al menos Toby puede regresar?- Jareth la miró por un segundo. "¿Todavía deseas irte?"

-Él puede regresar.- respondió con serenidad. -Pero, como te he dicho varias veces, está en tus manos que regrese con sus padres o permanesca aquí como mi heredero.

-¡Dime qué te dijeron! ¡¿Qué piden a cambio?!- él la observó con profundidad. ¡Cuánta inseguridad había en esos ojos, cuánto temor de no poder deshacer lo hecho!

-Primero, déjame explicarte el por qué de lo que se pide a cambio.

-¿Tan difícil es, acaso?- cuestionó curiosa y nerviosa.

-Sí. No. Para mí no. Para ti… no sé.- murmuró. -Yo espero que no.

-Por favor,- con ambas manos aferró su brazo suplicante -dime todo de una vez.- insistió al ver que él había quedado en silencio.

-Al tomarlos a ambos del Aboveground, se produjo un intercambio entre los dos mundos. Considéralo algo parecido a lo que ustedes llamaban antiguamente 'alquimia.' Como sabrás, yo nunca hubiera tenido acceso para tomar a Toby y a ti y traerlos hasta aquí a no ser por tu llamado.

-Sí. ¿Pero…, qué significa?

-Yo no soy el rey del Aboveground, Sarah. Por ende, no tengo poder allí. Si yo regreso a tu hermano, él sería como un desequilibrio en la balanza, porque lo que se dio al Aboveground a cambio de ustedes no hay forma de recuperarlo. Y yo no tengo poder sobre el Aboveground. ¿Entiendes? Entonces, la única solución…

-¿Y si… nos enviaras a ambos?- al monarca eso ya le estaba molestando.

-Sarah; ya te dije que no es negociable tu partida.- le recordó con severidad. Y antes de que abriera de nuevo la boca le respondió. -Si los enviara a ambos la situación sería la misma, pero, por doble. Eso no es bueno ni para éste mundo ni para el otro. ¿Comprendes?

-Entiendo.- bajó la mirada; y se recuperó pensando en Toby. -¿Entonces?

-Toby iba a ser mi heredero. De todos los niños que han sido deseados afuera ninguno fue tan… digno de tal honor. De regresarlo, queda un vacío aquí, en el Underground, y un doble exceso en el Aboveground que deben ser corregidos o ambos mundos perderán la estabilidad. Recuerda como te dije, para traerlos di algo a cambio de cada uno.

-¿Es eso tan malo?- indagó con ingenuidad caminando a su lado tomada de su brazo.

-Tan malo como si te pidieran que te pares sobre el meñique de tu mano.- le sonrió con indulgencia. -¿Podrías hacerlo? No aquí.- le advirtió. -En el Aboveground.

-No…- susurró. -Creo que ni siquiera podría con una mano. -¿Pero…, y en mi primer viaje, entonces…?

-Tú ganaste. Era diferente. Al ganar, lo que di por ustedes regresó por sí sólo.

-¡Oh!- dijo con cierto pesar. -Entonces…, al ganar aseguré el equilibrio.

-Sí.- la estudió con preocupación; mas, ella parecía simplemente estar atenta a lo que él le estaba planteando y haciendo una introspección en sí misma. -¿Entonces…, comprendes la importancia del 'intercambio'? No importa que aquí resida la magia. Las reglas son reglas, aquí y allá.

-Sí. Supongo que es como… un sacrificio.

-Espero que no lo veas así.- la apenada expresión del rostro del monarca le indicó que debía comenzar a preocuparse.

-¿Qué es, Jareth?- ¿No era maravilloso?, pensó él con ironía. Ella ahora lo estaba llamando por su nombre cuando seguramente lo iba a odiar e iba a preferir que su hermano se pudriera antes que… Él detuvo la caminata; ella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran de su brazo.

-Debemos nivelar las dos cosas, Sarah. La falta aquí y el exceso allá.

-¿Eso significa…?- lo miró con incertidumbre.

-Que… se te piden… dos cosas. Una relacionada con la otra.

-¿Qué es?- exigió ésta vez.

-Por lo que di por Toby…, se te pide un vínculo con… Labyrinth y… conmigo.- su voz y su mirada no podían ocultar su aflicción. Sarah trataba de entender a lo qué él llamaba 'vinculo.' Pero, ahora eso no importaba, ya tendría tiempo para cuestionar; ella sólo quería a su hermano donde pertenecía.

-¿Y por Toby en sí?- le cuestionó tratando de ignorar los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda. Su verde mirada reflejaba tanto dilema como la bicolor frente a ella. Él no sabía con qué palabras anunciárselo; era obvio que no quería abrir los ojos ante la primera demanda… Si bien, él tampoco usó una palabra que fuera directo al asunto… -¡Jareth!- exclamó ella ofuscada ante su silencio. Él no se atrevió a verla a los ojos; no deseaba ver el desprecio en ellos cuando le dijera.

-De permanecer, Toby sería el futuro rey…- muy a pesar suyo enfrentó aquellos ojos que se movían inquietos sobre su rostro, como si trataran de leer sus pensamientos. -A cambio de él… tanto el Labyrinth como yo pedimos un heredero.- Sarah quedó shockeada. ¡¿Estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo?! ¡No; no podía ser! ¡Seguro se refería a otra cosa! Rió nerviosamente.

-¡¿Y…, de dónde se supone que conseguiré un niño?!- continuaba notablemente perturbada. -¡¿Debo ir a robar el hermano a alguna compañera de colegio en la tierra o tú y tu Labyrinth se conformarían con un bebé goblin?!

-Sarah…- pareció rogarle. -Por favor…, no hagas esto más difícil. ¿No te das cuenta que no tiene sentido seguir contrari…?

-¡No te atrevas, Rey Goblin!- espetó ella con los ojos empañados señalándolo. -¡No te atrevas a decirme que no tiene sentido, porque lo tiene! ¡Todo esto…!- tuvo que detenerse para vencer a las lágrimas. -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Todo esto fue tu idea…!

-Sarah, nunca planeé regresar a Toby.- se intentó defender. Porque sí había planeado cortejarla y hacerla suya, pero, no de ésta forma; no con ese rencor y esa desconfianza de por medio.

-¡…Todo esto…- continuaba ella -no es más que parte de tus trucos!

-No, Sarah. ¡Créeme!- siguió rogando.

-¡Al igual que… toda esa… fingida amabilidad! ¡Todo ese… aparente buen talante! ¡Todo ese falso esfuerzo de conseguir mi confianza!

-¡No es así!- explotó él.

-¡No es más que tu deseo de venganza! ¡No es más que…!

-¡Sí!- gritó encolerizado consiguiendo enmudecerla. -¡No es más que mi deseo! ¡No es más que mi retorcida idea, no es más que mi retorcido truco! ¡Y sí, no es más que mi dulce venganza! ¡¿Eres feliz ahora?!- ella aún no podía moverse. Lo había visto enfadado antes, pero…, nunca así. -¡Estoy cansado, Sarah! ¡Soy un rey, y soy un hombre! ¡No soy tu subordinado ni un muchacho con el cual puedas jugar! ¡Tú pediste por tu hermano, ida y vuelta, no yo!

-No es justo…- murmuró queda con lágrimas en sus ojos, su cabeza inclinándose hacia el suelo. Él la oyó. ¡Cómo odiaba que usara esa frase! Como un torbellino fue junto a ella y se puso a caminar a su alrededor.

-No; no lo es. Nunca lo fue.- le aseguró con frialdad. -El mundo no es justo, tú no eres justa, y por tanto, yo tampoco lo soy. ¿No es así? Mas, visto de esa manera parece ser justo.

-¿Por qué yo?- sollozó.

-¿Por qué otra?- la enfrentó con crueldad. Después de todo, era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Los buenos modos no iban con ella. No en lo que a él se refiriera.

-¡Eres… un bastardo!- su mirada cobró fuerza impulsada por el rencor.

-¡Oh, no, cosita! Si fuera uno no podría ser rey. Es por la única razón que debo casarme contigo si estás dispuesta a que tu hermano regrese a lo que llamas… "hogar."- ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?! Sarah normalmente sabía qué decir, cómo actuar. Ella siempre tenía la última palabra.

-Te odio.- ¿Ella creía que con esas palabras podía seguir lastimándolo? ¿Aún más?, pensó con cinismo. Las palabras tenían poder, eso todos lo sabían. Las palabras lo habían llevado hacia ella y las palabras lo habían derrotado. Las palabras los habían vuelto a enfrentar. Pero, los hechos lastimaban más que las palabras. Dos simples palabras que eran repetidas con tanta facilidad como tantas otras no eran armas contra él.

-Me alegro.- sus labios hicieron una insolente mueca. -El sentimiento es mutuo, cosa preciosa. Y…,- se acercó a su rostro y lo elevó con una mano en su barbilla -por si esto facilita tu elección…- su voz era sedosa, cruda, peligrosa -sin importar si decides por sí o por no, serás mía, cosita.

-¡Nunca!- juró ella. Él dejó escapar una risotada como esas que ella había conocido desde siempre.

-Tal pareces que olvidas algo, ¿no?- la miró fijamente a los ojos. -Tú, mi querida, no tienes poder sobre mí. Pero, yo sí tengo poder sobre ti…- acarició con sus dedos uno de sus hombros haciéndola sobresaltar. -¿Tengo que recordártelo?- Sarah no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo hombre con quien hacía tan sólo unos minutos atrás había tenido una perfecta cena romántica, con quién había cantado, bailado y… besado. El monarca se apartó de ella dándole la espalda. No toleraba un segundo más el dolor en su mirada. Él podía contener y tolerar el propio, pero, no el de ella. -Como siempre, seré… generoso y te dejaré pensar tu decisión hasta mañana a la tarde. Ahora, vuelve a tu cuarto…- "…juega con tus juguetes y tu vestuario. Olvida al bebé." Ella tuvo una especie de 'deja vu' que sólo la hizo sentir más miserable. -Vuélvete, Sarah. Vuélvete antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- murmuró cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse con prisa sobre las hierbas. Jareth cerró los ojos, una lágrima amenazó con caer, pero, antes de que naciera fue arrastrada con desprecio. Y el Rey Goblin desapareció.

Sarah corrió tan rápido como podía, deteniéndose sólo unos segundos para recobrar el aliento entre lo sollozos y continuar huyendo hacia su alcoba. Cuando entró fue directo a la cama donde se arrojó para ahogar su ahora liberado llanto. ¡No era justo! ¡Para nada justo! ¡Él era un villano! ¡Siempre lo había sido! ¡¿Cómo pudo ella permitirle que la besara, que la acariciara?! ¡¿Cómo pudo ella encandilarse una vez más con su mirada?! ¡¿Cómo pudo ella mostrarse tan… ingenua?! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ella lo era! Él le había pedido que confiara en él y ella lo intentó; ¡de verdad que lo intentó! Expulsando cada pensamiento negativo cuando amenazaban asomarse en su mente. ¡¿Y, qué obtuvo a cambio?! ¡Otra decepción! ¡Igual que su primer Ballroom! ¡Porque, por más que Twig le dijera lo contrario, ese había sido su primer Ballroom! ¡Qué tonta era! ¡Ahora, no se sorprendía porque sus compañeros de la escuela la veían como a un fenómeno! ¡Ella era demasiado tonta, tanto como para creer por segunda vez que los cuentos de hadas siempre terminaban bien!

Jareth reapareció en su trono, donde se dejó caer malhumorado. A esas horas, los goblins estaban todos descansando. Bendita y maldita soledad. Eterna soledad…, pensó tenebrosamente. Dejó caer su rostro en una de sus manos. ¿Qué había hecho de malo en ésta vida para estar malditamente condenado? ¿Cómo podía una noche maravillosa convertirse en ruinas? ¿Cómo podía ella transformarlo con tanta facilidad en el perverso personaje otra vez? ¡¿Cómo no?!; se repitió con ironía; ¡si se notaba que le encantaba sentirse en el abismo frente a él! ¡La valiente heroína, la desgraciada princesa; esos eran sus pequeños juegos! ¡Pues, bien, ahora iban a jugar los suyos; el fey frío y tirano, el monarca vicioso y cruel! Suspiró. Al menos que ella se arrepintiera y pidiera disculpas, que entendiera. "¡No seas tonto!", se dijo. "¡¿Ella disculpándose por algo?! ¡¿Y, nada menos que a ti?! ¡Ja! ¡Y, mucho menos esperes que entienda! Las criaturas egoístas poco pueden o quieren entender." Fatigado, se arrellanó más con su habitual pierna colgando en uno de los brazos del trono. Sus manos frotaron su rostro. Necesitaba descansar; mas, no era prudente ir a su alcoba donde… sólo los separaba una puerta. Él estaba furioso, seguramente ella también, allí podía haber peligro. Además, y podría jurarlo, ella estaría llorando a moco tendido sobre su cama diciendo tonterías como '¡No es justo! ¡Qué alguien me lleve de éste horrible lugar!,' pensó con burla. Su propio pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, ser el odioso, fastidioso y… ¿qué más? Bueno, todo eso de lo que lo acusaba. Ser el poderoso y temible Rey Goblin.


	15. Algo Sobre El Pasado

CAPÍTULO 15: ALGO SOBRE EL PASADO

CAPÍTULO 15: ALGO SOBRE EL PASADO.

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es mío. Pero…, sí Alin, Gontran, Erwin, Conrad, Twig y Brisky.

Alin se despertó más temprano que nadie, como de costumbre. Con una sonrisa, observó a su esposo dormido a su lado. ¿No era el hombre un encanto? ¿Si era bello? Quizás no fuera el más favorecido; su hermano y su primo podían ser considerados bellezas; pero, para ella Gontran era el más bello. Y lo era, si no esas estúpidas lujuriosas cortesanas y supuestas 'damas' no andarían persiguiéndolo. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría un día olvidarse que ella debía comportarse y arrojarse sobre esas arpías! Su molestia fue interrumpida por un ronquido de su amado esposo. Ella volvió a sonreír y suspiró enamorada. ¡Cada mañana daba las gracias por haberlo conocido, y porque se hubiera fijado en ella! Le dio un beso con cuidado de no despertarlo y suavemente llamó a su criada para que la asistiera.

Cuando salió del cuarto aspiró con fuerza. ¡No había nada como el aire de la mañana temprano! Aún se podía sentir el aroma de la noche que se mezclaba con los aromas que se escapaban de la cocina; señal de que el castillo comenzaba a entrar en actividad. Comenzó a caminar por entre los corredores. Estaba al tanto de la cena del su primo y Sarah. ¿Cómo les habría ido? Rió con picardía y luego se autoamonestó. No; su primo era un caballero. Podía llegar a ser algo… insinuante. Bueno, a veces demasiado insinuante, pero, jamás cometería un acto que perjudicara a una muchacha. Cuando entró a la sala del trono se llevó la mano al pecho. No había esperado encontrar a nadie allí a esas horas. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo allí con la cabeza reclinada sobre el puño y su pierna colgando. La capa yacía en el suelo junto al sitial. Alin se acercó y la levantó. ¿Había pasado la noche allí? Se cuestionó sorprendida. ¿Qué lo habría llevado a eso, una buena noche y el proteger la virtud de una joven; o… un desastre? Por lo poco que había podido ver, Sarah era cabezadura, y él… también a su modo. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera lo primero y no esto último. Suspiró y acomodó su capa sobre el monarca como si se tratara de un niño. De pronto, alguien le tomó la mano y ella pudo ver la sorprendida mirada en ella.

-Buenos días, primo.- le sonrió con gentileza. Él aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

-Buenos días, Alin.- liberó sus manos. -¿Otra vez cuidando de mí?

-Supongo que se me ha hecho costumbre.- respondió.

Pues, al quedar huérfano a la edad de siete, Su Majestad se había convertido primeramente en un niño muy solitario y triste; más de lo que ya era. Y luego, a los nueve se convirtió en toda una revolución haciendo y diciendo cuanto se le daba la gana, por lo que sus ministros y consejeros decidieron enviarlo con sus parientes, ya que siendo el rey, no había nana que pudiera dominarlo o contradecirlo. Mientras tanto, pusieron a cargo a uno de los hombres más confiables del antiguo rey. Y el niño monarca pasó de la casa de los cuatro tíos de su madre, a las de sus abuelos, hasta que al fin, recordaron que su padre también tenía hermanos.

Erwin siempre había sido un ser apacible, por lo que siempre fue considerado no apto para gobernar y lo habían condenado a vivir sus días con su familia en una de las fincas reales. A él, no le importaba el poder, y ciertamente, ahora que había quedado solo con sus pequeños niños todo lo que deseaba era una vida pacífica. Su amada esposa había muerto en manos de los trolls en camino a casa de sus padres. La noticia lo había hecho pedazos, pero, si él se rendía, ¿qué sería de sus amados niños? ¿Acaso, ella no se avergonzaría si los viera destruidos y abandonados tan sólo por su debilidad? ¿Acaso ella no estuvo días y días luchando contra el veneno del hierro en su cuerpo? Cuando finalmente se fue, él se permitió llorar, se permitió gritar y maldecir. Pero, luego, se dedicó a sus hijos, al fruto de su amor.

Para ese entonces, Jareth había pasado años yendo y viniendo volviendo locos a todas las ramas de su árbol genealógico. ¿Quién iba a levantarle la mano o a contradecir al rey por más que éste fuera meramente un niño o un muchacho?

A la edad de quince, llegó para quedarse bajo las alas de su tío. Erwin, lo había visto varias veces en fiestas y demás, pues, no era mucho tiempo el que su hermano tenía para dedicarle tan ocupado como estaba con su reino y haciendo sociales, y él, tenía a su hermosa familia, y eso era todo lo que ambicionaba tener. El chiquillo parecía siempre estar al acecho de que alguien lo corrigiera o que no lo notaran; pues, se podía decir que intentaba pasar desapercibido. Parecía ser parte del aire, uno lo descubría en un sitio, y en un segundo, ya se había ido. Si uno le hablaba, él solía mantenerse en silencio; pues, todo lo que recibía eran órdenes o reprimendas y todo lo que tenía que hacer era obedecer. Erwin, de hecho, era uno de los pocos que le dirigían la palabra como si fuera uno más de sus pequeños. Pero, Jareth estaba tan enfadado con todos que no podía ver la diferencia. Hasta que al fin, cayó bajo sus cuidados, y le costó al principio, y entendió. Quizás ayudó a que Erwin no le indicó a sus hijos que ese joven era el Rey Goblin y que por lo tanto había que dirigirse a él con respeto, no había que molestarlo y demás… Alin se enamoró inmediatamente de él y con sus cuatro años lo perseguía a donde fuere. Conrad, otro tanto, sediento, quizás, por tener un hermano mayor. Así que el pobre Jareth tuvo que aprender lo que era la paciencia o volverse loco. Especialmente cuando él exclamaba con crueldad que él era el rey y los niños se miraban y se reían en su cara y de repente, era atacado con un abrazo en sus largas piernas y un 'te quiero' de su primita; y un 'quiero ser como tú' de su primo mientras le tironeaba de la mano. De ese día, jamás volvió a gritar recordándoles quién era, si bien estuvo unos cuantos días malhumorado y huyendo de ellos cuanto más podía. Con Erwin, la relación era algo similar. El príncipe siempre era afable y nunca se enfadaba con él, mas, tampoco nunca le mostraba miedo.

-¡Yo soy el Rey Goblin; no tú!- había reclamado el muchacho con soberbia a los pocos días de haber llegado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía él a darle órdenes?!

-Entonces,- habló Erwin con fría calma -compórtate como tal y ve a lavarte las manos antes de cenar.

-¡No quiero y no lo haré! ¡Y si me obligas…!- no supo qué inventar. Ese hombre lo sacaba de las casillas, era frío, soberbio. ¡¿Quién fue el tonto que había dicho que a ese hombre se lo podía llevar de las narices?!

-¡Vaya! ¿Gritas a los cuatro vientos que eres un rey y no eres capaz de terminar una frase? ¿O…- elevó una ceja, de muy similar manera que el joven monarca -era una amenaza?

-¡Haré que te metan en un calabozo, ya verás!- juró y su tío sólo se largó a reír con crueldad.

-¡Vaya paradoja! ¡Vaya chiste! ¡Ser encarcelado por un mocoso que apenas llega a la altura de mi pecho y que es tan sucio como para no lavarse las manos antes de comer!- Jareth no podía abrir más los ojos. ¿Por qué no lo respetaba? -Bueno…, al menos, si vas a encerrarme por tonterías y alejarme de mis hijos, haré que valga la pena. Si no te lavas las manos, ahora, 'Jareth';- remarcó su nombre adrede, pues, él pretendía que se dirigiera a él como Su Majestad -simplemente te irás a tu alcoba sin comer. Será bueno para ti que como rey… comiences a tomar pequeñas decisiones; las correctas con sus beneficios, y las incorrectas con sus consecuencias.- El muchacho parecía haber perdido movimiento, habla y pensamiento. -Muchacho, si te quedas allí parado serás presa fácil de cualquier idiota. ¡Muévete!- ordenó y tras un respingo el joven rey se retiró del comedor. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros cuando quedó a solas.

Nada. Simplemente se había quedado en blanco; pensó el joven tirado boca arriba en el lecho de su habitación. Y tras minutos de contemplar lo sucedido, fue a lavarse las manos y a presentarse en el comedor.

-¿Te has higienizado, muchacho?- indagó el hombre con aparente indiferencia. Los dos niños vieron a su primo preocupados.

-Sí…,- Jareth se mordió el labio inferior -señor.- le había costado un triunfo terminar la frase. Erwin sonrió para sus adentros y tras dirigirle una mirada benévola y complacida, dio las órdenes a los criados de comenzar a servir. Y, entonces, las veces que enfermaba, nunca faltaba el gesto preocupado de su tío y de su primo. O los cuidados de su pequeña prima, que lo arropaba como si se tratase de un niño cuando él ya no lo era, y ella sí. Cuando preguntó el por qué, sólo conseguía una sonrisa de cualquiera de ellos y la misma respuesta: 'Porque eres Jareth, y eres de nuestra familia.' Jamás le dijeron 'Porque usted es el rey.' Y jamás lo sintieron de esa forma. Por eso, de entre los innumerables parientes, ellos eran sus favoritos. Por no decir que también los consideraba su única familia.

-Gontran se ha ganado el cielo contigo.- le sonrió a su prima que aún tenía las manos sobre la capa.

-Exagerado. Ya que estás despierto ve a tu habitación, refréscate y cámbiate de ropa.- le sugirió ella medio ordenando.

-Sí, ma.- bromeó él poniendo la capa a un lado del trono. -¿Irás a ver si me he lavado bien tras las orejas también?

-¿Es necesario?- lo observó con fingida inocencia. -¿Sigues siendo el mismo sucio que cuando niño?- se mofó ella.

-¿Parece?- elevó una ceja, cosa que se le pegó de su tío, entre otras. Alin no pudo sino reír.

-Para nada, primo.- besó su mejilla y se lo quedó viendo a los ojos por unos segundos. -¿Quieres… hablar?- la mirada de Jareth se ensombreció y se desvió de la suya.

-No ahora, Alin. Necesito… un poco de tiempo…

-No te preocupes.- le sonrió amablemente. -Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a prestarte mis orejas, aunque no estén sucias como las tuyas.- consiguió robarle una menguada sonrisa.

-Eso siempre.- besó su mano antes de ponerse de pie y partir. Alin suspiró. ¿Por qué tenía un buen fey que sufrir tanto? ¿Qué tanto podía pesar la corona en la cabeza de alguien? ¿Eso hubiera modificado a su padre de haber sido el primogénito? Volvió a exhalar aire. Como fuera, no era justo para Jareth; primero, su dolor había sido causado por la corona de su padre, y como una condena, ahora la tenía que llevar él (aunque fuera hipotéticamente, porque, jamás lo había visto con la corona en su cabeza) y seguía allí como una espina imposible de quitar. ¿Qué habría hecho Sarah ésta vez? Ella no creía que fuera una mala persona, no le había dado esa sensación, y, en general, no se equivocaba. Mas, obviamente, en comparación a ella, bueno, hace unos años atrás cuando conoció a Gontran, Sarah aún era una chiquilla. ¿Tendría su primo alguna posibilidad de hacerle conocer la mujer que furiosamente ella intentaba de encerrar en un oubliette? Jareth era amo y señor de un laberinto, mientras que, Sarah, era un laberinto en sí.

El monarca ingresó a su habitación donde inmediatamente su sirviente le preparó un baño donde él se sumergió agradecido.

-Ésta bien, Brisky. Regresa dentro de un rato; quiero disfrutar un poco de la tina.

-Como usted guste, Su Majestad. ¿Qué tal si le agrego un poco de esas sales tan buenas?- le cuestionó. Pues, siempre estaba atento a cada necesidad de su amo. -Lo ayudarán a relajarse.

-Sí; gracias, Brisky.- hizo una leve sonrisa. La última vez también le había ofrecido un baño de sales, sólo que él no estaba de humor y le había dicho que ninguna sal podría ayudarle. Ésta vez, no pensaba muy distinto, aunque, por lo menos, tenía sus ventajas, ¿no?

Sarah despertó boca abajo, como había quedado tras desahogarse hasta que no le quedara más voz. Había oído abrirse la puerta, mas, no deseaba siquiera saber de quién se trataba. No tenía ganas de nada.

-¿Lady Sarah?- cuestionó sorprendida la criada. -¿Por qué no me llamó para que la ayudara a cambiarse para dormir?

-Porque… me quedé dormida, Twig.- le mintió. Pero, su voz, después de una noche de tanto llanto, no era natural, y Twig no era tonta.

-Oh… Bueno…, le prepararé un baño y usted se sentirá como nueva, ya verá.

-No es necesario, Twig. Hoy no voy a bajar a desayunar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque… no quiero.- Twig caminó hacia el otro lado de la enorme cama y pudo ver sus ojos rojos.

-Lady Sarah, no sé qué ha pasado, pero…, aún así, no debe quedarse ahí echada compadeciéndose de sí misma. ¿Acaso hoy no desea ver a su hermano? ¿O… charlar con Lady Alin? ¿O con Sir Conrad? Pensé que ellos le caían bien.

-Ellos me caen bien.- dijo. -Él no me cae bien.

-Supongo que se refiere a Su Majestad.- elevó las cejas ocultando cierta diversión.

-Sí. El 'Rey Goblin.'- habló con desprecio. -Ese mismo.- Twig suspiró.

-My Lady, si usted desea alguien con quién hablar lo sucedido o lo que sea…, cuente conmigo. Le doy mi palabra de que no repetiré ni una sola de las que usted me diga.

-Gracias, Twig. Pero, no voy a hablar mal contigo sobre tu rey.

-Nuestro rey.- le corrigió con afabilidad. -My Lady, usted es parte del Underground , ahora. Y parte de Labyrinth, y por ende, uno de los súbditos de nuestro rey.

-Pues, yo no pedí serlo.

-Usted sabía las consecuencias de pedir un deseo a Su Alteza, ¿no?- cuestionó sorprendida. Pues, lo había hecho dos veces.

-¡No!- reclamó. -¡Yo no sabía ni la primera ni la segunda!

-¿No?- cuestionó aún más incrédula que antes. ¿Acaso era tonta?

-¡No, Twig!- se sentó en el lecho. -Reconozco que la primera vez lo deseaba pero, no realmente. Y la segunda…, simplemente, no me acordaba de la primera vez y… no creí que fuera cierto.

-O sea que las dos veces habló sin pensar.- resolvió Twig. Sarah quedó quieta. Luego se avergonzó; pues, sí; debía reconocerlo. Agachó la cabeza. -¡Oh, My Lady, no se ponga así! Lo importante es si usted ha aprendido la lección. Sé que a veces, uno dice cosas sin sentido, especialmente alguien tan joven.

-Sí; especialmente cuando siempre existe alguien tan… conspirador como Su Majestad.

-Lady Sarah, él no es así. Quizás puede llegar a ser un tanto…, persistente cuando le interesa algo. Pero, no es un mal hombre.

-Twig, no quiero hablar de él. No quiero tener que verle ni oírle.- se dejó caer otra vez sobre el colchón.

-De acuerdo. No hablaremos de él. Iré a prepararle el baño. ¿Por qué no va quitándose las joyas y desarmando su peinado? Y cuando yo termine de llenar la bañera le ayudaré a quitarse el vestido y el corset.

-Está bien…- dijo sin moverse y con desgano.


	16. No Puedes Enfrentarme, Sarah

CAPÍTULO 16: YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME, SARAH

CAPÍTULO 16: YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME, SARAH. (NO PUEDES ENFRENTARME, SARAH.)

Disclamer: No me pertenece Labyrinth ni sus personajes. Sí son de mi invención Twig, Erwin, Conrad, Gontran y Alin.

Sarah no quería bajar al comedor. En verdad que no deseaba enfrentarlo. Y no hubo modo de convencer a Twig de que si preguntaran por ella dijeran que estaba indispuesta; pues, ésta le contestó que ella no iba a mentir a su rey, que por otro lado sabría de inmediato que se trataba de un engaño; y que ella, tampoco debería hacerlo. Y con un pesado suspiro se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Jareth dio los buenos días a su familia ya reunida en la mesa, a excepción de su primo. Aparentemente, ya todos sabían que algo no había ido bien, porque nadie hizo preguntas insinuantes ni bromas al respecto de la cena mantenida con la muchacha mortal. Y no era de extrañar que su querida prima se hubiera encargado de advertir que no lo hicieran.

-Buenos días, Su Alteza.- le sonrió su tío con bondad.

-Buenos días, tío. Lamento llegar tarde.- Erwin rió.

-Mi muchacho, ésta no es mi casa, y tú eres el rey. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Bueno, será porque no olvido tus sabios regaños.- respondió con gratitud mientras se ubicaba en su asiento.

-Tonterías. Tú siempre tuviste lo necesario para ser lo que eres, Jareth. Un perfecto caballero y un buen hombre, y… en conjunto un respetable monarca.

-Ojalá todos pensaran como tú, tío Erwin.- suspiró pesadamente.

-Dales tiempo.- Erwin lo miró con profundidad y firmeza. Su sobrino dejó escapar nuevamente un suspiro.

-Tiempo tengo de sobra, lo que no sé si tendré la paciencia.

-¿Después de soportar a mis niños pegándose a tus piernas y seguir aguantando las tonterías de Conrad todavía no has aprendido a ser paciente?- sonrió.

-Entonces, supongo que me estoy poniendo viejo.- dijo sin sentirse tan divertido. De repente, alguien pasó como un trompo junto a él y se sentó en una de las sillas; todas las miradas puestas en el intruso.

-¡Lo siento!- se excusó un despeinado Conrad por la carrera con una sonrisa satisfecha. -¡Casi caigo por las escaleras! ¡Uh…!- Jareth frunció los labios ahogando una sonrisa. Erwin observó a su hijo por debajo de sus pestañas.

-Conrad, a veces me pregunto cuándo vas a comportarte como un adulto.- comentó con una voz reprobatoria.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó como si no fuera necesario.

-¿Quizás por qué ya lo eres?- indagó irónico.

-¡Oh, por eso! Lo pensaré.- continuaba con despreocupado tono. Erwin suspiró rendido.

-Tú no eras para nada así, ni lo eres.- se dirigió al soberano. -Y luego dice que sigue tus pasos. ¿Por qué no lo hará en verdad?

-Quizás, es mejor así, tío. Por lo menos, no tendrá mis problemas.- comentó mientras su primo comenzaba a disfrutar de su desayuno.

En eso, Sarah ingresó a la estancia por una de las puertas y se quedó tiesa cuando él posó su hostil mirada en ella. Seguidamente la ignoró volviendo a su desayuno.

-Llegas tarde, 'querida.'- la amonestó.

-Pues…, me quedé dormida.- se excusó yendo hacia la mesa mostrándose altiva. La seda de su vestido celeste se bamboleaba junto con sus arrogantes pasos.

-Esa no es una excusa.

-No es una excusa.- se defendió. -Es la verdad.- se ubicó junto a él.

-Entonces, procura que no vuelva a suceder.- la desafió. -O tendré que ir a despertarte personalmente ya que Twig no consigue hacerlo.- Sarah le devolvió la mirada con el mismo fuego.

-No es necesario. Y…, un 'caballero' no tiene porque entrar al dormitorio de una joven.

-¡Oh!- se mostró sorprendido. -¿Pese a… todo lo demás sigo siendo un caballero? Pensé que era lo último que iba a oír de tu boca, cosita.

-Rey Goblin, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo y no lo haré.- advirtió con altivez.

-Chiquitita, hablarás conmigo hasta que yo diga lo contrario. ¿Cuántas veces debo recordarte que yo tengo poder sobre tu persona? Sería una pena muy grande tener que… 'hacerlo' delante de mi familia. ¿No crees?- La espalda de Sarah se enderezó. ¡¿Cómo osaba…?! ¡¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar?!

-¿Hacer qué?- lo desafió. -¿Mostrar qué tan poderoso, cruel, perverso eres con alguien en desgracia? ¡Muy loable de tu parte, Rey Goblin!

-¿En verdad…,- hizo una amenazadora pausa -quieres que muestre lo que puedo hacer?- Sarah hubiera preferido no tener que lidiar con esa respuesta. Y optó por desentenderse manteniéndose en silencio, pero, sin dejar su cabeza en actitud orgullosa y combativa. -Estoy aguardando tu respuesta, mi Sarah.- su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Era inmutable. Sarah comenzó a inquietarse.

-Eh…- gesticuló Conrad con un dedo índice tímidamente levantado como pidiendo permiso para hablar, mas, tras un nervioso cabeceo de un lado a otro de su hermana y una alerta mirada del monarca su mano descendió y murmurando por lo bajo se arrellanó en su silla como queriendo esconderse. -Puedo esperar.

-¿Sarah?- insistió el rey. -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- la muchacha aspiró hondo para no mandarlo directo al diablo.

-No importa mucho lo que yo opine o quiera, 'Rey Goblin.' Eso quedó bien claro anoche.- Jareth deseaba discutirle al respecto, mas, luego, se retractó. ¿Para qué? Ya se sabía su reacción y que nada cambiaría su manera de pensar, por más palabras o acciones que él hiciera.

-Me alegra que ya comprendas cuál es tu lugar.- dijo con impiedad. -Espero que lo recuerdes por el resto de tu vida.- le restregó por la cara el hecho de que ella jamás se escaparía de Labyrinth, ni de él. -Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo cosas más importantes que atender.- se puso de pie. -Y…, tú, Sarah, ésta tarde te espero en mi despacho a la hora del té.- la estudió con fijeza antes de que ella acotara alguna excusa. -Y,- agregó con severidad -no me interesa si ya habías planeado algo o si te duele la cabeza. A las cinco, en mi despacho. Ni cinco menos cinco, ni cinco y cinco. A las cinco; odio perder mi preciado tiempo. ¿Entendido?- él casi podía sentir la ira que emanaba su cuerpo. -¿Entendido, 'cosita'?- usó el mismo tono despectivo que ella cuando le decía 'Rey Goblin.'

-Entendido, 'Rey Goblin.'- respondió viéndolo con odio desde su desaventajada posición. Él hizo una malévola mueca con su labio.

-Eso está mucho mejor. A éste paso llegaremos a ser…, ¿cómo diría?- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -¡Casi íntimos!- le dirigió una risueña mirada una vez más y abandonó el cuarto riendo de aquella forma tan detestable.

Sarah, bajó la cabeza abochornada. Había un tenso silencio en la mesa. Y todos la estaban mirando como buscando una respuesta, ¡como si ella la tuviera! Conrad, también tenía sus ojos en ella, pero, de una manera más casual.

-¿Crema?- le ofreció en un intento de ayudarla.

-S-sí. Gracias.- tomó la jarrita de las manos del joven. Las manos le temblaban a causa de la afrenta. Conrad lo advirtió como el resto que disimuló regresar a lo suyo, todo lo que se oía ahora era el sonido de los cubiertos y de las tazas al volver a sus platos.

-Permíteme.- él se ofreció a volcar la crema por ella en su taza. -Dime cuánto o terminarás bebiendo crema en vez de café.

-Así está bien, Conrad. Gracias. Eres muy amable.

-No es nada. No te preocupes.- palmeó su mano de manera amistosa, como queriendo reconfortarla. Sarah forzó una sonrisa, deseando más llorar que otra cosa.

Sarah pasó el resto de la mañana junto a su hermanito. Era gracioso lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida. Ella que una vez había deseado llevarlo lejos, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero, ya no con los mismos deseos. Y ahora sabía que iba a extrañarlo mucho.

-¡Oh, Toby!- lo abrazó fervientemente. -¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto? Ahora…, ahora sé que no quiero perderte. Ahora entiendo cuán importante eres para mí.- dejó que escaparan unas lágrimas por debajo de sus pestañas. -Pero, sé que necesitas a Karen y a papá. Y…, yo no puedo hacerles esto a ellos. No puedo. No puedo hacerte esto a ti. ¿Me perdonarás algún día? ¿Me recordarás alguna vez o… ya no sabrás quién soy?

-Disculpe, My Lady.- la nana del bebé apareció en el jardín donde se encontraban ambos mortales. -Es hora del almuerzo del niño y Twig me pidió que le avisara que fuera usted preparándose para su propio almuerzo.

-Gracias.- dijo a la goblin y luego besó al pequeño. -Ya oíste, Toby; hora de comer.- besó su mejilla y se lo entregó a la criada. -Te amo, Toby.- le pellizcó la mejilla con suavidad.- el niño sonrió. Sarah permaneció viendo a ambos cómo se alejaban. -Tú serás un gran hombre, Toby. Lo prometo.

Durante el almuerzo, Sarah temió una nueva afrenta con el monarca, pero, éste envió un criado excusándose por su ausencia, que había surgido un asunto de suma urgencia el cual debía atender, y que hiciera recordar a Lady Sarah su cita de esa tarde.

La muchacha se sintió aliviada por no tener que verle hasta entonces; y pudo disfrutar medianamente de su almuerzo. Pues, todavía tenía mucho que pensar con respecto a qué decidiría y cómo lo encararía.

Al término del mismo, Sarah oyó que Alin la nombró ya en el pasillo. Parecía algo preocupada y se acercó a ella con prisa.

-¿Podemos hablar?- le cuestionó ya a su lado con cierta incomodidad.

-Seguro, Alin.

-Vayamos al patio, allí estaremos más a gusto.

-Bien.- dijo y la siguió.

El patio era un enorme recinto dentro del castillo mismo, donde había bancos, una hermosa fuente de cristal reinaba en el centro. Alin se acomodó en uno de los bancos y con un movimiento de su mano invitó a Sarah a hacer lo mismo junto a ella. La joven mortal aceptó el ofrecimiento.

-Sarah, he estado observando cómo mi primo y tú… se están llevando… ¿Podrías decirme qué sucede entre ustedes dos? ¿Por qué se enfrentan como perro y gato?

-Entre nosotros no sucede nada.- dijo tensa de furia con sólo pensarlo. -Salvo nuestra eterna enemistad. La diferencia está en que si yo hubiera ganado, yo no abusaría de ello. Pero…,- su mirada se nubló - él…, es vengativo y… malicioso.- trató de recomponerse. -¡Perdona, no debería hablar de él así contigo!- se llevó una mano para arrastrar una traicionera lágrima.

-Sarah, él no es como tú piensas. Sé que puede mostrarse cruel, sé que puede mostrarse frío, y lo sé muy bien. Él debe mostrarse de esa forma, él es un rey. De no hacerlo de esa manera, sus subordinados lo considerarían débil; y un rey no puede ser débil. Sarah, él se muestra así, pero, no lo es.- parecía rogar por su comprensión.

-Pues, entonces, le sale muy bien, Alin.- aspiró con fuerza. -Mi madre es actriz, y ella me enseñó algunas cosas, ¿sabes? Y una de esas cosas es que, para que un rol pueda ser interpretado, tú debes tener algo del personaje en ti. Así, que, no vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer por mucho que te esfuerces, Alin. Lo siento. Él y yo jamás podremos llevarnos bien.

-Yo no creo eso.- ella la observó fijamente. -Yo los he visto, Sarah. Por supuesto que de repente estallan como si fueran… Me corrijo;- dijo -no estallan, saltan hacia atrás a la defensiva tratando de escudarse uno del otro como… ¡como si el simple roce entre ustedes fuera incendiarlos!

-¡Porque somos enemigos!- exclamó como si fuera obvio. La fey cabeceó negativamente con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Enemigos? Sí, pueden verse así si gustan. Uno puede ser enemigo y amigo a la vez.- le sonrió ahora con picardía. -Lo que yo veo, es que hay demasiadas hogueras intentando alumbrarse pese a ustedes y que de sólo pensarlo les da pánico. Entonces, mejor retroceder, antes de que la llama de uno incendie a las hogueras del otro. ¿No?

-No sé de qué me hablas, Alin. No entiendo qué quieres decirme.- dijo incómoda. La otra joven suspiró.

-Sí sabes.- aseguró.

-No lo sé. Yo no soy casada.

-Sarah, no seas tan testaruda. Si reconoces que una mujer casada puede entender lo que te estoy diciendo, entonces, comprendes más de lo que dices. ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Qué hay de malo con crecer, Sarah? ¿Qué hay de malo con tomar decisiones y enfrentarlas?

-¡Yo no soy un adulto! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que dejar de serlo sólo porque los demás piensan que debo hacerlo?!- se puso de pie con enfado. La muchacha fey no se inmutó, después de todo, el mostrar insensibilidad era una cualidad fey.

-No importa qué piensen los demás, Sarah. Y…, sinceramente, me preocupas. ¿Por cuánto más vas a negarte a ti misma?

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó asombrada.

-Por mucho que intentes no puedes evitar crecer, Sarah. Tú piensas que si maduras cambiarás; que tu mundo se vendrá completamente abajo. Eso no es así. Eso sólo sucederá si tú dejas que pase.- se puso de pie. -Y, aquí, donde la magia reina, aún es más fácil lograrlo que de donde tú provienes. ¿Quién te va a juzgar por creer en lo que existe, Sarah? ¿Quién se va a burlar porque creas en cuentos de hadas? ¿Acaso olvidas que aquí no todo es como parece?

-¡No lo olvido!- clamó herida -¡Como no olvido el encierro en un oubliette, como no olvido caer en el Bog of Eternal Stench; como no olvido el engaño mediante un fruto envenenado!

-Encantado.- increpó Alin con calma.

-¡Cómo sea! ¡Eso no puedo olvidarlo! ¡Tampoco que los limpiadores podrían haberme hecho papilla en los túneles! ¡¿Tú podrías olvidar eso, Alin?! ¡¿Podrías?!

-¿Crees que siempre fue fácil para mí y para Gontran? ¿Tú no ves más allá de tus narices, no?- suspiró. -Nuestras familias eran enemigas, desde hace miles de años. Y nosotros quedamos en medio del fuego de esa guerra personal. A él lo golpearon hasta decir basta; ¡los de mi sangre, Sarah! Y a mí…, por poco ni lo cuento…- se estremeció con sólo pensarlo…- se rodeó con sus brazos. -Así fue como lo conocí, Sarah… como mi enemigo… Él… me ayudó a escapar… de los suyos. ¿Crees que era fácil confiar en él? ¡Tenía miedo! ¡Miedo de que fuera una trampa, un engaño; que me matase en el camino, que me humillase…! ¡Y casi era una niña! Sin embargo…, hoy estoy más que agradecida de no haber sido cobarde, Sarah. ¿Crees que el resto de la familia, aceptó nuestro compromiso? Hasta mi padre que es tan pacífico le costó confiar en él. ¿Alguna vez hubieras pensado en todo esto sin que yo te lo contara, Sarah? Entonces, no vengas a decirme que tú no puedes perdonar lo que no era más que una farsa de peligro. ¿Quién crees que ponía a tus amigos a tu disposición? ¿Crees que aquí te ayudó la suerte?

-¿Qué suerte? Yo…

-La suerte de tener alguien que se preocupara en todos los detalles de tus deseos, y que aún así, te cuidara de los suyos propios. ¿Eso no es suerte? ¡Éste es el Underground! ¿De dónde crees que viene la suerte? ¿Del Aboveground?- Sarah se sentó con el rostro entre las manos. -Aún estás a tiempo Sarah… Incluso aquí la suerte se escapa…

-Alin…, yo… no comprendo… todo… No es fácil…

-No. No lo es. Pero, puedes tener algo por seguro si te das prisa.- puso sus manos entre las suyas. -Jareth te…

-¿Alguien me llamó?- una voz cuestionó por detrás de las muchachas. Alin giró para encontrarse a su primo que, manos en la espalda, mostraba apercibimiento en su mirada. Sarah levantó la vista y quedó quieta, aún con sus manos entre las de la joven fey. Jareth se veía cautivante con sus pantalones grises; su botas y guantes negros, como de costumbre; y su camisa color crema.

-¡Primo! No te oímos llegar.- se incomodó la muchacha.

-Imagino que no. Tú esposo te estaba buscando, Alin.- su voz era flemática, su mirada fija en su prima. -¿No vas a hacerlo esperar, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, Jareth.- liberó las manos de la otra chica. -Sarah y yo sólo salimos a tomar un poco de aire.- se acercó a él y aferrándose de sus hombros para ayudarse a ponerse en punta de pie para depositar un beso en su mejilla, en tanto, él bajaba levemente la cabeza. -Te extrañé.- le murmuró en su oído.

-Mentirosa.- susurró él tratando de no mostrar su sonrisa. -Desde que te casaste con ese pobre hombre ya no me extrañas.

-¡Tonto!- rió ella por lo bajo y miró a Sarah. -Te veo más tarde, Sarah.- y sin darle tiempo a contestarle se marchó con prisa. ¡Qué vergüenza! Se llevó las manos a las mejillas ya en el pasillo siguiente donde no podrían verla. ¡Jareth la había pescado entrometiéndose en su vida! Pese a eso, apuró el paso con una risita tonta tras mirar por una ventana a la pareja que dejó atrás.

Sarah se puso nuevamente de pie para retirarse. Después del sermón de Alin no tenía ganas de oír otro, ni de discutir, o simplemente de estar con él. Sólo la ponía más nerviosa.

-Sarah.- la nombró él de esa manera que le hacía erizar los bellos. -¿Dónde piensas que vas?- le cuestionó cuando ella giró para verle.

-Voy con Toby.

-Después.- indicó. -Siéntate.

-¡Pero, quiero estar con él!

-Sarah, siéntate.- siguió ordenando con calma, pero, con firmeza.

-¡No es justo!- se ubicó en el asiento de mala gana. -¡No es mi culpa si te echaron de dónde estabas antes de lo que suponías!

-Nadie me echó, cosa preciosa.- se sentó junto a ella y suspiró como si estuviera agotado, en tanto, se arrellanaba más. -¿Recuerdas nuestra cita de hoy?

-¡¿Cómo olvidarla?!- clamó con ironía. -Si prácticamente estoy obligada a acudir bajo amenaza.

-¿Te gusta ser ponzoñosa, no?- la vio de reojo. -Eso no es muy… candoroso que digamos. Aunque…, muy femenino. Sólo quería asegurarme que no lo olvidaras. Odiaría tener que enviar a Scary para que te lleve a rastras.- se puso de pie. -Bien. Tengo asuntos que atender. Hasta luego, querida mía.- partió dejándola allí sola, sentada en el banco. Sarah tenía ganas de gritar. ¡Lo había hecho adrede! ¡La había hecho regresar para ser él quien la dejara a ella y no al revés! ¡Maldito patán!


	17. Ésta Es Mi Respuesta, Rey Goblin

CAPÍTULO 17: ÉSTA ES MI RESPUESTA, REY GOBLIN.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Sí, ya sé, puse varios capítulos juntos y ahora lo he corregido. En verdad les agradesco que me lo hicieran notar, obviamente algo hice mal allí para que eso ocurriera. Con respecto al capítulo 18, seguramente lo subiré en el fin de semana. ¡No se quejen, que han tenido unos cuantos a la vez! (Risas. ¿Distraída yo, quién dijo?) Bracias y bienvenida Vermilion22; también a mis siempre fieles Krissel Majere y Lain3X (es estimulante tu fanatismo). Les envío un enorme beso y un Jareth a cada una. (Ojala pudiera, pero, bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta) ; )

Disclamer: No me pertenece. Sí son míos los siguientes: Foster y Twig.

Sarah pasó el resto del día junto a Toby. ¿No era una belleza el mocoso? Sonrió. Sí que lo era. Cuando fuera un muchacho, seguro que Karen estaría con un garrote en mano para que ninguna muchacha vaya a lastimar el corazón de su más preciado tesoro.

-Esa sería una buena venganza, ¿no crees?- lo miró a los ojos, mientras lo sostenía por debajo de los brazos quedando en el aire. Suspiró. -Y seguro hace unos días atrás hubiera sido capaz de ello.- lo atrajo hacia su regazo. -Tú mereces una mejor hermana. ¿Sabes?- besó su cabecita. -Te amo, Toby.- lo acunó con dulzura.

-¿My Lady?- alguien llamó su atención. Sarah se dio vuelta para ver de quién se trataba descubriendo a Twig junto con la nana de Toby. -Es la hora, My Lady. Entréguele el niño a Foster y permítame guiarla.- Sarah no pudo ocultar la angustia en sus ojos, y aferró al pequeño más a su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Toby.- susurró al pequeño dormido en sus brazos. -Por favor, recuerda eso.- dio un último beso a la rubia cabecita que le sonrió en sueños. Con brazos temblorosos se lo devolvió a Foster, su nana.

-Vamos, My Lady. Cuanto más pronto, más pronto terminará todo.- la alentó Twig. Sarah pensó que se refería a evitar la cólera del monarca; y suspiró aún viendo a su hermano.

-Tienes razón. Vamos.- acarició la suave mejilla por última vez.

Sarah se detuvo detrás de Twig, mientras, ésta golpeó la gruesa puerta de madera. Del interior de la sala se oyó una voz masculina dando la orden de que ingresaran. Sarah aspiró con fuerza; no debía huir, no debía llorar, NO debía ser débil. Y NO debía mostrarse afectada por SU presencia. Twig abrió la puerta e ingresaron. Él parecía muy concentrado en unos papeles sobre su escritorio ya que ni siquiera les dirigió una mirada.

-Su Majestad, aquí está Lady Sarah.

-Gracias, Twig.- seguía con su trabajo. -Puedes irte.- ésta vez dirigió un amable esbozo de sonrisa a la goblin. -Y avisa a Brisky que ya puede traernos el té. Gracias.

-Sí, My Lord.- ella le sonrió con cierto afecto antes de darle la espalda y dar una materna mirada a la muchacha y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Sarah permanecía de pie, sin decir ni una palabra. Él aún terminaba de firmar y sellar con cera unos papeles más.

-Siéntate.- indicó con su mano hacia donde había un sofá y una mesita que ella reconoció como lo que había visto en el oubliette en su 'hora del té.' -Por si no lo has notado tengo suficientes columnas a mi alrededor y no necesito de una más.

-¿Debo decir gracias?- dijo con cinismo mientras se ubicaba en el mismo.

-Si tienes algo de educación.- la miró de soslayo ocultando su diversión. Ella resopló y se arrellanó en el mueble. En eso, Brisky golpeó e ingresó junto a otra criada que acarreaba la bandeja con el juego de té y botanas dulces para acompañar.

-Su té, My Lord.

-Gracias, Brisky. Puedes dejarlo sobre la mesa, Fussy.

-¿Su Alteza necesita algo más?

-No, Brisky. Eso es todo por ahora. Pueden retirarse.- ambos hicieron una cabezada y se marcharon. Jareth salió se incorporó observando a la joven que perturbada mordisqueaba levemente la yema de su pulgar. Con una ceja elevada se encaminó hacia ella y se detuvo justo frente a ella. -Al fin solos. ¿Verdad, mi nena?- susurró con su cabeza próxima a la suya. Sarah lo observó con cierto temor; él sólo rió por lo bajo y se ubicó a su lado. -¿Cómo quieres tu té, querida?- su voz era nuevamente cortés, como lo había sido cuando se dirigió a sus criados. Sarah se obligó a calmar tanto sus nervios como su rabia.

-Sólo con dos de azúcar, gracias.- y para evitar verlo a la cara, se concentró en sus enguantadas manos. ¡¿Cómo alguien podía tener unas manos tan… elegantes?! ¡Tan perfectas! Se cuestionó si sin ellos se verían así. Jareth sirvió el té en las dos tazas y agregó azúcar en ambas. Revolvió el dulce con una cuchara y se lo entregó a la joven a su lado. -El tuyo, My Lady.- le sonrió con ironía. Sarah lo tomó tensando sus facciones. "Odioso. Odioso."

-Gracias, 'Rey Goblin.'

-De nada.- siguió con su postura insufrible ahora con su propia taza en sus manos. -¿Cómo ha sido tu día, querida?

-Muy fácil.- lo desafió como aquella vez en el túnel.

-Eso supuse.- dio un sorbo a su taza. -Es normal en gente… como tú.- Sarah sabía que la estaba insultando, pero, él hablaba como si tan sólo fuera una mera conversación.

-Bueno, entonces, se ve que entiendes perfectamente, 'Rey Goblin.'

-Claro que sí. Soy un rey.- la miró con maldad. -Y…, hago y tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero si es que quiero. ¿Quién mejor que yo para entenderte?- elevó una ceja sugestivamente. Sarah se sonrojó y enderezó su espalda incómoda. -¿Un pastelito?- le ofreció él con una sonrisa haciéndole saber que estaba disfrutando su entorpecimiento. Sarah tomó uno sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Éste tiene algo?- le cuestionó soberbia. -¿Un hechizo, veneno, droga, gusanos?

-Sí.- respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. -Justamente ese hace que todos a tu alrededor aparescan desnudo. ¡Oh! Eso te incluye.- se le mofó.

-Idiota.- murmuró.

-¡Oh…! ¿No es de tu gusto?- tomó otro del plato. -Toma éste, entonces. Tiene el poder de hacerte más inteligente.- ella lo fulminó dejando el suyo nuevamente en el plato.

-¡Cómetelos tú, 'Rey Goblin'!

-Bueno. Elegiré éste, entonces.- dejó el de la 'inteligencia' por el que ella había desechado. -Al menos me divertiré más que tú.- sonrió ladino dando un buen mordisco. Sarah lo vio horrorizada. ¿Y si era cierto…? -¡Mh…! ¡Exquisito!- clamó ya habiendo tragado el bocado y la miró a la cara, siempre con satisfacción. Luego bajó su mirada hacia su pecho con desparpajo y se hizo el sorprendido. -¡Oh! Realmente…- Sarah espantada con la idea de que él la estuviera viendo se cubrió con ambas manos. El monarca se echó a reír con todas sus ganas. -¡Oh, Sarah! ¡¿Cómo puedes creer en semejante tontería?!

-¡Eres… un… maldito canalla!- se puso de pie furiosa, en tanto, su compañero apenas dejaba de sacudirse y secó una lágrima de su ojo color miel.

-Lo siento. No lo tenía planeado, pero, tú…- volvió a reír. -¡Eres tan ingenua!

-¡Basta!- ordenó ella. -¡Rey Goblin, basta! ¡Jareth!- gritó finalmente exasperada. Y él entonces, se detuvo ganador.

-De acuerdo, mi querida. Mis más sinceras apologías. No volverá a suceder… Hoy al menos. Vuélvete a sentar y bebe tu té. No dejes que se enfríe.- ella lo observó con rencor y tras unos segundos regresó a su sitio, poniendo más distancia entre los dos. -Los alimentos no tienen nada, Sarah. Si tuvieras tanto pánico a que te diera algo, entonces, no deberías comer nada. ¿O piensas que de darte algo sólo tendría que ser cuando estamos a solas? Es más, podría enviar a alguien más para dártelo, como aquella vez. O simplemente indicarle al cocinero que eche el encantamiento en tu plato. ¿No crees que ya no me hace falta eso, cosita?

-Supongo… que no.- dijo aún desconfiada.

-Come, si no quieres que me ría de nuevo en tu cara.- le advirtió él.

Tras unos minutos, ella ya estaba probando uno de los pasteles. Debía reconocer que eran deliciosos, pero, el motivo que la había llevado allí la conmocionaba demasiado como para poder disfrutarlo.

-Bien…- habló él dejando a un lado su taza vacía junto a un suspiro. -Al grano. ¿Has pensado bien qué vas a hacer?- le cuestionó serio sin burla ni superioridad en su voz o en su mirada.

-Sí…- ella descendió la suya. -Ésta es mi respuesta, Rey Goblin…- se detuvo para respirar. Seguro ahora vendría la burla y quién sabe qué más, pero, no tenía alternativa.

-¿Entonces…,- se mordió los labios -ya puedo nombrarlo oficialmente mi heredero?- sonó medio a broma, mas, en el fondo había un dejo de pena. La respuesta tardó en llegar, consiguiendo inquietarlo, aunque no lo demostrara. Sarah quedó turbada por aquel tono, y ya no pudo ocultar mas su sentimientos con respecto a su hermano.

-N… No.- su susurro se quebró y sus ojos se nublaron. Jareth se mantuvo quieto, se obligó a quedarse así. -Él… debe irse a casa. Y yo… cumpliré con mi parte.- se recuperó e intentó mostrarse con dignidad. Jareth hubiera preferido que fuera de otra forma. 'Su parte,' su parte del trato, del negocio. Pensó él molesto. ¡El hablaba de casarse, de formar un hogar con ella…! -Pero…, necesito tiempo…- suplicó con una lágrima en su rostro.

-Lo tendrás.- prometió él viéndola a los ojos con gravedad. -No demasiado, me temo…- ella iba a protestar. -Sarah, está fuera de mi voluntad.- le advirtió. -Pero, lo tendrás. En ningún momento dije que todo se haría de inmediato. Y…,- aferró su mano - haré cuanto esté a mi alcance por satisfacerte, Sarah.- besó su palma. Quizás, si él le mostraba que no había malas intenciones… -Ahora, con respecto a tu hermano…, si lo prefieres, lo haré regresar mañana por la mañana. Cuanto menos tiempo pase en el Underground , mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque inevitablemente, el Underground aumenta los sentidos. Y…, sabemos cómo los mortales tratan a los que tienen más sensibilidad que los demás. Si quieres que siga siendo un niño normal, entonces, cuanto antes vuelva al Aboveground, mejor.

-¿Una… noche más puede afectarlo demasiado?- cuestionó con otra lágrima en sus bellos ojos.

-Lo afectaría más que si se marchara ahora mismo, claro.- habló con serenidad y tolerancia, aún con su mano entre las suyas.

-Entonces…,- cerró los ojos -¿puedes… regresarlo…? ¿Puedes regresarlo ésta noche?

-Sí, mi chiquitita. Puedo.- la trajo hacia él para reconfortarla. -¿Sarah, no te arrepentirás, verdad?- indagó besando su cabeza que aceptó el consuelo de su pecho. -¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres para él? Mira que…, una vez hecho…- Sarah se aferró más a su camisa.

-Sí…- dijo antes de largarse a llorar.

-Sh… Si esto es lo mejor para él no tienes por qué llorar, cosita. Él será un gran muchacho, y nosotros velaremos por él.- Ella seguía llorando. Él suspiró viéndola. -Sarah, si lo deseas, él puede quedarse como tenía planeado desde un principio. Y…, el resto podemos manejarlo de otra manera. Sin… presiones.

-¡No!- continuó porfiada. -¡Él debe estar con sus padres! ¡La única…! ¡La única 'rareza' allí soy yo! ¡La única que no pertenece allí soy yo!

-Por supuesto que no.- sonrió viéndola con ternura por debajo de sus pestañas. -Porque tú perteneces a éste mundo, Sarah mía.- la trajo más hacia sí. -Tú perteneces a Labyrinth…, y… ahora, a mí.- besó su cabello una vez más para apartarla y verla a la cara. -Ahora, recompónete. Ve a donde Toby y pasa el tiempo con él.- ella intentó atajar las lágrimas entre sorbos. -Ésta noche le daremos una pequeña fiesta de despedida si te parece bien.- giró su muñeca y el cristal formado en sus dedos pasó a ser una pequeña prenda.

-¿Una fiesta?- secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofrecieron.

-Sí. Una pequeña fiesta para un bebé; todos los niños que llegan aquí reciben una. En éste caso, sería la tercera que tu hermano tendría y a él le fascina, créeme. Pero, Sarah, te advierto, no le arruines la diversión gritando como una histérica.

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?! ¡¿Qué clase de fiesta le das a los niños?!

-Bueno…, aquí todo es posible. A los niños les gustan los goblins y a los goblins los niños. Ellos pasan un gran momento juntos, ¿sabes? Pero, si, justo en ese momento se te da por comportarte como un adulto, entonces, personalmente te arrastraré y te encerraré en un oubliette para que no fastidies al pequeño Ja… Toby.- se corrigió con una triste sonrisa. Él lo extrañaría. ¡Ese niño era de lo más avispado que había visto! ¡Tenía sus ojos…! Bueno, al menos, uno de sus ojos. ¡Y hasta su cabello se le semejaba bastante! ¡Y los goblins lo adoraban! Él todavía se acordaba de los buenos momentos que él solía pasar cuando niño con ellos. Suspiró. Hasta que empezó a viajar de casa en casa.

-Me asustas. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los goblins y los niños?- lo observó con preocupación parándose ante la sugerencia de la mano que él le ofreció.

-Ya lo verás.- se puso de pie. -Ahora,- hizo aparecer otra esfera -si ya no hay vuelta atrás…- arrojó la orbe hacia arriba y al atajarla se convirtió en una preciosa cadena plateada con un delicado búho hecho en plata y diamantes que escapaba de entre sus finos dedos. Sarah no podía dejar de ver aquella primorosa pieza. -¿Me permites?- le indicó y ella cabeceó suavemente y le dio la espalda. Las manos de Jareth pasaron por encima de su cabeza junto con el colgante hasta quedar delante de su rostro. Finalmente el colgante reposó en su pecho, debajo de sus propias manos que sintieron el impulso de tocarlo; mientras, sentía el roce del cuero en tanto que los dedos trabajan sobre el broche. Luego, se posaron sobre sus hombros con suavidad. Y una voz comenzó a susurrar muy cerca de su oído; invitante, profunda que le provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de su columna. -De ahora en más debes usarlo, mi chiquitita. Es el símbolo para las damas de mi familia, y… el de mi prometida.- Sarah observó al búho reposando sobre su pecho. Todavía le costaba creerlo. ¿Ella? ¿La prometida de Jareth? ¿¡Es decir, del Rey Goblin?! ¿Sería… un sueño? ¿No habría sido todo un largo sueño? Los masculinos brazos la hicieron volverse para enfrentar al dueño de los maquillados ojos. -¿Te gusta?- le cuestionó con sinceridad viéndola a los ojos. Sarah se preguntaba si él se refería exactamente al collar.

-S-sí. Gracias.- logró pronunciar algo incómoda. Su respiración parecía levemente anormal, mas, no lograba comprender el por qué. Y otra vez aquella mirada que parecía conquistar toda su atención. Una mano capturó levemente su barbilla; el otro brazo rodeó su cintura. Lentamente, su boca descendió sobre la suya, sus pestañas a mitad de camino, con un dejo de satisfacción de sólo pensar que al fin, las cosas estaban acomodándose en su lugar. Sarah cerró los ojos en anticipación al beso. ¿Por qué no lo rechazaba? Pues, era su prometida ahora, ¿no? ¿Acaso…, no era esa una buena excusa? Ella estaba obligada a hacerlo. Ella estaba obligada; se repitió una y otra vez librándose de culpa de disfrutar de ese casi casto contacto.

-Ve con Toby, mi Sarah. Cuando sea la hora de la fiesta, haré que Twig te encuentre. Y…, no llores. Juega con él, pasen un buen momento. Nadie los molestará hasta que sea la hora de la cena. ¿De acuerdo?- Sarah cabeceó suspirando para recobrar la compostura.

-De acuerdo.- le sonrió agradecida. No estaba segura si era totalmente sincero, pero, al menos, no se había burlado de ella con respecto a eso y debía reconocérselo. Caminó hacia la puerta. -¿Jar…? ¿Jareth…?- lo nombró y giró antes de llegar a la salida. Él todavía estaba con sus ojos posados en ella con una seria expresión en su rostro.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.- enfrentó su mirada para que supiera que en verdad apreciaba la contención brindada. A primera vista, se podría decir que él no esperaba tal acción, pues, pareció sorprendido por unos segundos.

-No es nada. Eres bienvenida, Sarah.- ella hizo una leve afirmación con su cabeza y se retiró. -Muy bienvenida.- murmuró para sí junto a un suspiro.


	18. La Fiesta De Toby Y Un Regalo Muy Esp

CAPÍTULO 18: LA FIESTA DE TOBY. Y UN REGALO MUY ESPECIAL.

Disclamer: Labyrinth no es de mi propiedad, tampoco sus personajes. Tampoco la canción "Dance Magic." Sí son de mi autoría Twig, Gontran, Erwin, Alin y Conrad.

N/A: ¡Hola, a todos! Les prometí que en el fin de semana iba a subir este capítulo, me atrasé un día, pero, aquí está, el 18. Gracias a todos, gracias, Lain3X. Espero poder seguir teniéndolos entusiasmados como hasta ahora.

Sarah se sorprendió de que los eventos se dieran de manera distinta que las otras celebraciones. Pues, en vez de ir al comedor debían ir a la sala del trono donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, y luego, terminada la diversión, pasarían al comedor para cenar.

La muchacha le cuestionó a Twig el porque debía usar su sencillo vestido en vez de alguno de los otros. La goblin sólo rió.

-No es una fiesta convencional, Lady Sarah. Es para divertirse a lo grande, así que debe estar lo más cómoda posible. Muy familiar y privada, podríamos decir; ya que sólo estarán Sir Erwin, Sir Gontran, Sir Conrad y Lady Alin, en cuanto a feys se refiera. Y el resto, goblins y algunos otros pocos… habitantes conocidos.

-Oh.- pronunció ella no sabiendo qué acotar. Twig descubrió el pendiente en su cuello y sonrió con maternal regocijo, siempre manteniéndose con recato.

-Y, Lady Sarah, mis felicitaciones. Será un honor tenerla por reina, My Lady.- Sarah se ruborizó.

-Yo…- suspiró. -Todavía no me hago a la idea, Twig. ¿Tú… sabes por qué mi hermano puede regresar, no?

-Sí. Lo sé. Pero…, también sé por qué él le dio ese collar.- volvió a sonreír como si conociera un secreto que Sarah no. -Ahora, a la fiesta.

Ya en el pasillo, la nana le entregó el niño a su hermana. Y Sarah, con Toby en brazos se dirigió a la sala del trono.

Sarah y Toby estaban vestidos con las ropas con las que habían llegado en su segundo viaje a Labyrinth. Sarah lucía su vestido blanco de princesa y sólo su corona de flores plásticas había sido reemplazada por una de flores naturales. Toby, ahora tenía su conjunto de pijama a rayas rojas y blancas. Jareth sentado en su trono holgadamente como de costumbre, lucía su camisa blanca; unos ajustados pantalones grises; chaleco, guantes y botas negras de cuero. Conrad, a su lado y de pie, vestía similar atuendo sólo que sus pantalones eran marrones y su camisa roja. Gontran, frente a ellos, lucía un claro verde oliva, más oscuro en su prenda inferior, que favorecía a su castaño cabello atado en una simple cola de caballo. Al otro lado del trono, Erwin; que había optado por un más formal gris que sólo lo hacía lucir más encantador de lo que ya era. Alin, tenía un vestido similar al de Sarah, sólo que en color celeste pastel y estaba cariñosamente tomada del brazo de su esposo.

Sarah no podía creer lo que veía, además de los innumerables goblins, estaban allí sus amigos de aventuras. Y con el pasar de los días, pudo recordar sus nombres y cómo la habían ayudado. Se sentía algo avergonzada por no haber cuestionado por ellos después del Ballroom. ¡Pero, habían sucedido tantas cosas! Y el haber estado sin recordarlo todo no ayudó en lo absoluto.

Toby ni bien ingresó a la sala del trono pegó un gritito de alegría, como si supiera que allí tendría una gran diversión. La vocecita del niño hizo que todos vieran hacia los dos mortales. Jareth sonrió y se hizo lugar hacia ellos.

-¡Buenas noches, mis niños!- estiró sus brazos para tomar al niño que de inmediato se estiró hacia él. -Hola, Toby. ¿Listo para divertirse, eh?- su respuesta fue un balbuceo. Jareth rió. -Eso pensé.- y su mirada fue hacia Sarah. -Buenas noches, cosa preciosa.- inclinó su cabeza y besó sus labios fugazmente. Sarah se sonrojó como un tomate. ¡Nunca la había besado delante de otros! Jareth sonrió con deleite. El resto de los feys trataron de mostrarse distraídos para no mostrar sus risueñas miradas. Conrad cerró una mano sobre sus labios como medida de extrema seguridad.

-Supongo… que ya recuerdas a tus amigos, ¿no es así?- ella sólo pudo cabecear afirmativamente, pero, no se atrevió a mirarlo directo a los ojos. -¿Entonces, por qué no vas a saludarlos antes de que comencemos?

-S-sí. E-eso haré.- se apartó viendo de reojo a la familia del monarca que parecían no haberla visto. Sólo Conrad le brindó una divertida sonrisa y un saludo con su mano. Sarah suspiró. "Odiosos feys." Cuando estuvo frente a sus amigos, lágrimas de felicidad se asomaron en sus ojos y corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos uno por uno.

-¡Ludo!- abrazó a la gran bestia peluda. -¡Mi dulce Ludo! ¡Sir Didymus! ¡Mi valiente caballero! ¡Y tú, Hoggle! ¡Mi mejor amigo! No debí haberme olvidado de ustedes, de ningún modo. ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Lo siento!- dijo. -¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Lo he metido nuevamente en problemas, no?

-Bueno…- murmuró Hoggle. -No realmente.

-My Lady,- habló el zorro -vos nunca seríais un problema para nosotros.- y quitándose el sombrero hizo una majestuosa reverencia con él.

-Sarah, amiga.- aseguró Ludo con sus dulzones ojos. -Siempre.- Sarah sonrió y se sintió mejor. ¡Era bueno volver a ver a sus amigos.

Jareth regresó a la comodidad de su trono con el bebé en brazos. Alin no pudo evitar sonreír al niño.

-¿Oh…, puedo?- estiró los brazos hacia su primo.

-Seguro.- miró a Toby y éste le sonrió.

-¿No es un encanto?- cuestionó Alin a su esposo.

-Sí, es un niño muy sano.- acarició la barriguita de Toby. -¿Oye, Sir Toby, no quieres venir con el primo Gontran?- Balbuceo y risa.

-Creo que le caes bien.- Erwin sonrió por detrás de su yerno. Después, se dirigió a su sobrino. -Es una pena, Jareth.

-Sí…- suspiró apesadumbrado. -Pero, ella lo prefiere así. Además…, mi pequeño amiguito no estará del todo desprotegido. Y ha pasado suficiente tiempo aquí como para que siempre pueda correr al refugio de mis brazos. Tengo un obsequio para él para que mantenga en la tierra.

-¿Un obsequio de despedida para el niño y un obsequio de compromiso para tu chica; todo en el mismo día?- sonrío con picardía Conrad viendo a Sarah abrazando a sus tres amigos. -Como que a veces exageras de generoso.

-Convéncela de eso a ella y te delegaré mi corona.- dijo con una traviesa mueca en sus labios y un brillo haciendo juego en su mirada.

-No; gracias. Ambas tareas son muy difíciles. Tú puedes hacerlo mejor que yo, estoy seguro.

-¿Realmente?- se sorprendió.

-Bueno, la corona ha sido tuya desde hace tiempo y no hay de qué quejarse; no de mi punto de vista. Y…, en cuanto a tu chica…, ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirte con sus propios ojos, así como tú lo suficientemente persistente como para no rendirte ante su porfía.- Toda su familia posó sus ojos en él con asombro. -¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo?- cuestionó confundido.

-¡Bueno! ¡Sinceramente nos has sorprendido mostrándonos que a veces piensas!- se mofó su padre y todos rieron. Seguidamente, Jareth se puso de pie. Mientras ahora, Conrad tenía a Toby en brazos y el bebé no se cansaba de palmear su rostro con suavidad y curiosidad.

-¡Ladys y Sires; goblins y demás súbditos,- su voz era fuerte, firme, pero, llena de promesas de juego -hemos de dar comienzo con la fiesta!- los goblins celebraron con gritos de hurras.

-Éste niño ha empezado sin nosotros.- se quejó Conrad cerrando un ojo para que Toby no le diera de lleno en él. Alin no pudo evitar mofarse de él.

-¡¿Y qué mejor que una canción y baile?!- clamó el monarca; y pronto, comenzaron a sonar unos tambores ejecutados por unos goblins. Jareth se dirigió hacia Sarah al primitivo y contagioso ritmo del pulso. Sarah no podía creer que el Rey Goblin bailara algo que no fuera un vals y… que lo hiciera tan bien y lo hiciera verse… tan sexy y jovial. Pese a todo, sentía deseos de reír; no de befa, pero, sí de sorpresa; observó a sus amigos con curiosidad. Ludo la miró con una especie de sonrisa y se puso a bailar solo. Sir Didymus sonrió a la muchacha y se unió a una fila de goblins que acertó a pasar junto a él tomándose de los hombros los unos a los otros. Hoggle sacudió su cabeza tan gruñonamente como de costumbre y suspiró.

-Créeme, he visto cosas peores.- murmuró y Sarah rió, especialmente cuando un par de goblins lo obligaron a unirse a la hilera donde Sir Didymus parecía pasarla tan bien. -¡Oigan! ¡No se atrevan…! ¡No quiero bailar!

-¡Vamos, Sir Hoggle!- lo alentó Sir Didymus. -¡No seáis un aguafiestas!

Cuando el rey extendió una mano hacia ella con esa sonrisa seductora ella no pudo evitar corresponderle. Jareth la hizo girar delante suyo antes sujetar con seguridad sus caderas por detrás y hacerle parte del comienzo de la otra fila de baile. Sarah rió con franqueza, no podía decir que no estaba contenta de ver a sus amigos y de poder disfrutar de un momento tan distendido, con un distendido rey.

-Lo bueno de ser el Rey Goblin…- murmuró él en su oído -es que no siempre tengo que ser tan… disciplinado.

-No lo sabía.- sonrió ella con diversión. -Jamás imaginé que podías bailar algo así.- Él dejó escapar su risotada tan libre como aquella noche durante la cena.

-¡Yo puedo bailar todo cuanto quieras, mi chiquitita! ¡Cantar y…!- desde atrás, una elegante mano enguantada le tapó la boca con suavidad.

-Mejor no le digas más, a ver si la asustas.- bromeó su primo por encima de su hombro; pues, era quien le seguía en la columna. Sarah rió ante el ufano guiño de ojo, en tanto, sus cuerpos seguían la cadencia de los tambores.

-¡Tú asustas con tu boca floja!- lo acusó Jareth con desenfado.

-Bueno…, eso explicaría porque ninguna dura tiempo suficiente conmigo.- sonrió con desfachatez con una sonrisa totalmente completa como las que solía hacer Sir Didymus. Sarah sólo se largó a reír. -¿Crees que en la tierra pudiera probar suerte, Sarah?

-Podrías intentar, pero, no esperes demasiado, la mayoría se comportaría de igual forma.- le confesó. -Pero…, suele haber chicas que gustan de hombres que las hagan reír.

-¡Oye, que no soy un payaso!- se defendió él risueño.

-¡Yo no dije eso!- protestó antes de que la malinterpretara.

-Yo sí; lo pienso y lo mantengo.- rió Jareth ante el despectivo e infantil gesto de hombros de Conrad como diciendo '¿Qué me importa?' -Mira a tu hermano.- le señaló en el centro de la sala del trono, donde el pequeño estaba de pie en un espacio más abajo que el resto del suelo cubierto con almohadones. A cada lado, dos goblins sujetaban sus manos para darle estabilidad, entre tanto, bailaban, el pequeño Toby incluido quien golpeaba excitado un pie sobre el suelo y reía y miraba a los goblins que pasaban a su lado y lo saludaban a medida que avanzaba la línea.

-¿Eso es lo que hacían cuando cantabas aquella canción?

-Eso y algo más que verás más adelante.- sonrió con travesura. -Cosas que a los niños les encanta y que aquí podemos hacer sin riesgo a que se golpeen.- Sarah abrió sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué es…?!

-Ya verás.- le sonrió. -Será el broche de oro de nuestra fiesta.- le prometió. Y a ese baile siguió otro, todos pensados para divertirse en grupo, ninguno para danzar en parejas, sino, en conjunto y no había quién no participara. Aunque quisiera, por ejemplo, Hoggle; mas, cada vez que deseaba escapar siempre lo volvían a meter en aquel revoltijo de brazos y piernas. Toby ya estaba pasando de brazo en brazo y riendo. Aunque todavía no había llegado lo mejor, claro. Sarah podía entender que esa era la forma de agasajar a su pequeño hermano.

Ahora era el turno de que el bebé bailara con el Rey Goblin. Sarah se detuvo unos segundos para verlos. Realmente, podían pasar por padre e hijo. Había algo entre ellos; era obvio que Toby lo adoraba y que Jareth… ¡Simplemente se veía tan dulce con el niño en brazos! ¡Su mirada era tan tierna…, tan paternal…! Se sonrojó de sólo pensar en cómo se vería con un hijo propio, recordando que debía ser también de ella.

-¡Tu turno!- Jareth le alcanzó el niño a su prometida que parecía haberse quedado presa de un encantamiento, como su primera vez en el Ballroom a causa de aquel durazno. -Toma al niño. Me has tenido loco con 'Entrégame al niño' y ahora no atinas a sujetarlo.- bromeó él. Ella sacudió su cabeza para despabilarse y se apoderó de Toby.

-Sólo…- respiró hondo. -Tienes razón.- sonrió y empezó a bailar con su hermano. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? -¿Tu ves, Toby? Tu hermana puede ser divertida, de vez en cuando, ¿no crees?- Toby rió sujetándose de su cuello. Sarah jamás había visto al niño tan contento. Bueno, sí; se recordó. Cada vez que él veía a Karen tenía ese brillo en su mirada. Y eso, le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante en su momento de duda. Y no pudo evitar notar que Conrad estaba haciendo bailar a Hoggle que no dejaba de quejarse y decirle que no era mejor que su primo, por lo que el fey sólo se divertía más.

-¡Vamos, Hoghead! ¡Al menos, yo no te amenazo con el Bog of Eternal Stench!- lo hizo dar una vuelta con su mano por encima de su cabeza.

-¡No es justo!- protestó el enano. Hasta que fue rescatado por Alin.

-Mi hermano no es justo, Hoggle. Pero, apuesto a que no me negarías un baile, ¿o sí?- se inclinó para verle. Hoggle parecía murmurar para dentro, como era su costumbre.

-Mh… Está bien. ¡Pero, no soy responsable si le piso un pie!- Alin rió y extendió una mano hacia el enano.

-Procuraré ser cuidadosa, entonces.

Todos bailaron una y otra vez, riendo y arrojándose cosas. Al fin, llegó la última canción, que comenzó con las palabras del rey señalando a uno de sus goblins.

-Me recuerdas al bebé…- ni bien Toby oyó la frase pareció entrar en un estado de ansiedad que sorprendió a Sarah. Y los goblins señalados le iban respondiendo. Y entonces, comenzó a cantar y a bailar, y Toby comenzó a ir de brazo en brazo, de los feys a los goblins, y de los goblins a los feys. Finalmente, Sarah creyó que moriría de un infarto cuando vio a su hermano volar hacia el techo, por encima de la cabeza del Rey Goblin que lo volvió a atajar y tras acunar al hilarante niño de un lado a otro, volvió a arrojarlo para que ésta vez lo atrapara Conrad, que riendo volvió a lanzarlo al aire.

-¡Alto como un búho!- exclamó el primo del rey riendo junto con Toby. Sarah iba a adelantarse para protestar, mas, ya Jareth la tomó entre sus brazos y la hizo girar hacia otro lado bailando con ella.

-¡¿Ustedes están locos?!- le reprochó sin poder evitar que la zamarreara de aquí para allá al compás de la música.

-¿Por qué, cosita?- le cuestionó divertido.

-¡¿Cómo por qué?! ¡Mi hermano no es una pelota!

-¡Lo sabemos!- le aseguró él. -Él no corre peligro alguno. ¡Pruébalo por ti misma!- Sarah agrandó sus ojos cuando él la sujetó de la cintura y la elevó con una asombrosa facilidad y la arrojó hacia arriba. "No sabía qué tan fuerte eran los feys," pensó ella. Sarah sólo se mantuvo tiesa, temiendo lo peor al descender. Pero, una vez más se equivocó porque acabó en los brazos de Jareth como si ella fuera Toby, y la acunó de la misma forma. "-Vi a mi nena, llorando fuerte como un bebé lo haría.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

El amor de mi nena se fue,

y dejó a mi nena triste.

Nadie sabía… ¡Qué clase de hechizo usar!

-Baba y caracoles.- el Rey Goblin elevó una vez más a Sarah a poca altura para sujetarla fuertemente contra él y ahora, ambos brazos rodeaban su cintura y su espalda para mantenerla en esa posición. Sarah no llegaba a tocar el piso ni siquiera con las puntas de sus pies, ya que ahora, su cabeza quedaba un poco más alta que la del soberano, y se veía obligada a posar sus manos sobre los masculinos hombros. Los verdes ojos no se podían apartar de aquellos otros que la miraban con tanta profundidad.

-O colas de perritos.- cantó ya en forma automática, pues, todo lo que tenía en mente era su Sarah entre sus brazos.

-Trueno o relámpago.

-Y el bebé dijo:- su voz se aterciopeló viendo a la muchacha entre sus brazos ahora tan confundida y… confiada. Y dejó que los demás continuaran con la canción concentrándose sólo en Sarah.

-¡De acuerdo!- murmuró ella ahora recuperada e inquieta, sin saber si era más por la caída que por la cercanía del rey. -Eso… puede ser… gracioso. Está bien.

-¿Entonces, no tengo que encerrarte en un oubliette ni enviarte a disfrutar de las fragancias del Bog of Eternal Stench?- sonrió con diablura, pero, su voz seguía siendo profunda.

-No; está bien… Ya… entendí que nada le pasará a Toby… ni… a mí.- le costó reconocer.

-Muchacha inteligente.- él elevó su rostro con sus ojos entrecerrados para besarla.

-¡No!- murmuró escandalizada escondiendo su rostro sobre su hombro para evitar el beso sujetándose con fuerza de su cuello para que no pudiera obligarla. -¡Ellos van a ver!- protestó avergonzada. Y Jareth rió con cierto gozo soltándola, pues, era ella quien seguía colgada de él. Su mano seguía en su cintura, pero, levemente apoyada.

-Cómo desees, mi nena.- se inclinó para que ella pudiera tocar suelo. Cuando ella sintió la firmeza bajo sus pies se separó de él lentamente y sus rostros quedaron peligrosamente cerca. -Como desees.- repitió él aún con las manos de ella tras su cuello, deslizándose de a poco, ya que ella de nuevo se sintió presa en aquella mirada. Y aquel momento fue interrumpido por los sirvientes que avisaron que la cena estaba pronta a servirse.

-¿Escuchaste, primo?- siseó Conrad con maldad, por lo que recibió un codazo junto a unas cejas fruncidas de su hermana. Éste la miró con un hombro elevando y una cara de molestia, como diciendo: '¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dije ésta vez?!'

-Escuché, Conrad. Es difícil no escucharte aunque uno se esfuerce.- giró hacia éste con una sonrisa astuta. -Ahora, si mis invitados me siguen…

-¡Yo llevo a Toby!- se ofreció en seguida Alin y se robó al niño de los brazos de su padre.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sarah?- le ofreció su brazo y ella cabeceó aferrándose de él.


	19. No Me Digas La Verdad Duele

CAPÍTULO 19: DON'T TELL ME "TRUTH HURTS." (NO ME DIGAS "LA VERDAD DUELE.")

N/A: Hola, gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia, que se hacen ese momento simplemente para ver qué he escrito. Ahora, bien, esta semana estoy algo engripada, eso no disminuyó mucho mi cerebro por ahora, creo... ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí, la historia y mis adorables lectores! Gracias, Krissel Majere, y, sí, Conrand es inoportuno, pero, tiene su encanto, ¿no? Lain 3x, me alegra que hayas pasado un rato agradable, para mí también la parte de la peli en la que canta y baila "Magic Dance" es una de mis favoritas. ¡Y, no me hagas sonrojar con eso de talento y creatividad, por los cielos!¡Je, je, yo también uso el diccionario, mira! Puedo expresarme con ´elocuencia´y he quedado ´estupefacta´con tus elogios. : /) ¡¿Qué tal, eh?! Ji, ji. Estoy más loca que una cabra. Basta de divagar (debe ser la gripe) y a la historia, pues!

Disclamer: NO me pertenece. Sí Erwin, Conrad, Alin, Gontran, Twig, Scary y Shieldon.

Durante la cena, a Toby lo sentaron entre Sarah y Jareth quienes se encargaban de atenderlo. Sarah se maravilló una vez más cuando Jareth se preocupaba por el niño cuando se ensuciaba con su papilla o cuando pedía más alimento. Verlo dándole de comer al pequeño en la boca, limpiándole las manitas sucias, la carita…, sólo lo hacía más cautivante… ¿Cuántos hombres tenían esa paciencia para los niños? ¿A cuántos hombres se los podía ver de ésta manera? Y Toby estiraba su bracito cuando deseaba beber más, mirando a un lado y a otro a la espera de que Jareth o Sarah lo satisficiera. Sarah se sentía como… si fueran una familia. Era… raro; difícil de explicar…

Al terminar la cena, Jareth les indicó ir al jardín para despedir a Toby. Sarah lo llevaba en brazos, aferrándolo con un instinto maternal. A su lado, Jareth la espiaba por debajo de sus pestañas y suspiraba. A veces, le costaba entender a los humanos. ¡Y luego acusaban a los feys de ser caprichosos! Todos dieron sus bendiciones a Toby aún en brazos de su hermana. El rey a su lado se mantenía serio. Sarah podía ver que todos ellos eran sinceros en sus deseos a su hermanito.

-Entrégame al niño.- pidió Jareth extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sarah. Ésta no pudo hacerlo, trayendo más al pequeño contra su cuerpo. El rey suspiró. -Sarah, todavía no lo voy a enviar. Quiero entregarle un presente.

-¿Qué clase de presente?- ella lo observó con cierto recelo. Era bien conocido que los feys eran embusteros con sus 'regalos.'

-Sarah,- la observó directo a los ojos -déjate de tonterías. No le haré daño a Toby. ¿Recuerdas que tú misma reconociste que no les pasaría nada a ninguno de los dos?- ella suspiró.

-Sí… ¿Tú… ya lo vas a enviar… a casa?- cuestionó tratando de mantener su compostura.

-No, mi amor. Tendremos tiempo suficiente para estar a solas con él antes de regresarlo. Ahora, entrégame al niño.- volvió a repetir las mismas palabras para probarla. Sarah observó a Toby estirando su cuerpo para alcanzar las manos del fey y obedeció. -¡Ese es mi muchacho!- le sonrió él al pequeño. -Te vuelves con esos dos antipáticos, ¿eh? Pero, hemos pasado un buen tiempo aquí, ¿no?- en respuesta, Toby rió y le agarró la nariz. -¡Seguro que sí! Ahora, habiendo sido mi niño por tan sólo unos días… te daré un obsequio que te acompañará durante toda tu vida.- observó de soslayo a la muchacha a su lado, seguro de que aún estaba preocupada, especialmente por esas últimas palabras. -Shieldson.- llamó y de la nada apareció uno de sus guardias personales, el más joven de todos ellos.

-¿Sí, Su Alteza?- el goblin se inclinó ante su monarca.

-De ahora en más, estarás al servicio de Sir Tobias. Velarás por él y lo complacerás en sus momentos de soledad.

-¿Un amigo invisible?- cuestionó el goblin con sorpresa.

-Así los llaman, ¿no?- cuestionó el rey. -Sólo que tú te mantendrás a su lado aún cuando ya no sea un niño. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, My Lord. Es mi placer servirle a usted y extender mis servicios al joven Tobias. Lo protegeré con mi vida, Su Majestad.- Sarah quedó asombrada. Ella había escuchado muchas veces sobre los 'amigos invisibles' de los niños. Ella no recordaba haber tenido uno. ¿Vendrían de aquí? ¿Todos serían un regalo del Rey Goblin?

-Bien, ahora, déjennos a solas. Shieldson, te llamaré más tarde.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- volvió a hacer su saludo y se retiró junto al resto. Jareth tornó hacia Sarah y le sonrió.

-¿Enojada por eso?

-¿Por… tu regalo?- él sonrió en respuesta. -No…, sólo que… Yo no tuve…

-¿Celosa?- se burló y ella giró sus ojos hacia el firmamento. El monarca rió por lo bajo. -Velo de ésta forma, mi chiquitita; nunca tuviste un amigo invisible cuando niña, pero…, ahora… tienes un rey.- la miró con profundidad y como no podía con su genio agregó. -¡Y qué rey!- Sarah casi rió ante el comentario.

-Tu modestia no deja de apabullarme, Rey Goblin.- le sonrió ella sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro. -¿Puedo tener a mi hermano, ahora?- estiró sus manos.

-Sí, Sarah mía.- le dejó tomar al niño y advirtió que su mirada volvió a ser penosa. -Sarah…- susurró rodeando a ambos con sus brazos, queriendo reconfortarla, decirle que todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

-No, por favor… No digas nada… Ya… es bastante difícil para mí… Él… estará bien…- se obligó a sonreír. -¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a solas?

-Por supuesto, amor.- besó su frente con afecto, y con una mano en el rostro del niño besó la mejilla de éste con la misma ternura. -Cuando estés lista, yo regresaré.- le avisó antes de partir.

Sarah observó, junto al niño, al monarca alejarse de ellos, para luego dirigir su atención a su hermano. Y suspiró.

-¿Vaya sujeto, eh?- le cuestionó. -Me… pregunto… si en verdad no habrá ninguna trampa en esto… ¿Crees que tenga planeado traerte de regreso algún día?- Toby sonrió. -¿Tú no tienes mucho problema con eso, eh?- le correspondió ella y no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos. -Lo siento… Prometí no llorar…, no delante tuyo… Te amo, Toby. Y…, si alguna vez…- se forzó en respirar. -Si alguna vez te descubro deseando que los goblins o cualquier otra criatura o cosa se lleve a alguien afuera de tu vida, te prometo que no cesaré de patear tu bonito y tierno trasero…- las lágrimas la estaban venciendo. -¿Me oyes?- Toby se abrazó a su cuello balbuceando. Sarah puso una mano sobre sus rubios cabellos. -Espero que ese goblin sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Si no lo es… ese engreído Rey Goblin que tanto te simpatiza me va a tener que oír. Y…, trata de soportar a esos dos buenos para nada… Hazlos sentir orgullosos de ti. Si…- comenzó a acunarlo -pudiera… Si alguna vez pudiera… irte a visitar… espero que… me recuerdes y… me perdones… ya sea por haberte arrastrado hasta aquí o… haberte regresado…- lo miró una vez más y lo besó con lágrimas en sus ojos y rodando sus mejillas. Jareth apareció tras de ella y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros. A pocos pasos detrás suyo, aguardaba Shieldson.

-Ya es hora, mi chiquitita…- habló con suavidad -Pronto comenzará a amanecer en el Aboveground…- Sarah cabeceó débilmente; regresando la vista a Toby una vez más antes de entregárselo a Jareth. Apretó los labios viendo ahora a su hermano en los brazos del rey. -Te extrañaré, pequeño Jareth.- murmuró al niño ahora caminando hacia el guardián. -Y, siempre podrás acudir a mí.- besó su cabeza como un padre daría su bendición a su más querido hijo. -Shieldon, si fallas en tu misión, yo mismo te arrojaré al Bog of Eternal Stench.- lo amenazó.

-My Lord, si eso sucediera, directamente yo mismo me introduciría en él.- se inclinó ante su rey antes de tomar al niño. Jareth dio unos pasos hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia Sarah, que todavía luchando con sus lágrimas la aceptó. Jareth rodeó sus hombros con su brazo y con su mano libre generó una orbe. Observó a Sarah que tras unos segundos hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza; entonces, arrojó la bola hacia ambos, el goblin guardián y el una vez heredero del reino. Toby intentó capturar la bola, mas, tanto el objeto como ellos se desvanecieron.

Sarah pareció perder todas sus fuerzas y se largó a llorar; y de no ser por su compañero se hubiera dejado caer sobre sus rodillas. Jareth trataba de consolar a la lacrimosa muchacha entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, besando su cabeza, su rostro.

-¡Toby…!- gritaba ella y él sólo cerró sus ojos por un segundo. Para él tampoco había sido sencillo. Pero…, podía confortarse con el hecho de que ella le pertenecía y estaría a su lado… ¿Pero…, ella podría aliviar su pena con él? Suspiró gravemente.

-Sh…, tranquila, amor. Él estará bien. Y nosotros podremos verlo crecer y convertirse en un hombre. ¿No es eso lo que deseas para él?- su mirada descendió sobre ella.

-¡Duele…! ¡Duele mucho!- gritó ella sobre el cuello abierto de su camisa.

-Lo sé, mi Sarah. Lo sé, mi chiquitita; porque duele como el infierno.- la acunó hasta que ella quedó gimoteando e hipando en su pecho. -Vamos adentro, mi nena; está refrescando y necesitas descansar.- hizo ademán de avanzar, mas, las piernas de la joven parecían muy débiles, por lo que la levantó en brazos y ambos desaparecieron.

Jareth, ahora en la habitación de Sarah, estudió a la joven que se seguía aprisionando la camisa con sus puños; en tanto, él avanzaba hacia la cama. ¡Su desafiante muchacha parecía tan frágil ahora! "Fuerte;" se dijo. "Debes ser fuerte o no quedará rastros de tu corazón."

La acomodó sobre el lecho, mas, ella parecía no poder liberarlo. Cuando él tanteó su retirada ella se mostró alterada y se abrazó a su cuello; Jareth quedó perplejo.

-¡Por favor!- rogó. -¡Por favor, no quiero quedarme sola! ¡No ésta noche!

-P-pero…, Sarah…- intentó explicarle.

-¡Por favor, Jareth!- le suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sarah, yo soy fey, pero, soy un hombre. No puedo quedarme contigo y… no tentarme. ¿Puedes entenderlo?- Sarah lo liberó para darle la espalda y empezó a estremecerse, en tanto, la pena seguía atacándola. Jareth sentía su corazón hacerse añicos. Su pequeña fiera se veía ahora tan miserable… Suspiró pensando que si él hubiera planeado algo así para vengarse de ella, seguro que no le hubiera salido tan bien. -Sarah…, trata de descansar.- su voz era complaciente. -Cuando despiertes…

-Me sentiré tan sola como ahora.- murmuró ella pensando que no la oiría. El rey volvió a suspirar y se llevó una mano al rostro, y así dirigió su mirada hacia la oculta entrada que llevaba a su propia alcoba. "Hasta que se duerma, y te vas. ¿No puedes aguantar tan sólo un par de horas?."

-No confío en mí.- se habló a sí mismo en un murmullo. -¿Sarah, te parecería mejor si… Hoggle y los otros dos vinieran a hacerte compañía?

-No.- fue la voz queda. -No te molestes. Estaré bien… Estaré bien…- se repitió ésta vez para sí. Hubo un silencio y de repente, una maldición seguida del sonido de cuero deslizándose y cayendo sobre el piso. Tras la espalda de la joven se hundió el colchón, y unos brazos la rodearon.

-Sólo hasta que te duermas. ¿Entendido?- ordenó la voz con cierto enfado.

-S-sí…- dijo ella con ganas de llorar de nuevo. Y empezó a gimotear por más que intentó no hacerlo.

-¡Oh, no!- suplicó él. -¡No de nuevo, Sarah!

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó ella, entre tanto, era obligada a darse vuelta y a buscar amparo otra vez en el pecho del rey.

-Sh…- acariciaba su cabello y su rostro, en tanto, el otro brazo la acercaba a él. -Intenta dormir, cosita. No te tortures más pensando en ello, no si vas a vivirlo de esa manera.

Cuando por fin los sollozos desaparecieron, ambos quedaron dormidos. Horas después, la muchacha, aún sobre el pecho del pensativo monarca, despertó y advirtió que éste se había quitado la chaqueta y las botas. Ambos permanecieron quietos.

-¿Ja…? ¿Jareth?- pudo gesticular ella.

-¿Sí?- cuestionó él con los ojos fijos en el techo.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?- cuestionó y él elevó cuanto pudo su cabeza para verla.

-¿Con… nosotros?- indagó con cuidado.

-No. Con mi familia, conmigo. ¿Ellos me recordarán? ¿Qué pasará cuando vean que él está y yo… no?- él suspiró.

-Cuando alguien deja el Aboveground, todos los recuerdos son removidos de sus memorias, Sarah.- ella apretó sus labios y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Estoy… muerta para ellos?- él la apretó con más fuerza.

-No, cosita. Cuando ambos vinieron al Underground , ellos creían que no tenían hijos. Y, ahora, para ellos sólo tienen uno.

-¿Y…, mi madre?- cuestionó con sus enormes ojos todavía rojos y húmedos. -¿Ella no me recuerda? ¿Mi padre y ella se recuerdan?

-Ellos saben que estuvieron casados, pero, no tuvieron ninguna hija.- estudió la verde mirada que lo observaba dolida. -Sarah…, para ellos es mejor así.

-Para ellos, sí.- dijo con tristeza, otra vez con su cabeza apoyada en él. -Y…, supongo que Toby tampoco me recordará…

-Con… Toby es diferente.- comentó con cuidado.

-¿Diferente? ¿Sólo porque estuvo aquí tantas horas?- se sorprendió ella.

-En parte.- suspiró.

-¿Qué significa eso?- ella se sentó para verlo mejor a los ojos. Jareth la estudió y resopló agotado.

-Toby siempre tendrá una conexión con el Underground, Sarah. Seremos parte de sus sueños y de sus anhelos.- ella respiró hondo. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? ¿Acaso…, nuevamente la había engañado?

-¿Estás insinuando que de alguna manera… él buscará regresar aquí?

-Es… probable.

-¿Por eso, tu… 'obsequio.'? ¿Tu precioso y fiel Shieldson?- él se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes.

-En… parte.

-¿Rey Goblin…, tienes planeado retornar a mi hermano a aquí en algún momento?- él la observó de reojo.

-Quizás.- ella se apartó de él de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -¡Sarah, espera!- se sentó.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, embustero! ¡Me hiciste darte mi confianza y mi palabra en cumplir con mi parte y ahora me sales con esto!- golpeó la puerta al salir.

-¡Sarah, no es como tú piensas, demonios!- clamó ya de pie y con un toque de magia las prendas que quedaron en el suelo regresaron a rodear sus músculos. -¡Sarah!- ordenó yendo hacia la salida con prisa. Ya en el pasillo, la vio doblar por uno de los corredores que conducían a la parte inferior del castillo. -¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terca?!- A su memorias vino una frase dicha por uno de sus subalternos. "Ella jamás se rendirá." -¡Diablos!- volvió a clamar y desapareció.

Sarah apresuró su paso. Pues, por el rabillo del ojo lo había visto surgir hecho una furia de la habitación y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de él tanto como pudiera.

En el comedor, la familia real estaba reuniéndose. Erwin estaba sentado dando los buenos días a sus hijos. Conrad, recostado en su silla no hacía más que bostezar y despeinar distraídamente más su cabello con una de sus manos. Gontran, estaba ayudando a su esposa a acomodarse en su sitio, cuando vieron a Sarah aún en su atuendo que había traído con ella del Aboveground huyendo hacia la sala del trono viendo hacia atrás alterada. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el monarca hiciera su aparición mirando hacia las puertas por donde había escapado la chica y volviera a desvanecerse. Los cuatro presentes se vieron los unos a los otros sorprendidos. Erwin suspiró.

-Temo, mis niños, que será mejor irnos cuanto antes. Ellos… necesitan tiempo y… privacidad hasta que terminen de conocerse bien.

-Pues…,- habló Conrad con cierta diversión -por lo que vi, la conejita estaba más que enterada de que el búho está a la caza.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo, hijo.- sonrió Erwin. -De todas formas…, ¿qué les parece si partimos mañana?

-¿Tan pronto?- exhaló Alin. -¡Yo deseaba pasar más tiempo con Jareth! ¡Y conocer un poco más a Sarah!

-Ella te simpatiza, ¿eh?- sonrió su esposo con jocosidad.

-¡Gontran, no te copies de mi familia!- le advirtió.

-Pero…, yo soy de tu familia.- le volvió a sonreír triunfador. Ella giró sus ojos al techo.

-¡Genial!


	20. Nadie Puede Culparte

CAPÍTULO 20: NO ONE CAN BLAME YOU. (NADIE PUEDE CULPARTE.)

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo, la gripe no pudo conmigo. Ya saben, hierba mala nunca muere. (Je, je. ¡JE, JE!) Krissel, no te preocupes, es imposible deshacerse de Conrand, él es muy mono, ¿no? Especialmente si se parece a su primo. (¡Qué babosa!) Ahora, bien, quién lo va a aguantar si ya se hace de fans. Lain3X, pues, sí, Jareth iba a tener dificultades de quedarse quietito, por eso se lanzó un conjuro sobre ambos, por si acaso. ¿Clases de comunicación oral para Jareth de mejor oyente para Sarah? ¡¿Y, entonces, de dónde voy a crearles problemas a estos dos que están que echan humo, dime?! : /) Es que tengo que entretener a ambos con algo, si no... sería todo el tiempo tener que apagar incendios en todo el Underground. . Aunque a veces están cerca, ¿no? ¡Gracias por su incondicional apoyo a todos! Nos vemos y espero que les guste.

Disclamer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, sus habitantes tampoco. Salvo por los que ya saben, Erwin, Alin, Conrad, Gontran, Twig, y demás.

Sarah logró traspasar la sala del trono y alcanzar la puerta principal del castillo que permanecía cerrada. Intentó abrirla sin suerte alguna; y no tenía tiempo para perder así que se dirigió hacia otro pasillo que nunca antes había recorrido. Corrió por él hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a un sótano; junto a éstas, dos goblins durmiendo en horas de guardia. En el aire podía percibirse cada vez más fuerte la fragancia a durazno, cedro y pino. Sarah no lo pensó dos veces y descendió las mismas, ¡debía hallar un escondite! Sujetándose la falda descendió con prisa iluminada por las pocas antorchas. Al descender el último escalón notó que allí había más oscuridad que en las escaleras. Cerca de la antorcha más cercana, había pequeño estante con un candelabro y una vela, se apoderó de ellos y aprovechando el fuego encendió la mecha y avanzó. Cuando advirtió de qué lugar se trataba y quiénes lo ocupaban se llevó una mano a su boca, controlando el grito de angustia. ¡Él…! ¡Él los tenía encerrados! ¡A todos! De entre las sombras, tras su espalda, surgieron dos manos revestidas de negro. En la celda, los ocupantes todavía dormían profundamente, como todos los días, hasta que los guardias les trajeran su ración matutina.

-¡Hoggle!- consiguió exclamar antes de que una de las manos cubriera sus labios y la otra se apoderara de su cintura. En un parpadeo, el candil cayó al suelo y una oscura y dominante bota extinguió la llama para luego esfumarse con la chica.

Hoggle despertó al sentir su nombre, pero, todo estaba a oscuras. Tan sólo se sentía el aroma de un mechero quemado y un dejo de durazno, cedro y pino.

-¡Sarah!- masculló por lo bajo presintiendo que ella había estado allí y que ahora, estaba en peligro.

Sarah pensó que iba a desmayarse ante el fuerte agarre del que se veía sujeta. Pese a quedar totalmente a oscuras, sabía que no estaban en el mismo lugar, así como sospechaba quién era su captor.

-Bueno, bueno…- murmuró la aterciopelada voz con regodeo en su oído. -¿Pero…, qué tenemos aquí, mh? ¿A un pequeño gazapo extraviado? ¡Qué lástima!- chasqueó su lengua como negando un fatal destino para su presa. -¡Y tan… lejos de su madriguera!- Sarah comenzó a temblar pensando que todo había sido una argucia; que en verdad todo lo que había buscado era vengarse de ella. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora; qué torturas le esperarían? -Supongo,- siguió la voz acariciando su oído -que no vale la pena gastar explicaciones contigo, cosa preciosa. Así como dicen que no hay mejor ciego que el que no quiere ver, presumo que se atribuye también a los sordos y…, en tu caso, podemos aplicar ambas conjeturas. ¿No es así, mi mascota?- liberó sus labios para rodear ahora su hombros y aguardó unos segundos. Nada. Salvo su temblequeo, ni una palabra, ni un movimiento. Bajó e inclinó su cabeza para verla desde su posición. Sarah podía sentir el masculino pecho totalmente pegado a su espalda. -Exactamente así se ven las presas antes de que sean tomadas…- volvió a aproximarse para hablarle a milímetros de su piel. -Y yo… pienso tomarte…, conejita…- aspiró sobre la curvatura de su lóbulo hasta su hombro sin siquiera rozarla. -Sospecho que sabes tan deliciosa como hueles… y… yo soy un depredador…- recorrió con sus labios y su nariz la piel de su cuello de regreso a su oreja.

-P-por…- su voz parecía estrangulada. -P-por favor…

-¿Por favor?- rió por lo bajo. -¿Por qué debería el malvado, perverso, odioso, engreído, demente, maldito demonio, tramposo, insoportable, pervertido, patán, sucio, desgreñado, degenerado, canalla, detestable, insoportable, bastardo, cruel, idiota, embustero y estúpido Rey Goblin ceder a una imploración de su pobre e ingenua víctima?- Sarah cerró los ojos reconociendo que todas esas palabras alguna vez habían salido de sus labios. -¿Cómo luego voy a complacer tus expectaciones de ser el desalmado villano?

-¡Yo nunca quise que fueras así!- luchó ahora por liberarse y él la liberó sin más. Ella giró quedando frente a frente.

-¿Ah, no?- le sonrió con vileza. -¿Y…,- dio unos pasos hacia ella con las manos en las caderas -cómo te gustaría que fuera, entonces, conejita? ¿Tierno, afable y… dúctil para que me manejes a tu capricho?

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de cómo eres!- hizo una pausa tratando de recobrarse y retrocediendo; mas, en seguida, chocó con una pared y se inquietó más de lo que estaba. -¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Bonito, verdad?- le cuestionó con socarronería. -¿No lo reconoces?

-¿Un… oubliette?- cuestionó casi sin aire.

-¡Bravo, mi mascota!- extendió sus brazos con mofa. -¡Tu castigo será apenas un poco menos severo por adivinar!- ella lo observó con temor, ansiedad y desafío.

-¿Castigo por qué?- cuestionó tratando de no mostrar qué tan asustada estaba.

-¿Por qué? Soy cruel, Sarah mía… ¿Por qué debo tener motivos para castigar a mi… 'prometida'?- siseó con displicencia.

-¡Yo no soy tu prometida! ¡Es mentira!- lo enfrentó con coraje apartándose un poco de la pared, quedando separada de su enemigo a sólo cinco pasos.

-¿Mentira? No, querida mía. Lamentablemente para ambos, eso no es mentira. Tú eres mi prometida y te casarás conmigo. Tú serás mi reina y me darás hijos. No uno, si no muchos.- siseó con ruindad. -Será interesante, por tu lado, tendremos una familia numerosa como los conejos y… por el mío, estaremos juntos toooda la vida, como los búhos. ¿Lindo, no? No todos los matrimonios pueden decir lo mismo.- hizo un amplio ademán con sus brazos con jocosidad. Ella parecía horrorizada, con la vista fija en el piso. -¿Te imaginas todas las noches que nos dedicaremos a cumplir con tal labor?- la provocó con una sonrisa ladina y cuando obtuvo de nuevo su atención se hizo el incauto. -¿Te dije que los feys podemos mantenernos despiertos por días enteros? Eso te hace una mujer muy afortunada, ¿verdad? No tendrás un esposo a tu lado que agotado se duerma sin…- avanzó hacia ella.

-¡Basta!- ordenó ella con deseos de llorar. -¡No voy a casarme contigo! ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ¡Tú me mentiste, me engañaste! ¡Así que si tú no mantienes tu palabra, yo no tengo por qué mantener la mía!

-¿Yo no la mantuve?- movió su muñeca creando un cristal que acercó a la chica. -Mira bien, cosita; y dime si no cumplí con mi palabra.- Sarah observó la esfera con aprensión. Dentro, distinguió a Karen amorosamente dándole los buenos días a Toby, y éste le extendió sus brazos con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Sarah contuvo el aliento.

-Toby… Pero… ¡tú piensas volver a robarlo!

-¿Qué importa ahora?- sonrió él echando el orbe hacia arriba para desvanecerla. -Lo importante es que cumplí con mi parte, y… tú, mi chiquitita, cumplirás con la tuya, quieras o no.

-¡Pero, no es justo!

-¿De qué te quejas?- se mostró irónicamente sorprendido. -Según tú yo soy injusto. ¿Por qué ahora esperas lo contrario?

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel?- su voz pareció quebrarse.

-Te advertí que podía serlo, cosa preciosa.- puso sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza. De repente, ella no se sintió tan desafiante, mas bien…, intimidada. -La primera vez que me enfrentaste te ofrecí todo, incluso a mí mismo… Aún así, no fue suficiente para ti, no fui 'generoso,' según tú. Vuelvo a cumplir todos tus caprichos, mas, no soy generoso. Sí todo lo demás, pero, nunca; NUNCA generoso… Pese a todo, serás mi reina y considero que…, aunque no lo mereces, es algo bastante generoso como para… recompensar mis anteriores carencias de altruismo. ¿No es eso generosidad?

-¡No! ¡Es horrible y… despótico!- exclamó agitada.

-Bueno…, entonces, no será nada nuevo para ti. Sigues siendo afortunada, después de todo, ya que…, me conoces bastante y no te asustarás tan sólo por…- acarició su mejilla -conocerme un poco más…- Le sonrió con sensualidad. Sarah no pudo evitar arrinconarse más contra la pared. ¿Acaso… pensaba forzarla? ¡Por más atractivo que fuera… ella no quería eso! Se obligó a no dejar caer las lágrimas. Jareth celebró por lo bajo agachando su cabeza. -No, no.- le dijo viéndola divertido a los ojos. -Ahora no. Sé que debes estar desesperada por… mis atenciones, amor, pero…, ahora no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo… asuntos más importantes que atender. Debes ir acostumbrándote, mi conejita. Mientras tanto, tendrás oportunidad de reflexionar qué tanto quieres satisfacer a tu rey o… a ti misma.- se apartó de ella dándole la espalda.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo puedes pretender que sea tu… tu… reina cuando no sólo me has engañado, sino que además mantienes a mis únicos amigos encerrados!- Cuando el monarca oyó su protesta giró para verle con arrogancia.

-¡Una cualidad más para agregar a las restantes, chiquitita!- fue hacia ella como un rayo y la aferró de los brazos. -¡Y…, una vez más te equivocas! 'Tus' amigos me traicionaron. Ahora, ¿no crees que de no ser misericordioso ya estarían muertos?

-¡Hipócrita! ¡Tú dijiste que los enviaste para ayudarme! ¡¿Ves como te enredas en tu propio ovillo?!

-¡No, no, cosita! ¡Yo nunca dije que los envié! ¡Jamás les ordené ayudarte! ¡Mis órdenes fueron bien claras y precisas: 'Protegerla y detenerla'! ¡Jamás ordené que te ayudaran o que te facilitaran las cosas más de lo ya estaban facilitadas! ¡Pero, no! ¡Ellos tenían que hacer todo a tu modo! ¡Y, de verdad no debería culparlos sabiendo lo 'aprovechada' que eres con toda tu bonita persona y esa engatusadora sonrisita de niña buena! ¡Si ellos están donde están, es gracias a ti, no a mí!- las miradas se desafiaron furiosas. -Sarah…,- le advirtió -por tu bien, no juegues con mi paciencia. Intento con todas mis fuerzas mantenerme bajo control, pero…, si sigues tirando de la cuerda, conejita…,- sujetó con fuerza los cabellos de su nuca para obligarla a elevar la cabeza y enfrentar más así sus ojos y la besó con furia, Sarah intentó escaparse de su abrazo, pero, él se apoderó de su boca sin cuidado alguno. Cuando terminó con el beso, la muchacha quedó jadeando y conteniendo pequeños sollozos, él todavía la tenía sujeta y la forzó a mantener su mirada -te comeré antes de la boda…- hizo una maligna mueca y desapareció abandonándola en el más oscuro de los oubliettes.

-¡¿Que tú qué?!- espetó su prima escandalizada. -¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Jareth?! ¡¿Cómo va a creer que no eres un monstruo si la dejas allí?!

-Alin, créeme, ella es feliz así.- Jareth, recostado en su trono, hizo una mueca divertida. -Si la trato bien siempre tiene algo de qué quejarse.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- seguía furiosa. -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan…?!

-¿Cruel?- elevó una ceja con naturalidad. -A ella le gusta. Así puede decírmelo todas las veces que quiera.

-¡Jareth, no juegues al irónico conmigo!- espetó ella; desde que él se había sentado en la mesa para desayunar había venido acumulando toda su indignación. -¡Te conozco!

-¡Si me conocieras mejor, entonces, sabrías que estoy cansado de ser paciente con ella! ¡No importa lo que yo haga, no importa lo que yo diga!- se puso de pie. -¡Yo siempre seré el terrible monstruo de sus pesadillas! ¡Entonces, si eso desea yo la complaceré como con todo lo demás!- Alin observó a su padre indignada.

-¡¿Padre, podrías hacerlo entrar en razón?!

-Alin, él ya es un hombre, y es el rey.

-¡Es tu sobrino!

-Sí, pero, ya no es un muchacho. Supongo que él sabrá lo que hace, y confío en que no la matará.- miró a su sobrino casi con un dejo de diversión. Claro que él no estaba de acuerdo en que la encerrara en un lugar tan… oscuro como un oubliette, pero, fuera de eso, la chica no corría peligro. Y…, quizás, la haría entrar en razón o…, a lo sumo hacerla más cabezadura. Lo que fuera, ambos se cocinarían en su propia salsa y ellos no podían hacer mucho al respecto. Alin simplemente estaba que explotaba y lo hizo saber con un gran resoplido antes de desaparecer del trono hecha una furia. Gontran suspiró y observó con pena a Jareth.

-Por favor, perdónala. Sabes que a ella le afectan mucho los encierros.

-No te preocupes, Gontran. Lo sé. Mejor… ve con ella y dale consuelo.

-Sí, My Lord.- se inclinó antes de desvanecerse. Misteriosamente, Conrad permanecía serio y muy callado. Demasiado.

-Jareth, nosotros partiremos mañana por la tarde hacia nuestras tierras.- comentó Erwin. -Pero, cualquier cosa que necesites, no tienes más que acudir a mí.

-Sí, tío. Te lo agradezco.- observó a su primo que parecía muy concentrado con un brazo sobre su pecho y la otra mano sosteniendo la barbilla concienzudamente. -¿Y, a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada.- comentó con casualidad. -Sólo… pensando.

-Eso es raro.- el rey comentó extrañado.

-Bueno…, ahora tengo que irme.- Conrad avanzó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- interrogó una vez más el rey con curiosidad.

-Mh… Negocios.- respondió con una maquiavélica sonrisa repiqueteando su barbilla.

-Mejor no quiero enterarme qué será ésta vez.- suspiró su padre viéndolo partir. Y ni bien desapareció de su vista, regresó la mirada a su soberano que con un gesto desconfiado parecía querer atravesar las puertas y paredes para leer la mente de su primo. -¿Jareth, puedo cruzar unas pocas palabras contigo?- El nombrado lo observó y suspiró.

-¿Me reprenderás como tu hija?- se mostró agotado.

-No realmente. Sólo, quisiera saber cuáles son tus planes… Sé que no me debería entrometer, pero…, hijo, no quiero verte caer en tu propio juego. Siempre has sido un buen muchacho, pero, cuando te empacas puedes ser en verdad espeluznante. Cuando muchacho era algo… peligroso debido a tu posición desconociendo los límites de tu poder; pero, ahora, que ya eres un hombre y que conoces no sólo los límites del poder, sino que conoces lo que es el poder…

-Tío,- pareció algo dolido -¿acaso tú también vas a desconfiar de mí? ¿Piensas que sería capaz de lastimarla? ¿Piensas que…?- el hombre mayor lo irrumpió con una mano en alto.

-Jareth, sé quién eres. Sé que jamás le harías daño, pero, ten cuidado. Ten cuidado de ti mismo, ten cuidado de las situaciones que pueden arrastrarte a tu propia oscuridad.- el joven soberano estudió la sincera faz de Erwin y le sonrió con afabilidad.

-No te preocupes, tío. Me mantendré a raya. Y ante la menor señal de desorden, me abofetearé, en privado, pero, lo haré.

-¿O…?- le sonrió Erwin. Jareth suspiró casi riendo.

-O le pediré a algún viejo fastidioso que venga a enderezarme un poco.- bajó los pocos escalones que los separaban y se aferraron de los brazos con fuerza y se sonrieron.

-Eso sería divertido.- Jareth rió con ganas.

-Tío, eres tan perverso como yo.

-¡Oh, vamos, muchacho! ¡¿Ahora soy yo el que se parece a ti?! ¿Qué seguirá luego? ¿Que me copié de tus malos hábitos?- volvieron a reír.

Sarah suspiró. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él la había dejado en ese oubliette, que parecía aún más pequeño que el de las otras veces. A su alrededor no había nada, no había nadie. Sólo oscuridad. Ni siquiera entraba demasiada luz desde la entrada del techo. Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro sentándose otra vez en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

¿En verdad él pensaba… forzarla a contraer matrimonio? ¿Por qué quería que fuera su reina si la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sacrificaría a una vida completa junto a ella? Claro que, ella viviría menos que él… y…, quizás, para él esa cantidad de tiempo no significara nada, siendo inmortal. ¡Pero, de sólo pensar estar a su entera merced…! Dudaba que él fuera amable con ella una vez casados; de hecho, dudaba que él se volviera a mostrar amable alguna vez. No podía evitar las lágrimas, no podía evitar sentir miedo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sin importar dónde siempre se encontraba de ésta manera?! Su cuerpo fue sacudido por la tristeza y la incertidumbre.

Los pasadizos estaban a media luz, las falsas alarmas advertían al intruso que tuviera cuidado, pero, éste parecía hacerles caso omiso como si las conociera muy bien. La capa con capucha ocultaba su identidad y se mezclaba con su negro vestuario. Su paso, elegante y ligero, casi etéreo. No había dudas de que se trataba de un fey.

De pronto, pareció presentir algo que se aproximaba. Algo que estaba por aparecer. Comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos con cierta vacilación, cuando de repente, otra figura oscura se materializó. Espalda con espalda chocaron, las dos oscuras criaturas gritaron sobresaltadas y como quien lleva el diablo giraron para enfrentarse.

-¡Tú!- ellos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Conrad, qué demonios haces aquí abajo?!- cuestionó la última en aparecer.

-¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo!- reclamó la sombra más alta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Bueno…; no tenía nada que hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo y estaba aburrida…, entonces, decidí explorar un poco el resto del castillo y del laberinto.

-¿Ataviada de negro? ¿Qué? ¿Gontran se dio cuenta de que eres una abusona y se arrojó por la ventana? ¡Auch!- chilló cuando la mano le dio con fuerza en su cabeza.

-¡Estúpido! ¡¿Y, qué hay sobre ti, eh?! ¿Acaso me vas a decir que conseguiste tener una cita con alguna pobre incauta? ¿O ya regresas porque antes de que llegaras pensó mejor las cosas y descubrió que eres un bobo? ¡Ay!- clamó ella cuando él le tironeó uno de los mechones de color miel que escapaban de su capucha.

-Sabes bien a qué he venido. A lo mismo que tú.- dijo y tras verse comenzaron a andar juntos.

-Cuidado… Cuidado…

-Ese no es el camino…

-¡Oh, cállate!- dijo él con un gesto despectivo hacia la roca; en tanto, Alin se arrimaba más a él; pues, sinceramente, los lugares bajo tierra la ponían nerviosa y las palabras de las falsas alarmas también la retraían.

-Si vas por allí vas directo a la destrucción…

-Sí, sí. A la destrucción de la estupidez de mi primo.

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó su hermana inquieta. -¡Él podría escucharte!

-¿Y qué? ¿Le tienes miedo?

-No. Pero, no me gusta tener que verlo enojado. ¿A ti sí?- Conrad se largó a reír.

-Verlo enojado es una de mis cosas favoritas.- Alin frunció el ceño y se detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¿Tú no estarás haciendo esto sólo para divertirte a su costa, verdad?

-¡Oye! ¿Qué piensas que soy? Además, no sé por qué tienes tanto pánico. Todos sabemos que lo único que hay que evitar es decir su nombre, y yo no lo he nombrado. No he dicho ni Rey Go…- Alin le cubrió la boca con su mano.

-¡Mejor cállate, asno!- se mantuvieron en silencio al sentir un ruido y se relajaron al ver una rata goblin corriendo hacia otro pasillo. -¿Dime, ya sabes en cuál está?- le cuestionó con voz baja, sabiendo que deberían apurarse.

-No. Sé tanto como tú. Pensaba asomarme en cada uno de ellos hasta encontrar el correcto. ¿Tú?

-Ni idea.- suspiró. -Odio estar aquí, pero…, no podía dejar las cosas como están.- Conrad la observó con afecto.

-Hagamos lo siguiente; vuelve con tu esposo y yo haré esto solo. Si descubren que ambos faltamos…

-Sí…, seguro pensarán que estamos entrometiéndonos en lo que no debemos.- dijo como si fuera una habladuría. Conrad sonrió de oreja a oreja con regocijo.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo.- ella lo observó rendida. -Ahora bien. ¿Qué le llevas y qué querías decirle?

-Bueno…, pensé que… ella necesitará una manta, una lámpara, y… esto.- le alcanzó unos paños dentro de un recipiente vacío, todo lo que traía oculto bajo la capa y las faldas.

-¿También le trajiste maquillaje?- bromeó él y ella elevó sus ojos hacia arriba. -¿Y, para qué es esto?- cuestionó sacudiendo el recipiente con paños.

-Ella es una dama.

-¿Y? ¿Qué le digo; que le enviaste éste tazón para tomar un largo té?- rió por lo bajo. Alin no pudo con su exasperación y sujetándolo de una oreja le habló al oído. Conrad se sonrojó. -¡Yo no le voy a decir eso! ¡Que lo descubra por sí sola!

-¡Baja la voz!- espetó ella preocupada. -Y dile que no le haga caso a las terribles tonterías que nuestro primo le insinúe, que en todo caso, le siga la corriente como a los locos.

-Bueno… Ahora, vete antes de que me atrapen por tu culpa.

-¡Imbécil!- espetó ella viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que él le mostró la lengua como de costumbre antes de que ella desapareciera.


	21. En La Oscuridad

CAPÍTULO 21: EN LA OSCURIDAD

CAPÍTULO 21: EN LA OSCURIDAD.

N/A: Hola, ¿qué tal andan mis lectoras? Espero que más que bien. Como siempre, les doy las gracias por seguir palmo a palmo lo que voy escribiendo en esta historia, sus palabras de aliento, sus correcciones que las necesito tanto como las buenas críticas. Ya les dije que era algo distraída, ¿qué sería de mí sin ustedes? ¿Eh? ¿EH? ¡No se preocupen que jamás me voy a enojar por recibirlas, así que sin miedo que de este lado hay un ser humano, (o eso me pareció la última vez que pasé junto al espejo. ¡Ay, qué bueno, todavía me reflejo en él! Je, je.) como ustedes! ¿Así que les gustó Jareth amedrentando un poco a Sarah en el oubliette, eh? Entonces en este capítulo la van envidiar y desear estar allí para correrla a un lado de los cabellos y enseñarles cómo se maneja una situación como la que sigue. Sin más, gracias, Krissel Majere, gracias, Lain3X. Y no se preocupen, que Jareth no es tan... terrible como gusta aparentar. Al menos no en esta historia. Quizás en una futura.

Ahora, ya que ambas están totalmente decididas a vanagloriar a Conrand, se le ha dado por hacer cualquier cosa en este capítulo con tal de figurar. Les dije que no le dieran confianza... (Suspiro.) Ahora, con respecto a secuestrarlo, Krissel, algunos de los personajes y yo, (pues, me hace escribir cosas que hace que me dan ciertos dolores de cabeza, ni hablar de la pobre Alin) estamos haciendo una... ejem... pequeña colecta. Pon un precio y será tuyo.

-¡Oye!

-¡Ah, Conrad! ¿Cómo estás? No te había visto.

-¿Qué es todo ese dinero?

-¿Dinero? Yo no veo ningún dinero.- negando la cabeza fervientemente tratando de no ocultar los billetes de la mesa.

-Bueno...- mira desconfiado.

-¡Conrad, creo que por tu primo otra vez ha organizado una fiesta!- a él se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Ese malvado! ¡Y no me dijo nada!- desapareció con un POP. AmaterazuHime suspira aliviada. "¿Por qué me escogieron a mí para recaudar este dinero? Con todos estos feys apareciendo y desapareciendo ni siquiera es fácil llevar la cuenta.

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes originales de Labyrinth. Sí me pertenecen Conrad, Alin, Erwin y Gontran.

Sarah se horrorizó cuando advirtió que algo se movía rumbo a ella, no podía distinguirlo con claridad, pero, había oído un ruido y ahora, se acercaba a ella. Instintivamente se puso de pie; fuera lo que fuera, no quería darle la ventaja de la altura…, aunque igual la tuviera.

-No te asustes, Sarah.- la voz sonó amistosa, casi al borde de la risa y ella parpadeó descreída.

-¿Co…? ¿Conrad?

-El mismo.- hizo una burlona y exagerada reverencia riendo por lo bajo. -¿El búho te cazó después de todo, eh?- ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Si te envió a burlarte de mí, puedes regresar y decirle que se vaya al diablo.

-¿Por qué esa agresión a éste pobre amigo que viene a darte una mano?

-¿Y, por qué me darías una mano, dime?

-Porque se me da la gana y nadie está de acuerdo con tu… nueva alcoba.- sonrió agachándose para desarmar la bolsa que armó con la manta para poner el resto de las cosas. -Ahora, tengo algunas cosas aquí, algunas te las envía mi hermana. ¡Debieras haberla visto como le gritó a Ja… a mi primo ni bien se enteró que te tenía aquí!- giró para verla risueño y volver a desatar la manta.

-¿Él les dijo dónde estaba?

-No; él nos dijo que estabas en un oubliette, nunca especificó en cual.- logró deshacer el nudo.

-Oh. ¿Y…, cómo hiciste…?

-Apareciendo y desapareciendo en cada uno de los oubliette hasta hallarte.- encendió la lámpara que le había dado su hermana. -Bien, escucha bien. No sabemos cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí, así que presta atención. Ésta lámpara se enciende y se apaga con sólo tocarla. Prende. Apaga. Prende. Apaga. Prende. Apaga.- le mostró reiteradas veces. -¿Divertido, no?- Sarah suspiró. En otro momento se hubiera reído, pero, aquí y ahora no estaba de humor. Conrad se aclaró la garganta. -En ésta alforja tienes comida, ésta bota tiene agua. Sinceramente no creo que te tenga mucho tiempo aquí, ni que no te proporcione provisiones, pero, por las dudas te traje. Esto te lo envía mi hermana, junto con la manta.- le señaló sin tocar más nada.

-¿Qué es eso?- señaló el tazón con paños.

-¡Oh…! Eso… Te lo envió mi hermana…- se incomodó. -Ya le darás uso, supongo.- Sarah frunció el entrecejo y luego se sonrojó. Conrad se puso de pie. -Bueno, antes de que me olvide, por si quieres saber, no tienes ningún vecino hasta ahora.

-¿Quieres decir… que el resto de los oubliettes están vacíos?

-Exacto. Y…, consejos: de mi hermana, que no escuches sus tonterías y que le sigas la corriente como a los locos. De mi parte, oculta esto de su vista y escucha bien lo que te dice bajo todas esas tonterías. Él es tan terco como tú, la diferencia está en que al ser rey puede ser más insoportable.

-¡Gracias, Conrad!- su tono fue mordaz.

-De nada.- sonrió como si en verdad se lo mereciera. Sarah suspiró. ¡Feys!

-Aunque sí, coincido en que es insoportable.

-Bueno…- habló con la voz de un hombre que ha cumplido con su misión. -Eso es todo. Y, por más enfadada que estés, no le tires en la cara nada de esto o se dará cuenta y luego lo tendremos que oír, y ya sabes cómo es eso.- Sarah no pudo evitar reír ésta vez.

-Sí, lo sé muy bien, pero, dudo que ustedes tengan que soportarlo del mismo modo que yo.- Conrad abrió los ojos indignado y con un brillo travieso.

-¡¿Cómo que no con todas las veces que ha intentado mancillarme?!- su voz fue casi femenina al igual que su gesto de abrazarse a sí mismo. -¡Créeme, él quiere lo mismo de todas!- Sarah quedó por un segundo pasmada y luego rió más fuerte junto a él. -Bueno, ahora me voy. Tu cuarto es muy bonito, pero, éste fey necesita más espacio. ¡Nos vemos!- desapareció sin más. Y Sarah suspiró. ¡Feys! ¡¿Y cómo ella podía reír de esa broma cuando ella SÍ estaba cerca de esa situación?! Suspiró rendida. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

A la hora de comenzar el almuerzo, el rey otra vez estaba ausente. Alin y Conrad se miraron cómplices, calculando dónde y a quién estaría torturando el "cruel tirano." Erwin, disimuladamente espió de soslayo a sus hijos y ocultó una sonrisa, seguro de que no pudieron resistirse.

Sarah escondió todo lo que le habían traído en el rincón más oscuro del cuarto. Sorprendida por la memoria de la graciosa actuación de Conrad sonrió. Ese sí que parecía ser un caso perdido, no podía imaginarlo serio ni siquiera una vez. Bueno…, quizás, sí debió haberlo estado cuando su hermana estaba en peligro en las manos de la familia de su ahora esposo…

En el oubliette comenzó a filtrarse una conocida fragancia… que la hacía temblar, soñar y… ¡La lámpara! Corrió hacia ella y la tocó consiguiendo apagar la luz, luego, se corrió hacia el rincón contrario y se sentó tratando de mostrarse frustrada.

-Hola, mi mascota.- oyó la sarcástica y sugestiva voz y se puso de pie de inmediato con la vista en el lugar de dónde provino el sonido. Por mucho que la inesperada ayuda le causara satisfacción, él todavía tenía ese poder sobre ella… ¡No!, se reprendió. ¡No, Sarah, él no tiene poder sobre ti! ¡Nunca! Él finalmente se dejó ver avanzando con las manos en la cintura y su capa de cuello alto cayendo hacia los lados de sus brazos.

-¡Yo no soy tu mascota, Rey Goblin! ¡Tengo nombre!

-Sí, lo sé, "mi" Sarah.- ya frente a ella se inclinó para igualar su altura. -¿Dime, conejita…, has pensado mejor las cosas?

-Sí.- se mostró desafiante pese a que su corazón latía con fiereza. Jareth elevó una ceja divertido.

-¿Realmente? ¿Y…, qué vas a hacer?- cuestionó mirándola con intensidad.

-¿Hacer con qué?

-Con mi paciencia, Sarah. Del resto…, me encargo yo.- sonrió con desvergüenza mirando sus labios. Sarah sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada con tu paciencia.

-Oh, veo. ¿Lo quieres todo, entonces?- susurró sujetándola de la cintura para traerla a su cuerpo.

-¡No quiero nada de ti!- trató de luchar para liberarse. Él parecía no darse por enterado.

-¿Segura de eso?- aferró su barbilla y descendió su cabeza; ella continuaba peleando. Sus labios besaron su sien hasta alcanzar su oreja, donde murmuró con su sedosa voz. -Sarah…- pronunció su nombre en una especie de ronroneo que tuvo en ella el alcance deseado. -Sarah, si gustas, puedo enseñarte amablemente cuánto necesitas de mí, mi amor…- la muchacha cerró los ojos, ahora incapaz de luchar contra esos labios que depositaban cálidos besos sobre su cuello y sus hombros.

-Detente…- murmuró ella al sentir su pequeño mordisco en el cuello y el camino de vuelta hacia su oreja para capturar su lóbulo entre sus dientes y repetir la acción. -Po… por favor…

-"'Di las palabras correctas,' el goblin dijo."- murmuró divertido antes de succionar su presa. -Mh…- dejó escapar un gemido que sólo consiguió debilitarla más. -Podría estar años, así, Sarah mía… Contigo…- se apoderó de sus labios y la besó con pasión, que fue respondida con cierta inseguridad, pero, con la misma apetencia. Él la elevó trayéndola más hacia sí liberando su cintura por un segundo, en el cual él descendió, al igual que su mano, para capturarla de nuevo. Sarah no pudo evitar el asombro en sus enormes ojos verdes ante el pequeño brinco entre sus brazos, y su mirada se amplió aún más al advertir dónde estaba su mano para poder sostenerla a esa altura, y se sonrojó. Pero, eso le ayudó a romper el momento de ímpetu.

-¡Quita tu mano de allí! ¡Suéltame!- espetó ella golpeándole sus piernas con las puntas de sus pies.- él sonrió con sorna.

-Esas no son las palabras correctas, conejita.- sus miradas se cruzaron; él seguía con ese aire de superioridad que a ella le provocaba ganas de abofetearlo, especialmente, teniendo su rostro por debajo del de ella.

-¡Antes dije por favor, y tú no te detuviste!

-Quizás…,- estudió su rostro con los ojos entrecerrados y provocativos -te faltó algo, como la primera vez que me llamaste, ¿no crees?- con la mano restante, libre del peso de la joven, comenzó a recorrer su espalda haciendo que ella diera un respingo.

-¡Basta!- ella le pegó a los costados de su tórax, siendo ese el único movimiento que su agarre le permitía.

-Intenta.- la desafió acariciando lentamente su espalda de ida y vuelta sin quitar la mirada de la suya.

-¡No, déjame!

-¿Te rindes?- dejó salir su hilaridad por lo bajo, mientras atacaba su cuello nuevamente con sus labios.

-¡Nunca! ¡Sólo… suéltame!

-Estoy esperando las palabras correctas, chiquitita…- su voz acariciaba sus oídos. -Tú ya sabes cómo funciona eso…- su mano libre volvió a recorrer su espalda hasta alcanzar su hombro donde con uno de sus dedos dibujó círculos, en tanto, la observaba con placer y festividad. Ella parecía pelear más consigo misma que con él en sí. "Eso no está nada mal," pensó él.

-¡Maldición!- espetó ella. -¡Por favor! ¡Dije por favor!- seguía enfadada pataleando. Él suspiró con fingida aflicción y liberando un par de disconformes "tsk."

-Debes cuidar los buenos modos, conejita. Una reina no puede tener una boca tan sucia. Ahora, bien, será un placer para mí limpiarla tantas veces como sea necesario…- la besó nuevamente con gentileza, ahogando sus protestas. -Di tus palabras correctas, cosita…- repitió. "Di mi nombre, Sarah. No más Rey Goblin; di mi nombre."

-¡Por favor, Rey Goblin!- exclamó alarmada por sus propias emociones. ¿Qué no había aprendido lo peligroso que era quedarse con él a solas durante aquella encantadora cena? Él arqueó una ceja con malicia.

-¿Rey Goblin?- cuestionó incrédulo. -Ciertamente que esas no son las palabras correctas. ¡Qué lástima…!- suspiró sobre sus labios. -¡Estabas tan cerca…!- la mano en su hombro comenzó a jugar con el cuello del vestido pensativamente. -Supongo que… deberás esforzarte un poco más…, cosa preciosa…- su mano comenzó a descubrir un poco más el hombro viéndola con picardía. -Eso si realmente quieres detenerme…- Sus labios comenzaron a viajar una vez más por su garganta con insinuante rumbo hacia la oculta y prometedora piel más allá de sus hombros. Sarah pareció congelarse. "¡Oh, no!", pensó. "Él está… ¡Realmente él está intentando…!" su cara se puso roja de vergüenza, roja de rabia, roja de todos modos. "¡Piensa rápido, Sarah! ¡El 'por favor' está bien! ¡¿Qué otra cosa querría…?!" Y lentamente, la palabra se formó en sus labios casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Jareth?- Él se detuvo un segundo al oír su nombre. Sonrió sin que lo descubriera e iba a seguir con su tarea, mas, ella le ganó de mano. -¡Jareth, por favor!- la rubia cabeza se detuvo a centímetros de su piel. Y el soberano la observó con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

-¿Fue difícil?- Sarah se mordió la lengua para no responderle, no cuando su genio estaba a punto de estallar y responderle algo como: "¡No; en absoluto! ¡Todos tus trucos son tan condenadamente insulsos que son muy fáciles! ¡Tan fáciles como tu condenado laberinto!" Claro que no le respondería de esa manera cuando él tenía la situación entre las manos. Pero, tampoco sabía qué contestar. Si le decía que era fácil él se enfadaría como en el túnel; si le decía que sí, que era difícil, él daría por hecho de que sus caricias y besos la afectaban y mucho. ¡Ella no podía contestar a esa maldita pregunta!

-Más… o menos.- ella pudo, por un segundo, ver su cara de desconcierto. "¡Muy bien, Sarah!" Festejó en su interior. "¡No le diste el gusto de ponerte entre la espada y la pared! Aunque…, en verdad, estés entre él y la pared…" Meditó que eso podía llegar a ser, por lejos, más peligroso.

-Muy bien…- él la dejó pisar suelo. -Ahora, si prometes volver a ser una niña buena, te sacaré de aquí. Eso, no significa que te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. ¿Entendido?- cuestionó a modo de admonición.

-¿En verdad…, me dejarás salir de aquí?

-Sí. Y, mientras me sigas llamando por mi nombre y seas más cordial y respetuosa conmigo podrás ver la luz del sol. Si no…- elevó una ceja.

-¡¿Si no qué?!- espetó ella ya sin poder contener su enojo. "Bueno…," él la estudió divertido; "después de todo, el desafío es parte de ella, y eso es una de las tantas cosas que me atraen."

-Si no, quizás te deje ver la luz del día y de la noche, pero…, desde mi alcoba.- hizo una mueca ladina con su mirada entrecerrada.

-¡Rayos!- protestó ella y él la atrapó en otro beso que la puso de peor humor. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan… atrevido y odioso?! -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- lo alejó con sus manos en su pecho.

-Mi amor, dije que te limpiaría esa boca sucia. Recuerda que eres mi prometida, y mi futura reina. No se te vería bonita en el trono con ese vocabulario.- sonrió jocoso y con deleite al ver cómo sus ojos se encendían de rabia, y su cuerpo, alma y corazón luchaban por mantenerse quietos y en silencio. -Bien…, si ya quedó todo dicho, ¿qué te parece si nos reunimos con el resto para almorzar?- extendió su brazo.

-¡¿Cómo voy a presentarme de ésta manera?! ¡Debo estar tan sucia como tu sala del trono!- exclamó ya sin poder contenerse. Jareth se tuvo que mantener a raya su hilaridad, viendo cómo ella buscó otro motivo para descargar su ira sin enfrentarlo tan directamente. -¡Mírame;- elevó las manos hasta su cabeza sacudiéndolas con vehemencia -he estado sentada en éste piso mugriento con un vestido blanco!

-Si quieres, te baño antes de ir al comedor.- la provocó con malicia. La respuesta fue un gruñido.

-¡No necesito que nadie me bañe! ¡Prefiero ir sucia!- el monarca dejó escapar una carcajada.

-Está bien. Permíteme, entonces, ayudarte.- generó una orbe y la arrojó por encima de la oscura cabellera. Sarah quedó totalmente limpia, y con un cambio de vestuario. Su cuerpo ahora cubierto con un suave color caramelo. -Me pregunto si te ves tan exquisita como imagino…- su voz fue seductora y una de sus manos hizo un leve movimiento hacia la lámpara que había sido colgada del otro lado de la pared. Él no tenía necesidad de tocarla. Y el oubliette quedó tenuemente iluminado. -Sí; realmente. Quizás…, podríamos almorzar aquí, ¿no?- elevó una ceja con audacia.

-¡No!- clamó ella de inmediato.

-¿Por qué no?- aguijoneó adrede.

-¡Porque… se arruinaría éste bonito vestido!

-Puedo darte muchos otros.- continuó él.

-¡No quiero otros! ¡Quiero éste!- aseguró con necedad.

-Adoro tal… ferviente adhesión a algo que yo te proporcione. Y…, hay mucho más por delante que inagotablemente te voy brindar.- "No; Sarah; no le contestes. NO le respondas!"

-La comida se va a enfriar. ¿Cuánto más vas a hacer esperar a tu familia mientras te jactas de tu 'generosidad'?- él no pudo evitar dejar salir su risotada sin represión alguna.

-Por favor, My Lady; mis disculpas.- extendió su brazo con un elegante movimiento que su capa acompañó. -Ahora, si me haces el favor de… aferrarte fuertemente a mí, no los haremos aguardar ni un segundo más.- Sarah caminó con altivez hacia el refugio de su brazo y se sujetó con cierto escrúpulo a su torso. -Mucho más cerca, mi querida. No quisiera perderte en el camino.- la miró pérfidamente desde su aventajada altura, en tanto, ella resopló fastidiada y obedeció porque simplemente no sabía qué podría pasarle si se perdía en el limbo entre un lugar y otro. Aquel brazo envuelto en seda negra, la cubrió junto con su capa antes de desaparecer.

Una nube de brillo se desplegó frente a la mesa del comedor. Erwin sonrió tan genuinamente travieso como su sobrino e hijo podían hacerlo cuando distinguió de quiénes se trataban. Los ojos de Alin no pudieron ocultar su contento, así como la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Conrad, pareció sorprendido. ¡Eso sí que fue rápido! ¿Para qué se había tomado tantas molestias? Suspiró rendido.

-¿Llegamos a tiempo?- cuestionó el monarca.

-Muy a tiempo.- respondió Erwin, en tanto, Sarah era ayudada por su sobrino para tomar su asiento.

-Bien, bien.- Jareth se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa y dio la orden de servir. -¿Y…, qué tal fue su mañana, primos?- cuestionó con inocencia.

-Bueno…- ambos algo incómodos hablaron a la par.

-Por favor, hermana, tú primero.- le sonrió Conrad con falsa amabilidad, por lo que su hermana lo vio rencorosa. Jareth lo observó con asombro.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Si me lo contaran no lo creería. ¿En verdad te sientes bien, Conrad? ¡Es la segunda sorpresa en el día!- le cuestionó.

-Debe estar madurando.- comentó su padre con diversión sin verle.

-¡No! ¡Quiero decir, sí! Estoy… intentando; eso.- Sarah apretó los labios para no reír; por cierto que en el oubliette parecía mas bien todo lo contrario a 'intentar madurar.' Por suerte, un criado le sirvió y eso le ayudó a distraerse. Gontran lo observó totalmente incrédulo con las cejas levantadas, casi preocupado por él; de hecho, muchas veces se preocupaba por él, cuestionándole a veces a su esposa si en verdad ese chico era normal.

-Es bueno oírlo. Era hora.- declaró Jareth con una mueca en sus labios. -Entonces… ¿nos estabas diciendo, Alin?- la muchacha aclaró suavemente su garganta e hizo uso de su máscara más política, como solía hacer en sociedad.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Mi mañana comenzó bien, con un GRAN disgusto en el medio, y ahora…, parece mejorar, primo.

-Veo.- le sonrió tan diplomático como ella habló. -¿Qué tal tú, mi 'casi' maduro primo?

-Bueno…, yo… estuve recorriendo un poco tu laberinto…- Después de todo, no era mentira. Sonrió para sus adentros por eso y por cómo desviaría la situación. -¡Y, en verdad tienes que hacer algo con respecto a ese pantano, Jareth!- Con eso tendría que haber bastado, pero, siempre su bocota agregaba algo más. -¡Por poco y vomito todo el desayuno allí mismo!- quedó tieso cuando sintió las asqueadas miradas sobre su persona, especialmente las de su hermana y Sarah. Cuando notó lo que había dicho, sonrió comprometido. -Lo… siento. Él…- señaló hacia la cabecera de la mesa -me obligó a hablar…- acusó a su primo que lo observaba con tanta aversión como el resto.

-Recordaré ponerte un hechizo para que enmudezcas, al menos mientras que estemos en la mesa.- contestó parpadeando para despejarse.

-¡Siempre el mismo cerdo!- murmuró Alin desde en frente. Conrad la miró disgustado.

-¡Él preguntó!

-¡Pero, no te preguntó eso! ¡Eres un asqueroso!- Conrad la observó entornado. Y con la mano contraria al resto de los ocupantes, hizo ademán de escarbarse la nariz. Alin abrió sus ojos con gran oposición que pasó a frustración, cuando notó que el dedo sólo frotó la aleta de la misma por fuera y que éste comenzó a reír. -¡Eres…!

-¡Conrad!- lo retó su padre. -¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente comportarte, por todos los cielos?!

-¿Qué hice? Sólo me rasqué la nariz. ¿Ves?- repitió el gesto. -Ella es demasiado escandalosa.- llevó las manos a la altura de su pecho. Gontran tomó la mano de su esposa entre la suya antes de que ésta le fuera arrojar la servilleta al muchacho.

-SÉ cómo es ella, y SÉ CÓMO eres tú. Almuercen en silencio si van a estar peleando como dos infantes.- El joven suspiró concentrándose en su plato. ¿Por qué lo divertido duraba tan poco? Alin, aún con sus ojos brillosos de indignación, observó a su esposo que le sonrió amablemente con una mirada que le decía que no le diera el gusto a su hermano de hacerla enfadar, en tanto, palmeaba su mano con delicadeza y la llevó a sus labios. Algo tan simple pareció derretir la ira de la muchacha. Sarah no pudo evitar contemplarlos y dejar escapar un desprevenido suspiro que hizo sonreír a Jareth.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin más problemas; Conrad ya no provocó a su hermana, ni ella le prestó más atención, dedicada ahora a su amado Gontran. Erwin y Jareth discutían amenamente sobre distintas cuestiones relacionadas con el reino, lo que dejaba a Sarah tranquila de que ÉL no le estuviera prestando atención. Aparentemente. Porque cuando dio un respingo en su asiento a causa del trueno que estalló a lo lejos, en el exterior, su mano enguantada cubrió la suya que descansaba sobre la mesa de una manera protectora y sosegada con la normalidad de los que llevan años de compartir una vida diaria. Ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse e intentar quitar su mano de la suya con suavidad. Él la estudió con calma, le sonrió y le permitió retirarla, pues, después de todo, ella debía tener ambas para poder comer. Las mejillas de Sarah se encendieron de nuevo. Conrad la espió de reojo y mostró sus perfectos dientes en una sonrisa a punto de decir algo.

-¡Auch!- fue todo lo que salió de sus labios junto con un salto en su lugar mirando con el cejo fruncido a su desconcertada hermana; lo cual desconcertó a su vez al joven fey. ¿Si ella no lo había pateado…, entonces…? Abrió sus ojos al advertir la curvatura en los labios de su cuñado.

-¿Qué pasa, Conrad? ¿Ya no tienes apetito?- se hizo el sorprendido. -Come, come. Eso es lo mejor para que el cerebro funcione correctamente.- la mirada del aludido quedó medio cubierta por sus párpados.

-Ahora entiendo cómo es que la soportas.- siseó, mas, todo lo que consiguió es que la pareja soltara risitas.


	22. ¿Cómo Que Se Van?

CAPÍTULO 22: ¿CÓMO QUE SE VAN?

N/A: Hola, gracias por estar nuevamente leyendo esto. ¡Qué manera de perder el tiempo que tienen allí! (Je, je. Lo dice quien pierde el tiempo escribiendo esto.) ¡Oigan, era broma, no salgan del net, no! Ahora sí, a ser más seria. (Ju ju) Bueno, como siempre, gracias a quienes siempre envían un review y me hacen saber que están allí. Me gustaría saber si alguien más está siguiendo el fic y conocer qué piensan al respecto. Sé que entra más gente, así que anímense. ¡Y a ver si se dedican un poco más a la lectura, gente! Me da pena ver que tan poco interés hay en este sitio en los fics de habla hispana. Si no me creen, busquen fics de Labyrinth que estén completos en inglés, y luego completos en español y sabrán de lo que hablo. ¡Es impresionante la diferencia! ¡Así que a animarse que la lectura no es nociva para la salud y a leer y a escribir, no se hagan los tímidos! Por cierto, si alguien conoce un beta reader disponible para ayudarme con esta historia en inglés, bienvenido sea.

Lain3x y Krissel, gracias, como siempre. Simplemente las adoro. Como le he dicho a Lain3X, no sé qué haría sin ustedes y su constante aliento. (En realidad, sí sé; seguiría escribiendo pero en el anonimato.) Krissel, con respecto a hacer alguna escena en el laberinto o en la ciudad Goblin, te explico: pensé que no iba a poder hacerlo debido a que ya llevo varios capítulos escritos que aún no he subido, pero, al fin pude hacerlo. (Como le he explicado a Lain3X, me gusta tener siempre capítulos adelantados porque no me gustaría que de una semana a otra a mi musa (o muso) se le diera por tomar receso sin previo aviso y dejar todo detenido. Creo que es una falta de respeto para quienes están esperando por el siguiente capítulo). Como sea, pensé que ibas a tener que esperar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera modificar el escenario pero no la escena de lo que ya había hecho, pero, ¡lo conseguí! Sólo que está en el capítulo 24. Este ya es el 22, así que no es tanto. : ) Espero que te guste. Son pequeñas imágenes las que he filtrado allí, pero, creo que no han quedado forzadas. Bueno, eso espero. Cuando llegue el momento me dices. ¡Ha sido un desafío interesante!

A Lain3X me alegra que te haya gustado la intervención de Gontran. Ya verás más de él. No cualquiera puede estar en una familia como la que conforma la del Rey Goblin, hay que tener cierta chispa y ponzoña, y él tiene ambas, sólo que es más recatado. En este capítulo se enterarán de unos mínimos detalles, algo íntimos, de su noche de bodas con Alin. Conrad dice que con respecto a que sea el segundo más encantador, no le importa, porque tú necesitas lentes y entonces el problema no es suyo y dicho esto te ha mostrado la lengua. No me culpes; arréglatelas con él. ¡Y luego me dices que esperas que no madure muy pronto! Caso perdido, créeme. Ahora, sí, basta de 'locuacidad' (je, je, ¿no se la esperaban, no?) y a la historia.

DISCLAIMER: Labyrinth no es mío. ¿Al menos me darán algo por repetirlo una y otra vez? Bueno, el hecho es que sí son míos Erwin, Gontran, Conrad, Alin y Twig.

Tras el almuerzo, Sarah pudo regresar a su habitación para descansar y luego disfrutar de un baño. Las memorias de Toby todavía le dolían, pero, con la seguridad de que por lo menos por ahora, estaba donde debía estar.

Sarah se sintió morir cuando por la tarde se enteró de que al día siguiente la familia entera partiría a sus tierras. ¿Ella… sola con Jareth? Es decir, el Rey Goblin. ¡De ninguna manera! Se dijo con ironía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- clamó desde el fondo de su alma al oír las palabras de Erwin, mientras, dejaba su taza de té.

-Que mañana por la tarde nos iremos. Nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo, pero, mis fincas necesitan ser dirigidas y ya hemos abusado bastante de la hospitalidad de Jareth.

-¡Yo estoy segura de que no!- clamó ella en un desesperado intento de que alguno de ellos permaneciera más tiempo. -¡A él le encantaría que se quedaran aquí!- trató de comprometerlo.

-Realmente…,- sonrió él con maldad -NO.- la observó con desparpajo; aquellas dos lagunas verdes se agrandaron consternadas. -JAMÁS me atrevería a ser TAN egoísta como para pedirle a mi tío que renuncie a su amada finca, así como NO permitiría que Gontran y mi adorable prima tengan que prescindir de su cálido hogar por éstas frías paredes de piedra. Y CONRAD DEBE retomar SUS estudios para convertirse en un HOMBRE de bien. Y, por otro lado, YO tendré MÁS tiempo disponible para enseñarte CÓMO COMPORTARTE junto a TU encantador Rey.- terminó mostrando alegremente sus marcados caninos en todo su esplendor.

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero…!- trataba ella urgentemente de hallar una excusa.

-Pero nada, mi chiquitita. NO puedes retener a las personas en CONTRA de su voluntad.- volvió a sonreírle. Ella ahora estaba a punto de explotar. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ella?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía justamente él a decir algo así?! -¿Verdad, tío?

-Muy cierto. De todas maneras, Lady Sarah, no estamos tan lejos, y nos encantaría que Jareth y tú fueran de visita.

-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó Alin emocionada. -¡Por favor, Sarah, ven un día de éstos a visitarnos! ¡Te mostraré mis jardines y podremos charlar por horas! ¡Además, tenemos una laguna en la cual podemos refrescarnos en éstos días de calor!

-Eso suena excelente, Alin.- le correspondió su primo con los codos apoyados en la mesa y los dedos de sus manos entrelazados frente a su mentón. -Les prometo que iremos a verles antes de los esponsales. ¿Verdad, mi amor?- se dirigió a ella. ¡De veras que esos ojos podían despedir llamas! Rió dentro suyo cuando ella giró su rostro para verle; ¡era tanta su rabia que ni siquiera podía hablar!

-¡Oh, cierto! Nuestras más sinceras felicitaciones a ambos.- Erwin inclinó levemente su cabeza con solemnidad.

-Gracias, tío. Cuando vayamos les haremos saber cuándo será el GRAN día.

-¡Entonces, será perfecto que vengas a casa antes de la boda, Sarah! ¡Hay un montón de cosas por hacer para que todo salga perfecto! Y con gusto te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

-¿Qué tal escapar?- murmuró por lo bajo. Jareth, sentado a su lado, la trajo hacia sí; ella puso su brazo entre medio de ellos restringiéndole pegarse a ella.

-¿Oh, cosita, nervios prenupciales?- ella lo fulminó. -Tengo un buen método para apaciguar eso.- confidente murmuró en su oído.

-NO. Gracias.- lo empujó con mesura por respeto a los presentes, pero notablemente molesta. El soberano se mostró hilarante.

-¿No es encantadora?- miró con sorna a su tío que intentaba mantenerse serio.

-Absolutamente.- dijo bebiendo de su taza con desembarazo. Sarah se obligó a calmarse, aunque no sirviera de nada. Por suerte, Alin era la única que parecía comprenderla y ni bien advirtió que ella ya no estaba bebiendo su té, la sacó de allí con cualquier excusa.

-¡Muy bien, Sarah!- se incorporó y fue hacia ella -¡Hora de dejar a los caballeros hablando de sus aburridas cosas y aprovechar ese tiempo para organizar los eventos venideros!- tomándola del brazo la rescató arrastrando a la sorprendida joven hacia la puerta sin dejar de hablar con la mera intención de no dar espacio a nadie para detenerlas. Mas, Jareth, acostumbrado a mandonear como estaba, la interrumpió.

-¡Pero, prima,- dijo con una sonrisa -no hay NADA que no esté siendo hecho ya! Ya tengo casi todo BAJO MI poder.- ésta vez la sonrisa fue dirigida a Sarah, que estaba por dar un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a saltarle encima. Alin la tomó del brazo y se puso delante de ella.

-Jareth, hay ciertas cosas en las que un hombre no puede preparar debidamente a una mujer antes de sus nupcias.- le sonrió con femenino triunfo. -Y, como yo estoy casada y Sarah será parte de la familia, me veo en la obligación de ofrecerle lo poco que sé en la materia. Así que, como verás, de los dos, yo tengo la experiencia del matrimonio. Y, estoy segura de que ya mi padre o Gontran te darán a su vez sus consejos.- Conrad rió por lo bajo. ¿No era hermoso que ella de vez en cuando mostrara sus uñas frente a todos y que estuvieran dirigidas a alguien más? Jareth, sorprendido, iba a abrir la boca cuando lo interrumpió Gontran dando una ojeada a su amada con una orgullosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ella tiene toda la razón, My Lord. Quizás, ahora mismo podríamos tener esa charla contigo.- sus ojos brillaban con tanta maldad como los de su familia por ley. Jareth suspiró rendido.

-De acuerdo. Quizás, no vendría mal que me des…- observó hacia Sarah con malicia -algunas ideas.- Si Gontran no hubiere reído por lo bajo, quizás, sólo una de las muchacha se hubiere sonrojado. ¡Malvado, odioso, engreído, estúpido Rey Goblin! La mente de Sarah comenzó a repetir todas las palabrotas que encontraba para describirlo y sus ojos eran dos llamas vivas y crecientes.

-Entonces, nos vemos. Adiós…- canturreó Alin, superando su propia incomodidad y sacando a la muchacha de allí lo más pronto posible.

El Rey Goblin observó a su primo político con divertida expresión.

-Yo no sé qué tan bien le hará a mi Sarah tener por amiga a tu esposa.- el otro no pudo más que reír.

-Bueno…, si debo guiarme por mi propia experiencia podría tranquilizarte. Alin es una mujer muy dulce que sabe cuáles son sus funciones en un matrimonio.- Claro que no le iba a confesar que en la noche de bodas, cuando él le sugirió desnudarse, ya que ella no quería que él lo hiciera porque le daba vergüenza, casi le arroja medio cuarto encima puesto que le tiró todo lo que encontró mientras él iba rumbo a ella. Hasta que la tuvo en brazos y la besó y consiguió hacer lo que no le había dejado en un principio, ya sin quejas; pues, durante el noviazgo tampoco le permitía excederse con sus besos. Tampoco le diría que al día siguiente, cuando le propuso bañarse juntos, por poco le hace comer la barra de jabón si no hubiera sido por sus excelentes reflejos de guerrero; esa mañana ganó ella. No así la siguiente. Sonrió él con satisfacción. De los labios de Erwin escapó una leve carcajada.

-¿Algo vino a tu memoria?- dijo risueño su suegro, pues, él había oído algo de las protestas de su hija a la mañana siguiente del casamiento.

-Hermosos recuerdos.- su sonrisa se amplió de oreja a oreja. Jareth lo examinó suspicaz.

-No sé por qué, pero, creo que en verdad deberé preocuparme.

-¡Oh, Sarah! ¡Qué bueno que ya te haya sacado de allí! ¡Sabía que él no podría con su conciencia!- exclamó Alin sentada en una banco del jardín. Sarah caminaba frente a ella como una fiera salvaje en cautividad.

-¡Él NO tiene conciencia!- clamó ella desahogando su furia. -¡¿Cómo se atreve…?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a chantajearme de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo…?!- detuvo su caminata sólo para dejar escapar un grito de represión ante una calmada y silenciosa Alin que parecía aguardar a que ella se serenara. -¡No puedo vivir ni un segundo tranquila en éste mundo;- volvió a su ir y venir -y mucho menos cuando él está cerca! ¡Cada vez que viene a mí es para amenazarme!

-Pero…, yo tenía entendido que el casamiento se arregló por mutuo acuerdo…

-¡¿Mutuo acuerdo?!- gritó furiosa. -¡¿Mutuo acuerdo?! ¡¿Eso fue lo que les dijo?!- la otra muchacha la observaba consternada.

-¿No es así?- indagó. Sabía que había sido precipitadamente propuesto por el hecho de la partida de Toby, mas…

-¡Por supuesto que no, Alin! ¡¿Tú crees que yo quiero permanecer aquí?! ¡¿Piensas que deseo soportarle por el resto de mi mísera vida?!- la prima del monarca iba a abrir la boca, mas, la otra seguía tan trastornada que no le dejó espacio para meter bocadillo. -¡Pues, no! ¡Si fuera por mí, estaría en MI casa, con MI familia, y SIN planes para casarme! ¡Tengo quince años! ¡¿Yo qué sé de casamientos o de cómo tolerar a un hombre, que no es nada menos que un rey, y no sólo eso, si no que se trata del insufrible Rey Goblin; eh?! ¡Yo ERA feliz!- se detuvo para hablarle dando así más énfasis a su sermón que sólo pretendía auto convencerse. -¡Sí, señores; lo ERA! ¡Hasta que cierta noche llegó el grandioso, mítico e hiperengreído Rey Goblin! ¡Y como no le bastó con esa vez, vino una segunda vez para vengarse de la única idiota que le arrojó su tonto laberinto por las narices!

-Pero, yo creí que tú…- levantó un dedo, mas, Sarah estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡¿Crees que estoy feliz por éste compromiso impuesto a la fuerza?! ¡¿Por éste nuevo engaño suyo?! ¡¿Sabes por qué me encerró hoy en ese maldito y sucio agujero que él gusta llamar oubliette?!- Alin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Pues, la verdad, es que ella ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle a su primo el por qué; sólo lo empezó a reprender en cuanto le dijo dónde la había metido. -¡¿Ah; eso no se los dice, no?! ¡Pues, escucha bien, entonces! ¡Me encerró allí porque yo me enfadé con él! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?!- otra vez la muda e intimidada Alin sacudió la cabeza. -¡Porque me mintió en cuanto a Toby! ¡¿Sabías que él piensa regresarlo al Underground en un momento u otro?! ¡Eso no era lo que habíamos arreglado! ¡Yo aceptaba sus condiciones y las de su… 'intocable' laberinto a cambio de que Toby regresara a casa y se quedara allí por siempre! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no esté furiosa con ese… tramposo degenerado?!

-¡¿Degenerado?!- Alin abrió sus ojos a más no poder. ¡Ella creía conocer a su primo lo suficiente, pero…! -¡¿Sarah, qué te hizo?!

-¡¿Qué me hizo?! ¡¿Acosarme todo el tiempo te parece poco?! ¡¿Besarme sin permiso te parece poco?! ¡Nunca nadie me había besado antes!- se sonrojó, mas, su ira permanecía con ella. -¡Y él…, simplemente viene y me besa como si tal cosa! ¡Y no es un simple beso, créeme! ¡Yo siempre creí que mis primeros besos serían cándidos y suaves; no que me atropellarían como un remolino!- Alin mordió sus labios para no reír. ¿Con que un remolino, eh? ¿Y con respecto al atropello, se refería a su primo o a los besos? -¡Y hoy…!- sus mejillas se pusieron aún más coloradas. -¡Hoy me tocó dónde sólo mis padres se atrevieron alguna vez para darme una zurra!

-¿Te… refieres a…?- miró hacia sus posaderas con cierta duda. Sarah estaba demasiado abochornada como para responderle con palabras, y asentó con un cabeceo. Alin se llevó una mano a los labios. -¿En el oubliette?- supuso horrorizada y la otra le confirmó. -Él es bastante indecoroso, ¿no?

-¿Y te sorprende?- le indagó extrañada.

-Bueno…, un poco, sí. De todos modos, él no es mala persona, Sarah. Te liberó tan sólo en unas horas.

-¡NUNCA debió encerrarme!- remarcó ella. -¡¿Alin, no lo ves?! ¡Él me liberó para fastidiarme delante de ustedes, y allí abajo estuvo… acorralándome contra la pared sugiriendo cosas que… me ponen los nervios de punta!

-¡Ay, Sarah! ¡Yo no sabía que él era tan atrevido! Tú no te preocupes; hablaré con él antes de partir. Tú serás su esposa y debe tratarte con respeto. Gontran también era un pillo cuando novios,- sonrió ella con añoranza -mas, siempre fue muy consciente de cuando yo decía, NO.- "Hasta la noche de bodas." Pensó entre risas. Si bien al principio se molestaba cuando él insinuaba quién había ganado esa vez, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella estaba más que feliz de que él hubiera salido triunfador. Aunque…, claro que su Gontran jamás la hubiera encerrado en ningún sitio; mucho menos en un lugar oscuro y solitario; podía comprender que Sarah estuviera tan irritada.

-Alin, yo no quiero…- ¿Ser su esposa? ¿En verdad sería así? -Yo no quiero quedarme a solas con él.- tomó las manos entre las suyas suplicante. -Él… me intimida, en serio.- Alin no supo qué responder exactamente. Claro que ella podía sugerir que pasara el resto de su soltería en su casa, pero…, su primo no lo permitiría. Eso había quedado muy claro. Suspiró agotada. Pensándolo mejor, era lógico que Sarah se sintiera así. Jareth podía ser obsesivo, empeñoso y posesivo. ¡Las veces que Gontran tuvo que demostrarle su fidelidad hacia el reino y hacia ella antes de la boda! Porque, claro, que si bien su padre ya les había dado su bendición, el matrimonio no sería realmente valedero sin la bendición del rey. ¡Y siendo éste su primo nada menos!

-Hablaré con él, Sarah.- habló con seriedad, mas, no dándole falsas esperanzas. -¿Pero…, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar por qué lo hace?

-No es tan difícil descubrirlo; Alin. Venganza.

-Sarah…- su mirada era de súplica.

-No, Alin. No digas nada. Tú puedes tener toda la buena intención del mundo, pero, no soy tan estúpida cómo él supone.- se sentía mortificada, porque, entonces, ¿por qué sus palabras, sus… atenciones la afectaban de la manera en que la afectaban? ¿Acaso, era él tan 'irresistible'?, pensó con desdén mordiéndose el labio inferior al recordar sus sonrisas y sus miradas. Bueno…, era algo atractivo… Bastante atractivo; resolvió. ¡Pero, eso no significaba nada! ¡Ella…! ¡Diablos; ella no tenía por qué caer a sus pies como una atolondrada! -Lo siento.- se disculpó ante la fey. -Siempre termino hablando mal de él delante tuyo pese a lo amable que tú y tu hermano han sido conmigo. Estaré en mi cuarto…- le dio la espalda. -Necesito descansar.- Alin sintió pena por la chica. Ella pensaba que todo era una gran mentira, y aparentemente no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión. Allí no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

-Muy bien, My Lady.- le sonrió Twig acabando de arreglar su cabello suelto con unas pequeñas trenzas y cintas azules entrelazadas formando una corona. El vestido, haciendo juego con el detalle del pelo, era exquisito si bien no era pomposo, y ella lucía como si fuera una especie de diosa griega. Sobre los hombros dos ornamentos plateados sostenían las mangas abiertas hasta las muñecas, donde se volvían a unir. Las joyas eran delicadas y perfectas para acompañar su atuendo. Sarah al verse en el espejo no podía evitar sentirse casi… desnuda al ver el holgado escote de su espalda que era más que sugestivo terminando un poco más allá de su cintura. El frente no era tan exhibido; la cintura se ajustaba lo suficiente para marcar la silueta; el cuello drapeado cayendo graciosamente sobre su busto y la falda caía libremente con suaves frunces. No es que no le gustara el atuendo, al contrario; pero, con él rondando cerca… -Usted luce tan bella como siempre, My Lady. - Sarah forzó una sonrisa. La cena era en honor a Sir Erwin e hijos, y sin más invitados que algunos de los goblins y más importantes personajes de por medio.

-Gracias, Twig. Mas… ¿no es cómo muy… atrevido en vista de mi edad y…?

-¡My Lady!- rió Twig. -¡¿De dónde usted saca esas ideas?! ¡Atrevido!- repitió riendo, en tanto, Sarah trataba de encontrar el chiste. ¿O Twig se había vuelto loca o ella ya estaba loca y no se dio cuenta de que había sucedido tan rápido? -Atrevido es intentar ocultar la belleza que se nos ha dado.

-Bueno…, entonces, en el Aboveground tenemos otro concepto. De donde yo vengo, esto es atrevido y muy inapropiado para una joven.

-¿Inapropiado para una joven pronta a casarse?- Twig elevó las cejas. -My Lady, no se ofenda, pero, usted ya no es una niña, y la forma en que usted se ve en ese y en todos los demás vestidos lo comprueban.- Sarah deseaba morir ahí mismo. ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cruda con ella?! ¡¿Por qué a todo el mundo resultaba tan… ameno lo que a ella le fastidiaba, algo como el mismísimo Rey Goblin?!

-En efecto, lo soy en mi mundo, Twig. En mi mundo, seguiría bajo la tutela de mis padres…;

-Eso aquí no cambia, My Lady, al menos que usted esté casada.

-…en mi mundo, yo debería estar concurriendo a la escuela…

-¿Se refiere a aprender reglas, historia, geografía y demás? Aquí deberá hacerlo también, como futura reina.- Sarah le frunció el entrecejo.

-¡En mi mundo NO debería pensar en casarme, si no… si no…!

-¿Si no, qué, My Lady?- cuestionó con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Cómo mucho debería estar conociendo distintos muchachos de mi edad, sin por ello tener que casarme con alguno de ellos!- la goblin pareció escandalizada, puesto que se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos quedaron más grandes de lo que ya eran.

-¡My Lady, qué idea tan…! ¡Oh, querida; eso sí que es… más que atrevido! ¡Es… indecente e inapropiado para una fina dama como es usted!- Sarah quedó perpleja ante la verdadera preocupación en la cara de la criada. -¡Oh, criatura, por favor; dígame que usted no se ha dejado corromper con esas impúdicas costumbres del Aboveground!- ¿Impúdicas?, se cuestionó la muchacha. ¿Y ella qué debería decir de su 'perfecto caballeroso monarca'? Suspiró rendida al ver la gran angustia que mostraba Twig al no tener una rápida respuesta.

-No, Twig.- dijo con resignación. -Jamás he salido con un muchacho. Y, el único que se empeña en corromperme es tu rey.- Twig no sólo se sintió aliviada, si no que volvió a mostrarse contenta.

-¡Oh, My Lady! ¡Allí no hay ningún problema!- rió tontamente. -¡Sé que es un joven vigoroso y sano,- "Yo más bien diría que es demencial." Pensó Sarah. -pero, él jamás la tomaría antes de la boda!- la joven dejó escapar un descreído "tsk."

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

-¡Usted será su reina, no su cortesana!- ésta vez, fue la mirada de la prometida del rey la que creció.

-¡¿Cortesanas?! ¡¿Desde cuándo y dónde tiene él cortesanas?!- un sentimiento iracundo brotó dentro de ella sin saber muy bien el por qué.

-Bueno, My Lady; todos los reyes tienen cortesanas. Pero, en éste caso, es usted muy afortunada. No hay quién pueda competir con su belleza ni con el interés de Su Alteza. Pues, hace como un año que él ha decidido no tener a ninguna por favorita.

-¡Él no tendrá favorita, pero, tiene cortesanas!- clamó ella. -¡¿Y dónde están todas ellas ahora, eh?! ¡¿Las encerró como hizo con mis amigos para que no me dé cuenta?! ¡¿Para hacerlas aparecer después de casados y entonces poder burlarse de mí una vez más?!

-¡My Lady, él jamás haría semejante cosa! ¡Aquí el matrimonio es algo serio; especialmente entre la nobleza!

-Pues, él no me parece serio, Twig.- la goblin movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

-Si no lo fuera, Lady Sarah, nada le impediría solicitar su atención y regresarla al Aboveground.

-Seguro nunca antes lo ha hecho con alguien.- opinó mordaz.

-¡Nunca en toda su vida!- juró solemnemente Twig. -My Lady, usted debe confiar en Su Majestad. Ahora, dése prisa o lo disgustará nuevamente.- su voz advirtió claramente que no permitiría que ella siguiera desprestigiando a su 'amado y perfecto caballero.'

-¡De acuerdo!- protestó ella ahora enfadada consigo misma. ¡Lo que le faltaba era echarse a Twig de enemiga por culpa del molesto Rey Goblin! -¡Lo siento! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Olvida todo lo que dije!- se dirigió hacia la puerta con Twig caminado detrás. Sarah no pudo evitar murmurar para sí. -¡Él puede tener cortesanas frente a mis narices y no ofenderme! ¡Ja; sobre mi cadáver!- Twig no pudo evitar sonreír detrás de su señora.

Las negras botas paseaban de un lado a otro ante el pie de las escaleras que conducían a las alcobas. Los ajustados pantalones negros y el chaleco resaltaban con la blanca camisa de pintor, que como de costumbre dejaba ver el blanco pecho y el medallón; contrastando encantadoramente la chaqueta azul noche. El rey de los goblins esperaba a su prometida para guiarla hasta la mesa. Ciertamente que estaba retrasada. ¡¿Por qué todo tenía que hacerlo más difícil?! ¿Acaso él no había sido contemplativo, la había liberado, le había permitido pasar el resto del día a su antojo salvo por los momentos en los cuales debían reunirse con el resto de la familia? ¡¿Qué más pretendía esa muchacha de él?! De repente, oyó unos vertiginosos pasos, demasiado pesados para su Sarah. La risa se lo confirmó.

-¿Qué pasa, primo? ¿Intentas hacer un nuevo calabozo frente a la escalinata?

-Muy gracioso, Conrad. E…, impuntual como de costumbre.- siseó en intercambio.

-¡Gracias!- sonrió tomándose de las solapas de su verde chaqueta. Jareth giró sus ojos. ¡Diablo de muchacho!

-¡Mejor vete antes de que te arroje al _Bog of Eternal Stench_!

-¡Oh, bueno…!- protestó. -Ella ya va a bajar, no sé por qué actúas tan agitado. Creo que no me gustará estar junto a ti el día de tu boda. ¡Ese día sí que seguro harás un hoyo en el suelo!- carcajeó.

-¡Conrad, ve con el resto antes de que olvide cuánto te aprecio!- habló entre dientes indicando las puertas. Conrad lo observó extrañado y luego sonrió con regodeo. -¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ya sacado de las casillas.

-Tú nunca me dijiste algo así.- le golpeó suavemente el hombro haciéndose el tímido; lo que ocasionó una involuntaria sonrisa en el soberano que terminó en hilaridad.

-Por favor, Conrad. Has feliz a tu primo y rey.- extendió una mano cediéndole el paso.

-Mh…- fingió meditarlo. -Está bien.- se fue con una gran sonrisa. Jareth pasó una mano sobre su rostro. Cuando sus ojos quedaron nuevamente descubiertos, un movimiento atrajo su atención hacia los peldaños, y todos sus enfados quedaron olvidados ante la belleza que el camino conducía inevitablemente hacia él. Ya con el rostro descubierto la examinó apreciativamente de pies a cabeza e hizo una media sonrisa.

Sarah se sentía incómoda. ¡¿Por qué tenía que estar allí parado como un poste viéndola descender?! ¡¿Por qué no mejor iba por sus… entretenidas?! ¡Seguro que ellas apreciarían una mirada como esa y un… donaire como ese! ¡¿Por qué siempre se tenía que ver tan… perfecto?!

Ni bien Sarah abandonó el último escalón, él aferró su mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios con vehemencia, sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-Luces… estupenda, Sarah mía.- su voz fue aterciopelada y viril, logrando que la muchacha olvidara por un segundo su mal genio. -Gracias, Twig.- se dirigió a la goblin con los ojos clavados en su prometida. Suya era, y suya sería. Sonrió ante esa cavilación.

-De nada, Su Alteza.- se inclinó y los dejó a solas tan rápido como pudo. Jareth no pudo retraer la tentación de acercar la joven hacia sí.

-Eres mi Venus, mi chiquitita.- susurró ignorando los desafiantes ojos. ¿Ya estaba enfadada? ¿Y, ahora por qué?

-¿Realmente?- cuestionó imitándolo con tanta causticidad como él solía usar junto al usar esa frase. -¿Un modelo más para tu colección?- se apartó de él lo suficiente como para romper la cercanía. Él la observó extrañado. ¿Qué bicho le había picado ahora?

-¿Mi colección? ¿De qué hablas?

-De nada.- dijo con casualidad. -¿Vamos a cenar o nos quedaremos discutiendo tonterías?- ella pudo advertir cómo la masculina mandíbula se tensó.

-Ciertamente que fue una 'tontería,' mi querida.- su voz era tensa pese a su cortesía y le ofreció su brazo. Ella lo tomó disgustada y con su expresión más digna; él la espió de soslayo iniciando la marcha hacia la puerta. -Pronto, mi conejita…- murmuró. Sarah lo miró de reojo, pero, él ya no tenía su mirada sobre su persona, aunque…, sino una media sonrisa que no la tranquilizó en absoluto.


	23. ¿Reordenar El Tiempo?

CAPÍTULO 23: ¿REORDENAR EL TIEMPO?

N/A: Hola a todas o a todos, hasta ahora no me enterado de ningún 'niño.' Aunque nos alcanza y sobra con nuestro rey, ¿verdad? Agradecimientos: Krissel Majere, Lain3x, Kayla Metallium (Nuevamente te doy la bienvenida). Ahora, paso a responder sus reviews, aunque ya lo haya hecho individualmente. (No sé a ustedes, pero, a mí me gusta, es como estar un poquito más cerca, como compartir un café en una mesa de compañeras de trabajo o amigas, ¿no creen?) Antes que nada, gracias por sus palabras. Primer ítem: ¿Por qué Sarah desconfía aún de Jareth? Bueno, supongo que no es fácil para ella desde el momento que a él le gusta tenderle pequeños trucos (aunque nosotras mataríamos por que nos haga siquiera la mitad de uno y que nos enseñe su lado cruel. Temo que él saldría perdiendo. Jaja. Lo siento, estoy hablando por mí.), después, piensen que ella viene de una familia con padres divorciados y que de alguna forma se siente traicionada allí, en lo que consideraba algo imposible de quebrarse. Algo así como… si no puedo confiar en mis padres, entonces, ¿en quién? A su vez ni siquiera confía demasiado en ella por su crisis púber, su pérdida (a recordar que no tiene a ningún familiar en el Underground y que todo lo conocido, afectos, familia, a quedado atrás; y quienes son sus amigos están encerrados) y demás blabla. ¡Madura, Sarah, o te quitaremos a Jareth entre todas! Segundo ítem: "Sarah-odio-todo-loque-tenga-que-ver-con-Jareth" celosilla y la curiosidad de rechazo-atracción. Sarah es más cabezadura que un burro, de ahí a no aceptar lo que en verdad siente por él. Además, en su mente de niña, aceptarlo significa derrota, y su orgullo ya está herido con ello en este segundo intento de cruzar el laberinto. Además, pasa por el mero orgullo de mujer, ¿no piensan igual? ¡Era hora, Sarah! Ítem 3: A no preocuparse, que escenas románticas no estarán en escasez, aunque al estilo te odio-te quiero. ¡Pero, TE QUIERO! . Ítem 4: Tal parece que nadie esperaba que Jareth tuviera cortesanas por allí. Jeje. Créanme que antes de insinuarlo lo pensé profundamente, y me dije, él es un fey, sí, pero es un hombre con sus necesidades y defectos. (¿Quién se los ve? ¿Y, a quién le importa de todos modos?), supuse que sólo le daría al personaje más… realismo y…, ejem…, bueno, experiencia sobre nuestra ingenua Sarah. (¡Si quiere que venga a enseñarme a mí también! ¡Nunca está de más!) Item 5: Me pone contenta la aceptación que ha tenido la familia más cercana a Jareth. Veo que especialmente Conrad se va ganando adeptos. (Por cierto, gracias a ti, Lain·X lo tengo aquí junto encogiéndose constantemente de hombros y diciendo '¿Qué me importa? Ese… grandulón no es tan gracioso…') La relación entre Gontran y Alin es de quienes han tenido que depender el uno del otro en momentos difíciles, y aprendieron a confiar entre sí para poder sobrevivir. Además, con respecto a la picardía de Gontran, les dije que para ser familiar de Jareth hay que tener ese granito de travesura. Erwin, es un padre ejemplar. Yo le tengo mucho aprecio a este personaje y me lo imagino maduro, pero, muy elegante y atractivo. Sorry, me excedí un poquito en esta nota de autor. Me ato las manos por un rato y les dejo leer tranquilas el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es mío. Pero, soy propietaria de una mente demencial donde habitan Erwin, Conrad, Gontran y Alin en este capítulo.

La cena, si bien no fue presuntuosa, resultó ser formal con todos los invitados más importantes de Labyrinth. Sarah se sorprendió que Jareth no la molestara como acostumbraba, si bien, no hubo momento en que no tuviera sus ojos puestos en ella. ¿Acaso quería impresionar a alguien haciéndose el correcto y protocolar monarca? ¡Tsk! ¿A quién quería engañar? Se cuestionaba mirando con cierto disimulo a lo largo de la mesa. Allí la mayoría de los presentes eran goblins del estilo de Twig y del resto de los sirvientes. Todos eran considerablemente respetuosos con ella, como temiendo faltarle el respeto; ¿de qué se preocupaban si su dichoso rey no tenía ningún reparo en ello? Excepto cuando le convenía. Suspiró.

Alin observó a Sarah con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Cómo le gustaría poder hacer algo por ella! Y de hecho, lo había intentado, ¡pero, ella era más cabezadura que su primo! Observó a éste sonriendo con triunfo a la muchacha que inspirando giró sus ojos hacia arriba dándole vuelta la cara. Ella ya le había hablado con respecto a darle un poco más de espacio a su novia y de no ser tan… arrebatado. Por la primer parte, él prometió intentar, y si él lo prometía, no había problema, aunque sólo fuera "intentar." Por lo segundo sólo obtuvo risas y una confesión que la hizo sonrojar como una tonta, a ella, la mujer casada. "Primita, si yo fuera tan arrebatado como piensas, entonces, ya no sería un caballero. Y…,- agregó viéndola directamente a los ojos color miel. -si me excedo un poco en mis modos, es simplemente porque ella lo desea de esa manera. A ella le gusta jugar conmigo, y… yo estoy más que dispuesto a seguirle el juego." Alin suspiró nuevamente. Esos dos eran difíciles de tratar. Como su padre había dicho, ellos necesitan tiempo y privacidad para conocerse bien; pero… ¿Sarah no debería tener una acompañanta? Examinando de nuevo a la pareja, pensó que era imposible poner a un tercero entre esos dos. ¿Quién sobreviviría a la tempestad de un lado y del otro? No sólo eso, sino que tendría que abandonar a su esposo por un buen tiempo; y a ella sinceramente no le gustaba esa idea.

Al término de ésta, los hombres se retiraron a un cuarto donde disfrutarían de café o tragos y cigarros, para acompañar, en tanto, las charlas de negocios. Las damas, permanecieron en otro informándose de los últimos chismes y bebiendo té con confituras. Sarah tuvo que soportar que todas la felicitaran, que le dijeran lo afortunada que era. "Sí, muy afortunada. ¿Una cortesana con título, no? La buena y estúpida esposa se quedará en casa, y el señor se irá a ver cómo están sus 'propiedades.' ¿Por qué no nos pone a todas juntas, si total somos parte de su harén?", pensaba en un rincón solitario.

-¿Sarah?- Alin se aproximó a ella con cierta preocupación. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Alin. Tan bien como puedo estar.

-¡Oh, Sarah! En verdad quisiera ayudarte de alguna forma, pero, no sé cómo.- no iba a decirle que había hablado con él, ya que…, sus respuestas no eran muy prometedoras, como las de la muchacha que tenía frente a sí cada vez que ella intentaba hacerle ver las cosas como eran.

-No te preocupes. Quizás, no sea un trabajo tan duro con todas esas… cortesanas suyas. Después de todo, una reina debe saber compartir con sus súbditos; una reina no puede ser egoísta, ¿no? Es más, con suerte, una vez que tenga su heredero ya no tenga que volver a soportarlo. Ellas estarán felices por ello.

-¿Cortesanas? ¿De qué hablas?- ella sabía que su primo las había enviado lejos poco después de conocer a Sarah, aún sin que ella supiera la relación del aquel búho en el parque con él. -Aquí no hay ninguna…

-Alin, sé que no hay ninguna aquí. No importa. No viene al caso, olvídalo. Sólo estoy muy cansada de sólo tener que pensar en el mañana. ¿Crees que pueda retirarme?

-Si fuera por mí, sí. Pero…, debes quedarte hasta que el último invitado se marche. Eres la anfitriona junto a…

-Hazme un favor. No lo nombres.

-Está bien.- suspiró resignada. -Sarah, cualquier cosa que necesites…,- giró su muñeca y apareció una orbe cristalina con un leve tinte rosado, notablemente más diminuta que las que Jareth podía convocar -llámame. No es que yo pueda venir al rescate como un caballero armado, nadie tiene tanto poder como… él. Pero…, si necesitas hablar…- Sarah sonrió con sinceridad. Ésta fey sería una perfecta amiga si no tuviera ningún vínculo familiar con ESE.

-Está bien, Alin. Gracias.- la abrazó sin previo aviso antes de tomar su oferta. -Sé que haces cuanto está a tu alcance, y eso es suficiente para mí.

-Eres bienvenida, Sarah.- ambas se sonrieron. Bueno, al menos algo bueno iba a salir de todo esto; pensó la mortal. -Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no llevas eso a tu cuarto, te tomas cinco minutos para respirar un poco y regresas? A nadie le molestará que te ausentes por tan poco.

-¡Cierto!- habló con contento. -¡En seguida vuelvo!- se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Cuando los caballeros volvieron a reunirse con las damas, Sarah todavía no había regresado. El monarca volvió a tensarse. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se habría escapado? De inmediato contactó a su prima.

-¿Alin, dónde está ella?

-Fue a su cuarto.

-¿Cuándo dejará de desafiarme?- murmuró él apartándose. Mas, unas manos sujetaron su enguantada mano. -¿Alin, qué haces?

-Jareth, ella volverá. Prometiste dejarle algo de espacio. ¿Cómo vas a hacer si no la dejas mover un pie fuera de tu vista?

-¡Ella es mía!- fue su explicación en voz muy baja.

-¡Deja de comportarte como un asno!- fue la respuesta de la joven fey casi en un siseo; impactando al soberano. -¡Sólo fue a guardar un obsequio que le di! ¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?!

-Nada.- la miró a los ojos. "Obsequios," pensó él con sorna. -Ella no toma muy bien los regalos, ¿sabes?

-Ya basta con eso, Jareth. ¡¿Ambos son imposibles, sabes?!- sintió unas fuertes manos sobre sus hombros.

-Cariño, ven conmigo.- sintió la voz de su esposo. -Te extraño.- rodeó con un brazo su cintura. Jareth elevó una ceja con una sonrisa. "¡Por todos los cielos!," pensó Alin. "¡Ahora, entiendo cómo se siente Sarah!"

-¡Odioso!- susurró al pasar junto a él, antes de que su marido la arrastrara suavemente hacia el otro lado del salón. Jareth no pudo evitar reír. Especialmente, al ver a su primo prestando atención a su hermana con hilaridad. Algunos pocos invitados ya habían comenzado a prepararse para irse.

Sarah descendió las escaleras y se dirigió de nuevo al salón donde notó que ya no sólo encontraban las mujeres. En uno de los divanes estaba sentada Alin y su esposo. Automáticamente las miradas de las dos jóvenes se hallaron. Entonces, Sarah supo que, seguramente, al 'todopoderoso' Rey Goblin le había molestado su ausencia. Rió para sus adentros. Si hubiera sabido, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en regresar al salón. Avanzó hacia la fey quien viendo hacia un punto determinado intentó ponerse de pie, pero, su esposo se lo impidió tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Y…, dónde estabas, mi mascota?- sintió una muy conocida voz detrás de ella. Sarah cerró los ojos y con un suspiro de agobio giró para enfrentarle.

-¿Qué importa?- él dibujó una sonrisa, sus ojos no mostraban enojo; al contrario, parecía disfrutarlo.

-Sí, importa.- su tono fue melódico. Sarah permanecía desdeñosa. "Sí; el desgraciado se está deleitando." -Eres mi prometida. Y…, por lo tanto, debo estar al tanto de ca-da-pa-so-que-das.- se acercó para hablarle más cerca. Los invitados les observaban risueños, pensando en lo maravilloso que se veían juntos diciéndose palabras de amor. Si Sarah hubiera oído los comentarios, se hubiera largado a reír allí mismo.

-No me molestes, Rey Goblin.- iba a apartarse, mas, él la sujetó de una mano y la acomodó en su brazo. "'Rey Goblin.' Eso merece un castigo, ¿no?"

-Nada de eso, cosita. Debemos despedir a nuestros invitados.- hizo una gran sonrisa y habló, entonces, en voz alta. -Mis súbditos, lamento tener que despedirlos por ésta noche, pero, les aseguro que pronto tendremos algo más importante y duradero que festejar.- hubo risas de alegría y bendiciones por el salón que hicieron brotar un suspiro de los labios de la muchacha, mientras, su "prometido" la conducía hacia la salida con la más monumental de las sonrisas en su rostro.

Y otra vez las congratulaciones y demás. Cuando se retiró el último de ellos, Sarah se liberó de su brazo con brusquedad. Él la observó con el ceño fruncido, mas, todavía no con verdadero enfado. Ella ni siquiera iba a dar la vuelta para verle. En aquel momento, nuevamente los brazos la atraparon, ésta vez, uno en su cintura y otro sobre sus hombros.

-¿Airada, cosa preciosa?- indagó en su oído.

-Deseo ir a mi cuarto, Rey Goblin.- ella espetó entre dientes.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a lo de ésta mañana, verdad, mi querida? Quiero decir…, allí en la oscuridad…, la pared…- Sarah sintió como la sangre se concentraba en su faz.

-¡Nunca!- juró.

-¿Entonces…?- se puso a besar su sien y a descender hacia su oreja.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Está bien! ¡Jareth! ¡Jareth! ¡¿De acuerdo?!- volteó echa una furia y él la liberó, a excepción de la mano que mantuvo en su cintura. Su gesto seguía siendo jovial y con una mueca la trajo hacia él y elevándole la barbilla con su otra mano no le dio tiempo para protestar.

Conrad pensaba ir a su alcoba, mas, al encontrarse con esa escena regresó sobre sus pasos, cerró las puertas y se puso de espaldas contra las mismas no permitiendo que ninguno de sus familiares se retirara.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo? ¿Por qué no quieres dejarnos pasar?

-Es que… ellos están ocupados, allí.

-¿Ellos?- cuestionó Alin con curiosidad.

-Sí; ellos. Jareth y Sarah.

-¡¿No me digas que la está molestando otra vez?!- ya iba hacia la puerta, y otra vez, la detuvieron, ésta vez, no sólo su media naranja, sino su padre.

-Alin, dijimos que no íbamos a entrometernos. Mañana nos iremos y los dejaremos en paz. Nada se resolverá si no aprenden a convivir con sus… temperamentos.

-¡Pero, padre, tú no sabes lo que él le hace a esa pobre chica! ¡Es como… como…!

-Es como un cazador y su presa.- suspiró Erwin; Alin lo miró asombrada. -¿Hija, cuál es la insignia de nuestra familia?

-¡Un búho, pero…!

-Pero nada, mi muchacha. Gontran y tú también tuvieron sus divergencias, pero, bueno, de depredador a un gran depredador es más… parejo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Gontran?

-No estoy tan seguro.- rió el hombre que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en un formidable águila. -Pero, el poder volar juntos hace una gran diferencia.- besó la mejilla de su amada. Erwin sonrió.

-Ahora, bien; aguardemos unos minutos más y veremos si podemos irnos a nuestras alcobas. Y si no, a usar magia para ir hasta allí.

Sarah no podía resistirse a sus besos, terminaba respondiéndole por mucho que luchara contra ello, y de veras que lo hacía. La mirada que él le dio cuando abandonó sus labios ya no era aquella que había llevado durante toda la velada; ésta estaba cargada de efervescencia.

-Muy bien, Sarah mía.- su voz era comparable a una caricia. -Ahora, vamos a desear las buenas noches a mi familia y…- los ojos de la muchacha se agrandaron. "¡¿Como que 'vamos' y qué era eso de 'y…'?!" -tú y yo saborearemos ésta noche.

-¡¿Qué qué?!- exclamó ella alarmada. -¡De ninguna manera!- intentó apartarse.

-¡Sarah!- su voz fue firme. -¡Obedece!- La joven mortal se detuvo de golpe. -Ahora, ven a mí.- Sarah no pudo evadir la orden. Su cuerpo regresó sobre sus pasos y fue directo a su encuentro pese a su desesperada lucha interna para que sus acciones le pertenecieran. -Vamos, vamos; cosita.- la recibió con sus brazos abiertos. -Demostremos que podemos ser lo suficientemente civilizados como para hacer esto juntos.- sonrió con befa mirando a esos ojos que expresaban lo mucho que lamentaría que le estuviera haciendo esto. -¿Algún problema, amor?- Los verdes ojos se encendieron más. -¡Oh, eso! Bueno, en cuanto…, estemos a solas quitaré el hechizo.- sonrió con divertimento.

Todos miraron hacia las puertas cuando éstas se abrieron. "Bueno," pensaron cuando los vieron ingresar tomados del brazo; "quizás, han comenzado a entenderse."

-¿Todo en orden?- les cuestionó el monarca.

-Sí.- respondió Erwin. -Ya estábamos a punto de irnos a descansar. Al menos, claro, que nos necesites.

-Siempre los necesito, tío. Pero, no ésta noche.- dirigió su mirada a Sarah que no hizo gesto alguno. Alin los estudió con curiosidad. ¿En verdad podían estallar y reconciliarse así de sencillo? ¡Vaya! Miró a su esposo que le sonrió consentidor palmeándole la mano que descansaba en su brazo. Entonces, la fey observó de nuevo a la pareja con una cálida sonrisa, que comenzó a borrarse ante las llamas que advirtió en el interior de la mirada de su nueva amiga. "¡Oh, no!," se dijo Alin. "¡Esto no está nada bien! ¡Nada bien!" Todos los ojos se posaron en ella cuando carraspeó.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos el buen clima y lo bonita que está la noche para recorrer el jardín?- sonrió a su primo con muy bien actuada candidez. Gontran la miró con los párpados entrecerrados, y luego, a la otra pareja. ¡Allí estaba la respuesta!, suspiró. A su pequeña esposa le encantaba meterse en donde no debía, especialmente si se trataba de algún familiar o amistad.

-Bueno…, en realidad, mi amor, yo preferiría descansar. Mañana nos aguarda un largo viaje.- trató de convencerla.

-Además, primita, Sarah y yo quisiéramos estar… un momento a solas. Últimamente estamos disfrutando mucho esos escasos momentos de intimidad que nos permiten conocernos más de lo que ya hemos hecho. ¿Verdad, mi chiquitita?- la trajo hacia sí.

-¿Y…, por qué no habla?- inquirió Conrad suspicaz. "¡Muy bien, Conrad!," festejó su hermana por dentro.

-Porque no quiere ser una bocazas como tú.- respondió el rey, y Erwin dejó oír su carcajada.

-Vamos, mis niños. Dejemos a éstos dos en paz.- se dirigió hacia la salida y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino y lo miró convincente para seguidamente aguardar junto a la puerta.

-¡Pero…!- clamó Alin.

-Alin, no. Vamos.- la instó su esposo a avanzar. -Si quieres pasear por el jardín te llevaré con gusto. Buenas noches, Jareth, Sarah.- se despidió encaminando a la fey con facilidad fuera del salón.

-Buenas noches.- le respondió Jareth con una sonrisa de complicidad y agradecimiento. Eso siempre le había gustado de ese sujeto; cuando decía no, era no. Justo lo que una muchacha como su prima necesitaba.

-Bueno…- Conrad se desperezó junto a un bostezo que ni siquiera intentó ocultar, cosa que su padre prefirió ignorar llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sí, él le podía ocasionar no un dolor de cabeza, si no muchos a la vez. -Supongo que ya que no hay más diversión, yo haré lo mismo.- volvió a bostezar. -Hasta mañana, Sarah.- pellizcó su mejilla con una sonrisa. -Hasta mañana, primo.- lo despidió con un golpe en el hombro. -Espero que no me despierten con una de sus agarradas, ¿eh?- le guiñó un ojo al soberano.

-Pues…, si te despiertas te vuelves a dormir.- le dijo éste. -Al menos que quieras que yo vaya a cerciorarme de que tu sueño sea profundo.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Gracias! Tú eres capaz de darme con un garrote. Te juro que no me despertaré.

-Bien.- le mostró una mueca triunfante. Y al fin, quedaron a solas cuando Erwin cerró las puertas tras de sí. Jareth aguardó unos minutos como para que todos hubieran llegando al piso superior. -Muy bien…- Sarah sintió que su cuerpo volvía a pertenecerle. Mas, estaba libre del hechizo, no de su abrazo.

-¡Suéltame!- se esforzó en desligarse. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Ya suéltame, Jareth!

-¡Lo haré en cuanto dejes de pelear! ¡Yo no soy tu enemigo, Sarah! ¡¿Por qué no lo comprendes?!- la sujetó de los hombros zamarreándola un poco para que lo viera.

-¡Tú lo fuiste, lo eres y lo seguirás siendo!- él quedó paralizado por unos segundos. ¿Así que nada de lo que él hiciera valdría la pena, no? Pues, bien. Ella se lo había buscado. La volvió a abrazar y se tele transportaron a un sitio diferente. Ante la oscuridad, Sarah pensó que se trataba de un oubliette. Cuando él se alejó para encender una de las antorchas, pudo distinguir que era más bien una especie de calabozo, mejor preparado que aquel que albergaba a sus amigos, pero, igual de espantoso. Aquí no había rejas, sólo una pesada puerta de metal; una pequeña catrera; cadenas colgando de las paredes y una minúscula ventana. -¿Dónde… me has traído?- sintió pánico encerrada con él en aquel entorno. -¡¿Por qué estamos aquí?!- exigió.

-Porque aquí nadie te oirá gritar.- fue todo lo que le dijo aún estando de espaldas a ella. Sarah corrió hacia él colérica y asustada.

-¡Maldito bastardo…! ¡Te odio!- Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas de frustración. Jareth volteó y recibió estoicamente los puños en su pecho hasta que ella se agotara y ésta vez surgiera el desconsuelo. -¡Te odio…!- su cuerpo se dejaba vencer y él le dio soporte trayéndola hacia sí. -¡Déjame…!- trataba de apartarlo inútilmente, advirtiendo hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo. -¡Déjame…!- sus ojos seguían siendo dos cataratas incontenibles cuando la obligó a sentarse sobre el precario lecho junto a él. -¡No!- clamó horrorizada.

-Sarah…, basta.- su voz era serena.

-¡Déjame ir!- su voz ya era de ruego.

-Nunca, mi amor.- la elevó para sentarla en su falda, donde la instó a reposar la cabeza junto a su corazón. -Sh…- acariciaba su cabello. -Deja que salga, mi chiquitita. Llora si quieres; pero, nunca te dejaré caer.

-Déjame…- volvió a repetir escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Él estrechó el abrazo cuando ella se aflojó expulsando toda su angustia.

-Tranquila, Sarah mía. Yo no voy a lastimarte. Jamás.

Sarah no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo entre sus brazos lamentándose y aferrándose a su camisa; cuánto tiempo él estuvo diciéndole palabras de aliento, palabras cariñosas, acariciando su pelo y hablándole como si fuera una niña. Tampoco, cuánto hacía que ella se había calmado y que ambos permanecían en silencio. Todo lo que conocía, era que estaba en su falda, recostada en su pecho; que una de sus gráciles manos descansaba en su cadera, y la otra en su hombro acortando la distancia. Debería alejarse de él, ¿verdad? Pero…, se sentía tan bien; tan cálida, protegida…, tan segura. Y se preguntaba si alguna otra vez había sentido algo así; ¿quizás, en su primer Ballroom? No; se dijo. Aquella vez…, cuando ella había advirtido el reloj, él había sonreído con maldad. Él había creído que triunfaría sobre ella y se había equivocado. ¿Por qué ésta vez no podía ser igual? Una enfundada mano en su mejilla la quitó de sus pensamientos.

-Ven, mi chiquitita.- tomó sus brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello. Ella lo miró confundida, pero, las sombras no le permitían ver su expresión.

-Y-yo… Yo…- un dedo se posó en sus labios.

-Sh…- se puso de pie con ella en brazos. -Ahora…, comencemos de nuevo.- ella no comprendía muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Acaso reordenaría el tiempo otra vez para ella? Por el momento, todo se volvió incierto; él la estaba transportando otra vez a algún otro sitio.

N/A: Sí, otra más. Les quería comentar que he subido otro fic llamado Ruego tu perdón. Si gustan vayan a mi profile y déjenme saber qué piensan. Y a no asustarse, es sólo de un capítulo. :-). Hasta el capítulo 24. (¡Ya falta poco, Krissel!)


	24. Eso No Parece Tan Lejos

CAPÍTULO 24: It doesn't look that far. (ESO NO PARECE TAN LEJOS.)

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias a todas. Ya se van sumando las que quieren acorralar a Jareth en el oubliette, ¿verdad, Kayla? ¡Ja ja! ¡Pobre! ¿Creen que llegue enterito para su boda? Ya verán qué tal se porta aquí. (Haga lo que haga igual envidiamos a Sarah, reconozcámoslo.) Y aquí viene el capítulo que esperabas Krissel, ¡espero que sea de tu gusto ya que me tuve que recorrer toda Goblin City con ese fastidio de Conrad tan sólo por darte el gusto e inspirarme! A ustedes les parecerá muy simpático pero, soy yo la quien tiene que lidiar con él. (Sí, ya me he vuelto loca y paseo con mis propios personajes. ¿Qué esta… camisa blanca que tengo puesta? ¡Ah, sí, ya recordé! ) Gontran y Alin son el uno para el otro, como dos cabezaduras que conocemos bien. Dodmalaley, gracias por tu PM, aunque aún no sé si te referías a esta historia o a Ruego tu perdón. Gracias por tu review, ondine(); creo que la parte que quieres será muy disputada. ;)

Ahora… ¡Qué risa! Mi idioma natal es español, y por ende, de ahí puede que salga mi muy literal traducción. Suelo recurrir a la obra original para poder trabajar en el fic. ¡Necesito un/a beta bilingüe ya que estoy poniendo esta historia en inglés también! (Suspiro. Tengo muy arraigada las maneras de pensar latinas como para manejar el inglés como quisiera, pero, creo que no es tan malo ya que lo aprendí por mí misma.)

Disclaimer: Por si alguno no lo sabía, Labyrinth no lo he inventado yo.

Sarah podía distinguir el castillo a lo lejos. Él todavía la tenía en sus brazos y avanzaba hacia un lago con una pequeña caída de agua. Sobre la superficie, se podían ver diminutas luces que Sarah creyó que eran luciérnagas. Al aproximarse, notó cuán errada estaba, eran diminutas _fairies_. En su vida había visto nada tan… mágico, tan quimérico. Ya a pasos de la orilla, él la dejó pisar la hierba, y tomó su mano, mientras, desprendiendo los botones de su chaqueta, se sentaba junto a una roca para usarla de respaldo. Una pierna se mantenía doblada.

Su mirada se elevó hacia su persona. Ella parecía cautivada con la vista. Él suspiró mirando hacia el lago. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado pasar noches enteras aquí con ella; escapando de las obligaciones del reino?

-Sarah, siéntate conmigo.- ella lo miró confundida, si era una orden no lo parecía. Tampoco su cuerpo le desobedecía, pero, ella tenía el control. Sarah se ubicó a su lado, su columna derecha, como la de una reina o la de una muchacha con temor a ser imprudente junto a un hombre. -Ponte cómoda.- la acercó más hasta que su espalda quedó reclinada sobre su torso. La joven sintió un escalofrío al sentir el roce del cuero del chaleco, la suavidad de la seda de su camisa, el frío metal del emblema colgando en su cuello y de su piel contra la propia expuesta. Un brazo aferró su cintura y hubo un armonioso silencio, en tanto, disfrutaban del cielo y de la visión frente a ellos. Sarah se relajó y su cabeza descansó más sobre el masculino hombro. ¿Se podría detener el tiempo? Una brisa fría los acarició con gentileza; Sarah no pudo evitar cubrirse con sus propios brazos. -¿Tienes frío?- cuestionó en un murmullo la voz detrás suyo. La noche apenas estaba algo fresca.

-No, sólo…- fue todo lo que pudo decir, en tanto, sentía que él la obligó a enderezarse y comenzó a moverse. Pronto, tuvo la chaqueta sostenida por las manos cubiertas de cuero frente a ella, cubriéndola y trayéndola nuevamente hacia su cuerpo, quedando ahora atrapada por ambos brazos que parecían querer brindarle tanto calor como la chaqueta. -Gracias.- dijo con timidez elevando su cabeza para encontrarse con su sosegada mirada. Su respuesta fue sólo una melancólica sonrisa y sus ojos pronto se dirigieron hacia las _fairies_ del lago. Sarah descendió su rostro; ¿por qué se sentía terriblemente mal? Culpable. Una y otra vez se sentía culpable. "Tan sólo quisiera saber de qué, por qué." Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Sarah…

-¿Sí?- su voz fue débil.

-¿Me temes?- Silencio. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo. ¿Le temía a él o aquella sensación incógnita que él despertaba en su ser? No podía asegurarlo, pero, de todos modos, ambas cuestiones estaban relacionadas con él.

-Sí.- dejó escapar en un suspiro. "'Sólo témeme…' Al menos, es algo," consideró él. Mas, no se atrevió a preguntar las otras cláusulas de su antiguo ofrecimiento.

-¿Y…, ahora mismo?- cuestionó en cambio.

-Yo… no sé. Ahora mismo… estoy…bien, creo.- él sonrió junto a su oreja.

-¿Bien? ¿Cómo es eso?

-No sé. En paz, tranquila. Quizás…, me ayudó llorar. O quizás me agotó hacerlo.

-Quizás.- repitió y hubo otro cese. -¿Suficientemente tranquila como para…- Sarah tragó ante ese breve alto -hablar sobre nuestra boda?- La muchacha entre sus brazos, al menos, volvió aflojarse junto a un suspiro. "Al menos, no se puso histérica."

-Puedes intentar.- respondió dudosamente, no prometiendo nada con respecto a cómo reaccionaría con lo que tuviera que decirle.

-De acuerdo.- convino. -Tú sabes…, que te di mi palabra de esperar todo el tiempo que necesites para hacerte a la idea, ¿verdad?

-Sí. También me diste tu palabra sobre Toby.

-Y cumplí. Lo de Toby lo discutiremos más adelante, Sarah. Ahora no saques temas para pelear y hacer las cosas más difíciles.- ella giró para verlo algo ofendida. -¡No!- le advirtió. -¡No comiences!- ella se sintió intimidada por su firmeza, y volvió a darle la espalda que nuevamente se apoyó en él. "No vamos tan mal." -Yo sé… que para éste tipo de cosas no hay un tiempo establecido. No sé cuál es el tuyo, no sé cuándo te sentirás preparada, pero…, para el arreglo que hemos hecho con los poderes del Underground, no podemos extendernos más de un mes, mi querida.

-¡¿Un mes?!- sus ojos crecieron enormes frente a los suyos. -¡¿Por qué?! ¡No es justo!

-Sarah, yo no decido eso. Con gusto te daría un año entero si eso te ayudara en algo. Y, sí, es justo. Tu hermano ya está en el Aboveground y las inestabilidades entre ambos mundos levemente templadas. Hemos pedido, se nos ha dado y todavía no hemos dado nada a cambio. ¿No es eso generoso?- ella dejó escapar una espiración.

-No quiero hablar de generosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Malos recuerdos.- contestó. Ésta vez fue el soberano quien dejó escapar un resoplido.

-Dímelo a mí.- su vista se halló otra vez con esos furiosos ojos; él no apartó los suyos. -¿Quieres discutirlo?- su voz fue fría, desafiante y firme, digna de quién está seguro de lo que habla; y… cruel.

-¡¿Nada hago bien, verdad?!- clamó indignada dando vuelta el rostro como la noche en que llegó tarde a casa para cuidar a Toby y sus padres intentaron hacerle entender sus razones. La noche que lo conoció. Él permanecía calmo.

-Yo no soy tu padre, Sarah.- le hizo ver él y ella sintió como un cubetazo de agua fría. -Sería bueno que entiendas que no obtendrás de mí las mismas cosas que de ellos.- "Si alguna vez te las dieron," pensó. La muchacha pareció rendirse porque se recostó más sobre él. -¿Podemos volver a nuestro asunto?

-"Vuelve, vuelve antes de que sea tarde."- murmuró inconscientemente con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-¿Sigues recordando?- la espió y ella pareció despertar. -Yo estoy aquí; considero que es mejor que estar en tu memoria.- ella lo observó un segundo y apartó la mirada avergonzada. "¿Estás sólo en mi memoria, Rey Goblin?"

-Lo siento. Es que eres… difícil de olvidar.- respondió a modo de broma, sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. En el rostro del fey se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Lo sé.- afirmó trayéndola más hacia sí. Sarah tardó unos segundos en comprender. ¡Oh, no! ¡¿Qué había dicho?! ¡Idiota lengua que no sabía callar sus secretos!

-¡Espera…! ¡No es lo que yo…!

-"Lo dicho dicho está"- remató él con media sonrisa.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Di lo que tienes que decir y ya!- se cruzó de brazos por debajo de la chaqueta que la cubría. Él rió por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo. Otra cosa que debes conocer y que… debes prepararte para aceptar es que una vez que intercambiemos nuestros votos; luego de la celebración y demás…; sí o sí debemos… consumar nuestra unión… ¿Entiendes… lo que digo?- la observó por sobre el hombro. Ella sintió esa sensación helada en su espalda, pero, era imposible, no había espacio entre ellos para que el viento pasara… -¿Cosa preciosa, oíste?- "Sí; oí. Sólo que… no puedo respirar bien contigo… tan cerca. De hecho, mi corazón no se comporta como siempre… contigo cerca. ¡Todo es tu culpa!"

-S-sí.- su voz se quebró pese a que intentó esconderlo.

-Como dije antes, no puedo hacer nada contra los tiempos que nos han dado y además…, si no lo hiciéramos el matrimonio quedaría anulado.- "De hecho, si no conseguimos un heredero…;" él agitó su cabeza por éste lúgubre pensamiento. Él había prometido una vida, y una vida daría. "Eso no importa. Si llegara a pasar…, no importa. Un pequeño sacrificio de mi parte por vivir contigo tanto como pueda y mantener la armonía entre ambos universos. Tú estarás bien. Lo prometo." -Esa noche…, de una manera u otra, Sarah, deberemos 'elegir el camino entre las estrellas.'

-¿A… eso te referías?- lo observó anonadada. Los labios del soberano dibujaron la más seductora de las sonrisas y su mirada casi se transformó en una prometida diablura.

-Quizás.

-¡Odio cuando respondes eso!- le dio la espalda y lo sintió carcajear. Ella estaba decidida a dejarlo allí riéndose cuanto quisiera, pero, sus brazos se ajustaron más sobre ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te asegure de qué estaba hablando esa noche?- murmuró en su oído.

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero oír tus… tus descaros!

-¿Y…, qué quieres oír de mí, cosa preciosa?

-¡Nada!- "Y todo." -¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Si quieres ser… grosero… atraviesa tus enormes propiedades e innumerables cortesanas!

-¿Mis innumerables cortesanas? ¡Wow! ¿No crees que me das mucho crédito?- la estudió sorprendido y divertido. "¿Celos, mi amor? ¿O sólo orgullo?"

-¡No te hagas! ¡Sé que tienes unas cuántas desparramadas por ahí, en algún sitio escondido!

-De acuerdo. Las tengo. ¿Quieres que las despida? Puedo hacerlo.- le sujetó de la barbilla para forzarla a verle. -Pero…, asume las consecuencias.- elevó una ceja con picardía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque… "mi voluntad es fuerte como la tuya y mi reino es grande…"

-Y yo no tengo poder sobre ti, ¿verdad?- terminó ella considerando que por más que le molestara eso sí que era justo. Diente por diente, ojo por ojo.

-Quizás…- su voz acarició la curvatura de su oreja. -Quizás empieces a tener algo de poder sobre mí…, con el tiempo…

-Seguro.- habló descreída. Él la examinó con sorpresa.

-Tú puedes. No de la manera que… conoces, pero…, puedes.

-¿Cómo?- cuestionó con inocencia. Él bajó su rostro con una endiablada sonrisa antes de volver a verla.

-¡Ah! No puedo decirte. Lo descubrirás… con el tiempo.

-Habladurías.- murmuró. Y hubo un silencio donde el contento en el rostro del Rey Goblin se volvió reposado.

-¿Sarah?

-¿Qué?

-Volviendo a… nuestra noche de bodas…,- la muchacha volvió a cerrar los ojos rogando que no quisiera hacerlo antes de esa fecha. ¡Ella prefería que fuera mucho más que un mes! -me preguntaba… ¿Prefieres… que surja todo esa misma noche o… quieres… un verdadero cortejo?- ¿En verdad le estaba consultando? ¿Cómo saber lo que era más… prudente?

-Yo… no sé mucho sobre ninguna de las dos cosas, Re… Jareth.- "Tú eres todo lo que conozco."

-Gracias por recordarlo.- susurró suavemente al besar su mejilla. -Sé que no sabes ninguna de las dos cosas.- "No más de lo que el malvado Rey Goblin te enseñó. Y…, hay mucho más por aprender." Sonrió con picardía. Se obligó a silenciarse y una de sus manos se ubicó en su mentón pensativamente. Había muchos matrimonios por conveniencia en que los novios se conocían recién el día de su enlace; él no creía que eso fuera lo más indicado para nadie, menos, para una muchacha ingenua. Otros, como ellos, tenían algo de tiempo para conocerse e intentar gustarse el uno al otro, lo cual facilitaba las cosas cuando la noche de bodas inevitablemente llegaba. Él había visto mujeres odiar por siempre a sus esposos por haberlas forzado y hombres jactarse de su poder sobre sus débiles esposas. Él no quería eso; y su Sarah, no era débil. Él podía aconsejarle, mas, ella no iba a creer en algo que él le dijera, ¿o sí? Sarah giró su rostro y lo encontró con ese gesto meditabundo.

-¿Cómo… sería?- se atrevió a cuestionar con la garganta seca. Él parpadeó anonadado. Ella se sonrojó descendiendo la mirada. -Quiero decir…, el… cortejo. En la tierra…, los muchachos llevan a sus novias al cine o a cenar, o ambas cosas…; van al parque, les regalan flores… Bueno, algunos; y…- la mano del soberano se acomodó sobre la femenina mejilla hasta que consiguió capturar su mirada.

-Sería como ésta noche, como éste momento, mi cosa preciosa…- susurró viendo aquellos labios que entreabiertos invitaban a ser besados. -Será como esa cena a solas en el jardín…; como aquel beso en el balcón del Ballroom…; aquí no hay cines, pero…, podemos ir a bailes y a teatros, si gustas. Yo prefiero disfrutar éste tipo de espectáculos.- indicó el lago. -Mas, si a ti te gusta el teatro, estará bien para mí. Flores siempre tendrás, pese a que ninguna podrá ser lo suficientemente hermosa para ti.- sonrió con dulzura, recorriendo ahora la agraciada nariz con su dedo índice. -Y…, te conseguiré chocolates y de esos horribles muñecos peludos como los que tenías en tu cuarto.- ella estaba dentro de sus ojos; ella podía verse allí. No podía explicarlo, pero…, ella estaba allí. -¿Eso te agradaría?- Sarah no podía contestar perdida en él. -¿Sarah?

-Sí.- respondió con la misma expresión que en su primer Ballroom. Jareth sonrió aliviado.

-Sí.- repitió. -Gracias.- ella parpadeó obligándose a despertar; para volver a vivir un sueño, en el cual, él la estaba besando con ternura y pausa. El beso fue quebrado con un suspiro de aquellos labios varoniles que sonrieron, en tanto, los femeninos párpados lentamente revelaban las verdes lagunas en aquel bello rostro. -Los besos son parte del galanteo.

-¿También… los anteriores?

-Quizás.- sus labios volvieron a curvarse. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Que no puedes solamente decir 'sí' o 'no'?

-Quizás.- reiteró con el mismo tono. Ella dejó escapar una especie de gruñido.

-¡Tú…!- él rió ahora sobre su cuello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es demasiado tentador!

-¡Te comportas como un niño!- le recriminó tratando de empujarlo.

-¿Estás segura que soy yo?- continuó bromeando. -'¡No es justo!'

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es!- se encaprichó.

-¿No, verdad?- la estudió de soslayo con entretenimiento. -La pobre chiquitita entre los brazos de un poderoso y maléfico, pero, apuesto rey que vive molestándola y robándole besos.- ella se mordió el labio inferior para no sonreír, aunque no supiera bien por qué, pues, esa no era más que la mera verdad. Jareth inclinó su rostro levemente y pudo advertir su gesto. -¡Qué lástima! Y todas esas…, otras pobres chiquititas tendrán que conformarse con correr el laberinto o con sus sueños, si es que los aceptan… ¡Qué lástima!

-Si quieres, ofréceles un lugar entre tus innumerables cortesanas.- siseó ella entre divertida y algo picada.

-Ésa es una excelente idea, querida mía.- le sonrió con desparpajo. -Ya estás pensando como una reina.

-¡¿Qué?!- giró tanto para verle que quedaron frente a frente.

-Bueno, tú no me contestaste si querías que me deshiciera de ellas o no. Y, ahora, sugieres que tome otras, así que…, supuse…

-¡Pues, supones mal! ¡Quizás soy ingenua en… en… muchas cosas! ¡¿Pero, no soy tonta, sabes?!- Jareth advirtió que en verdad estaba molesta. ¿Tanto le perturbaba que otra tuviera su atención? Interesante.

-¿Tonta? ¿Y, por qué lo serías, mi conejita?

-¡Porque…!- ella se sentía tan malograda en hallar una respuesta que le diera la victoria en esa mínima batalla. -¡Te odio!

-Bueno, sí. Si me odias es porque eres tonta, ¿por qué más sería?- seguía él con su serena voz. -Con más razón tendría que tener a mi lado mujeres que me amen, ¿no crees? Después de todo, las cortesanas están para brindarle a su rey lo que la reina no puede o no quiere.- atajó la chaqueta que casi cayó sobre su rostro. Sarah se incorporó y empezó a direccionarse hacia el castillo. -¿Por qué simplemente dices que estás celosa o que no quieres compartirme?- murmuró para sí antes de ir por ella igualando su velocidad, la cual parecía depender según su grado de enojo. -¡Sarah, espera!- pidió ya a pocos pasos de la joven.

-¡Déjame sola!- le gritó sin detenerse casi alcanzando los límites _Goblin __City_, por el lado contrario de donde estaban las puertas principales. Ninguna luz se veía, excepto la de la luna y el farolito de la escondida taberna '_One__-__eyed__chicken_,' la más frecuentada por los goblins.

-¡Está bien! ¿Qué prefieres, el oubliette o la mazmorra? También tengo un cuarto de torturas, quizás, ese resulte más de tu agrado.- seguía burlándose.

-¡Seguro que sí si allí encuentro algo para golpearte!- clamó caminando con más prisa y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo intentando mantener el calor que le había dado la chaqueta que ahora estaba nuevamente en poder de su dueño. Sarah pasó junto a un goblin ebrio que elevó su copa a ella antes de quedar inconsciente sobre un montón de heno a un lado de la puerta de la pintoresca '_One__-__eyed__chicken_.'

-¡Vaya, vaya, cosita!- clamó Jareth con juerga. -¿Con que te gustan ese tipo de juegos, eh? ¡Y yo que te hacía tan inocente!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- giró echa un torbellino y él siguió avanzando hacia ella. Por suerte el pueblo descansaba plenamente, a no ser por algún gato que paseaba por los techos y algún inaudible cocleo de las gallinas que los habían advertido y parecían quejarse por la interrupción de su sueño.

-¿Yo?- cuestionó con fingido candor -'Nada. Nada. Tralalá.'- ella apretó los dientes antes de darle otra vez la espalda.

-¡Estúpido Rey Goblin!- exclamó atravesando el sendero de piedras y tierra entre las pequeñas casas. Si Sarah superaba en altura a la mayoría del las de un piso, Jareth casi podía tocar el techo de las de dos. Obviamente esa era la villa de los goblins más revoltosos y pequeños.

-¡Niña necia!- le respondió molesto ante esas dos palabras, mas, no demasiado. Éste era otro desafío, ¿verdad?

-¡Odioso!

-¡Ingrata!- continuaban echándose flores a la par que avanzaban, hacia el aún lejano castillo.

-¡Tramposo!

-¡Mentirosa!- ésta vez ella fue quién se dirigió hacia él con los puños prietos a los lados de su cadera. En el sendero, casi pisa a una rata goblin, como aquella que había subido con un cuchillo a atacar a Ludo aquella vez. Esta chilló y se escabulló hacia un barril junto al muro de una de las casitas.

-¡¿Cómo osas decirme…?!

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear de nuevo?- la provocó con sorna. -Todavía no me he enterado por qué fueron todos esos otros golpes. 'Quizás'- remarcó adrede -sea tu forma de mostrar tu pasión, y 'quizás' por eso te gustaría ver el cuarto de tortura.

-¡Cállate!- espetó ella echando fuego por sus ojos y poniéndose frente a él, tratando de verse amenazante. Si lo lograba, no estaba segura porque a él no se le borraba esa irritante mueca de los labios y ese mortificante brillo en su mirada.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó volcando despreocupadamente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¡Porque…! ¡Te odio!- él sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso ya lo dijiste antes, cosita.- ella dio un último grito de frustración tratando de regresar sobre sus propios pasos. Jareth extendió sus brazos y sujetándola de los hombros la presionó contra su cuerpo. -Siempre repites eso. Me pregunto con qué lo comparas. ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a tener una base de comparación?

-¡No te atrevas!- le advirtió ella al notar su mirada entrecerrada. -¡Si me pones un sólo dedo encima…!- no pudo clamar más nada porque ya no estaban en el paradisíaco lago, ni en medio de la ciudad, sino en el vacío y agónicamente iluminado centro del Ballroom, donde se hallaban todos aquellos coloridos almohadones.

-Cuatro, cinco…- contaba el monarca, entre tanto, tintinaba los dedos en la desnuda piel de la espalda de la iracunda muchacha. ¡¿Cómo podía un simple roce de él en su espalda hacerla temblar?! ¡Y con sus guantes! -Bueno, debo informarte que todos mis dedos están encima tuyo.- arrojó la chaqueta a un lado. -¿Me permite ésta pieza, My Lady?

-¡No hay ninguna música!- espetó enfadada. -¡Y no quiero bailar contigo!

-Entonces…, me veo obligado a conseguir que te relajes.- la levantó en brazos pese a las protestas y el pataleo.

-¡Suéltame!- sintió cómo él se arrodilló y la acomodó entre los almohadones. Ella intentó incorporarse, mas, él no se lo permitió arrinconándola con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Ahora, mi amor; ¿por qué no te tranquilizas un poco y disfrutas?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame en paz!- gritó intentando escaparse, mas, ésta vez, sus brazos fueron sujetos por fuertes manos y terminaron sometidos por encima de su cabeza. -¡Aléjate!- se desesperó más.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó mirándola con intensidad. "Debería enojarme; sé que debería. ¡Pero, qué fuego, mi nena!" -¿Porque me temes?

-¡No!- respondió rebelde. -¡Te odio!

-¡Oh, sí! Me recordaste que debía darte una lección sobre eso.- su rostro se aproximó hacia el suyo. Sarah no dejó de pelear, aún con sus mejillas coloradas. Pero, cuando esos labios se apoderaban de los suyos…, lentamente, provocativamente…, su mente se ponía en blanco. El efecto era como aquel maldito primer durazno…; y él sabía como el siguiente, igual de fresco, igual de dulce…


	25. Jareth Y El Rey Goblin

CAPÍTULO 25: JARETH Y EL REY GOBLIN

CAPÍTULO 25: JARETH Y EL REY GOBLIN.

N/A: ¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, al menos a la parte de él que sigue esta historia. Me alegra que les haya gustado la escena del lago, es una de mis favoritas, con una conversación tan íntima entre Jareth y Sarah. Bueno, ya ella pudo descargar un poco todo su dolor ante sus pérdidas y eso juega a favor de nuestro… (Perdón, me están diciendo algo… ¿Por qué voy a poner eso…? ¡¿Oh, bien, cómo negarme?! Nuestro loable, colosal e ilustre soberano. ¿Conforme? Bueno, me debes una... Ya pensaré en cómo cobrarme…, ¬ . ¬ no te preocupes.) Ahora, me alegra saber que les agradara el pequeño recorrido de Goblin City. Les recomiendo mucho "One-eyed Chicken", si bien la higiene no es lo suyo preparan una buena 'ale.' Si es que no les importa compartir la mesa con goblins y bichos… No se hagan ilusiones, allí no estará el Rey Goblin. No vayan con Conrad o les hará pasar vergüenza, no por que se emborrache, sino por las monerías que hace (él no necesita alcohol para ello). Lo digo por experiencia, de hecho dejaré pasar un tiempo antes de volver. ¿Entendido, Lain3X, Krissel? Si no quieren ser reconocidas por semanas por alguna broma que les juegue 'ALGUIEN', les recomiendo NO ir con ÉL. Yo lo aprendí de la peor forma… (Suspiro) Creo que ahí va la respuesta a tu pregunta, Lain3X, con respecto a qué tan inocente puede ser el susodicho.

Bueno, la familia de Jareth seguirá dando apoyo psicológico a nuestros dos protagonistas, ¿alguien del público es psicopedagogo? Aquí tenemos a un niño de unos diecinueve años humanos, cuyo nombre empieza con 'C.' ¡Ejem! Hablando de 'C,' Conrad es el único soltero, Erwin es viudo, así que ya tenemos a dos libres. Con respecto a si seguirán así, hago como las estrellas y políticos cuando no quieren rebelar sus trapos, 'sin comentarios.' (¡Jua, jua! ¡Ahora sé cómo se siente ser algo perversa!) Lo importante es que por ahora están solitos.

Más allá de los malentendidos entre Sarah y Jareth, temo que ahí hay mucha… frustración, ustedes saben… muchas ganas pero nada, los pone un poquito sacados (jeje). Darkalma, (¡Bienvenida!) entiendo tus ganas de que Sarah se avive, (todas decimos, '¿Cómo Sarah puede ser tan boba?' Pero, dejemos de lado nuestras ganas de asediar a Jareth y pensemos, (no sé qué edad tengan, pero, yo ya no soy una adolescente, más quisiera) que con 15 años, sin experiencia y que te la tengas que ver con un hombre maduro, lejos de tu hogar y no por propia elección, creo que no es tan fácil, por más atractivo que resulte el hombre en cuestión. Creo que por momentos bajarías la guardia y por otros te dirías '¡¿Oh, mi Dios?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?' Además, pienso que en el último capítulo ya se han comprendido un poquito más, y el problema empezó con los celos de Sarah por las cortesanas. ¡Y vamos, que hay gente adulta que son peores que los adolescentes en esa cuestión! Igual, no se preocupen, que pese a sus idas y venidas estos dos ya van avanzando, creo que en el anterior lo hicieron pese a los celos. Bueno, cambiando de tema, si en el capítulo anterior envidiaban a Sarah, a ver cómo les queda el ojo con este. (Yo mataría por estar en su lugar, especialmente por… Bueno, ya verán.) Antes de pasar al capítulo, les doy las gracias como siempre por apoyar mi fic y por tooooooooodas sus palabras de aliento. (No me equivoqué, tiene muchas 'o' porque son muchas.) Así que gracias, Krissel; Lain3X; Kayla; Dogmalaley (que debes estar disfrutando de tus vacaciones en Cadiz. ¡Luego nos cuentas un poquito cómo te ha ido!); Darkalma.  ¡Oh, por allí anda megumisakura también, no sé si has llegado hasta aquí, pero, ahí te van saludos! Y gracias por haber leído Ruego Tu Perdón. He hecho una secuela, cortita como esa, no sé si tiene la misma calidad, calidez, y todo lo que empiece con 'c' (hoy la tengo con esa letra, ¿qué se va a hacer?) pero, ahí está para quienes se quedaron con ganas de ver un poquito más de esa Sarah tan distinta a esta. Se llama "¡Larga vida a la Reina!" NO habrá una tercera. Ya saben el dicho de que segundas partes nunca fueron buenas, o algo así. Ya he visto que algunas ya la han encontrado sin mi publicidad aquí. 

Bueno, basta de verbosidad (la palabra del día, jeje) y a la acción.

Disclaimer: Último boletín; Labyrinth sigue sin pertenecerme. Sí soy la creadora de estos dos eficientes goblins llamados Twig y Brisky. ¿Qué sería de nuestro Rey Goblin y de Sarah sin ellos? ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?!

Los labios de Sarah eran tan suaves como los pétalos de una rosa, pensaba el Rey Goblin ahora besando su cuello. Para ser justo, toda su piel lo era, recapacitó. Podía sentir cómo se dejaba llevar por sus besos, cómo sus brazos se unieron detrás de su cuello para no dejarlo apartarse, como si eso fuera necesario. Y de nuevo se adueñó de sus labios. "Sí, mi amor. Respóndeme, dale esperanzas a éste tonto corazón que late tan rápido."

"Esto es insano. ¡Lo odio! ¡¿Por qué me obliga?! ¡¿Por qué yo…?!." Suspiró cuando sintió la caricia que recorría su espalda hasta la cintura, ida y vuelta; cuidando no descender hasta el final del escote. La masculina boca otra vez conquistaba la garganta siguiendo senderos invisibles hacia la oreja, donde dientes y lengua jugaron con ella. "¿Por qué él tiene poder sobre mí…, aún sin usarlo? ¡¿Por qué?!" Sarah dejó escapar su respiración con alivio cuando él se detuvo y alzó un tanto su torso para verla a los ojos. Si él no se hubiera detenido… no estaba segura de poder detenerlo, de querer detenerlo. Se ruborizó ante sus propios pensamientos. ¡¿Desde cuándo ella pensaba así de él?! "¡Es el Rey Goblin, Sarah; recuérdalo! ¡Es malvado y… y… todo lo demás que ya sabes!"

-¿Todavía me odias, mi nena?- cuestionó con la mirada llena de ardor, pero, con advertencia de que pensara bien la respuesta.

Sarah sabía que si le decía que sí sería darle la oportunidad de que siguiera mortificándola con sus besos y caricias. De lo contrario, sería darle a entender que estaba ganando terreno. ¡Nunca podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas! La primera porque ella no podía evitar hacerse dócil en sus manos, la segunda porque… ¡no, eso! ¿Pero, qué decirle entonces?

-Yo… no sé.- Más que una respuesta pareció una pregunta. -Ciertamente que no me simpatizas.- agregó sin poder evitar su genio. "Y como toda rosa tiene sus espinas," meditó él con sorna.

-¡Oh!- exclamó con desinterés. -Entonces, debemos estar seguros. No es bueno estar… a medias tintas.- "Y nosotros estaremos así por todo un mes. Los dioses me amparen." Suspiró.

-¡A mí no me interesa estar a medias tintas!- en cuanto ella vio la atrevida sonrisa se dio cuenta de su error. -¡Quiero decir… que no quiero…! ¡Que no me preocupa seguir así!

-Pero…, tú no estás segura de si me odias o no.- le hizo ver él con falsa confusión sentándose a su lado sobre las rodillas. -Eso no es muy productivo para ambos. ¿Qué si… a alguno de los dos se le ocurre enamorarse del otro sin saber cuánto odio hay de por medio? Necesitamos estar seguros de eso.

-¡Yo no me…!- no pudo terminar la frase porque él la hizo girar. -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué estás…?!- trató de volver a su anterior posición, pero, él puso más empeño y logró dejarla boca abajo. Sarah apenas pudo respirar al ver que él pasó una rodilla sobre sus piernas, quedando éstas entre las suyas y mientras él permanecía entre arrodillado y sentado sobre ella.

-Tan hermosa…- susurró viendo la espalda descubierta.

-¡Jareth, déjame!- protestaba ella con su mejilla pegada al almohadón, pues, él tenía una de sus manos sobre su cuello para que no pudiera elevarse.

-Relájate, Sarah. Estás muy nerviosa; si a los quince estás así creo que voy a enviudar antes de cumplir los ochocientos.- rió por lo bajo y corrió unos oscuros mechones de cabello hacia uno de los lados.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacerme?!- protestaba ella.

-Mh…; déjame pensar…- se llevó un dedo a los labios viendo hacia arriba. -Se me ocurren muchas cosas. ¿Y a ti?- Sarah reconocía el tono; todavía estaba burlándose de ella. Sus dos manos se apoyaron sobre los tensos músculos del cuello de la joven y comenzaron a masajearlos.

-¡Déjame levantar!

-Sh… ¿No te dije que te tranquilizaras y disfrutaras, mi mascota?

-¡Yo no soy tu mascota, 'Rey Goblin'!- lo nombró adrede. Una de las enguantadas manos abandonó la espalda de la chica. -¡Ay!- se sobresaltó al sentir un pellizco en su nalga. -¡¿Pero…, cómo te atreves…?!

-¿Perdón?- cuestionó con inocencia; nuevamente las dos manos enguantadas volvían a trabajar sobre la espalda de Sarah.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso que hiciste?!- espetó ella aún intentando incorporarse.

-¿Le preguntas a Jareth o al… 'Rey Goblin'? ¿Te dije que tengo un problema de doble personalidad?- le sonrió con triunfo; los dedos envueltos en cuero nunca dejaron de trabajar sobre la suave piel de la chica.

-¡Eres…!- golpeó los puños contra los mullidos cojines con irritación y lo oyó reír.

-Jareth es un caballero…;- pareció hacer una pausa para replanteárselo. -Bueno, la mayoría de las veces. Por otro lado,- sonrió con maldad aunque ella no lo viera, no importaba. Él sabía cómo iba a reaccionar -ése 'Rey Goblin' puede llegar a ser toooodo un problema, si se me permite decir.- apretó los labios para que no se escapara una risotada. -Manoseando jovencitas como si fueran suyas, torturándolas de las maneras más libertinas que puedas imaginar.- hizo otra pausa adrede donde suspiró como si en verdad el tema le preocupara. -A veces…, es taaaaan difícil distinguir entre uno y otro.- Sarah no respiraba. Sus ojos jamás habían estado tan abiertos de horror y sorpresa. Y con él, eso se convertía en un estado constante.

-¡Ya no quiero estar contigo! ¡Déjame ir!- comenzó a retorcerse y él sólo se largó a reír y respetando el espacio entre ambos, se inclinó sobre ella para que dejara de pelear.

-¡Tranquila!- le pidió aún ahogado por su hilaridad. -¡Quédate quieta, Sarah!- consiguió que ella ya no se moviera, o quizás, sólo se había cansado. Ella podía sentir la calidez de su barbilla sobre su hombro. -Ingenua.- depositó un beso junto al bretel.

-Por favor…- pareció rogar ella. Él se enderezó.

-Ya basta.- ordenó. -Cierra los ojos y cálmate. Actúas como si yo fuera a aprovecharme.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué fue lo del oubliette?- su voz fue satírica.

-¿Sólo por unos besos que respondiste y una mano que te sostuvo para que no cayeras?- se burló. -¡Qué susceptible!

-¡¿Una mano que me sostenía?! ¡Eres un…!

-Sí; sí. Lo sé, mi querida. Un encanto. ¿Cuántas tienen la fortuna de que su novio les dé un masaje para que su histeria no las consuma?

-¡Yo no soy histérica!- intentó verle. -¡Tú me pones nerviosa!

-¿Realmente?- se acercó a su oído. -¿Y…, tu corazón se agita con sólo verme?- su voz continuaba risueña; si bien le gustaría escuchar una respuesta sincera y positiva.

-¡Salte de encima mío!- fue lo que ella le respondió. Largando una carcajada, él regresó a su posición, descendiendo los masajes lentamente rumbo a la cintura.

-Me saldré cuando te aflojes. En verdad no es bueno que estés así de nerviosa. Tal vez sería bueno que bebieras algún té para aliviar tus nervios.

-Si tanto te preocupas, entonces, no me hagas enfurecer.- comenzó a dejarse llevar por los resultados de sus cuidados, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con placer.

-Pero; es que te ves realmente bella cuando te enfadas. Parece que tuvieras dos hogueras en los ojos y que fueras capaz de matar a alguien. Es gracioso.- ahora masajeaba su cintura con sus pulgares.

-Me alegra que te diviertan mis desgracias, 'Rey Goblin.'- y fue cuando sintió posarse los labios en una cadena de besos que comenzó en su nuca y siguió el trazo de su columna; todos sus nervios parecieron transmitirlo a su cuerpo entero.

-Sigue llamándome así y no puedo asegurarte si sacarás lo mejor de mí, pero…, tampoco te desagradará.- le advirtió dando un pequeño mordisco a la altura de la cintura que la hizo enderezar más su espalda.

-¿Ya… podemos irnos?

-¿Prefieres el lecho?- cuestionó con picardía. Ella apretó los dientes y cerró los puños.

-¡Jareth…!- el nombrado rió por lo bajo, en tanto, se incorporaba. Sarah giró sobre su espalda.

-De acuerdo. Vamos a la cama, entonces.- ella se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó. -¿No? ¿Una tienda? ¿Al aire libre? ¿En la sala del trono?- extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la aceptó.

-Yo quiero estar en MI cama.

-¡Ah!- respondió con impavidez. -Por mí está bien. Me gusta tu cama.

-¡No te soporto!- él la abrazó riendo.

-Quizás. ¿Pero…, qué harías sin mí, mi chiquitita?- la trajo más para sí. -La vida sería muy aburrida, ¿no crees?- susurró sugestivo. Ella lo fulminó.

-¡Mejor eso que vivir a los sobresaltos! ¡Tú…!- los labios la acallaron y ella pareció perder la consciencia. Cuando abrió los ojos, ya estaban frente a la puerta de su dormitorio. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió con dulzura.

-Que descanses, mi Sarah. Mañana pasaremos todo el día con mi familia. Cuando se vayan… te llevaré a pasear. ¿Aceptas?

-¿Vas a molestarme?- se forzó en mostrarse enojada, pues, la verdad es que ya se había olvidado.

-Quizás.- rió suavemente.

-¡Eres insoportable!- le recriminó agotada golpeándolo levemente en medio de su pecho y su mano quedó allí capturada por la suya.

-Pero, Sarah, también soy irresistible.- ella no pudo evitar reír a la par que giró sus ojos.

-Creo que tienes razón. No llegaré a tu octocentésimo cumpleaños.- Otra vez la mano aferró la barbilla y un beso ya más ligero, pero, igualmente cariñoso.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero, 'es sólo por siempre; no mucho en realidad.'- ella suspiró rendida, en tanto, él abrió la puerta por ella. -Buenas noches, cosa preciosa.

-Buenas noches…, Jareth.- tragó al verlo sonreír con cierta ternura y se obligó a caminar hacia el interior. La puerta tras ella se cerró dejándola sola. Aquellas palabras retumbaban en su mente. 'Es sólo por siempre; no mucho en realidad.' -Eso temo.- murmuró antes de que apareciera Twig para ayudarla a desvestirse.

Por la mañana siguiente, Sarah fue vestida en un bello vestido verde claro que resaltaba más sus ojos. Y su cabello fue recogido únicamente con una hebilla, tal cual solía hacerlo ella en el Aboveground.

Sarah advirtió que Twig parecía estar de muy buen talante esa mañana; más de lo usual. Y la estudió a través del espejo, en tanto, la goblin iba y venía de un lado a otro salmodiando una melodía.

-Tú pareces muy alegre hoy, Twig. ¿Qué es?- le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- rió ella. -¡Nada en realidad! ¡Sólo que me levanté con un buen presentimiento!- volvió a reír. La humana la observó con cierto recelo, sus pensamientos fueron irrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta. -¡Ya voy!- canturreó Twig dirigiéndose hacia la entrada y entornando la puerta. -¡Oh, Su Majestad! ¡Muy buenos días!

-Buenos días, Twig.- La muchacha pudo oír que la voz del monarca tenía un tono de sorpresa. -¿Lady Sarah ya está lista para tomar su desayuno?

-¡Por supuesto, Su Alteza! ¡En un minuto estará con usted!- volvió hacia la chica. -My Lady, Su Majestad le aguarda para acompañarla hasta el comedor.

-¡Oh!- Sarah se incorporó sorprendida e inconscientemente dirigió una última mirada a su reflejo. -Ya estoy.- fue hacia la puerta donde se halló con un sonriente Rey Goblin ataviado con una camisa blanca, pantalones grises y un chaleco claro verde oliva con unos bordados celtas en el frente.

-Buenos días, mi Sarah.- le sonrió con calidez y ella tratando de controlar su rubor se mordió los labios antes de responder, mientras, él la examinaba complacido.

-Buenos días…, Jareth.

-Luces encantadora ésta mañana.

-Gracias.- respondió casi en un susurro y su mirada descendió por un segundo y volvió a enfrentar a aquella otra.

-¿Tienes apetito?- galante, le ofreció su brazo.

-Bastante.- ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa más relajada y comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo.

Twig se asomó para espiarlos con un brillo travieso en su mirada y una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella no iba a confesar que, cuando por la noche, aguardando a Sarah para cambiar las ropas de fiesta por las de dormir los había escuchado hablar. Si sólo fueran más sinceros consigo mismos. Suspiró y una figura del otro lado del corredor que se detuvo junto a ella le llamó la atención.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo van?

-Creo que mejor de lo que esperábamos, Brisky.- rió la criada viendo al sirviente personal del rey. -Ella parecía más sosegada ésta mañana.- Brisky arqueó una ceja, al igual que un mayordomo inglés haría. -¿Y Su Majestad?

-Bueno, sinceramente, hoy lo noté muy animado. Aunque su humor ha mejorado considerablemente desde su victoria sobre Lady Sarah, claro.

-¡Debemos mantenernos firmes, Brisky!- afirmó ella con las manos en las caderas viendo hacia arriba al otro goblin.

-Para mí es fácil, señora mía. Es usted quien tiene el hueso duro de roer.- sonrió.

-¡Oh…!- clamó ella golpeándole el estómago con su mano. -¡No hables así de My Lady! Ella es una buena muchacha.

-¡Yo nunca dije lo contrario, Twig! Tenemos años de servir a My Lord, y ambos sabemos que jamás tuvo una joven tan a su medida.

-Eso es cierto.- afirmó junto a un suspiro.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Twig?- cuestionó él ya próximos a las escaleras que los conducirían al piso inferior.

-No lo sé. Yo le pregunté lo mismo. Ella dijo que tenía un buen presentimiento.- Jareth elevó una cuestionante ceja.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé. Ella está… No sé si rara, pero…, demasiado alegre, quizás.

-Oh. Bueno, debe haber algo en el aire, entonces. Brisky también estaba algo extraño hoy.- ella lo observó como si de pronto algo le hubiera venido en mente.

-¿Jareth?- lo nombró junto al primer escalón. -¿Ellos están casados?- la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Bueno…, Brisky es soltero. Twig, es viuda. Su esposo fue un gran soldado y murió poco después de casados, desde entonces, ella comenzó a trabajar para mí. Brisky ya era parte de mis criados.

-¿No crees que, quizás…, ellos se gusten?- Jareth la miró divertido. ¿Qué era esto? ¿De repente todo el mundo debía gustarse? Aunque ese tipo de fantasías eran típicas de las niñas. Todo tenía que tener su otra mitad; él no estaba en contra de ello.

-Los conozco desde hace tiempo, y… no creo.

-¿Por qué no?- pareció enfadarse por destruir su romántico sueño. Él tenía muchos románticos sueños para ofrecerle a ella.

-Porque nunca he visto nada entre esos dos. Por eso. Cada quien hace lo que debe y eso es todo. Se hablan lo justo y necesario. Y Brisky es muy… apático.- él dejó el último escalón, giró al sentir que ella se quedó atrás. Allí estaba, manos en las caderas, labios fruncidos en desafío, mirada haciendo juego.

-¿Y tú qué puedes saber?- él sonrió con mofa y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que sé? ¿No te parece que es una propuesta un tanto… osada para una chiquitita como tú?- se aproximó a ella, sus ojos al mismo nivel gracias a los peldaños. -¿No puedes esperar hasta que nos casemos, querida mía?- ella estrechó los párpados. ¡¿No se cansaba de ser tan descarado?!

-Jareth…, sabes bien que no es eso lo que quise decir.

-¿No? ¿Y…, entonces? ¿Por qué tú vas a saber más que yo del tema? Dime.- la peleó. Recorriendo con su vista el techo, ella trató de pensar en algo. ¡Diablos! Finalmente resopló.

-¡De acuerdo!- sacudió sus manos hacia los lados. -¡Tú ganas! ¡No sé nada de eso! ¡Sólo pensé que sería lindo!

-Sí.- dijo él con sus manos ahora en la estrecha cintura de la joven. -Sería muy lindo.- se tomó la libertad de posar los labios con suavidad sobre los de ella. Sarah abrió los ojos ante la primera sorpresa y luego se relajó. Después de todo, él era su novio, ¿no? Y… sería su esposo. "Esas son excusas, Sarah. Te gusta." "¡Cállate, Sarah!"

N/A: He visto en el nuevo ítem reader traffic (o algo así no recuerdo bien) que hay gente de Argentina leyendo esto. ¡Che, a vos te hablo, sí; enviame un pm, es bueno saber que no soy la única 'fanfictionense' en este país!


	26. ¡Qué Linda Sorpresa!

CAPÍTULO 26: WHAT A NICE SURPRISE

CAPÍTULO 26: WHAT A NICE SURPRISE! (¡QUÉ LINDA SORPRESA!)

N/A: ¡Hola, nuevamente! Gracias por permanecer en este canal… (Abriendo los ojos más de lo normal) ¿Quién rayos cambió mi diálogo? (Mira a Conrad que misteriosamente está silbando una tonada, mirando al cielo; manos cruzadas tras la espalda. Sospechosamente angelical…) ¿CONRAD?

-Lo siento, creo que me llama papi. ¡Y por cierto, Krissel, tienes razón, soy GENIAL! XD - ¡POP! AmaterazuHime parpadea incrédula.

Bueno, al menos no se ha quedado perturbando por aquí. Es bueno ver cómo van apareciendo nuevas personas. ¡Me da mucha alegría! Así como también ver siempre a las mismas. (Después de 25 capítulos uno les va tomando cariño : ) ) Moonlightgirl, sí que puedes ser cruel, ¿acaso eres pariente de Jareth o de Sarah? (Risas) ¡Jeje! Gracias, por la broma y las alentadoras palabras. Todas envidiamos a Sarah, es un hecho comprobado científicamente, es más, menos mal que no hemos sido nosotras las protagonistas de la peli, que sino, Henson se hubiera visto envuelto como director de una película MA. ¡Jaja! ¡Neko-chan, bienvenida a bordo! Bueno, esto no es un barco pirata, pero, solemos viajar en burbujas…, así que la expresión es aplicable. ¡Mahina.D, bienvenida, compatriota! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que tenía que haber alguien más en estas tierras con un poco de interés en la lectura de este género! ¡Soy tan feliz! T.T Krissel, amenaza a tu papá con el Rey Goblin por llevarse tu ordenador. ¦D ¿Yo he hablado de guerras? · . · Creo que estás confundida por la charla que tuvieron en el lago cuando él habla sobre el balance de los mundos y que sí o sí deben consumar su unión y dar un heredero. No es guerra lo que hay de por medio, sino simplemente devastación o algo por el estilo. (Uds. saben, todos los planetas alineados; o antiguamente los eclipses…, algo de esa especie) Y en cuanto a que él prometió una vida, se refiere a dar vida a un hijo, ya que Toby dejó su mundo, y en caso de no tenerlo, él asegura que una vida dará y ahí ya no habla de dar vida a su hijo. Todo lo contrario, "un pequeño sacrificio de mi parte por vivir contigo tanto como pueda y mantener la armonía entre ambos universos."(o sea, la suya para pagar la falta de Toby o su heredero. Jeje, sólo un poco de dramatismo allí y de cuánto significa Sarah para él, sin dejar de lado su deber como Rey Goblin.) Igual, ya llegará algún ser maligno a romper la armonía y algo más, mucho más adelante. En cuanto a la soltería de Conrad, ya hasta pensamos regalarlo con moño... (Conrad cuadro 1: º º'! cuadro 2: ╥ . ╥) ¡Je, je, je! (Cuadro 3: # ) Oh-oh. No sé por qué, pero, temo que no debí decir eso... ¡GLUP! ¡Ejem! Con respecto a la cantidad de capítulos, bueno, multipliquen los de hasta ahora por dos y a esos réstenles unos cuantos. JEJEJEJE. (En verdad se me está pegando esto de ser malvada. Debe ser por la mala compañía, ustedes saben, nombres con 'J' o en su defecto 'RG,' también 'C', a veces 'G' o 'A' y hasta 'E' tan seriecito que parece. Sí incluso también la 'S.' ¡¿Ondine, en verdad quieres que él se ponga más vanidoso de lo que ya es, no?! Creo que 'Rey Goblin' le va de perilla, como un resumen de su persona. . "My treasssure… Issssss mine! Gollum! Gollum!" ¡JAJAJA!¡Lain3x, gracias por tanto halago! ¡Vas a hacer que me vuelva archiengreída como cierto Rey Go…! ¡Auch…! (Un cetro cae en medio de su cabeza) ¿Por qué el maltrato, después de todas las fans que te estoy consiguiendo?

-Ellas me aman aún sin ti. Y TÚ trabajas para mí tan sólo para hacerles ver una vez más qué apuesto y encantador soy.- sus labios dibujan una cínica sonrisa.

-¡¿Desde cuándo trabajo para ti?!

-Desde que YO lo decidí, por supuesto.- ¡PLAFF! El susodicho se acerca a ver a la pobre mujer desparramada (aparentemente inconsciente) en el suelo. -Por favor, den unos segundos a AmaterazuHime que está en completo shock. No es para menos tan feliz como está de estar a mi servicio.- (Lo malo es que él realmente lo cree así.)

-¡Qué a tu servicio ni nada! ¡Por lo menos podrías haberme levantado o… algo! ¬.¬ - AmaterazuHime se incorpora de un salto. -¡Y si vuelves a insinuar eso… buscaré la manera de que Sarah se escape de tus gar…!- AmaterazuHime queda obnubilada ante la esfera de cristal con la que él está jugando diestramente. -Lindas, encantadoras y… sugestivas garras… tuyas…- sus labios tienen una estúpida sonrisa.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-¿Para… mí?- interrogó confundida.

-NO vas a conseguir mucho de esa manera.- advirtió con un fingido suspiro. Ella sacude su cabeza saliendo del encantamiento.

-¡De acuerdo, chantajista, para ti!

-¡Aww…! ¡Qué dulce y chiquita!- el pelo de AmaterazuHime se ve completamente desordenado cual cabeza de perro, frotada y palmeada por una mano enguantada. -¿Escapaste del kindergarten o eres pariente de Hogbrain?- mientras tanto, ella aprieta dientes y puños para no reaccionar contra un rey. -Bueno, hazte cargo, tengo que ir a… trabajar, tú sabes, acosar a Sarah, hacer maldades con los goblins y nuevamente acosar a Sarah... ¡Wow, que soy muy activo!- se marcha dejando oír su risotada. Amaterazuhime respira hondo para calmar su ira.

-¡No es justo!- exclama pensándose completamente sola. Más carcajadas en el aire. "Esta vez no sólo es una, creo que…" -¡Jareth, tú y tu familia…!- Corre a buscarles. Lo más frustrante es que nunca se dejan encontrar… si así quieren…

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es de mi propiedad. Erwin, Conrad, Alin, Gontran, Twig y Drakke son de mi invención. Bueno, a veces puedo hacer algo como eso. Sí.

Cuando el resto de la familia estaba por descender se encontró con una pareja muy acaramelada a los pies de la escalinata. El rostro de Alin pasó de la incredulidad, a la sorpresa y de la sorpresa a la alegría, viendo a su esposo con una gran y sincera sonrisa que éste le correspondió complaciente. Erwin sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con travesura. Conrad abrió sus ojos y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y… abrir su bocota, claro.

-¡Qué linda sorpresa! ¡Muy buenos días, para ambos, o para uno! Desde aquí no se distingue.- carcajeó el joven fey. Sarah no se atrevió a mirar y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y se asombró al ver que Jareth también tenía un leve color en lo alto de sus mejillas al alzar el rostro hacia su familia.

-¡Conrad!- lo reprendió su hermana por lo bajo.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Conrad!- clamó el rey. -¿A que ahora resultas un muchacho celoso?

-¡Tsk! ¿Por una belleza como tú?- se mofó ya alcanzándolos. -Al menos, que me digas que me aprecias como el otro día.- le sonrió abiertamente poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Sarah con toda confianza, y cruzando una pierna formando una especie de número cuatro con la misma.

-Te apreciaré más a partir de ésta tarde, primito.- le dijo quitándole el brazo de encima de su prometida y trayéndola hacia sí posesivamente. -Ahora, puedes seguir camino.- y el muchacho obedeció con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por las risotadas.

-¡Éste Jareth…!

-¡Oh, lo siento mucho!- clamó Alin abochornada. -Él nunca supo ser discreto.

-Bueno…, supongo que pese al poco tiempo que lo conoce Sarah ya debe haberlo descubierto, ¿no?- la observó con una sonrisa por debajo de su mentón. Ella sólo movió su cabeza, todavía incapaz de ver por mucho tiempo a su feliz amiga a los ojos.

-Vamos, amor.- su esposo la tomó amablemente del codo para conducirla al comedor. Guiñando un ojo a Jareth.

-Sí.

-Buenos días, jovencitos.- los saludó Erwin, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa. -Ignoren al atolondrado que tengo por hijo.- dio una pequeña palmada al rostro de su sobrino.

-Buenos días.- murmuró ella ya menos sonrojada.

-Buenos días, tío Erwin. Él es como el Bog of Eternal Stench. Imposible de ignorar, aunque estés a metros de él.- Erwin rió y continuó camino ya alcanzando la puerta que lo conduciría a la siguiente estancia. Jareth sonrió abrazando a Sarah protectoramente, pues, ella ahora ocultaba su rostro en su camisa a la cual se aferraba como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. -¿Estás bien?

-¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Todos ellos nos vieron…!- él rió ante su incomodidad.

-¿Y? Tú eres mi prometida, mi futura reina.

-¡Pero…! ¡¿Qué van a pensar?! ¡Hasta ayer estábamos peleando!

-Van a pensar lo que deben pensar. Que estamos… conociéndonos un poco mejor, como cualquier pareja. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-¡Pero, Jareth; van a creer que estamos locos! ¡Ayer me encerraste en el oubliette, y yo estaba que explotaba de rabia y…!

-Estamos locos, mi mascota.- acarició con dulzura su mejilla. -Y, tú siempre estás que explotas de rabia.- rió apaciblemente llevando su mano a los labios. -Y yo soy el Rey Goblin. ¿Cómo sino, podríamos vivir en medio de todos éstos?- señaló a una horda de goblins que entraron corriendo, riendo, cayéndose, gritando, cantando y arrojándose cosas hacia la sala del trono. Sarah no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Ellos se están tocando!- clamó uno. Risas cómplices.

-¡Él siempre busca pretextos para toquetearla!- opinó otro y el resto dejó escapar las más francas risotadas. Jareth suspiró ante su desorbitada novia.

-Por favor, no los oigas.- la dejó un momento para ir hacia el numeroso y risueño séquito. -¡CÁLLENSE!- ordenó y hubo un silencio absoluto. -¡Y en cuanto esté a solas con ustedes, les voy a enseñar a respetar a su rey y a su futura reina!- agarró algunos de las orejas y a otros los pateó o arrojó hasta lanzarlos dentro de la sala del trono. Los que se salvaron de sus castigos huyeron antes de que se diera cuenta. El monarca volteó hacia su prometida con un carraspeo. -Bien…- se acomodó el chaleco y las mangas de su camisa. Le brindó una gran sonrisa yendo hacia ella. -¿Todavía con apetito?

-S-sí.- respondió aún azorada. Él tomó su brazo que acomodó sobre el suyo y la guió hacia el comedor, no sin mirar por su hombro a los goblins que seguían divirtiéndose a su costa en la arcada del salón real, lanzándose y lanzándole besos, abrazándose a sí mismos, entre otras cosas. A los oídos de Jareth llegaban las escondidas risitas, al igual que a los de Sarah. Ésta, curiosa hizo ademán de girar su rostro, mas, su compañero se lo impidió.

-¡No!- clamó haciéndola ver al frente con su mano en la mejilla. -Allí no hay nada que ver, créeme.

El resto del día pasó armonioso. Desayunaron y almorzaron con la familia, hablaron de cuánto tardarían en llegar a sus tierras, puesto que partirían en carruaje. Les hicieron jurar que no olvidaran que les habían prometido visitarlos antes del casorio. De todo lo que iban a hacer en la finca; de lo bien que les vendría unos días de descanso antes de la ceremonia, ya que ésta implicaba un montón de arreglos y más trabajo. Cuando se quisieron acordar, ya los carruajes estaban esperando por ellos en las puertas principales del castillo.

-¡Oh, Sarah!- clamó Alin, mientras se abrazaban mutuamente. -¡Estoy tan contenta de que al fin se entiendan!

-Bueno…, todavía no hace un día que no peleamos, me temo.

-¡Aún así no importa!- clamó ella con optimismo. -Lo que sí importa es que están empezando de nuevo y tratando de ser lindos el uno con el otro. ¡Estoy segura de que cuando vayas a la finca no pararás de hablar sobre él! Bueno, por lo menos no hablarás mal de él.- supuso y ambas rieron recordando las confidencias de los días pasados.

-No prometo nada, pero, intentaré.

-Alin, cariño. Vamos, cielo.- Gontran descendió del carruaje para ayudarla a subir.

-¡Ya voy!- clamó y volvió a abrazar a su amiga. -Recuerda que cualquier cosa puedes hablar conmigo con mi cristal. ¿Lo tienes, no?

-Lo tengo.- sonrió con afecto. ¿Cuándo ella había tenido una amiga como esa en el Aboveground? Se sonrieron una vez más antes de que la fey fuera junto a su marido.

-¡Sarah!- clamó Conrad y riendo la abrazó como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y luego se apartó para verla a la cara. -¡Cuídate de éste pervertido! ¡Ahora que nos vamos no hay quién…! ¡AY…!- gritó cuando sintió un tirón de orejas.

-Hijo mío, querido. VE al coche o te dejaré aquí para que tu primo te hospede en uno de sus oubliettes.

-¡Ouch! No era necesaria esa rudeza.- se quejó frotando la oreja. -Adiós, Sarah.- besó su mejilla y la despeinó como si fuera su hermana menor. -¡Nos vemos!

-Bien, Lady Sarah. Créame que me voy con la entera tranquilidad de que mi sobrino se hará completamente responsable de usted. Él es un gran hombre.- sonrió viéndolo.

-¡Tío!- protestó. -Me avergüenzas.

-Es sólo la verdad. My Lady.- tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. -Estaré ansioso esperando volver a verles.

-Gracias, Sir Erwin.- le correspondió Sarah. Y se quedó allí, en tanto, el Rey Goblin acompañaba al otro caballero hasta el coche.

-Ella es una muchacha maravillosa, Jareth.

-Sí; lo sé.- suspiró con gozo. -¿Por qué crees que me he tomado tantas molestias?- Erwin rió por lo bajo.

-Muy bien, mi muchacho. Cuídate.

-No te preocupes.- el fey de más edad ingresó al carruaje sentándose junto a su hijo. Tras cerrar la portezuela el monarca asomó la cabeza dentro del vehículo. -¡Ah, me olvidaba! Primos, les he dejado un… presente debajo del asiento. Pero, deben abrirlos una vez pasada Goblin City, sino, se desvanecerá.

-¿Un presente? ¡Qué amable!- festejó Alin viendo a su hermano frente a ella. -¡Gracias, Jareth!

-De nada.- sonrió con amplitud.

-¡Sí, gracias! ¿Y, a qué se debe?

-Bueno…, digamos que es una pequeña muestra de gratitud. Sé que ustedes fueron un gran soporte para Sarah y… asumo que es gracias a ustedes que nos estamos entendiendo.

-¡Oh, qué dulce!- se mofó Conrad. -Cuando vayas a casa, te recibiré con una rosa en la boca.

-Por favor, Conrad.- le sonrió con sorna. -Cuando vaya a tu casa, llénate la boca de ellas.- hilarante se apartó del carruaje y dio la orden de que partieran. Conrad estalló también en carcajadas.

Ni bien cruzaron los portones de Goblin City, los dos hermanos, ansiosos como niños, buscaron entre risitas bajo sus asientos las cajas envueltas y adornadas con moños que, su primo, el Rey Goblin les había reservado.

-¡No puedo esperar más!- exclamó ella, ya con el obsequio sobre su falda, al igual que Conrad. -¡Quiero ver qué me regaló!

-¡Lo que sea, seguro que no es ropa! Cada día estás más gorda y es imposible saber qué talla tienes.- Alin lo fulminó y le pegó una patada desde su asiento.

-¡Ay-a!

-¡La próxima te irá peor!- le advirtió.

-¡Abran sus regalos y que haya paz!- reclamó su padre que seguidamente observó a su yerno. -Éste será un viaje muy largo, Gontran.

-Cualquier cosa cambiamos lugares, Erwin. No te preocupes.- Los otros dos ya no los escuchaban, rompiendo la envoltura; seguidamente, ya con las cajas abiertas.

-¿Por qué me regaló una alforja con alimentos y una bota con…- la abrió olió el contenido -agua?- se quejó Conrad. Alin se burló de él y miró el interior de la suya.

-¿Una manta? Debe ser por si refresca durante el viaje. ¡Qué considerado!- fue lo primero que vio y la tomó para dársela a su esposo y así poder ver qué más había. Conrad espiaba el contenido del obsequio de su hermana. Una lámpara y un recipiente con paños. Sus rostros se transformaron en expresiones indescifrables y se vieron consternados. -¡Oh, no!- se lamentó ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede, amor?

-¡Nada!- sonrió de repente cerrando la caja. Su padre observó tanto a uno como a otro y sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Nada? ¿Nada? Tralalá.- les dijo. Pues, eso era algo que él frecuentaba decir cuando los pescaba envueltos en alguna travesura y ellos les respondían que no estaban haciendo 'nada.' -¿Pensaron que no se daría cuenta?

-¿Ya anduviste metiendo tu linda naricita en problemas ajenos, cariño?- Gontran le sonrió con amor.

-¡Oh…!- se arrellanó más en el asiento y él la trajo riendo hacia sí.

-¡Bueno, por lo menos, puso comida y agua fresca en el mío!- Conrad no pudo evitar reír con ganas. -¡Ese sinvergüenza! ¡Siempre se entera de todo!

-Y tú aún insistes en jugarle bromas.- le recordó su padre risueño.

Jareth se dirigió hacia Sarah con la vista fija en su persona. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio, en tanto, veía el carruaje alejarse. ¿Casi todo un mes a solas con el Rey Goblin?, pensó tragando saliva. No podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Asustada?- le cuestionó la masculina voz frente a ella, en tanto, las manos se apoyaron en su cintura.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- él acercó sus labios sugestivamente; sus párpados entornados.

-Tú dime.- murmuró. Ella no podía moverse, y no podía hablar. ¿Le parecía o sus piernas estaban temblando?

-No tengo nada por lo qué temer.- porfió ella, aunque sentía más deseos de salir corriendo y meterse bajo la cama como una niñita acobardada. El Rey Goblin rió por lo bajo.

-Me alegra oír eso, cosita.- la besó fugaz. -Ven, vamos a prepararnos para nuestro paseo.

-¡Oh!- clamó, pues, ya casi se había olvidado. -¿Dónde iremos?

-Sorpresa.- le sonrió direccionándola hacia el interior del castillo.

-¡Pero, necesito saberlo para que Twig me ayude a escoger el vestido apropiado!- refutó ella. Ambos estaban por ascender las escaleras que los llevarían a sus alcobas.

-Tú no te preocupes. Twig sabe perfectamente qué hacer.

-¡Pero…!- intentó protestar otra vez.

-Pero, nada.- la dejó junto al cuarto. -Dentro de una hora pasaré a buscarte.- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Twig,- cuestionó Sarah cuando la goblin vino a asistirla con el baño y las vestiduras -tienes idea a dónde él piensa llevarme?- Twig amplió su maternal sonrisa.

-No, My Lady. Ninguna. Sólo me dio instrucciones de cómo usted debería lucir para la ocasión.

-Oh.- hubo un silencio. -¿Y…, no tienes ninguna idea por sus indicaciones?

-Sinceramente, Lady Sarah, no.- tras terminar de ajustar el corset, se dirigió al guardarropa y seleccionó un vestido color avellana cuya falda era adecuada para montar. No era tan ornamentado como los otros, pero, no dejaba de ser hermoso en su simpleza. Viéndolo bien, la muchacha lo comparó con el que había traído consigo del Aboveground. Sólo que su cuello era en forma de bote, y la cíngula que llevaba era en verdad de oro.

-Es bonito.- sonrió. -Parece cómodo.- opinó, en tanto, Twig le ayudaba a ponérselo.

-Sí que lo es. Ahora, su cabello… Déjeme ver…- se puso frente a la muchacha y la examinó reflexivamente. -¡Lo tengo!- De inmediato formó una trenza cocida con delgadas cintas de oro. -Simple, pero, aún para una reina.- dijo con orgullo. Sarah sonrió ante el trabajo.

-¡Oh, Twig! ¡Eres grandiosa! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer que alguien luzca tan bien en sólo minutos?! ¡Y sin usar magia!- la abrazó contenta, por lo que la goblin rió complacida. -¡Gracias!

-No es nada, My Lady. Para mí es un orgullo servir a mi futura reina. Y aún, si no fuera así, igualmente sería un honor, Lady Sarah.- la chica no pudo evitar emocionarse. Con Twig se sentía cuidada y aconsejada como… ¿una madre? Ciertamente no podía estar segura de ello porque ella no conocía muy bien ese concepto, salvo el egoísmo de su madre y el descontento de Karen.

-El honor es mío, Twig.- la miró a los ojos y posó un beso en su mejilla. En eso, alguien golpeó la puerta. -¿Sí?- Sarah dirigió su mirada hacia la misma. La goblin quedó anonada, y llevó una mano a donde había sido besada.

-¿Sarah? Soy yo. ¿Ya estás lista?- se oyó la voz del monarca.

-¡Casi!- respondió y se miró al espejo. -¿Qué dices Twig? ¿No falta nada?

-No, My Lady.- su sonrisa era cálida. -Usted es perfecta.

-Exageras.- rió ella yendo hacia la puerta. Ni bien los vio alejarse, la goblin se asomó para verlos con regocijo.

-En lo absoluto, My Lady. Ninguna mujer es más adecuada que usted para sentarse en el trono junto a nuestro amado rey.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- sonrió Jareth al verla salir de la alcoba. -¿Hay algún color que no te favorezca, cosa preciosa?- tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Ella rió como una colegiala ante el elogio. Bueno, lo era; o lo había sido, al menos.

-Supongo que habrá uno o dos.- dijo cuando él se volvió a incorporar. Él usaba su chaqueta de cuero marrón, pantalones grises, botas y guantes negros que tal parecía eran parte de su persona; la camisa blanca con un cuello drapeado que permitía ver su pecho y un chaleco gris bordado con hebras de plata. Sarah recordó que con ese mismo atuendo le había encontrado en el túnel de las falsas alarmas. Le había parecido tan aguerrido en aquel entonces, que no había podido evitar temblar. Claro que en aquel momento, como siempre que sentía miedo, se envalentonó y soltó la primera frase que vino a su mente: "¡Es muy fácil!" Aunque, aún en ese instante, no había podido evitar advertir su masculinidad, su embriagador perfume cuando se aproximó a ella para cuestionar si disfrutaba de su laberinto. Y… sí, por un momento, hasta había llegado a pensar que quizás la besaría. Y los nervios de eso la llevaron a apartar su mirada y dar aquella respuesta que lo hizo enfadar.

-Lo dudo. Tú eres encantadora de todas formas y colores.- acomodó su mano sobre su brazo y la guió por el pasillo.

Sarah no pudo evitar notar que no se dirigían a la puerta principal del castillo, al contrario, iban hacia arriba. ¿Qué tendría planeado? Él la observó por el rabillo del ojo risueño, seguro de que no esperaría lo que tenía reservado para ella, y de que estaba ansiosa y temerosa por preguntar al respecto. Al fin, tras unas cuantas escaleras, llegaron a una puerta. -Bien…- sonrió el fey con la mano en el picaporte. -Aquí llegamos, mi querida. ¿Lista?

-Eso creo.- respondió aún insegura.

-No hay nada que temer, mi conejita.- un brazo rodeó su cintura para darle valor, y abrió la puerta. Aquello era como una gigante atalaya, donde la muchacha quedó casi congelada al advertir que en el medio de ésta, reposaba un enorme dragón.

-¿J-Jareth?- cuestionó preocupada. Él de inmediato la abrazó.

-No temas. Él es nuestro transporte.- le sonrió y ella lo observó sorprendida, luego, a la bestia. Advirtió la silla de montar que casi parecía ridícula en el lomo de la criatura. -No nos hará daño. ¡Eah, viejo Drakke!- clamó y el animal volteó su cabeza para verle.

-Su Majestad.- habló su voz cavernosa. -¿Quién es esa bella jovencita que tanto empujas hacia ti?- había un dejo de broma.

-Ella es Sarah, Drakke. La futura Reina Goblin.- Los ojos del reptil parecieron sorprendidos.

-¡¿La famosa Sarah Williams, no es así?!- rió con soltura. -Un placer, My Lady.

-Gracias.- sonrió ella sin saber qué decir. ¡Estaba hablando con un dragón, por todos los cielos! Éste era el Underground; se recordó. -Mh… ¿Por qué famosa?- cuestionó no sin intriga.

-¡¿Por qué?!- se asombró el dragón. -Mi niña, tu humildad es sorprendente. Resolviste el laberinto y derrotaste a éste engreído soberano a quien le robaste el co…- el carraspeo del soberano lo irrumpió. -el cobijo.- rió por lo bajo con el sonido y la pausa que solamente otorga la sabiduría.

-¿El cobijo?- ella observó a Jareth confundida. Éste le sonrió aliviado.

-La defensa, el escudo.- arregló con una amable sonrisa para seguidamente ver retador al dragón.

-Bien, bien, jovencitos. ¿Van a montar o se quedarán toda la noche allí?- los apuró Drakke.

-¡Tienes razón!- él tomó a Sarah de la mano y fueron hacia al dragón. Sarah parecía tener cierta aprehensión.

-¿Te asusto, pequeña?- cuestionó Drakke amablemente.

-No. Sólo que eres… ¡impresionante!- la bestia volvió a carcajear.

-No lo digas dos veces o alguien se pondrá inquieto.

-Drakke, amigo;- el rey se apartó de Sarah en dirección a la cabeza del nombrado; la voz era cortés, pero, amenazante -¿te comenté lo bien que me haría un nuevo ajuar de cuero? El verde me sienta bien, ¿no crees?

-¡Niño irrespetuoso! Sube antes de que yo crea que me haría bien un pequeño aperitivo con un enorme ego.- retrucó sin verdadero enojo. Sarah no comprendió mucho lo que se estaban intercambiando esos dos, además, estaba todavía extasiada acariciando las brillantes escamas del dragón. Oyó que Jareth rió y se aproximó nuevamente a ella.

-Vamos, cosita. Sujétate de mí.- la chica, con sus brazos rodeó su cintura, y aparecieron sobre el lomo del dragón donde Jareth la levantó en brazos y caminó hacia el asiento. Sarah se sujetó fuerte de su chaqueta. Y se sintió más calma cuando él se sentó y la acomodó de costado, frente a él. -Ahora…,- le indicó ajustando unas correas alrededor de ambos y acomodándole los brazos nuevamente alrededor de su cintura -no te sueltes. Y…, - la rodeó con los suyos a su vez acortando más la distancia entre ambos, -yo tampoco te soltaré.- Sarah miró hacia arriba, y se halló con una sonrisa que creyó que la haría derretir como manteca. -¿Preparada para la aventura?

-¡Vivo para ello!- logró sonreír.

-¡Esa es mi chiquitita!- besó su nariz riendo. -¡Muy bien, Drakke; levanta vuelo, viejo amigo!- Y las alas del dragón comenzaron a moverse lentamente, pero, con una potencia increíble. Pronto, el pesado cuerpo se elevó entre las nubes.

Drakke era cuidadoso en su vuelo, a veces reía amablemente por los comentarios de la pareja, otras veces, hacía comentarios sobre lo que estaban sobrevolando. Sarah decidió que el dragón en verdad tendría varios milenios en su haber y que tenía una personalidad plenamente serena.

Sarah no daba crédito a sus ojos. Ya el hecho de estar montando un dragón, que éste pudiera hablar, y que… ella en verdad estuviera en una especie de cita con el Rey Goblin era impresionante. Disfrutar del atardecer desde esa altura, abrazada por él, abrazándolo a él... Y la vista del castillo a lo lejos, de la apacible Goblin City, de todo Labyrinth, era algo indescriptible. Atravesar las pocas nubes como si fueran a volar hacia las estrellas…

Jareth le enseñaba todo el Underground con gran placer. Que las montañas; que el océano; que los bosques; que el desierto; que los reinos vecinos. Jamás se hubiera imaginado en su primer viaje que existiera tanta variedad. En realidad, nada de lo que ahora estaba viviendo pudo haberlo considerado como cierto. Si en aquel entonces alguien le hubiere sólo insinuado algo así se hubiera reído y mucho. '¡Oh, sí, cómo no! ¡El Rey Goblin y yo! ¡Seguro! ¡Nunca posaría mis ojos en ese ladrón de niños!' Y ahora, se le hacía difícil mantener los ojos fuera de él… Para ser sincera, antes también le resultaba trabajoso apartarlos.

-¡Allí, Drakke!- exclamó Jareth señalando los límites de un bosque dentro de sus tierras. Bosque que Sarah creyó reconocer. El dragón descendió con cuidado, a su alrededor, todo se agitaba como si estuviera por largarse una tormenta.

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó el mismo a una enfadada familia de ardillas que comenzó a protestarle desde la seguridad de su madriguera. -Los más pequeños son los más quisquillosos.- comentó por lo bajo doblando su largo cuello para hablar a sus pasajeros. Sarah rió.

-No te preocupes. Ya se les pasará.- comentó Jareth desatando las correas de seguridad de la muchacha y él. Tomándola una vez más en brazos, se transportó sobre tierra firme donde la dejó pisar suelo. -¡Gracias, Drakke! ¡Volveremos por mi cuenta!

-Poca diversión, entonces.- sonrió el dragón. -Mi encantadora niña, cuando necesites de mis servicios, estaré a tu entera disposición.

-Gracias…, Drakke. Y, gracias por el vuelo.

-Eres bienvenida, futura Reina Goblin. Ahora, pequeños, aléjense sino quieren verse envueltos en un remolino.

-¡Hecho!- clamó el rey y sujetando a Sarah volvió a desaparecer, y nuevamente el dragón comenzó a agitar sus alas.

-¡Él es sorprendente!- clamó Sarah caminando tras él que la guiaba de la mano a través de unos árboles.

-Él es tan viejo como el Underground mismo.- sonrió Jareth.

-¿Él te pertenece?- cuestionó con candidez.

-Algo así. En realidad…, viene a mí por propia voluntad.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…, le salvé la vida cuando esos… ignorantes con armaduras pretendían eliminarlo. Drakke no es del tipo de dragones que va destruyendo aldeas. Él es muy sabio.

-¿Aquí?- sonó incrédula. Él se detuvo para verla a los ojos.

-No, conejita. En el Aboveground. De eso ya hace cientos de años.

-Oh. Entiendo.- pareció apenada. Él le sonrió confidente y acarició su mejilla. -¿Los humanos no estamos muy bien vistos aquí, verdad?

-Pues…, la mayoría no tiene problemas en relacionarse con ellos; o por lo menos con cierto grupo de ellos.- reinició la marcha. -Artistas; soñadores; científicos… Niños. Especialmente con los niños.

-¿Amigos invisibles?- indagó suspicaz.

-Sí. Amigos invisibles que son olvidados cuando la razón mata a la fantasía.- Sarah se mordió los labios. ¿Entonces, ella nunca tuvo fantasía? Él pareció presentirlo, porque detuvo su andar y la trajo hacia sí. -Sarah, tú siempre tuviste un corazón lleno de fantasía. Si… nadie fue a por ti, es porque… éste era el momento, porque no tenía sentido hacerte conocer más de lo que ya conocías. No hasta que vinieras a mí.- ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Destino. Te he esperado toda una larga vida, Sarah. Todo lo que he querido, todo lo que he anhelado está en ti.- El cuero de sus guantes acarició su faz con reverencia. Ella sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Estaba asustada. Y sentía ganas de llorar, pero, no podía hacerlo. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¡Ella no sabía nada de eso! ¡Eso… no podía ser cierto! -Sigamos.- sonrió afectado apoderándose de su mano una vez más. "Demasiado joven, demasiado inocente." se dijo con un suspiro. "Tiempo. Y tiempo es lo que no nos sobra."


	27. Un Pequeño Ardid

CAPÍTULO 27: UN PEQUEÑO ARDID.

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Wow! ¡Vaya sensación que resultó el viejo Drakke! Y como siempre, ¬.¬ Conrad.

-¡Sí, YO! ¡YO!

-Por favor, en la esquina están regalando cerebros, ve que quizás tengas suerte.

-Bueno, lo haré por ti, pero,- me mira con cara de compasión y palmea mi cabeza. -No te enfades de lo contrario… XD.¡POP!

-Creo que mis dientes se gastarán de tanto rechinarlos de rabia… Bueno, ejem, volviendo al tema, T·T ¿Cómo corregiré a Conrad si a ti Lain3X, te parece que está más tierno y encantador, y tú Krissel, te citas con él en el One-eyed Chicken? ¡Hasta moonlightgirl piensa que es un amor! (Por cierto, gracias por tus palabras bonitas y cheverísimas ; ) )

-Todas ellas tienen razón.- (voz en off) -Soy un amor, tierno, encantador y divertido. ¡Jareth se morirá de envidia! ¦ D ¡¿Oíste eso, primito?!- aparentemente voz alejándose.

-¡¿No ven que así no se puede educarlo como un caballero?! Por cierto, Krissel… ¬.¬ ¿esas no serán las flores que Jareth le indicó que se pusiera Conrad en la boca? Bueno, como sea, no te fíes, haber si explotan o algo… Uno NUNCA sabe.

Bueno, ahora sé que no podría dedicarme a la política, Krissel. Creo que no me saldría ni aún queriendo. (jeje) Ahora, bien, con respecto a ese diálogo en especial, "te llevaré conmigo a donde vaya... menos a las guerras, claro," es sólo como decir que nada lo apartará de ella, al menos que crea que hay un riesgo para su amada Sarah. Si insinúo los de las guerras en ese aspecto y en otros, es simplemente para hacerlo más real, o sea, que tampoco es todo rosa en el Underground y tienen sus problemas como todo mundo, pero, actualmente, todo está en calma por aquí. (Tú no estás al tanto por ir a ese ambiente de goblins borrachines y un fey que no tiene ni pizca de sentido común). Me alegro que te hayan gustado los goblins diciendo naaaaaaaada más que la verdad. :) Me gustó mucho escribir esa parte, al igual que la de Jareth y los regalos para sus primos. Creo que fue un resumen de cuán pícaro y astuto puede ser un fey…

-Especialmente yo.- AmaterazuHime suspira.

-Sí, especialmente tú. Ahora, Lain3X, dudo que Gontran y Erwin hayan tenido una calma completa, pero, bueno, supongo que un poco es mejor que nada. Y no estarán lejos por mucho tiempo, ya verás. Y con respecto a que la cita será más especial conforme avance… (Risas desaforadas del Rey Goblin) ¿Perdón, Jareth? Estoy tratando de…- lo miro secarse una lágrima de su ojo color miel.

-¡Lo siento! Déjame contestar esta a mí. Sí, Lanu2G…

-Es LAIN3X, no me hagas quedar mal. '- . -

-Es lo mismo, a ella no le importa en tanto sea yo quien le hable, chiquitita.- me mira de pies a cabeza, luego, sonríe. -Y cuando digo 'chiquitita' lo digo en serio.- Yo arrojo mis manos al aire resignada. -Será más y más especial conforme avance. ¿Oye, Amatista, podrías programar otra de esas citas más adelante? Son muy divertidas.

-Es AmaterazuHime. ¬.¬ ¿Me lo estás pidiendo con amabilidad? . (¡estoy ilusionada al respecto!)

-No, te lo estoy ordenando con amabilidad. : D.

-Entonces…,- suspiro -dalo por hecho. T.T - Salgo corriendo. -¡Soy sólo su esclava…! ¡BUAAA…!

-¡Humanos! ¿Quién los entiende? 'º.º

Disclaimer: Estoy llorando porque no me pertenece Labyrinth ni ese sexy y atractivo Rey Goblin. Tendré que conformarme con uno de los míos…

Los árboles eran los más gigantes que Sarah alguna vez pudiera haber visto. Una especie de brillo y leve neblina le daban a los mismos un aspecto entre fantasmagórico y fantástico. Al llegar al claro, la niebla era mínima, y arriba, la bóveda acariciaba la tierra junto a los rayos de luna.

-Muy bien. Aquí es.- le sonrió y tras un giro de su mano, apareció una manta extendida en el centro con varios platos y demás. -Tiempo de recuperar energías. ¿Estás de acuerdo, mi chiquitita?

-Muy.- le correspondió. Y se acomodaron sobre la manta.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó llenando las copas.

-Es imposible que no. Tenías razón. Underground es… inmenso y está lleno de sorpresas.

-Me alegra oírlo, Sarah.- sonrió con languidez. "Por lo menos, le gusta el mundo. ¿Seré parte de las sorpresas?" La cena transcurrió con cortesía y cierta incomodidad. Era irrisorio el saber que el hecho de que estuvieran siendo más civilizados podía incomodarlos.

-¿Y…, entonces, qué planes tenías antes de… venir aquí?

-¿Antes de venir?- ella suspiró antes de responder. -Supongo que… estaba algo indecisa.- reconoció ella por primera vez. Él la escuchaba con interés. -Cuando niña, siempre soñaba con ser como mi madre, incluso… hasta hace poco… Tú lo sabes; la actuación en el parque y demás…

-Una excelente actuación.- le sonrió él con dulzura.

-Bueno, nunca me nominaron para un Oscar.- rió ella.

-¿Es… un premio, verdad?

-Sí.

-Ignóralos.- hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano. -Yo te premiaré con un reino. Que se queden con sus figurines.- rieron juntos. -¿Y, luego?

-Luego, durante… mi primer viaje aquí, se me cruzó la idea de escribir historias o… algo así. No sé…, me di cuenta de que no quería ser como mi madre, y pensaba… contar mis propias experiencias… aquí y allí.- Ésta vez fue el turno de él de suspirar.

-Quizás…, pueda ayudarte con eso. Como reina, tendrás algún tiempo libre y… si gustas seguir con ese proyecto tienes mi conformidad. ¿Es de tu agrado?- ella no supo qué responder. Sí, era de su agrado. ¿Pero, qué era eso de 'tienes mi conformidad'? ¿No era que debía recordar que él no era su padre? ¿No habían sido esas sus palabras?¿Y, ahora, debía tener su autorización para hacer algo?

-Sí.- consiguió decir dejando pasar eso de lado; evitando ahondar en el tema que seguro se dirigiría a una nueva confrontación. -Pero… ¿qué sentido tiene escribir aquí sobre historias fantásticas? ¿Quién las va a leer?

-Se puede llegar a un arreglo en el Aboveground. Te dije que tengo conexiones. ¿Recuerdas, el vino?- le señaló la botella.

-Cierto.- sonrió y se mordió los labios. Por un momento quedaron nuevamente en tenso silencio, picando un poco de esto y aquello. En determinado momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y sintiéndose entorpecidamente ridículos se tentaron y se largaron a reír. -¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué se apoderó de mí!- se excusó ella entre risas. Jareth se calmó y la miró con intensidad. "Yo sí sé qué y quién se adueñó de mí, mi nena."

-Está bien. Yo tampoco sé qué me pasó. Falta de costumbre, supongo.

-Sí.- respondió con timidez. Cuando ninguno de los dos quiso tomar más bocado, él hizo que todo se desvaneciera como había aparecido, salvo la manta. Se puso de pie y extendió la mano hacia ella para ayudarla a incorporarse.

-Sentémonos allí.- indicó un tronco caído. La hizo acomodarse y él se ubicó junto a ella como si el madero fuera una cabalgadura. -¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frío?

-No. La noche está fresca, pero, no tengo frío.- dijo ella. Se sentía nerviosa; estaba a solas con él, en medio de un bosque, seguramente no habría nadie a miles de distancia, y toda su familia estaba camino a su finca. ¿Por qué no trajo el cristal que le regaló Alin consigo?

-¿Fresca?- cuestionó y la abrazó trayéndola hacia sí. -¿Mejor?- habló en un susurro.

-S-sí. Gracias.- él besó su sien y suspiró viendo al cielo. Encima de sus cabezas, la luna parecía querer competir con el sol, soberbia, redonda y fulgurante. -Luna llena.- murmuró distraídamente y ella elevó la cabeza para verla.

-Es preciosa, ¿no?

-Sí.- la miró a ella. -Muy preciosa.- Sarah lo espió de reojo y se mordió los labios. Él hizo una pacífica sonrisa. -¿Puedo besarte?- Sarah abrió sus ojos azorada.

-¿Estás… pidiéndome permiso?- él la observó entre divertido e inquieto.

-Bueno, sí. Temo que… si te beso sin previo aviso te escapes. Tal… parece tienes miedo de que me transforme en el lobo feroz.- bromeó y ambos rieron.

-Lo siento. Yo… no estoy habituada.- suspiró. -A veces… me siento… muy torpe.

-Bueno, a veces yo me siento demasiado torpe también…

-¡Eso no es cierto!- exclamó incrédula. -Tú… siempre estás seguro de lo que haces.- él sonrió.

-¿Realmente?

-¡Sí! Quiero decir, eres un rey, los reyes no tienen dudas.

-¿Entonces…, una vez que seas mi reina ya no tendrás dudas?- la observó con profundidad. Ella descendió la mirada. "¿Cómo saberlo? Hasta hace unos días mi mayor preocupación eran mis calificaciones. ¿Cómo saber si llegará el día en que no tenga dudas?"

-Yo… no sé…- se sentía pequeñita y desamparada.

-Yo te voy a ayudar, Sarah. Tú no estás sola, mi chiquitita.- él se inclinó para posar un cálido beso en su mejilla y dejar seguidamente la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, absorbiendo el perfume de la piel de su cuello, en tanto, sus manos acariciaban sus brazos, que luego la aferraron como si temiera perderla. Sarah cerró los ojos y dejó caer más su cuerpo sobre él. Y se mantuvieron así por un tiempo indefinido. Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno salvo para respirar. Cada quien parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, ignorando que en algún punto, coincidían como piezas de un rompecabezas. Sarah no supo en qué momento sus manos se habían posado sobre aquellas más grandes y forradas en cuero que la aferraban contra sí. -Ahora… ¿ya puedo besarte?- Sarah tiritó. ¡¿Por qué no sólo lo hacía y ya?! ¡¿Por qué le cuestionaba?! ¡¿Acaso buscaba ponerla en una situación difícil para acrecentar su ego?! Frunció levemente el entrecejo. Él la espió. -Si no me respondes lo consideraré como un desafío.

-Entonces…- su voz fue débil y se aclaró la garganta. -¡Entonces, considéralo como se te dé la gana!- se enfadó. Jareth la observó sorprendido, y luego sonrió. ¿Con que… la ponía nerviosa, eh? Rió para sus adentros.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Tiempo para compartirte con el Rey Goblin!- clamó y tomándola de los hombros la obligó a girar y se apoderó de sus labios con pasión. Ella trató de empujarlo, mas, como siempre, él ganaba en fuerza y perseverancia. En cuanto ella respondió, el beso se tornó en algo suave y tierno, en momentos, él permitía que fuera ella quien guiara, retomando el control cuando ella parecía renunciar. Finalmente, ambos quebraron el beso viéndose agitados para volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire. -Eso fue… recíproco, mi mascota.- comentó con triunfo.

-¡Eso fue abusivo, Rey Goblin!- espetó ahora ofendida con las mejillas ardidas por su insinuación soltándose de su abrazo.

-¿Abusivo? ¿Y…, qué esperabas del Rey Goblin?- hizo una mueca burlona. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad. -¿Un permiso como de cierto niño que intenta ser bueno?- Sarah lo observó con preocupación. ¿Niño bueno? ¿Acaso…, en verdad él…?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestionó inquieta. El Rey Goblin intentó no reír, por el contrario, fingió indiferencia acomodándose los guantes.

-Nada.- formó una esfera en su mano con la cual comenzó a jugar como acostumbraba. Sarah no podía evitar fijar su vista en el cristal y en él alternativamente.

-¡¿Nada?! ¡¿A quién te referías con lo de 'cierto niño bueno'?!- exigió alentada por sus nervios.

-Corrección.- aclaró él. -'Cierto niño que intenta ser bueno.' Hay una gran diferencia en intentar y ser, conejita.- le sonrió con truhanería. Ella abrió sus labios para pronunciar palabras que no salieron por la impresión de que sus temores fueran ciertos. -Hablando de eso, y ya que estamos en medio de un bosque…; dime, mi nena, ¿qué tal un pequeño juego?- le ofreció la orbe.

-¡Yo no quiero jugar ningún juego contigo, Rey Goblin!- se puso de pie y se apartó. Él sólo sonrió más sin que ella lo viera.

-¡Vamos, vamos, Sarah! Te contradices.- le dijo serio. -Tus labios dicen que no, mas, ya has hecho tu primer movimiento.- su voz fue sugestiva y espinosa.

-¿Qué… significa eso?- giró viéndolo alarmada. Él se puso de pie, sus manos ahora en sus caderas y su cabeza cayó hacia uno de sus hombros. Su mirada seguía siendo traviesa.

-¿Hay algo que alguna vez entiendas?

-¡Yo no soy tonta!- clamó ella mosqueada. Él elevó las cejas junto a un suspiro arrojando la esfera sobre su hombro con negligencia, la cual se disolvió una vez que tocó el suelo y una ráfaga se extendió por todo el territorio. Sarah sintió la esencia del Rey Goblin crecer con éste acto.

-Si tú lo dices…- volvió a verla con jocosidad. -Pero…, Sarah; si yo estuviera en tu lugar… ¡vaya, vaya, que correría!- sonrió como un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa dando lentamente un paso adelante.

-¡Espera!- ella hizo ademán de detenerlo con su mano. Él obedeció. -¡Contéstame algo!

-¿Otra pregunta?- suspiró fingiendo cansancio. -¿Qué es ésta vez?

-Cuando dijiste eso de 'cierto niño que intentaba ser bueno…' ¿exactamente a quién te referías?- "¡Por favor, que no esté loco! ¡Por favor!"

-¡Oh…!- aparentó asombro. -¿Qué? ¿Ya comenzaste a extrañarlo? ¡Olvídate de él, Sarah! Yo soy el más poderoso y magnífico.- sonrió con travesura ante su amedrentado rostro. -Yo soy el grandioso, magnánimo y siempre irresistible Rey Goblin.- comenzó a avanzar y ella a retroceder por cada paso suyo, aún manteniendo una buena distancia entre ellos. -Y…, por otro lado, si haces memoria, en el libro decía así: "Pero, lo que nadie sabía era que el Rey de los Goblins estaba enamorado de la chica…"

-"…Y él le había dado ciertos poderes."- lo desafió pretendiendo tener la entereza y las armas con qué enfrentarle; después de todo, alguna vez le había vencido; intentó darse ánimos. Él rió por lo bajo con un dejo de saña.

-Y, aquí viene la nueva versión.- advirtió con una presumida mueca en los labios. -Y una noche…, cuando el Rey Goblin había sido particularmente cruel con ella, ella llamó a los goblins por ayuda.- agrandó su sonrisa. -¡Qué pena que los goblins serían incapaces de ir contra su propio rey!

-No…- murmuró ella viendo que él parecía no tener intención de detener su andar. -¡Déjame en paz! ¡Seré tu esposa! ¡¿Qué más quieres?!

-Todo.- fue la única palabra que salieron de sus labios. -Si quiero puedo tener por esposa a un trozo de hielo, pero, tú sabes…, quizás se vería bonito junto a mi trono, mas…, no sería suficiente para… satisfacerme, mi Sarah.- Los ojos de la muchacha no podían ocultar su temor.

-¡Jareth…, por favor!- pidió rogando que al llamarlo por su nombre volviera en sí.

-¡Vamos, vamos, mi conejita!- sonrió divertido. -¿Jareth? ¡Yo soy el Rey Goblin, no ese insolente bueno para nada! Bueno…, al menos debo agradecerle que te haya atado a mí.- se detuvo un momento y exhaló meditabundo con una mano en su barbilla. -Sí; es lo único bueno que puedo decir de él.

-¡Tú estás loco!- gritó ella. -¡Aléjate de mí!- le ordenó cuando él retomó su camino.

-Corre, conejita.- sonrió. -La cacería ha dado comienzo.- Sarah quedó perpleja y se dio a la fuga. El Rey Goblin tomó su forma animalística y la persiguió sin dejarse ver.

La mortal apenas podía creer que estuviera metida en éste embrollo. ¡Ahora resultaba que estaba comprometida con un demente! ¡¿Qué más podía pasarle?! Podía sentir el aletear de un ave rapaz entre los árboles, mas, intentaba no detenerse, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad. ¡Necesitaba esconderse y pronto!

De repente, halló frente a sí un gran agujero en la tierra. Miró hacia arriba, tal parecía el ave ya no se hallaba próxima. Estudió rápidamente a su alrededor; por el momento, la única opción era buscar refugio en ese oscuro hoyo. El aleteo a lo lejos no la hizo dudar ni un segundo más.

Su primera impresión fue que dentro estaría tan oscuro como para ver siquiera su propia mano frente a su nariz. Ya dentro, descubrió que pese a las sombras, la visión era bastante aceptable, o que la suya se había habituado rápidamente a la oscuridad. Aquello parecía ser un pasadizo que la conducía hacia abajo. ¿Sería alguna entrada secreta al castillo? O mejor aún, quizás…, hacia afuera del laberinto o de toda Labyrinth? Avanzó con una mano siempre tocando una de las paredes, pues, tenía miedo de encontrarse con alguna imprevista profundidad bajo sus pies. Tras unos cuantos minutos de tantear los muros, advirtió que en determinado punto, éstos se abrían tanto hacia los lados como hacia arriba, formando una especie de covacha. Se cuestionó con algo de temor si no estaría ocupada por algún animal, y de ser así…, no quería vérselas con él imaginando el tamaño que éste podría tener. Se mantuvo quieta y en silencio tratando de discernir algún movimiento o sonido que le diera alguna pista de ello. Nada. Dejó escapar una exhalación de alivio. Se dirigió hacia el centro del mismo. Algo se arrastró por el suelo y ella giró sobresaltada llevándose las manos al pecho. Sonrió sintiéndose tonta al advertir que se trataba solamente de un ratón que seguramente se espantó con su presencia. Ahora, sin dejar de ver hacia el nuevamente negro pasaje empezó a retirarse hacia el fondo de la caverna.

-Bueno…, quizás sea mejor ser devorada por un animal salvaje que ser alcanzada por ese…- frunció la nariz con ofensa -¡odioso y maniático Rey Goblin!

-Cuidado con lo que deseas.- la sobresaltó una voz tras de sí a la par que la sujetaron dos fuertes brazos que impedían que ella moviera los suyos por más que peleara. Él estrechó más su agarre logrando que ella permaneciera quieta. -Algunos animales pueden tomar eso como una invitación.- susurró en su oído.

-¡Déjame! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿Por qué ahora estás haciendo esto?! ¡¿Qué te hice?!

-¿Qué me hiciste? No sólo se trata de qué me hiciste, si no de lo que me haces, cosita.- besó la curvatura de su oreja. -Si yo te hiciera lo que tú, entonces, nuevamente sería un malvado villano. Según tú, yo no puedo ser cruel, pero, tú…- rió por lo bajo. -Tú y tus bellos ojos pueden ser tan crueles, como yo.

-¡Yo…! ¡Jareth, por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te… prometo que…!

-Rey Goblin, por favor. ¿E ir? ¿A dónde?

-Al… castillo. A… mi cuarto…

-Veo. ¿Y, qué quieres prometerme, mi querida? Te aconsejo, cosita, que no hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. Eso…, sólo haría enfadarme mucho más.- siguió susurrándole.

-Yo…- se puso a pensar en eso muy seriamente. ¿Qué podía prometer que no le trajera problemas? -me comportaré… mejor.

-¿En serio? ¿Y…, qué es 'comportarte mejor', Sarah mía? Quizás, yo no quiero que te 'comportes mejor.'- inclinó su cabeza sobre su mejilla.

-Yo… trataré… ser más… educada y…- ¡Oh, ya no podía chantajearlo con su nombre, él ahora era el Rey Goblin y pretendía que lo llamara así!

-¿Y…?- la apuró. "¡¿Qué le digo?! ¡No puedo mentirle o tomará venganza!"

-Y…- sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente. ¡Se sentía tan frustrada por no poder pensar en algo!

-Muy bien.- oyó que él dijo con los labios sobre su mejilla. -¿Aún me temes, Sarah?

-S-sí.- pudo contestar.

-Entonces, ahora, prométeme que harás lo que yo diga.- su voz fue firme, pero, acariciadora.

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó con su cuerpo sacudiéndose por un escalofrío.

-Promete que harás como yo diga. Promete eso y… te verás fuera de ésta horrible y cruel pesadilla en las viciosas manos del Rey Goblin. Pero…,- advirtió -recuerda tu promesa, Sarah. Porque esa insuficiente imitación de mí no podrá ayudarte. Yo no lo dejaré ayudarte.

-¿Entonces…, tú eres él?

-¿Tú qué crees?- cuestionó dejando que una de sus manos descendiera hasta su cintura y siguiera lentamente el contorno de sus caderas, donde se dedicó a subir y bajar en una constante caricia.

-Quiero decir… si… le obedezco a él… ¿será como obedecerte a ti?- él se detuvo para pensar en dicho punto y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí. Casi. El problema, Sarah, es cuando me haces enfadar… Es decir, cuando lo haces enfadar. Entonces, yo emerjo en toda mi gloria.- sonrió ante éstas palabras. -Y, con él disgustado, como yo lo supero en-to-do, yo regreso iracundo. ¿Qué decides, mi conejita? ¿Vuelves con él o prefieres jugar entre las garras de éste devastador y hambriento búho atrapada por siempre en éste mal sueño?- Sarah tragó saliva.

-¿Si te prometo hacer como tú dices… vuelvo con él?

-Sí; estar con él es estar conmigo. Todo lo que él te haga, todo lo que tú le hagas, yo puedo sentirlo. Chica afortunada.- se movió junto a ella en un vaivén de torsos a ambos lados. -¿Cuántas pueden tener dos hombres en uno?- sonrió escondiendo sus labios en su piel. -Un esposo y un amante.- rió. -¿Quieres adivinar cuál de los dos seré yo?

-N-no. Quiero regresar con él.- "Aunque me aterra saber que siempre estarás allí. Espiándome, viéndome todo el tiempo."

-De acuerdo, mi mascota.- la hizo girar y la besó posesivamente.

Sarah despertó hallándose entre los brazos del monarca, ahora recostados sobre la manta. ¿Habría sido un sueño? Esperó a despabilarse por completo para al fin ver hacia el rostro que la observaba con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ja-Jareth?- inquirió dudosa.

-¿Sí, cosa preciosa?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Nosotros… no estábamos discutiendo…?- él suspiró.

-Eso me temo. Espero no quieras seguir con eso, ¿no? Te desmayaste y yo… 'te atrapé.' ¿Siempre hablas en tus sueños?- indagó con inocencia.

-¿Hablar? ¿Qué dije?

-No sé. Parecías prometerme obediencia o algo así. Pero…, me preocupé cuando hablaste de regresar con él. ¿Acaso…, nuevamente estás planeando dejar mi mundo?- ella quedó perpleja. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Que su otro yo la había amenazado en su sueño?

-No, Jareth. Quiero quedarme aquí.- se aferró a él con cierto temor. -¿Jareth?

-¿Sí, mi Sarah?- su dulce voz la tranquilizaba.

-Por favor…, no lo dejes… ganar.- él la miró con una sonrisa y elevó una ceja.

-¿A quién?

-¡A nadie!- se apresuró a decir con las mejillas sonrojadas. ¡Eso había sido un error! ¡Él era el Rey Goblin, después de todo!

-Creo que estás muy cansada, amor. ¿Regresamos a casa?- cuestionó y ella se quedó pensando en sus palabras. ¿A casa? ¿Podía ella llamar al castillo su casa?

-Sí, por favor. Será lo mejor.- Tras un abrazo, aparecieron en las puertas de sus alcobas.

-Bueno, querida.- aún la tenía de la cintura. -Supongo que sólo queda desearte buenas noches.- le sonrió acortando la distancia de sus labios.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Jareth.- él la miró con diversión.

-Ésta noche me has nombrado más de lo que normalmente haces. ¿Segura que estás bien?

-¡Sí! Sólo…, no quiero que te enfades conmigo.- "¿Y debo asustarte para eso? ¡Cielos!"

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡Qué dulce, mi chiquitita! Y, yo no quiero que te enfades conmigo tampoco.- "Al menos no cuando no lo merezco." -¿De acuerdo? Sé que, a veces, las diferencias de nuestros mundos nos separan, pero, Sarah, éste es ahora tu mundo.

-Lo sé. Sólo… necesito tiempo y… yo estaré bien. Con el tiempo.- "¿Con el tiempo harás las paces con el malvado Rey Goblin dentro de tu cabeza?" se cuestionó él.

-Seguro que sí.- elevó su barbilla con un dedo. -Ahora, descansa bien, mi amor.- sus labios acariciaron los suyos con dulzura. No le exigiría más por esa noche. Sarah cerró los ojos, sin comprender el por qué sentía lo que sentía pese a conocer que quien la besaba era también el Rey Goblin.

-Buenas noches, Jareth.- aspiró su esencia a durazno, y madera una vez más.

-Buenas noches, mi Sarah.- tras otro beso, le permitió ingresar a la alcoba.


	28. Reflexiones Y Descubrimientos

CAPÍTULO 28: REFLEXIONES Y DESCUBRIMIENTOS.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Jeje. ¿Qué si Jareth tiene doble personalidad? Bueno, podría ser buena y contestarles, pero, dejaré que lo haga este capítulo, que es bastante… divertido, creo. ¿Llamará Sarah a su amiga Alin para que la socorra del cruel y super sexy villano? ¿Habrá perdido este un tornillo a causa de su presente 'celibato' (Bueno, por ahora no ha llegado a tercera base con Sarah, eso no significa que no quiera .)? ¿Se le da ahora al Rey Goblin por acosar a las jovencitas en cavernas a falta de sus oubliettes? Esto y mucho más será resuelto en el siguiente episodio… XD ¡Jijiji! Sí, puedo ser un poco malita.

Ahora, con respecto a la mención de 'guerra' que Krissel me cuestionó en varios capítulos atrás, (review cap. 25. No es que mi memoria sea excelente, me he fijado. XD) en el cap. 16 se menciona dicho tema cuando Alin cuenta a Sarah que la familia de Gontran y la suya han sido enemigas y que ambos se han visto en peligro por ello, (más adelante esto será aclarado un poco más conforme avance la historia) sólo quise que esta pareja fuera de ejemplo para Sarah, pues, ellos han tenido más obstáculos que simple tozudez y orgullo, como es en el caso de nuestros protagonistas principales. Son una especie de Romeo y Julieta con mucha distancia y divergencias a los originales. No pregunten, prometo que se rebelará más adelante. ; )

Gracias a Krissel; a Lain3X; a Moonlightgirl86 (a ti gracias por el combo ¡Wow! : D) y a Mahina; por sus reviews y demás que me causa tanta alegría y placer. Y no vayan a creer que yo borro los reviews que me llegan al correo, me los llevo a todos para casita, a mi pc, ya que por el momento no tengo acceso desde ella en Internet.

¡Oh, cielos! Krissel y Lain3X piensan seguir mimando a Conrad. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Ayudarle a hacer más bromas? Mejor no saberlo. e.e

-¡Hey, qué buena idea has tenido! ¡Oigan, todos los que quieran organizar conmigo un cambio en Goblin City vengan al One-eyed Chicken a dar apoyo a mis fenomenales ideas! ¡Primero comenzaré a obligar a los goblins a vestir como Jareth, pelucas y maquillaje incluido; luego, haré que tooooooda la ciudad se vea más alegre pintándola con manchas, será tan fácil hasta que el mismo Toby puede ayudar con eso. Sólo piensen, manchas amarillas, verdes, rojas, púrpuras, anaranjadas y…

-Conrad, si llego a ver uno sólo de mis goblins disfrazados como yo, lo cual es imposible porque soy único e insuperable, te haré limpiar la residencia de las gallinas en el castillo; y si por 'casualidad' cualquier parte de Goblin City se llega a teñir de algú color llamativo o NO tanto, a ti te teñiré con el color del Bog Of Eternal Stench. ¿Está claro?

-¡Oh…! ¿Y cómo voy a obtener tanta diversión?- Jareth y él miran a AmaterazuHime pasar con un montón de apuntes bajo el brazo. Es que está supervisando todo para el siguiente capítulo… Luego, los feys se vieron entre sí y se sonrieron.

-¡AH...!- se oye la voz de AmaterazuHime y se distingue una lluvia de papeles que cae por todos lados. -¡¡CONRAD! !! ¡¡JARETH!!- Ahora sólo se oyen las risas desvanecerse junto a los contorsionados feys que se sostienen entre sí con lágrimas de jolgorio en sus rostros… Esto ya se ha hecho costumbre. Suspiros. -Ya, vamos con el 28, por favor. De esa manera estaré tranquila hasta que ustedes terminen de leerlo… Así que no se apresuren mucho, ¿eh? POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR. .'

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, Labyrinth no me pertenece. Labyrinth no me pertenece… ¿Será suficiente o debo seguir? Bueno, no importa. Sí son míos Erwin, Conrad, Alin, Gontran y Twig.

En su alcoba, Jareth cubrió sus ojos con una mano y, junto a un suspiro, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el lecho. ¿Qué más podía hacer él? ¿No había sido una vez más, amable, tierno, comprensivo y caballeroso? ¿Por qué ella no podía verlo? ¿Por qué cada vez que él planeaba una velada perfecta, romántica, ella tenía que desafiarlo de una u otra forma? ¡Él trató de empezar de cero pidiéndole permiso para besarla! ¡¿Y qué hizo ella cuando repitió su pregunta?! ¡Encendió esos bellos ojos suyos que lo volvían loco! ¡Sí, cuando ella se enfadaba se le hacía irresistible, toda su persona y… su desafío! Aún así, volvía a ser el mismo tonto de siempre y no se atrevía a hacerle ningún daño… Salvo ocasionarle un poco de confusión y susto. Por lo menos, ahora parecía más contemplativa hacia él. Sonrió al recordar su expresión cuando él comenzó con la pantomima de la doble personalidad y que el 'Rey Goblin' estaba tomando poder. No pudo sino reír. ¡Los dioses lo ayudasen! ¡Si alguien lo viera ahora, entonces sí, lo tomarían por loco! Y, loco estaba, pero, por una muchacha. ¿Cómo era que él le había dicho a Hoggle? '¡Vamos, Hogbrain! ¡Me sorprendes, perdiendo tu cabeza por una chica!'

-Sí…- susurró. -Yo sí la he perdido.- '¿Piensas que a una jovencita podría gustarle un repulsivo pequeño roñoso como tú?' -A veces, lo dudo.- volvió a suspirar pasándose ambas manos sobre su faz. A veces, sí que podía ser cruel, reconoció. -Sarah…, sólo faltan dos promesas, mi amor. Y entonces, estaremos atados… por siempre. Quizás, el tiempo no nos permita postergar la boda, pero, el tiempo sobra para el eterno vínculo con un fey… y un tirano…

Sarah ya estaba metida en su lecho. Twig ya se había marchado tras ayudarla a deshacer el peinado y cambiarse de ropas. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido esa noche. ¿Acaso…, Jareth desconocía su otro yo? No; pensó. Él había bromeado al respecto la noche en que se hizo la cena en honor a Sir Erwin y su familia. Mas…, ésta noche, él no parecía darse por enterado de lo que había hecho como 'Rey Goblin.' Eso le provocaba cierto recelo. ¿Dónde empezaba uno y dónde el otro? Se cuestionó agotada. Obviamente, al Rey Goblin no le simpatizaba Jareth porque éste de alguna forma lo restringía. Mas, según él mismo, cuando Jareth se molestaba, entonces, perdía el control y los roles se invertían. Ella nunca había oído algo así antes; quizás, en alguna película de suspenso, o cómica, pero, no en la vida real. Ésta era la vida real, aunque fuera en el Underground. ¿Era posible? Hizo memoria en cómo había transcurrido todo el asunto, pues, le preocupaba, especialmente sabiendo que debería estar a su lado por siempre. Mejor reconocer cuanto antes a distinguir el cambio, eso le ayudaría a evitar al 'Rey Goblin' en el futuro. Cerró los ojos. Ella se había enojado porque él dijo que AMBOS se habían besado; ella no iba a reconocer eso, JAMÁS. Entonces, se apartó de él acusándolo de abusivo, él reconoció que el 'Rey Goblin' lo era e hizo ese comentario sobre Jareth. Cuando ella cuestionó a quién se refería, él la había ignorado y convocado un cristal, y en lo único que concordaba con su otro yo era que Jareth no era completamente un caballero, lo cual tenía su lógica, siendo su mitad el 'Rey Goblin.' Le ofreció el cristal que ella rechazó, como de costumbre y se apartó de él. Él dijo que ella había hecho el primer movimiento del juego y se incorporó e indirectamente la trató de tonta, para variar. Cuando ella se ofendió él arrojó el cristal que cayó al suelo y… ¿Por qué no se rompió? ¿Por qué sólo pareció desvanecerse y… su esencia pareció inundar todo a su alrededor?

-¿No te atreverías, no?- se sentó hablándole a la nada con suspicacia. Miró hacia el tocador y se dirigió a éste, con los pies descalzos enfrentando el frío piso de piedra. Abrió una de las gavetas y tomó la esfera de Alin estudiándola con detenimiento. Era tarde, muy tarde, pero…, ella necesitaba saberlo y ahora. -¿Alin?- cuestionó con cierta inseguridad de si funcionaría de esa forma. Sólo rogaba que estuviera despierta. El orbe comenzó a brillar levemente hasta que apareció una imagen.

-¡¿Sarah?!- clamó feliz de verla. -¡Hola!- rió tontamente.

-¡Hola!- sonrió en respuesta. -Espero no haberte despertado.

-Para nada. Recién hemos llegado a casa. Así que no te preocupes.- Sarah exhaló aliviada. -¿Cómo está todo por allí?

-Bueno…, creo que… bien.- No se atrevió a preocuparla; no hasta confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Sólo bien?- Alin elevó sus cejas sorprendida. Sarah falló en su intento. Obviamente la fey esperaba que ella estuviera hablando de su primo con gran pasión.

-Bueno, hoy fue nuestro primer día sin ustedes. Y, yo ya los extraño.

-¡Oh, que linda eres, Sarah! ¡Yo también los extraño a ustedes! Pero, verás que cuando menos lo esperes tú ya estarás viniendo hacia aquí con Jareth.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- la fey elevó los ojos.

-¿Con Conrad en el mismo carruaje? ¡Interminable! ¡¿Puedes creer que me trató de gorda?!- Sarah rió por lo bajo imaginando la escena de esos dos peleando como niños.

-¡¿Cómo se atrevió?!

-Olvídalo. Es un retrasado.- Sarah advirtió una sombra cerca de Alin, que pronto reconoció.

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí, amor.- Gontran besó su mejilla. Alin giró para verlo a los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no, cariño! Hablo de mi hermano.

-Ah. Entonces, coincido.- sonrió y observó la esfera. -Buenas noches, Sarah.- le guiñó un ojo. -Las dejo con su charla de chicas. Te espero en la habitación.- le susurró a su esposa con seducción antes de irse con 'el regalo' del rey a su esposa. Ésta no pudo evitar reír como una colegiala.

-Espérame allí, entonces.

-Mh… Creo que no debí llamarte.- se lamentó Sarah con cierta incomodidad. No escuchó lo que Gontran había murmurado al oído, mas, podía llegar a imaginarlo.

-¡Para nada! ¡Estoy muy contenta de que te hallas comunicado conmigo!

-Gracias.- dijo reconfortada. -Yo… te quería hacer una pregunta sobre… los cristales…

-¿Sobre los cristales?- indagó extrañada. -¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¿Qué pasa si lo arrojas sin ningún encantamiento en ellos?- Alin rió.

-Se rompen como cualquier otro cristal, puedo asegurártelo. Siempre intenté hacer esos trucos que hace mi primo y nunca lo logré.

-¿Y…, si lo arrojas teniendo un hechizo en éste?

-Bueno, si es así, ya sea que se haya caído sin querer o queriendo, se esfuma. Así de sencillo. Y por ende, se libera el hechizo.

-Oh.- Sarah apenas podía controlar su voz. -¿Y…, la esencia de quien lo compone se expande?

-¡Seguro! Es parte de su poder, y en aquel momento su energía crece, y por eso su fragancia. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Por nada!- sonrió fingiendo naturalidad. -Sólo curiosidad.- la otra quedó anonadada tratando de comprender el por qué de su interés. Entonces, otra sombra se aproximó a Alin.

-¿Con quién estás hablando?- cuestionó la juvenil voz.

-¡Con nadie!- espetó Alin en un ofendido tono.

-Bueno, sé que estás mal de la cabeza, pero, ahora estás hablando con alguien. ¡Oh, ya vi!- de repente, Sarah advirtió una sucesión inacabable de imágenes en la bola de cristal escuchaba las voces: paredes; suelo; techo; vestido; pantalones; camisa; y nuevamente techo; pared; más ropa; y manos que disputaban el poder de la esfera.

-¡Conrad, regrésamela! ¡Es mía!

-¡No seas boba, quiero saludarla!- Sarah pudo ver la cara de Conrad que miraba a la orbe sostenida sobre su cabeza, lejos del alcance de su hermana, que intentaba atraparla saltando a su lado. -¡Hola, Sarah! ¿Qué tal te trata el pervertido de Jareth?- rió.

-¡No lo llames así!- protestaba Alin una vez más en su intento de recuperar lo suyo. -¡Él es nuestro primo y rey!

-¡Chupacirios!- Alin dio un grito de frustración.

-¡¿Qué sucede ahora?!- se oyó la voz de Erwin venir desde el exterior.

-¡¿Eah, Sarah, nos vemos pronto, sí?! ¡Ahora, debo irme!- rió Conrad devolviéndole la esfera a su hermana para salir corriendo escaleras arriba entre risitas. -¡Allí tienes, gordita!

-¡Yo no soy gordita!- gritó furiosa. -¡Lo siento, Sarah! ¡Tú… entenderás…!- se dispensó ansiosa.

-¡Por supuesto que te entiendo!- "Yo tengo mi propio asunto aquí." -Ve por él.- le sonrió y la imagen desapareció.

Sarah regresó el orbe a su estante. ¿El frío en sus pies? ¿Quién podía sentirlo con todo ese fuego creciendo lentamente, peligrosamente? Se frotó las manos pensando en lo que sería más adecuado. Volvió a su lecho y se sentó con una mano en su barbilla.

-Muy bien… Éste será MI juego, Rey Goblin o Jareth. Yo puedo con los dos, juntos o separados. Ya conocerás las consecuencias por haberme engañado una vez más. ¡Y de esa manera!- apretó los puños. Y se frotó las sienes tratando de acelerar sus ideas. -Piensa, Sarah. Piensa. ¿Cuándo está más vulnerable?- De repente, sus ojos tomaron un brillo que nada tenía que ver con el enfado, más bien, con una dulce venganza. "¡Oh, sí!," pensó. "Duerme bien, 'Rey Goblin.' Duerme confiado con tus trampas bajo las mangas." Su sonrisa creció de oreja a oreja. Ella también podía tener doble personalidad, después de todo. Rió por lo bajo. Pero, ambas estaban absolutamente bajo su control y congeniaban de maravilla, al menos, ésta vez.

Jareth dormía sobre uno de sus lados apaciblemente bajo las sábanas de seda. Uno de sus brazos aferrando la almohada donde restaba su cabeza. Su semblante relajado sólo podía despertar ternura, casi parecía un ángel con su pálida piel reflejada por la luna y su rubio, casi blanco cabello cayendo sobre ésta. Sí, parecía tan bueno, tan dulce… "¡Qué lástima!," se dijo su atacante parado al pie de la gran cama entre los dos doseles, labios flexionados en una macabra sonrisa. La sombra elevó sus brazos con el arma entre sus manos… Un crimen se llevaría a cabo. "¡Qué lástima!"

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!- Jareth no pudo evitar sobresaltase ante la intensa ola de frío que lo sobresaltó arrancándolo de su sueño. ¿Estaría viajando y dormido se habría caído al mar? Se sentó tan veloz como un resorte, y parpadeó al ver al criminal frente a sí. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Qué hizo? Todo lo que atinó en primer lugar fue pasarse una mano sobre el rostro.

Sarah no pudo evitar largar una sonora risotada. ¡Se lo veía tan gracioso cuando pegó un grito y la miró con ese gesto de estupor! ¡Y ahora…, que lo había visto mejor, prácticamente lo había bañado de pies a cabeza. El balde se deslizó de sus manos a causa de su hilaridad, y su cuerpo se arqueaba por la agitación.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- reclamó él con el ceño fruncido. ¿Así que estaba enfadado, eh? ¿Y, qué iba a hacer, pedirle ayuda al 'Rey Goblin'?

-¡Por qué es lo que mereces! ¡Y en realidad, es poco!- lo enfrentó. -'Rey Goblin.'- Jareth elevó una ceja, pero, ésta vez con suspicacia.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- le cuestionó poniéndose de pie.

-'REY GOBLIN,' así es como te llamé, JARETH.- espetó. -¡Y si das un paso más, te juro que te haré tragar el agua con cubo y todo!- él se detuvo hasta oír su amenaza, entonces, avanzó con una sonrisa siniestra. ¿Quería jugar con agua, eh? Él le daría el gusto.

-¿Qué puede hacerme un poco más de agua?- encogió sus hombros, ella comenzó a retroceder. -Quien tiene el problema eres tú, cosita. Tan seca y tibia como debes estar… Creo que te usaré de toalla.- amplió su sonrisa.

-¡No te acerques!- lo amenazó tomando el balde vacío que estaba a pocos pasos.

-¿Me vas a pegar con eso, chiquitita?- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Sí! ¡Y créeme que lo haré con gusto!- Jareth apoyó un dedo a un lado de su nariz haciendo un gesto despectivo ante el ultimátum, dando vuelta el rostro por unos segundos.

-Sarah…,- la estudió de arriba a abajo -ese camisón rojo te hace muy sensual. ¿Me pregunto… cómo quedará después de un buen chapuzón?- la miró a los ojos que se agrandaron.

-¡Tú no me toques, fey mentiroso y tramposo!- lo señaló con el dedo. -¡Tú no sufres de doble personalidad! ¡Casi me das un susto de muerte allí en el bosque, y ahora te quejas por un poco de agua helada! ¡Acepta que te mereces eso como mínimo, y que no hay castigo para tu… tu…!

-¿Ingenio?- se mofó yendo hacia a ella.

-¡Jareth, te lo advierto!- volvió a señalarlo. -¡No es justo!- el rey apenas pudo contener su risa.

-Bueno…, la vida no es justa. Tú tienes un balde y yo no. Soy un pobre diablo desarmado…- continuaba avanzando y ella retrocediendo, ahora con la cubeta levemente elevada como para defenderse. -Y…, en muchas otras cosas, yo siempre estoy en desventaja ante ti. ¿Me escuchas a mí estar diciendo a cada rato que 'no es justo.'?

-¡No me importa, farsante!

-Dame el recipiente.- extendió su mano moviendo sus dedos hacia sí.

-¡No! ¡Vuelve a tu cama y reconoce que perdiste!

-¿Que perdí?- sonrió con todo su esplendor. -¿Ves como me obligas, conejita? Muy bien… Es obvio que debo estar recordándotelo a cada momento.- su mirada fue seria, su voz poderosa. -Sarah, entrégame el balde.

-N-no…- fue todo lo que pudo decir en un susurro apenas audible, entre tanto, sus brazos obedecían al monarca.

-Buena chica.- sonrió éste con sorna una vez que tuvo el recipiente en su poder y lo hizo desaparecer. -Ahora, estamos en igualdad de condiciones. ¿No es eso justo?- quebró su poder sobre Sarah, la cual exhaló un suspiro al sentirse liberada. La joven enfrentó su mirada, él todavía no había terminado, podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos, y cuando elevó esa ceja y vio esa mueca en sus labios, todo lo que atinó fue correr.

-¡No te me acerques!- clamó yendo hacia la escondida puerta que conducía a su habitación. Mas, Jareth hizo un movimiento con su mano. Cuando Sarah elevó el tapiz que ocultaba el pasadizo, se encontró con que ya no estaba. -¡Déjame salir!- giró para verle, él recién había comenzado a acercarse.

-¿Por qué? Yo no te invité, pero, ahora, no quiero que te vayas.- sonrió ladino. -Y…, tú sigues estando muy confortable en tu ropa seca.

-¡Y tú estabas muy confortable allá afuera asustándome con tus… idioteces!

-Sí, debo reconocer que me encanta asustarte. Pero, Sarah, cuidado. Yo soy Jareth y Jareth es el Rey Goblin.- su expresión fue casi maliciosa.

-¡Vete!- espetó ahora alejándose de su ubicación antes de que él la acorralara. -¡Déjame sola!

-¿Irme de mi propia habitación? ¿Te escuchas, conejita?- rió por lo bajo. -Oye, Sarah, ¿ésta situación no te trae recuerdos, mi 'conejita.'? Sólo que debería estar más oscuro.

-¡Aléjate! ¡Ah!- gritó cuando él intentó atraparla y corrió hacia la cama; al ver que él continuaba yendo hacia ella se subió al mueble y cuando él se arrojó tratando de capturarla pegó otro grito y un salto sobre el colchón para luego pegar otro y terminar de pie en el suelo. -¡Estás loco! ¡Chiflado!- lo señaló causativamente.

-¡Sí, mucho!- afirmó él gateando sobre el lecho para perseguirla; en su rostro llevaba la escrito la palabra venganza. -¡Así que es mejor que te acostumbres!

-¡Nunca! ¡Odioso patán!- se apartó nuevamente hacia el otro lado de la cama y de la alcoba. Él, ya del otro lado del lecho, comenzó a rodearlo, cuando ella dio un paso hacia adelante como para volver a intentar la ventaja que el mueble le ofrecía, él le dio a entender que ésta vez se subiría al mismo tiempo que ella, ya que estaba a los pies del mismo. -¡No te acerques!- clamó una vez más caminando hacia el único sendero libre tras de sí.

-Al contrario.- dijo yendo hacia ella sabiendo que seguiría retrocediendo más y más. Detrás de Sarah, la puerta oculta que llevaba a la sala de baño se abrió sin que ella se percatara de ello.

-¡No es justo!- volvió a exclamar ya pasando el dintel. -¡Tú estás usando magia!

-No. Sólo para que me dieras el balde use 'mi' poder sobre ti. Pero, te doy mi palabra de que no usaré magia para… cazarte.- sonrió. Sarah aspiró con fuerza. ¿Éste era el verdadero Jareth, entonces? ¿El Rey Goblin? Tragó saliva y advirtió en dónde estaba.

-¿Jareth?

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿De repente, te has vuelto adepta a mi nombre?- la distancia se fue estrechando, ella ya no tenía a dónde ir, detrás, se elevaba una bañera.

-¡Vete! ¡Tú…!- no pudo pronunciar más nada. Él la capturó con la velocidad de un felino elevándola en sus brazos y Sarah no pudo evitar aferrarse a él al sentir el súbito descenso. ¡SPLASH…! Agua. Fría. Y una sonora carcajada. Ella se lo quedó viendo, ojos entrecerrados, aferrada ahora a los lados de la tina y el agua escurriéndole desde lo alto de la cabeza, al igual que él, pues, inevitablemente volvió a mojarse. El húmedo y azul pantalón pijama se ajustaba casi a su esbelta figura.

-¡Deberías verte!- se sujetó el estómago. -¡Oh, cielos…! ¡Podría hacer esto a diario!- Sarah apretó puños, labios y párpados. Definitivamente, lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser. ¡El muy desgraciado se atrevía a burlarse de ella después de todo lo que le había hecho! -¡Ay, Sarah…!- trató de recuperar aire secándose una lágrima de sus ojos. -¡Contigo sí que me divertiré toooda mi larga vida! ¡Eres perfecta para mí!

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó ella controlando su furia. Él sacudió su cabeza viéndola con algo de recelo. -Entonces… ¿por qué no me besas, en vez de quedarte allí parado, 'Rey Goblin'?- ésta vez él entrecerró su mirada.

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó dudoso.

-Sí, Jareth. Quiero que me beses.- él se acercó con precaución, los labios a poca distancia. ¡SPLASH! Su rostro quedó escurriendo más agua. Ahora, era la risotada de Sarah la que inundó el cuarto. -¡Tonto!- le dijo. Jareth sólo dejó que el agua en su rostro terminara de caer.

-Muy bien.- dijo cara a cara a ella. Se apartó y tomó un par de toallones. Con su brazo libre rodeó la cintura de la joven y la quitó de la bañera.

-¡Oye…!- protestó con él sujetándola por detrás. Él se acercó a su oído.

-La próxima vez que quieras un chapuzón, procuraré cambiar el color de tu camisón. Es una pena que no fuera blanco.- murmuró con provocación.

-¡Cerdo!- trató de zafarse de su agarre. Mas, fue obligada a girar enfrentando la cínica sonrisa del monarca, por detrás de ella un cálido toallón la cubrió desde sus hombros.

-Pero, un cerdo que te cuida, ¿no es así?

-¡Sí, me cuida para un inevitable infarto!- se arropó más en la tela con cierto enfado.

-Tú ganas ésta, Sarah Williams.- se puso el otro toallón sobre el hombro. - Mas, todo tiene sus consecuencias.- la sujetó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el cuarto.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué haces?!- él la llevaba consigo, abrió un armario y tomó un pantalón verde que fue a acompañar al toallón en su hombro. Cerró la portezuela y se dirigió hacia la cama. -¡Déjame!- forcejeaba ella. Jareth soltó su mano. Ella ya estaba por huir hacia el tapiz que comunicaba ambos cuartos, cuando su voz la detuvo.

-Aún sigue cerrado.- le anunció él con una sonrisa. -Así, que te aconsejo esperar allí como una buena niña.

-¡Saldré por la otra puerta, entonces!- testarudamente tomó rumbo hacia la que conducía al pasillo.

-¿Qué otra?- inquirió él secándose el cabello con vigor. Ante los ojos de Sarah, la puerta se convirtió en parte de la pared, y aunque posara su mano sobre donde hacía segundos había estado, no pasaba nada. Sin salida. Ella volteó para enfrentarle. Ahora el monarca secaba su grácil y firme torso y le sonrió con atrevimiento. -Yo no tengo ningún problema, pero, yo que tú voltearía. Debes esperar a la noche de bodas si quieres ver más.- El rostro de Sarah se puso colorado como un tomate. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que ella lo estaba admirando?! ¡Bueno, quizás, sí, pero…! ¡No! Se autoafirmó. ¡Nunca! Abrió la boca e iba a dar un paso para refutar cuando Jareth se llevó las manos a la cintura de sus pantalones y ella, cerró la boca y le dio la espalda. Detrás una grave risita llena de maldad. -Es bueno que captes de inmediato los consejos, chiquitita.

-¡¿P-por qué no te cambias en el cuarto de baño?!- le reclamó ella.

-¿Quizás porque ÉSTE es MI cuarto por ahora?- ella oía los sonidos producidos por el género deslizándose. Luego, los pasos aproximándose.

-¡No!- volteó para otro lado avergonzada cuando advirtió la mano a pocos centímetros de la suya. Que en su segundo intento la alcanzó y la hizo girar. El pijama mojado y el toallón descansaban en el suelo junto al lecho.

-No te hagas ilusiones, mi nena, estoy vestido.- le sonrió triunfador. -Ahora, ven. Abriré la puerta.- se encaminaron hacia el tapiz, donde él pasó su mano por delante de éste, lo corrió y allí estaba. Abrió la entrada para que ella pasara. Ella lo observó con incomodidad y pasó delante de él sin saber qué decir o qué esperar. Él le hizo una burlona reverencia. Ya a pasos de su cama, advirtió que no estaba sola y miró tras sus espaldas.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Lo mismo que hacías tú allí. Una cortés visita.- le sonrió cerrando la puerta que volvió a desaparecer.

-¡Tú no puedes estar aquí!- le hizo frente, él la ignoró y fue hacia su armario y se puso a revisarlo.

-Toma.- extendió su brazo con un camisón gris claro. -Sécate y cámbiate.

-¡Yo no necesito tu supervisión para hacerlo!- se acercó a él furiosa. Él inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Quieres que lo haga personalmente, o… mejor aún, que te 'ordene' con mi poder a hacerlo delante mío?- ella gritó frustrada.

-¡Monstruo!- dijo tomando la prenda con indignación y se fue al cuarto de baño.

-Cinco minutos, mi nena, o iré por ti y te sacaré así como estés. ¿Entendido?

-¡No!- gritó ella desde la habitación contigua cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente. Estaba que explotaba. Aún podía sentir la voz del otro lado.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, mi mascota. Si no haces como te digo, abstente a las consecuencias. Sabes que una puerta no me detendrá.

-¡Maldición!- oyó él parado a un lado de la entrada y le causó gracia. Sabía que ella cumpliría.

Cuando salió, tan furiosa como había ingresado, quedó cara a cara con el sonriente Jareth que permanecía manos en la cintura. Sus labios tenían esa mueca insufrible. "Rey Goblin. Rey Goblin. Rey Goblin…" se repetía ella mentalmente, como para mantener la llama de ira en sus ojos.

-Muy bien. Ahora, a la cama.

-NO iré a la cama hasta que te vayas.- le aseguró porfiada.

-SÍ irás a la cama aún conmigo aquí. Porque sino, tendrás que pasar toda la noche despierta. Tú decides.

-¡No me importa, Rey Goblin! '¡Vuelve a tu cuarto, juega con tus cristales y tus trucos, y olvídate de mí!'

-Muy creativa, mi mascota. Pero, lamento recordarte que ahora, no tengo una cama seca dónde descansar el resto de la noche.

-¡¿Qué…?! ¡Sécala con tu magia!- le reprochó ella.

-¿Desperdiciar mis poderes en cosa insignificante? No, gracias.

-¡Tú no te quedarás aquí, Jareth!- le advirtió. -¡Busca un cuarto de huéspedes o algo así!- él sacudió la cabeza chasqueando su lengua para contradecirla.

-Sólo hay dos cuartos dignos de mí persona. Uno, el del Rey, el cual ahora no está… en condiciones. El otro, es el de la Reina. ¿Tengo que aclararte quién lo ocupa?- ella quedó inmóvil por un momento. ¿Entonces, él siempre tuvo planeado convertirla en su reina? Sarah mordió su labio inferior.

-Entonces… ¡dame un cuarto de huéspedes! ¡Yo no soy tan quisquillosa como tú!

-Quizás no lo seas, pero, tu Rey sí, y sería poco caballeroso tomar tu cama y enviarte a otra.- ella lo vio inclinarse y de repente se vio en sus brazos. -Y una buena Reina sabe compartir sus riquezas, especialmente con su generoso Rey.- se dirigió al lecho viéndola con una sonrisa.

-¡Jareth, no!- le advirtió ella pugnando por liberarse. -¡Jareth…!

-Sarah, no voy a violarte.- le aseguró en un intento de calmarla. -Tranquila, cosita.- la depositó con cuidado sobre el lecho, donde las mantas estaban aún corridas y la cubrió dándole un beso en la frente. Sarah lo vio enderezarse para ir al otro lado de la cama donde se echó de espaldas debajo del cobertor; ni siquiera eso era suficiente para volver a entibiar el cuerpo tras el agua, el piso frío, y la fresca brisa de Labyrinth. La muchacha no podía quitar los ojos de encima de él con cierta aprehensión, los labios levemente temblando. Él la observó con cierta curiosidad y le sonrió. Ella le dio vuelta el rostro ofendida, lo que provocó diversión en su compañero. De pronto, advirtió movimiento y cuando reaccionó ya lo tenía junto a ella, y sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. -Vamos, tontita. Ven, jamás nos quitaremos el frío con ésta simple manta.

-¡No!- protestó ella y sus labios se vieron atrapados por los suyos. Sarah advirtió que era ella quien en verdad estaba helada. En comparación, los labios que acariciaban los suyos se le hacían placenteramente tibios. Jareth quebró el beso y la miró a los ojos.

-Sarah, recuerda tu promesa, hacer lo que yo te diga. Eso no fue un sueño, mi chiquitita. Tú lo prometiste.- ella se obligó a respirar.

-¿Acaso…,- se forzó en contener las lágrimas de sólo pensarlo -me convertiré en tu marioneta?

-No, mi nena.- acarició sus cabellos. -Te convertirás en mi esposa, y me discutirás cuanto quieras, pero, tendrás la suficiente sensatez de aprender cuándo no deberás discutirle a tu rey aún cuando esté equivocado.- la volvió a besar, más ligeramente ésta vez. -Ahora, acércate antes de que ambos terminemos con un resfriado.- se extendió a su lado, con un brazo estirado esperando a que se le uniera. Ella tenía sus dudas. Él la miró otra vez. -Cosita, te doy mi palabra de honor que no te tocaré. Aunque…, no lo creas, Sarah mía, te respeto.- La joven se debilitó ante esa mirada franca y tímidamente comenzó a aproximarse, su cabeza quedando sobre el masculino brazo extendido que rodeó su cuerpo trayéndola más hacia sí. El otro se reunió en su cintura. -Buenas noches, mi amor.- la observó con ternura. Ella se sonrojó viéndolo por debajo de su barbilla, pensando en que si dentro de un mes todas las noches dormirían así. Él reparó en su expresión y en su pecho reposó una oculta dicha y otra vez sus labios depositaron un beso, ésta vez sobre una de sus cejas.

-Bu-buenas noches, Jareth.- lo vio cerrar los ojos con placer, mientras, estrechó más su figura con posesión. Sarah se sentía agradecida por aquel calor que emanaba de su compañero, y pronto el temblor comenzó a desaparecer. Cómo por arte de magia, el sueño, los alcanzó a ambos.


	29. Un Buen Despertar

CAPÍTULO 29: UN BUEN DESPERTAR

N/A: ¡Hola, amigas! ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña venganza de nuestra protagonista. ¡Alguna vez le tocaba a la pobre pagarle con la misma moneda! ¿No creen? Y todas nos quedamos tranquilas en cuanto a la sanidad mental de nuestro amado soberano. ¡Jaja! ¿Se imaginan? Los pobres no darían abasto con las horas de visita si fuera por nosotras. ¡Y pobre de Sarah de tener que soportarlo por doble! Aunque… ¬-¬ también podría tener sus conveniencias… ¡Jiji! Lo siento, malos pensamientos. ¿Qué opinas Moonlightgirl? (¡y vaya que todas quisiéramos ser Sarah al menos por un ratito!) ¿Se imaginan? Algo como: -¡Pero, si acabo de complacerte! -No, para nada. Eso fue ayer, cariño… . (obvio no vamos a decir "ese no eras tú" ¿porque cómo le explicamos que en realidad fue él?)

-Sí, todo muy bien. ¿Pero, por qué siempre me haces dormir cuando estoy junto a Sarah en la cama? ¡Yo no quiero echar ese conjuro del sueño!

-Porque se supone que eres un caballero, Jareth.

-Pero, ¿qué gracia tiene? ¡Ni siquiera la toqueteo! ¡¿A dónde va a ir a parar mi reputación?!

-Jareth… ¬-¬ Creo que hay un par de feys tratando de conquistar a Sarah mientras tú estás discutiendo tont…

-¡NUNCA! (¡POP!)

-Eso fue fácil. XD. Este capítulo es algo corto, creo y no tan entretenido, pero, es el puente que conducirá a otro que les prometo las entretendrá. Oye, Krissel, ¿de veras piensas que Conrad está influenciando a Sarah? ºoº ¡Debo hacer algo al respecto! Ahora, en cuanto a personajes nuevos, en este mismo va uno, y sí, habrá más con el tiempo. Hoggle, Dydimus y Ludo no aparecerán más que por comentarios de algunos, hasta que les llegue el momento.

-¿Y cuándo me toca de nuevo a mí? -

-Todavía no, Conrad. ¬.¬

-¿Por qué? -

-Porque en este momento no estás en el castillo y la historia se sigue dando allí. -.-

-¿Por qué? -

-Quizás justamente para que no me molestes. '¬.¬

-¿Por qué? -

-¿Conrad, has leído lo que han dicho Lain3X y Krissel? Deja de molestarme y ve a jugar con tu 'queridísimo primito' o quién se te dé la gana. ¬.¬

-Sí, sí. La 'pobre e indefensa AmaterazuHime,' 'darte tregua y dejarte descansar.' ¡Uf…! Mucho. Sin embargo, Moonlightgirl ha dicho que soy un goce. ; D

-También ha dicho que tu hermana lo es. ¬.¬

-Bueno, nadie puede ser tan perfecto como yo, no es culpa de ella juzgar mal a la tontita de Alin. XD

-Creo que sé de dónde viene ese ego… T.T

-¿De dónde? -

-¡Cállate! Bueno, sigamos con lo nuestro. No me es molestia responder las preguntas y revisar capítulos, al contrario. Sus reviews no sólo me ayudan a levantarme el ánimo y saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, sino también a conocer si lo que he querido plasmar en el texto ha llegado tal cual. Uno a veces puede escribir algo y alguien puede verlo de otra manera. (Aunque supongo que no está mal, después de todo, es arte y algo similar debe pasar con las cuadros.)

-¿De dónde? -

-…¬¬ Bueno, gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento. Lain3X, exageras ▪.▪, pero, sí me gusta compartir lo que hago con ustedes.

-¿Por qué, mh? -

-Porque ha dicho que tengo un enorme talento. ▪-▪

-¿De dónde? -

-…¬.¬ Alguien aquí va a sufrir mucho daño…

-¿Quién? - (¡POP!) XD

-Les juro que a veces no sé qué o quién es peor… T.T

CAPÍTULO 29: UN BUEN DESPERTAR.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es de mi propiedad, no recibo nada a cambio. NADA. Sí son míos Twig, Brisky y Lady Brigitte.

Los primeros rayos de sol ingresaron por la ventana. Jareth abrió lentamente sus ojos. Había descansado bien. La magia de inducir el sueño nunca fallaba. Sonrió para sí admirando a la muchacha dormida entre sus brazos.

Una de las manos de Sarah, se encontraba bajo la cintura del monarca, el otro brazo, doblado sobre su propio pecho, la mano casi cerrada cerca de su rostro en un gesto casi infantil que provocó que los labios del fey se curvaran gentilmente. Sus piernas, levemente curvadas con una de sus rodillas entre las suyas. Los labios apenas entreabiertos, como dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Mi amor…,- susurró -con tan sólo esto cada día de mi existencia sería tan feliz… Realmente, pido tan poco…- exhaló pensativamente. ¿Qué si ella prefería dormir como hasta ahora en cuartos separados? Él nunca entendió esa tontería de que dos esposos debían tener habitaciones propias. Sonrió para sí. Pues, simplemente se lo prohibiría. Sí. La absorbió más contra su cuerpo satisfecho con la idea. Ella sonrió acurrucándose. Él apoyó sus labios en su mejilla con devoción. -Yo… nunca me curaré de ti, cosa preciosa. Nunca.- murmuró.

Sarah corría en un hermoso y conocido parque de su infancia. En sus manos, un libro rojo; en su cuerpo, un simple vestido medieval. Había alcanzado la glorieta, donde se daría a cabo el baile. Y su cuerpo, comenzó a danzar tomando las manos de su compañero imaginario. En lo alto, un búho estudiaba sus movimientos con curiosidad. Ella le sonrió. De repente, advirtió que a su alrededor, estaban todos sus compañeros de escuela, sus vecinos, familiares y todos sus conocidos burlándose con crueldad o avergonzándose de ella. Ella no podía evitar que su corazón se hiciera añicos, no podía evitar que su mirada se empañara, así como no podía detener su cuerpo moviéndose en un vals que aparentemente sólo ella escuchaba. Entonces, el ave que había estado en lo alto observando la escena, descendió frente a la muchacha, ignorado por el resto, hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a crecer convirtiéndose en un hombre, en un fey. Se hizo un silencio absoluto. Ésta vez, el Rey Goblin vestía de negro, sin su capa, sin coraza. Sólo la camisa entreabierta mostrando el resplandor de su pendiente.

-Jareth…- consiguió murmurar la apenada joven que por única vez logró detener su baile. El fey se acercó a ella ante los sorprendidos ojos y tras una leve inclinación de cabeza extendió sus manos en una invitación. Sarah apoyó una de las suyas sobre la enguantada del monarca, la otra sobre su hombro. Con su brazo libre él rodeó su cintura, y la música comenzó a sonar y él la guió por la glorieta con majestuosidad. Ambos, fey y mortal, eran como una fantasía, ninguno podía sacar su mirada del otro, ignorando a los chismosos que ahora parecían mudos e inmóviles, y que lentamente se desvanecieron. Jamás en su vida Sarah se había sentido tan protegida, tan… comprendida como en ese momento. Y se arrellanó en su pecho, aspirando la exquisita fragancia, dulce y maderada… -Jareth…- volvió a susurrar su nombre.

-Sarah…- escuchó junto a su oído. Sarah se preguntó qué tan real podía ser un sueño. ¿Sentía uno olores y oía voces tan nítidamente? Mh… Ella creía que no. Pero…, si estaba en lo cierto, entonces… De pronto, abrió sus ojos y se halló aferrada a un pálido torso. Con turbación, miró hacia arriba lentamente. Sobre el masculino hombro un mechón de rubios cabellos, más allá una mirada bicolor acariciándola y otra vez la arrulladora voz de aquellos labios que le sonrieron con paz. -Buenos días, mi Sarah.- ella sólo se lo quedó viendo, él sólo volvió a sonreírle. -¿Dormiste bien?

-Yo…,- escondió su mirada y se ruborizó. -S-sí.

-Yo también.- corrió un mechón de sus cabellos. -¿Estabas soñando?- le cuestionó, entre tanto, con calma.

-S-sí…- sus mejillas se encendieron más. -¿Por qué?

-Me llamaste.- enfrentó su mirada.

-¡Entonces, era una pesadilla!- afirmó indignada. -¡Y una que lamentablemente se transformó en realidad al despertar!- él elevó una ceja con jocosidad y fingida sorpresa.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Sueños indecorosos, mi chiquitita?- la acercó poniendo su brazo libre al otro lado de ella para que su rostro quedara suspendido sobre el de la chica. -¡Y yo que pensé que era el único que los tenía!

-¡Quítate!- se enfadó y poniendo las manos en sus hombros lo empujó. Jareth se echó a reír, en tanto, abandonaba el lecho dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba.

-Muy bien. Si insistes…

-¡¿Tú fuiste, verdad?!- él la observó con asombro.

-¿Si yo fui qué cosa?- le cuestionó y ella giró bajo las sábanas abochornada.

-¡Nada!- el Rey Goblin examinó la situación por un instante. ¿Acaso, sí había estado en sus sueños? Sus ojos tomaron un brillo de contento.

-¿Entonces…, sí soñaste conmigo?

-¡NUNCA!- espetó agradecida de que él estuviera del otro lado como para no verla, pues, sentía su rostro acalorado. Se mordió los labios. De imprevisto, alguien la forzó a quedar boca arriba. -¡¿Qué haces?!- espetó avergonzada y enfadada.

-Dos veces, cosa preciosa. Dos veces me nombraste. Y…, por cierto que tu voz no sonó temerosa, si no más bien…

-¡¿Más bien a qué?!- lo desafió. -¡Más bien a desagrado!- él estudió sus ojos minuciosamente desde su sentada posición en donde tenía atrapada a su Sarah con un brazo a ambos lados.

-Más bien a bálsamo y condescendencia. Y…, por cierto que bendeciré el día que yo sea tu bálsamo, mi chiquitita.- su rostro descendió sobre el de ella. Y ésta vez, el beso fue mas exigente, consiguiendo que le correspondiera. Por fin, la falta de aire los distanció unos centímetros. -Ahora…,- dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración -debo irme antes de que Twig venga. No quiero que piensen erradamente. Yo… te tomaré el día de la boda, como prometí. Al menos que…

-¡El día de la boda estará bien!- se apresuró ella a contestar. -Tw-Twig debe estar por llegar.- él sonrió con sorna y se adueñó de su barbilla.

-Seguro, mi chiquitita.- y se incorporó para retirarse. -Pasaré por ti en… una hora.- le advirtió sin verle y desapareció tras el tapiz. Sarah respiró relajada; todavía su corazón latía a mil por hora. De repente, cuando notó todos los sucesos, sofocada se llevó las manos al rostro. "¡Oh, cielos! ¡Dormí toda la noche con el Rey Goblin! ¡Y… abrazada! ¡Toda la noche!"

-Buenos días, Su Majestad.- lo saludó Brisky al ingresar. Y, de repente, quedó como congelado al advertir la ropa tirada al pie del lecho, el mismo notablemente humedecido, y rastros de agua por toda la habitación. Tras el segundo de sorpresa, siguió su camino.

-Buenos días, Brisky.- sentado en una silla, fingió indiferencia, como si no hubiera nada disímil a otros días.

-¿Le… preparo el baño, My Lord?

-No, está bien. Ya tomé uno.- sonrió para sí.

-¿Qué tiene planeado vestir hoy?

-Nada en especial. Pasaré el resto de la mañana en mi despacho, así que, no hay problema. Quiero estar cómodo.

-Sí, Su Alteza.- se dirigió hacia el armario y comenzó a seleccionar el vestuario. Camisa celeste, pantalón azul, chaleco negro, guantes y botas haciendo juego. -¿Chaqueta, Su Majestad?

-No, así está bien.

-¡Buenos días, My Lady!- Twig entró con una sonrisa al verla sentada todavía debajo de las mantas, en su rostro una expresión perdida. -¿Ya está despierta?- cuestionó con preocupación. La muchacha salió de su ensimismamiento, recién había descubierto a Twig que la miraba con maternal interés.

-¡Oh, sí! Buenos días, Twig.- la saludó. -Perdona, estaba… pensando.

-¿Algo la inquieta, Lady Sarah?- se aproximó a ella apoyando su mano sobre las de la chica.

-N-no, Twig. Sólo que… me puse a pensar, nada más. No es nada.- se obligó a sonreír.

-Le prepararé el baño.

-Sí, gracias.- suspiró pensando que la ayudaría a relajarse. Twig regresó con el toallón y el camisón rojo que halló en el cuarto de baño. Si le llamó la atención, Sarah nunca lo supo.

-Muy bien.- dejó las prendas a un lado de la habitación. -Hoy hay un sol precioso, My Lady. ¿Qué le parece un bonito color marfil?

-Sí. Eso estaría bien.- salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el otro cuarto donde se metió en la bañera recibiendo la sensación con gozo. -¡Ah…!- suspiró. -No hay nada como un baño caliente.- Twig le sonrió ya con el shampoo en su mano y comenzó a trabajar en su cabello con la constante expresión en su rostro.

-Hoy comenzará a venir la modista para su vestido de novia.- Sarah giró el rostro para verla.

-¿Ya?

-Pues, sí, My Lady. Si usted hace memoria, hace tres días que se informó sobre la boda. Así que sólo tenemos veintisiete días para todos los arreglos.

-Veintisiete días…- repitió mordiéndose los labios.

-No se preocupe, Lady Sarah. Verá que todo estará en orden. Todo saldrá perfecto. Las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas a los distintos reinos y a toda la nobleza.

-¿Twig…, qué si algo sale mal? ¿Qué si paso vergüenza?

-My Lady, usted jamás pasaría vergüenza, usted tiene el espíritu, usted es la Campeona de Labyrinth. No lo olvide; Su Majestad tampoco lo hace, Lady Sarah.

Ya en el comedor, Jareth ayudó a Sarah a sentarse. Desde que la había ido a buscar, y tras darse los buenos días; él con una sonrisa, ella con una mirada evasiva y las mejillas sonrosadas; no se habían dirigido una palabra.

-Espero que el desayuno sea de tu agrado.- comentó él sin perder su alegre expresión.

-Sí… Gracias.

-Estaré ocupado toda la mañana, así que, puedes disfrutar de tu tiempo como más te plazca. Si gustas, puedes permanecer conmigo leyendo o… escribiendo.

-N-no. Gracias.

-¿Entonces, qué tal si permito que salgan esos tres amigos tuyos para que paseen por el jardín contigo por un momento?

-Eso sería muy agradable. Gracias.- lo miró y su mirada se encendió. Él supo que algo vendría tras ese fuego. -¿Por qué… los sigues teniendo encerrados? ¿Por qué no los perdonas?

-Sarah, esto ya lo hemos discutido. Estoy siendo más que generoso con ellos. Cualquier otro rey los hubiera ejecutado por traición. Ellos no siguieron las órdenes.

-¡Pero, ellos son mis amigos!- quiso hacerle ver.

-Sí, quizás. Pero, TÚ eres MÍA. Y hasta que no lo comprendan, allí estarán.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Sarah, quieres pasar la mañana sola?- la amenazó. Ella descendió la mirada. -Ellos son mis prisioneros, y no los indultaré porque sí.- Sarah levantó su rostro desafiante.

-¿No les darás el perdón a quienes fueron fieles a tu futura reina?- Él la estudió con admiración. Si no la besaba allí mismo era por cierto recato ante los criados.

-Quizás, cuando mi futura reina sea una. Mientras tanto, quedarán allí al menos que yo diga lo contrario.- Sarah aspiró con fuerza tratando de conseguir el autocontrol. Él la ignoró y espió de reojo a los sirvientes. Todo normal. -¿Twig te avisó sobre la modista y demás?- ella suspiró exhalando parte de su enfado.

-Sobre la modista. ¿Qué es lo demás?

-Vendrá una maestra para instruirte en el protocolo y todo lo necesario para ese día, mucho de lo cual te servirá para el resto de tu vida.

-¿Es tan necesario?

-Si no lo fuera no te haría pasar por ello, Sarah. A mí tampoco me gustaba. Incluso, hoy día hay cosas que me molesta hacer.- suspiró con franqueza. -De hecho, como habrás notado, sólo cuando estoy con mi familia o contigo trato de no caer en ello. Trato de ser yo mismo.

-Entiendo. ¿Es… muy difícil?- cuestionó preocupada.

-Bueno…, al principio te puede parecer que son demasiadas cosas por recordar, pero, no hay mayor dificultad que esa. Otras te pueden parecer ridículas y…- espió otra vez a sus sirvientes y se acercó a ella -sinceramente lo son. El mayor problema es cuando viene gente de afuera del castillo. El resto me conoce lo suficiente como para aceptar que no me complace estar como… una especie de… máquina o algo así.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué si no lo hago bien, Jareth?- se mortificó. Pues, al parecer, todos esperaban mucho de ella, y ella parecía ser la única que no estaba segura de parecer ni ser una verdadera reina. No pudo evitar que los ojos se nublaran.

-¡Por supuesto que lo harás bien!- sonrió él tomando su mano y palmeándola con la otra. -Cosita, tú serás mi Reina, tú eres mi prometida, mi… a… asombrosa chiquitita de ojos llameantes.- tomó su barbilla sin soltar su mano. -Lo harás bien, Sarah. Y si algo se te olvida, si algo sale mal, no lo olvides, cosa preciosa, "estaré allí por ti, mientras el mundo se cae." - su mirada era intensa y sincera. Sarah suspiró aturdida e incapaz de apartar sus ojos. Fue como si algo hubiera chocado en lo más profundo de su ser. Se humedeció los secos labios y Jareth comenzó a inclinarse lentamente sobre ella.

-¡Su Majestad!- ambos saltaron en sus asientos. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a un goblin que parecía algo alarmado. -¡Su Majestad! ¡Siento haber interrumpido su desayuno, Su Alteza, pero…!

-Yo lo siento más.- dijo por lo bajo junto a un suspiro. -Tranquilo, Spray. ¿Qué sucede?

-Llegó una mujer, My Lord. Y está empeñada en no ingresar al castillo si no lo ve a usted en persona.

-¿Es una fey?- cuestionó.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- él volvió a suspirar.

-¿Le hicieron algo?- cuestionó suspicaz.

-¡Por supuesto que no, My Lord! Quizás…, los pequeños…- se refería a los de menor estatura, que eran los que siempre daban problemas. -Pero, yo no los he visto, tal parece ellos le temen más a ella que ella a ellos.

-Eso pensé.- miró a Sarah con una sonrisa. -Temo, mi nena, que tu tutora acaba de llegar.- ella tragó saliva. Con esa presentación ya sentía aprehensión.

-¿No… hay otra?

-Es la única que se atrevió a venir. Y…, es de las mejores. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te maltrate. Eso lo hago yo.- le sonrió besando su nariz. -Iré a recibirla y en seguida regreso. ¿Bien?- se puso de pie.

-Sí.

-¿Lady Brigitte?- cuestionó el rey a la mujer que estaba de espaldas a él viendo amenazante y con disgusto a los goblins que a su vez la estudiaban con temor. Su cabello alguna vez rubio ahora era casi plata, su piel no aparentaba su edad y tampoco su esbelta silueta; sus ojos marrones casi se asemejaban a los del mismo Drakke en cuanto a sapiencia. Ni bien ésta giró para enfrentar al monarca, los goblins más pequeños, se escurrieron espantados; incluso algunos se refugiaron tras las piernas de su rey.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- se inclinó tomando su falda con ambas manos. -Dispénseme, My Lord; no lo oí llegar.

-No hay problema, My Lady.- extendió su mano y ella puso la suya encima con gran elegancia. Jareth la besó cortésmente y le ofreció su brazo. -Sea usted muy bienvenida.- la escoltó hacia el interior. Nuevamente los goblins se dispersaron lejos de ella.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.

-¿Ha tenido un buen viaje hasta aquí?

-Sí, My Lord. Sólo algunos problemas al llegar. Las calles estaban… infectadas de…

-Hoy es día de mercado en Goblin City, My Lady. Y…, en mi reino la mayoría son goblins.- le recordó con fría amabilidad.

-Sí, My Lord.

-¿Lady Brigitte, ya ha desayunado?

-No, Su Majestad.

-Bien.- hizo un gesto con su mano a una goblin que se acercó a ellos. -Fussy, guía a Lady Brigitte a su habitación y llévale su desayuno. Supongo que después de su largo viaje le hará bien descansar. Cuando se sienta lista le presentaré a mi prometida.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- hizo una reverencia. Él se dirigió hacia su huésped.

-Fussy es una de las criadas más eficientes de todo el castillo, Lady Brigitte. Ella verá que no le falte nada.

-Nuevamente gracias, Su Alteza.- se despidió con otro saludo y siguió a la goblin.

Jareth se quedó viéndola ascender, hasta que la perdió de vista cuando tomaron uno de los pasillos. Nuevamente sintió pequeñas manos sujetándose de sus botas y piernas. Observó hacia abajo donde se encontró con sus preocupados goblins.

-¿Qué sucede, mis pequeños estorbos?

-Ella se ve...

-Horrible.- opinó uno y los otros cabecearon en acuerdo con efusión.

-Muy estricta.

-No nos gusta.- éste sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. El monarca suspiró, en tanto, sus súbditos concordaban entre sí.

-Sí, sé lo que temen. Nada de diversión. Pero, sólo será por un tiempo. Yo… ayudaré a Sarah en cuanto pueda así podremos despedirla cuanto antes. ¿Les parece?

-¿Mañana?- Jareth no pudo evitar reír ante la inocencia de sus pequeños demonios.

-Mañana es demasiado pronto. Sarah necesita un poco más de tiempo. De resultar DEMASIADO… insoportable, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Por el momento, no la provoquen ni le hagan bromas. Cuando se vaya, podemos tener montón de entretenimiento. Ahora, debo volver con mi Sarah.- les avisó dirigiéndose hacia el comedor.

-¡Deja de manosearla!- se burlaron hilarantes y él giró para verles risueño.

-Cuando ustedes dejen de ocasionar problemas.- les sonrió compinche.

-¡Ella también lo toca!

-¡No, ella se hace la que no quiere y luego, lo deja tocar!- soltaron sus carcajadas. El Rey Goblin se detuvo justo ante las puertas cerradas y observó a sus súbditos con vileza.

-¿Ustedes creen?

-¡No vemos que lo golpee por ello, Su Majestá, si no, usté ya estaría en el Bog of Eternal Stench!

-Tienen razón. Los perdonaré por eso.- sonrió de oreja a oreja e ingresó al comedor.

Sarah advirtió la alegre expresión del soberano que se dirigió hacia ella. ¿Qué lo había puesto de tan buen talante? ¿La tutora? ¿Sería ella bonita? ¿Le habría hecho algún halago que desarrolló más su ya crecido ego?

-¿Qué tal… es?

-Bueno, no creo que nos simpatice a ninguno, pero, no queda remedio.- se acercó a la silla y antes de sentarse, la obligó a elevar el rostro y besó sus labios sin cambiar su humor. -Mh… Mi bella Sarah.- la muchacha se sonrojó cuando advirtió a los criados luchar con sus sonrisas. Él se ubicó en su silla. -Terminemos de desayunar tranquilos. Me encargué de que el monstruo se quede en su cuarto hasta que se recupere del viaje.

-¡¿Monstruo?!- inquirió preocupada.

-No te preocupes. Esfuérzate en aprender todo lo más pronto posible y la enviaré de regreso con gusto.

-Jareth, eso no me tranquiliza.- él sólo sonrió y palmeó su mano.

-No es para tanto, mi nena. Estarás bien.


	30. Conviviendo Con Lady Brigitte

CAPÍTULO 30: CONVIVIENDO CON LADY BRIGITTE

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo han comenzado el fin de semana? Espero que bien. Yo estoy feliz porque al fin encontré alguien que me ayude con este mismo fic en su versión en inglés. Gracias a todos por su incondicional apoyo. En verdad lo aprecio. Moonlightgirl, la parte de la glorieta era justamente eso que has descrito justamente tu review, la necesidad de alguien que nos sostenga "mientras el mundo se cae" o al menos parezca inestable (en el caso de Sarah, es como que siempre lo ha sentido así por siempre estar soñando, porque vamos, ¿quién de ustedes andaría disfrazada por un parque a los quince años hablando con tu perro o un pájaro que se paró allí de casualidad… DE ACUERDO, yo también lo haría si ese 'pájaro' fuera cierto fey que conocemos XD, aunque luego tenga que escaparme de los hombres de blanco y su camisa de fuerza. Jeje.) Y gracias por alabar a mis personajes… ¬.¬ (¡Oh, no, aquí viene quien ya saben! Trataré de ignorarlo, si es que se puede.)

-¡Mírame, Moonlihgtgirl, soy bello! :D

-Lain3X, tú has hecho algo verdaderamente increíble, has hecho leer a un chico esta historia de amor. Yo sólo puedo ponerme de pie y aplaudirte. No cualquiera consigue eso, y creo que tiene doble merito si es un no novio.

-Tú no novio debe ser un tipo con mucho carisma. XD.

-Conrad, me estás molestando. ¿Por qué no vas pensando en alguna maldad genial para cuando tengas que aparecer de nuevo en este fic?

-No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo ni bien llegue el momento. ¡Me sobran ideas! :D.

-Eso temo… '¬-¬ Bueno, entonces…, toma un dulce y cállate.

-¡De acuerdo! : ) Chomp… chomp… chomp…

-Bueno…, ¬-¬ con respecto a Lady Brigitte, este capi informa un poco más de cómo es ella y cuanto contrasta con nuestros protagonistas. ¡Oh, Lain3X, dale las gracias a tu no novio (jeje, me gusta la expresión), pero, mejor que no lea tu review… XD. Y muchas gracias a ti también, sé que me lo dices de corazón y tan sólo por eso creo que hablaré con cierto fey para que recibas un goblin en navidad. :D (No hay devolución. XD)

-¿Y a mí qué me vas a regalar, mh? -

-¿A ti? Quizás una mordaza, Conrad.

-¿Con dibujitos, sí? -

-e.e ¡Cielos! ¡Provéeme de más paciencia que la necesito! Creo que mejor ya les voy dando las gracias a todas; Moonlightgirl, Lain3X y megumisakura… ¿Qué pasó con el resto? T.T. (jeje, sé que tienen cosas que hacer, sólo espero que estén bien). También gracias a quienes leen mi fic, pero, no me envían reviews (mal hecho ¬.¬). XD.Les mando un abrazo enorme junto con los goblins. (Luego revisen sus cabellos o bolsillos porque suelen hacer bromas pesadas.)

-¿Tienes otro? -

-¿Otro qué? ¬.¬

-Dulce. -

-NO. XD

-¡Oh…! : (

CAPÍTULO 30: CONVIVIENDO CON LADY BRIGITTE.

Disclaimer: No es mío. ¡Qué lástima! Sí son de mi invención Lady Brigitte, Fussy y Twig.

Sarah conoció a Lady Brigitte recién por la tarde, y su primera impresión no la engañó. Una mujer hermosa, sí, pero, no dejaba de transmitir escalofríos cuando uno la observaba, y especialmente si ella era quien estudiaba a uno; sentimiento el cual compartía con los goblins. Todos admiraban y compadecían a la eficiente Fussy; ¿de dónde ella sacaba dicha paciencia? Pues, nadie sabía. Un don divino, en cuanto a tolerancia y adivinar qué se esperaba de ella; al menos eso suponían. Claro que a Lady Brigitte no le agradaba el aspecto de Fussy ni del resto de los criados, pero, por lo menos, reconocía que la joven era excelente y qué tenía muy buenos modos. Por lo que Jareth, a veces le hacía bromas al respecto diciéndole cosas como 'en verdad te has ganado su corazón… ¡si tiene uno!' y se largaba a reír.

Desde el primer momento, la tutora dejó en claro tanto a la futura reina como al Rey Goblin, que no permitiría que se le contradijera en cuanto a la educación de la muchacha que, además de no conocer nada del Underground, era ¡humana!

-Bueno…, pensaba convertirla en goblin, verá, usted, My Lady. Pero…, me pareció más atractiva la idea de casarme con ella tal como es.- sonrió con ironía. Sarah tuvo que morderse los labios para no largarse a reír. Y tras la severa mirada de la fey tanto al joven monarca como a la muchacha, Sarah se dedicó a tocar algo de su cena.

-Su Majestad, usted sabe lo importante que es mantener la buenas maneras. Y para eso me llamó, ¿verdad? Entonces, tenemos poco tiempo para convertir a Lady Sarah en alguien digna de respeto ante el resto. Usted debe saber muy bien qué sucede cuando alguien no se ajusta a las reglas de la corte.

-Sí, Lady Brigitte; lo sé. Y…, Sarah YA es digna de respeto. De otra manera, no sería mi prometida, My Lady.

-¡Por supuesto, Su Majestad! Entonces, ahora estamos hablando el mismo idioma.- suspiró. -Su Alteza, usted es muy joven aún, y… no sólo eso sino que su carácter también lo es. Habrá cosas que seguramente corregiré y que… quizás, puedan incluir algunas de sus costumbres hacia su prometida, My Lord.

-¡¿Por qué?!- dijo molesto. -¡Yo soy todo un caballero con ella!

-Sí, Su Majestad. No lo pongo en duda.- Su voz no decía lo mismo. -Pero, deberán cuidar las apariencias. Por ejemplo, ¿es necesario que Lady Sarah tenga que estar sentada tan cerca de usted?

-¡Es mi novia! ¡Le corresponde estar cerca de mí y cuando sea mi esposa estará a mi lado presidiendo la mesa!

-Su Majestad, lo sé perfectamente, mas, me refiero… a la distancia de sus asientos.- extendió sus manos tratando de hacerles ver que ambos estaban mas bien arrimados a la esquina de la mesa, como acostumbraban para conversar y… especialmente él para decirle cosas al oído y besarla de tanto en tanto. La pareja se observó con sorpresa; les parecía tan normal esa distancia, pues, desde el primer día había sido así.

-¿Es tan malo?- cuestionó él sin comprender.

-No es normal.- refutó Brigitte. -Por otro lado…, me enteré de que Lady Sarah está usando la habitación que le corresponderá como reina.

-Pues, sí. ¿Por qué darle otra si ella será mi reina?

-Su Majestad, quizás porque seguramente debe haber algún pasadizo interno.- Sarah se ruborizó levemente. -Eso no está bien visto por más caballero que usted sea y… puede tentarlos. Ambos son jóvenes y sanos;- "Por lo menos, la bruja es algo comprensiva," analizó el rey. -mas, no son campesinos, son nobles y deben proceder como tal.- Sarah observó a Jareth preocupada. ¿A dónde la iba a enviar? Ella se había encariñado con su alcoba. Él le sonrió con un guiño de ojo.

-Entonces…, mandaré a clausurar la entrada. ¿Es eso de su conformidad?- "Como si insignificante cosa fuera a detenerme. Si quiere la envío a la otra ala del castillo, para mí es lo mismo si quiero estar en SU cuarto."

-Bastante.- sorbió un poco de vino y tras dejar la copa sobre la mesa, tomó la servilleta y secó refinadamente sus labios. -Otra cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo es con los colores que usa My Lady. Ella es una joven soltera todavía; no debería usar colores fuertes como rojo, azul, púrpura como algunos otros, ni siquiera por la noche.

-Ellos le quedan bien, y a mí me gustan.

-Su Majestad, dispénseme, mas, puede guardar dicho gusto para después de casados. El protocolo exige ser respetado en todos sus aspectos, y uno de ellos es la vestimenta.

-De acuerdo.- exhaló un suspiro. -Nada de colores fuertes hasta que sea mía.- dijo con resignación tomando su copa de vino. Brigitte abrió sus ojos anonadada. Sarah no sabía a dónde meterse. ¿Qué forma de hablar era esa para un rey? Bueno, al menos, no delante de visitas; mas, por otro lado…, los reyes podían ser petulantes y nadie podía contrariarles. -¿Algo más?

-No, por ahora.- La expresión de su rostro decía lo contrario, pero, que sólo no sabía cómo decirle que el castillo era un desastre con los goblins y gallinas corriendo por todos lados, especialmente la sala del trono parecía un chiquero, entre un montón de cosas más que le parecían desagradables. -Espero que comprenda que es de vital importancia que tanto Lady Sarah como usted, Su Majestad, acepten mis correcciones y las apliquen.- "¡Ésta bruja será un dolor de cabeza!" El soberano inclinó levemente su cabeza con una hábil sonrisa que no escapó a los ojos de la silenciosa y tentada Sarah. Al poco rato, los criados sirvieron el postre, Jareth sacó otros temas más amenos para disipar el ambiente.

-Bien, My Ladies; mañana tengo mucho por hacer, así que me retiro.- comentó el rey. -¿Me permiten escoltarlas hasta sus alcobas?- extendió su brazo hacia Sarah, luego, hacia la invitada.

-Por supuesto.- aceptó con educación la mujer mayor.

El Rey Goblin, ascendió las escaleras con una mujer en cada brazo. "¿Qué tal si la arrojo por las escaleras?" Sarah abrió los ojos asombrada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aquella voz…, pero, él estaba con los labios cerrados. Entonces, una mirada cómplice de reojo. A la joven se le escapó una risita pese a su esfuerzo de no dejarla salir. Brigitte la observó con cierto desdén por dicha acción. Jareth se hizo el sorprendido viéndola con fingida inocencia. Sarah no podía creer que fuera tan… desconsiderado. ¡Él tenía la culpa de hacerla reír!

-¿Algún recuerdo agradable, mi querida?- le cuestionó él con aparente indiferencia.

-Sí, Jareth. Una… comedia que vi en… el Aboveground vino a mi memoria. Lo siento.

-Lady Sarah, empecemos a corregirnos desde ahora. Usted no puede llamar a Su Majestad por su nombre, aún casada con él. Deberá dirigirse con propiedad, 'Su Majestad,' 'Su Alteza,' o 'My Lord' estará bien.

-¿Qué?- indagó ella azorada. ¿Él iba a meterse todas las noches que se le antojara en su cama, ella le daría hijos y no podía llamar a su esposo por su nombre?

-¡Ah, pero, eso lo decidiré yo…, una vez casados!- le recordó él mirándola confidente. "Sólo hasta que se vaya y siempre que ella esté presente; a solas, yo soy Jareth." Volvió a invadir su mente.

-Está bien. Lo entiendo. Lo siento, Su Majestad.- se mostró altiva y él sonrió para sus adentros, seguro de que ni siquiera la estirada Lady Brigitte podría verse así.

-Muy bien, espero que usted acabe de recuperarse de su viaje, Lady Brigitte. Le deseo muy buenas noches.- ya en la entrada de su alcoba le besó la mano sin soltar a Sarah.- la mujer parecía algo agitada.

-Le agradezco, Su Alteza. ¿Puedo hacer ver un pequeño detalle?

-Por supuesto.- "¿Qué otra me queda?"

-¿Usted conducirá a Lady Sarah hasta su alcoba sin una dama de compañía?- él se quedó quieto por un instante. ¿Es que acaso no había detalle que se le escapara a la vieja urraca?

-Su doncella la aguarda en su alcoba, My Lady. ¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?- consiguió incomodarla.

-¡Oh, mis perdones, Su Alteza! Sólo procuraba que la figura de My Lady no viera afectada.

-La figura de MI PROMETIDA no se verá afectada. Mi integridad no me lo permite así como tampoco la suya.- "¡Ella será mi esposa, maldita sea!"

-Nuevamente, Su Majestad, mis apologías.- Jareth cabeceó aceptándolas.

-No hay problema. Buenas noches, My Lady.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad, Lady Sarah.

-Buenas noches, Lady Brigitte.- la mujer ingresó a su alcoba suspirando.

-Sospecho que será un arduo trabajo.

El Rey Goblin y su prometida avanzaron hacia la otra ala del castillo, manteniendo su rígida postura hasta que Lady Brigitte no tuviera oportunidad de verles.

-Ya puedes respirar.- anunció Jareth y ambos se relajaron.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Jareth; ella es…!

-Una bruja. Pero, necesaria. Por favor, presta mucha atención a todo lo que te enseñe, así no tendremos que soportarla demasiado.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Mientras tú estés tranquilo en tu estudio, yo deberé pasar mis horas con ella, y estoy segura de que no serán agradables.

-¿Crees que para mí es agradable tenerla allí diciéndome qué está bien o qué está mal como si yo fuera un niño? Mi tutor era exigente, pero, comprensivo.

-¿El mismo que tiene Conrad?

-Sí, Sir Medardo. Puede ser una verdadera molestia si te le enfrentas, pero, si ve progresos, es más flexible, guardando siempre la distancia.

-¿Entonces, Conrad simplemente le hace frente?

-Conrad, mi chiquitita, es indomesticable.- rió. -Ahora, cambiando de tema… ¿cómo pasaste tu mañana, cosa preciosa?

-Bien. ¿Eran necesarios los guardias?- reprochó por su paseo en el jardín con sus tres mejores amigos.

-Sí. No discutamos eso ahora.- le pidió con dulzura ya próximos a sus habitaciones. -¿Bien?- ella bajó la cabeza resignada. ¡Odiaba que sus amigos estuvieran allí encerrados! Jareth cambió de inmediato el tema. -Ahora, ¿qué tal la modista?

-Ella está bien. Pensé que sería una tarea pesada estar horas parada allí con todas esas mujeres revoloteando alrededor mío; pero, ahora, creo que será el único momento para librarme de esa horrible mujer.- reanudaron la marcha hasta quedar frente a la puerta de ella.

-Lo siento, mi chiquitita.- puso su mano en su cintura. -En éste momento me gustaría ser un simple hombre sin un título sobre mis hombros.- Sarah lo vio con sorpresa. -¿Crees que no?

-Pero…, no tendrías nada de esto, Jareth.

-Bueno…, tienes razón. Todo esto.- afirmaron sus labios, mas, su mirada aseguraba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. "¡Desde ésta mañana que no te beso!"

-Sí.- aclaró su garganta. Él continuaba viéndola de esa manera.

-Sí.- repitió él. Su mano fue al picaporte detrás de la chica para abrir el acceso al dormitorio de la Reina, y se reunió junto a la otra en la cintura de Sarah. Ambos quedaron bajo el dintel.

-Bueno…, buenas noches.- habló algo perturbada. Él recorrió su rostro con su mirada y trayéndola hacia sí la besó y gentilmente la empujó hacia el interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí. -¿Ja…? ¿Jareth…?- cuestionó preocupada. ¿Qué todo lo que Lady Brigitte había dicho?

-Bésame, Sarah.- tomando su rostro entre sus manos y le dedicó una mirada apasionada. -He estado…- posó prestos besos sobre su frente…; -todo el maldito día…- sobre sus cejas…; -deseando besarte…- sus mejillas…; -y esa vieja bruja…- su barbilla…; -vino a fastidiar…- sus labios. -Bésame, Sarah.- Ella lo observó perdida, todo ese torrente de ligeros besos casi podían marearla. Él en verdad parecía necesitar que ella correspondiera su beso, porque había permanecido quieto, con una expresión similar a cuando le ofreció por última vez sus sueños en su primer viaje. Lentamente, las manos de Sarah se apoyaron en sus hombros, su cuerpo se elevó en puntas de pie. Él apenas inclinó su cabeza sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, la expresión de ella era como en aquel Ballroom, donde él había tomado demasiado por concedido y la había perdido, porque había sido allí y no en el Escher Room donde su poder sobre ella se había quebrado. Sarah era libre de retroceder si así lo quería, era libre de romper el hechizo que la impulsaba hacia él más y más cerca. Pero…, allí no había cristales que se desvanecieran y se convirtieran en rotos sueños, allí no había fórmulas mágicas ni abracadabras, y…, sin embargo, aún así, estaba encantada. Sus labios rozaron los suyos con timidez, él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Ambos corazones corrían con prisa. Sarah volvió a hacer contacto una vez más con igual delicadeza, Jareth entornó su mirada y le respondió, primero tiernamente, trayéndola hacia sí; finalmente, sus manos descendieron sobre su espalda profundizando el beso. Los dedos de Sarah se encontraron tras su cuello. -Sarah…- susurró su nombre con la voz cargada de deseo, quebrando el beso. -Debo irme, cosita. O… Lady Quisquillosa nos tirará de las orejas a ambos.- le sonrió con dulzura, rodeando ahora su cintura. -Le avisaré a Twig que ya puede venir a ayudarte.

-S-sí.- temblando, aspiró con fuerza, incrédula de lo que ella había hecho.

-Ahora…, haré desaparecer la puerta por si Lady Gruñona decide chequear por sí misma… y… mañana…- ésta vez fue él quien suspiró -Preparémonos para mañana.- volvió a mirarla con regocijo y tras un último beso desapareció. -Buenas noches, mi Sarah.- oyó la voz dentro de su cabeza.

-Bu-buenas noches, Jareth.- quedó ensimismada como en un sueño hasta que su criada apareció y sonrió al verla. Sí, pensó Twig, las cosas sólo podían mejorar de ahora en más, ¿o no?

N/A: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este ha sido en verdad corto comparado con otros, por eso lo he subido antes de lo que tenía pensado, ya que el anterior también lo fue. En el siguiente haremos un pequeño salto en el tiempo. No me miren con esa expresión, quejas y reclamos al Rey Goblin, es él quien maneja las manecillas del reloj, y no yo.

-Exacto.- Sarah se encuentra tratando de soltarse de su posesivo abrazo.

-¡Jareth…, déjame…!

-Y como soy tan encantador y magnífico, y dicho sea de paso soy el Rey Goblin, no pueden venir a perturbarme con sus mortales chillidos sobre meros detalles del tiempo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué se te ha soltado una tuerca de veras?! ¡Yo no estaba con ningún fey en el jardín el único que me vino a fastidiar has sido tú!

-Bueno, eso no fue lo que yo escuché, mi cosa preciosa. Y ante la duda, fui a por lo mío.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Ohoh, creo que ya se dio cuenta de que alguien se lo quizo sacar de encima. ¡Glup! -¡¿QUIÉN te envió a molestarme?!- Sarah tiene un brillo asesino en su mirada. AmaterazuHime hace una disimulada retirada silbando… Es que hay que saber cuando huir para salvar el pellejo… XD.

PD: He hecho otro one shot titulado Depredador Nocturno. Están invitadas a leerlo cuando gusten. ¡Nos vemos!


	31. El Tiempo Se Arrastrará

CAPÍTULO 31: TIME WILL CRAWLL

N/A: ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, sea la hora que sea donde estén!

-Ya se le aflojó el tornillo… .

-¿Tú crees, primo? ¬.¬

-¡Sí, estoy seguro!

-¡Ejem! ò.ó ¿Hay algo que tengan que decirme, chicos-búhos?

-No, no estamos hablando contigo. Puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

-¡Qué frío, Jareth ! T-T. pero, mejor te hago caso. ¡Cómo siempre, gracias a todas por sus reviews con tantos halagos y buenos deseos! Paso a contestar dudas, preguntas y demás cuestiones, ya que… cierto feys están muy ocupados… viéndome como si fuera una especie de divertido freak… '¬-¬ No es que me MOLESTE, ni nada…

-No es nuestra culpa. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos la oportunidad de ver a un ser humano de su tamaño? ¡¡BUAJAJAJAHJAJAH!! XD

-¡¡BUAJAJAJAH!! Espera falta algo.- gira su muñeca y aparecen los goblins. -Ahora sí. ¡Bueno, a reír! ¡BUAJAJAJAH…!

-Mejor que alguien aleje esa bara de hierro de mí o… ¬-¬ no responderé por mis acciones.

-Yo me encargo.- Alin aparece y sonríe. Un cristal aparece en sus gráciles dedos donde quedan todos los molestos seres atrapados en él. -Ahora sí, continúa. Eso sí, recuerda que no soy tan poderosa como él y el tiempo es corto.

-¡Gracias, Alin! ¡Tenías que ser mujer para entenderme! T.T. Ahora, el informe. Puedo decir, dogmalaley, que la historia tiene un total de 44 capítulos. Esto es oficial. Así que nos quedan… (estoy sacando cuentas) 13 capítulos. : ). Por lo que tenemos bastante por delante, ¿no? En cuanto a ti, Krissel, verás, lamentablemente Conrad no se cruza en ningún momento con Lady Gruñona, pero, estoy segura de que saltarían chispas entre ellos, o la pobre moriría de un infarto. Jeje. Sarah está creciendo finalmente, ¿no crees así, Lain3X? ¡Y en buenahora! Y… lamentablemente (de nuevo), moonlightgirl, no he planificado ningún encuentro a escondidas entre Jareth y Sarah (al menos, no detallado, como verán en este capitulo que creo que es bastante divertido y prometedor (pues, pese a que ya ha habido más de lo mismo, nuestros amados personajes ya no son los mismos. ¿Se entendió? º.ˉ ¡Qué bueno, porque hasta yo casi me pierdo!). Listo, Alin. ¿Vamos con Sarah, así cierto fey no se cobrará venganza?

-¡Por supuesto! Además, seguramente estará tomando el té con mi adorado padre y mi muy amado Gontran. ¡Oh, ya lo extraño! .

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?! º.º'

-Diviértanse allí con sus goblins. Adióooos. XD (Alin y AmaterazuHime van tomadas del brazo disfrutando del poder femenino.)

-Es tu culpa, Jareth. .

-¿No me digas? ⌐.⌐

CAPÍTULO 31: TIME WILL CRAWLL. (EL TIEMPO SE ARRASTRARÁ.)

Disclaimer: Aún sigue todo igual y Labyrinth y los personajes no me pertenecen. ¿Qué pensabas? Sí son míos la amarga Lady Brigitte, Scary, Twig y Brisky.

Ya hacía una quincena que Lady Brigitte había llegado al castillo, haciendo la vida de Sarah casi un martirio. Si alguna vez ella creyó que Jareth era un ser frío y cruel, ¡cuán errada estaba! Por las mañanas, ya empezaba la tensión sabiendo de antemano que su maestra estaría junto con ellos en el desayuno corrigiendo siempre algo diferente. ¡Hasta la acompañaba personalmente a su habitación como si fuera una niña rebelde! Especialmente, cuando un día, Jareth, pensándose a solas con ella en el jardín, la besó en un arrebato de pasión que pareció escandalizar a la puritana fey. Eso, sólo avivó más la impotencia que Sarah sentía teniendo que verse restringida prácticamente durante todo el día, sumándose a los nervios de la boda, y a lo que seguiría a eso. Simplemente se encontraba muy, muy irritable. No importaba cuán pronto ella aprendiera las costumbres y los buenos modos, siempre había algo más. Que cómo sentarse; que cómo tomar los cubiertos; que la servilleta no se desdoblaba de dicha manera; que tal cubierto para tal cosa, y aquel para tal otra; que debía comer con moderación; que una dama jamás repetía un plato ni tampoco lo devoraba por completo como si esa fuera la última comida de su vida. Sarah sólo podía contar hasta diez, como Twig le había sugerido y trataba ser tan disciplinada como su genio le permitía. Lady Brigitte lo advertía, y entonces, la reprendía también por eso.

-Una dama, y en especial una reina, no debe mostrar sentimiento alguno. Siempre debe ser imparcial ante sus súbditos y ante sus iguales. No importa cuánto esté pasando a su alrededor, fuera o dentro de ella.

"¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Acaso se supone que debo convertirme en un iceberg?!," pensó la joven.

"No, Sarah. Ya sabes que no me gustan los hielos. Hay una diferencia entre sentir y mostrar. Ella dijo mostrar, mi mascota. Pero, a solas conmigo…"

"¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de meterte en mis pensamientos! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Tú sólo te quedas allí haciéndote el niño bueno!" Jareth entrecerró los ojos. Aquel beso que tan dulcemente le había dado accediendo a su pedido, ya había generado demasiada tensión; que terminó de intensificarse cuando la odiosa Brigitte los pescó besándose en el jardín; de eso ya hacía casi una semana atrás. Para colmo de males, se veían muy poco entre los preparativos de la boda y él con su trabajo tanto en su despacho como con los tres niños que fueron deseados afuera, de los cuales ella no estaba ni enterada tan ocupada como estaba. Y el tiempo que compartían siempre estaba incluida la bruja Brigitte. ¡¿Qué tal si la convertía en un goblin?! ¡Fastidio de mujer!

"No es mi culpa que ella se haya convertido en tu sombra, cosita." Siseó en su mente. "Sabes que con gusto me metería en tu alcoba o te metería en la mía."

"¡Cállate! ¡Si estás tan desesperado, vete a divertir con tus 'queridas' en tus otras propiedades"

-¿Lady Sarah? ¡Lady Sarah!- Lady Brigitte reclamaba su atención. -¿Escuchó todo lo que acabo de decir?- La joven miró al monarca con odio. "¡¿Lo ves?!"

-Lo siento, Lady Brigitte. No la oí. Estaba pensando.

"¡Vamos, vamos, Sarah! ¡¿Ahora también es culpa mía que tu atención sea la de un niño de dos años?!"

"¡Imbécil! ¡Quizás yo tenga la atención de uno de dos, pero, tú tienes la actitud de uno!"

-¡Tsk!- Jareth chasqueó llamando la atención de la fey.

-¿Su Majestad, hay algo que quiera decir?

-Nada. ¿Cuánto más falta para que ella esté lista, Lady Brigitte? Sé que no debe ser fácil enseñarle a alguien tan obstinada como MI Sarah, pero, por lo menos es inteligente.- la muchacha aferró el extremo de la mesa con fuerza. ¡Vaya desayuno! "No te pares, Sarah. No reacciones." se repetía a sí misma.

-Con todo respeto, Su Majestad, ella ha hecho enormes progresos, y… supongo que sería aún más fácil si usted dejara de provocarla.- Sarah le dio una mirada triunfante. "¡Allí tienes estúpido 'Rey Goblin'!"

"¡¿Ahora estás a su favor, eh?! ¡¿Qué tal si le digo que se quede hasta el día de nuestra boda para asegurarse de que no te equivocarás ni en un detalle?"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Así te mantendrá lo suficientemente lejos de mí, monstruo!" Ahora sí que él estaba tan furioso como ella.

"¡Bien, entonces! ¡Olvídate de ir de visita a casa de mi tío!"

-¡No es justo!- se incorporó de repente ya olvidando usar la telepatía.

-¡¿Oh, realmente?! ¡No me hagas reír, niña egoísta!

-Su Majestad…- Lady Brigitte trataba de llamar su atención con diplomático tono.

-¡¿Qué hay sobre ti, ladrón de cunas?!

-Lady Sarah, por favor…

-¡¿Ladrón de cunas?! ¡Supongo que no te referirás a tu persona cuando me acusas de tal cosa, 'cosita'!- la señaló; ella se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

-Por favor, Su Majestad…

-¡¿Y qué si me refiero a mí, eh; 'Rey Goblin'?!

-¡Ja! ¡Pues, sería gracioso que alguien que responde a mis besos como tú me acuse de 'ladrón de cunas'!

-Lady Sarah, no olvide su lug…

-¡¿Qué yo te beso?! ¡Querrás decir cuando tú vienes y te me tiras encima y me besas a la fuerza, engreído patán!

-Su Majestad, le suplico…

-¡Vamos, vamos, Sarah! ¡¿Ahora ya olvidas lo que sientes cuando me acerco?! ¡Tú sabes cuándo voy a besarte, lo anticipas, peleas por pura cabezadura pero siempre me respondes! ¡¿O acaso soy yo el que te obliga a aferrar mi cuello con tus brazos?!- Sarah quedó muda de rabia. Él aprovechó para continuar. -¡Si yo fuera otro hombre; si yo quisiera, tú ya estarías…!

-¡SU MAJESTAD!- Sarah observó sorprendida a la fey. Jamás la había oído levantar la voz.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- giró de repente su cabeza para enfrentar a la otra mujer.

-Esto en verdad no ayuda.- dijo con serenidad. Realmente, la muchacha era… cabezadura, caprichosa e inmadura; pero, ¡él, era irritante y así como podía ser justo podía ser chiquilín! "Almas gemelas. MUY jóvenes." -Creo que… será mejor que a partir de hoy Lady Sarah y yo tomemos nuestros alimentos en el cuarto.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡¿Por qué?!- protestó él sin cambiar su humor.

-Es obvio que debido al poco tiempo que falta para la boda ambos se ven afectados, lo cual es lógico. Todo el mundo sabe sobre los nervios prenupciales. Sería mejor para ambos poner una prudente distancia para calmar los ánimos. Lady Sarah sólo necesita unos días más.

-¡¿Cuántos?!- cuestionó con rudeza.

-Bueno…, quizás tres o cuatro días.

-¡Eso es mucho! ¡Tenemos que viajar!- Sarah lo miró rencorosa. ¿Cómo, ahora sí iba a ir? Brigitte suspiró; ella no quería permanecer ni un segundo más allí. Mas, debía asegurarse que su trabajo estuviera bien hecho… Los estudió. Dentro de lo posible.

-¿A lo de Sir Erwin, verdad?- la mujer advirtió que ninguno de los dos se sacaba los ojos de encima.

-Sí.- trató de serenarse.

-¿Su hija, Lady Alin vive con él?

-De hecho.

-Quizás ella podría ayudar a Lady Sarah con los detalles finales.

-También está el tutor de mi primo allí.

-¿Quién?

-Sir Medardo.

-¡Oh, él es excelente!- "Aunque por lo visto no ha hecho milagros con usted, Su Majestad." -Estoy segura de que podrá terminar su preparación con él. Yo debo organizar mi tiempo con Lady Sarah, entonces. ¿Cuándo piensan partir?- Jareth al fin depositó otra vez los ojos sobre la fey.

-Dos días.

-Muy bien. Entonces, en dos días My Lady será una reina. Pero…, hasta entonces, no la verá. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡NO!- exclamó él con el cejo fruncido.

-¡SI!- espetó Sarah con reto. Lady Brigitte volvió a suspirar. ¿Sería su edad o eran éstos dos que le provocaban tal cansancio? Últimamente hasta Fussy le parecía la muchacha más agradable del mundo y los goblins más pequeños por momentos llegaban a parecerle… hasta simpáticos. Antes de que se empezaran a tirarse dardos el uno al otro ella volvió a interrumpir.

-My Lord,- Jareth tuvo que cerrar la boca -usted sabe que esto es lo mejor. Son sólo dos días de ausencia y de reflexión, y después, unas merecidas vacaciones sin tensiones. Estoy segura que para ese entonces, tanto My Lady como usted se darán cuenta de lo ridículo de ésta discusión.- Jareth apretó los puños junto a su cadera. Su mirada era fría y fogosa a la vez; enviando un escalofrío a la muchacha, objeto de la misma.

-¡Muy bien! DOS días.- dijo con la vista fija en la joven. -Ahora, si me dispensan, tengo un reino que gobernar.- se incorporó y se retiró del comedor. Sarah se dejó caer agotada en la silla. Lady Brigitte, tan sólo suspiró.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiarle de esa manera?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que se comportaba como un infante?! ¡Él era el Rey Goblin; el 'Rey Goblin' para ser exactos! ¡¿Así que estaba muy feliz porque no lo vería en dos días, eh?! ¡Bien! ¡Él también! ¡¿Quién necesitaba de una mocosa necia y absurda?! ¡¿Con que ya no quería tenerlo cerca, eh?! ¡¿Con que deseaba verlo lejos, no?! ¡'Monstruo', le había llamado! ¡'Ladrón de cunas'! ¡¿Qué sabía ella de su deber como Rey Goblin cuando algún sombrío mortal lo convocaba para entregarle un niño?! ¡Que él se arrojaba y la besaba a la fuerza; como si ella no lo disfrutara! ¡Más de una vez si él no se detenía las cosas seguirían el curso normal y ellos estarían bajo las mantas! ¡Era él quien cuidaba su doncellez haciendo a un lado sus propias necesidades! ¡Oh, pero, él era un 'monstruo,' el 'Rey Goblin'! '¡No es justo!,' pensó con burla junto a una mueca despectiva. ¡Que fuera a divertirse con sus 'queridas'! ¡Sí; debería llevarlas a todas consigo para que aprendiera cómo tratarlo! Irritado, dio un golpe a la pared de la sala del trono, conjuntamente, un trueno estalló allá afuera, sobresaltando a los goblins que andaban por allí y se escurrieron al verlo de tal humor. Jareth caminó hacia el sitial y se dejó caer sobre éste, con una pierna colgando en el brazo del mismo y una mano en su barbilla. ¡Dos días! ¡Eso debía ser tiempo suficiente para retomar el control de las cosas!

-Muy bien, Lady Sarah.- habló Brigitte a la hora de la cena en la alcoba de la joven. Había sido acarreada una pequeña mesa y dos sillas donde se habían dispuesto los platos. -No ha olvidado ni un sólo detalle. Su postura es correcta, sus modos, su vestuario. Déjeme felicitarla. Ahora bien, en cuanto a ésta mañana…- Sarah suspiró.

-Lo sé. No debí haberme levantado ni haber elevado la voz. Allí todo lo aprendido quedó en nada.- reconoció.

-Me alegra que se dé cuenta.- hizo una pausa, su faz inexpresiva como siempre. -Mh… Pero, puedo… comprenderla.- La joven la observó asombrada. ¿Había escuchado bien? -Quiero decir,- se corrigió la fey aclarando su garganta -que con la boda tan próxima, un mundo tan diferente al suyo y tantas cosas nuevas por aprender debe ser demasiado para asumirlo de una sola vez. Mas, usted lo está haciendo bastante bien. Eso… también es bueno para una soberana. No siempre las cosas resultan como uno desea, por más poderoso que se resulte.

-Gracias, Lady Brigitte. Lo… tendré presente.- le sonrió levemente. Ciertamente la distancia la ayudó a relajarse, aunque…, se sentía extraña. Era como cuando sientes que olvidas algo y no sabes qué. Seguramente era como decía su tutora, nervios por el día en que se casaría. Suspiró. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría sólo o…? ¡No, Sarah! ¡Ni siquiera pienses en ese arrogante asno! ¡Él no se merece tu misericordia, él sólo te da dolores de cabeza y te encrespa los nervios! ¡Ese… farsante…! ¿Él quería una Reina, no? Por eso ella tenía que pasar por ésta tortura. ¡Entonces, ella le daría una Reina!

En el comedor, Jareth, aburrido, jugaba con sus vegetales. ¡Odiaba los vegetales! Al menos hoy… Bueno, hoy odiaba tanto la carne como los vegetales, y también las pastas. Definitivamente, hoy odiaba todo. Suspiró viendo el sitio vacío a su lado. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¡No, Jareth! ¡Después de cómo te trata no des marcha atrás! ¡Seguramente ella está muy contenta ahora que no tiene que verte! ¡Como tú!

Terminó arrojando el cubierto sobre el plato con un soplo que surgió de sus labios. Hizo un gesto al criado. ¡De ninguna manera le daría el gusto! ¡Ella aprendería a respetarlo de una forma u otra! ¡Ella le había vuelto a decir 'Rey Goblin'! ¡Sabía muy bien que odiaba que lo llamara así! ¿Ella quería a su 'Rey Goblin'? ¡Pues, entonces, lo tendría!

-¿Le sirvo su segundo platillo, Su Majestad?- inquirió Brisky.

-No, Brisky. No tengo apetito. Por favor, haz que me lleven el café a mi estudio.- se incorporó.

-Así se hará, Su Majestad.- se inclinó con elegancia. Brisky se lo quedó viendo agobiado. Ciertamente que habían sido unos días muy difíciles para todos desde que esa mujer llegó. Mejor dicho desde el día siguiente a su llegada. Pues, él recordaba muy bien la expresión de satisfacción y de ensueño de su señor aquella noche que regresó a su alcoba. Por su lado, Twig le había comentado que Lady Sarah se encontraba como aturdida y distraída aquella noche, que difícilmente había obtenido su atención. Todos en el castillo esperaban que todo mejorara o… al menos que volviera a ser como antes.

Había llegado el momento en que el monarca y su prometida partirían rumbo a las fincas de Sir Erwin; y conjuntamente, Lady Brigitte regresaría a la paz de su hogar, por lo que estaba MUY agradecida. Entonces, a la buena mujer se le ocurrió que esa mañana sería conveniente desayunar todos juntos otra vez, para demostrar a Su Majestad los resultados de su discípula y… el fruto de la distancia tenida entre ambos.

Jareth se levantó más temprano para cerciorarse, por última vez, que todo estuviera en orden durante su ausencia y que todo lo necesario para el viaje se hubiere hecho. Dio órdenes aquí y allá y todo el mundo corría hacia donde él indicaba. Sí. ¡Eso era ser un rey! ¡Eso era respeto! ¡El poderoso y supremo Rey Goblin!

Brisky le había escogido unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris claro para disimular el polvo que pudiera afectarle durante el viaje. Su chaleco era del mismo color, pero, más intenso.

Mientras Jareth demandaba a uno de sus funcionarios bajo qué situaciones debía ser molestado, se le había ocurrido enviar a su mejor guardia por su Sarah. Sí. El Rey Goblin no tenía tiempo para muchachas ingratas que preferían estar con una vieja amarga antes que con él. Tampoco para niñas empeñadas en no reconocer su paciencia, su generosidad y que disfrutaban de sus atenciones.

-¿Está lista, My Lady?- le cuestionó Twig amablemente.

-Sí. ¿Cuál es la prisa, Twig?

-Es que…, anoche Brisky me anunció que Su Majestad pasaría por usted para escoltarla hasta el comedor.- Sarah dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y prontamente se recuperó; la espalda bien erguida en una pose majestuosa. Su vestido color siena natural le daba un aire más formal sin dejar de ser juvenil, resaltando su nueva imagen de 'futura reina imparcial.' A la vez, no dejaba de ser algo sugestivo del estilo 'Mira, pero, no toques. Estoy prohibida.' El escote era generoso permitiendo escapar sutilmente, con ayuda del corsé, el monte de su firme busto. Los hombros estaban descubiertos, naciendo las mangas a la altura de las axilas y comenzando a ampliarse a partir de los codos. La parte superior era ajustada hasta llegar a la parte superior de sus caderas, donde nuevamente la tela caía graciosamente con amplitud. En sus caderas, un cordón dorado que hacía juego con la delicada joyería que llevaba puesta, una de las cuales, era claro, el pendiente que cargaba como futura Reina de los Goblins. Su cabello había sido trenzado y enroscado a modo de guirnalda adornado con pequeñas flores finamente trabajadas en nácar.

-Entiendo.- respondió probando sus virtudes actorales y sonrió al espejo. Twig suspiró y la vio preocupada.

-My Lady, espero que… Su Majestad y usted puedan hacer las paces durante su estadía en tierras de Lord Erwin.

-No te preocupes, Twig. Ahora, estoy preparada.- volvió a sonreírse. Sí. Las lecciones de Lady Brigitte fueron productivas; no mostrar sentimientos al enemigo, y él en éste momento era su MÁS grande enemigo. Alguien llamó a la puerta, Twig atendió y dio aviso a la muchacha de que Su Majestad se dispensaba por no poder presentarse, que la aguardaba en el comedor y que uno de sus guardias la escoltaría. "¡Cobarde!," dijo para sí. Pero, ella era una reina, ¿o no? Su mejor cara de indiferencia y se encaminó hacia el goblin que la aguardaba. El guardia pareció algo sorprendido y de inmediato se inclinó. Su Majestad tenía buen gusto para las mujeres y… ciertamente, ésta estaba decidida a romper con la supuesta solemnidad del mismo. ¿Todos los días serían como éstos últimos? ¿Qué iba a ser de ellos si su Rey se la pasaría de mal humor y su Reina con escudo y espada en mano contra él? Bueno, a su modo.

-My Lady.- le indicó el camino. Ella hizo una leve afirmación con su cabeza y avanzó por el corredor con el guardia detrás.

El guardia personal del Rey Goblin se adelantó para abrir las puertas a su futura soberana. Sarah se preparó para su magnífica entrada y comenzó a desplegarse con indiscutible elegancia e indiferencia.

En la mesa, el monarca se encontraba ya sentado, aún sin ninguna compañía cuando los portones se abrieron de par en par. Sinceramente, no estaba listo para dicha imagen. Por un segundo dejó de respirar y todo lo que había venido acumulando desde hacía quince días cayó en él con toda su fuerza. A fuerza de costumbre, se recuperó y puso su mejor máscara de insensibilidad, dando las gracias al color oscuro de sus pantalones. Aspirar y expirar, aspirar y expirar. Autocontrol. Sí. Eso era. "Ya lo has hecho antes. ¿Por qué un… poco más de piel que de costumbre te va a dominar? ¡Ya conoces todos esos trucos, Jareth, no eres un muchachito! ¡Muy bien, tiempo fuera para Jareth, a favor para el 'Rey Goblin'!" Se puso de pie, y extendió su mano hacia la joven.

-'My Lady.' Buenos días.- besó su mano según la etiqueta.

-Buenos días, 'My Lord.'- reforzó con un movimiento de cabeza. Él corrió el asiento para ella.

-Por favor, 'My Lady.'

-Gracias, 'Su Majestad.'- Los criados los vieron algo extrañados. -Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-Para nada, ''Lady' Sarah. Ha sido usted tan 'puntual' como de costumbre.- su rostro seguía siendo indescifrable, como el de ella. En eso, se hizo presente la tercera persona.

-Buenos días, Su Majestad; Lady Sarah.

-Buenos días, Lady Brigitte.- Sarah sonrió con cortesía, en tanto, Jareth volvió a ponerse de pie y en tanto un criado procedió de igual manera que él con su prometida. Tras su orden, los criados comenzaron a servirles. Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio.

-Su Majestad,- habló Lady Brigitte tratando de quebrar la congelada tensión en el ambiente, era como estar en un día de mucho frío en pleno invierno, pero, sin viento. -quería agradecerle la oportunidad de haber podido preparar a Lady Sarah y por su hospitalidad.

-¡Oh!- sonrió él como cualquier noble haría. -No ha sido nada, My Lady. Por el contrario, es mi reino quien debe agradecerle al entregarnos a cambio un 'diamante tan bien pulido'.- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?," pensó Sarah. "¿Qué era un diamante 'en bruto'?." -Le confieso que en un principio creí que el tiempo le jugaría en contra,- Sarah sabía que bajo esas palabras se escondía otro insulto. -pero…, ésta mañana Lady Sarah parece otra. Estoy más que satisfecho.- sonrió como tal. -Es usted muy bienvenida a mi reino.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.- Jareth con toda su experiencia como monarca, sacó diferentes temas para hacer de la charla algo fastidiosamente formal, incluyéndola en las conversaciones a 'Lady Sarah' o 'My Lady,' como se había empeñado en llamarla desde hacia dos días. Por su lado, la joven, contestaba a 'Su Majestad,' 'Su Alteza,' o 'My Lord' con todo el conocimiento del que era capaz, pues, tal parecía estar ante un examen, en vez de un mero desayuno.

Tras acabar con sus alimentos, conducidas nuevamente por el rey, se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que les aguardaban afuera. La primera en marcharse sería Lady Brigitte que estaba orgullosa del comportamiento de la mortal. Sinceramente, había creído que nadie de esa raza podía adquirir dicha condición. Y, tal parecía que el haberse mantenido dos días separados también había hecho efectos en el monarca. Estaba orgullosa de su labor.

La pareja se quedó viendo el carruaje de la fey alejarse; ahora, estaban otra vez a solas… Ambos entrecerraron los ojos.

-'My Lady'- giró de golpe hacia ella con una catedrática sonrisa. -si… es usted tan amable de seguirme la ayudaré a subir al carruaje.- le ofreció su brazo.

-¡Por supuesto, 'My Lord'!- fingió sorpresa con modos dignos de una aristócrata y apoyó su mano sobre su brazo. En tanto se dirigían al vehículo, que ya estaba cargado con sus baúles y demás, Jareth la espió por el rabillo del ojo. Un criado abrió la portezuela y bajó la escalerilla para ella; el monarca la ayudó a subir y quitó el dobladillo de su vestido de la puerta con caballerosidad. Seguidamente, él ascendió y se sentó frente a ella. En su mano llevaba el cetro con el orbe de cristal en la empuñadura, con el cual golpeó el techo del coche. La hilera de guardias alrededor del carruaje empezó a avanzar camino a la finca del príncipe Erwin.


	32. Guerra Fría

CAPÍTULO 32: GUERRA FRÍA

CAPÍTULO 32: GUERRA FRÍA.

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué cuentan? Espero que hayan pasado un agradable fin de semana. ¡Wow! Me sorprende que apenas publique el capítulo ya me envíen reviews. ¡Sí que están atentas!

-Las tengo fascinadas. ; D

-¡Oh, Jareth! ¿Estabas ahí?

-Siempre.

-Me alegra ver que no estás con tu primo, por ahora. Bueno, sigo con tus fans, aquí presentes… Y sí, ya empieza la cuenta regresiva. Si no me falla la memoria, nos quedan 12 capis. Lo bueno, (como bien dijo Krissel) reaparece Conrad.

-¡ESO ES LO MEJOR! ¡YEAH…! ¡VAMOS TODOS AL ONE-EYED CHICKEN A FESTEJAR! XD¡POP!

-Y hablando de Roma… e.e.

-¡Yo voy contigo, Conrad!- ¡POP!

-Tanto mejor. ⌐.⌐ Jeje. Sarah no está tan… impasible. La chica es cabezadura y una guerrera innata, es ello lo que la lleva a actuar de esa forma, Krissel. Apuesto a que si le desafías a comerse un gusano, ella lo hará (no sin asco), pero, se preparará para ello. Y con tal de darle la contra a Jareth que a su vez la ha estado fastidiando… Y no es tan "Reina del Hielo," Lain3X, sólo se muestra así y ha querido como… encontrar su igual para el "Rey Goblin." ¿Quién podría ser de hielo con semejante fey a su lado? (suspiros) Y sí toda la familia regresa con más disparates. ¡Jaja, seguro que Conrad no hará más que lío! También tú estás contenta, Moonlightgirl, lo sé. Y sí, Doña Gruñona resultó ser estricta, pero, comprensiva. : ). Bueno, sobre los todavía prisioneros amigos de Sarah, tómalo como una cuestión de estado. Tan mal no los debe tener de momento que les permite pasear con Sarah por el jardín y ella no le ha reclamado sobre su desmejora ni nada que se le parezca, tan sólo por su encierro. Ya todo se resolverá en su momento. ¡Jeje! Ustedes casi siempre se adelantan a los hechos cuando estos están cerca, es mera intuición femenina. ¡Poder femenino!

-Y, linda playera, Lain3X. .

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Alin. ¡Viva el poder femenino! ò.ó Y gracias a Lain3X, Krissel, Moonlightgirl y megumisakura por sus reviews.

Disclaimer: Tú y yo sabemos quiénes son sus dueños. Entonces, sólo te diré que yo soy dueña de Scary, Babbette, Gontran, Alin, Erwin, Conrad y del pobre Gaspard que lo soporta.

Jareth no podía sacar la mirada de ella, especialmente teniéndola frente a sí. La muchacha se mostraba impertinente, su espalda bien pegada al respaldo, su cabeza en alto como si pudiera ver al mundo entero con desdén desde esa altura, su mirada pasaba por momentos sobre él como si frente a sí, en vez de un rey hubiera un mísero vasallo. ¡Que lo llevara el diablo!, rió para sí. ¡En momentos como éste le gustaría no ser tan 'caballero'! Sí; el 'Rey Goblin' disfrutaría apoderándose impiadosamente de semejante 'conejita'. ¡Qué lástima!

Sarah mantenía su impertérrito escudo ante la vista del 'Rey Goblin,' recordándose una y otra vez que su madre era una actriz, y que por lo tanto, algo de ello había en sus venas. Aunque por dentro deseaba no estar allí a solas con él. No podía evitar advertir aquella licenciosa mirada sobre su persona o sobre cierta parte de su persona, haciéndola arrepentir de haber escogido ese vestido. Por otro lado, él ostentaba esa odiosa mueca en sus labios, que lo hacía verse como un demonio… Atractivo. Claro que se había imaginado que su papel de 'correcto' se acabaría en cuanto Lady Brigitte se marchara dejando lugar a su lado villano, el 'Rey Goblin.' Pues, en verdad era con éste con quien tendría que lidiar. Y él con la 'futura reina imparcial.' Sonrió para sus adentros. Sí. Cuando él era el 'Rey Goblin,' ella sería la 'Futura Reina Imparcial.'

Con suerte, arribarían en casa de Sir Erwin con tiempo para la hora del té. Aún deteniéndose durante el mediodía para alimentarse y restaurar a los caballos y a la escolta. Antes del mediodía, el sol demasiado ardiente, inevitablemente daba sobre una de las caras del carruaje, hiriendo los ojos de los ocupantes. Jareth se inclinó hacia adelante para correr la cortina. Sarah medio adormilada se sobresaltó. Él, sin haber llegado todavía a alcanzar la tela, la observó sorprendido y luego sonrió con descaro.

-No se preocupe, 'My Lady.' Sólo pretendo evitar que el sol siga encegueciéndonos.

-Veo. Gracias, entonces, 'Su Alteza.'- se recompuso ella. Él extendió su brazo y alcanzó la tela que dejó el interior a media luz.

-De nada, 'Lady' Sarah.- su voz fue sedosa, aún permanecía cerca de ella provocándola. Su mirada se posó desfachatadamente sobre su escote. -Lamentaría que… algo pudiera dañar semejante… adorno.- Acarició con el nudillo de su dedo índice la fina pieza en forma búho hecho en plata y diamantes que reposaba a poca distancia del nacimiento de sus senos. En ningún momento el guante rozó la fresca piel. El corazón de Sarah no estaba preparado para algo como eso; el mismo latía con violencia y sus ojos parpadearon. Su respiración se agitó levemente. Aún así, encontró las fuerzas para hablar; quizás, otorgada por el propio nerviosismo.

-Su Majestad, le recuerdo mantenga su lugar y no se comporte como un… vulgar inculto. Y…, le agradecería que tenga presente que… seré su esposa, no su cortesana.

-¡Vaya, vaya, 'conejita'! No sabía que conocías todas esas palabras.- ella lo fulminó. -Bueno, no es mi falta; acostumbrado a oír de tus labios cosas como 'no es justo,' 'es muy fácil,' 'esa es tu opinión,' y mi favorita: 'es tu culpa.' Aunque… a esa última la modificas a tu antojo según la ocasión.- Los ojos de Sarah se encendieron indignados.

-Hay mucho que usted, 'My Lord' no sabe de mí.- lo desafió.

-¡Oh!- sonrió. -Pero…, lo sabré…- la miró directo a los ojos -pronto.- y se enderezó en su asiento satisfecho. "Punto para el Rey Goblin, chiquitita." Sarah estaba furiosa, ofendida y frustrada. ¡Maldito Rey Goblin! -Y… con respecto a la diferencia entre esposa y cortesana…, en vista de que a la buena Lady Brigitte pareció pasársele por alto tan importante asunto, me molestaré en explicárselo. La primera tiene autoridad después del REY, o sea, YO; lo que significa, My Lady, que nadie está por encima mío; y la otra no tiene autoridad salvo para con los criados, especialmente los propios, y… su mando depende de su título. La primera da un hijo legítimo y la otra no. La esposa no puede tener amantes, la otra sí, al menos que YO, el REY diga lo contrario. Y…, por supuesto; el REY puede gozar de TODAS las amantes que se le antojen y la prudente y respetuosa Reina lo debe recibir con los brazos abiertos cuando éste decide hacerle una visita a su alcoba. ¿Lindo, no?- le sonrió. -Lo único que tienen ambas en común es que son propiedad del REY para su uso y desuso.- Sarah tuvo que luchar por contener las lágrimas. ¿Ese sería su destino dentro de once días? Respiró con fuerza y desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla contraria, aún abierta. Él la espió por el rabillo del ojo; no, no estaba satisfecho. De hecho, ni siquiera le causó placer. Mas, no iba a volverse, ni iba a darle más armas; ya por sí sola, Sarah Williams era una chiquilla peligrosa. Al menos, para él. Con su báculo deslizó levemente el telón para concentrarse en el exterior. Cualquier cosa con tal de forzarse a ignorarla. Y ella, estaba agradecida con que él decidiera hacerlo, porque… si hubiera agregado una palabra más, si hubiera insinuado otra cosa más… no hubiera podido seguir con su fachada.

Cuando el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, el carruaje y los goblins se detuvieron a un lado del camino. Scary, el más próximo al monarca; vino a avisarle a su señor que todo estaba en orden y que tanto él como la dama ya podían bajar sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias, Scary.- dijo el Rey Goblin, mientras, éste le abría la portezuela y extendió la escalerilla. Jareth salió con el largo de su negra capa sobre uno de sus brazos. Una vez tocado el suelo, giró para extender su mano a la muchacha. Sarah observó la mano enguantada. Daría todo por rechazarla, pero, de hacerlo él descubriría su farsa, así que se dejó ayudar. Inevitablemente, sus miradas se cruzaron, él estaba serio, aunque parecía tratar de analizar sus pensamientos sin invadirlos. Ella lo miró desairada y descendió con frialdad, observando a un lado y a otro con desdén. Jareth no dijo nada y la condujo a unos metros fuera, bajo un árbol, donde los guardias habían extendido una manta y ubicado la canasta con alimentos y botellas.

Allí la ayudó a sentarse sobre la manta y él se ubicó a su lado, con la espalda reclinada sobre el tronco. Sarah advirtió que ésta vez nadie vendría a servirles, por lo que supuso que ella sería la encargada, pues, de otra forma, él hubiera impartido sus órdenes y los soldados, salvo los que montaban guardia sobre el vehículo y sobre ellos, estaban preparándose para descansar tras atender a los caballos. Todos estaban ocupados. Suspiró pensando en que esto era lo que menos quería hacer en éste momento, sería más fácil con un tercero de por medio. Las manos enguantadas iban rumbo a la canasta, cuando ella se le adelantó.

-Esa no es tarea de un 'REY,' My Lord.- dijo abriendo la misma sin verlo. Jareth volvió a pegar su espalda sobre el árbol sin dejar de verla. Ella lo estaba ignorando, sacando cosa por cosa de la maldita canasta. ¿Por qué no podía ser franca? ¿Por qué no podía llorar por lo que él había insinuado y dejarse consolar? Eso hubiera mejorado las cosas, por cierto. ¡Testaruda! Sin pensarlo su mirada se posó en la nuca descubierta de ella y suspiró. "Sólo un par de horas más, Jareth. En cuanto llegue tendrá que cambiarse el encantador, pero, maldito vestido."

El almuerzo resultó tan frío como los alimentos que lo componían. Sarah se comportó con toda cortesía y lo trató como a un verdadero rey. Él no hizo más que contestarle lo preciso con cierto disgusto que intentaba no demostrar. Los guardias ya estaban listos para seguir la marcha, y ellos también.

-My Lady.- dijo él ya de pie estirando su mano. La joven estiró la suya a su vez y quedó a su lado.

-Muy gentil, Su Majestad.- se inclinó tomando su falda. Jareth dejó escapar levemente un poco de aire de sus labios y miró hacia otro lado. Esto lo estaba cansando. Sin más, se dirigieron de nuevo al vehículo.

Tras una hora de viaje, el Rey Goblin comenzó a repiquetear su cetro en su mano sin quitar los ojos de la muchacha, que ahora, leía educadamente un libro de Geografía del Underground. ¡¿Por qué rayos le interesaba eso ahora?! ¡Él preferiría que le gritara, que lo desafiara así podría tener la excusa perfecta para acercarse, besarla y hacer las paces! Ella parecía estar muy concentrada en ese endemoniado texto. El cetro permaneció quieto en las manos juntas del monarca, en tanto, uno de los talones de su bota comenzó a percutir tan nerviosamente como antes el báculo en su mano. Sarah parecía no sólo ciega, sino además sorda.

Sarah escogió tener algo en sus manos que le ayudara a no tener que verlo, lo cual era difícil sentada justo frente a él. Tomó uno de los libros que Lady Brigitte le seleccionó y que a ella le servirían no sólo para conocer más sobre su… nuevo mundo, si no además, para su nueva imagen. Al principio, la lectura la desvió un poco, mas, le resultaba algo aburrida, pero, jamás se lo daría a conocer. La poca concentración que lograba mantener, se acabó cuando él comenzó con ese fastidioso bastón que con gusto se lo partiría por la cabeza, y después, la bota y el constante movimiento de su pierna al compás del ruido. ¿Acaso ahora no le gustaba su propio juego? ¡Pues, se alegraba! "Uno a uno, 'Rey Goblin.'"

Finalmente, Jareth, con un resoplido que dejaba ver su descontento, se trasladó al otro lado de su asiento, sentándose totalmente apoyado sobre la pared del coche, ocupando así, el ancho del mismo; una pierna doblada arriba del banco, la otra estirada hacia el piso. Sarah despegó los ojos de las páginas para verlo con desinterés.

-¿Hay algo que lo perturbe, Su Majestad?- le cuestionó volviendo su vista a la lectura.

-MUCHAS cosas.- siseó él. -Y son TANTAS, que no sé por dónde empezar.

-Bueno,- contestó sin mirarlo -lamento no poder ayudarlo, My Lord. No puedo organizar sus pensamientos ni me corresponde.- Jareth la observó con rencor. ¡Sí, ella podía ser tan cruel como él cuando se lo proponía!

-¡Oh! Pero…, quizás, hay algo que pueda hacer por mí, después de todo, Lady Sarah.

-¿Realmente?- cambió la página. -No puedo imaginar qué será, Su Alteza.

-Bueno…, quizás…,- se pasó a su lado -si se dignara a verme, My Lady.

-Si es eso lo que Su Majestad desea, no me queda más que obedecer. ¿No es así?- lo enfrentó.

-Exacto.- murmuró él con su torso levemente inclinado hacia ella. Ambos podían sentir la electricidad del ambiente. El corazón de Sarah comenzó a agitarse, pero…, estaba decidida a no dejar que él lo notara. Jareth se fue aproximando más y más. Sus labios a centímetros de los suyos. -Como mi prometida, Lady Sarah, le exijo que me bese.- "Ella no puede negarse," se dijo seguro de su astucia.

-Siento tener que negarme, My Lord, pero, en vista de que usted no me abasteció con una dama de compañía y que soy la única mujer en todo el grupo, le suplico me dispense.- lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de soberbia e inquietud. La mirada bicolor mostró resentimiento, para luego endurecerse, al igual que los músculos de la faz a medida que ella siguió hablando. -Si usted gusta, puede decirle a sus hombres que se detengan en alguna taberna o algo similar. Con gusto lo aguardaré en el coche, mientras…, usted satisface su apuro.- Ésta vez los ojos del rey delataban su furia, Sarah se sentía en peligro, si él dejaba salir lo que sus ojos revelaban, había muy poco que ella pudiera hacer. Se quedaron unos segundos así, segundos que a ella le parecieron horas.

-¿Sabes qué, mi mascota?- ronroneó dejando sólo unos milímetros entre sus labios, sin quitar su mirada de la de ella. Podía sentir su miedo, podía sentir su inseguridad. Y sabía cuáles podían ser sus propias reacciones para que ella le temiera de esa forma. Ahora, se acercó a su oído, Sarah apenas se movía salvo por su irregular respiración; él era como una nefasta sombra cubriéndola; los mechones más largos del rubio cabello acariciaban su piel desnuda del escote. -Creo que disfrutaré mucho nuestra noche de bodas.- Sarah apretó los ojos por un segundo y se forzó a mantenerse serena. "¡Monstruo!." Lo observó con odio y se relajó cuando él volvió triunfante a su lugar, pero, ahora, debía controlar el temblor de sus manos. Agradeció el libro entre éstas y volvió a concentrarse en él. "Dos a uno, conejita." Y nuevamente reinó el silencio.

Un par de horas más, Jareth ya estaba harto de su indiferente y tan intelectual compañera. ¡¿Cuánto podía llevar leer una maldita página?! ¡Desde que él se había vuelto a sentar en su lugar, sólo una vez había girado las odiosas hojas del endemoniado libro! Aspiró con fuerza y en un instante, el libró voló por la ventana. Sarah quedó aturdida en un principio, obviamente no esperando que él hiciera algo así. Luego, suspiró y tomó otro más. Historia. Jareth observó el objeto y a ella nuevamente. ¡Zas! Un libro menos. Ella lo observó indignada, él sólo sonrió como desafiándola a tomar otro. Ella, por supuesto, con porfía, se hizo del siguiente. Ceremonial y Protocolo. Antes de que ella pudiera abrirlo corrió con la misma suerte que el resto.

-Créeme, querida, que la tierra no necesita de una biblioteca.- le advirtió por las dudas de que tuviera algún otro escondido.

-Pero, aparentemente, el Rey Goblin sí si trata la suya de ésta manera.

-Yo no necesito de esos libros.- sonrió con orgullo.

-Imagino que no, My Lord.- sonrió sarcástica. -Es… notorio.- él entrecerró sus ojos. Iba a replicar algo cuando el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta fue abierta.

-Su Majestad.- Scary le hizo una reverencia. Pronto, los criados comenzaron a descender los bultos del coche. Jareth descendió, seguidamente, Sarah.

-¡Primo! ¡Sarah!- Alin clamó feliz de verlos y corrió hacia ellos. Primero abrazó a su primo a quien besó en la mejilla y seguidamente se apoderó de Sarah. -¡Estoy tan feliz de que ya estén aquí!

-Gracias, Alin.- Sarah sintió cierto confort en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está el resto?- cuestionó Jareth con una sincera sonrisa.

-¡Oh!- rió la joven fey. -Mi padre y mi esposo me pidieron que los excuses. Los hombres de la casa tuvieron que ir a solucionar una pequeña emergencia campesina. Tal parece algún gracioso cambió las frutas por colmenares.- El monarca la miró con suspicacia.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano?- Alin suspiró.

-Supongo que tratando de escaparse de las abejas.- a Jareth se le escapó una risita.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.- giró hacia su guardia. -Scary, haz que los hombres se refresquen y regresen. Contigo y con Ugly será más que suficiente. Ordénales regresar en cinco días. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, Su Majestad.

-En verdad me alegro de verte, Sarah. Jareth nos dijo que estabas tomando clases con Lady Brigitte.

-Sí. Hasta ayer.- contestó con cierta incomodidad. Ella no sabía que él se había mantenido comunicado con su familia. Claro que no tenía que llamarle la atención. Era su familia, después de todo. Y ella con tantas cosas ni siquiera se acordó de comunicarse con Alin después de la primera semana.

-Ella es una de las mejores. Yo no tuve la suerte de tenerla, pues, en ese entonces, tenía a una princesa de otro reino bajo su tutela.- Jareth terminó de dirigirse a sus hombres y fue rumbo a las jóvenes.

-Muy bien, My Ladies, ¿entramos?- ofreció sus brazos. Alin se tomó en seguida riendo. Sarah resignada. A él podía mentirle, pero… ¿podría hacerlo delante de éstas encantadoras y amables personas?

-¡Por supuesto, Su Majestad!- le respondió su prima risueña y guiñando un ojo a Sarah. Ésta se limitó a sonreír.

Cuando ingresó advirtió la elegancia y la calidez que combinaba la vivienda. Era como ver al mismo Erwin en persona, con el toque femenino que era aporte de la bella Alin.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron con tiempo como para refrescarse un poco antes del té! ¡Me he pasado la mañana organizando todos los más mínimos detalles para que ustedes disfruten su estadía con nosotros!

-Siempre igual.- le correspondió su primo.

-Por supuesto. Vengan. Les guiaré a sus habitaciones.- comenzó a subir las escaleras encabezando la marcha. Ahora, Sarah no estaba segura de cómo proceder. ¿Subía sola o debía esperar a que él le ofreciera el brazo? ¡Al diablo con él! ¡Ella estaba ahora en casa de su amiga y eso era lo único que importaba! Pisó el primer peldaño cuando sintió el agarre en su brazo. Ella volteó a verle con enfado. Él estaba serio.

-My Lady.- le presentó su brazo. Ella tras mirarlo con desdén lo aceptó. ¡Maldito sea! Y comenzaron a ascender.

-A ti, primo, te di la habitación de siempre. Espero que la encuentres a tu gusto.- giró para sonreírle y supuso que la formalidad de aquellos dos era simplemente parte de la práctica de Sarah. -La redecoré.

-Si no la has decorado en rosa o algo parecido estoy seguro de que me gustará.- le aseguró con una débil sonrisa.

-Y a ti, Sarah, te di la que está junto a la mía.- El Rey Goblin pareció no estar de acuerdo, pues, Sarah pudo sentir la leve y momentánea tensión de los músculos bajo su mano. -Así, perderemos menos tiempo para encontrarnos y charlar.

-Gracias, Alin. Eso suena genial.- le sonrió aliviada. Pues, si a él no le agradaba la idea, entonces, era porque a ella la favorecía en algo. Con eso en mente, era más que suficiente para conformarla.

La habitación de Sarah era preciosa. Absolutamente femenina. Cuando su amiga la dejó allí le comentó que había sido suya mientras soltera y que, ya de casada, su padre le había cedido la que, en teoría, perteneció a su madre clausurando la puerta que las comunicaba. Pues, él no tenía pensado volver a casarse, y su madre jamás la había usado, salvo como vestuario. Lo cual hablaba a favor del hombre, supuso Sarah. Sí. No había dudas de que Sir Erwin era un buen hombre.

Todo el decorado era en un predominante blanco y con detalles en rosa, haciéndola ver más amplia de lo que ya era. El por qué a 'Su Majestad' no le gustaba que ella estuviera en ese cuarto, todavía era un misterio que trataría de averiguar ni bien estuviera a solas con su amiga.

-Muy bien. Tu cuarto.- sonrió Alin.

-Gracias, Alin.

-Los esperaré en el jardín, allí tomaremos el té. ¿Bien?

-No te preocupes, primita, estaremos allí.

Entre éste y el de Sarah, estaban los del resto de la familia. ¡Todo porque a él le gustaba ese que tenía ventanas por los dos frentes! ¡Nefasta suerte! Y por otro lado, se cuestionaba si su tío había quitado ese hechizo sobre el antiguo cuarto de su hija. Erwin había sido un padre celoso de la integridad de su hija; y ciertamente que Gontran fue más que decente con ella, de otra forma, se hubiera ganado un formidable enemigo. Entonces, sin permiso de la ocupante nadie del sexo masculino podía pasar. ¡Esperaba que lo hubiera quitado! Suspiró. Luego se golpeó la frente. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡Él le había dado su palabra! ¡No importaba cuán enfadado, cuán provocativa ella estuviera; él debía cumplir! Volvió a suspirar. Quizás, debió haber aceptado su sugerencia de… satisfacer su 'apuro' camino hacia aquí. ¡Pero, no quería satisfacerlo con otra! Se reprochó drásticamente.

Sarah ahogó un grito al ver al hombre saliendo por debajo de la cama. ¡¿Cómo nadie lo advirtió?! ¡¿Qué querría?! Estaba a punto de correr hacia la salida cuando sintió su nombre y una voz conocida.

-¡Sarah, espera!- La joven detuvo su mano a milímetros del mango de la puerta y giró incrédula.

-¿Co…? ¡¿Co-Conrad?!- fue hacia el fey ahora de pie. Pues, antes sólo lo había visto boca abajo deslizándose. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- él muchacho sonrió rascándose la cabeza con incomodidad.

-¿No hay un 'hola, qué gusto verte, primo Conrad'?

-¡Por supuesto que me da gusto, pero…! ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi cuarto?

-¡Por favor, Sarah!- se arrodilló frente a ella con las manos en posición de plegaria. -¡No me delates! ¡Si me encuentran en tan poco tiempo me harán añicos!

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te enteraste?- cuestionó sorprendido.

-¿Frutas por colmenares?- le cuestionó sonriendo. Él se puso de pie.

-Sólo… quise hacer una broma, pero, se me fue de las manos. Mira.- se levantó las mangas de la camisa. Ronchas por todos lados. -Necesito llegar a mi alcoba sin que me vean. ¡Por favor, prima!

-Conrad, yo no soy tu prima. Bueno…, aún. Pero…, de acuerdo. Te ayudaré porque tú me ayudaste a mí. Somos amigos. ¿Verdad?

-¡Los mejores!- le juró con agradecimiento en su mirada. Sarah suspiró. El problema, era que ella debía refrescarse y cambiarse.

-Bueno, entonces, debes irte ahora mismo, porque, verás yo recién llego y debo… cambiarme.

-¡Seguro!- contestó. -Sólo… ¿podrías fijarte que no haya peligro alguno por el pasillo?

-Sí. ¿Dónde es tu cuarto?

-Es el anteúltimo, junto al de mi padre. El que le sigue es el que siempre le dan a Jareth.

-De acuerdo. Espera aquí.- fue hacia la puerta, y la abrió con cuidado. Hacia la izquierda, nada. Derecha. Gontran, con cara de pocos amigos, en la entrada de la habitación de su refugiado. Antes de que pudiera verla, cerró con igual esmero. -¡Rayos!

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó preocupado.

-Se ve que la has hecho grande. Gontran está en tu puerta.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Él me va a golpear ésta vez! ¡Él es quien se encarga de los frutos!

-¿Y, por qué lo hiciste?- inquirió si sabía cómo respondería el otro.

-Mh… Aburrimiento. Soy un chico muy activo.- dijo orgulloso. -Pregúntale a mi padre. No, mejor no. Sólo lo pondrá de peor humor.

-Creo que me imagino.- rió ella. -Pero, todavía está mi problema. Necesito cambiarme o ellos me preguntarán algo al respecto. El fey suspiró. Y alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos jóvenes se miraron sin saber qué hacer. -¿Quién es?- cuestionó Sarah.

-Soy Babbette, My Lady. Lady Alin me puso bajo su servicio.- otra vez se miraron consternados.

-¡Un minuto, por favor!- exclamó Sarah.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?!- murmuró Conrad desesperado. -¡Ella es una chismosa, y me retarán también por estar aquí!

-¿Y por qué no te trasladas con tu magia?

-Porque entonces me sentirán y será lo mismo que si me ven.- él se mordió el labio pensando en lo irritado que estaría su cuñado. Sarah permaneció pensativa.

-Déjame ver…- estudió a su alrededor. -¿Hay cuarto de baño aquí?

-¡Por supuesto! Allí.- señaló hacia determinado sitio de la pared. Estaba oculto como en el castillo.

-Muy bien. ¿Te aguantas una hora debajo de la cama?

-Pues, me pasé casi tres, no veo qué pueda hacer una más.

-Bien. Entonces, métete antes de que ella entre.

-¡Gracias, Sarah! ¡Te debo una!- de repente, la sujetó de los hombros y besó su mejilla para soltarla con igual entusiasmo. Sarah casi pierde el equilibrio. Él ya estaba escurriéndose bajo el mueble.

-¡Ya voy, Babbette!- Sarah se dirigió a la entrada, se cercioró de que Conrad ya no estuviera a la vista y abrió. Para su sorpresa, se halló con una fey.

-My Lady.- se inclinó la mujer que oscilaría entre los treinta años humanos.

-¡Hola! Pasa, por favor.- se hizo a un lado.

-Si me permite, en seguida le preparé un baño.

-Sí, por favor. Creo que nunca tuve tanto polvo encima.

-Ciertamente camino hacia aquí, hay una parte de la carretera que es muy polvorienta. Un desastre.- suspiró la mujer pensando en lo que costaba quitar la suciedad de las ropas. E ingresó al baño, del cual, salió de inmediato. -Mientras tanto, la ayudaré a desempacar sus cosas, Lady Sarah. ¿Dónde se encuentran sus vestidos?

-En ese cofre.- indicó con su dedo.

-¿Hay alguno que quiera usar en especial?- Sarah se puso a pensar. Los había escogido todos con el mismo objetivo. Verse como una reina intocable. Pero, aquí, en parte por propia comodidad, comenzaría con el más discreto. Sonrió para sí.

-Sí. Hay uno rosa.

-De acuerdo.- fue de nuevo al baño y regresó a la alcoba. -Su baño ya está listo, My Lady. La ayudaré a desvestirse, y en tanto usted se relaja un poco en la tina, yo buscaré su vestido.

-De acuerdo. Pero…, si no te molesta, prefiero desvestirme en el baño.- se apresuró a decir cuando vio que la fey ya venía en su dirección.

-Como guste, Lady Sarah.- La mujer pensó que eso era una excentricidad, mas, ¿quién era ella para contradecir a los aristócratas?

Cuando Sarah acabó con su baño, volvió a reiterar el pedido de vestirse en el baño. Esto sí que a Babbette le parecía una locura. ¿Qué comodidad había para dicha cosa? Mas, otra vez, calló y asentó con la cabeza. El cabello y las joyas, sí fueron atendidos frente al tocador. Ésta vez, el vestido ocultaba los hombros y el cuello corazón se ajustaba a su pecho, insinuándolo con decoro; las mangas jamón ayudaban a distraer el 'adorno,' como él había dicho, la parte inferior resultaba más discreta, siendo ésta una falda tubo. Como peinado Babbette le trenzó el cabello, ante su pedido de desear algo simple, por el momento. No había que olvidar que debía ver a la familia completa. Luego, ya sería diferente. Prudencia. Sonrió ante el espejo. Esa era una de las cosas de las cuales Lady Brigitte recomendó para una reina. Minutos más tarde, alguien golpeó los nudillos en la puerta. Sarah podía presentir de quién se trataba. Su mejor cara de noble estirada y se dirigió a la criada.

-Por favor, Babbette. Fíjate quién es.

-Sí, My Lady.- la fey se dirigió a la entrada y tras hablar volvió hacia Sarah. -Es Su Majestad, Lady Sarah. Vino por usted para encontrarse con su prima.

-Dile que aguarde unos segundos, por favor. Y…, hazme un favor, Babbette.

-¿Sí, My Lady?

-¿Podrías fijarte si en el pasillo sólo se encuentra él?

-Claro, My Lady.- accedió sin comprender el por qué. Se asomó, le dio al monarca el recado y ante la curiosidad del mismo, miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Mientras tanto, Sarah se ubicó junto a la cama.

-Si no hay nadie, espera a que me vaya para ir a tu cuarto.- murmuró lo más bajo que pudo. -Le daré una excusa a la criada para darte tiempo.

-De acuerdo.- contestó 'el lecho' en igual volumen. Sarah buscó el vestido usado y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Esa será la señal.- avisó antes de que Babbette volviera a entrar.

-Lady Sarah, en el pasillo sólo se encuentra Su Alteza.

-Muy bien. Y, por favor, Babbette; antes de desempacar mis cosas… ¿por qué no llevas ese vestido sucio a la lavandería? Me desagrada verlo aquí.

-Sí, My Lady.- se inclinó. -También me llevaré sus zapatos, My Lady. Así se los dejarán bien pulcros.- se dirigió al baño donde estaba el resto de las prendas a lavar.

-Gracias, Babbette.- dijo y pateó la cama adrede para que Conrad prestara atención.

Jareth supuso que la espera no era más que por simple pequeña venganza. Mas, no importaba. En un momento u otro tendría que salir. Podría haber sido peor y haberse excusado con algo como que estaba agotada o que no se sentía bien. Pero, no; su Sarah no era así; pensó casi con orgullo y se reprendió mentalmente. "¡No ha salido y ya estás besándole los pies! ¡¿Qué no tienes orgullo?! ¡Eres el 'Rey Goblin', no lo olvides!" Cuando la tuvo frente a sí, el cambio le pareció algo chocante. No supo por qué en su interior anhelaba verla con el mismo vestido. ¡Seguramente esa prenda estaba conjurada, él odiaba ese vestido! Bueno, al menos cuando se sentía tan vulnerable ante su belleza. ¿Entonces, por qué ahora quería verlo de nuevo en ella? Éste no estaba mal, pero, no era muy de su gusto. Suspiró. ¿Acaso ella siempre haría lo contrario a lo que él esperaba? Sí, las curvas no podían disimularse, pero, éste vestido casi lo podía usar su abuela; se dijo a sí mismo con exageración.

-¿Está lista, My Lady?- extendió su brazo.

-Estoy lista, My Lord.- puso su mano sobre su camisa bordó. El resto de su vestuario era negro. Por lo visto, él también había decidido por algo más cómodo, ya que no llevaba chaqueta, ni capa. Y descendieron las escaleras. Atravesaron varias salas antes de alcanzar el jardín, donde todos, a excepción de Conrad, aguardaban.

-¡Jareth!- feliz, Erwin extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, y el rey le correspondió con una gran sonrisa. En tanto, Gontran saludaba a Sarah con una cálida sonrisa; para él era una alegría que su esposa contara con una amiga más a su medida. -¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, muchacho?

-Mh… Interesante.- dijo y a Erwin no se le escapó el dejo de incomodidad y de deseo cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a su prometida.

-Veo. ¿Qué te parece si por la noche disfrutamos un poco de coñac en mi despacho? Sólo tú y yo.

-Suena bien.- le agradeció. Y Gontran vino a saludarle.

-Lady Sarah.- la saludó Sir Erwin cortésmente. -¿Qué tal el traslado?

-Bien, Sir Erwin. Algo incómodo, quizás.

-¿Incómodo? ¿Por qué?- indagó con 'inocencia.'

-Bueno, demasiadas presiones con esto del casamiento y demás.

-¡Oh, entiendo, mi niña!- sonrió con gentileza, mas, su mirada escondió un brillo suspicaz. -No te preocupes. Aquí están para relajarse.- la tomó del hombro trayéndola hacia sí. -Nada de preparaciones para la boda, ni de estudios ni de nada. VACACIONES. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.- le sonrió Sarah. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan lindos? Sería más fácil si fueran odiosos como 'ese Rey Goblin,' pensó viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo riendo con Gontran. Jareth advirtió su mirada y le sonrió. Ella le dio vuelta el rostro. "¡Por todos los cielos que eso sólo me enciende más!", pensó el monarca.

Erwin sonrió para sí. Éstos dos eran todo un caso, mas, si conseguían dominar sus genios, por cierto que tendrían una larga vida sin aburrirse uno del otro. Pronto, todos estuvieron sentados rodeando la mesa de té y hablando de cosas cotidianas.

En el interior de la casa, Conrad aguardó a que Babbette saliera de la alcoba y velozmente surgió de su escondite. Tras asegurarse de que el pasillo estuviera despejado, huyó hacia su alcoba donde tras un baño, utilizó magia para curarse las picaduras de las abejas.

-¡Ah…!- suspiró recostándose más en la bañera. Su criado, fiel como pocos a él, sacudía su cabeza a ambos lados.

-Señorito, debería dejar de meterse en problemas.- replicó el fey mayor de cabello blanco. -Ya tiene edad de buscar una novia y de ayudar a su padre con la finca.

-¡Y lo hago!- reprochó éste. -Lo ayudo con todo lo necesario. Sólo que no es mucho estando Gontran y él a cargo.

-¿Convertir la cosecha en colmenas es ayuda, My Lord?

-Bueno…, la miel también se cosecha.- fue su pícara respuesta y el anciano suspiró. "No tiene cura."

-¿Y cómo van los preparativos para la ceremonia?- cuestionó Alin. La pareja se miró. Jareth serio, Sarah incómoda, y aclarando su garganta respondió.

-Bien, Alin. Cuando regrese habrán terminado los últimos detalles del vestido y… en cuanto al resto, no tengo la menor idea.- La prima del rey se sorprendió. ¿Qué no estaban organizándolo entre los dos?

-¿Cómo que no…?

-Es que Sarah ha estado estudiando 'mucho.'- contestó Jareth y se arriesgó a hacer su jugada, acercándose a ella y pasando su brazo por sus hombros para traerla hacia sí. -¿No es así, Sarah mía?

-S-sí.- se tensó. -Apenas nos hemos visto. Y fue un alivio.- siseó; ésta vez fue él quien apretó los dientes. Y ante las miradas curiosas agregó: -Los nervios pueden hacer estragos. ¿Verdad, My Lord?- lo miró dejando en claro que si le permitía acercarse no era por gusto. Erwin se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Gontran los observó de reojo; su inocente esposa todavía no captaba la tensión entre esos dos.

-Totalmente, mi querida. Tanto así que, Lady Brigitte decidió separarnos por unos días.

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó su prima azorada. -¡Si a mí me hubieran separado de Gontran unos días antes de mi boda me hubiera vuelto loca! ¡Ya bastante fue con tanto por hacer como para no contar con su fuerza a mi lado!

-Quizás, seas una mujer afortunada.- sonrió Sarah y sintió que la mano en su hombro ejerció presión. -Es decir, Jareth es un rey y supongo que eso hace las cosas algo más difíciles.- "Especialmente para mí."

-¡Oh, cosa preciosa, pero, tendrás tu recompensa, te prometo!- descendió su rostro para besar su mejilla. Sarah controló sus ganas de zamarrearlo para que la dejara en paz.

-Alin, creo que es mejor dejar ese tema por ahora.- recomendó su padre con astucia. -Han venido a descansar, no a recordar todo lo que les espera al regresar.

-Tienes razón, padre. Lo siento.- se dirigió a la pareja.

-No hay problema.- contestó Jareth. ¡Si ese vestido no tuviera esas mangas tan horribles acariciaría su brazo!

-¡Oigan!- se oyó una alegre voz y Conrad hizo su aparición. Gontran lo miró con el cejo fruncido al igual que su padre. -¿Por qué nadie me despertó para recibir a mis primos, eh?!- reclamó inclinándose hacia Jareth para abrazarlo y palmearle el hombro. El rey no soltó a su novia, como ésta estaba esperando para apartarse. Su primo advirtió el fastidio de la chica. -¡Sarah!- clamó Conrad con los brazos exageradamente abiertos. -¡¿Cómo estás?! ¡Oye, primo, suéltala que no te la voy a robar!- rió con soltura. Y Jareth no tuvo opción. Sarah se paró para saludar a Conrad.

-Gracias.- le dijo por lo bajo. -Muy bien, Conrad. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-No mucho. Me pasé casi toda la tarde durmiendo. Una vergüenza.- rió.

-Como si la conocieras.- murmuró Gontran y Erwin apretó los labios.

-Envidioso.- se dio vuelta para contestarle y tomar asiento junto a su padre.

-¿Hijo, por casualidad, no sabes quién pudo haber hecho un conjuro a las frutas y las convirtió en una producción de… 'miel'?- Había costado contrarrestar el hechizo, y aún así alguna secuela había quedado.

-¿Miel de fruta? ¿Eso es nuevo?- cuestionó con ingenuidad. Sarah, de nuevo sentada apretó sus labios y escondió su mirada tras sus párpados.

-Sí.- contestó Gontran con ironía. -Como también pronto lo será la 'papilla de fey joven.'

-Bueno, cuñado,- se hizo el serio -eso sí que es algo que no quisiera probar.- Gontran dejó escapar el aire frustrado. Alin palmeó su mano.

-¿Entonces, hijo, estuviste durmiendo hasta ahora?

-Así es. Puedes preguntarle al buen Gaspard.

-Sí. Y sé lo que el buen Gaspard dirá.- suspiró éste resignado. Pues, no tenían pruebas para acusarlo.

Luego del té, les dejaron retirarse a sus habitaciones para recuperarse del viaje antes de la cena. Por supuesto, que Sarah no tuvo más opción que ir junto a Jareth. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Empacarse en que no estaba cansada, en que no tenía sueño? ¡Si Alin insistiera en que se quedara! Pero, no. ¿Quién había sugerido eso? Conrad. Y ella no podía meterlo en problemas. Además, sería muy sospechoso.

-Muy bien, My Lady.- dijo ya escaleras arriba, donde ya nadie los oiría. -Supongo que te divertiste lo suficiente allá afuera.

-No sé de qué me habla, 'Su Majestad.'- se hizo la incauta.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, Sarah.- le advirtió mirando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía y que no podrían oírles discutir. -¡Una cosa es que estés de malas conmigo, pero, no permitiré que juegues delante de mi familia haciéndolos preocupar! ¡Ya bastante han tenido cuando Alin fue secuestrada!

-Le recuerdo que yo no comencé con esto delante de ellos, Su Alteza.- le habló con firmeza. -Yo podía subir esas escaleras perfectamente sin su guía, al igual que Alin. Y, yo no me aproveché de la presencia de su familia como usted. De ahora en más,- espetó furiosa escaneando sus ojos, ahora a pasos de su alcoba -en lo posible, evite tocarme, Su Majestad.- se iba a marchar, mas, Jareth la retuvo para enfrentarla. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

-¡¿Cómo está eso?!- demandó. -¡Serás mi esposa, Sarah! ¡Mía!- la sacudió levemente. -Y con lo mío…,- su voz descendió peligrosamente junto a su rostro. -hago lo que quiero.

-Entonces, 'Rey Goblin,' mantenga sus manos lejos de mí hasta que llegue ese día. Ya bastante tendré que soportar después de esa fatídica noche. Por lo menos, demuestre qué tan generoso es dejándome en paz hasta ese entonces.- se liberó y se marchó a su habitación antes de que él advirtiera sus lágrimas. ¡Lo odiaba! Jareth se quedó con los brazos extendidos. ¿En verdad…, le desagradaba tanto? Sintió morirse y dolido se marchó a su alcoba. ¿Alcanzarían once días para ganar su cariño? ¿Podría conseguir los dos votos faltantes para su eterna ligadura con la mortal?

N/A: ¡Wow! ¡Qué nervios! ¿A dónde irá a parar esta tortuosa y alocada relación?

-No me gusta que ella me diga eso. ¬ .¬

-Lo siento, Jareth, era necesario. Especialmente después de cómo te has portado con ella en el carruaje. Eso fue muy malvado de tu parte.

-¡Ella me provocó! Y además…, soy el Rey Goblin. : (

-¿Y, entonces, por qué esa cara? º-º

-Estoy deprimido. Ella no quiere que la toque hasta el día de la boda… T.T

-Bueno…, lo siento, pero… Sería bueno que tanto las fans como tú recuerden que después de la tormenta, siempre vuelve a salir el sol. ; ). Ya sabrán por qué lo digo. (da palmaditas en el hombro al Rey Goblin) ¿Necesitas que te consuelen?

-Sí. .. Dale este obsequio a Sarah de mi parte… ¡No, mejor dile que es de tu parte!

-¡Vaya que te ha cambiado el humor! ¬¬ ¿Otra vez un durazno?

-A ella le gustan porque saben a mí. XD

-¡Qué humilde! Está bien. Intentaré, pero, no puedo prometerte que esta vez caiga en este viejo truco.

PD: En tanto este fic está llegando a su fin, estoy ya trabajando en otro. ; ). Y, estoy haciendo un videofic de este cuando Jareth y Sarah bailan "Cat People" me faltan unos retoquecitos y lo subiré. Ya les dejaré saber cuando. ¡Besos para todas!


	33. Amando Al Extranjero

CAPÍTULO 33: LOVING THE ALIEN

CAPÍTULO 33: LOVING THE ALIEN. (AMANDO AL EXTRANJERO.)

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Vaya tensión que quedó en el capítulo anterior, no?! Un cruel Rey Goblin y una porfiada Sarah intentando ser más fría que él… Ya, ya, para que no se queden con ese amargo sabor de boca durante el fin de semana… aquí les va este capítulo. Por cierto…, por aquí nos sobra la miel, ¿alguien gusta?

¿Qué sucederá con esta tormenta? Me abstengo a las consecuencias de este capítulo. (jiji, ahora entiendo porqué Jareth disfruta siendo cruel). La verdad es que cuando hice la parte de la diferencia entre "esposa y cortesana," temí que Jareth se me hiciera demasiado sin corazón, pero, no. Él mismo queda molesto con su propio veneno XD. Conrad, no podía aparecer de otra manera, por donde lo mires, él no es convencional. Alin enamorada de su Gontran como siempre; y este, congeniando con su suegro casi como si fuera su hijo. (Un hijo mayor, no al estilo Conrad que es el mayor, pero, no. ¿Se entendió?)

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¬.¬

-Nada, Conrad…- a.a (se hace la desatendida e intenta distraerlo). -¡Por cierto, Lain3X te ha dado la bienvenida y todas están felices de verte de nuevo con tus tonterías! : )

-¡Oh, gracias a todas! ¡Les enviaré un pote de miel a cada una!

-¿Qué clase de obsequio es ese?- ⌐⌐

-Bueno…, es que ya no sabemos donde ponerlos. Y cuanto antes se termine más pronto mi padre y Gontran se olvidarán del hecho.- AmaterazuHime suspira.

-Sí, supongo que será así después de que están desayunando con miel; almorzando con miel; merendando con miel; cenando con miel… Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no creo que se olviden del todo. XD

-¿Tú crees?- º.º'

-Sí.

-¡Oh, no! Entonces, debo hacer algo para que no se venguen, especialmente ese ogro que tengo por cuñado. ¡Chicas, chicas, Gontran quiere buscar cualquier excusa para pegarme, les juro! Necesito que me defiendan. ee (cara de cachorro abandonado). ¡Pote de miel extra para quien me ayude!

-Sí, claro.- AmaterazuHime eleva sus ojos porque ella no lo ayudaría ya que sabe las consecuencias de hacerlo.

-¿Ayudarte en qué, cuñadito?- se oyó una muy masculina voz que hace juego con su dueño.

-¡GLUP! ¡A nada, a nada, tralalá!- ¡POP!

-Qué lindo verte, Gontran. : )

-Igualmente. Aunque sólo estoy de paso; Alin me espera para ir de paseo.

-¡Oh, bueno! Dile que lo de las playeras ya casi está hecho.

-¿Poder femenino, eh?- se ríe. -¡Me encanta cuando ella usa su "poder femenino"!- se retira entre risas.

-Temo que ha malinterpretado las palabras…- suspiro. Pausa. -Oye, Moonlightgirl, ¡a mí también me gustan los rockeros melenudos, y los no tan melenudos! Con sólo que tengan ese sexy toque de no-sé-qué. (como David, aunque pocas veces a estado melenudo, pero, ¡qué sexy es de todos modos!) ¡Suertuda Iman! ¿Por qué ella es tan bonita? T.T ¿Han notado su cinturita escueta y sus redondas caderas? ¡Qué envidia! Me resigno con que lo haga feliz.)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, Jareth no me pertenece y eso me hace… muy desdichada. Pero, me conformo con decir que sí son míos Erwin, Conrad, Alin, Gontran y Babbette. Jean Genie, (el nombre al menos, es de David Bowie, aunque, bueno… no es exactamente la descripción de su personaje, pues, el de aquí tiene cuatro patas XD)

Ahora, a solas en su habitación, ella comenzó a secar su rostro. ¿Por qué se había comportado como una estúpida? ¡Se había dejado amedrentar por él delante de su familia! ¡Debía reconocer que había bajado la guardia, y que, él se había aprovechado de ello, pero, no más! ¡Cambiaría de táctica nuevamente! ¡Si él quería jugar al amoroso prometido delante de los suyos, ella le daría el gusto, pero, cuando estuvieran a solas…! Sonrió arrastrando las últimas lágrimas de sus mejillas. Y…, por otro lado, si él decidía darle el gusto a su réplica de que no volvería a molestarla… Volvió a sonreír recordando su actitud aquella mañana con ella en aquel vestido y pensando en todos esos otros que aún no había usado. Sí. Se puso de pie irguiéndose frente al espejo. Sería divertido.

-Tu madre es una actriz, Sarah.- se dijo. -Nunca, nunca olvides eso.- "Y, ella fue lo suficientemente fría como para dejarte cuando niña por su carrera, ¿no es así? Entonces, si ella pudo ser tan cruel, tú puedes serlo." -Sí, Su Majestad. Mis ojos pueden ser muy crueles; tanto como tú.

Jareth sentado en su lecho, frotó sus sienes. Nunca en su vida entera se había sentido tan devastado, tan… afligido. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Él ya no lo sabía. Por cierto, por más que la idea pasó por su mente, no podría ir a confesarle lo que él sentía. Una vez lo había rechazado; luego, lo había despreciado y ahora… simplemente lo odiaba. Estaba seguro de que si ella pudiera conseguir alguna manera de hacerlo desaparecer de su vida lo haría sin duda ni remordimientos. Suspiró pesadamente dejando caer sus manos a los costados, revelando una vista cansada, roja e hinchada. "Tonto." Se repitió una vez más. "¿Qué has hecho? Ella nunca te amará y… ahora, no hay vuelta atrás. ¿La hay?"

-Nunca debí haber regresado a Toby.- suspiró una vez más. -Eso nos hubiera dado tiempo y… no hubiera puesto en peligro la estabilidad de ambos mundos.- con los codos apoyados en sus muslos; refugió su cabeza entre sus manos que se deslizaron por su pálido cabello. -¿Por qué, Sarah? ¿Por qué aún tienes tanto poder sobre mí? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el villano?- hubo un silencio. Se quedó pensando en lo que ella le había dicho, que no volviera a tocarla hasta el día de su unión. ¿Le dejaría acercarse esa noche? Tenuemente su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse, él intentaba controlarlo. -¡Esto no debe ser así! ¡Yo no quiero forzarte!- confesó entre dientes, y las convulsiones comenzaron a ceder. A sus pies, unas gotas se precipitaron en el suelo.

Jareth se presentó ante la puerta con un pantalón azul, camisa celeste, y el resto en su acostumbrado negro. Nuevamente omitió la chaqueta y la capa. Aquí él dejaba de ser el rey, de alguna forma. Tras un grave suspiro de su serio semblante llamó a la puerta. La criada le saludó con cortesía.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad.

-Buenas noches, Babbette. ¿Está ella lista para bajar a cenar?

-Sí, Su Majestad. Sólo un segundo.- volvió a cerrar. De inmediato, la entrada otra vez estaba habilitada., él parecía muy perdido en sus pensamientos, de espaldas a ella, con la vista fija en algún punto de la pared frente a sí. Sarah nunca lo había visto distraído de ésta forma. Por un momento, pensó en echarse atrás, pero, se recordó que en el Underground, no todo era como parecía.

El suave e incómodo carraspeo tras de sí llamó su atención. Cuando giró, no pudo evitar reparar en lo encantadora que se veía en ese vestido lila. El escote bote dejaba ver sus perfectos hombros, cuello y un poco más allá, sin mostrar demasiado. Pero, la tela iba como una segunda piel, al igual que el vestido que había usado durante el viaje. Se adhería a ella en cada curva y caía graciosamente a partir de la altura de sus caderas. En su cintura, una cinta púrpura haciendo juego con sus zapatos y con el adorno de su suelto cabello, sujeto solamente lo suficiente para despejar su rostro. Por un momento había olvidado toda su congoja y dio un paso hacia ella; pero, de repente, recordó que ella no quería que él la tocara y se detuvo.

-Lo… Lo siento. No te oí salir.- dijo sin más, tratando de reordenar sus sentimientos.

-No hay problema…,- dijo aún insegura -Su Majestad.- se inclinó tomando su falda. -Estoy lista.

-Bueno…- él hizo un ademán para que pasara delante suyo -las damas primero.- ella quedó consternada. ¿Qué no iba a conducirla del brazo? -¿Algún problema?- inquirió él al ver su aturdimiento.

-¿No… se supone que…? Quiero decir, según el protocolo…

-Aquí no estamos en el castillo.- fue su fría respuesta. -Y no quiero tocarte en vista de que tanto te desagrada.- eso fue un golpe bajo para Sarah. ¿Podía ser tan frío?

-Veo.- se tragó su orgullo. -Supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo, entonces.

-Supón lo que quieras. ¿Vamos a cenar o nos quedaremos aquí hablando sobre cosas sin sentido?

-Tienes razón.- comenzó a caminar delante suyo. La mirada de Jareth fue atraída por el movimiento de sus caderas. Cerró los ojos por un momento y tras apretar sus labios se recordó una vez más que era necesario desechar esas tontas fantasías. "Ella nunca se rendirá."

Ya en el comedor, fueron recibidos nuevamente con la calidez de siempre, especialmente de Alin. Erwin estaba sentado en la cabecera, a uno de sus lados, Gontran y Alin. Del otro lado, Conrad, dos asientos de por medio de su padre, reservados para el rey y su novia.

-¿Descansaron bien?- les cuestionó Alin con una cordial sonrisa.

-Sí.- contestó él rápidamente.

-Sí, muy bien.- replicó ella ante su primer momento de duda.

-Me alegro. Vamos, siéntense.

-Espero que les guste la carne agridulce.- sonrió Erwin con amabilidad. -En vista de que tuvimos la SUERTE de tener tanta miel, le sugerí a los cocineros usarla para algo. Así que no se sorprendan si mañana en el desayuno les llevan galletas de miel, también.- Conrad apretó los labios con disimulo para luego sonreír a su primo y a Sarah con ingenuidad. Jareth corrió el asiento para ella, cosa que ella equivocadamente pensó que no haría. Claro, no precisaba tocarla; se dijo.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.- dijo incómoda. Jareth tomó su lugar, en tanto, Erwin, tras un cruce de miradas con Gontran, aclaró su garganta.

-Mañana, si no están muy cansados,- habló Erwin -podremos recorrer toda la finca, así Lady Sarah podrá conocer mis propiedades y tú, sobrino, verás algunos cambios desde la última vez que estuviste aquí.

-Eso suena bien para mí.- Jareth le sonrió con cierta pesantez.

-Será un placer, Sir Erwin.- ella forzó otra sonrisa. Algo no estaba bien, podía presentirlo. Jareth sólo la había ido a buscar por pura cortesía o por cuidar las apariencias, pero, era obvio que algo en él había cambiado.

-Sarah, después de la cena, Gontran y yo daremos un paseo por el jardín.- Alin reclinó su cabeza sobre el brazo de su esposo. -¿Qué tal si Jareth y tú nos acompañan?

-Oh…- ella no sabía qué contestar. ¿Qué si decía que estaba bien y él decía lo contrario? -Yo…

-Prima, ambos estamos muy cansados del viaje y del… ajetreo pre-matrimonial. Por lo menos, ésta noche yo preferiría descansar, si ella está de acuerdo.- habló sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra ni mirarla. Alin quedó sorprendida ante la actitud de su primo. Siempre había sido un muchacho apasionado. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Observó a Sarah y la notó inquieta… Mh… ¿Qué estaban ocultando? ¿Se habrían peleado? ¡Pero, eso antes no los había afectado! Y de ser así, ¿por qué Sarah no la había llamado para contarle sus problemas? En eso, estaba segura de que conociendo a su primo como lo conocía, él nunca le diría palabra alguna al respecto. ¡Pero, Sarah era su amiga! ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?!

-Él… tiene razón, Alin. Yo estoy agotada y… no me siento muy bien.

-Entiendo.- dijo. -Bueno…, entonces, otro día.- se obligó a sonreír y miró a su esposo, el cual giró su rostro para verle. Su mirada fue reconfortante.

-Por lo visto, seremos sólo tú y yo.

-Si quieren yo los acompaño.- se ofreció Conrad con una divertida sonrisa. Si alguien podía distender los climas, era él. Gontran giró sus ojos con mofa.

-No, gracias.- su hermana le respondió. -Te hubiera invitado si tuvieras novia, pero, en vista de que nadie te quiere…- sonrió con maldad.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que nadie me quiere, mh?! ¡Hay miles de muchachas tras mis pisadas, y, soy yo quién no se deja atrapar!

-¡Seguro! Si esa idea te hace sentir mejor…- respondió la ingeniosa fey. Erwin rió por lo bajo. Jareth sólo sonreía, advirtiendo que en verdad extrañaba estar con los suyos. Lástima… hacerlo bajo éstas circunstancias.

-Niños, por favor; no olviden que estamos en la mesa.

-Es tu 'princesita' la que empieza con su 'lengüita de arpía.'- Alin abrió la boca ofendida. -Bruja.- murmuró por lo bajo viéndola directo a los ojos.

-¡¿Tú…?! ¡Tú eres un mentecato, y un odioso! ¡Cualquier hermano mayor sería más contemplativo con su hermana pequeña! ¡Tú eres el 'principito acomplejado' que quiere toda la atención para sí!

-¿Acomplejado?- rió él. -¿Y por qué?

-¿Quizás por que al revés que la mayoría te falta el cerebro?- sonrió ganadora.

-Jóvenes, basta.- advirtió Erwin. -¿Qué van a pensar su primo y Sarah?

-Bueno, Jareth no se va a asustar, y supongo que Sarah tampoco.- sonrió Conrad. -¿Verdad?- palmeó la espalda de la chica a quién logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

-Temo que es así.

El resto de la velada fue lo más prudente posible. Nadie sacó el tema de la boda, ni nada que pudiera incomodar a los invitados. Se habló de la finca y sus progresos; de las nuevas de los alrededores; y cosas por el estilo.

Al terminar, Alin se sentó junto a Sarah a la espera de su té. Su padre y el resto de los hombres, fueron al estudio donde beberían café y coñac.

-Gracias, Molly.- Alin despidió a la criada. Ya a solas, miró a Sarah. -¿Sarah…, qué sucede?- ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Por qué… lo preguntas?- se incomodó.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sarah! ¡No soy tan tonta! Quizás tardé en advertir que algo andaba mal entre ustedes dos, pero…, está tan claro como el agua. Cuando nos fuimos todo estaba bien. Se los veía muy bien.

-Yo… no sé. Sólo… desde que vino Lady Brigitte las cosas empeoraron. Apenas nos veíamos y, ella estaba siempre.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó abochornada.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se besaron?

-¿Qué importa eso?

-¡Sí, importa y mucho, Sarah!

-Bueno… casi una… semana…, más o menos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste.

-¡¿En poco más de una semana serán esposos y no se besan?! ¡¿A qué están jugando?!- la mortal suspiró y avergonzada descendió la cabeza. -Sarah.- la nombró para que la viera a los ojos. La mortal la enfrentó lentamente. -Sarah, si ahora, aún sin haberse casado están así, ¿qué clase de futuro les espera?- la muchacha apartó la vista sin saber qué decir. -Aquí no es como en la tierra, Sarah. Aquí no hay divorcios, especialmente entre la realeza. ¿Cómo criarán a un niño si esto no cambia, qué pensará ese pequeño al ver que sus padres no se tratan con cariño? Yo… todavía no pude quedar encinta, pero…, si yo no amara a Gontran, si él no me amara a mí… no quisiera traer a un niño a un hogar indiferente.- Sarah se llevó una mano a los labios. No sabía qué hacer, qué pensar, todo lo que sabía era que deseaba llorar, y lo hizo. Alin estuvo en seguida a su lado para reconfortarla junto a un abrazo. -¿Cuál es el problema, Sarah? Te prometo que no le diré nada a Jareth.

-¡Es que… yo no sé…!- se aferró a ella; la fey suspiró.

-Sarah, creo que… deberías dejar de verlo como si fuera… un monstruo. A veces…, tú… actúas como si él no tuviera sentimientos. Él es un rey, Sarah; pero, también es un hombre, y un ser viviente que siente, respira y vive como todos los demás.

-¡Él es cruel!- espetó ella separándose un poco para poder verla. -¡Él me mintió con respecto a Toby, él piensa regresarlo al Underground! ¡Tiene a mis amigos en las mazmorras! ¡Me ha encerrado, me ha asustado y…!- Alin estaba triste por ambos. Ella sabía muy bien lo que su primo sentía por ésta chica. Pero, ella no podía o no quería verlo.

-¿Y qué, Sarah? ¿Te ha lastimado? ¿Te ha raptado o golpeado? ¿A abusado de ti?- Ella conocía las respuestas. -Sarah, él no es un monstruo. Pero…, temo que ésta… especie de juego que están jugando les haga daño a ambos; que ambos pierdan todo lo que podrían tener si tan sólo fueran más sinceros con ustedes mismos.- la miró directo a los ojos con firmeza. -¿Sarah, tú… lo encuentras desagradable?- ella se sonrojó.

-N-no.- reconoció.

-Bien. ¿Tú… sientes algo por él?- Sarah bajó su mirada. Alin la estudió. -¿Sarah?

-Por favor, Alin…,- controló sus empañados ojos. -Permíteme retirarme antes de que alguien me vea.- La fey se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, para seguidamente asentir. La mortal se puso de pie.

-Que descanses, Sarah.- le sonrió con compasión ahora incorporada de su asiento.

-Gracias.- susurró yendo hacia las escaleras. Alin miró al suelo con un suspiro.

-Uno puede ser tan necio con uno mismo…- murmuró. Instantes después sintió unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás y unos labios sobre su cuello.

Mientras tanto, en el otro salón, la charla había sido más amena, y ni bien acabaron el café, Gontran se dispensó con la excusa del prometido paseo por el jardín a su esposa.

-Claro, Gontran. No te preocupes, ya sabemos cómo se pone si no.- sonrió su padre.

-Ni hablar.- rió su yerno. -Y…, Conrad, quizás, sea buena idea que tomes un poco de aire con nosotros.- sugirió viendo a éste sentado cómodamente a su lado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Ya bastante los tengo que ver frente a mí en la mesa.- Gontran perdió su paciencia. ¡¿Acaso era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta que Erwin y Jareth deseaban hablar en privado?!

-Porque YO te lo SUGIERO. Por ESO.- puso una fuerte mano tras su cuello que obligó al muchacho a enderezarse. El joven lo miró de reojo, pues, no podía moverse ante semejante presión, y le sonrió comprometido.

-Pensándolo bien, creo que es buena idea. Necesito aire para refrescar mis ideas.

-Sí.- sonrió amenazante Gontran. -Un día yo te ayudaré a refrescarlas también.- El fey más joven abrió sus ojos y miró a su padre.

-¡¿Lo escuchaste?!- reclamó algún tipo de defensa. Erwin lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿A quién, hijo mío?- Gontran amplió su sonrisa, entre tanto, Conrad tragó saliva. ¡Traidor! Se alegraba de haber hecho el truco de los colmenares. ¡Se lo tenían merecido!

-Bien, entonces, nos vamos, querido cuñado.- se puso de pie sin soltarlo. Cuando el muchacho se incorporó pasó su brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó a sí. Conrad lo miró con desconfianza de arriba a abajo.

-Gontran,- le habló con simulada gravedad -tú eres un hombre casado. Yo no…

-¡CÁLLATE!- tronó haciéndolo brincar. Ahora, el esposo de Alin se dirigió a su suegro y a su rey. -Buenas noches, Erwin, Su Majestad.

-Buenas noches.- le respondieron éstos sin evitar la divertida sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Sí! ¡Buenas noches…!- Conrad era arrastrado hacia la salida, y todo lo que se pudo ver fue que estiró su mano, desesperado por sujetarse del dintel de la puerta y deshacerse de su cuñado. Ya fuera, éste cerró la misma y puso al joven contra la pared sujetándolo del cuello de su prenda.

-Escúchame, yo voy a pasear con tu hermana y TÚ irás a TU cuarto y NO te meterás en más problemas. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Entonces, no hay atracción sexual entre nosotros? ¡Auch!- chilló cuando su espalda golpeó contra la pared. Los ojos de Gontran le advertían que no abusara de su suerte. Él estaba seguro de quién había sido la bonita obra del conjuro de esa tarde. -¡Está bien! A mi cuarto y a dormir.- asentó con la cabeza. -Como un niño bueno.

-Tú nunca eres bueno, Conrad, ni aún dormido. Hay algo en tu cerebro que retuerce todo; no sé por qué. Pero…, - lo miró a los ojos -a mí me gustaría retorcer lo que está justo, un poco más abajo que tu cerebro…- sonrió palmeando su cuello.

-Gontran…

-¿Qué?- cuestionó con rudeza.

-Somos familia.- le sonrió.

-Sí. Por desgracia.- con un suspiro lo agarró del cuello y lo liberó de un empujón camino a los cuartos, en tanto, él iba por su esposa a quien encontró melancólica viendo a la nada a sus pies. Se acercó en silencio y la cubrió con sus brazos y besó su cuello. -¿Qué te preocupa, mi amor?- su voz fue una caricia. Ella giró entre sus brazos para rodearlo con los suyos junto a un suspiro.

-¿Gontran, yo… fui muy dura contigo cuando me confesaste qué sentías por mí?- él rió por lo bajo y la trajo más para sí.

-Bueno…, digamos que conquistarte fue toda una travesía. Primero, tuve que ganarme tu cariño; luego, tuve que ganarme la confianza de tu padre; y…, como si fuera poco, la de nuestro primo y rey. Recién entonces, pude tener tu mano.- levantó su barbilla con su dedo para que lo viera. -Y cada pequeño esfuerzo valió la pena.- la besó. -¿Ahora, era eso lo que te preocupaba?

-No.- suspiró agradecida de tenerlo. -Me preocupan Sarah y Jareth. Tengo miedo que se pierdan el uno al otro si no se dan cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- Gontran le sonrió con dulzura.

-Mi amor, hay muy poco que podamos hacer.

-Bien. Ahora, sobrino, dime qué ha estado pasando entre ustedes dos.

-¿Es tan obvio?

-Sí. Al menos para nosotros que los hemos visto antes.- Jareth suspiró. Y se dejó caer en el sofá, y se tomó su tiempo para responder. Erwin aguardaba pacientemente frente a él.

-Es… simple, tío. Ella… me encuentra desagradable… Ella… no me ama…- su mirada quedó perdida en su copa de coñac. Erwin lo examinó con cuidado antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de… esas dos cosas?

-¿No está claro?- su voz fue irónica y dolorida. -¿Qué pensarías de una mujer que te dice que evites tocarla, que mantengas tus manos lejos hasta esa 'fatídica noche'? ¿Eso es atracción; eso es amor? NO, tío. Eso es AVERSIÓN y ODIO.

-Bueno…, no todo es como parece ser.- elevó sus cejas. -A mí me lo han dicho… varias veces.- recordó. -Y…, sí; te sientes una especie de despojo, y ese es el objetivo.

-¿A ti? ¿Quién?- se asombró.

-Tu tía, ¿quién más?- suspiró. -¿De dónde crees que Alin tiene su carácter y Conrad su ingenio?

-Pero…,- habló confundido -¡ella te amaba!

-Sí, me amaba con cada fibra de su ser y yo a ella.- su mirada se enturbió con bellos recuerdos. -Pero, había momentos en que, quizás ella estaba susceptible o yo actuaba como un idiota, según ella,- sonrió ante el recuerdo de su esposa -y entonces, me veía expulsado de mi propia alcoba o castigado a ni siquiera rozarla en mi propia cama. ¿Eso es amor? Sí. ¿Es normal que la mujer que amas, la madre de tus hijos te diga que te odia o que sería mejor que no le pongas un dedo encima o que te lance algo por la cabeza? Sí, lo es. ¿Es normal que te consuma la furia y llegue un momento en que quieras demostrarle quién es el que manda y no ponerle uno, si no todos los dedos encima suavemente, estratégicamente, haciéndola tuya con parsimonia para que lo entienda y que cuando algo te vuele al ras de tu oreja sientas deseos de ponerla sobre tus piernas y enseñarle algo de respeto? Sí, lo es. Y es posesión, y no deja de ser amor, no si en verdad pasado el momento de enojo te das cuenta de que no cambiarías nada y con gusto dejarías que te arrojara toda la casa por la cabeza si eso la hará sentir mejor y, que luego vendrá arrepentida a pedirte disculpas o tú irás a pedírselas a ella, dependiendo de la situación, claro.

-Suena a que has tenido un matrimonio interesante.- Jareth elevó las cejas y Erwin rió con soltura.

-Matrika fue una mujer excepcional y de gran carácter. Y yo…, por otro lado, no pudiendo evitar la herencia de nuestra sangre puedo llegar a ser tan arrogante como el resto de la familia.

-¿Pero…, qué puedo hacer, tío? Ella no me quiere cerca. Y…, cada vez que he intentado conquistarla, pensando en una velada romántica, siendo considerado, caballeroso, siempre, siempre sale con alguna cosa para arruinar el ambiente.

-¿Y, entonces?- Jareth suspiró frustrado.

-Y…, entonces, temo que dejo que la parte arrogante se apodere de mí. El 'Rey Goblin,' como ella me llama. Y…, le sigo el juego. Ella puede ser tan cruel, tío… Ella puede ser tan fría cuando se lo propone… Y…, yo le sigo el juego como si fuera una competencia de quién es más villano de los dos.- se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Veo.- respiró Erwin. -¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por ella?- Jareth lo miró incrédulo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Eso sería como darle mi corazón a los trolls, por todos los cielos! ¡Esa… muchacha no tiene consideración ninguna! ¡Si supiera que el hierro nos mata se cubriría todo el cuerpo con ello para que no me le acerque!

-Jareth…,- su tío lo miró incrédulo -no seas exagerado. Dudo que ella pudiera disfrutar de hacerle daño a alguien. Y, dudo que quiera hacerte daño a ti.

-¡Seguro! ¡Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes!- apoyó su copa sobre la mesa con fastidio.

-Mh… Creo que lo más conveniente sería que por ésta noche la dejes tranquila. Y, que tú te tomes la misma para pensar cómo obrarás a partir de mañana. Ya rechazaste el paseo de ésta noche, lo cual podría haber sido una buena oportunidad para conversar.

-Ella tampoco quería ir, tío.

-A mí no me pareció. Creo que estaba indecisa, creo que esperaba que tú dijeras lo contrario. Quizás, tenía algún plan taimadamente femenino que tú arruinaste con tu… aparente desinterés.

-El único plan que puede tener es el de hacerme definitivamente trizas.

-¡Jareth, deja de auto compadecerte! ¡Si ella quiere jugar, juega con ella! ¡¿Acaso ahora le tienes miedo a las argucias femeninas, después de todas las mujeres que has tenido a lo largo de tu vida?! ¡Por todos los dioses, muchacho; dime que estoy equivocado! ¡¿Tanto miedo tienes?!- Jareth lo observó como aquella vez que lo obligó a lavarse las manos si deseaba comer; con la misma expresión aturdida. Erwin lo miró directo a los ojos. -Si TÚ con tus experiencias tienes miedo de tus sentimientos, ¿entonces, qué esperas que tenga ella? Sabes que es pura, sabes que en su mundo casi puede considerársela una niña, y sabes que no ha tenido una familia muy… tolerante que digamos, tampoco sus pares lo han sido. ¿Qué puede saber del amor una criatura que ha sido vedada de la seguridad de un hogar, de padres amorosos que velen primero por su necesidad de afecto; de amigos que no la vean como una especie de anormalidad?- Jareth agachó su cabeza con un grave suspiro. -Mi muchacho,- puso su mano en su hombro -ella está llena de inseguridades, tú, al menos sabes qué sientes por ella. Pero, quizás, ella tiene miedo incluso de eso. Ella intenta estar a salvo, lejos de todo, de todos, como siempre.- El rey cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar el aire de sus labios.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- murmuró para sí, pero, Erwin le respondió.

-Ya la has dejado ganar una vez, ¿por qué no otra?- le sonrió afable.

-¡¿Cómo…?!- abrió sus ojos azorado.

-Conozco lo poderoso que eres. Si… hubieras querido obligarla a quedarse, nunca le hubieras dejado llegar al castillo antes de las trece horas. Pero, eres tan cabezadura como ella para reconocerlo.- rió. -Por favor, Jareth; arriésgate. Tú tienes más armas que ella. Ésta vez, ella no es la chiquilla que corrió tu laberinto por primera vez. Ella nunca hubiera intentado hacerte la vida imposible… como mujer. Déjala conocerse… y conocerte… Sé fuerte y permítele conocer los límites.- El monarca sabía que tenía razón, pero, también reconocía que tenía miedo de salir herido.

-¿Y…, qué de todas sus demandas?

-¿Qué demandas?

-Sus amigos; su hermano; mi… distancia.

-Sus amigos por ahora mantenlos donde están por una cuestión política. Tu distancia, ya te he explicado; y no vas a lograr nada si le haces caso. De su hermano… ¿por qué no le dices?

-Porque no me dio tiempo y nunca me cree.

-Bueno, empieza por lo más fácil, entonces. Tú.

Jareth estaba despierto desde temprano. Era muy poco lo que había podido dormir, reconsiderando una y otra vez qué sería mejor, qué no; y cómo. Caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente como gato enjaulado. No podía ser muy obvio o ella huiría o lo lastimaría a la primera oportunidad, no podía ser muy indiferente porque entonces, todo seguiría por mal camino. ¿Entonces, qué hacer? ¿Ser formal? Eso podría considerarlo como apatía. ¡¿Cómo rayos debía ser ahora?! ¡No el Rey Goblin, no Jareth! Se dejó caer de espaldas en su lecho. ¿Y, si le decía a su primo que fuera por ella? No, es eso sería de cobardes. Suspiró mirando al techo.

-Ahora, sí, Lady Sarah. Su peinado está terminado.

-Gracias, Babbette. ¿Crees que éste atuendo esté bien para ir a pasear por la finca?- le cuestionó dudosa del vestido amarillo claro. Le asentaba bien, si bien era sencillo; el cuello era cuadrado y algo bajo, dejando asomar sutilmente su busto; las mangas eran de pagoda y la falda acampanada. Su estrecha cintura llevaba un cinturón del mismo color.

-Es perfecto, My Lady. Y usted se ve muy femenina. El día está resplandeciente y su vestido combina con él.- sonrió satisfecha de su labor y de que la joven ya no volvió a pedirle que la desvistiera o vistiera en el pequeño e incómodo cuarto de baño. Sarah suspiró y mirándose en el espejo de su tocador se mordió los labios. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Pasaría por ella? Sinceramente, si fuera ella no lo haría. Pero, él… ¿vendría? Y si venía, ¿de nuevo caminarían sin tomarse del brazo? ¿Seguirían con la misma incomodidad, con la misma tensión entre ambos? -Lady Sarah, si no está a gusto todavía estamos a tiempo de cambiarla.- la voz de la criada consiguió quitarla de su caos.

-No, Babbette, me gusta. Sólo estaba con la cabeza en otra parte.- le sonrió y la mujer le correspondió.

-No se preocupe, My Lady. Es normal. Lady Alin también pasó por eso. Si tiene alguna duda, sólo mírela a ella.

-¿Dudas? ¿Sobre qué?

-Bueno…, usted pronto se casará, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… ¿dices que Alin también… dudaba?

-¿Quién no, My Lady? Y supongo que a ellos les pasa también. Es como… pánico, ¿no es así?

-¿Estás casada?

-Sí. Mi esposo es el cuidador de caballos. Si aún no lo ha visto, seguramente hoy lo conocerá.- Sarah sonrió agradecida. Y volvió a mirarse al espejo cuando se oyó el repiquetear en la puerta. Sarah sintió su corazón agitarse. ¿Sería él? Rápidamente comenzó a verse en el espejo, entre tanto, la doncella fue hacia la puerta. Su rostro estaba despejado simplemente por una bincha de dos tonos más oscuros que la ropa. ¿Estaría bien? Quizás, el vestido de anoche no le asentaba y por eso… -Es Su Majestad, Lady Sarah.- La joven se incorporó de golpe, notablemente nerviosa.

-¿Babbette, en verdad estoy bien? ¿Me queda bien? ¿No hay nada que mejorar, nada que me olvide…?- Babbette sonrió divertida.

-My Lady, usted está preciosa. Cálmese. Sólo irán a tomar el desayuno y a pasear con su tío. Todavía no llegó el gran día.- Sarah respiró con profundidad y exhaló de igual forma.

-Tienes razón.- fue hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué le temblaban las piernas? Y sus manos… ¡Cielos! ¡Basta, Sarah! Abrió la puerta y casi se topó con él. Ambos se vieron con sorpresa y se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que les pareció horas. Babbette, con discreción se retiró al cuarto de baño, donde seguro encontraría algo que hacer mientras tanto. Ésta vez el Rey Goblin lucía su chaqueta de cuero marrón, y el resto haciendo juego, guantes y botas en la misma tonalidad; pantalones café, camisa color trigo. -Ho- hola.- se sonrojó. Seguro le parecía una niña idiota que no sabía ni qué decir.

-Hola.- respondió él a su vez. Apenas sabiendo qué responderle. ¿Se vería tan tonto como se sentía? -Yo… sólo pasé a buscarte.

-Bueno…, yo estoy lista.- se mordió los labios.

-Oh. Te ves…- "No, no tan personal." -Ese… vestido es lindo.

-Gracias.- sonrió un poco más relajada. -Tú…- "¡Hasta ayer lo trataste de 'Su Majestad,' tonta!" Los ojos de él se agrandaron. ¿Había vuelto a la informalidad? -Linda vestimenta.

-Bueno…, la chaqueta es… una de mis favoritas.

-Oh. Es… linda.- "¡Eso ya lo dijiste, tonta! ¿No puedes decir otra cosa?"

-Gracias de nuevo.- se pasó la lengua por los labios secos y carraspeó. -Bueno… ¿bajamos junto al resto?

-¡Seguro!- cabeceó cerrando la puerta y ya había comenzado a dar los primeros pasos cuando oyó su nombre.

-¡Sarah!- ella giró para verle. Él otra vez se aclaró la garganta. -¿Puedo… escoltarte?- Sarah notó que su mirada parecía ansiosa y temerosa por su respuesta. La suya tomó cierto brillo que a él le resultó interesante y pensó que le favorecía.

-¿Por qué… no?- dijo y él hizo una leve sonrisa. "No te exaltes, es sólo una pequeñez que haya aceptado. No muestres que estás que saltas de alegría." Se acercó y extendió su brazo que ella tomó con timidez. Ambos descendieron en silencio, en un extraño clima de incomodidad y de beneplácito. Cuando Sarah advirtió que no se dirigían al comedor cuestionó el motivo.

-¡Oh! Es que… el día está tan bello que tío Erwin decidió que desayunemos afuera. Él ama el campo.

-Entiendo. Parece ser muy tranquilo aquí.

-Pues, aquí no hay goblins.- sonrió. Sarah lo espió de reojo y rió por lo bajo de la broma. Sí. Los goblins eran caóticos en todo sentido, pero, adorables. Y era obvio que él estaba orgulloso de ellos. Los amaba. Su sonrisa se borró cuestionándose qué más podría amar Su Majestad.

Cuando aparecieron en el jardín; Erwin sonrió para sí y ocupó sus labios con su taza de té… con miel. Los ojos de Alin brillaron con esperanza y Gontran besó su mejilla susurrándole que quizás se había inquietado por demás. Conrad sólo atinaba a bostezar palmeándose la boca abierta una y otra vez.

-¿Ya hicieron las paces?- cuestionó antes de que éstos llegaran junto a ellos.

-Conrad, mantén tu boca cerrada.- le advirtió su padre.

-Bueno.- se estiró en su silla.

-¡Conrad!

-Lo siento.- sonrió forzosamente a su progenitor.

-Buenos días.- saludó el Rey Goblin.

-Buenos días.- repitió Sarah y el resto les correspondió sin poder ocultar parte de su contento. Jareth ayudó a su prometida a tomar asiento y se ubicó a su lado. Erwin observó a uno y a otro con una mirada chispeante por detrás del humo de su taza, en tanto, su criado servía el té para los recién llegados.

-Espero que hoy estén lo suficientemente repuestos. Tenemos por delante un día fabuloso y mucho por recorrer.

-Sí.- sonrió Sarah dejando su taza sobre el plato.

-Por supuesto, tío. ¿Iremos a caballo o en carro?

-Buena pregunta.- sonrió ladino. -El carro está roto, así que deberemos ir a caballo.- se mostró preocupado. -¿Por casualidad trajiste falda de montar?- le cuestionó a Sarah con 'inocencia.'

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento. No creí que la necesitaría. Ni siquiera sé si tengo una.

-No te preocupes…- Alin comenzó a hablar y se detuvo ante la mirada de su padre y la mano de su esposo aferrando más fuerte de lo acostumbrado la suya. -Yo… tampoco tengo.- sonrió. -Así, que somos dos.- Sarah rió tontamente junto con ella agradecida.

-¡Qué pena que la carreta se haya roto justo ayer por la mañana!- continuó Erwin.

-Yo no fui.- aclaró Conrad.

-Por primera vez.- murmuró Gontran. Y su esposa hizo una risita.

-Les debo una disculpa a las dos damas, aquí presentes.- el dueño de casa se hizo de nuevo de la palabra. -Espero que no sea un impedimento compartir el caballo con Jareth, entonces.- Sarah se sonrojó y espió al mismo. Tal parecía que él se quedó viendo a su tío con sorpresa, Sarah no sabía si en acuerdo o desacuerdo con la idea, pero, ella no podía negarse a ir al paseo que Erwin había planificado para ellos.

-No hay problema.- dijo tomando nuevamente la taza entre sus manos para tener algo que hacer. Jareth la espió a su vez. Tal parecía estaba nerviosa, pero, al menos, no se había negado. Él también lo estaba, después de tanto tiempo volvería a tenerla entre sus brazos. Su Sarah.

-¿Sobrino?

-Será un placer.- contestó y Sarah no pudo evitar verle expectante, por lo que él le correspondió con una tenue mueca de sus labios. Ella respiró, era como si se sacara un poco de peso de encima.

Al termino del desayuno, se dirigieron a la caballeriza; donde un fey algo mayor que Jareth les esperaba con los animales prestos para su uso. Sarah supuso que ese debía ser el esposo de Babbette. Las muchachas iban una al lado de la otra; tomadas ambas de los brazos de sus parejas. La mortal no pudo contener su curiosidad y le cuestionó su duda con respecto al cuidador; la otra le afirmó su sospecha, en tanto, Jareth observó al sujeto con cierta aprehensión. Era todo lo contrario a él. Morocho; ojos negros; cabello lacio y parejo y más fornido. ¿Preferiría ese tipo de hombres? Gontran lo miró y echó los ojos hacia atrás como diciéndole: '¡Por todos los cielos, Jareth! ¡Sólo fue una simple pregunta!' El se sintió tonto y rió muy por lo bajo.

-Aquí está el suyo, Su Majestad.- el hombre hizo una reverencia para seguidamente entregarle las bridas del animal.

-Gracias.- respondió Jareth soltando a Sarah y palmeó el azabache pelaje del semental. -Él es "Jean Genie."- le explicó a Sarah. -Un viejo amigo. ¿No es así?- el corcel cabeceó con un suave relincho.

-¡Es hermoso! ¿Puedo… acariciarlo?

-¡Por supuesto!- Sarah sonrió genuinamente y frotó la cruz y crines del animal; Jareth lo sostuvo fuertemente de las bridas, y parecía estar hablándole algo que ella no alcanzaba a oír. -Sé bueno, Jean Genie; ella es mi chica.- susurró y el caballo volvió a cabecear.

-Es maravilloso. Nunca vi uno tan de cerca.

-Entonces, supongo que jamás montaste uno.

-Exacto.

-Pero, si has montado un dragón.- Sarah rió ante el recuerdo de Drakke. Jareth se cuestionó si lo apreciaría más él fuera un animal. Y recordó al dichoso Merlín. Sólo habían hablado de él una vez. Suspiró. ¿Lo querría aquí?

-Cierto.

-Muy bien, entonces. ¿Me permites subirte a él?

-Sí. Sólo… dime qué hacer, de dónde me sujeto una vez arriba.

-Bien. Primero…- puso sus manos en su cintura -¡arriba!- Sarah se sorprendió de que él pudiera elevarla a esa altura con tanta facilidad. -Ahora, sujétate de la silla.- le señaló la frontera. -Sostente fuerte.- le indicó y poniendo un pie sobre el estribo se ubicó ágilmente tras ella, que quedó cercada por sus brazos al sujetar las bridas.

-¡Alin!- la reprendía con paciencia su esposo cuando cada vez que intentaba elevarla ella se abrazaba a él para besarlo y reía tontamente. -Te lo advierto.

-Luego, yo soy el descerebrado.- pasó Conrad ya montado en su caballo bayo.

-Celoso.- Alin le respondió a su hermano ya desde la silla.

-Boba.- siguió avanzando a paso cansado. Erwin lo estudió y suspiró. Caballo y muchacho parecían uno. ¡Cielos! Y comenzaron a avanzar.

Sarah se sentía insegura aferrada todavía a la silla, más, no se animaba a sujetarse de su torso como cuando con el dragón. ¿Qué iba a pensar después de que le había dicho que no volviera a tocarla? Jareth la espió por debajo de sus pestañas. Si él le sugería que se afianzara a él podría tomarlo a mal. Suspiró. Entonces, como si Jean Genie hubiere leído sus pensamientos, hizo una pequeña maniobra en la cual Sarah sintió resbalarse y Jareth la reafirmó rápidamente en su sitio con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-¿Por qué… mejor no te sostienes de mí?- sugirió él sin segunda intención en su voz. -Mis manos estarán todo el tiempo en las riendas, así que…

-Bien.- sonrió ella sintiéndose culpable de haberle hecho aclarar algo así. Pues, en realidad, jamás la había tocado, salvo aquella vez en el oubliette que la había cargado de su… trasero. Se sonrojó al recordarlo y rápidamente se asió de su torso, inconscientemente aspirando su perfume.

Por mucho que Jareth se esforzara, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera con fuerza; era tan exquisito sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo, tenerla así de cerca. Y para su sorpresa, ella se había situado sobre su pecho desde el primer momento.

-Y aquí,- señaló Erwin hacia una arboleda -es de dónde obtenemos las frutas o… la miel.- miró a su hijo de reojo que se hizo el distraído. Sarah no pudo evitar una risita. El Rey Goblin la observó suspicaz. Y siguieron rumbo. Finalmente, se detuvieron para almorzar en las cercanías de una encantadora laguna. Tanto Gontran como Jareth descendieron del caballo sujetando a las muchachas de la cintura. -Y éste…- sonrió Erwin con melancolía. -Éste es un lugar muy especial.- Tras un suspiro, con un movimiento de su mano, apareció una manta y toda clase de viandas dispersas sobre ella. Alin, por su lado, agregó unos almohadones, por lo que su esposo rió.

-¿Siempre en los detalles, mi amor?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿Puedo agregar algo?- cuestionó Conrad, y la respuesta fue unánime, a excepción de Sarah que dejó escapar su risa.

-¡NO!- el fey se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer sobre uno de los almohadones.

-¡No es justo!- Jareth espió con un dejo de diversión a Sarah, que se quedó perpleja al oír al más joven de los hombres con su tan usada frase. El Rey Goblin se mordió la lengua para no hacer alguna broma que por más inocente que fuera pudiera hacerla enfadar. ¿No era entendible porque congraciaba con su primo?

Todos pasaron un momento agradable, Gontran contando algunas anécdotas de su noviazgo con Alin y de cómo llegó a ganar su corazón y el de su familia.

-Ella no me creía en lo absoluto una vez que la rescaté de su encierro. ¡Pero…,- rió -mi pobre niña! Sentía tanto pavor que cada vez que le hablaba saltaba en su sitio.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- rezongó esta. -Eso sólo fue al principio.- aclaró ofendida y luego, viendo a su amiga sonrió. -Una vez que empecé a confiar en él era otro el que saltaba al oír mi voz.

-Pues, claro, si cada vez que te pedía que te quedaras en un sitio para yo poder revisar que más adelante fuera seguro para ti aparecías de improviso.- se defendió Gontran. -O me reprendía por cosas que yo ni siquiera entendía.

-Es que no quería quedarme sola.- se acurrucó a él. -Además… ¿en dónde iba a conseguir a un héroe tan bien parecido?- Gontran sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-Pues, yo no lo culpo si saltaba cada vez que oía tu chillona voz.- acotó Conrad con maldad.

-Cállate, bobalicón. Bien recuerdo que cuando regresé casi me arrojas al suelo de la alegría.- volvió a ver a Sarah. -¡Gontran me había salvado y él casi me mata del golpe!- Erwin rió junto al resto.

-Es que él en verdad te echaba de menos.

-Sí, seguro. Así no tenía a quién fastidiar a diario. Claro que luego me las cobré.- Conrad se sonrojó, pues, había estado un tiempo largo haciendo todo lo que su hermanita quería. Hasta que se cansó y le llegó el turno de ser su chaperón. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¡Eso había sido una deliciosa venganza y de lo más provechosa!

Sarah jamás pensó que Alin tuviera dicho carácter, le parecía graciosa y no podía evitar ver a la aparente suave muchacha en los brazos de su esposo. Ellos se amaban profundamente; pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. Y Jareth le ofreció una bandeja con cierta variedad de frutos. Sarah lo observó a los ojos, éste era Jareth, no el Rey Goblin; y examinando lo que le ofrecía, ella eligió, entre todas, el único durazno. Jareth, aturdido, pasó la canasta a su primo político, preguntándose si su elección había sido consciente.

Erwin los hizo reír contando algunas de las travesuras de sus hijos, especialmente de uno de ellos; evitando involucrar a su sobrino, por una cuestión de respetar su intimidad, ya que presumía que Sarah no sabía el por qué Jareth era tan cercano a ellos, más allá de los lazos familiares. Sentía que no le correspondía a él revelar esa parte de su vida; por lo menos, no por ahora. Pero, inevitablemente, sus hijos se dejaban llevar por los recuerdos e incluían a su más querido primo.

-…Y entonces,- comentaba Erwin -advertí que la casa estaba girando sin parar. Cuando conseguí romper el hechizo,- miró directo a los ojos de sus risueños hijos -los envié a ambos a sus respectivos cuartos tras arreglar todo el desastre. ¿Te imaginas después de tantas vueltas? Desde entonces, he puesto un conjuro definitivo para que la misma y todas sus cosas sean inamovibles. Uno nunca sabe con ciertos jóvenes.- ésta vez su mirada se posó sólo sobre Conrad.

-¡Oye, jamás volví a hacer algo así!- refutó. Y pareció meditar unos segundos. -No dentro de la casa.

-Seguro que no. ¿Quizás con frutales?- siseó Gontran con maldad esperando su descuido.

-Bueno…, qui… ¡Quiero decir, NO! ¡NUNCA haría semejante chiquilinada!- el ambiente era formidablemente cálido y agradable. Jareth no podía dejar de reír por lo bajo o con absoluta franqueza; atrayendo por momentos la atención de su hilarante Sarah. -Todos en seguida me ven a mí cuando algo extraño sucede, pero, parece que se olvidan que hay alguien, aquí presente, que puede llegar a ser tan terrible como yo.- se hizo el ofendido.

-¡Oh, vamos, hermano! ¡¿Ahora querrás culpar a nuestro primo por tus chiquilladas?!

-¡¿Oye, ya te olvidas cuando nos puso de cabeza?! ¡Y todo porque no queríamos dejarlo a solas! ¡Bah!- se refería a unos de sus primeros encuentros con él. Pues, al verse atacado por dos niños que les importaba un bledo que el fuera el Rey Goblin, se cansó y manipuló la gravedad de ellos obligándolos a caminar por el techo. Mas, en vez de asustarse, como él había calculado, simplemente había hecho que lo adoraran aún más y ya desde entonces, su vida se había convertido en un calvario, hasta que al fin, comprendió y los aceptó al igual que a su tío.

-Yo siento mucho eso.- confesó el rey. -Era joven y… estaba confundido. Pero, ustedes dos no parecían muy afectados por ello.- sonrió y aclaró a la asombrada Sarah que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -Después de eso, me volvieron loco pidiéndome que lo hiciera otra vez.- ella le sonrió abiertamente y él tuvo deseos de besarla, mas, se retuvo.

-Y,- agregó Erwin -claro que yo no lo hubiera permitido. Si no, ¿qué iban a pedir luego?

-Yo tenía planeado trepar a los candelabros.- sonrió Conrad con franqueza. -¡Eso hubiera sido fabuloso!- Gontran lo vio con preocupación.

-Espero que aún hoy no pretendas hacerlo.- dijo alarmado.

-Bueno…

-Conrad, NO.- le advirtió su padre. -Es el cuarto candelabro a lo largo de toda tu vida y eso que aún eres muy joven.

-Pero…, las cuatro veces no fueron mi culpa.

-¿No? ¿Fue de Jareth?- se oyó la maliciosa voz de Alin.

-No… Una vez fue nuestra mascota.

-"Eso" no era "nuestra mascota," tú lo trajiste a la casa a escondidas.- aclaró su padre.

-¿Qué era?- cuestionó Sarah con curiosidad.

-Un grifo.- dijeron todos con un suspiro, quedando excluido Gontran, que en aquella época todavía no conocía a Alin.

-Era lindo y cariñoso.- Conrad le sonrió a la anonadada Sarah. -Sólo necesitaba tiempo para enseñarle a comportarse.

-Sí, lindo y cariñoso y nos tuvo corriéndolo por lo menos medio día.- Erwin elevó sus ojos al cielo. -Y la pobre Alin, con sólo ciento ochenta años estaba aterrada.

-Siete años.- acostado sobre uno de sus lados, elevando su parte superior con ayuda de un brazo, Jareth le aclaró a Sarah próximo a su oído y ella sintió ese escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda. Esto… no era miedo, ¿o sí? Ella permanecía sentada con sus piernas juntas, todo su peso recargado sobre una de éstas y las manos sobre la manta. -Yo puedo dar fe del susto que se llevó la pobre Alin. En ningún momento se soltó de mis piernas.- rió. Entre los brazos de Gontran, Alin elevó su cabeza para verle risueña.

-Lo siento, amor; allí todavía no eras mi héroe.- sonriendo se besaron.

-Pero, lo soy ahora.

-El único.- se miraron con ternura.

-Tú también lo eres para mí.- murmuró todavía con su cabeza inclinada sobre ella.

-¡Agh…!- exclamó Conrad con cara de repulsión. -¡Por favor…! ¡Hay gente tratando de hacer la digestión aquí!

-¡Oh, cállate!- Gontran tomó una servilleta y se la arrojó sobre el rostro. El otro liberó su carcajada.

-¿Alin, esta es la laguna de la que hablaste?- indagó Sarah, mientras, los hombres fueron por las monturas y ellas aguardaban de pie caminando distraídamente cerca de donde habían almorzado.

-Sí. Como verás, las tardes son bastantes calurosas y el agua adquiere la temperatura perfecta. ¡Ven!- extendió su mano hacia Sarah y la mortal la aceptó y prácticamente fue arrastrada con entusiasmo, por lo que le causó gracia.

A metros, los feys masculinos las observaban encantados. Uno con la satisfacción de un padre; otro sólo con el fastidio de un hermano, girando los ojos; dos, con el brillo que sólo brinda el amor. Gontran y Jareth se miraron complacidos al ver a sus mujeres tomadas de la mano, corriendo hacia el lago y riendo tontamente como dos niñas para tocar el agua con sus manos.

-Somos afortunados, Su Majestad.- dijo Gontran. El rostro del rey no ocultaba su dicha, él sólo podía ver cierta esperanza aunque aún sintiera cierto recelo de darse plenamente.

-Sí, lo somos. Y…, creo que ya es hora de que a solas me llames por mi nombre, Gontran.

-Será mi placer,- dijo éste agradecido. -Jareth.

-Démosles cinco minutos más.- éste opinó y todos concordaron.

-Sería tan lindo estar justo detrás de ellas…- sus ojos brillaron con maldad.

-CONRAD.- hablaron a coro los otros tres.

Ya de regreso, Jareth no necesitó insinuar a Sarah que se tomara de él. Sí. Las cosas podían mejorar con el tiempo, pero, todavía había mucho por delante como para darlo por hecho.

Cuando alcanzaron las caballerizas todos se hallaban de buen humor, comentando que deberían repetir la salida antes de que el rey y Sarah retornaran al castillo. Gontran y Alin iban tomados de la cintura; en tanto, Jareth y Sarah, del brazo.

Una vez dentro de la casa, se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para higienizarse. Jareth acompañó a Sarah hasta la misma.

-Bueno…- dijo algo incómodo, temiendo que ahora que se encontraban a solas se rompiera la magia compartida durante el resto día. -Yo… pasaré a buscarte, si quieres. No quiero molestarte… demasiado.- Sarah entreabrió sus labios. ¿Cómo que no quería molestarla? ¿Acaso… ya no le divertía hacerlo, ya no… le interesaba? Cuando cerró su boca, el fey ya se estaba yendo.

-¡Jareth!- clamó dando un paso hacia él; éste giró. -Si… tú no pasas por mí, ¿quién si no?

-Tienes razón.- ocultó una sonrisa de lado. -¿En una hora?

-Sí. Una hora estará bien.- suspiró relajada. -Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos.- habló él viéndola partir.

N/A: El videofic ya lo he terminado, y sí tengo cuenta en youtube, sólo que este es el primer video que subo (si tengo un montón de favoritos, la mayoría de David Bowie, por supuesto. ¡Y allí puedes ver parte de "Inside the labyrinth", Krissel, por si no lo has conseguido! ¡El primero, como este fanfic! Antes de subir este capítulo intentaré subirlo a la página, así que si terminan de leer este capítulo, péguense una vuelta por mi profile en este maravilloso fanfiction, que seguro pondré la dirección allí.

Gracias, Lain3X; moonlightgirl; megumisakura; dodgmalaley y Krissel (temo que otra vez te falló la tecnología T.T)


	34. Dulce Es La Noche

CAPÍTULO 34: SWEET IS THE NIGHT

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Por fin pude subir el videofic! ¡Por todos los cielos que tardó en subir! Volví a casa creyendo que no lo había conseguido, pues, se demoraba mucho y ya me tenía que regresar, así que lo suspendí; volví a decodificar el video para hacerlo más liviano; al otro día lo intenté subir y ¡sorpresa! ¡Ya estaba desde el primer intento! T-T ¡Qué emoción! ¿Habrá sido obra de algún Rey Goblin que no quería dejar pasar que le vieran tan bien junto a Sarah? (Gracias, Krissel; Lain3X; Moonlightgirl; Fuego de Estrella por haberlo visto y dejado sus comentarios.)

Gracias por todos sus reviews aquí en youtube. Me alegro que les haya gustado el video nn. La canción es Cat People (Puttin Out The Fire) del álbum Let's Dance de David Bowie. Y… el bebé… es… aquí su autora, supongo esperando que viniera el Rey Goblin, pero, tal parece estaba muy ocupado por aquel entonces.

-Todavía era príncipe en aquel entonces. .

-¡Oh, eso lo explica! Te perdono entonces. Es que no me gustaba estar metida allí en el agua, creo. XD. Volvamos al fic. ¡¿Qué momento ha pasado Conrad junto a Gontran, eh?! Por poco y le dan un escarmiento. ¡Jiji, mentira, se aprovecha de su bondad!

-Supongo que con 'su bondad' te refieres a Gontran.

-Por supuesto, Erwin. - ¡Gracias por venir!

-Es mi placer complacer a una dama como tú. Además, es la primera vez que tengo un fan club; no porque no lo merezca, claro.

-¿En serio…? ¬.¬ Bueno…, te recordaré eso de tu placer en complacerme ni bien termine este capítulo. XD.

-¡Glup! Pero…, lo que yo quise dec… :

-¡Nada, Sir Erwin! Lo dicho está dicho. (Cruzándose de brazos) XD (Jareth está sujetándose el adolorido estómago por la risa) Y ahora que comenzarás a tener un fan club es mejor aprovecharte antes de que tengas menos tiempo para mí. ò.ó

-Pero… : S

-¿No irás a negarle un deseo a una desamparada dama como yo, no? ee ¡snif!

-¡Oh, por supuesto que no, pero…!

-¡Entonces no hay más que hablar! :D Esta noche nos vamos a cenar a algún lugar bonito. Por cierto, ⌐⌐ tú invitas. Bueno, ahora quiero darles las gracias a Lain3X (por cierto, linda vestimenta. ¿Dónde compraste esa mochila? Conrad está celoso porque nadie usa nada con su nombre. Yo le he sugerido que se lo ponga a los frascos de miel ya que se le parecen, ahora están en todos lados y pueden resultar empalagosos. ¡Juajua! XD ¡Auch! Rencoroso¬.¬); Moonlightgirl (AmaterazuHime murmurando con la mano en la boca: Conrad es algo difícil, sí, pero, las chicas se le acercan y luego huyen porque no le soportan e.e); Krissel (me alegra saber que estás bien); y a megumisakura (¡gracias por lo de fenomenal!).

-¿Quién es Sasha? ¬.¬ (con el review de moonlightgirl en la mano)

-Jareth, no seas celoso, no puedes tener a todas suspirando únicamente por ti.

-Creo que esta vez sí te convertiré en un goblin…

-Oh-oh… ¡Mejor dejamos la cena para otro día, Erwin! (Si alguien oyó sobre una graciosa huída, es lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo.) :

CAPÍTULO 34: SWEET IS THE NIGHT. (DULCE ES LA NOCHE.)

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen ni recibo ningún tipo de beneficio. El título de éste episodio, lo tomé de la letra de "Beat Of Your Drum" de David Bowie, por ende, tampoco es mío. Sí son de mi propiedad, Babbette, Alin, Conrad, Gontran y Erwin.

-¡De prisa, Babbette! ¡De prisa!- clamaba Sarah al borde de la histeria, en tanto, se miraba el cabello recogido en una cola alta de caballo y con leves ondulaciones para darle más volumen, de manera que ésta se abría asomándose por detrás del rostro. -¡No voy a estar lista!- la criada rió por lo bajo.

-My Lady, está bien que no hay que hacer esperar a un rey, pero, usted es su prometida, por ende, se puede permitir dejarlo un rato a la expectativa. Después de todo, es un hombre.- sonrió uniendo los pequeños broches de la espalda del vestido color orquídea. Era uno de los favoritos de Sarah, la tela era suave, etérea y translúcida, por lo que las capas iban una sobre otra, y aún así, no resultaba pesado. Las mangas eran ajustadas, sólo en los hombros tenían forma farol comenzando justo en el límite con el brazo, al término de éste, lo circundaba una cinta. La cintura imitaba el detalle, mas, terminaba en pico en la delantera. El torso se adhería al cuerpo; la espalda, en un escote redondo, quedaba descubierta hasta por debajo de los omóplatos. El frente, un encantador escote corazón y la falda era de ensueños, terminando en pequeños pliegues que parecían flotar al caminar; le cubría los pies y terminaba en una media cola. Sarah pensó que más que una princesa parecía un hada. Al menos bajo la visión humana, claro. Porque ella sabía cómo lucían las hadas y preferían los vestidos más sencillos y cortos.

-¡No es por él!- dijo ella de inmediato. -¡Sólo que… no me gusta llegar tarde! ¡Yo…!- se miró al espejo. ¿Por qué era? -¡Yo soy la Campeona de Labyrinth, llegué antes de que el reloj diera la última hora!- se jactó. Podía llegar a ser convincente; de algún modo.

-¿Una cuestión de orgullo?- se sorprendió la criada.

-Sí.- ésta vez era sincera. Los pendientes y el anillo de amatista daban a su imagen aún más ángel. ¡Hoy había sido un día estupendo! Pese a que ambos estaban un tanto incómodos por momentos, pero, por otro lado…, era como que las piezas empezaban a ensamblarse.

Jareth en su habitación, se miró una vez más al espejo. Botas negras, guantes y chaleco haciendo juego, pantalón índigo… ¿Qué hacer? ¿La usaba o no? Estudió la chaqueta que combinaba con su prenda inferior. Aquí siempre era posible que la noche refrescara… ¿Y qué si ella deseaba caminar por el jardín? Con gusto la cubriría con su cuerpo, pero, dudaba que ella lo tomara bien; sonrió para sí con picardía. Se la pondría. La camisa color azure era lo que le otorgaba suavidad a su vestuario, dejando ver como de costumbre su pecho descubierto y su colgante reclamando la atención siendo lo único resplandeciente en el atuendo. Una vez más se sonrió a sí mismo dejando ver sus caninos. Él era apuesto, no veía el por qué no intentar acercarse un poco más a Sarah. Después de todo, el día había sido apacible y la había descubierto viéndolo varias veces. "Sí. Hora de hacer tu jugada. ¡Tampoco vas a estar todo el tiempo como un pelele pidiéndole permiso hasta para tomarla de la mano! ¡Dentro de diez días será tu esposa!"

-Totalmente de acuerdo.- auto consintió ahora con la chaqueta puesta. -Tú eres el Rey, tú eres el Hombre, tú eres…- ¡POP! Una figura apareció sentada en su cama.

-El Tonto.- carcajeó el intruso. Jareth suspiró molesto y giró hacia él.

-Conrad. ¿Qué quieres?- volvió su visión a su propia imagen. Sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo.

-Sólo vine a avisarte que dentro de quince minutos estará la cena.- le sonrió yendo hacia él y parándose a su lado comenzó a imitar su elegante porte. Jareth sonrió, no era la primera vez que su primo hacía eso.

-¿Y por qué no usar la puerta? Y aún más importante, ¿por qué no golpear antes de entrar?- Conrad frunció la nariz sin quitar su vista del reflejo frente a sí.

-Demasiado formal.- el Rey Goblin giró los ojos hacia arriba.

-Estúpida pregunta la mía.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Oye! ¿Somos bien parecidos, no?- Conrad sonrió conforme consigo mismo ataviado en verde.

-Está en la sangre.- afirmó el otro. -Ahora, si me disculpas…, tengo una conejita aguardándome.

-¡Seguro! ¡Nos vemos!- ¡POP! Y se fue.

Jareth avanzó por el pasillo silbando por lo bajo "Underground." Se detuvo frente a la puerta, sacudió una pelusa imaginaria de una de sus mangas y chocó sus nudillos en la trabajada madera.

Sarah, aún parada delante de su tocador, volteó demasiado rápido e inquieta, por lo que se golpeó la rodilla con el banco.

-¡Auch!- clamó frotándose.

-¡Cuidado, My Lady!- le indicó Babbette. -¿Está usted bien?

-S-sí. No te preocupes. No ha sido nada.- se alisó la falda y se apartó del tocador con las manos entrelazadas en un intento de detener el leve temblor. -Por favor, ve quién es. Quizás…, sea Su Majestad.

-Por supuesto, My Lady.- sonrió para sí. Orgullo. Daba las gracias de no tener ningún título pesando sobre su persona. -Su Alteza.- se inclinó al abrirle.

-Babbette. ¿Lady Sarah está lista?

-Sí. Ella lo está.

-¿Ella… está bien?- cuestionó preocupado. -¿Qué fue ese grito?

-¡Oh, sí, My Lord! Yo me golpeé. Siento haberlo alarmado, Su Majestad.

-No hay problema.- sonrió aliviado. -Ten más cuidado.- le recomendó con gentileza.

-Lo haré.- ¡Éstos dos eran dignos de verse! Se dijo para sí y volteó hacia el interior. -Es Su Majestad, My Lady.- y se hizo a un lado. Sarah se dirigió hacia la salida.

Jareth quedó boquiabierto. ¡Lo partiera un rayo! Mientras otras debían dar vueltas alrededor suyo como moscas en la miel para capturarlo, su Sarah lo noqueaba sin piedad alguna. La estudió de pies a cabeza. Bella. Su Reina.

Sarah apenas podía contener el aliento. Él… se veía tan atractivo, tan sexy como cuando bailaron. En sus ojos…, podía ver lo que había creído perdido por un momento, aún sin saber muy bien qué era. Sonrió ante la ironía.

-Cosa preciosa…,- no pudo evitar el impulso de tomar sus manos entre las suyas -simplemente luces… estupenda.- le sonrió y besó sus manos sin perder el contacto de su mirada.

-Gracias.- sonrojada, descendió su mirada por un instante, mordiéndose el labio inferior. -Tú también.

-Eso intenté.- bromeó él y ella sonrió. -¿Vamos?- ofreció su brazo.

-Vamos.- lo aceptó y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras.

-¿Sabes?- habló él con naturalidad. -Estuve pensando si… después de la cena, no sería agradable caminar un poco por el jardín.- la espió de reojo para ver su reacción. Primero, sus músculos se tensaron. "Eso no es bueno. Te apresuraste, debe pensar que quieres forzarla a algo."

"Anoche no quiso…, hoy me está invitando. ¿Se sentirá obligado?" Luego, se relajó y tembló. "¡Él me está invitando! ¿Me besará de nuevo? ¿Intentará algo más?"

"¡Bien, sólo la has asustado más!"

Entonces, un suspiro escapado de una tímida sonrisa. "Tómalo con calma, Sarah. Piensa cómo se lo vas a decir."

"¿Resignación, rechazo o aceptación?"

-Suena bien para mí.- "¡Sí!," él gritó dentro de sí. Por fuera, sólo una inevitable sonrisa.

-Genial.

-¡Oh, mírense ustedes dos!- clamó Alin muy complacida. -¡Están… hermosos! ¿No tengo razón?

-Sí.- dijo Conrad. -Pero, yo no voy a serle infiel a Jareth.- logró hacerles reír.

-Créeme que eso me tiene sin cuidado, querido primo.- y pese a entender que la broma estaba dirigida a él, posesivamente aferró la cintura de su prometida trayéndola hacia él.

-¡Tan cruel!- se burló el otro entre risueño y falsamente ofendido. Su padre estaba atendiendo el anuncio de uno de los criados.

-Vamos, vamos, niños.- rió Erwin. -La cena ya está servida.- indicó con su brazo extendido. Conrad se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia él y se tomó del brazo como si lo hubiera invitado a hacerlo. -¡¿Qué haces?!- Erwin inquirió extrañado.

-Es que no quiero ser el único sin acompañante- su pícara sonrisa mostró todos sus dientes. Erwin aspiró y contó hasta diez.

-¿Quieres alguien que te guíe, hijo mío?

-Eh…- comenzó a dudar al ver el brillo entre hartazgo y venganza en los ojos de su padre. -Quizás, mejor… sería ir so…

-¡No, mi hijo, sangre de mi sangre! Tú pides guía, y yo, como tu padre te la daré.- le sonrió falsamente. -Por favor…,- abrió las puertas hacia el comedor -pasa.- Conrad lo estudió con desconfianza.

-Te amo, papi.- correspondió incómodo con una fabricada sonrisa.

-Yo también, con todo mi ser.- le respondió. -Ahora, en nombre de ese afecto mutuo, pasa.

-Está bien.- caminó a su lado, y cuando menos lo esperó recibió un sonoro cachetazo en la nuca que lo hizo adelantarse un par de pasos. -¡Oye…!- chilló frotándose en el sitio de la zurra.

-¿Qué pasa, mi muchacho? A veces también es necesario un empujón.- sonrió con maldad. Y las carcajadas estuvieron a la orden del día. Sarah podía ver cuánto había influido ese hombre en Jareth. ¿O toda la familia sería así? Y Sir Erwin no parecía una mala persona, de hecho, era un ser muy cálido y paciente, si no, Conrad no seguiría con sus gracias. ¿Al Rey Goblin también se le habría contagiado eso? A Erwin jamás se lo imaginaría en la piel del villano. ¿Entonces, por qué a él sí? Se cuestionó pensando en que quizás ella era demasiado complicada como para entenderse a sí misma.

La cena fue tan agradable casi como el almuerzo de la tarde. Todos tenían anécdotas que contar y la comida estaba deliciosa. Jareth y Sarah hablaban entre ellos ya con más soltura, ya fuera sobre lo que estaban probando, o bien, ella se animaba a preguntarle cosas sobre alguna fechoría de sus primos que lo incluía. Pero, hasta ahora, jamás supo qué fue de su vida como niño, salvo que quedó huérfano a temprana edad. Quizás, sería mejor cuestionarle antes a Alin si era prudente tocar esa época de su pasado. A ella le molestaba hablar del divorcio de sus padres, por ejemplo. Y del abandono de su madre.

Jareth estaba conforme tal como estaban marchando las cosas. Ella parecía interesada en conocerlo. Jamás antes le había cuestionado sobre su vida, salvo aquella primera noche, en su balcón cuando el tema de sus padres salió casualmente.

-¿Gustan tomar café o coñac, caballeros?- inquirió el dueño de la casa.

-Yo… tengo otros planes.- sonrió Gontran con travesura viendo de reojo a su ruborizada esposa. Alin se cubrió los labios para no reír. "¡Perfecto!," se dijo Jareth.

-¿Sobrino?

-Bueno, Sarah y yo pensamos dar el paseo que anoche el cansancio nos negó.- Erwin rió por lo bajo.

-De acuerdo. No me quedas más que tú, Conrad. ¿O también tienes una cita?

-No. Estos dos me usan y me dejan sin compasión por unas faldas, padre.- suspiró. Jareth elevó una ceja divertido. Gontran, en cambio, lo observó receloso.

-A veces, cuñado, en verdad me haces preocupar.- el aludido sonrió con falsedad.

-Entonces, todavía sientes algo por mí.- frunció los labios a modo de beso. Erwin se golpeó la frente y los otros lo vieron con repulsión.

-Primo…- Jareth llamó su atención.

-¿Síii…?- seguía en sus tonterías exagerando la monosílaba mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Eres insoportable.- le dijo aún con cara de desagrado.

-¡Gracias! ¡Siempre he dicho que quería ser como tú!- remató y se largó a las risotadas. Ante el pestañeo de su primo.

-¡Los dioses me conserven viejo y con paciencia!- clamó Sir Erwin. -Mejor, váyanse antes de que siga haciendo boberías y a mí me agarre un infarto.- Alin se puso de pie y fue hacia él rodeando sus hombros.

-Eso nunca.- besó su mejilla. -Qué descanses, padre. Y no dejes que éste te vuelva loco.- él palmeó su mano y la miró con ternura. ¿Qué sería de él sin sus niños?

-Temo que ya es algo tarde.- rió. -Buenas noches, mi niña. Buenas noches, Gontran.

-Buenas noches, Erwin. Buenas noches a todos.- ofreció el brazo a su mujer y se perdieron camino a las escaleras, murmurándose cosas.

-Entonces, vamos al estudio, Conrad. Y…, aprovecharemos que estamos solos para aprender un poco de negocios.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No otra vez!- caminaba ya desanimado.

-¡Oh, sí! Y mañana regresa tu tutor de visitar a su hermana enferma. Así que, hazte a la idea.

-¡Rayos!

-Buenas noches, jóvenes.- con una sonrisa le guiñó el ojo a la pareja.

El aire de la noche era fresco y dulce. El cielo alardeaba su magnificencia haciendo titilar los incontables astros aquí y allá. La enorme luna iluminaba las dos figuras que caminaban una al lado de la otra. Ella, con las manos aferradas por delante, cada tanto mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente. Él con las manos tras la espalda, con pasos firmes y, de vez en cuando, su mirada puesta en ella; tal parecía que ella no sabía qué hacer con sus labios o con sus manos. Sonrió. Él podía ayudarla con eso. Se veía fascinante con ese vestido y la luz de la noche jugando con su figura. Hasta ahora, había apelado al silencio para que se relajara un poco y alejarse de la casa. No precisaba de interrupciones ahora que todo parecía querer enderezarse. Entonces, tomó su mano entre la suya y le sonrió. Sarah le correspondió con suavidad y agradeció para sus adentros que él tuviera los guantes puestos y no pudiera advertir el sudor de sus manos.

-Hoy ha sido un magnífico día. ¿Tú qué piensas?- él inició la charla.

-Sí. Ha sido un estupendo día. Creo… que nunca pasé un día como el de hoy. Ni… siquiera con mi familia.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.- opinó. -De distintas formas, pero…, en común.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, quizás, nuestras infancias no han sido de lo más… apropiadas. Mis padres murieron, los tuyos se divorciaron. Pero, tanto tú como yo nos hemos sentido descuidados, de algún modo. ¿Me equivoco contigo?

-No.- suspiró. -Cuando mamá nos abandonó…, papá trataba de hacer lo mejor, pero, no podía estar siempre. Debía mantener la casa, a mí. Tuve cientos de niñeras, ninguna me agradaba y yo no le agradaba a ellas. Bueno, hubo una que solía contarme historias, pero, enfermó y nunca más volvió. No sé qué fue de ella.- él la escuchaba en respetuoso silencio. -Y, luego, yo me convertí en una MUY mala.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo él señalando una mecedora bajo la sombra de un árbol, y ella tomó asiento. Él se acomodó a su lado sin liberarla. -Tú peleaste por Toby.

-¡Yo dije esas terribles palabras, Jareth! ¡A mi hermano! ¡Un bebé!

-Lo dijiste sin pensar.- la reconfortó. -A veces… sucede.

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste aquella vez…- le advirtió ella con suspicacia y él rió.

-Aquella vez yo debía ganar.- le confesó. -Ganar al bebé y a la chica.- se concentró en la mano que tenía atrapada. -La mano de la chica.- Sarah se incomodó.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó insegura de querer conocer las razones.

-Por qué.- aspiró con fuerza; su voz escondía cierta pena. -Buena pregunta, mi chiquitita.- Sarah sentía su corazón saltando cuando oía sus acostumbrados apodos dichos de esa manera. Había creído que nunca más los escucharía otra vez. -Yo…- se llevó un puño a los labios. -¿Cómo te sentiste durante todos éstos años, mi Sarah?

-¿Te refieres… a antes de venir aquí?- él cabeceó. -Bueno…, antes de que mis padres se divorciaran yo era feliz. O tonta. Pensé que ellos se amaban y que jamás, jamás eso cambiaría. De pronto, en medio de la historia, todo el 'final feliz' se hizo añicos y… supongo que… también yo.

-¿Y, desde ese entonces?

-Vacío.- ella parecía estar en otro mundo, en otro tiempo. -Sólo… las fantasías me… encontraban, sólo las fantasías me daban fuerza. Cuentos de dragones y princesas, cuentos de hadas, duendes y príncipes encantados…

-¿Quizás, de goblins y su rey?- ella sonrió.

-Especialmente ese. Sí. Ha sido una obsesión. Por momentos…, cuando veía a todos los demás, tan diferentes a mí, tan…

-Ordinarios.- opinó él sin piedad alguna, lo cual la hizo reír.

-¡Jareth!

-Son ordinarios. ¿Lo olvidas?- conjuró un cristal en su mano libre y lo empezó a mover. -"Pero, no es un regalo para una chica ordinaria que cuida a un bebé gritón.- la miró con el mismo brillo de aquella vez. -¿Lo quieres?"- se lo ofreció. Ella pareció volver a aquel momento. Entonces, se recuperó y sonrió dudosa.

-Aún me da un poco de aprehensión, ¿sabes?- él rió.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…, la primera vez no fuiste muy amable con esa… serpiente.- Jareth carcajeó abiertamente; la esfera se desvaneció.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue tan divertido! ¡Hasta gritaste y todo!

-¡Jareth!- se enfadó y le dio la espalda como para irse. Y él la rodeó con sus brazos para que no fuera a escaparse. -¡No fue gracioso! ¡Estaba aterrada y me la echaste al cuello!- ella podía sentir que todavía el cuerpo de él seguía sacudiéndose.

-No fue una serpiente, era un pequeño y desmirriado goblin.- La joven levantó su mirada con el cejo fruncido. -Lo siento, mi mascota.- murmuró. -Soy un fey, y Rey de los goblins, los trucos son… parte de mi naturaleza. Ya te he dicho que me gusta molestarte.

-¡Me irritas!- espetó ella.

-Esa es la idea.- confesó y se acercó a su oído. -Y, luego, viene mi parte favorita, conseguir tu perdón y… tus besos.- posó uno sobre su oreja; Sarah cerró sus ojos. ¿Sería posible que hubiera extrañado esto? ¿Por qué sentía deseos de darse vuelta y abrazarle, de decirle simplemente que sí, que lo perdonaba y que la besara? ¿En verdad era él quién la asustaba o era ella misma? Eso sonaba ridículo. -¿Me perdonas?

-¿Lo de la serpiente?- inquirió en un suspiro.

-Lo de la serpiente y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué es exactamente 'todo lo demás'?- él rió por lo bajo.

-¿Me vas a hacer confesar cada pequeña cosa que te haya hecho?

-Quizás.

-"Tus ojos pueden ser tan crueles…"- le cantó al oído.

-Sólo como tú puedes serlo.- remató ella. Él sonrió abiertamente. -Y aún no me dijiste por qué debías ganar.

-Porque como tú estaba solo. Como tú necesitaba… afecto, necesitaba a alguien… Yo… no tenía fantasías sobre cuentos de hadas, ni de princesas, ni de dragones porque… esa es mi realidad. Yo soy el fey, yo soy el Rey… Deseaba una familia. Mi familia. Mi esposa, mi mujer. Un hijo. Me gustan los niños.

-¿Entonces…,- llevó un dedo a sus labios pensativa -por qué los conviertes en goblins?

-¿Quién dijo?- cuestionó. Ella se separó un poco observándolo incrédula. ¿Ya no se acordaba?

-¡Tú me dijiste!

-¿Lo hice?- elevó sus cejas con inocencia.

-¡Tú me dijiste que si yo no rescataba a Toby sería uno de ustedes por siempre!

-¡Oh, eso! Pero…, yo nunca dije que lo convertiría en un goblin. ¿Verdad?- ella hizo memoria.

-Bueno…, yo… pensé…

-¿Pensaste?- volvió a sonreír. Rendida, se dejó caer nuevamente contra él.

-¡Oh…! ¡¿Por qué debes hacer esas cosas?!

-Yo no hice nada. Sólo dije que sería uno de nosotros, y era cierto. Como tú ahora eres una de nosotros, pero, tú no eres goblin. ¿Lo eres?

-¡Eres insufrible, 'Rey Goblin'!

-¡Ah…!- su voz fue burlona, como cuando se disfrazó en el subterráneo. -¿Ahora soy el 'Rey Goblin', mh…? Quizás debí dejarte caer en el Bog of Eternal Stench. Quizás debería darte un castigo.

-Aquí no hay oubliettes.- le hizo ver triunfadora.

-Yo no necesito un oubliette para castigar a una 'cosita' como tú.

-¡Oh, seguro!- se mofó ella. -Si piensas arrojarme otra serpiente pierdes tu tiempo. No voy a caer en el mismo truco dos veces, 'Rey Goblin'.- él hizo una risita ocultando sus pensamientos. "Si eso fuera así hoy no estarías en mis brazos. Pero, sh…"

-Eso es cierto. Tendré que esforzarme mucho, entonces.- creó otro orbe y nuevamente comenzó a jugar con ella delante del rostro de la muchacha que la contemplaba como si fuera un imán para sus ojos. -¿Son muy bonitas, no?

-Sí.

-No la pierdas de vista.- le aconsejó mientras el cristal seguía bailando entre sus dedos. -Te mostraré algo.- ella pensó que por más que quisiera no podría quitar los ojos del cristal. Verlo jugar con ellos era… admirable. ¿Alguna vez habría fallado? ¿Alguna vez se le habrían caído en esa loca danza? El cristal se poso en su muñeca y tras un segundo comenzó a ascender sobre el brazo libre de Jareth, donde la otra mano pareció recibirlo bajo su barbilla. Sarah estaba atenta y sorprendida. Pero, no más que cuando la esfera desapareció y la mano la obligó a elevar la barbilla y sus labios fueron asaltados con celeridad. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! ¿Cómo ella le respondía?, analizó mejor. Su lengua acarició sus labios tentándola a darle acceso; un, dos…, tres. La gloria. Humedad, calidez, suavidad, sabor. Rápidos latidos, brazos apresando, dedos entreverando cabellos, juego y desafío, prueba y respuesta. Falta de aire. Respiración entrecortada. Reencuentro de miradas. Incredulidad, seguridad. Sonrisas. Confortación. Jareth aún tenía el bello rostro entre sus manos. -¡Cielos, cómo temí no volver a probar tus labios, Sarah!

-¿Realmente?- cuestionó sorprendida, esperanzada y confusa viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bromeando?- sonrió. -No poder tocarte, no poder besarte, es… una agonía para mí. ¿No recuerdas? "Me matas de hambre y cerca de agotarme."

-Yo…- sus mejillas se sonrosaron -no entendía. Aún hoy… hay cosas que no… comprendo del todo.

-Te prometo que de a poco las irás descubriendo. Y otras tantas las descubriremos juntos, mi chiquitita.- ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Se sentía reconfortada, pese a las miles de preguntas que aún reinaban en ella. De repente, advirtió un cambio.

-¿Jareth?

-¿Mh…?- acariciaba su brazo distraídamente.

-¿En qué momento me senté en tus piernas?

-Oh…, bueno… Supongo que fue en un momento de efusión.- apretó sus labios para no reír.

-Jareth…- dijo entre dientes.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- rió. -Culpable.

-¡Y luego se fijan en lo que hace el pobre Conrad!

-El pobre Conrad es un pilluelo.- rió. -Y…, no tiene cabida ahora.- hizo un gesto despectivo.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó con oculta argucia femenina.

-Porque quiero que éste momento sea únicamente para nosotros.- la estudió con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué?

-No, por nada.- se mostró indiferente. -Sólo que por un momento me pareció ver algo como… celos en tu mirada. Pero…, eso es imposible en el poderoso y magnánimo Rey Goblin, ¿no?- Jareth sonrió.

-¿Y qué si lo es?

-Nada. No es mi problema.

-¿No es tu problema lidiar con un esposo celoso?- se asombró.

-No. Sí es mi problema lidiar con las… cortesanas.- ésta vez fue su turno de retrucar, y él no pudo ocultar su alegría.

-¿Celosa, mi mascota?

-¡¿Yo…?!- clamó azorada. -¡Ja! Sólo que no me gusta la idea de que mi esposo esté toqueteando a otras y luego a mí. ¡Es… asqueroso! ¡Antihigiénico! ¡Como utilizar un pañuelo ya usado!- él rió de buena gana.

-¡Wow, mi amor! ¡Eso sí que fue la cosa más romántica y pasional! Nunca, en toda mi vida, me compararon con un pañuelo usado.

-Pues…, era hora, entonces.- espetó ella ofendida. "¡Yo no le encuentro la gracia, estúpido Rey Goblin! ¡Tú y tus livianas meretrices…!"

-¡Oh, mi querida! ¡Vamos!- la forzó a verle a los ojos. -Reconozco que soy usado, pero…, podríamos decir que fui…- llevó una mano a su barbilla. -lavado, planchado; casi como nuevo.

-Seguro. Listo para volver a pasar de mano en mano.- murmuró saliéndose de encima dirigiéndose lentamente hacia ningún punto en particular; abrazándose a sí misma. Y se detuvo junto a un suspiro. Jareth quedó primero sorprendido. Allí podía haber una fingida excusa de su parte para pelear, o podía ser que en verdad le molestara el asunto. ¿Pañuelo usado, eh?

-Sarah, yo no quiero pasar de mano en mano.- fue hacia ella. -Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, con nadie más. Y…, espero lo mismo de ti.- aferró sus hombros. -Yo soy un hombre posesivo, mi chiquitita. Cuido lo que es mío. Y…, sí. Soy celoso. El sólo pensar que puedas desear estar con otro me agita la sangre.- sus manos levemente presionaron su agarre. Dejó escapar su respiración y se relajó. -Yo JAMÁS te compartiría con alguien, Sarah.- ella volteó para enfrentarle.

-¿Pero?- cuestionó con firmeza, sin desviar su furiosa mirada. ¿Acaso le insinuaba que él no estaba dispuesto a compartirla con otro hombre, pero, que ella sí debía compartirlo a él, no con una, no con dos, si no con decenas, quizás más? ¡De ningún modo!

-No hay pero. Yo no tocaré a otra mujer que no seas tú, Sarah. Ningún fey toma el matrimonio tan a la ligera. Mira a mis padres, sino. Ellos no eran muy cariñosos conmigo, sin embargo, al morir uno murió el otro negándose a comer.

-¿Y… tu tío?

-Él amaba tanto a su esposa como a sus hijos. Y vive por ellos. Mi padre murió en batalla, y… mi madre decidió seguirlo, negándose a comer.- sus ojos se ensombrecieron. -Él ni siquiera se despidió de mí al partir, y ella… se encerró en su alcoba hasta morir.- Sarah escuchaba horrorizada. ¡Cuánto habría sufrido, siendo sólo un niño!

-¿Qué… edad tenías?- corrió un mechón de cabellos de su faz. Él advirtió el gesto y le sonrió con ternura.

-Ciento ochenta de tu mundo. Siete de aquí.- Ella casi podía comprender el por qué era posesivo. En un arranque de cariño, lo abrazó fuertemente. Él todavía algo afectado por las memorias de su pasado y sorprendido por su acción la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Jareth.- habló sobre su pecho desnudo. -Eso fue muy perverso… Y egoísta.- se mantuvieron por unos minutos entrelazados, sin decir nada. -¿Por qué a veces los padres actúan de esa manera?

-No tengo idea, mi amor.- suspiró resignado. Los niños que eran indeseados, sus niños, en su mayoría tenían historias más escalofriantes que las de Sarah y él. Todo tipo de abusos, todo tipo de daños. Y jamás le halló una explicación. En el Underground, era menos común porque los niños eran considerados de gran importancia, mas, aún así existía algún que otro caso. Nada es lo que parece; pensó con ironía. -Hagámonos una promesa.- sugirió.

-¿Una promesa?- elevó su mirada. Él cabeceó.

-Sí. Prometámonos que si alguno de los dos… parte para siempre, si bien aquí las posibilidades son menos frecuentes que en el Aboveground, no dejaremos que nuestro pesar lastime a nuestros hijos. Sólo como mi tío.- "¿Perderte? ¿Puedo perderte? ¡Eso… me asusta, Jareth!"

-Te lo prometo.- se obligó a sonreír. "¡Oh, estamos hablando de tener varios hijos! Eso significa…" Y luego, se ruborizó.

-Yo también te lo prometo.- le correspondió y advirtió el leve color de sus mejillas. -¿Por qué estás acalorada?- cuestionó con jocosidad.

-¡Por nada!- se excusó en seguida.

-¿Realmente?- la acercó a él descendiendo sus labios hacia los ella.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Por qué voy a estarlo?!

-Bueno…,- ronroneó él -sólo me estaba preguntando que pudo haber pasado por esa cabecita cuando mencioné la palabra 'hijos.'- Sarah se incomodó y volvió a abochornarse.

-¡Tú has estado otra vez hurgando en mis pensamientos!- ella lo empujó haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos. Jareth la observó maravillado y radiante. En sus labios se dibujó una media sonrisa y una de sus cejas ascendió señaladamente. Cuando ella advirtió su error ya era tarde. Quedó por unos segundos con su mandíbula caída aún viéndolo sin poder reaccionar. -Oh, no…- sólo pudo decir cuando su boca se cerró apartando su mirada. "¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Ahora él sabe que me gusta y que… pienso en él de esa manera!"

-¡Sarah!- clamó él, y fue tras la muchacha cuando ella, tomándose la falda, se dio a la fuga.

Sarah jamás se sintió tan azorada. ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?! ¡¿Qué pensaría él ahora?! ¡Claro, él estaría más que complacido, una admiradora más! Detuvo su carrera. ¡Diablos! ¡¿A donde iba a ir?! Advirtió que no muy lejos estaba la caballeriza. ¡Sí! ¡Prefería algo conocido, y no una madriguera surgida de la nada como la otra vez! Retomó su carrera ignorando al búho que la observaba sobre el techo de la misma.

Entornó la puerta e ingresó insegura ante la oscuridad y el sonido de algunos de los caballos. Tomando coraje se decidió a avanzar. Observó hacia el exterior. No había rastros del Rey Goblin. ¿Lo habría perdido? Quizás, se cansó de correr tras ella o se ofendió. "¡No me importa! ¡Que se ofenda! ¡Como siempre, él tiene la culpa!" Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a su alrededor, al fondo del establo había heno amontonado. Ella podría pasar la noche entera allí; y si él todavía la buscaba se daría por vencido y ella estaría cómoda. Bueno, eso suponía; al menos, en las películas eso parecía… Comenzó a avanzar hacia el forraje. La sombra apoyada en la entrada pasó desapercibida.

-"Nadie puede culparte por querer huir…"- cantó suavemente la voz y ella giró sobresaltada. ¡¿Desde cuándo estaba allí?! ¿Acaso…, ya estaba dentro? Retrocedió en tanto él avanzaba. -"Pero, demasiado rechazo, no alimenta al amor, no, no."- La sujetó antes de que cayera sobre el heno. -Si vas a recostarte allí, permíteme.- su chaqueta desapareció de su persona y apareció sobre el montículo.

-¡Déjame sola! ¡Suéltame!- luchaba ella por liberarse.

-Como desees.- le dio el gusto, y como ella estaba más empeñada en pelearle, no advirtió su inclinada postura.

-¡Ah…!- gritó al sentirse impulsada por el peso de su propio cuerpo y cayó sentada sobre la chaqueta. Desde su desaventajada posición lo miró iracunda. -¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- Jareth se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa se sentó a su lado. Como ella ya estaba por huir de nuevo, puso un puño sobre la tela de su vestido a la altura de sus caderas, en tanto, el otro brazo, reposaba el codo sobre su rodilla y la mano sosteniendo su barbilla simulando distracción. La cabeza miraba hacia el lado contrario. Al sentirse sujeta de algún lado, tras un segundo intento fallido, lo miró y luego al puño en su ropa. -¡Basta! ¡Déjame ir!

-Sarah, puedo pasarme toda la noche persiguiéndote si eso te satisface, pero…, temo que mañana el resto pensará que no pudimos esperar hasta la boda.- la espió de reojo.

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó y volvió a acalorarse. Jareth ahora abandonó su barbilla y dejó ver su rostro por completo.

-¡Vamos, Sarah! ¿Qué hay de malo en que reconozcas que te gusto? ¡Seré tu esposo! ¡Sería preocupante si no nos gustáramos!

-¡¿Quién diablos te ha dicho que me gustas?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan… jactancioso y presumido para asegurar que me gus…?! ¡Mph…!- sus ojos se agrandaron cuando fue acallada por sus labios y de nuevo, 'por acto reflejo' como ella prefería pensar, se aferró a su cuello para no caer. Lentamente su espalda fue recostándose sobre la tela índigo. El beso era inacabable, cargado de pasión y promesas, de sueños y esperanzas. Él sabía que podía cumplir con todo ello algún día no muy lejano. Ella también. Sus labios recorrieron la curvatura su oreja y descendieron y ascendieron por su cuello de nuevo a los labios.

-Tú también me gustas, Sarah mía, y mucho.- murmuró en su oído para seguidamente mirarla a los inquietos ojos. -Yo nunca me sentí de ésta manera, con nadie.

-"No muevo las estrellas por nadie."- habló como en un trance. Él le sonrió. Se alegraba de que ella recordara todas sus palabras, y que las fuera comprendiendo. Poco a poco, pero, estaba bien. Y, si llegara a corresponder el resto de sus sentimientos, él sería el ser más dichoso tanto del Underground, como del Aboveground.

-Hasta que te vi.- sujetó una de sus muñecas y elevándola deposito varios besos en su palma y cerrando los ojos frotó su mejilla en ella y mantuvo su mano allí atrapada. Sería tan agradable sentir una caricia suya que viniera por propia voluntad… La vio a los ojos, ella parecía estudiar su faz, y sus dedos, temblorosos, comenzaron a flexionarse, sus yemas rozando ligeramente la piel de su sien. Él aspiró ilusionado, todavía teniendo su muñeca en su poder, miedoso de que ella se arrepintiera y alejara su mano. Los femeninos dedos se estiraron sin perder contacto y acariciaron la oreja bajo los finos mechones de cabello. Los ojos de él la enfrentaban con dulzura. ¿Cómo expresar lo que él sentía en ese instante? Como si hubiera cobrado consciencia de su acción, los dedos volvieron a encogerse, ésta vez con vacilación. Jareth advirtió su desconcierto. -Eso…- su murmullo era como una caricia -fue muy agradable. Me gusta.- besó de nuevo su mano y la soltó. Ella apartó con timidez su mirada y se concentró por unos segundos.

-¿Por…?- volvió a enfrentarlo y halló su voz. -¿Por qué?

-Porque daría mi reino por una caricia tuya. ¿No te parece suficiente razón?- ella se mordió los labios. ¿Su reino sólo por una simple caricia como esa?

-Me parece que serías un tonto si hicieras eso.- habló con inocente franqueza. -Los… goblins te aprecian y… yo… seré tu esposa, de todas formas.- él sonrió. "Eso estuvo cerca, mi amor."

-Bueno…, quizás, si mostrarás que en verdad como mi futura esposa me darás alguna muestra de afecto como esa…

-¡Eso no fue una muestra de afecto!- chilló ella. -¡¿No te cansas de creer que eres…?!- él parecía regodearse y la interrumpió.

-¿El Rey Goblin? No.- terminó su frase.

-El estúpido Rey Goblin.- le corrigió molesta y él carcajeó.

-Bueno…, que sea un Rey no implica que sea perfecto, ¿no?

-Supongo. Pero…, creí que eras el poderoso, y todo lo demás, 'Rey Goblin.'

-¡Oh, sí! Soy todo eso y más. Además de estúpido, claro.- se mofó. -Pero…,- su rostro se acercó con picardía al suyo sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos -ahora conozco un secreto.- pareció confiarle y elevó una ceja a la par que volvió a recuperar la anterior distancia.

-¿Un secreto? ¿Qué es?- él se mordió los labios, se salió de encima de ella y se sentó fingiendo un desinteresado suspiro.

-Nada… Creo que es mejor que no te lo diga.

-¡¿Por qué?!- ella también se sentó viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque… seguro te enojes.- habló serio exhalando otra vez.

-Yo… no me enojaré.- dijo picada por la curiosidad, él la examinó como midiendo las posibilidades.

-¿Estás segura?- le interrogó con desconfianza y cierta superioridad.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy!- él entrecerró los ojos para verla. -¡Jareth, estoy segura!- se exasperó.

-¡De acuerdo!- sonrió. -Pero…,- frunció el cejo -no es para que lo estés divulgando, ¿eh? ¿Lo prometes?

-¡Sí!

-Está bien.- se inclinó e hizo un gesto con su mano para que ella se acercara. Sarah aproximó su cabeza, él descendió más la suya para llegar a su oído. -Conozco a alguien que…- miró a su alrededor como para asegurarse de que nadie más oyera.

-¡Jareth, dilo de una vez!- ella miró a un lado y al otro, tal parecía era algo serio.

-Conozco a alguien a quien le… gusta mucho su futuro y no lo quiere ver.

-¿Su futuro?- indagó incauta. -¿Su futuro qué?

-Su futuro con alguien tan apuesto como el Rey Goblin.- ella abrió sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza. Él le robó un beso con rapidez y desapareció antes de que ella le pegara dando un grito de frustración.

-¡Jareth!- espetó ella incorporándose camino a la salida, pues, suponía que ya no estaba allí. Y ni bien dio unos pasos, se sintió un "¡POP!" tras su espalda por lo que ella se detuvo.

-¿Me llamaste, cosita?- le cuestionó cruzado de brazos.

-¡Tú…!- clamó ella con los ojos entornados y corrió hacia él con tal fuerza que cayeron donde estaban antes, quedando él debajo.

-¡Bueno! ¡Si me quieres tan apasionadamente, dudo que sobreviva!- dejó salir su risotada, en tanto capturó sus manos para que no le siguiera pegando.

-¡Grrr…! ¡Tonto! ¡Odioso!

-Oye…- la miró de reojo tratando de verse amenazante. -Más respeto a tu rey, chiquitita.

-¡Deja-de-bur-lar-te!- habló entre dientes resignada a perder contra su fuerza.

-¡Pero, tú prometiste no enfadarte!- le recordó él con ese brillo ladino en su mirada. Ella colérica resopló por su nariz. -¡Oh…! ¡Eso fue muy principesco! ¿Debo dar las gracias a Lady Brigitte?- elevó las cejas. Ella gimoteó derrotada y dejó caer su rostro sobre el fey, su frente tocando la suave camisa de seda de quien aferraba sus puños, rebotando suavemente ante la risa de él. Jareth rodeó sus brazos sobre su cintura. Tras unos instantes, él giró quedando ambos ahora de costado. -Sarah…

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó todavía picada.

-Voy a besarte.- le avisó, y ella no tuvo tiempo de acotar palabra. ¿Cómo terminó con su cabeza recostada en su escote? Nunca lo supo. Había sentido sus besos en labios, rostro, cuello, hombros. Y de pronto advirtió el peso de su cabeza y que ella tenía su mano enterrada en su salvaje cabello. ¿Cuánto permanecieron así? ¿Cómo saberlo? Podían haber sido segundos, minutos, días y no hubiera sabido la diferencia. Ella sonrió al tacto suave de su pelo; él cerró los ojos ante la inconsciente caricia que pretendía disfrazarse de quietud. Los labios de Jareth se curvaron relajadamente; con gusto se quedaría toda la noche allí. Sabía que ante el menor movimiento se quebraría el embeleso. Pero…, no, era mejor no pedir de más, era mejor así ahora que ella estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, cualquiera que fueran éstos. Elevó su cabeza con un suspiro. -Volvamos a la casa, ¿de acuerdo?- ella cabeceó. Jareth se incorporó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, tomó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la chica. Sarah aferró la prenda cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho. Él la abrazó y se tele transportaron al pasillo que llevaba a los cuartos. -Buenas noches, cosa preciosa.- puso un dedo bajo su barbilla para que le mirase.

-Buenas noches…, Jareth.- Y con un último beso y una sonrisa se despidieron ambos con los corazones desbordados de emociones.

Jareth se dejó caer en su lecho, brazos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión de ensueño. ¡Había sucedido, de forma peculiar, pero, al fin podía casi tocar el cielo con las manos! ¡A ella le gustaba! ¡Le gustaba él, el Rey Goblin! Rió con dicha por lo bajo y suspiró aspirando con placer, rememorando los momentos pasados esa noche.

A su vez, Sarah, en su habitación se sentó frente al tocador y se miraba intrigada. Ella no había planeado revelar sus secretos. Tampoco podía culparlo, pues, el error había sido de ella. ¡Extraño! Por lo general él tenía la culpa o… al menos ella así lo creía… ¿Sería así?

-Ahora… él sabe que te atrae.- se susurró. -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- parecía preocupada. "Yo no tocaré a otra mujer que no seas tú, Sarah." Con eso en mente, sonrió satisfecha viendo su radiante imagen y de pronto, se arrojó risueña sobre su cama abrazándose a la almohada recordando la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos y estar a su vez en los de él con absoluta confianza… Todavía podía percatar el perfume que acompañaba la presencia del Rey Goblin en sus propias prendas y lo aspiró soñadora cerrando los ojos junto a una tonta sonrisa.

N/A: ¡Oigan, uds. son impresionantes! Apenas subí silenciosamente Declaración de Amor y ya lo han descubierto por si mismas. :) ¡No puedo explicar mi felicidad! ¡Besos para todas! Y... miel "Conrad." XD


	35. Pese A Que Éramos Estraños Hasta Ahora

CAPÍTULO 35: THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS' TIL NOW

N/A: ¡Hola a todos una vez más! Puedo decir que estoy muy feliz de que a todas les haya gustado como ha ido avanzando la relación de Sarah y nuestro Rey Goblin. ¡Lo nuestro sí que es absolutamente amor hacia él! XD. (Tienes suerte de que sea así, Sarah. ¬.¬) Jiji. Otra cosa que me ha causado placer es que cada quien ha tenido su parte favorita. ¡Siento que mi historia es como un abanico lleno de colores y que cada quien ha tomado el que le gusta! ¡Gracias, chicas (Krissel; Lain; Moonlightgirl; Dodgma), no saben lo feliz que me hacen! Cuando voy al cyber y leo mis reviews, no tienen idea lo tonta que debo parecerle al resto sonriendo frente a la pantalla. Les juro, niñas, que si a ustedes les causa placer leer lo que escribo, yo lo comparto con ustedes. Me gratifica enormemente poder hacerles soñar un poco conmigo y quitarlas de la rutina y de las malas vibras (incluso si no me mandan el review, pero, sé que están allí leyendo. ¡Es maravilloso la parte de stats y el reader en la cuenta de uno!). No sé si este sentimiento es o no es egoísta de mi parte, pero, es así como lo siento.

-¡Oh, vamos, Ama, no te pongas melancólica!- Conrad le echa un brazo sobre los hombros en absoluto gesto de compañerismo… algo brusco. -¡Ven al One-Eyed Chicken conmigo y divirtámonos echando bichos en los tragos ajenos!- AmaterazuHime lo ve con cara de asco. -¡Y tú, Lain, vamos; tienes que empezar a fabricar más pulseras! ¡Todas me aman! XD.

-Creo que mejor me quedo en casita, Conrad. Por cierto, hay opiniones con respecto a tu padre; el parecido que tienes y su "lado bromista." ¿Alguna declaración que agregar?- Conrad se frota la nuca, como recordando cierto hecho no muy lejano.

-Sí… Sus bromas son dolorosas… : (

-Tú le provocas. ⌐⌐

-Hola, Alin. : ).

-¡Tsk! Ella está preocupada en que están posando sus ojos en ese aguilucho de montaña que tiene por marido.

-¡Oh! Pero, sabes que él tiene ojos sólo para ti, Alin.

-¡Ay, sí! .- se lleva las manos a ambas mejillas. -¡Ah…!- suspira.

-Bueno…,- mira a Alin cómo se aleja inmersa quién sabe en qué sueño. -me han sorprendido con el tema de la descripción de la vestimenta, siempre pensé que las descripciones en cuanto a algo físico eran mi punto débil, y lo contrario en cuanto a los sentimientos de los personajes; así que me alegra saber que no lo hago tan mal. (De hecho suspiraba resignada cuando en la escuela nos pedían una descripción. Distinto era cuando nos pedían una narración u lo más simple, hacer oraciones con determinadas palabras. ¡Ah… qué tiempos!) ¿Las ideas? Las saco de todos lados, todo sirve. Una foto, una canción, un color, un sentimiento. En cuanto a la ropa, es como un bricolaje en mis retorcidas neuronas al ver las revistas o cosas por el estilo. Y cuando dudo de si quedará bien o no, trato de llevarlo al Paint con una foto de alguno de los personajes. (Mi hermano me dice que estoy re-crazy.) Pero, no me animo a publicarlas. :P. Las dejo con este capítulo, donde el romance sigue a la orden del día…

-¡Hola, todavía no me fui!

-Al igual que Conrad… ¬.¬

CAPÍTULO 35: THOUGH WE'RE STRANGERS' TIL NOW. (SI BIEN ÉRAMOS EXTRAÑOS HASTA AHORA.).

Disclaimer: Labyrinth pertenece a Henson. El título del capítulo es una frase de la canción "As the World Falls Down" de David Bowie. Lo siento, David, es tu culpa que constantemente use algo tuyo, ¡es que haces que mi imaginación vuele!

La mañana siguiente, había comenzado como todos los días, salvo por la felicidad que ambos sentían. Cuando se reencontraron en el pasillo, el saludo se reemplazó por miradas brillantes, suspiro de realización en uno, mejillas sonrojadas en el otro; una sonrisa a la que siguió el abrazo y la unión de sus labios.

-Muy buenos días, conejita.- su voz fue tierna.

-Buenos días, Rey Goblin.

-¡¿Rey Goblin?!- arqueó sus cejas disconforme. -¿Por qué me sigues llamando así?

-Porque te sienta bien.- sonrió ella.

-¡Oh, veo!- sonrió. -¿Con el 'estúpido' adelante o sin él?- ella se llevó un dedo a la comisura de los labios a modo de análisis.

-Mh… Creo que los dos, especialmente con la palabra adelante.

-Mala.- murmuró en su oído. Ella rió, en tanto, él con una mano en la cintura comenzó a guiarla al piso inferior. -¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?- le cuestionó.

-No sé. Anoche Alin dijo algo sobre ir a nadar.- él sonrió con travesura.

-Eso suena bien.

-Pero…, yo no tengo traje de baño.

-¿Traje de baño?- indagó extrañado. -¿Qué es eso?

-Es… ropa para meterte en el agua.

-¿Te metes al agua con ropa puesta?- cuestionó asombrado. -Quiero decir… ¿con un vestido?

-No, no con un vestido. Es… como ropa interior, o algo así.

-¿Como ropa interior? Entonces, es como aquí. Pero, cuando sólo somos hombres, entonces, no usamos ropa, y las mujeres tampoco.- Sarah se sorprendió.

-¡¿Y qué sucede si alguien aparece de imprevisto?!

-Bueno, si eres rápido no te atrapan.- rió. -Y si no, di todas tus plegarias.- "Al menos que seas el rey, claro."

-¡¿Jareth, tú espías a las mujeres desnudas?!- Se alarmó.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se mostró indignado. Ella suspiró aliviada. "Esa etapa la superé en mi adolescencia." El monarca sonrió para sí.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- rió Conrad al verles. -Tal parece algunos han bebido alguna especie de elixir pacifista.

-Conrad…- su padre le observó por debajo de sus pestañas.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Que mantenga mi boca cerrada o en su defecto, ocupada o llena con algo que no sean palabras.- suspiró.

-¡Su Majestad!- Sir Medardo se incorporó de inmediato para arquearse.

-Sir Medardo.- cabeceó. -Permítame presentarle a Lady Sarah; Campeona de Labyrinth y mi prometida.- ella recordó que éste había sido su tutor, y extendió su mano, la cual el fey cortésmente llevó a sus labios.

-Un placer, My Lady. Permítame decirle que los comentarios no le hacen justicia. Es usted más bella de lo que cuentan.- Jareth se enorgulleció sin poder evitar traerla más para sí.

-Gracias, Sir Medardo.- le sonrió con simpatía. Parecía un buen hombre. -Sé que fue tutor de Su Majestad.

-El mejor alumno que he tenido en años, My Lady.

-¿En verdad?- cuestionó viendo al nombrado.

-Nunca mentiría, My Lady.- Hizo una reverencia y les cedió el paso. Alin no podía ocultar el contento en su rostro. ¡Se los veía tan bien!

-¿Oye, Sarah, por la tarde vamos al lago como quedamos?

-Sí, pero…, Jareth me dijo que…- se sonrojó. -Luego hablamos sobre ello. ¿Te parece?- le cuestionó a su amiga.

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Después del desayuno? Si ustedes dos no planearon nada, por supuesto.- Sarah observó a Jareth y viceversa. Éste suspiró resignado.

-Bueno…, supongo que te la puedo ceder por un momento.- Sarah sonrió.

-Gracias, primo.

-Oye, Sarah.- la nombró Conrad. -¿No sería mejor ir después del desayuno a la laguna?- Sarah no llegó a abrir la boca que Sir Erwin lo hizo por ella.

-Si ella gusta puede hacerlo, hijo. Pero, tú tienes clases con Sir Medardo. Supongo… que no lo habrás olvidado.- lo miró directamente a los ojos. Conrad suspiró y se arrellanó en su asiento.

-Por otro lado, Sir Conrad, esa postura es por demás incorrecta.- corrigió el tutor.

-¿Cómo hacerlo?- murmuró y Sarah tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reír. Jareth le sonrió cómplice.

Jareth pasó la mañana junto a su tío quien escuchó alegremente los avances con la muchacha, en tanto, Gontran le hacía el favor de reemplazarlo en sus quehaceres. Conrad volviéndose loco con las exigencias de Sir Medardo, y éste a su vez, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza ocasionado por su alumno. Y las jóvenes, charlando animadamente en el jardín, donde, de tanto en tanto, eran observadas con placer por un par de ojos bicolor desde la sala de estar.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Sarah!- rió Alin. -¡Pensar que cuando llegaron aquí temí que no volvieran a reconciliarse, y desde ayer han ido dando pasos agigantados! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Gracias.- sonrió tímida. Ella todavía no podía hablar del tema tan abiertamente como su amiga. -Pero…, fue… casi accidentalmente nuestra… reconciliación.

-¡Eso es lo de menos, Sarah!- la abrazó riendo. -¡Verás que una vez que estén casados todo será aún mejor!- Sarah se sonrojó pensando en que anoche podría haber ocurrido algo como… eso. ¡No! Se llevó las manos a las mejillas. Alin la miró sorprendida y volvió a reír. -¡Ji, ji! ¡Yo era igual a ti o peor!- confesó. -¡No te preocupes, estarás bien! ¡Mírame!- la liberó. -¿No soy feliz?

-Sí. Lo pareces y mucho.

-Entonces, no te inquietes. Quiero decir, sé lo que sientes en momentos como éste, pero, son temores injustificados. Al menos, para con mi primo, como lo fueron para con mi esposo. Si ellos fueran otros, bueno, entonces, sí sería para ponerle alas a los pies.- bromeó. -Gontran siempre ha sido muy gentil y cuidadoso. Y has visto lo fuerte que es.- suspiró extasiada. -¡Él es tan magnífico! ¡Nunca, nunca lo cambiaría por otro, lo juro!- la mortal sonrió. Ellos parecían tenerse un fervor único. Sí. Ella deseaba algo así. ¿Sería posible? Alin salió de su sueño diurno y recordó lo que debían arreglar para la tarde. -¿Entonces, Sarah, vendrás al lago con nosotros?

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes son 'nosotros'?- quiso averiguar.

-Menos mi padre que estará trabajando, todos. Sir Medardo no, por supuesto.

-Pero…, Jareth me ha dicho que aquí no se usa… traje de baño como en el Aboveground. Yo… Me da vergüenza.

-¿Traje de baño? ¿Qué es eso?- indagó curiosa.

-Es… parecido a la ropa interior, pero, no es ropa interior.

-Bueno, si es parecido, entonces, no hay problema. ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser?- se quedó pensando. -Traje de baño… ¿Podrías mostrarme cómo es eso exactamente?

-No tengo ninguno aquí. Tenía en el Aboveground.

-¡Oh!- se lamentó. Y Sarah meditó unos segundos.

-Pero…, si me consigues lápiz y papel, podría dibujarte alguno. Hay para hombres y mujeres.

-¡Tengo algo mejor que lápiz y papel! ¡Mira!- giró su muñeca y formó un cristal. -Sostenlo y concéntrate en lo que me quieres mostrar, entonces, una vez capturada la imagen allí ambas podremos verlo con tranquilidad como si fuera real.

-¡Eso suena genial!- admitió y tuvo la esfera en sus manos. Cerrando los ojos se concentró en su propia malla. Espió con un ojo y sí; allí estaba ella con la pieza enteriza de color azul francia. -Ésta es la que yo usaba en mi mundo.- Alin aproximó su rostro al cristal y abrió sus ojos estupefacta.

-Pero…, Sarah…; eso es… muy atrevido. MUY atrevido.

-¿Realmente?- ella estudió la imagen incrédula. -Entonces, espera a ver esto.- se puso a pensar en un desfile de moda que había visto por T.V. Una delgada modelo lucía una osada bikini. Alin abrió su boca y la cubrió con su mano.

-¡¿Ellas… en verdad usan eso?!- señaló la figura. -¡¿Y… delante de toda esa gente?! ¡¿Ella es una reina o algo?!- Sarah rió ante toda la sorpresa de su amiga.

-No, ella no es una reina. Es… como una artista, alguien con fama. Y su trabajo consiste en mostrar distintos vestuarios para que esa gente,- le indicó el público -lo admire.

-¡Pero…, todo es tan… ajustado a su cuerpo y… tan pequeño! A Gontran le gustaría, supongo, pero, no que lo use delante de otros.

-Sí.- se puso a dudar si sería tan buena idea de estar así frente a Jareth. Si su amiga se escandalizaba y era casada…

-¿Y…,- se sonrojó con cierto apocamiento -ellos…? ¿Qué usan?

-Bueno, yo sólo conozco dos tipos de trajes para ellos. Déjame pensar…- se concentró en una serie de unos bañeros. -Éste es el más convencional.- le mostró el carilindo sujeto en pantalones cortos.

-¿Quién es él?- cuestionó con un dedo en los labios y el cejo algo fruncido en intriga.

-Es un actor.

-Es… lindo por ser… mortal. Nunca había visto un hombre mortal adulto. Mujeres sí. Algunos feys las prefieren, pero, no todas tienen tu suerte.- le sonrió.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no todas tienen mi suerte?

-Bueno, hay algunos feys inescrupulosos que las traen para convertirlas en sus amantes, pero, no todos se casan con ellas.

-¿Hay otras mortales aquí? ¿Conoceré a alguna?

-Es probable.- Sarah suspiró. ¡Había tanto que todavía no sabía! -Tranquila, Sarah. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. Ahora sólo debes concentrarte en mi primo.- rodeó sus hombros amistosamente. -Él es muy feliz contigo.

-Tienes razón. Si no tomo las cosas con calma me volveré loca.- le correspondió. -¿De veras crees que él está feliz?

-¡Como perro con dos colas!- rió Alin. Más tarde volvió a sonrojarse cuando Sarah le mostró la segunda opción de traje de baño masculino. -¡Pero…!- se echó a reír descontroladamente. -¡Bueno…,- se secó una lágrima de su ojo izquierdo -supongo que en cuanto a lo apretado del traje es igual que a los pantalones de aquí, salvo por el largo de las piernas! Ustedes no tienen mucho recato, ¿no?

-Al menos, no en éstos tiempos.- "O quizás nunca;" supuso Sarah pensando en épocas atrás. -Pero, por ejemplo, nosotros nunca andaríamos con ropa interior en el agua. Lo vemos casi como andar desnudos… Pero, ahora que lo miro es bastante ridículo, porque… la ropa interior nuestra es igual a los trajes de baño. Ahora, mi… duda con respecto a la ropa interior de aquí es que… todas son blancas.- le insinuó.

-¿Y?

-¿No has notado lo que sucede cuando se moja?- La fey repicó sus dedos en la barbilla en un esfuerzo por analizar lo que Sarah sugería. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida advirtió a qué se refería su compañera.

-¡Ah…!- se horrorizó. -¡Ahora entiendo!- y entrecerró los ojos. -¡Oh, ese… sabandija de Gontran!- Sarah la observó estupefacta. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Alin, qué está mal?

-¡Cuando…! ¡Después de que me rescató, camino hacia aquí, yo me empeñé en refrescarme en un arroyo! ¡Él… dijo que no podía alejarse demasiado porque podía ser peligroso! ¡Y, estoy segura de que eso era cierto, pero, cuando vino por mí para decirme que debía apresurarme para seguir camino…! ¡Lo vi sonreír, pero, no había entendido el por qué hasta ahora! ¡Ah…!- espetó furiosa golpeando un pie sobre el suelo. -¡Malvada rata, sabandija! ¡Aguilucho sucio y deshonesto!- Sarah abrió sus ojos a más no poder. Entonces…, ésta era Alin.

Cuando Gontran apareció antes de la hora del almuerzo, vio a su pequeña y bella esposa venir hacia él hecha una furia. ¿Conrad la habría molestado de nuevo? No lo creía posible, él estaba encerrado en la biblioteca con su tutor. Observó con interés al irritado rostro que se alzaba casi a la altura de su cuello. No sabía por qué, pero, si no estaba errado, el problema era con él. Se cruzó de brazos viéndola con la superioridad que le otorgaba su estatura.

-¿Mi amor?- le indagó. Y todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un pisotón, cuando él estaba esperando una bofetada. -¡Auch…!- saltó sujetándose el pie. -¡¿Y, por qué fue eso?!

-¡Por no avisarme por qué no querías que me refrescara!- espetó enfadada. Su esposo la observó confundido. ¿De qué hablaba?

-¡¿Qué yo no quería que te refrescaras?! ¡¿Cuándo, dónde?! ¡¿Por qué te iba a prohibir algo así?!

-¡Tú dime!- le exigió y él la observó con una suspicaz y parda mirada entornada que, de repente, cobró un travieso brillo. Él rió por lo bajo, todavía recordaba el encantador trasero con la blanca tela adherida. ¡Ni hablar cuando giró al oír su llamado! Sarah miraba sorprendida a uno y a otro sin saber si debía irse o no. Mas, pronto tuvo a su prometido a su lado, tan consternado como ella.

-¿Qué… le dijiste?- murmuró éste a Sarah.

-¡Nada!- respondió azorada. ¿Qué podía decirle ella sobre ese hecho del pasado que desconocía?

-¡Oh, esa vez en ese lugar!- reconoció él. Ella lo miró amenazante. -Bueno, yo intenté convencerte, pero, tú te pusiste a gritarme que no pensabas dar un paso más con toda esa mugre encima y que estabas cansada y demás, y…, entonces, te dejé.

-¡Podrías haberme dicho!

-¡Seguro! Después de que apenas confiabas en mí. No, gracias. Seguro que me pegabas como ahora.

-¡Pudiste intentar!- le dio la espalda con su nariz en alto. Gontran sin perder su sonrisa la rodeó con sus brazos que ella desganadamente intentó repeler.

-¡Vamos, amor! Soy tu esposo. ¿Por qué castigarme por un pequeño y accidental desliz del pasado? ¿Acaso no te respeté de todas maneras? Nunca te puse una mano encima sin tu consentimiento.- la sintió relajarse en su abrazo. "Hasta la noche de bodas que tuve que convencerte," rió para sí.

-Bueno…, quizás tengas razón.- él la hizo girar lentamente.

-¿Perdonado?- le sonrió con ternura.

-Mh…- simuló meditar. Lo observó como analizando y sonrió. -¡De acuerdo!- él le correspondió y la besó.

-Te amo.- le murmuró.

-Yo también.

-Dejémoslos solos.- Jareth susurró tomando a Sarah de la mano y ella cabeceó. Él la guió hacia el comedor. -Mi prima tiene lo suyo.- sonrió. -Supongo que por eso te ha defendido tantas veces.

-Quizás, sea que todos ustedes son arrogantes.

-Eso es parte del atractivo.- le murmuró al oído cuando la ayudó a sentarse. Sarah giró sus ojos. Él elevó una ceja. -¿No?- le cuestionó risueño.

-Lo dudo.

-Puedo convencerte…- murmuró sobre sus labios y ella puso un dedo sobre ellos viéndolo con maldad.

-No ahora.- él no quitó su mirada de ella y mordió con suavidad la yema de su dedo.

-Después será peor.- le sonrió ladino. Sarah sólo rió. "Sí, claro, 'Rey Goblin.' Sólo aguarda a ver la sorpresa que les hemos preparado."

-No quieras asustarme, Jareth.- se hizo la desentendida ante su sagaz mirada.

-Pero, tú me temes y haces lo que yo digo. ¿Recuerdas tu promesa?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió manteniéndose seria. "Sí, cómo no. Todo lo que me digas."

-Y…, aún me debes un par más.- le sonrió.

-No hay problema.

-¿Interrumpo?- cuestionó Conrad desde la entrada. Jareth se incorporó y se ubicó en su sitio.

-Como siempre, primo.

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que toda la casa parezca incendiarse.- rió jocoso señalando hacia la otra estancia donde habían dejado a Gontran y a Alin. Sarah se sonrojó.

Ni bien desmontaron de sus caballos, colgaron una tela para que las muchachas se desvistieran, en tanto, ellos lo hacían con menos prejuicios junto a sus monturas, viendo cada tanto hacia la manta que se movía constantemente y desde la que se oían traviesas risitas.

-Me pregunto que estarán tramando.- comentó Jareth.

-¿Lo notaste?- cuestionó Gontran.

-Sí. DEMASIADO risueñas durante todo el camino. Especialmente cuando se miraban.

-Son chicas.- opinó Conrad despectivo. -¿Qué tanto pueden hacer?- levantó sus manos a la altura de sus hombros. -Y que agradezcan que estamos usando éstos ridículos calzones.- los otros concordaron con un suspiro.

-¡¿Chicas, ya están listas?!- exclamó Gontran. Más risas.

-¡No, mi amor!- exclamó Alin. -¡Métanse ustedes primero! ¡Nosotras les seguiremos en un momento!

-¡¿Seguras?!- cuestionó extrañado.

-¡Sí!- canturrearon a coro. Los hombres se miraron consternados.

-De acuerdo.- comentó Conrad. -Sí tienen pensado algo. Pero…, yo no tengo que preocuparme.- les sonrió compadeciéndolos y tras palmearles los hombros se dirigió hacia la laguna. -¡Allí voy!- pegó un salto y tomándose de las pantorrillas en el aire se zambulló salpicando a sus compañeros a pocos pasos de él.

-¡Demonio de muchacho!- clamó Gontran. Y Jareth carcajeó.

-Vamos.- miró hacia la improvisada cortina. -Supongo que no nos queda otra opción que entregarnos a sus intrigas.

-Tal parece.- Y entonces, se oyeron dos chapuzones más.

-Muy bien.- comentó Alin en corsé y finos y blancos calzones hasta las rodillas, como Sarah. -Ya están todos en el agua.- Sarah rió.

-No puedo aguardar a verles las caras cuando vean esto.

-Entonces, no los hagamos esperar más. El hechizo es sencillo y mi poder es lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerlo por unas cuantas horas. Hará efecto cuando nos empapemos todas. No hay nada de que preocuparse. ¿Lista?

-¡Lista!- aseguró la otra y se tomaron de las manos.

-¡Chicos, ahí vamos! ¡¿Podrían pegarse la vuelta para que podamos meternos en el agua?!

-¡Sólo porque está Sarah, amor!- le contestó su esposo divertido.

-¡Ya pueden salir!- les indicó Jareth. Sarah se asomó tras la manta y en silencio le avisó a su amiga que continuaran.

-Aún no se den vuelta.- les advirtió Sarah cuando apenas el agua les cubría los pies.

-¿Por qué no se echan de una vez y listo?- protestó Conrad. -Es aburrido estar aquí quietos como postes.

-Porque somos damas, hermanito, no bestias como tú. Apuesto a que toda la finca se enteró cuando te tiraste al agua.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Habló la suave paloma! ¡Bah!- Gontran se mordió los labios guardando su sonrisa. Por cierto que su esposa no siempre era suave, pero, aún así era su frágil paloma.

-¿Ahora?- le cuestionó Alin a Sarah en un murmullo apenas audible. La otra cabeceó. -¡Está bien! Ya pueden voltearse.- Los hombres acataron la orden ni lerdos ni perezosos, salvo por Conrad, que sólo se puso a nadar de espaldas y arrojar agua por su boca. Gontran le dedicó una ostentosa sonrisa a su mujer; Jareth, a su lado, examinó paulatinamente a su prometida desde el nivel del agua hasta su cabeza. Sus labios dibujaban una seductora mueca y sus ojos parecían estar esperando el momento de atrapar a su presa. Era como un bienaventurado adelanto a su noche de bodas, al menos para los ojos. Ambas tenían el agua casi por la cintura. Sarah no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y… si no cubrió su torso con las manos fue simplemente porque eso quitaría cierta fuerza a sus planes.

-Mi bella muchacha…,- habló Gontran -ven aquí.- le llamó con el dedo.

-Seguro.- rió ella viendo a Sarah y tras mutuo acuerdo, ambas se sumergieron por completo en el agua para nadar hacia ellos. El dúo de feys se vio risueño, mas, sus mandíbulas cayeron cuando al pararse, las prendas de las mujeres se tornaron en un oscuro azul. -¡Bueno! Tal parece no somos del todo agradables a sus ojos, Sarah.- se mofó.

-Eso parece.- rió la mortal. A pocos metros se oyó la fuerte carcajada de Conrad.

-¡Sí que los timaron!- exclamó el joven. -¡Muy bien hecho, chicas! ¡Mis felicitaciones!- se hundió de cabeza como un pato.

-Gracias, hermano.- Alin miró sonriente a su esposo. -Bueno, quedamos a mano, amor.- se acercó a él quien rodeó su cintura.

-Eso me temo.- suspiró. -Pero…,- se acercó a su oído -me cobraré más tarde.

-Quizás sí, quizás no.- coqueteó ella empujándolo.

-¿Y…, cuál es tu excusa?- sonrió Jareth.

-Bueno…, Alin me hizo ver que éstas prendas, algo pasadas de moda para mí, húmedas podían resultar demasiado provocativas para un fey, y… en vista de que no estamos casados… creyó más conveniente hacer un retoque y ser mi dama de compañía.- comentó ganadora, en tanto, él dio unos pasos hacia ella.

-¡¿Oh, realmente?!- puso sus manos a cada lado de la estrecha cintura. Y observó a su prima tirándose agua con su marido. -Pues…, tu dama de compañía parece muy ocupada en éste momento como para… evitar que te coma el búho, conejita.- "Ese es un buen punto," resolvió Sarah. ¿Cómo podía poner las cosas a su favor? La respuesta vino sola.

-¡No, no, no!- él sintió dos brazos que lo aprisionaron por detrás impidiéndole mover los propios, y atinó a soltar a Sarah. -¡Mal chico, Jareth!- exclamó Conrad. -¡Conejita no puede ser engullida por ti hasta dentro de nueve días!- Jareth miró sobre sus hombros, media cabeza más abajo de la suya.

-Dime, Conrad. ¿Cómo ha hecho éste buen hombre para no matarte?- indicó a Gontran que ahora reía junto a su esposa al verles.

-Fácil.- sonrió el muchacho.

-Yo no quiero oír esto.- Gontran hizo un gesto despectivo. -Avísame cuando ya lo haya dicho, mi amor.- y se agachó en el agua hundiendo por completo su cabeza.

-Él me ama.- sonrió Conrad y soltó a su primo para crear una orbe a la cual le repitió las palabras y la introdujo en el agua, donde una vez inmersa pareció explotar dejando una huella en la líquida superficie. Segundos después, apareció de nuevo Gontran.

-¡Oh, no! ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacérmelo oír?! ¡¿Por qué temo que ni aún muerto me dejaría en paz?!- se refugió resignado en los brazos de Alin que le daba suaves palmaditas en su ancha y musculosa espalda. Jareth iba a aprovechar la situación para volver a capturar a Sarah entre sus manos, cuando sintió que lo sujetaron de la cintura de sus calzoncillos.

-¿Y tú, dónde crees que vas?- le sonrió su primo elevando una ceja de manera muy característica. Sarah sonrió; sin dudas, era algo de familia o Sir Erwin en verdad tenía una personalidad contagiosa.

-¿Cómo dónde? ¡A por mi novia!

-No sin mi consentimiento. Para tu información, la verdadera custodia de las doncellas soy yo.- le sonrió con desparpajo.

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó fuera de toda creencia. Y sintió a Gontran suspirar.

-Puedo asegurarte que es bueno.- le avisó el marido de su prima. -Ya sabes cómo Erwin cuidaba a Alin. Lo he tenido que llevar con nosotros a todos lados y créeme, el chico puede ser más fastidioso de lo que se muestra. Y te chantajea siempre para su conveniencia sin faltar a su deber.

-¡Pero…! ¡Yo soy tu primo! ¡Yo soy tu rey!- frunció el cejo.

-Sí, sí, sí.- ondeó su mano con desdén. -No empecemos con eso de nuevo, ¿quieres? Ahora, si vas a ir con la chica, ten tus manos a la vista.

-¡¿Quién diablos te ha enviado?!- espetó molesto.

-¿No te imaginas por qué estoy aquí en vez de estar estudiando cómo pegar de manera correcta mi trasero en una silla?- bostezó. -¡Ese hombre no me deja respiro!

-¿Sir Medardo?- inquirió Jareth azorado.

-Bueno, él estuvo de acuerdo.- contestó el joven. Jareth lo observó sospechoso y Alin se echó a reír.

-¡Tío Erwin!- dijo finalmente con un frustrado suspiro. -¿Pero…, por qué?

-Él dijo que estaba bien que Alin viniera aquí sola porque está casada y venía con su esposo, pero, como chaperones…,- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -en vista de que ambos son jóvenes y tan…- se mordió los labios para no reír -inmaduros…

-¡¿Inmaduros?!- clamaron incrédulos los dos citados.

-¡Dudo que tu padre haya dicho semejante cosa de mí!- señaló Gontran.

-Gracias, amor.- lo observó Alin con una ceja en alto.

-Ni de ti, cariño. Estoy seguro.- se corrigió incómodo.

-…me envió a mí.- Conrad terminó la frase con orgullo.

-Sí, la madurez personificada.- Jareth dijo irónico y Sarah no pudo ocultar su risa.

-¡Lo siento…!- se excusó ante los otros tres, pues, Conrad era el único que se divertía además de ella. -¡Es tan… gracioso…!- se inclinó por las risotadas.

-Tu novia tiene gran sentido del humor, primo. Eso es bueno en una mujer.- sonrió Conrad con descaro.

-Pues, entonces, tiene un sentido tan retorcido como tú.- opinó. -¡¿Sarah, qué es tan gracioso?!- inquirió ya fastidiado.

-¡Todo…!- seguía tentada. -¡Tu primo…, tú…!- más risas. -¡Deberías haber visto tu cara…!

-¿Realmente?- sonrió con maldad. -¿Mi cara, eh? Veremos si dices lo mismo cuando la puedas ver más de cerca.- comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-¡Jareth, no puedes…!- se le cruzó Conrad. -¡Oye!- clamó cuando éste lo arrojó por el aire con su magia para tirarlo al agua.

-¿Jareth?- cuestionó Sarah ahora ocupada en ver hacia dónde huir. -¡No!- comenzó a apartarse.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió con las manos en la cintura. -¿No soy acaso el poderoso, magnífico y excesivamente atractivo Rey Goblin?

-Bueno…, te faltó algo más.- sugirió ella risueña. -Algo con E-S-T-U-P.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Alin intrigada.

-¡ESTUPENDO!- Jareth respondió sin dejar de medir los movimientos de su presa que amagaba a ir a un lado y al otro.

-¡Yo creo que lo que quiso decir fue…!- Conrad iba a acotar hasta que una orbe se metió en su boca para amordazarlo. -¡Mh…!

-¡Creo que así deberías estar siempre, cuñado!- se burló Gontran. En tanto, Sarah, gritando y riendo, comenzó a correr, luego a nadar, y terminó atrapada cuando él se arrojó detrás de ella y capturándola de un pie la atrajo hacia sí, en tanto, ella trataba de patalear en la superficie del agua.

-¡Ah…! ¡No! ¡Déjame!

-Ya estás diciendo no y aún no te he hecho nada.- Ahora la tenía de las rodillas.

-¡Jareth, basta!- seguía con hilaridad. -¡Te voy a golpear! ¡Conrad!- resignado, el nombrado elevó los ojos todavía atrapado por algo más que la mordaza. Jareth con sus manos se apoderó de sus caderas y al fin de su cintura y la obligó a pararse frente a él.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿de quién te reías, mi chiquitita?

-Del… 'E-S-T-U-P Rey Goblin.'- reconoció ella sin vergüenza frunciendo los labios para no volver a tentarse.

-¿Quieres decir 'del ESTUPENDO Rey Goblin,' verdad?- con las manos en su espalda hizo ademán de tirar de las cintas del corset. Sarah abrió la boca azorada.

-¡SÍ!- clamó con prisa, y fue él quien ésta vez festejó.

-Tal como yo suponía, ¿ves?- liberó a su pobre primo. -Y…, sería mejor que ustedes dos aprecien que no… invierta ese pequeño hechizo de su vestimenta. Así, que… más les vale no ponerme de mal humor.- les advirtió divertido. -Ni a Gontran. Últimamente nos hemos hecho muy cercanos.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Sarah. -¡¿Alin, él puede…?!

-Sí…- suspiró rendida. -Él es por lejos el fey más poderoso del Underground. Y por lo visto, mi esposo va a tenerme amenazada con ello. No es justo.- los hombres rieron con ganas y las consolaron aún divertidos.

Rato después salieron y envolviéndose en toallones se echaron al sol, uno al lado del otro con el placer de haber hecho ejercicio y divertirse al mismo tiempo. Pues, Conrad propuso jugar con uno de los cristales a modo de pelota, por lo que todo el mundo se sumó. Luego vinieron las carreras, masculinas, femeninas y mixtas. Alin protestaba cuando Gontran la dejaba ganar. Pues, de todo el grupo, él era quien estaba en formidables condiciones físicas. Entre Jareth y Sarah la pelea era innata, así como seguidamente la sutil venganza, quedando finalmente empatados. Conrad siempre trucos de por medio, logró hacerse de algún mérito, y no dejaba de pasarlo por el rostro de quien fuere; y especialmente si la victoria había sido sobre su cuñado, pese a que este le acusaba de tramposo. Jareth no decía nada y sólo reía; él nunca revelaría los secretos de familia.

-¡Estoy exhausta!- clamó Alin por lo que Gontran rió por lo bajo y recibió un codazo en las costillas.

-Auch.- fue toda su queja.

-Éste lugar es precioso, Alin.- suspiró Sarah junto a ésta, en tanto, su prometido se aproximó para abrazarla cerrando los ojos. -¿Qué haces?- cuestionó ella con una sonrisa.

-Voy a tomar una siesta.- le sonrió sin verle.

-¿Y por qué debo ser tu almohada?- indagó viendo el cabello, antes esponjoso, ahora húmedo y adherido e igualmente pálido, sobre su hombro. Jareth llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Sh… No hay que molestar a un rey que duerme su merecida siesta.

-¿Merecida?- indagó Conrad al otro lado de su primo. -¿Qué hiciste que no vimos?

-Mantenerte en silencio y quieto por un buen rato.- respondió Gontran y Jareth rió por lo bajo en la misma posición.

-Ahí está. Esa fue mi más grande labor del día.- Sarah rió.

-Sí, seguro. Algún día te devolveré el favor.- comentó Conrad molesto.

-¡Oh, no, no, primo mío! Algún día cuando tú tengas prometida, YO te devolveré el favor.- abrió los ojos y elevó su mirada a la joven. -Sarah y yo les acompañaremos a TODAS sus citas.

-¿Por qué yo?- protestó Sarah. -Conrad me cae bien y además, es mi… ¿cómo se dice?.- pensó en cómo sería la versión masculina de 'dama de compañía.'

-¿Sin ser ordinario?- sonrió Gontran. -Fastidio.- volvió a carcajear.

-Tú estás MUY ocurrente, Gontran. Sólo recuerda que en pocos días Jareth regresará a Goblin City, y tú, mi amado y siempre respetado cuñado, quedarás otra vez a mi entera merced.- sonrió con perversidad. -O sea que todas mis bromas irán dirigidas a ti.

-Y, tú no olvides que en cuanto a magia, no puedo igualarte. Pero, en cuanto a fuerza…- le sonrió más abiertamente. Conrad lo miró despreocupado e hizo una pausa.

-Le contaré a papá.- subió un hombro y Jareth y Sarah rieron. ¡No era posible que siempre tuviera la última palabra!

El resto del día, continuó siendo una delicia, tal parecía que el hecho de que el Rey Goblin y Lady Sarah estuvieran llevándose tan bien influía en el resto. La cena fue agradable, por momentos un poco más formal debido a la presencia de Sir Medardo, pero, siempre estaba Conrad para quebrar la frialdad del protocolo.

-Mire, Sir Medardo, yo soy un joven muy creativo. Y, no veo nada de imaginación en hacer siempre lo mismo de la misma forma.- se defendió ante una observación de éste de cómo comportarse en la mesa.

-¡Oh, yo no tengo duda alguna de su… creatividad, Sir Conrad!- convino el hombre de grises cabellos. -Sólo creo que sería más productiva enfocarla hacia otro rumbo, además de… sus chascos.- Conrad abrió los ojos escéptico.

-¡¿Y desperdiciar todo mi talento?! ¡De ningún modo!- Sarah cubrió su sonrisa con la servilleta. El pobre Medardo y Sir Erwin se llevaron una mano a la cabeza.

-Lady Sarah tiene el comportamiento de una dama que ha sido educada a lo largo de su vida con nuestros modos.- explicó Sir Medardo. -¿Cómo explica que usted, que ya lleva diez años conmigo, no pueda conseguirlo?- Conrad miró a Sarah, a su primo, a su padre y luego a su tutor.

-Bueno, usted nunca me enseñó a comportarme como una.- pestañeó con exageración. Sarah no pudo retener su risa así como Jareth. Erwin apretó los labios con fuerza.

-¡¿Por qué continúo luchando con éste joven?! ¡Yo no sé!- clamó frustrado el profesor. Alin y su esposo sacudieron su cabeza. Era un caso perdido.

-¿Sarah?- cuestionó Jareth en el balcón de la misma, todavía vestido con sus pantalones grises y su camisa blanca. La joven observó la figura que golpeaba suavemente el cristal de su ventana. Se puso la bata que hacía juego con su camisón color salmón, sin atar.

-¡¿Jareth?!- rió por lo bajo. -¿Qué haces allí?- fue hacia él y abrió el ventanal. -¿Cómo…?- miró hacia los balcones siguientes, y recordó que él se transformaba en ave.

-Sólo quería estar un momento a solas contigo.- le dijo tomándola de la mano para traerla hacia él. Pues, tras la cena, con Sir Medardo presente, la charla se prolongó demasiado como para dar un paseo en el jardín. -¿Es posible?

-Sí, es posible.- sonrió. -Te hacía dormido.

-No. Espero no haberte desvelado.

-Estaba despierta. Yo… tampoco puedo dormir.- confesó. Él inclinó su rostro y besó su sien.

-Ya veo…- sus miradas se encontraron y unieron sus labios. Cuando quebraron el ardoroso beso, él tomó el rostro entre las manos; ella lo observó aturdida por la experiencia. ¿Eso era… lo que llamaban deseo? Mariposas. Muchas veces oyó hablar sobre ellas a sus compañeras de escuela. Se humedeció los labios al descubrir algo más de sí misma que había creído conocer. Los ojos del fey no ocultaban su anhelo, si bien intentaban penosamente esconderlo por temor a asustarla. -Yo… no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos aquí afuera. O… entramos o… me regreso a mi alcoba. La decisión es tuya.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Sarah, para ti… es muy importante que nuestra primera vez… sea en la noche de bodas?- la joven se sonrojó y descendió la mirada. ¿Entonces, esa era la expresión que antes tanto le aterraba del Rey Goblin? ¡Oh, qué niña le habría parecido!

-Bueno…, yo creo… que sería lindo, sí… Siempre soñé con…- se ruborizó más -la noche de bodas…- él le sonrió con suavidad.

-¿Mi mascota, me deseas?- Sarah tragó saliva. ¿Le decía? ¿Tenía sentido ocultarlo? "No después de anoche," se contestó a sí misma. "Ya sabe que te gusta, ¿cuán diferente es esto?."

-S-sí.- él suspiró complacido y la besó con ternura para volver a verla. ¡Habría tanto más que desearía preguntarle! Pero…, quizás, sólo quizás, sería mejor esperar.

-También yo. Mas, si tú quieres que nuestra primera vez sea en esa gloriosa noche en la que serás mi esposa, yo puedo aguardar.- le sonrió. La había esperado tanto, que un poco más no podía ser mucho; bueno, a simple vista. Sarah le correspondió agradecida. Sabía de muchachos que forzaban a sus novias manipulándolas con argumentos de no ser queridos lo suficiente o de dejarlas de no aceptar. Claro, aquí sólo faltaban días, y por otro lado, Jareth no era un muchacho.

-Gracias.- lo abrazó y él apoyó su cabeza en ella.

-Me haces mucho bien, cosa preciosa.- le susurró. Sarah cerró sus ojos. -Yo nunca te dejaré ir.- ella lo miró asombrada, ese era el antiguo Jareth que había conocido, pensó. -Sé que suena egoísta, pero, así soy yo. Y te necesito conmigo por siempre. Espero que el día de nuestra boda lo comprendas.- pareció rogar. -Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

-Yo no sé qué decir a eso. Mentiría si dijera que no hay veces que no pienso en casa, en mi familia o… en Toby.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. -¿Mira, me das permiso para entrar a tu cuarto? Hace días que he querido preguntarte algo que ya te había ofrecido, pero, tú nunca respondiste. Y…, aquí, no es el sitio más apropiado.

-¿Desde cuando pides permiso?- rió ella.

-Sí, ya sé.- sonrió incómodo. -Pero, es que ésta habitación tiene un conjuro que puso mi tío cuando Alin era soltera por lo que ningún hombre puede ingresar sin permiso de la ocupante.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio?- recordó su primer día en el dormitorio. Quizás, Conrad pudo entrar por ser hermano de la antigua ocupante. -¿Sin importar quién sea, parentescos ni nada?

-Exacto.

-¡Oh!- aclaró su garganta. Mejor no comentarlo. Si él pensaba que algo le impedía su ingreso… Allá él. -Pasa, entonces.- tomándola de la mano él la acompañó hacia el interior y observó los cambios desde la última vez que había entrado.

-Por lo visto, Alin lo decoró con énfasis para ti.

-Sí. Es muy bonito.

-Ven, sentémonos…, eh…- observó a su alrededor. La cama, el tocador. La cama.

-Aquí.- ella se acomodó en el extremo del lecho y palmeó el lugar a su lado.

-Claro.- sonrió incómodo. "Coraje, Rey Goblin." Y se ubicó a su lado con una pierna flexionada entre ellos, como para mantener una prudente distancia y la otra tocando el suelo. -Bueno…,- tomó su mano entre las suyas -a los pocos días que llegaste aquí, yo te hablé sobre traer a tu perro, Merlín, si eso te hacía feliz.

-¿Tú… lo harías? ¿En verdad me traerías a Merlín?- se deslumbró. Ella amaba a su viejo pastor inglés, había sido su más fiel compañía desde el divorcio de sus padres.

-Es lo que acabo de decir. Yo nunca tuve un perro antes, pero…

-¡Oh, Jareth!- lo abrazó tirándosele encima por lo que quedaron recostados sobre el cobertor. -¡Eso sería…- ¡MUACK! Sólo detenía su charla para besar su rostro. Jareth sólo atinaba a reír ante su ataque. -grandioso…!- ¡MUACK! -¡Gracias…,- ¡MUACK! -gracias!

-¡Si hubiera sabido…- rió -que reaccionarías así lo hubiera traído ni bien pusiste los pies aquí!

-¡Eres el mejor…- ¡MUACK! -rey del mundo…!- ¡MUACK! -¡De ambos mundos!- ¡MUACK! -¡El mejor novio…- Jareth abrió sus ojos. ¿No era un sueño? ¡MUACK! -que una chica…- ¡MUACK! -pueda desear…! ¡Mi novio…!- No, no lo era. Arrobado la abrazó más fuerte y la besó dejándola bajo su peso. Aquel gesto era desenfrenado, guiado tan sólo por su corazón y su instinto.

En un primer momento, la joven se sorprendió, mas, no podía negar que en éstos pocos días…, había sentido más cosas por el Rey Goblin que tan sólo 'fascinación' por el personaje de un libro. Y se preguntaba por qué lo había odiado tanto en un principio. ¿Importaban el resto de sus sueños teniendo éste tan real en sus brazos? La labios de Jareth ganaron su oreja que fue deliciosamente mordida; su cuello fue saboreado; sus hombros ahora descubiertos donde juguetonamente los dientes se clavaron haciéndola dar un diminuto brinco. Sarah respondió a su beso casi con el mismo apetito. Para ella su fragancia era embriagante. Él era embriagante. Sus manos se enterraban en su desparejo y delgado cabello, a medida que él iba recorriendo su piel. Sintió la enguantada mano descender de su cintura hacia su cadera y de allí a su pierna. La masculina boca avanzó un poco más allá del nacimiento de sus senos, aún cubiertos por la delgada seda, y allí se detuvo con una mezcla de suspiro y queja. Sarah deseaba que siguiera con sus caricias. Era una locura, casi podía reconocerlo, pero…, ahora, sabía que su noche de bodas no sería tan… mala como había imaginado en un principio. Al menos, no si todo era como esto.

-Sarah…,- su voz ronca pareció rogarle -échame.

-¿Q-qué?- clamó confundida y su tono debilitado por la pasión.

-Empújame, aléjame de ti o…- ¡Diablos! ¡Se suponía que debía ser sencillo! "Poco tiempo. ¡Sí, mi amigo, cómo no!," pensó con ironía. -No quiero que me malinterpretes… Te deseo con cada fibra de mi ser, mi chiquitita, pero…, si en verdad deseas esperar hasta ese día…

-Yo… Yo no… estoy tan segura, ahora.- Jareth quedó alelado. "No dijo 'sí,' ella dijo 'no estar segura;' y tú quieres que lo esté… Pero…, parecía bastante… ¡NO! ¡Deja de comportarte como un desesperado! ¡El esperar tiene sus recompensas!"

-Bueno…, justamente por eso…, será mejor que me aparte de ti.- Se sentó y suspiró con un '¡uh!' sacudiendo su cabeza. Entonces, miró a Sarah ahora sentándose algo retraída. Extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla sonriente. -Temo que de ahora en más nos resultará más difícil aguardar a la boda.

-Lo siento.- se mordió los labios.

-No te disculpes.- sujetó su barbilla para verla a los ojos. -Esto es muy bueno. ¿Te hubieras imaginado algo como lo de recién hace…, no sé, cinco días atrás?

-No. No de ésta manera.- confesó y él sonrió con maldad e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Otra vez teniendo sueños desvergonzados con el 'Rey Goblin'?- Sarah abrió la boca escandalizada.

-¡Jareth!- le pegó en el brazo, en tanto, él reía.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- se puso de pie para traerla hacia sí y besarla. -Buenas noches, cosita.- "Quisiera poder decirte cuánto te amo."

-Buenas noches, Jareth.- le sonrió con dulzura. -Yo… - se mordió los labios y descendió la mirada.

-¿Qué, mi nena? ¿Qué está mal?- cuestionó afectuosamente.

-¡Nada!- respondió con prisa. -Sólo…- lo miró a los ojos -nunca creí que… Quiero decir, desde la primera vez que vine y todo eso… Nunca… pensé que… me gustaría estar… contigo.- él no pudo ocultar su felicidad ni su armonía al oír aquellas palabras.

-Y yo…, nunca creí poder escuchar eso de tus labios.- le sonrió. -Si sólo supieras cómo haces latir a éste tonto corazón…- ésta vez fue Sarah quién sonrió al recordar la canción del Ballroom.

-En busca de nuevos sueños.- "Sigue, Sarah. 'Un amor que durara…' ¿Por qué no lo dices?" Hubo una incómoda pausa, donde ninguno de los dos se atrevía a separarse. -¿Y…, cuándo traerás a Merlin?

-Cuando lleguemos al castillo, claro.

-¡Oh! Entonces…

-Sí. Hasta ese entonces no podrás verlo. Yo…- suspiró y luego rió nerviosamente. -Mejor que me vaya o no podré cumplir mi palabra.- se apartó de ella que apretó una sonrisa y sus mejillas tomaron color.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana, Jareth.- "Mi rey." Se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzar sus labios. Tras lo cual, él desapareció con una simple sonrisa en ellos.

Jareth se dejó caer en su lecho. ¡Cielos! ¡Esa pequeña podía hacer estragos en él! Se frotó el rostro con las manos. A partir de mañana ocho interminables días, y los últimos se volverían aún más largos estando en su castillo. Aquí, el respeto que le generaba su tío y la compañía del resto le ayudaba a mantenerse en sus casillas. Pero, en Goblin City él era el rey y nadie le contradecía o le hacía ver sus faltas. No; ni bien llegaría le ordenaría a Twig estar mañana, tarde y noche con su Sarah hasta el día de la boda. Sí. Eso sumado a las miles de responsabilidades no le daría tiempo a tentarse. Sí tendrían sus momentos a solas, pero, NUNCA en un dormitorio, ni en un establo, ni en nada donde hubiera sitio dónde echarse. Al menos hasta estar casados; sonrió. ¡El mejor novio; su novio, le había llamado! ¡Ella le había confesado que le gustaba estar con él! ¿Se estaría enamorando de él? ¡Se sentía como un niño ansioso por abrir su regalo! Rió para sí. El 'estúpido Rey Goblin.'

N/A: ¡Espero les haya gustado! Sé que puede parecer raro ver a Su Excelentísima Majestad haciendo las cosas más triviales, pero, qué relajado, ¿no? Además, se merecía un descansito. Vuelvo a repetir que el link del videofic está en mi profile de esta maravillosa página y además podrán encontrar allí un nuevo fic, que se llama "Declaración de Amor," al cual ya le he agregado el segundo y último capítulo. Espero les guste. ¡Buen fin de semana!

AmaterazuHime.


	36. Un Regreso Diferente Al Planeado

CAPÍTULO 36: UN REGRESO DIFERENTE AL PLANEADO

N/A: ¡Hola, amigas! Espero que hayan pasado un buen fin de semana. ¡Vaya que tuvo éxito el capi anterior! Estoy contenta. Lain, todas nos quedamos con ganas de más, qué va. ¿Krissel, tú ya te has recuperado de la euforia? XD Jiji, con que te gusta la dupla de Conrad y Gontran, ¿eh? Son totalmente dispares, ¿no? O quizás no tanto, Gontran tiene lo suyo, al igual que Erwin. ¡Hecho, el día de la boda todas vamos al One-Eyed Chicken de parranda!

-¡Conmigo!

-¡Cielos! e.e Megumi, lo importante aquí es que él las gane, no yo, soy una mera servidora de Su Majestad. n .n' Es que… no quiero terminar siendo un goblin… : Bueno, Darkalma, estoy segura de que era eso de lo que hablabas, pero, verás, una historia, y una relación en una historia, es como la crema para el pastel, debe estar bien batida. (Sarah es la crema para Jareth y yo me debo enteramente a él para que no me convierta en goblin. n.n Así que no se asusten si algo parece no ir bien, porque a nuestro rey le gusta la crema bien a punto. Y a mí me gusta él, pero, ya ese es otro asunto que no viene al caso. ¡Ah…!) Bueno, de ser sincera, Moonlightgirl yo tampoco le hubiera dejado salir del cuarto. ¡Qué noche de bodas ni qué diablos! ¡No, no, no!ò.ó ¡Señorito, usted se queda a terminar lo que empezó! XD ¡Jaja, qué loca! Sobre Conrad, el Indomable, rebelde, (y agrego) con encanto infantil, vive para gozar a todo mundo, especialmente a Gontran, el atractivo; (agrego nuevamente) muy masculino y contrario a él.

-¿Nombraste a mi amor? ¬.¬

-¡Oh, Alin! No… Bueno… : Sí, pero, no como piensas. Él está vedado so pena de muerte. ò.ó

-¡Cierto! : )

-Bueno, simplemente gracias una vez más, chicas. (Lain; Krissel; Moonlightgirl; Darkalma; Megumi) Y recuerden, la crema, la crema… Sólo manténganse pensando en eso.

CAPÍTULO 36: UN REGRESO DIFERENTE AL PLANEADO.

Los dos días siguientes fueron los mejores. Mañanas llenas de sonrisas y miradas cómplices, tardes de juegos o paseos junto al resto por la residencia y noches de caminatas por el jardín. Ahora, podía vérselos abrazar delante de sus anfitriones; se los podía escuchar bromear entre sí y por primera vez, se los podía oír hablar sobre el venidero festejo con gran ansiedad. Alin se informaba sobre todo lo que hubiera querido saber cuando habían llegado. Entonces, se daba cuenta de que Jareth había puesto al tanto a Sarah en muy corto tiempo sobre los preparativos de los cuales no había estado enterada hasta el momento. Y también se encontraba con algunos baches en dónde él le había asegurado que eran 'sorpresa.' Sir Erwin se sentía muy feliz por su sobrino; de seguro, de ahora en más, su reino prosperaría más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y sonrió pensando que sólo le quedaba uno de sus pichones por encauzar; estudió a su primogénito discutiendo con Sir Medardo.

Finalmente, llegó la última noche allí, a la mañana siguiente partirían temprano. Los criados ya había seleccionado los atuendos que usarían durante el viaje el rey y su prometida y guardado el resto.

-¡Oh, voy a extrañarlos mucho!- clamó Alin.

-Yo también.- sonrió Sarah. -Yo… quiero agradecerles por toda su generosidad y… ayuda.

-Eres muy bienvenida, Sarah.- le sonrió Erwin. -Y, pronto serás parte de la familia, de manera oficial. Porque, por afectos, ya lo eres. Y agradecemos que no hayas huido como el resto.- bromeó.

-¡¿Por qué dice eso?! ¡Usted tiene una maravillosa familia, y un bellísimo hogar! No puedo imaginarme a alguien huyendo de todo esto o de ustedes.

-Bueno, eso es hasta que conocen a Conrad.- siseó Alin y éste le hizo un gesto despectivo. Medardo suspiró. ¡Imposible!

-Su Majestad, en verdad me alegro mucho de que usted haya encontrado a ésta magnífica mujer. Y nuevamente, les deseo todo lo mejor para ésta nueva vida que emprenderán juntos.

-Gracias, Sir Medardo.- le sonrió.

-Bueno, jóvenes.- Sir Erwin se puso de pie. -Suponiendo que hoy irán a dormir temprano no haremos más larga ésta sobremesa. Estoy seguro que querrán dar un último paseo por los jardines.- sonrió.

-Eso sería encantador.- Jareth observó a Sarah a quién se le dibujó una sonrisa. -¿My Lady?- la instó a ponerse de pie junto a él ofreciéndole su brazo. Sir Medardo se los quedó viendo complacido.

-¿Usted ve, joven Conrad? Ojala fuera la cuarta parte de caballero que es Su Majestad.- la respuesta del joven fey fue una irrespetuosa carcajada.

-¡Por las barbas que no tengo!- se mofó palmeando la mesa ante sus desconcertados compañeros. Su padre se pasó una mano por el rostro y dejando ésta sobre sus labios se lo quedó viendo. ¿Eternamente sería así? ¿Alguna vez maduraría?

-¡Sir Conrad, está hablando de Su Majestad!- le retó el pobre tutor.

-Sí, de Jareth.- afirmó despreocupadamente llevándose una manzana a la boca y mirando al resto con una satisfecha sonrisa.

-Al menos, agradezcamos que… mi hermano tuvo un heredero y que por ende, el reino no quedará en manos de él.- suspiró su padre.

-Sí, muy cierto.- concluyó Gontran.

En el jardín, Jareth y Sarah permanecían sentados en la misma hamaca en la que, hacía tres días atrás, Sarah había revelado sin querer que gustaba de Jareth para luego huir hacia el establo. Él estaba recostado sobre el brazo de la misma, un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y el otro sobre sus hombros de manera posesiva. Ella tenía apoyada su espalda en su pecho, su castaña cabeza debajo de su barbilla y en sus manos un cristal en dónde podía ver a su pequeño hermano, ahora convertido en un revoltoso chiquillo rubio. ¡Para ella sólo había pasado casi un mes, y él ya casi tenía tres años! Ciertamente, el tiempo en el Underground era muchísimo más lento.

-¿Entonces, a eso te referías?- sonrió viendo a la orbe. -¿Si él llegara a estar ante algún peligro inminente tú lo traerías al Underground?

-Así es.- él observó al niño en la esfera. -Él me gusta. Es inteligente, simpático y por cierto bien parecido. Por eso lo había nombrado mi heredero.- Sarah rió.

-Una gran muestra de humildad de tu parte.- él sonrió dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes. -¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes? ¿Por qué dejaste que pensara…?

-Porque nunca me diste oportunidad, Sarah. Tú… no querías escuchar nada de lo que yo dijera, y si lo hacías, nunca creías en mí.

-Lo siento tanto…- elevó su mirada hacia él. -Todo.- él la observó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué significa 'todo'?

-Que te estoy pidiendo disculpas aún desde lo que ocurrió en mi primer viaje. Tú… en verdad fuiste generoso y yo… era muy tonta como para comprenderlo. Y…, aún hay cosas que no comprendo, sólo que… ahora lucho contra mi terquedad, antes era contra ti.

-Tú no eres tonta. Eras… y eres demasiado joven. Y…, yo debí haberlo previsto. Pero, temo que también soy… terco. Eso será un problema a lo largo de nuestras vidas.- rió.

-¿Entonces, no te molestarás cuando yo me enoje?- tanteó divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Especialmente cuando no entienda o no crea que exista motivo para hacerlo!- volvió a reír.

-Entonces, seguiremos siendo enemigos.- combino ella.

-¡Oh, sí! Pero…,- se acercó a su oído -por las noches, mi conejita, firmaremos acuerdos de paz.- ella lo miró risueña.

-¿O tregua?

-O tregua.- besó su nariz y ella rió tontamente. En un momento, tras disfrutar la mutua compañía, ella tomó la mano que circundaba su cintura para jugar con ella. Él la observó con intriga. ¿Qué estaría pasando por esa cabecita? La presionó más contra sí y se bamboleó junto con ella. -En seis días, quince horas, tú serás mía.- Ella volteó incrédula.

-¡Algo como eso le dijiste a Toby el primer día!- él sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

-¡Jareth, yo no estaba allí, pero podía oírte!

-¿No me digas? ¡Ay!- clamó cuando ella pellizcó su brazo a través de la delgada camisa. -¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Sí, lo dije. Y…, sí, la idea era que me escucharas.

-Malvado.

-Pero, te gustaba.- sonrió ladino y ella no pudo más que reír. Y se frotó la faz con ambas manos echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Todo éste tiempo divirtiéndote a mi costa!- murmuró.

-Sí. Y todo el que sigue también.- continuó con picardía.

-Insoportable.

-Pero, encantador.

-¡Cállate!- rió aún con la cabeza en la misma pose, ya sin cubrir.

-¡Tú cállate!- se apoderó de sus labios.

Ya todo estaba dentro del carruaje, y las despedidas terminadas. Las dos muchachas se abrazaron con fuerza.

-En tan sólo días volveremos a vernos.- sonrió Alin y se separó para verla con orgullo. -Mi futura Reina.

-¡Oh, no vayas a empezar con eso! Quiero que al menos ustedes me llamen por mi nombre. Temo que me volveré loca cuando todos empiecen con eso de Su Majestad, Su Alteza. Ya bastante tengo con 'My Lady.'

-De acuerdo.- rió la fey dejándola ir hacia su prometido que la aguardaba junto a la puerta del vehículo.

-Les avisaré ni bien arribemos.- Jareth informó a su tío.

-Sí, por favor. Y tengan cuidado.

-No hay problema; aquí están mis mejores hombres.- palmeó a Scary en la espalda que aguardaba a que él ascendiera para cerrar la portezuela. -Arriba, mi chiquitita.- la ayudó a ubicarse en el interior.

-Gracias, mi… Rey Goblin.- le correspondió con una sonrisa. Él la besó veloz.

-No empieces a provocarme, conejita.- le advirtió divertido.

-¡Oye, Jareth!- Conrad exclamó en tanto corría, por lo que éste volteó a verle. -¡Espera, tengo algo para ustedes!- les dijo y le extendió un enorme frasco con miel que el monarca tomó. Sarah rió con franqueza.

-Gracias, Conrad.- masculló Jareth. -Muy lindo gesto de tu parte.

-De nada, primo.

-Por favor, Scary, ponlo en el posterior.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- el goblin de inmediato se hizo del frasco rogando para sí que al llegar no lo descubrieran los goblins más pequeños. ¡Se volvían locos por las cosas dulces y al comerlas era el caos por doquier, entraban en una hiperactividad difícil de tolerar! -Lo cubriré para que no lo vean.

-Sí, hazlo. Muy bien…, sólo…- de repente, cerró los ojos y se presionó el tabique de la nariz. Sarah lo miró preocupada. -¡Cielos! ¡No justo ahora!- desapareció.

-¡¿Jareth?!- clamó Sarah alarmada. -¡¿Jareth?!- Conrad la atajó para que no saliera del carruaje. -¡Déjame! ¡¿Dónde está Jareth?!

-Él está bien, Sarah. Tranquila.- le sonrió tratando de calmarla.

-¡¿Cómo que está bien?! ¡Desapareció y parecía estar sufriendo!

-Él ha recibido un llamado.- le explicó Erwin.

-¿Un llamado?

-Sí; alguien deseó entregarle un niño. Ése es su trabajo, Sarah.

-¿Su trabajo? Yo… creí que sólo lo hizo por Toby o… por mí.

-Ustedes dos fueron un caso especial.- Erwin sonrió comprensivo. -Pero, como Rey Goblin, debe hacerse cargo de los niños que no son deseados en el Aboveground.

-¿Por qué no me llevó con él?- se mostró dolida. Erwin se dominó para no reír. ¡Ésta juventud! Primero no se podían ni ver y luego se adoraban.

-Porque no va al castillo. Cuando alguien lo convoca, automáticamente se traslada ante dicha persona.

-¡Oh!- clamó sintiéndose algo tonta. -¿Y…, ahora qué hago?

-My Lady,- se entrometió Scary -debemos regresar al castillo. En tan sólo doce horas Su Majestad habrá resuelto el caso, y estoy seguro de que estará agradecido al verla allí sana y salva.

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella tratando de ser razonable.

-Espera, mi niña; iré contigo. Una dama no debe viajar sola. ¿Aceptas mi amparo como si fuera un padre?- le sonrió.

-Será un placer, Sir Erwin.- le correspondió.

-¿Por qué no mejor tío Erwin?- ella rió agradecida.

-De acuerdo, Tío Erwin.

-¡Gontran, hazte cargo! ¡Y tú, muchacho, más te vale que al retornar no reciba ni una sola queja! ¡¿Comprendido?!

-Sí, papi.- arrojó un beso al aire y le sonrió con desvergüenza. Gontran lo espió de reojo, en tanto, Erwin subía al carruaje.

-Ésta vez lo golpearé si no obedece.- murmuró Gontran entre dientes a su esposa, la cual rió.

Durante el viaje, Sarah pudo conocer un poco más de su futuro esposo gracias a Erwin. Lo mucho que debió haber sufrido con sus padres revoloteando alrededor sin prestarle demasiada atención salvo cuando debían hablar sobre él ante otros, como si fuera un bien más de su reino. Que cuando llegó a manos de Erwin tenía su edad y que hasta los dieciocho vivió con él para finalmente hacerse absolutamente cargo de sus deberes. Y se alegró de saber que ante cualquier cosa pudo contar con el apoyo de su tío. Se enteró también de que al poco tiempo de adquirir el poder absoluto, algunos parientes habían cuestionado sus capacidades y habían urdido un plan para derrocarlo, mas, con su tío de su lado y con los goblins ya a su favor consiguió destruir sus proyectos. Pues, nadie contaba con que el muchacho se ganaría lo que ningún monarca del reino antes, el incondicional apoyo de los goblins, pues, tal parecía, éstos ya le guardaban simpatía desde niño.

-¿Y…, antes de que fuera a vivir con usted no se hablaban?- Erwin suspiró.

-Mi hermano y yo no éramos muy… unidos. Nuestro padre lo prefería a él porque era su primogénito y por lo tanto heredero. Cuando se casó con mi madre… Sí.- sonrió ante su expresión de asombro. -Mi padre tuvo dos esposas; la abuela de Jareth falleció durante un parto prematuro. Si alguna vez llegas a quedar en cinta no hagas esfuerzos inútiles y nunca vayas a cabalgar.

-¿Entonces…, cuántos años le llevaba su hermano? Si… no me equivoco, cuando Jareth nació usted tenía trece años. Humanos, quiero decir.

-Exacto.- sonrió él. -Y todavía vivía en el castillo. Mi hermano ya era el rey. Ilhan era doce años mayor que yo; eso… no ayudó mucho a nuestra relación. Yo siempre fui el 'comedido' para él y el 'posible usurpador del trono' para todo su círculo. Nuestro padre no era mejor que él como tal. La diferencia es que yo siempre tuve una madre amorosa, demasiado delicada para… la crueldad de mi padre…- su mirada pareció entristecerse.

-¿Ella…?- su voz quitó al hombre de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, no! Ella está viva, pero, se ha vuelto muy temerosa.

-¿Él… la golpeaba?

-No. Cuando se cansó simplemente la ignoró. Esa es la mayor crueldad para alguien muy devoto a los afectos. Supongo que Ilhan no era tan malvado pese a su frialdad con su hijo, pues, amaba a su esposa y ésta a él.

-Ahora veo que ninguno de ustedes ha llevado una vida fácil.- comentó ella pensando que la suya parecía pequeña. "Trataré de compensarte, Jareth. Trataré de llenar todos esos vacíos." Suspiró. -¿Entonces, todos los Reyes Goblins se han encargado de los niños que no son queridos en el Aboveground?

-En teoría. Hubo quienes se hicieron cargo con gran dedicación, como Jareth; otros que sólo ocasionalmente, si no estaban ocupados o borrachos; y hubo quienes directamente dejaban dicha tarea a los goblins, y éstos hacían cuanto podían. No sé si habrás notado lo mucho que los goblins disfrutan de la compañía de los niños y éstos la de ellos.

-Sí.- sonrió recordando a su hermano. -Toby parecía pasarla muy bien aquí.

-Hablando de eso, Sarah…, sé que… te enfadaste con Jareth porque insinuó que quizás Toby regresaría…

-Sí, pero…, ya me explicó todo. Y…, ya le pedí disculpas.- Erwin sonrió contento. ¡Perfecto!

-Sólo deseo que siempre recuerdes que él es un buen hombre aunque a veces deba jugar o se muestre como un verdadero villano. Temo que… eso es parte de lo que le enseñé.- le volvió a sonreír como si estuviera hablando de sí mismo. -Muchas veces la corte no es el lugar más encantador, como algún día te darás cuenta. Entonces, debes mostrarte orgulloso, frío y peligroso. De ésta manera te temerán y evitarán meterse contigo y con los tuyos. Algún día verás hasta cómo mis hijos cambian ante éstas… nobles gentes. El cinismo es una buena herramienta contra ellos. Estoy seguro de que Jareth evitará hacerte rozar demasiado con ellos, pero, alguna vez deberás paliar con la situación. Entonces, recuerda nuestra charla y cómo es Jareth cuando pensabas tan mal de él.

-Lo haré. Gracias.- le agradeció.

Cuando llegaron a Goblin City, ella pudo notar el alboroto entre los goblins, por lo que Erwin le recordó que todavía no habían pasado las doce horas que se le daban al corredor del laberinto; pues, sólo a ella Jareth le concedió trece. Eso viéndolo del punto de vista antes del túnel y su gran bocota.

-Bienvenida, My Lady.- los goblins de la entrada le saludaron. -Su Alteza.

-Gracias.- respondió Sarah. -¿Dónde se encuentra Su Majestad?

-En la sala del trono, My Lady. Pero…, está ocupado.- el goblin pareció algo nervioso.

-Sí, lo sé. Alguien lo convocó y está corriendo el laberinto.

-¡Oh, Lady Sarah!- clamó Twig ni bien la vio. -¡Qué alegría!- fue hacia ella y se inclinó ante Erwin. -Su Alteza.

-Buenas tardes, Twig.- le sonrió afable.

-Buenas tardes. Por favor, vamos a su cuarto, le prepararé un baño y le asignaré un cuarto a usted, My Lord.

-Bueno, supongo que puedo quedarme hasta mañana.- convino.

-Pero…, yo quiero ver a Jareth.- se quejó Sarah, y Twig abrió sus ojos al oír cómo se había dirigido al monarca. ¿No más 'Rey Goblin.'? ¡Vaya, vaya! Rió para sus adentros.

-My Lady, con más razón sería bueno que usted se refrescara y bajara ya cambiada a verlo. En tanto, él casi habrá terminado con su tarea.

-Ella tiene razón.- recalcó Erwin estudiando al goblin que había impedido que Sarah ingresara a la sala del trono.

-Ésta bien.- suspiró rendida. -Sólo deseaba ver si se encontraba bien. Me preocupó mucho cuando desapareció.

-¡Oh, My Lady, usted es tan linda! Venga conmigo, la pondré más hermosa de lo que es para ver a Su Majestad.

-De acuerdo.

-Vayan, yo… subiré dentro de un momento. No te preocupes por mí, Twig.

-Bien, cualquier cosa, encontrará a Brisky en la cocina dirigiendo a todos como de costumbre.- se retiró con la muchacha.

-Bien.- esperó a perderlas de vista escaleras arriba y entonces, se dirigió hacia el goblin que llamó su atención. -Muy bien, ahora estamos solos. Además del niño indeseado por los del Aboveground, ¿quién más está con el rey?- el soldado observó las escaleras con temor a ser oído.

-Esa mujer, Su Alteza.

-¿Cuál mujer?- increpó intrigado.

-La Condesa Lilith.- susurró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué diablos quiere esa mujer aquí?!

-Nadie sabe. Vino aquí y prácticamente se adueñó del castillo. Todos estábamos aguardando con ansias el regreso de Su Majestad.

-¡Ya mismo iré a donde el rey! ¡Esa mujer sólo traerá problemas!

-Jareth, querido.- sonrió la mujer de extenso cabello azabache y oscuros ojos. Su vestido negro era lujurioso, parecía estar pegado a su piel marcando cada movimiento de sus músculos, por más pequeños que fueran éstos. El género era tan delgado que dejaba poco a la imaginación, y la ropa interior era tan escandalosa como toda ella. -¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

-¡Lilith, estoy en medio de mi trabajo, así que por favor, vete a tu cuarto o a dónde quieras! ¡Ya bastante tengo con verte aquí sin invitación!- espetó furioso desde su trono.

-Oh, vamos, Jareth.- sonrió seductora. -¿Acaso es así cómo me pagas por mis… antiguos servicios? Yo no soy una simple cortesana. A mí no puedes echarme a una de tus tantas propiedades como si fuera… basura.

-Lilith, por última vez te lo pido, vete antes de que te saque a la fuerza. No olvides que más allá de lo que alguna vez hubo entre nosotros, soy un rey. Y dirígete a mí como tal.

-Seguro.- dijo asomándose a la ventana viendo la muchacha saliendo del carruaje ayudada por Sir Erwin. -De hecho, he venido ha felicitarte y a desearte prosperidad y todo lo demás. Y…,- sus labios dibujaron una macabra sonrisa echando provocativamente su trasero hacia atrás para que el monarca tuviera una buena vista de éste -a ofrecerte consuelo mientras… aguardas a tu pequeña niña.- Jareth la observó gravemente. Estaba seguro de que Sarah se enfadaría ni bien supiera de la presencia de su antigua amante. Debido a su título había tenido que invitarla a la boda, como a otros tantos, pero, eso no significaba que le hubiera insinuado que necesitaba de sus servicios.

-Sarah no es ninguna pequeña niña, Lilith. Es mi prometida y me corresponde. Y no necesito ningún 'consuelo' en tanto ella esté a mi lado.

-¿Y…, por eso estás tan susceptible?- giró para verle con apasionada mirada.

-Lilith, faltan seis días para mi boda. ¿Por qué no regresas a tus oscuras tierras fuera de Labyrinth y regresas para ese entonces? Tanto mi futura esposa como yo estaremos demasiado atareados con los preparativos y demás como para… disfrutar de tu agradable compañía.- la mujer rió.

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Veo que nada ha cambiado tu sarcástico humor!- se encaminó hacia él contoneando su figura. -Eso me excita…

-¡Lady Lilith, si va a permanecer en mi castillo con éste tipo de intenciones, le recomiendo que se retire ya mismo de mi reino!- se puso de pie.

-Jareth…, no seas así. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío? ¿No entiendes que te he extrañado? ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Seis meses? Recuerdo que solías viajar mucho hacia el Aboveground; antes de esa muchachita, yo era lo que más amabas.- siguió avanzando.

-Yo nunca te amé, Lilith…- De repente, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un Erwin bastante molesto.

-Su Majestad.- saludó a su sobrino según el protocolo y miró con desprecio a la fey. -Lady Lilith, la hacía en su nuevo castillo con su nuevo… hallazgo, el Príncipe Apollon.

-Su Alteza.- Lilith le saludó también bajo las reglas. -También es un placer verlo. Y… Apollon y yo sólo somos amigos.

-¡Oh!- se hizo el sorprendido. -Las malas lenguas, entonces.

-Siempre las hay.- miró a Jareth. -Bueno…, iré a descansar un poco. De repente, está haciendo demasiado calor.

-Hay una excelente fuente con agua fría en el parque para ello, My Lady.- la fey rió ante el comentario del príncipe.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero enfriarme? Adoro quemarme.- pasó una mano por el hombro de Erwin.

-Trataré de no tomar eso literalmente.- advirtió a ésta que sólo volvió a reír para dejarlos a solas. -¡¿Qué diablos hace ésta… mujer aquí?!

-Ya estaba antes de que yo llegara.- su voz sonaba agotada. -¿Dónde está Sarah?

-En su habitación con Twig. Ésta arpía trama algo, Jareth. Estoy seguro.

-Eso me temo. Pensé que sólo tendría que lidiar con ella durante el día de la boda; no antes.

-De hecho, el día de la boda tendrás que lidiar con más de una. Yo que tú… iría preparando a Sarah. Ella no está habituada a la corte. Ella es muy…

-Inocente, lo sé. Y yo no podré estar durante todo el festejo con ella. Allí confío en que ustedes me ayuden.

-Ni lo dudes. Ahora, con respecto a la Condesa…

-No puedo echarla porque sí, tío. Ni siquiera pertenece a mi reino. Y ahora, me vengo a enterar que además anda de 'amigos' con el Príncipe Apollon.

-Bueno, siempre anda tras los hombres casaderos, ya sabes.

-Pues, no creo que le queden muchos más por intentar. ¿Apollon no tiene la edad de Conrad?

-Unos cincuenta años mayor.

-Y ella tiene setecientos setenta y uno. Apuesto a que cuando haya algún infante a punto de tomar la corona ella también irá a por él.

-Jareth, debes hablar con Sarah antes de que ésta mujer lo haga.

-Lo haré, tío. Claro que lo haré. Pero, ahora debo atender a la pequeña que me entregaron hoy. Ahora su madre está perdida con la pandilla salvaje.

-¿Con los fireys? Pobre chica.

-En verdad lo es. La bebé es producto de una violación. Quiero ver qué posibilidades hay de regresarlas a ambas con un vínculo más fuerte que el daño que ha hecho ese hombre o bien que las dos permanezcan como ciudadanas aquí. Ambas necesitan cuidado y atención.

-Entiendo. Bueno, con tu permiso, iré a cambiarme y estaré pendiente de esa… mujer.

-Gracias de nuevo, tío.

-No hay de qué. Por cierto…, no pareciste sorprendido de verme.- el monarca sonrió.

-Estaba seguro de que la acompañarías.- Erwin rió.

-Ya te estás volviendo un viejo zorro como yo.

-Pues, siempre te he prestado atención.

-No siempre.- lo sermoneó con una ceja levantada.

-De acuerdo. Siempre me aconsejaste no ser tan libertino y ahora,- suspiró rendido -estoy pagando por mis pecados. Pero…, era joven y necesitaba de ese tipo de compañías, tío.

-Jareth, yo lo sé mejor que tú. Inevitablemente, la corte influye y… especialmente en un hombre joven. Yo… me recluí a mí mismo y por ende, me he visto poco afectado, pero, recuerdo a tu padre cuando yo apenas era un niño y puedo asegurarte que por lo que he visto y oído, es inevitable caer en esas redes.

-Me alegra que me entiendas, sólo me gustaría que así también lo entienda Sarah. No veo la hora de volver a verla. Ella es mi aire, tío. ¡Y…, estos últimos días han sido los mejores de toda mi existencia!

-Soy testigo. No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que ella te comprenderá.

-Su Majestad, la muchacha ya salió del bosque.- dio aviso un goblin.

-Muy bien. Envíen a las fairies para engañarla y enviarla de regreso al comienzo.

-Sí, Su Majestad.

-Bueno, Jareth, te dejo terminar y así más pronto podré estar atento a los acontecimientos.- el soberano cabeceó en asentimiento y volvió a sentarse en el trono. En tanto, Sir Erwin desapareció.

-¡Oh, Lady Sarah; por favor, cuénteme cómo les ha ido!- suplicó Twig junto a la bañera donde Sarah Williams estaba sumergida con placidez.

-Bueno, los primeros días…, fueron… algo difíciles.- Twig suspiró descorazonada. -Mas, los que le siguieron…- Sarah sonrió feliz y el brillo volvió a la mirada de la goblin -fueron un sueño. Es como… si aún estuviera viviendo uno.- suspiró y Twig no pudo evitar unir sus manos en un aplauso de júbilo.

-¡Ay, My Lady; lo que yo recé por que ustedes dos se entendieran!- sonrió y Sarah a su vez a ella.

-Supongo que habré sido un dolor de cabeza para todos, especialmente para él.

-¡Claro que no!- rió Twig enjabonándole la cabellera. -Sólo teníamos miedo de que usted no deseara conocerlo tal cual es. Nunca en toda la historia de Labyrinth hemos tenido un rey tan generoso y amable. Claro que tiene sus días, como todos, pero, él es un gran muchacho. Todo el mundo aquí lo ha cuidado, incluso cuando se lo llevaron lejos para pasearlo de casa en casa tratando de darle lo que no tenían. En el único momento que pudimos respirar fue cuando finalmente lo designaron con el Príncipe Erwin. Él también nos frecuentaba cuando niño. Un muchacho muy dulce nuestro príncipe. Pero, él tenía a su madre, en tanto, Su Majestad siempre estaba solo. Muy solo.

-Pero, ustedes siempre estuvieron presentes.- Sarah le sonrió agradecida.

-Sí, pero, no es lo mismo. Un niño…

-Quiere a sus padres.- terminó Sarah relajada. Sí. Había tomado la decisión correcta con Toby. -Bueno. No más soledad para el Rey Goblin.- sonrió cerrando los ojos. -No mientras yo viva.- Twig cubrió sus labios abiertos para ahogar la exclamación de felicidad, en tanto, su mirada se nubló.

-Los dioses la bendigan, My Lady.- fue todo lo que pudo decir pasando una mano por sus ojos. -Usted es todo lo que nuestro Rey necesita. ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano usted se enamoraría de él!- Sarah abrió los ojos. ¿Enamorada? ¿Ella estaba… enamorada? Sonrió ante lo irónico de la idea.

-¿Yo… lo estoy?- cuestionó a la nada con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡¿Pues, por qué si no decir todas esas cosas tan bellas, My Lady?!- rió su criada ahora enjuagando su cabellera. Sarah recordó que no estaba sola y miró a Twig.

-Yo… Yo nunca lo he estado, Twig. ¿Cómo te das cuentas? ¿Cómo puedes asegurarte a ti misma de que es así?

-Bueno…, si usted está dispuesta a dar el resto de su vida para compensar a Su Majestad, debería ser más que suficiente. Es como cuando corrió el laberinto por su hermano.- vino con un toallón en sus manos y una cálida sonrisa en su faz. Sarah parecía estar algo amedrentada por la última pieza de su corazón que deseaba acomodarse en su lugar y que su cerebro aún la rebatía, por lo que Twig no agregó más nada ante su desconcertada expresión. -Bueno, My Lady, si en verdad tiene prisa para ver a Su Majestad, le aconsejo que salga de la bañera. ¿Qué vestido preferirá usted lucir?

-¡Oh…! Bueno…, yo…- se sentía como perdida.

-¿Quiere que le dé mi consejo?- la muchacha cabeceó. -Hay un amarillo limón que le asentará a usted de maravilla y… que mantendrá los ojos de Su Majestad sólo en usted.

-Eso suena bien.- sonrió cándida.

-¡Su Majestad, la muchacha está en el oubliette!- avisó una de las hadas.

-¿Cómo llegó allí? No creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para una chica que ha pasado por semejante experiencia.- se lamentó el monarca.

-¿Irá usted a verla, My Lord?

-Por supuesto que no, Scary. Lo que menos necesita esa muchacha es que vaya un hombre allí.- observó el reloj a un costado del trono. -Aún tiene casi dos horas y media. ¿Y la bebé?

-Ella ha empezado a llorar. Ya la nana no sabe qué más hacer.

-Que la traigan ante mí, de inmediato. Veré qué puedo hacer por ella.- En menos de cinco minutos, la goblin encargada de la guardería apareció con la criatura y se la entregó al soberano.

Cuando Sarah ingresó a la sala del trono, se halló con el Rey Goblin sentado en su trono sonriendo cálidamente al bebé en sus brazos, una de sus manos sostenía un cristal donde se veía a la extremadamente joven madre. Sarah sintió cierta aprehensión en una especie de 'deja vu' y en interrumpirlo. Se mordió los labios y dio un paso hacia adelante, por lo que pronto tuvo la atención del monarca.

Jareth la estudió de pies a cabeza y sonrió. No alcanzaban palabras para describirla. El amarillo hacía resaltar su cabello y el escote 'V' simplemente era sugerente y dejaba apenas cubierto los suaves hombros. Las mangas largas se ampliaban a partir de los codos cayendo con gracia, el torso se ajustaba a su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura donde la falda caía en un prolijo drapeado.

-Sarah.- le sonrió con afecto. -Ven, cosa preciosa.- La muchacha le correspondió y fue hacia él. Jareth estudió con picardía el tajo que el drapeado escondía y sólo se revelaba al moverse. Hermosa. Entonces, se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro. Cuando al fin estuvieron frente a frente, él descendió su cabeza, en tanto, ella elevó la suya, y unieron sus labios. -Luces muy bella, conejita. Te extrañé.- le confesó él aún con ambas manos ocupadas.

-Cuando desapareciste me preocupé mucho. Yo… no sabía que era así.- pareció excusarse de las veces que ella lo había convocado.

-No te preocupes. Es mi trabajo y… tiene sus recompensas.- la rodeó con el brazo cuya mano tenía el cristal. -Especialmente cuando me llamas tú.- volvió a besarla con más pasión. Sarah rió cuando la pequeña entre ellos chilló.

-¿Ocupado?- Jareth sonrió.

-Ella es Anna y ésta…- le mostró el cristal.

-¿Es su hermana?- cuestionó Sarah al ver a la morena niña de unos doce o trece años.

-No.- su voz sonó apagada. -Ella es Lucia, su madre.

-¡¿Qué?!- lo observó espantada. -¡Pero, ella es más joven que yo!

-Sí. Ella tiene trece años apenas cumplidos. Fue víctima de un abuso.- Sarah pudo advertir la pena en el tono y la mirada del fey. -Anna es la prueba.- suspiró.

-¿Y…, qué piensas hacer? Si ella está tratando de resolver tu laberinto es porque quiere a su niña.

-Lo sé. Pero, ella también es una niña. Sólo… mírala. No puedo dejarlas desamparadas y… a ese hombre sin un castigo.

-¿Ese es tu trabajo?- cuestionó curiosa.

-No siempre. Todos los niños que pisan Labyrinth son mi responsabilidad.- le sonrió afectuosamente desvaneciendo la esfera. Sarah dejó escapar una triste sonrisa.

-¿Por qué… dejaste que yo creyera que eras un villano?

-Porque esa era tu aventura. Y…, cuando quise ponerle fin a esa imagen…- exhaló un suspiro recordando lo mal que había manejado la situación. -Supongo que interpreto muy bien ese papel.- Sarah se mordió los labios y lo abrazó cuidando de no molestar a la niña. Su brazo cubierto de blanca seda rodeó su cintura.

-No del todo.- elevó su rostro para verle y él la miro divertido y con un dejo de haber sido desairado.

-¿Cómo es eso?- exigió.

-Como villano resultas ser muy generoso. Sólo que no lo supe entonces.- recostó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho.

-Hablando de generosidad…; sobre tu perro… ¿podrías aguardar a que termine con Lucia y Anna?

-Seguro. ¿Puedo ayudar?

-¿No te molestará volver a ser niñera?- inquirió divertido. Ella giró los ojos.

-Si voy a casarme con el Rey Goblin mejor que me acostumbre, ¿no es así?- él rió, mientras, ella tomaba a la ahora dormida Anna entre sus brazos.

-Y eso que todavía no has visto nada. Sólo… aguárdame aquí, debo aparecer frente a Lucia y quizás, llegue a un acuerdo con ella, si no… deberemos esperar a que se termine su tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Anna y yo te esperaremos aquí.- él volvió a darle un beso.

-Espero que Lucia no sea tan cabezadura como tú.- se mofó. Y desapareció antes de que ella pudiera replicarle.

-¡Tramposo!- se dirigió a la ventana para admirar su futuro reino.

Lucía estaba en el Ballroom, vestida con elegancia en color rosa, pero, como la niña que era. Su negro cabello contrastaba con su atuendo y su tostada piel. Sus oscuros ojos mostraban todos sus temores. Jareth pudo advertir lo incómoda que se sentía cuando algún hombre se le acercaba. Esperaba no ocasionarle el mismo efecto; ya bastante se había asustado cuando apareció para quitarle el bebé.

-Lucia.- la nombró con suavidad cuando se presentó frente a ella con una suave inclinación. -Bienvenida a mi reino.

-Por favor…- rogó. -No me haga daño…, yo… sólo quiero a mi bebé.

-Lo sé. No me temas. ¿Me concederías ésta pieza para poder hablar sobre ello?- la chica se encogió más contra la pared. Jareth suspiró. -Lucia, no voy a lastimarte ni a ti ni a Anna. Sólo quiero ayudar.

-¿Por qué?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La vida le había enseñado a que nadie era compasivo.

-Porque yo soy el Rey Goblin.- sonrió con calidez y extendió su mano hacia ella. -¿Prefieres sentarte a tomar algo?- Ella seguía desconfiada. -Lucia, mi novia me está esperando en mi castillo. Yo sólo quiero estar junto a ella y si no hablamos más larga será la espera.- La muchachita lentamente extendió su temblorosa mano hasta ubicarla sobre la enguantada del fey. Jareth fue en extremo delicado para no sobresaltarla y la guió hacia una mesa donde ordenó un café para él y una chocolatada para ella.

-¿Chocolatada, Su Majestad?- cuestionó el criado con asombro ante la citación de una bebida del Aboveground.

-Sí, chocolatada. Eh…, mejor trae dos y suspende el café.

-Como ordene, Su Alteza.- Lucia observaba incrédula. ¿Quién era éste hombre que le había parecido tan demoníaco al principio y ahora lucía como un ángel? Él resplandecía como uno.

-Lucia, yo… sé todo lo que has sufrido. También comprendo el por qué deseaste entregarme a Anna. Ahora, quiero ayudarlas y puedo hacerlo. ¿Tú quieres mucho a tu hija?

-Sí. Pero…, a veces me duele.- secó una lágrima de su infantil mejilla. Y seguidamente apareció una mano con un fino pañuelo delante de ella. -Gracias…, Su Majestad.

-No es nada.- su voz era suave y calma. -¿Entonces…, tú deseas quedarte con ella?

-Ella es mi bebé.

-Y tú aún eres una niña.- sonrió con dulzura e hizo una pausa para que el criado les sirviera su pedido y se retirara. -¿Te gustaría que alguien cuide de ambas, Lucía? ¿Alguien que te ayude a crecer y te ayude a criar a tu bebé?

-No existe nadie así.- se entristeció la chica. -A nadie le importa.

-Oye, pequeña, no me ofendas.- sermoneó sin ser demasiado grave. -Lo que yo te ofrezco es permanecer con una familia que las aceptará a ambas y velarán por ustedes. No es una adopción, pero, casi. Tú tendrás que trabajar para ellos después de recuperarte un poco, mas, te garantizo que ambas recibirán un excelente y cálido trato. Si no, es tener que separarte de Anna. Ella sería adoptada rápidamente; las mujeres de mi raza no son muy fértiles y siempre hay buenas familias en busca de niños tan pequeños. A ti no puedo ofrecerte lo mismo, debido a tu edad.

-¿Y…, si ambas vamos con ésta familia…, podré cuidarla? ¿Ella seguiría siendo mi bebé?

-Claro que sí.- sonrió.

-¿Usted… conoce bien a esas personas…? Quiero decir…, allí… nadie me haría… algo malo?

-Nunca, mi niña. Y sí, los conozco muy bien. De hecho, si vas con ellos me verás junto a mi prometida de tanto en tanto. ¿Qué decides?

-¿En ésta familia…?

-Sí. Hay hombres como yo; y también una bella dama. Y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a perjudicarte a ti o la pequeña Anna. Al contrario, las protegerán. Te doy mi palabra.- la muchacha pareció analizar concienzudamente, en tanto, Jareth bebía de su vaso con cierto asombro. Él jamás había probado semejante cosa. Nada mal.

-Si… no me gusta…

-Si no te sientes cómoda, entonces, podrás vivir en mi castillo. A Sarah le agradaría mucho.

-¿Sarah es su futura esposa?

-Sí, ella es humana como tú.- La muchachita pareció meditarlo. Ella no tenía a nadie en su mundo, y vivía prácticamente en la calle.

-Bueno…, supongo… que puedo intentar…

-¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

-Sí.- suspiró todavía algo insegura de haber hecho lo correcto.

-Hecho, entonces.- el reloj desapareció y los bailarines se convirtieron en los pequeños goblins que empezaron a reírse entre sí viéndose con pelucas y demás. Lucia observaba asombrada. ¿Todo éste tiempo habían sido esas… criaturas simpáticas aunque horripilantes? -Terminemos nuestras bebidas e iremos a por tu hija.

-¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-Con Sarah. Conocerás a la futura Reina Goblin.- sonrió con orgullo. Y se contentó con la leve sonrisa de los infantiles labios que pronto comenzaron a deleitarse con el trago.

Cuando el Rey Goblin y Lucia aparecieron en la sala del trono, Sarah no pudo evitar notar que ni Jareth ni la chica estaban abrazados. El monarca sólo tenía una mano puesta en el hombro de la jovencita. Ella recordaba que él le había asegurado que la única manera de que la tele transportara era abrazándolo fuertertemente. Apretó una sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Otro truco del Rey Goblin y ella había caído como una tonta!

-¿Me extrañaste, cosita?- le sonrió él ladino al advertir el sagaz brillo en sus ojos.

-Quizás.- fue la vengativa respuesta. Y advirtió la ansiosa mirada de Lucía sobre Anna. -Hola.- le sonrió con afabilidad. -Creo que esto es tuyo.- caminó hacia ella.

-Sí.- sonrió y abrazó a su pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Lo siento tanto, Anna! ¡Lo siento!- Sarah acarició la cabellera de la chica frente a sí. Y observó a Jareth que sonriente asentó con la cabeza.

-Todo estará bien, Lucía. No llores.

-Gracias…, Su Alteza.- respondió la muchacha.

-¿Su Alteza?- cuestionó aturdida.

-Bueno, no estaría mal que te vayas habituando.- sonrió el rey. -Pero, si no te molesta, Lucía, por ahora ella es Lady Sarah.

-Sarah.- la futura reina se apresuró a decir. -Por favor, llámame Sarah.- Jareth elevó una ceja en advertencia. -Al menos cuando estemos a solas.- agregó fastidiada.

-Bien. Gracias, Sarah. Y a usted, Su Majestad.

-Tú y tu hija son bienvenidas. Ahora, si me permites, haré que te den un cuarto para ti y para Anna. Disfruten su tiempo aquí como mis invitadas.- indicó a uno de los goblins ir por Fussy, que de inmediato apareció para atender a la madre y a su niña. Cuando estuvieron a solas, Jareth trajo a Sarah contra su cuerpo. -¿Sabes qué, mi mascota?

-¿Además de tu truco de 'sujétate fuerte o no podré tele transportarte'?- el fey rió.

-Sí, además de eso.

-No, dime.- él se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Tú, mi chiquitita, serás una magnífica Reina Goblin.- mordió su lóbulo y ella sintió un escalofrío que ahora ya no reconocía como temor.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?

-Porque hoy me lo has demostrado. Has cuidado de la niña y has consolado a su madre. Tú eres exactamente la reina que necesito a mi lado.- la miró con intensidad. -Sarah, necesito decirte algo. Te…

-No, Jareth. Yo quiero decirte algo muy importante. Yo…- se sonrojó. -Yo te a…

-¡Jareth, cariño!- - Las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a Lilith. -Estuve pensando, ¿qué tal si hacemos el amor en el jardín como la última…?- se hizo la sorprendida. Sarah observó a la fey con incredulidad y luego a su prometido. ¿De ésta forma la había extrañado? ¿Quién diablos era ésta… 'mujer'? Los ojos de Jareth bien podían ser confundidos con dagas dirigidas a la mujer mayor. -¡Oh, lo siento! No me di cuenta que estabas haciendo negocios.

-Sólo para alguien como usted el matrimonio es un negocio, Lady Lilith.- dijo cortante. -Y, creo ya haberle dicho que se dirija con el debido respeto. Espero que no olvide cuál es su lugar y cuál es el lugar de los demás.

-¡Oh, tan frío!- sonrió ella con perversión. Sarah no conseguía reaccionar. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Quién era esa 'Lilith' que le hablaba con tanta confianza y le había sugerido…? ¡Ella hablaba como si ellos…! ¡¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?! ¡Por poco y le hubiera dado algo más para jactarse! -Sólo venía a invitarle, 'Su Majestad' a pasar un momento tan agradable como de costumbre.

-¡Basta!- ordenó él; su voz con la potencia de un trueno. Y entonces, sintió a Sarah tratando de deshacerse de sus brazos con delicadeza. -Sarah, por favor, déjame explicarte.- dulcificó su tono. La chica no deseaba verlo a los ojos, tan sólo deseaba irse de allí, ahora con más ímpetu. -Sarah.- quiso obligarla a verle al advertir su mirada levemente empañada.

-¡No!- exclamó ella liberándose de su agarre.

-¡Sarah! ¡Regresa!- ella salió corriendo de la sala del trono. Él la siguió hasta los portones, donde permaneció sujetándose del recuadro viéndola ascender las escaleras. Al oír la liberada risa de Lilith, volteó hecho una furia y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Ella lo miró soberbia y provocativa. Más poderoso y fuerte que ella sin duda que lo era, pero…, lamentablemente el mundo estaba regido por los hombres y la mayoría de ellos… por ella. ¿No era irónico que eso mismo se les volviera en contra?

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Vas a golpear a una débil mujer que además ni siquiera pertenece a tu reino? Dudo que a Apollon le agrade eso, ni a tantos otros.- Jareth detuvo sus manos a centímetros de su cuello, donde sus puños se cerraron.

-¡¿Por qué?!- espetó con abominación en su mirada. -¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

-Porque es fácil y me gusta. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y porque ella no debería estar aquí.- sonrió satisfecha de tener tal poder. -Pobre Jareth.- se hizo la apenada. -La mocosa ni siquiera confía en ti y esperas que te ame. Mejor…, busca paliar tu deseo con alguien más porque… dudo que te deje tocarla… de nuevo.- desapareció del salón, mientras, su risotada se filtraba por las paredes del mismo. El Rey Goblin apretó sus dientes.

-¡Perra!- y siguió un grito de frustración. El cielo comenzó a cubrirse de oscuras nubes, iluminadas únicamente por los relámpagos. Todos los habitantes del Labyrinth huyeron a esconderse. Nunca era buena señal la furia de un rey.

Sarah corrió sin detenerse. No supo cómo llegó a su alcoba. Tampoco cómo hizo para evitar caerse por las escaleras. ¡¿Por qué?!, se cuestionaba una y otra vez. ¡¿Acaso, no sería ésta una forma de vengarse?! ¿Pero, y entonces, dónde encajaban la encantadora familia de Sir Erwin? ¿Y si ellos también habían sido engañados? ¿Y, entonces, todas esas palabras, todas esas promesas? ¿Dónde tenían cabida? ¿Dónde cabía su corazón? ¿Qué lugar tendría ella en su corazón? ¿Tenía uno? ¿Qué si sólo… era una cosa para mostrar al resto del mundo? ¿Qué si era simplemente para mostrar que después de todo, él había vencido finalmente a la Campeona de Labyrinth? ¡¿Cómo podía ella saber qué había pasado durante esas… más de ocho horas separados? ¡¿Y, por qué estaba esa maldita mujer con cuerpo de diosa pop, rock y todos los demás estilos musicales?! ¡Hasta las modelos se sentirían avergonzadas ante ella! "¡Y éstas estúpidas lágrimas que no dejan de caer!" Se pasó la mano por su rostro tratando de dominarlas, pero, su estado emocional empeoró y su llanto fue más desgarrador. Se sentía como aquella niña pequeña que había sido abandonada por su madre… Y, como aquella vez, se encontraba como ausente, echa un bollo abrazada a sus piernas. "¡Papá, papá, sácame de aquí!" Su mente recordaba las palabras dichas cuando ella se encerró en el armario para no despedirse de su madre y ellos sólo comenzaron a discutir. Ésta vez, no había gritos allá afuera, sólo sus propias lágrimas y gemidos. Sólo oscuridad y un gran dolor… Una traición más para su colección… No era justo.

-¡Papá, papá, sácame de aquí!- murmuró por lo bajo. ¡Se sentía tan desgraciadamente sola! Pero, entonces, apareció Twig que la observó preocupada y asombrada por encontrarla metida entre los vestidos.

-Venga, My Lady. Permítame ayudarla a salir de allí.

-Twig… él… Esa mujer…

-My Lady, primero salga de allí.- extendió una mano que la muchacha tomó lentamente y se dejó guiar. -Eso es, My Lady. Ahora, permítame ayudarla con su vestido. Le prepararé un baño caliente, eso la…- fue desconcertada con un abrazo y la cabeza de la joven en su pecho que se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y se largó a llorar.

-¡Yo… nunca más…! ¡Nunca más confiaré en él!- juró. -¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!- Twig correspondió el abrazo y acarició la suave cabellera.

-Sh… No diga eso, Lady Sarah. Eso no es verdad.

-¡A él no le importa! ¡Él tiene a esa… perfecta buscona cara de zorra!- Twig suspiró. Ella no le había querido advertir nada para que el mismo rey lo hiciera, por temor a cómo reaccionaría la joven y por ende, Su Majestad al enterarse de que alguien que no fuera él la hubiere puesto al tanto. Ahora no estaba segura de haber hecho bien.

-My Lady, esa mujer no es nada en comparación a usted. Esa mujer no representa nada para Su Majestad.- Sarah se apartó para verla.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Ella entró allí diciéndole si hacían el amor como la última vez! ¡En el jardín!- exclamó ante lo escandalosa que le parecía la idea.

-My Lady, con todo respeto, usted ha olvidado todo lo que Lady Brigitte le enseñó. Usted ha dejado que esa… malvada fey viera cuánto mal podía hacerle a Su Majestad y a usted.

-¡Pero…!

-Lady Sarah, mi futura reina;- le tomó las manos entre las suyas -ésta no será la primera ni la última mujer que tratará interferir en la felicidad de su matrimonio, o de su reino. Y tampoco faltarán hombres con el mismo objetivo. No puede dejarse vencer, My Lady. Usted es la única que resolvió el laberinto, usted es la Campeona de todo Labyrinth. Si usted es débil, el reino también. Si usted es débil, ¿quién nos protegerá? ¿Quién… cuidara de Su Majestad mientras sus agotadas fuerzas se restablezcan?

-¡No puedo, Twig! ¡¿No entiendes que no puedo?! ¡Él me engañó!

-Él no lo hizo.- cabeceó con tristeza. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en él? -¿Acaso él reconoció que sí? ¿O usted lo vio con sus propios ojos?

-¡Ella lo llama por su nombre y le dice 'cariño'!- espetó testaruda. -¡¿Qué más necesito?!- Twig soltó sus manos y se enderezó.

-¿My Lady, le permitió explicarle? ¿Se permitió oírle?- cuestionó con distancia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No iba a quedarme allí, mientras ellos…!

-¿Ellos estaban juntos y usted llegó?- indagó con la misma postura.

-¡No! ¡Yo estaba con él, y ella entró diciendo eso y…!

-Y usted dejó su mejor bocado a manos de una devastadora. ¿Es de ésta forma que piensa regir nuestro reino, My Lady? ¿Huir ante la menor oportunidad?- Sarah quedó sin palabras. -Si es así, My Lady, le aconsejo que piense seriamente en decirle al rey que ya no le importa nada y que será mejor que suspenda la boda; que no importa el balance de los dos mundos. Puedo asegurarle que es preferible eso a tener que servir a una reina que se deja vencer por una meretriz que todo lo que desea es la oportunidad de ejercer su dominio sobre un rey caído.

-¡Él no está caído!- protestó ella. La Goblin, en su imparcialidad la miró fijamente.

-Eso, Lady Sarah, depende de usted. Ahora bien, ¿se meterá de nuevo allí a lamentarse toda la noche o se recompondrá y se preparará para una gran guerra?

-¿Una… guerra?- indagó espantada.

-Sí. El enemigo está en casa, My Lady. ¿La dejaremos hacer lo que quiera y que avance sobre nuestras pertenencias o la detendremos el tiempo suficiente como para darle un puntapié que la regrese a donde pertenece? Le recuerdo, My Lady, que es usted quien está ocupando el cuarto de la reina y la única con disposición de ir y venir a la alcoba del rey a su antojo. Ahora, si está decidida a presentar armas, por favor, asómese a la ventana.- Sarah se incorporó lentamente y caminó lánguida hacia la abertura que llevaba al balcón. La tormenta era amenazante, transmitía una mezcla de ira y de pena, frustración y temor.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó con el hermoso cielo despejado…?- cuestionó pasmada por lo que aquel clima le provocaba.

-En Labyrinth, el clima es afectado por las emociones de quien lo rige. Es… casi como ver en el alma del rey, My Lady.- su voz fue más suave. De las mejillas de Sarah escaparon unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué él se sentía así? ¿Acaso no era ella la injuriada? -Lady Sarah, Su Majestad la necesita. Él no quiere a ninguna otra a su lado. Ésta mujer ha venido antes que él. Él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba aquí hasta que arribó. Y no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar con ella con la joven Lucía y su niña. ¿Por qué duda tanto, My Lady? ¿Dónde está eso de que Su Majestad no estará solo mientras usted viva? ¿Dónde está esa valiente muchacha?

-Yo… no puedo enfrentarlo ahora, Twig… Yo… necesito ordenar todo esto.

-¿Y…, lo dejará así?- señaló la tormenta afuera. -¿Dándole más júbilo a esa ponzoñosa?

-¿No entiendes que no puedo verlo ahora mismo; que me siento destruida? ¿Cómo puedo hacer algo así?

-¿Qué tal una carta? Yo se la entregaré personalmente, My Lady.- le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Una carta? Pero… ¿qué le digo?

-Dígale cómo se siente en éste momento, exprésele lo mismo que me está diciendo a mí. -Sarah aspiró el aire de la tormenta, había poder en ella, magia, y ella podía absorberlo, sentirlo. Una ráfaga se dirigió hacia ella como exigiéndole explicaciones. Ella cerró los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Yo… intentaré escribir algo. Pero…, eso no significa que todo esté bien. Esa mujer está, esa mujer existe y… no es tan fácil como quieres hacer parecer.- dijo porfiada.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la Goblin. -¡Usted tiene que escribir una carta para calmar una tormenta y yo tendré que lidiar con un monarca malhumorado! ¡¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?!- La mortal suspiró una vez más. A veces, no sabía si era mejor lidiar con los goblins o con el rey.


	37. Cartas Y Contiendas

CAPÍTULO 37: CARTAS Y CONTIENDAS

¡Hola, qué tal! ¡Wow, ya el 37! Cada vez falta menos (7 para ser exactos). Bueno, de decirles que estoy feliz de cómo va evolucionando la historia. Lucia se ganó un lugarcito en esta historia y apenas es su primera aparición. Temía mucho por este personaje, ya que reflejaba más realidad (y una triste) que cualquiera de los otros. No así Lilith, a la cual todas estamos pensando en darle una buena sacudida y dejarla calva. ¡Cómo se atreve a venir a fastidiar a nuestros protagonistas! Twig al rescate, como de costumbre, dando el apoyo y la guía a nuestra aún insegura Sarah. Pero, ya verán cómo sigue este embrollo. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, Krissel, lo de la idea con la miel…, sólo espero que no lo llegue a leer Conrad, a ver si se le da por tomarlo como costumbre o se le ocurre hacérselo a buen Gontran. n.n

Gracias Krissel y Moonlightgirl. No sé si alguien más envió review, si es así y no llegó, gracias también. ; )

Ahora, tienen he hecho un pequeño fic basado en un nuevo videofic que hice. Jeje. Qué trabalenguas. Bueno, la cuestión es que hallarán a ambos en mi profile. ¡Gracias! Y por cierto, para quienes les guste cómo escribo, dentro de poco (no sé cuando con exactitud, pero, les dejaré saber.) publicaré en : D Yep! ¡Por fin mis historias 100 mías!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece. En cuanto al resto, cualquier similitud es mera casualidad. No conozco a nadie con el nombre de Lucia, o Anna ni tampoco a nadie a quien le haya pasado semejante calamidad. Tampoco a nadie que se llame Lilith. (Sólo por si acaso.) XD

CAPÍTULO 37: CARTAS Y CONTIENDAS.

Su Majestad estaba sentado en el trono con la cabeza inclinada sobre su mano, la cual cubría sus ojos. La sala estaba a oscuras y vacía excepto por su único ocupante. En su mano, bailaba distraídamente un cristal. Twig se asomó lentamente y avanzó de igual manera salvaguardando cierta distancia.

-¿Su Majestad?- llamó con suavidad. Nada. Entonces, aclaró su garganta. -Su Majestad.- su tono fue más firme y el par de ojos bicolor se posó con rudeza sobre ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Twig? Ya he dado aviso de que no tomaré el té ésta tarde.

-Oh. No es eso, Su Majestad, yo… le traje un mensaje de parte de Lady Sarah.- extendió su mano con el pergamino. Él desde su sitio estudió el rollo con cierta desconfianza.

-¿Qué dice?

-¿Cómo saberlo, Su Majestad? Ella lo escribió, yo sólo lo traigo.

-Déjalo allí.- clamó señalando un costado del trono. Twig lo miró desconcertada.

-Pero…, My Lord…

-¡¿Qué?!- protestó enfadado. -¡Ella no confía en mí, entonces, por qué tengo que atender algo suyo apenas lo traigan! ¡Ni siquiera vino a pedirme disculpas o a pedirme explicaciones y ahora se supone que debo ir corriendo a ella!

-Su Alteza, ella está muy triste… Ella es muy joven, y esa mujer ha sabido cómo dañar… a ambos.- Jareth se puso de pie.

-¡Pero, fue Sarah quién me abandonó aquí, no al revés! ¡Es la segunda vez que me hace esto!- arrojó la esfera contra la pared contraria a Twig. Afuera un nuevo trueno estalló furioso. La Goblin se sobresaltó, mas, era conocido por todos cómo el monarca descargaba su ira lanzando aquellos cristales. -¡Yo soy un rey! ¡El Rey Goblin! ¡¿Qué se ha creído?!- Twig se enderezó como ofendida.

-Quizás, si usted leyera esto podría saberlo.- su voz era propiamente la de una madre enfadada con sus caprichosos niños. -Pero, si usted prefiere que se quede allí en el suelo, llenándose de mugre y quién sabe qué más con esos pequeños goblins alrededor…- se dirigió hacia el trono y dejó el rollo. -Con su permiso, My Lord.- se retiró sin esperar respuesta ante el aún enojado, pero, extrañado monarca ante la actitud de la goblin. Aunque sí sabía que era una mujer de firme carácter cuando se lo proponía.

Jareth la vio alejarse. Al fin, ya solo, dirigió su mirada al pergamino junto a su trono. Intentó calmarse y suspiró. Entonces, lo tomó y se sentó en el sitial donde lo desenrolló. "Bueno, por lo menos me puso 'querido'" Se relajó un poco y lo mismo hizo el cielo.

"Querido Jareth:

No sé exactamente qué decirte… Sólo que ahora no puedo verte…, ahora no quiero verte."

-¡¿Cómo que no quieres verme?!- se molestó y siguió leyendo.

"Sé que tenemos que hablar; sé que, quizás, debí haber escuchado lo que ibas a decirme. Quizás, pienses que soy infantil, y quizás tengas razón."

-¡Sí, deberías haberme escuchado y sí, a veces eres muy infantil y sólo por ser cabezadura!

"Yo no sé cómo comportarme, yo no sé cómo lucir tan….. bueno….. sexy como ella."

-¡¿Cómo ella?! ¡¿Quién demonios quiere que seas como ella?! ¡Por todos los dioses, me vuelves loco y aún piensas que alguien más podría superar eso!

"Ahora, mi mente tiene miles de preguntas sin respuestas y aunque me dijeras que las contestarás todas, no es éste el momento en que quiero descubrirlas, porque en éste instante no te creería."

-¿Cuando me creíste, me pregunto?- suspiró. -¿Y qué tan culpable soy yo?- la lluvia torrencial se convirtió en una fina llovizna.

"Ahora por mi cabeza existe la duda de si esto no es una venganza, y entonces, aparecen todos esos momentos que jamás creí que viviría, ni aquí ni el Aboveground. Y aparece tu familia y aquel día en el lago y los que siguieron y momentos en su tiempo malinterpretados que ahora puedo ver claramente."

-¡¿Y, entonces, cuál es el problema?!- se exasperó.

"Pero, me pregunto, ¿habrá sido real? Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes. Me gustaría solucionar esto antes de la boda, pero, necesito tiempo. Por favor, es todo lo que te pido ésta vez; tiempo. Sarah."

-¡¿Tiempo?! ¡¿Para qué rayos quieres tiempo?! ¡Tenemos menos de seis días y tú quieres tiempo! ¡Y fue y es muy real!- exclamó poniéndose de pie yendo con decisión hacia la salida. -¡MUY real!- estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando un brazo desde el exterior se lo impidió.

-¿Dónde vas?- protestó Erwin que ya estaba al tanto de la situación gracias a la tormenta, aún sin los detalles.

-¡A hablar con Sarah! ¡Ella necesita tiempo, yo necesito que me escuche!- siguió hacia las escaleras con su tío detrás.

-¡Jareth, en ese estado no conseguirás nada! ¡Y ella también debe estar de malas!- decía siguiendo la estela del veloz paso del rey.

-¡Ella va a escucharme así tenga que amarrarla y mantenerla colgando sobre el pantano!- continuó su carrera. -¡Estoy cansado de tener que estar explicando que no estoy jugando, que no hay trucos, que no es una venganza! ¡Y a la primera oportunidad, me lanza todo eso en la cara!- alcanzó el pasillo con gran velocidad.

-¡Jareth, entra en razón! ¡Si te pidió un tiempo es porque necesita aclarar sus sentimientos!- lo sujetó nuevamente deteniendo su paso. -¡Ella tiene toda la razón de estar enfadada! ¡Esa mujer seguramente la ha provocado y que esa mujer esté aquí se debe a ti y no a ella!

-¡Yo reconozco mi culpa, pero, no dejaré que ella se aparte de mí de ésta ni de ninguna otra manera! ¡Si por cada una que venga va a hacerme esto…!- clamó frustrado. -¡¿Qué puedo esperar en el futuro?! ¡Ella no me cree porque no me quiere creer, no por otra cosa! ¡Y, con respecto a esa arpía la mataré si sigue molestando, así tenga que enfrentar luego una guerra!- retomó su sendero. -¡Ella podrá acostarse con medio Underground para sentirse tan protegida, pero, YO soy el REY Goblin, YO soy el fey MÁS poderoso de éste mundo! ¡Y… con respecto a Sarah…! ¡YO seré su esposo!- Erwin suspiró rendido dejando que ganara distancia.

-Ahí vamos de vuelta, como al principio.

Sarah estaba sentada frente al tocador, su cabeza recostada entre sus brazos, su vestido había sido cambiado por un camisón y una bata celeste claro. Ya no lloraba, era… la calma después de la tormenta, momento de meditación, de introspección, de… ¡PAF! ¡PLOM! La puerta se abrió y se cerró bruscamente haciéndola sobresaltar y no podía creer lo que la imagen del espejo le revelaba.

-¡¿Jareth?!- giró aturdida. ¿Qué hacía allí? Se suponía que al leer la carta él comprendería su pedido y entonces, la dejaría calmarse para hablar…

-¡Sí, el mismo!- se acercó a ella que ahora se puso de pie algo desconfiada. Él estaba enfadado, eso era obvio. ¡Pero, eso no le daba derecho a meterse allí sin su permiso y menos después de haber leído la carta!

-¿Leíste…?- él papel se presentó apretado en un puño frente a ella. Lo miró rencorosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! -¡¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?! ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes un mínimo de respeto o consideración?!

-¡¿'Por qué'?!- exclamó indignado dejándola cada vez más acorralada. -¡¿'Por qué' me preguntas?! ¡¿'Por qué'?! ¡Por qué se me da la gana! ¡Porque eres mía, éste es mi castillo y éste es mi reino! ¡¿Está claro?!- apoyó las manos a cada lado de ella sobre el tocador. Los ojos de Sarah eran incendiarios, su respiración apenas podía controlar su ira, que pronto se transmitió a su mano que por primera vez consiguió su objetivo. Ésta vez fue la mirada del fey la que se encendió, junto a la marca roja en su mejilla. -Cómo… te atreves…- recriminó él conteniéndose. Ella pareció ignorar su fiereza.

-¡Yo no soy tuya, no me importa si se te da la gana y puedes meterte tu castillo y tu reino en…- se detuvo -donde más te plazca!- Jareth entrecerró los ojos; Sarah supo que fuera lo fuera que pasara por su cabeza, era mejor tomar distancia. ¿Pero, cómo?

-Tú vas a respetarme, cosita. ¡Yo seré tu esposo y no permitiré que mi reina me insulte!- su voz fue amenazante. Ella no se amedrentó y mostró igual mirada.

-¡Entonces, búscate otra! ¡Quizás no sea demasiado trabajo hallarla 'como de costumbre en el jardín'!- refutó.

-¡Yo no quiero a esa pe…!- se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta lo que estuvo a punto de decir. -¡Yo no la quiero!

-¡¿Por qué, no está en el jardín?! ¡¿Cambió de sitio?! ¡No creo que a ella le importe mucho!

-¡Sarah, si no me escuchas jamás podremos resolver esto!

-¡¿Si no te escucho?! ¡Ja! ¡¿Qué no sabes leer, 'Rey Goblin'?! ¡¿Cuántas más vendrán a ofrecerte sus condolencias por casarte con ésta estúpida mortal?!

-¡Me importa un bledo cuántas vengan! ¡Sólo te quiero a ti y te tendré así tenga que llevarte al altar a rastras!- ella pareció fastidiarse más, él no pudo con su genio y agregó más al ver ese fuego. -¡Oh, pero, olvidé que no lo necesito, aún tengo poder sobre ti!- le sonrió ganador. -Entonces, no hay forma que puedas deshacerte de mí.

-¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Ni siquiera dije que me arrepentía! ¡Pero, ahora sí!- lo empujó para salir del encierro. -¡Ahora, vete de mi habitación! ¡Ahora mismo!- ordenó señalando la salida. Él no se inmutó.

-No.- dijo serio.

-¡Muy bien, quédate aquí, entonces! ¡Pero, te quedarás solo!- se dirigió hacia la puerta. De repente, un objeto brillante pasó junto a ella y chocó la hoja de la salida que también se iluminó ante el contacto.

-NOS quedaremos aquí.- aclaró él sentándose en la silla frente al tocador.

-¡Eres… un enfermo! ¡Yo no voy a quedarme encerrada en ningún cuarto contigo!- ofuscada fue hacia la colgadura que separaba sus habitaciones. ¡Si él pensaba quedarse allí, pues, ella se apoderaría del suyo!

-¡¿Yo soy?!- se puso de pie -¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡A cada rato tengo que estar pidiéndote por favor! ¡A cada instante debo estar probándote que no estoy jugando, que soy sincero!- fue tras ella que ya estaba en la alcoba del rey. -¡Nunca importa cuánto haga, tus expectaciones siempre son cambiantes, nunca sabes si lo quieres o si lo quieres ahora o más tarde! ¡Y…, yo sigo intentando! ¡¿Para qué, dime?! ¡Si total vas a hacer lo que se te dé la gana! ¡Te pido que me escuches y huyes, te pido que te quedes y huyes! ¡¿Hasta cuándo, Sarah?! ¡He intentado ser paciente, amable…!

-¡¿Generoso?!- agregó con sarcasmo parada de brazos cruzados a los pies del lecho.

-¡Especialmente generoso! ¡Extremadamente generoso!- caminó hacia ella. -¡Sarah, sé que ha habido más mujeres en mi vida que las que un hombre mortal podría tener, pero, ninguna de ellas me ha hecho sentir lo que siento por ti! ¡Y ninguna me hace enfadar tanto! ¡¿Es tan difícil comprender que de todas eres la única que quiero, la única que deseo conmigo por el resto de mi vida?! ¡¿Que es ésta tontería de que tú no luces sexy?!- golpeó con el dorso de su palma el papel en su otra mano. -¡¿Cómo puedes compararte con esa?! ¡¿Quieres que te demuestre aquí mismo lo apetecible y sensual que eres?!

-¡Tú no te atrevas a tocarme, 'Rey Goblin'! ¡No después de que esa…!

-¡Sarah, basta!- advirtió severo. -¡Si quieres saber qué pasó con ella, bien! ¡Haré mi confesión, pero, no habrá nada de lo cual puedas acusarme!

-¡No me interesa oírla!- dijo pertinaz.

-¡Pero, lo harás!- clamó entre dientes y tras conjurar un cristal, se lo arrojó. Sarah quedó atrapada contra uno de los fustes de la cama, en tanto, una tela la rodeaba como si fuera una serpiente.

-¡Ah! ¡Déjame en paz!- sintió como sus movimientos eran cada vez más impedidos. -¡Jareth, suéltame!

-No me obligues también a amordazarte.- amenazó con un dedo acusativo.

-¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

-¡Vamos, vamos, mi nena! Que aún no eres la reina y aún así, tú no me das órdenes.- sonrió provocativo. Sí; se dijo Sarah; sin duda, estaba con el 'Rey Goblin.' Frustrada, dejó escapar un suspiro y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados. Si lo veía más rabia le daba, así que mejor evitarlo. -Muy bien, para que comprendas mejor te hablaré en tiempos mortales.- él se sentó junto a ella. -Hace casi un año atrás, yo estaba sólo y todavía no te conocía. Y conocí a Lady Lilith en una de tantas fiestas. Yo no quería nada serio, pero, estaba solo y necesitaba de la compañía de una mujer. Fuimos amantes, pero, eso fue todo; sin sentimientos de por medio. No duró mucho, estuvimos viéndonos a los sumo unos dos meses y…, entonces, apareciste tú. De hecho, la dejé por ti. De esto ya hace seis meses.

-Yo aparecí en mucho menos de seis meses.- recalcó ella, él la observó con fijeza advirtiéndole que el tono de superioridad con él estaba de más.

-Si haces memoria, 'conejita,' hacía cinco meses que venías jugando con el 'búho' del parque. ¡Pues, entérate que aquel 'búho' hacía más de un mes que venía vigilándote!

-Pues, no esperes que te dé las gracias por fisgón.- Jareth se puso de pie frente a ella.

-¿Así que ahora soy un fisgón, mh? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Sarah?

-¡Sí! ¡Eres un fisgón! ¡Yo nunca te invité al parque, pero, allí estabas husmeando lo que no te importa!

-¡Al contrario, mi amor! ¡Sí era de mi interés, y mucho!- tomó el rostro entre sus manos. -Ahora, cuando regresé aquí para atender a Lucía y a Anna, Lilith ya estaba aquí, yo no la vi después de tres o cuatro horas y ciertamente que no tuve tiempo ni deseos de permanecer con ella. Y NUNCA HICIMOS el amor. Sí tuve sexo con ella cuando nos frecuentábamos, pero, YO NUNCA le hice el amor. Pero, a ti…- la miró con deseo detrás de su mal humor y le habló al oído. -A ti no habrá noche o día en que no te haga el amor.- Sarah sintió cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban ante sus palabras. E intentó luchar cuando él aferró su barbilla para besarla. Allí totalmente atada al pie de su lecho y él besándola con insolencia no tenía mucho por lo que quejarse. Sí; se dijo a sí misma. "Ésta es la forma en que él hace que te olvides tu enfado, si no lo detienes, entonces, se saldrá con la suya." Las enguantadas manos descendieron desde su cuello y de sus hombros hacia su cintura. No supo en qué momento él la había liberado de su atadura y la había arrastrado hacia sí sin dejar espacio alguno entre ambos. Ella no podía rodearlo con sus brazos ya que éstos estaban atrapados en su abrazo. -Yo… no quiero esperar hasta el día de la boda.- le murmuró. Sarah abrió sus ojos horrorizada. ¿Acaso le estaba insinuando que…? Comenzó a forcejear, él la presionó con más fuerza. -¡Basta! ¡Escúchame!- le exigió y ella se detuvo agotada por el esfuerzo. -Quiero que entiendas, mi Sarah, que yo te deseo más que a nada en ésta vida. Y, que si esperaré a ese día, es sólo por ti. Yo no tengo dudas con respecto a mis sentimientos, Sarah.- su voz fue más suave. -Y…, desearía que tú tampoco las tuvieras. Esa mujer es una ventajista, y tú, mi querida, eres una futura reina. Y aquí viene el pequeño problema…

-Creí que ELLA era EL problema.- comentó sarcástica.

-De hecho. El problema es que ella no pertenece a Labyrinth y que de echarla… sin buenos modos, podemos meternos en una afrenta con el reino vecino.

-¡¿Por qué?!- clamó furiosa.

-Por qué actualmente ella es la amante del príncipe Apollon, heredero del Reino de los Brownies. Y, si fuera simplemente tener que enfrentarlo de hombre a hombre, con gusto se la arrojaría en una catapulta desde aquí, pero, no puedo masacrar a mis súbditos en una guerra.- Sarah podía llegar a comprender eso, pero, ¡no podía tolerar el saber que él y 'esa' alguna vez fueron amantes!

-Muy bien.- elevó su barbilla con altivez. -Ahora está más claro, 'Rey Goblin.' Y, ya que te saliste con la tuya, ¿ahora puedo tener mi maldito tiempo para digerir todo lo ocurrido?- Jareth suspiró agotado.

-Se supone que deberías quedarte aquí y besarme y decirme que entiendes y que perdonas mis vulgaridades del pasado.

-Se supone que deberías haber respetado mis deseos, 'Rey Goblin.' Entenderlo puede llegar a ser posible; perdonarte significa ahora tener que perdonarte también ésta… invasión.- él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados, como volviendo a ser el 'Rey Goblin' otra vez. -¡Y no me mires así! ¡Me importa un cuerno lo que tú y tu mundo crean correcto! ¡Yo necesito mi tiempo y tú vas a respetarlo si quieres que no haga un escándalo frente a todos el día de la boda!- él la aferró posesivamente.

-¿Te crees que me importan los escándalos? De todas formas te casarás conmigo y eso es todo cuanto quiero. Si quieres que te lleve a la fuerza al altar bien, así será. Pero, luego, cosita, no te quejes cuando use mi poder sobre ti, antes y después de la ceremonia. Te aseguro que serás una esposa muy obediente frente a todos.- le sonrió con desparpajo, aunque en su mirada había enfado. -Y cuando alguien me pregunte cómo pasé la noche de bodas podré decir: 'Oh, bueno; ella es una esposa muy sumisa aunque sus ojos parezcan querer matarme. Es que no sabe ocultar su pasión.'- Sarah parecía un volcán.

-¡Te odio, Jareth!- logró empujarlo. -¡Y…, de ahora en más, si me caso contigo será porque no queda otra! ¡Pero, nunca, nunca podrás tener más nada de mí! ¡Y, aún si usas tu poder sobre mí como si fuera una marioneta,- repiqueteó el hombro con su dedo índice en tanto hablaba -recuerda esto: NUNCA conseguirás que yo te haga el amor!

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Serás mi esposa, el matrimonio debe consumarse y debes darme un heredero!

-¡Recuerdo perfectamente nuestro pacto, 'Rey Goblin'! ¡Y ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero, como tú con esa, yo NUNCA haré el amor contigo! ¡Y una vez que tengas a tu precioso heredero, búscate esas lujuriosas cortesanas porque nunca más volverás a tocarme un sólo cabello!- Jareth avanzó hacia ella decidido.

-¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Y, cómo, me pregunto, piensas evitarlo, mh?!- llevó sus puños a las caderas. -¡Tú serás mía y eso será para siempre! ¡Y te tendré de una manera u otra! ¡Los poderes se conformarán con un heredero, pero, yo no! ¡Y tú, como mi reina deberás contentarme, así que no te hagas ilusiones de que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente! ¡Es más! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya mismo haré que reubiquen entre mis allegados a las cortesanas, yo no las necesitaré más porque cada vez que sienta deseos tendré a mi adorable esposa para satisfacerlos, con o sin heredero!

-¡Nunca!- juró furiosa. Jareth acercó su rostro al de ella con una felina sonrisa viéndola directo a los ojos.

-¡Oh, mi mascota, temo que das mucho por sentado sobre algo que no tienes ni idea! Con gusto te mostraría lo equivocada que estás…- siseó acariciando su sien con su aliento. -Pero…, soy un caballero y cumpliré con mi palabra y… aceptaré tu desafío. Y… como dije aquella vez… creo que disfrutaré mucho nuestra noche de boda. Ahora, si prefieres comenzar nuestro juego ahora.- le sonrió atrevido.

-¿Eso es para ti todo esto, no?- espetó furiosa.

-¿Que acaso para ti no es un pacto o algo cómo eso? Entonces, yo lo llamo como se me antoja. ¿Por qué voy a ser menos que tú?

-Veo.- dijo ella aún mosqueada. -Váyase al diablo, 'Su Majestad.'- se hizo a un lado para regresar a su alcoba.

-¡Sarah, regresa aquí!- intentó detenerla, mas, la puerta que comunicaba sus habitaciones se cerró fuertemente delante de sus narices.

-¡Lady Sarah, para usted, 'Rey Goblin'!- fue la respuesta del otro lado y el sonido de un mueble que era arrastrado. -¡Y, NO venga a fastidiarme a mi habitación! ¡De ahora en más, seré la MAGNIFICA FUTURA REINA IMPARCIAL! ¡Eso significa que, mientras tanto, usted no pondrá un sólo sucio dedo suyo encima mío, 'Rey Goblin'! ¡Y, seré política y correcta delante de otros o no, 'Su Majestad'!

-¡Caprichosa cabezadura!- él golpeó los puños contra la puerta. Sarah sonrió para sí. ¡Qué lástima que la puerta se abriera para su cuarto y no al revés! Sí, claro que podía usar la magia, pero, seguro que ahora no lo haría sabiendo que si lo hiciera sólo sería para peor. -¡Esto no quedará así, 'cosita'! ¡Te advierto que estás jugando con fuego, 'chiquitita.'!

-¡No me amenace, 'My Lord'! ¡No es correcto que un… 'caballero' bravuconee a su prometida!- sintió un grito de frustración del otro lado y otro ruido contra la puerta que sonó a un cristal estallando. Eso sólo logró otra sonrisa en la muchacha que volvió a ampliarse al sentir las botas alejarse y la puerta que llevaba al pasillo cerrarse con brío.

Cuando Jareth salió de su dormitorio, pudo ver a su tío recostado sobre una de las paredes al final del pasillo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Cuando se acercó éste elevó una ceja.

-¿Y, mi terco muchacho, solucionaste algo?- Jareth lo fulminó y resopló fastidiado para continuar su camino.

-Ella será la 'Magnífica Futura Reina Imparcial.'- dijo sin verlo. -Y yo el 'Poderoso y Cruel Rey Goblin.' Otra vez.- agregó.

-Bueno, suena como a diversión para ustedes.- su voz fue irónica. Su sobrino giró para verle.

-¡No es nada divertido cuando jura no dejarme tocarle un cabello hasta que llegue el inevitable día!

-Podría haber sido peor.- se mofó Erwin.

-¡Tío, es peor! ¡Ella… juró no amarme nunca!

-Bueno, eso es… ambiguo. ¿Cómo puede estar segura de ello? ¿Tú cómo puedes estar seguro de ello? Antes de venir aquí, ambos estaban felices con la idea del matrimonio y ahora se aseguran que no se amarán bajo ningún concepto… Eso es raro.

-¡Ella me amará, tío, así sea lo último que yo haga en ésta vida!

-¡Oh, bien! Y ahora tú te dispones a obligarla a amarte. Esto se pone cada vez más interesante. ¿Es seguro dejarlos solos hasta el día previo de la boda? Quizás, sería bueno que ella regrese conmigo y la traigamos con nosotros ese día…

-¡Ella se quedará aquí; no se saldrá con la suya! ¡Yo seré su maldito 'Rey Goblin,' pero, que se abstenga a las consecuencias cuando llegue el momento!

-Jareth…

-¡No, tío! ¡No más Jareth! ¡Rey Goblin, hasta que ella desista de su tozudez!

-Seguro. Ella.- suspiró otra vez agobiado. "Me pregunto cómo es que hice para dominar a éste muchacho en el pasado. Seguramente la juventud me favoreció… O su inexperiencia."

-¿Lady Sarah?- cuestionó Twig asomándose en la habitación una vez que le dieron el permiso.

-Aquí estoy, Twig.- contestó estudiando los diferentes vestidos del guardarropa. Twig sonrió ante la actitud de la muchacha. Sacaba uno, lo observaba y lo volvía a guardar con disconformidad. -Necesito tu ayuda, Twig.

-¡Por supuesto, My Lady!- cerró la puerta y fue hacia ella con una sonrisa. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-¡Quiero que esa… 'perra' se vaya con la cola entre las piernas y que el 'poderoso y engreído Rey Goblin' aprenda que una reina tiene tanto derecho como un rey! ¡Que no soy un objeto para sus caprichos!

-¡Con gusto, My Lady!- su sonrisa fue más amplia. Claro que todo el castillo quería la derrota de esa mujerzuela. Pero, con respecto a jugar ese juego con el monarca, pensó risueña, "Es un arma de doble filo." Por supuesto que no diría nada. Si el amor también era un arma de doble filo, esperaba que éstos dos aprendieran su lección. -¿Qué anda buscando exactamente?

-No sé con seguridad…- suspiró. -Algo como aquel vestido con el que fui hacia la finca de Sir Erwin. ¡Pero, debo pensar en si esa 'fulana' se queda hasta el último día, entonces, debo reservar los mejores para más adelante!- explicó algo exasperada.

-Bueno, tenemos muchos para escoger, My Lady. Y…, si dejamos de lado las advertencias de Lady Brigitte en cuanto a los colores…

-¡Pero, yo tengo que ser la perfecta reina, Twig! ¡Especialmente delante de él!

-¿Se han declarado otro desafío?- inquirió con astucia la criada.

-Algo así.- suspiró Sarah. -Yo… le dije que no me tocaría hasta… que fuera mi esposo y… que no…- le daba vergüenza explicar las palabras exactas que había usado con él. -Bueno…, como que no lo amaría, nunca.- Recuperada la sorpresa, Twig rió por lo bajo.

-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces, comencemos por buscar los de colores 'aceptables' para una futura novia y luego con los 'no aceptables.' Para una guerra hay que estar preparados en los dos frentes, My Lady.- sonrió escarbando el armario junto con ella. Cuando al fin consiguieron lo que buscaban, Twig preparó el baño.

Sarah se relajó en la tina. "Éste es sólo el principio, Sarah Williams. Y, un desafío tan simple no es nada comparado con los enormes peligros e innumerables penurias que has atravesado para resolver el laberinto. Porque mi voluntad es fuerte como la suya y éste es mi gran reino. Sí. ¡Estúpida fey con cuerpo de cabaretera, NADIE se mete con Sarah Williams!"

Jareth fue sorprendido por una nota que recibió Brisky mientras él estaba en la tina. Su criado personal había venido, tras atender el llamado a su puerta, con una nota en la mano.

-Para usted, My Lord.- explicó el goblin.

-¿De quién es?

-De My Lady, Su Majestad.

-¿Lady Sarah?- inquirió con duda y cierto disgusto de que no fuere así.

-Con su perdón, My Lord, pero, no hay otra Lady por el momento.- Jareth sonrió cómplice a Brisky y extendió una mano fuera de la bañera, la cual recibió una toalla para secarse y luego, la carta.

"Estimado Jareth, Rey de los Goblins:

Espero que no olvide su obligación para conmigo y me escolte durante la cena de ésta noche, si es que no tiene usted ya planeada otra compañía.

Atentamente,

Lady Sarah."

En la faz de Jareth se dibujó una media sonrisa. Brisky la captó de inmediato y conociéndolo como lo hacía se acercó a él.

-¿Su Majestad?

-Pronto, Brisky, facilítame papel y pluma. Tengo una carta que contestar y una implacable reina por conquistar.

-En seguida, My Lord.- sonrió el sirviente yendo hacia la otra estancia y volviendo en pocos segundos con lo pedido. -Aquí tiene, Su Majestad.- le alcanzó todo junto con una bandeja para que pudiera apoyar sobre la tina a modo de sostén. El monarca sonrió con malicia antes de humedecer la pluma y apoyarla sobre el papel.

Minutos más tarde, Brisky alcanzó la carta a la goblin con una sonrisa divertida. Twig a su vez sonrió al ver el sello del monarca.

-De Su Majestad para Lady Sarah, Madame.- acotó con un dejo de diversión.

-Veo. Bueno, supongo que somos sus… embajadores, ¿no?

-Algo así.- rió por lo bajo. -Con su permiso, todavía debo prepararlo.

-Por supuesto. Aquí también estamos ocupadas.- cerró la puerta cuando él se retiró. -My Lady, respuesta de Su Majestad.

-Veamos qué dice.- recibió el papel y rompió el sello de cera. "Bueno, yo aún no tengo uno de esos anillos." Lo desenrolló.

"Mi querida Lady Sarah, Campeona de Labyrinth:

Puede usted estar segura de que jamás olvidaría lo que usted gusta llamar 'mi obligación' para con usted y que no me atrevería a planear otra compañía que la de su graciosa persona. Será un verdadero placer escoltarla ésta noche y todas las que siguen, de hecho, será un placer escoltarla en los siguientes desayunos, almuerzos y meriendas. También tendré el 'placer' de escoltarla hasta su alcoba con mis más fervientes anhelos de que usted se encuentre a salvo en la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes. Es grato saber que deposita su confianza en mi persona para tan delicada tarea.

Enteramente suyo,

Jareth, Rey Goblin de Labyrinth."

-Mh… ¿Twig, qué piensas?- le extendió el papel que la goblin tomó.

-Tiene usted suerte de que yo sepa leer.- sonrió y se concentró en la carta. -Bueno, tal parece que el pez no tiene problemas en morder el anzuelo, My Lady. Pero, éste no es un pez sin dientes.

-Lo sé. Es el 'Rey Goblin.'- suspiró. -Pero, yo soy la Campeona, ¿verdad? De su propio reino, así que, no hay problema. Conozco los dientes de éste pez.- Twig escondió una sonrisa.

-Supongo.- fue todo lo que dijo. -Ahora, ¿qué prefiere hacer con su pelo?

-¿Qué tal algo como un rodete y flores? No demasiado ajustado, que sea natural y… quizás, unos mechones a los lados…

-Creo que capto la idea. Se verá precioso con ese vestido. Es bastante simple, pero, suficiente como para llamar la atención de Su Majestad y competir con esa arpía.- Sarah sonrió. Sí. Twig era una gran aliada.

Pronto, su pelo estuvo listo y el vestido color salmón puesto. Era una pieza que podía considerarse entre casual y elegante; inocente y atrevida. El cuello era redondo y los hombros quedaban totalmente expuestos sin manga alguna. La pechera se unía de clavícula a clavícula con un suave drapeado vertical; la tela parecía del mismo material que su etéreo vestido color orquídea que había usado aquella noche en la que a ella se le escapó que él le atraía, en la casa de Erwin. Del reverso repetía el mismo diseño. Debajo no usaba ningún tipo de corset, por lo que levemente llegaba a insinuar su busto con candidez. Bajo éste, la tela era de un material diferente, como de seda, se ajustaba a su torso hasta las caderas, donde volvía a ampliarse. Las flores que adornaban el cabello iban del rojo al blanco acentuadas por el color de su cabello.

-¿Qué tal?- cuestionó con cierta duda ante la falta del corset o de un soutien. -¿No es… demasiado?

-My Lady, no es demasiado y, por otro lado, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.- sonrió satisfecha y fue correspondida con agradecimiento. -Y, recuerde todas las enseñanzas de Lady Brigitte, pero, tampoco olvide que usted es mejor que 'esa' y… si debe romper su… 'imparcial' imagen para demostrarle quién será la dueña de casa, hágalo. No olvide esto: ella es su enemigo; él la tierra inhóspita por conquistar.

-Lo recordaré, Twig. Deséame suerte en éste primer round.

-¿Round?- inquirió curiosa y Sarah rió.

-Mh… Quise decir batalla.- pensó que de seguro el concepto no estaba en el vocabulario de la mayoría de los habitantes del Underground.

-¡Oh, por supuesto, My Lady! Rezaré por cada una de ellas y por la guerra entera.

-Su Majestad, luce usted estupendo.- convino Brisky al ver a su señor vestido con pantalones color roble y una camisa de un rojo opaco. Guantes, botas y chaleco, en su acostumbrado negro. -Sin duda alguna Lady Sarah no podrá resistirse por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Tú crees? Esa muchacha es un rompecabezas. Mi laberinto fue resuelto por ella con facilidad, pero, ella es el laberinto que temo nunca acabaré de resolver.

-Es mujer, My Lord. Ellas nunca son sensatas, por eso es que nos vuelven locos.- el rey rió compinche.

-¿Qué pasa, mi viejo Brisky? ¿Hay una goblin dando vuelta por allí?

-Eso creo. Por eso le digo que nunca se sabe con ellas.

-Bueno, sea quién sea te deseo suerte, mi amigo.

-Muy amable, Su Majestad.- le acercó su frac que hacía juego con el pantalón ayudándole a ponérselo.

-De acuerdo.- observó el reloj. -Allí vamos.

-Suerte, My Lord- Brisky le sonrió con orgullo.

-Gracias.- dejó su habitación. -Aquí vamos, de regreso al comienzo.- suspiró antes de iniciar su marcha.

Cuando ella surgió tras la divertida mirada de Twig, Jareth apenas pudo conservar su imperturbable modo, mas, se recordó que siendo el 'Rey Goblin' podía ser también atrevido, a diferencia de la 'Futura Reina Imparcial.'

-¡Vaya, vaya, querida mía!- extendió una mano hacia ella. Sarah puso la suya encima de su palma. -Usted luce muy interesante ésta noche, My Lady.- besó su mano y al hacerlo, sus ojos fueron de los suyos hacia su pecho.- Sarah tuvo que forzarse en no sonrojarse.

-Gracias, Su Majestad. Usted también luce elegante, My Lord.- él se enderezó con una seductora sonrisa.

-Lo que sea por mi dama.- puso la delicada mano sobre su brazo. -¿Ya podemos descender, My Lady?

-Cuando usted guste, Su Majestad.

-¡Oh, sería… estupendo oír esa respuesta ante otras sugerencias mías!- le sonrió como quien hace una inocente broma. Y por un segundo pudo ver el fuego en la verde mirada. "Sí, será divertido, después de todo."

-Eso depende de qué sugerencias usted haga, Su Alteza.- fue su cortante respuesta ahora con la cabeza lo más erguida posible.

-¡Oh, mi querida, en ningún momento mi intención fue la de ofender sus… frágiles sentimientos!- dramáticamente llevó una mano a su corazón.

-¿Frágiles?- indagó ocultando su enfado, ya había olvidado lo irritante que podía llegar a ser el 'Rey Goblin.' -No sé si frágiles, Su Alteza, mas bien los debidos para alguien de mi altura.- corrigió ya a los pies de las escaleras.

-¡Seguro, seguro! Mis apologías, mi "Futura Reina 'Imparcial'"- le volvió a sonreír con una mueca. Ella lo observó con indiferencia.

-Apologías aceptadas, Su Majestad.- descendieron las escaleras con absoluta gracia, haciendo sentir orgullosos a los guardias que les aguardaban para abrirles las puertas del comedor.

-¿Entonces…, qué le parecería dar un paseo en el jardín ésta noche?- ella lo espió de reojo con desconfianza. ¿Con que quería comportarse como el 'Rey Goblin' que era, no?

-Lo pensaré.- respondió con desinterés e ingresaron al salón donde siguieron con sus refinados modos. Poco después, Sir Erwin descendió con una apocada Lucía ataviada en crema y cintas rosas.

-Mi pequeña, si no te distiendes un poco, pensarán que soy un mal hombre.- le sonrió amablemente.

-Lo siento.- se avergonzó ella.

-No te preocupes.- palmeó paternalmente su mano sobre su brazo. -Yo entiendo. Pero, es mejor que trates de ir superando éstos temores. Al menos en mi caso, puedo apostar mi vida a que son infundados.

-Gracias, Sir Erwin.- se mordió los labios y respiró intentando calmarse.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad, Lady Sarah.- saludó a la pareja que aguardaba muy solemnemente ya en sus lugares.

-Buenas noches, Sir Erwin.- respondieron ambos. El nombrado elevó las cejas risueño. Tal parecía todo el mundo entraría en el juego de 'quién mejor conoce el protocolo.'

-Veo que finalmente conociste a mi invitada.- sonrió Jareth cuando éste se sentó junto a él después de ubicar a la jovencita junto a Sarah.

-Una encantadora niña, Su Majestad. ¿Ya le ha comentado?

-Sí, pero, no le he dado indicios sobre quién hablaba. Espero que en éste corto período pueda sentirse más a gusto.- advirtió la curiosa mirada de Sarah y la temerosa de la jovencita. -¿Lucía, recuerdas la familia de la cual te había hablado para ir a vivir?

-Sí, Su Majestad.- respondió con timidez.

-Bueno, mi tío Erwin es la mayor cabeza de esa familia. Él se quedará…- lo observó como esperando una respuesta, pues, cualquiera de ellos eran bienvenidos por el tiempo que gustasen.

-Sólo hasta mañana por la tarde, Su Alteza.- le sonrió divertido sin olvidar el cortés trato.

-Hasta mañana.- concluyó el rey. -Y, espero que en ese tiempo puedas conocerle un poco mejor. Él es un gran hombre.- La chica observó a la futura reina en espera de algún indicio de confirmación. Sarah advirtió su mirada con cierta sorpresa y se obligó a sonreír.

-Lucia, Sir Erwin y toda su familia son un verdadero encanto. No hay nada a qué temer. Si… Su Majestad te ha dado la oportunidad de vivir con ellos no la desaproveches. Estoy segura de que te harán sentir tan confortable como a mí cuando llegué aquí.- ésta vez su sonrisa fue sincera y la niña le correspondió agradecida.

-Yo… tengo un bebé, Sir Erwin.- comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Estoy al tanto, pequeña. Y, no hay nadie en la familia a quién no le gusten los niños. Especialmente a mi hija. Ella y Lady Sarah son grandes amigas. ¿No es verdad?

-Sí, lo somos. Alin es una mujer estupenda, Lucia.

-Además, pequeña Lucia, será un honor cuidar tanto de ti como de tu adorable criatura. Cuando Su Majestad y Lady Sarah se casen tendrás la oportunidad de conocerles a todos.

-Eso… suena bien.- sonrió esperanzada. ¿Sería verdad que cuidarían de ellas como el rey le había prometido? -A Anna le gusta ser consentida.- sonrió nuevamente.

-Entonces, mejor que ambas se acostumbren.- le aseguró Erwin. Lucía asentó con su cabeza sin saber qué decir. En eso, las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

-¡¿Por qué nadie me fue a buscar?!- explotó. Si había algo que Lilith no toleraba era que los hombres la ignoraran. Observó con desdén a la asustada niña junto a la prometida de Jareth. El monarca simuló sorpresa para seguidamente ver a su tío.

-¿Tío, no fuiste por Lady Lilith como te sugerí?- Sir Erwin lo observó como consternado.

-¡Oh, lo siento tanto, sobrino! ¡Es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y se me olvidó!- sonrió con maldad a éste y luego miró con cara de incauto a la mujer ataviada en un furioso rojo. -Mis disculpas, My Lady.

-Claro.- dijo conteniendo su rabia y fue hacia su asiento junto a éste que la esperaba educadamente de pie para ayudarla a sentarse.

-Por favor, My Lady.- se inclinó para indicarle el asiento.

-Gracias, Sir Erwin.- dijo despectiva viendo a la futura reina con envidia. "¿Qué le ven a éstas imbéciles e imperfectas humanas? Yo soy perfecta de los pies a la cabeza. Nunca desilusioné a un hombre… Bueno, al menos con mi aspecto." Rió para sí pensando en cuántos había destruido.

-Lady Lilith,- habló Sarah para sorpresa de todos -lamento mucho éste… pequeño descuido. Debe entender que los hombres muchas veces olvidan las cortesías por asuntos de negocios y cosas así. Le aseguro que en el futuro, personalmente le buscaré quién la escolte.- su voz fue fría y política. "Hasta el oubliette más profundo."

-Muy amable, joven Sarah.- le respondió petulante. Sarah se la quedó viendo fijamente retadora.

-Lady Sarah.- le corrigió. -Más allá de la confianza que usted pueda tener con Su Majestad, no le autorizo a faltarme el respeto, Lady Lilith. Usted no es mi amiga, no es mi familiar. Entonces, diríjase a mí como Lady Sarah, hasta el día de la boda. Supongo que no es necesario aclararle cómo deberá dirigirse a mí después de ese entonces.

-Aún falta mucho para ese día…, Lady Sarah.- le respondió ella. Sarah no perdió su lugar y le sonrió con descaro.

-Así faltara un año, My Lady, mi futuro es un hecho que puede usted dar por seguro.- Hasta ahora, el resto sólo se mantuvo en petrificado silencio. Jareth tenía ganas de sonreír; no, de reírse. Ésta era su Sarah, su reina-guerrera. Y…, sentía cierto consuelo que ahora lo estuviera defendiendo como de su propiedad, porque él sabía muy bien que poco le importaba la corona. Erwin apretó sus labios y se llevó la copa de vino a la boca para ocultarse. "Sí; una magnífica Reina Goblin," analizó el fey mayor.

-Supongo que… debo desearle suerte, My Lady; ya que Jareth…

-'Su Majestad,' por favor. Hay una menor frente a nosotros, y detestaría se le peguen malos modos.- Sarah le sonrió como si fueran cómplices. Lilith tuvo que morderse la lengua para no mandarla al diablo. ¡¿Quién se creía que era ésta infame e insignificante mortal?!

-Tiene razón.- le sonrió con falsedad. -No lo había notado.- siguió con su desdén. -Quise decir, Lady Sarah, que le deseo suerte, porque… Su Majestad suele cansarse en seguida de las cosas nuevas.

-¡Oh, bueno!- sonrió ella viendo a Jareth con una rimbombante y fabricada sonrisa. -También parece cansarse pronto de las cosas viejas.- la observó triunfante. -Los hombres son cómo niños, ¿verdad, Lady Lilith? Siempre quieren lo que no tienen y… descartan lo que ya alguna vez tuvieron.- Lilith apretó los labios. Los dos feys masculinos parecían muy concentrados en sus platos y sus copas. Lucía se dedicó simplemente a intentar comer.

-Todo depende de cuánto se sepa complacerlos, My Lady.- la desafió.

-¿Complacerlos?- usó su ingenuidad a su favor. Ella sabía poco al respecto, pero, ya no era tan estúpida como para no saber a qué se refería y, en términos generales, qué era lo que ellos buscaban. "Gracias, 'Rey Goblin.'" -Bueno, parece que usted sabe mucho del tema, ¿o no? ¿Ya se ha casado?

-No ha habido hombre que no me lo haya propuesto, Lady Sarah.- sus ojos rebelaban su furia. "Salvo por algunos imbéciles, entre ellos tu rey."

-¡Qué suerte la suya! ¿Y, qué pasó, entonces? Una mujer tan… espectacular como usted, que tiene de dónde elegir, soltera aún a los… ¿Cuántos años tiene?- se disculpó haciéndose la incauta. -¡Oh, lo siento, olvidé que no se rebela ese tipo de cosas delante de los caballeros!

-Mi edad no es tema de discusión, My Lady.- Sarah apeló nuevamente a su "ingenuidad."

-¡Oh, pero, en ningún momento estábamos discutiendo, Lady Lilith! Sólo un poco de amistosa conversación entre dos damas. ¿O no?

-Sí.- fue punzante. -"Muy amistosa."- Sarah le sonrió con frescura.

-Bueno…- Jareth sonrió. -Si My Ladies han acabado su interesante charla femenina, les propongo un brindis por el maravilloso futuro que le aguarda a éste reino bajo mi gobierno y el de mi dulce prometida, Lady Sarah.- elevó su copa. Sarah le sonrió con agradecida pantomima ante sus generosas palabras. Sir Erwin no dudó en sumarse al brindis, seguido por la tímida Lucía. La última en elevar su copa fue la ex-amante del monarca, y cuando lo hizo fue con desinterés.

-Por un próspero futuro.- sonrió Erwin con participación a Sarah, la cual se sentía verdaderamente poderosa.

-Gracias, tío Erwin.- ella habló con alevosía sabiendo que a Lilith se le hincharían las venas del cuello. -Y, yo quiero brindar por mi generoso rey y asegurarle que no tomaré mi lugar a su lado tan a la ligera.- Lo enfrentó con sus cejas elevadas engreídamente. Jareth la estudió con atrevida jocosidad con su dedo índice curvado sobre sus labios. "Mi chiquitita, da las gracias a que no estás a solas conmigo…, por ahora."

-Se lo haré recordar, querida mía.- tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Para Lilith fue demasiado. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a ser tan… descarados frente a ella?! De un golpe dejó su copa sobre la mesa que sobresaltó a la mortal más joven. Cuando le prestaron atención, solamente observó con odio a Sarah y se retiró a su alcoba sin decir ni una sola palabra. ¡Esa… maldita pequeña hipócrita se las pagaría! ¡Nadie la humillaba de ésta forma! ¡Nadie!

-Bueno…,- comentó Erwin ya sin ocultar su sonrisa -obviamente Lady Lilith no tolera algo de procacidad… en otros que no sea ella.- se burló. Su sobrino todavía sostenía la mano de su prometida que miraba con malvada sonrisa el camino por el cual se había ido su competencia. Cuando sintió los labios de su majestad en su piel por segunda vez y con más efervecencia, lo observó de arriba a abajo con indignación y la quitó de inmediato. Jareth la observó confuso. ¿Que no habían disfrutado de la derrota de la mujer juntos?

-Compórtese, My Lord. Sabe que no es correcto retener la mano de una dama por tanto tiempo.- alisó la servilleta sobre su falda. "¿Con que sí, eh? Te agrado cuando ella está presente y a solas me tendrás castigado, ¿verdad? Bruja." La observó con los ojos entrecerrados, ella simplemente aparentaba no registrarlo. "Niña egocéntrica y mañosa."

Erwin cubrió sus labios con ambas manos y se dirigió a su próxima protegida con tal de distraerse en algo.

-¿Te sirvo más jugo, pequeña?- le sonrió con los labios fruncidos por su represión. ¡Pobre niña, no entendía nada!

-S-sí, gracias…- dejó de ver a la pareja para prestarle atención.

-Lo siento. No puedo evitar mi… afán.- Jareth la miró con intensidad volviendo a recostar su espalda en su asiento. Sarah únicamente inclinó su cabeza de costado con una frialdad digna de la corona. "¡Maldita sea, sólo hace que me encienda más!" Le correspondió con un cabeceo y una insincera sonrisa. "A partir de mañana cinco días," se consoló. Y el resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila pese a que se podía sentir la pequeña pugna entre ambos. En un momento, Sarah llamó con un gesto de su mano a uno de los criados y le habló al oído; la joven goblin asentó con un movimiento de cabeza y tras un cortés saludo se retiró; al regresar volvió a afirmar con la cabeza ante la disimulada mirada de la joven.

Cuando comenzaron a degustar el postre, Jareth le recordó su invitación a caminar por el jardín, esperando que aceptara. Sonrió analizando en que su bonito peinado quedaría arruinado si conseguía apoderarse de su boca como tenía pensado hacerlo.

-Será un placer, Su Majestad.- su voz fue totalmente superficial. -Tiene usted suerte que yo no tenga tutores o padres a quién pedir consentimiento.- sonrió burlonamente. Jareth supo que algo se traía entre manos, aunque no supiera qué.

Al terminar, Sir Erwin se ofreció a acompañar a Lucía hasta la habitación, la cual le agradeció como siempre y le dijo que su niña seguro ya estaba despierta, pues, la había dejado con la nana que el monarca le había designado y Erwin fue hablándole todo el camino con calidez algunas anécdotas de sus niños y consiguió hacerla sonreír y que agregara algún bocadillo sobre su Anna.

-¿My Lady?- Ya de pie, Jareth le ofreció su brazo que ella tomó con toda la dignidad del mundo. Jareth sonrió para sí. Por ahora, ella se había divertido lo suficiente, ¿no? Lo justo era que ahora comenzara a disfrutar el 'Rey Goblin.' Mas, su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar a Twig aguardando junto a la puerta y yendo hacia ellos con solemnidad. -Eh… ¿Twig?

-¿Sí, Su Majestad?

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, Su Majestad.

-¿Entonces, podrías dejarnos a solas?

-Lo siento, Su Majestad. Pero, yo soy la doncella de My Lady y tengo prohibido dejarla a solas con un hombre.- Jareth la observó incrédulo.

-¿Twig, bajo las órdenes de quién estás?- cuestionó molesto.

-De My Lord, por supuesto.

-¡Entonces, déjanos a solas! ¡No ha sido un problema antes y no tiene por qué serlo ahora!

-Su Majestad, fue usted quién me puso bajo las órdenes de Lady Sarah, My Lord. Y sus órdenes fueron que yo la complaciera en todo lo que ella exigiera.- Sarah lo observó triunfante intentando no fruncir los labios. Él la miró con venganza, aún dentro de los parámetros permitidos podía tomar su ventaja y ella no podría chillar.

-Tienes razón.- sonrió. -Hay que complacer a My Lady. Y yo lo haré gustoso por el resto de mi vida.- Sarah intentó controlar los latidos de su corazón. ¡Cielos que tanto él como esa mujerzuela querían atemorizarla con ese tipo de insinuaciones simplemente porque desconocía sobre el tema! No le importaba. Ella sería siempre la Campeona de Labyrinth y nada le amedrentaría, se dijo a sí misma.

La caminata fue primeramente muy formal al igual que la charla. Twig iba detrás de ellos con una sonrisa. Esos dos eran imposibles. ¿A quién querían engañar?

-¿Lady Sarah, me permite tomarla de la mano?- le cuestionó con una galante mueca en sus labios. La joven observó a Twig que accedió tentada.

-Por supuesto, My Lord.- y continuaron su andar de ese modo.

-Ésta noche, durante la cena, ha estado usted magnífica, My Lady.- la espió de reojo con diversión. El halago era sincero.

-Gracias. Alguien debía poner a esa mujer en su lugar. No me importa si usted quiere ir corriendo a por ella, pero, delante de mí guardará el debido respeto y distancia.

-Le prometo que aún en su ausencia ella mantendrá ambos en tanto yo esté en su presencia, querida mía.

-Le agradezco su caballerosidad.

-No puedo hacer menos por mi eventual esposa.- se detuvo para acariciar levemente su mejilla. -Quisiera besarla, My Lady.

-My Lord,- fingió una risita -falta tan poco para la ceremonia.

-Bueno…, es que siempre creí que sería mejor un pequeño adelanto antes de…- se acercó a su oído -comerte toda, 'conejita.'- Sarah abrió sus ojos. "Recuerda, es el Rey Goblin." -No quisiera que se asuste ese día…- volvió a hablar en un tono normal para luego regresar a su oído -cuando apenas te dé espacio para respirar.- "Oh-oh. Él está tentándote y probándote. ¿Qué debería hacer?"

-Su Majestad…,- está vez dejó que el sonrojo viniera naturalmente a sus mejillas -no debería ser usted tan atrevido.

-Bueno, mi chiquitita, como sabrás, yo soy el Rey de los Goblins con todo lo que eso implica.- puso tentativamente una mano en su cintura viéndola a los labios y a los ojos con provocación. -Y…, si estuviéramos solos te lo probaría.- sonrió con picardía. Sarah carraspeó y elevó su rostro jugando el mismo juego mezclado con su peligrosa candidez.

-¿Realmente?- esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Realmente.- su voz no escondía su anhelo.

-Qué pena para usted que mi chaperona me acompañe, entonces.

-Podríamos decirle que se vaya.- murmuró acercándose más a ella y suavemente apoyó sus labios sobre los tiernos de la muchacha. Sarah se repetía a sí misma que de su control dependía su triunfo como si fuera un mantra. Cuando él probó suerte pasando la punta de su lengua entre sus labios, fue empujado hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, My Lord.- tomó su falda en una inclinación, en tanto, luchaba por controlar su respiración. -Pero, ya se ha hecho muy tarde. ¿Vamos, Twig?- la nombrada abrió los ojos con divertida sorpresa, viendo a la muchacha, al rey y de nuevo a la muchacha.

-Por supuesto, My Lady. Con su permiso, Su Majestad.- comenzaron a caminar.

-¡YO NO he dado permiso a ninguna de las dos para que se marchen!- espetó molesto. Las dos quedaron tiesas donde estaban y se miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Que sucede, Su Alteza?- cuestionó Sarah sin girar para verle, en tanto, sentía los pasos acercarse a ellas. Otra vez las mujeres se vieron con cierto nerviosismo.

-Yo nunca dejaría que dos mujeres tan hermosas se fueran solas hasta sus alcobas.- sus brazos se interpusieron entre ambas.

-¡Pero…,- Twig lo miró estupefacta -Su Majestad, yo soy sólo una cri…!

-Madame, no me discuta.- puso la mano de Sarah sobre su brazo y aguardó a Twig a que la imitara. Ésta lo hizo con un suspiro y turbación, jamás había sido escoltada por Su Majestad.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sarah, él soltó a Twig para abrir la puerta y con una sonrisa le indicó que ingresara. Cuando le tocaba el turno a la muchacha, tras un giro de su muñeca la puerta se cerró ante la asombrada Twig que giró al sentir el sonido. Sarah agrandó sus verdes ojos e intentó ir hacia la misma, pero, el Rey Goblin la obligó a enfrentarlo y quedó entre él y ésta que parecía estar bajo llave. No hubo palabras, simplemente la atrapó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión forzándola a abrir sus labios. Sarah lidió contra el impulso de corresponderle, pero, en éste hecho él sabía cómo salirse con la suya. Uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura trayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. La otra mano se apoyó en el femenino rostro antes de quebrar el beso.

-Creo… que es un empate, mi mascota.- le sonrió medio satisfecho. -Pero…, el resto es todo tu triunfo.- ella lo miró combativa. -Oh, sí.- amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. -Sé que habrá más de donde vino el resto y… en cuanto a esto…- se aproximó a sus labios maliciosamente -tenlo por seguro. Buenas noches, My Lady.- tomó su mano y se la besó para comenzar a alejarse.

-¡Usted no es un caballero, My Lord!- espetó ella enfadada. Él detuvo su paso e iba a ir hacia ella cuando, de repente, la puerta, ahora libre del hechizo, se abrió y prácticamente Sarah fue arrastrada hacia adentro.

-¡Buenas noches, Su Majestad, ya se ha hecho muy tarde!- Twig le sonrió y cerró la puerta tras de sí donde se apoyó y suspiró agobiada viendo a la furiosa joven. -¡My Lady, eso estuvo cerca!

-¡Él es un atrevido!

-¡Le dije que no era un pez sin dientes! ¡¿Qué esperaba?! Cuando él se retira, es mejor que usted sepa controlarse y no alentarlo a venir por más.

-¡Pero…, él te encerró y me arrinconó allí afuera!

-¡Por supuesto que lo hizo! ¡Y ha sido bastante tolerante!- rió la goblin . -¡Lady Sarah, ese hombre tenía ganas de besarla ni bien la vio salir por esa puerta! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer después de toda ésta provocativa noche? Aunque le robe besos, él sigue manteniéndose en el límite por respetarla.

-¡Pues, debería recordar todo lo que aprendió con Sir Medardo, entonces!

-Lo recuerda.- suspiró Twig. -De no hacerlo…, créame que usted se hubiera tenido que casar el mismo día en que pisó por segunda vez el Underground.- Sarah no supo qué contestar a eso. -Y por poco me agarra un infarto en el jardín cuando nos detuvo.- Con eso, ambas empezaron a reír.

N/A: ¿Juju! ¿Han notado que estos últimos tienden a ser capítulos más largos? No me pregunten por qué, sólo salieron así solitos. XD Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y ¡nos leemos!

AmaterazuHime.


	38. La Justicia En Buenas Manos

CAPÍTULO 38: LA JUSTICIA EN BUENAS MANOS

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Dios, cómo corre el tiempo y los capítulos! Estoy como Jareth con el día de su boda, contando. A ver. ¿Lucia y Conrad? ¿Twig con Brisky? ¿Qué es esto, una rebelión en donde todo mundo debe amarse por siempre? XD Jeje. Dejemos que el destino haga lo suyo. Ahora a responder: 'zorrón,' 'otra,' y demás adjetivos y/o sustantivos que quieran darle (no me hago cargo cómo la llamen, JEJE) era un elemento esencial entre estos dos y por lo visto gustó a todos que hubiera algo de disputa por el Rey Goblin. Si bien esto hará que la parejita en cuestión vuelva a tratarse con cierto protocolo, verán que ya no es lo mismo que al principio, pues, ¡ya cuántas cosas han pasado entre ellos! Y como le aclaré a Krissel, yo nunca dije nada sobre Twig y Brisky.

-No, ese fui YO, el SUPREMO, GLORIOSO, MAGNÁNIMO, CÉLEBRE…

-¡Ya, ya! Sí, tú, Su Majestad. ¿Ahora, puedo seguir?

-Seré generoso por esta vez, continúa.

⌐ ⌐ Mejor sólo me dedico a responderles, chicas. Podría haber hecho una broma con respecto a una palabra con E-S-T-U-P…, pero, por razones de seguridad no lo hago.

V, debes ver la peli. Es preciosa, pese a su final. Jiji, y has comprendido el equilibrio de esta peculiar pareja. XD Gracias, Krissel; Megumisakura; Dogmalaley; V; Darkalma; Moonlightgirl y Cecilia, por sus reviews y constancia. Y siempre me olvido, cabeza de novia la mía aún sin serlo. Muchas gracias a Angela Scarlett que fue quien me explicó cómo funcionaba esta grandiosa página llamada fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth y sus personajes no me pertenecen, como tampoco la lírica de "Wild Is The Wind," que es de David Bowie del álbum "Station To Station."

N/A: Advertencia: este capi tiene una parte algo oscura, pero, creo que estarán de acuerdo con ella.

CAPÍTULO 38: LA JUSTICIA EN BUENAS MANOS.

Jareth estaba excitado. Sarah había entrado a su alcoba y simplemente se había sentado a su lado para acariciarlo. Las manos recorrieron su pecho desnudo y descendieron hacia sus caderas. Y allí, sin duda alguna, ella se concentró en sus genitales. ¡Se sentía tan real! Pero…, algo no encajaba. Nunca en un verdadero sueño los sentidos trabajaban; tampoco creía que Sarah se atreviera a algo tan osado y él estaba sintiendo esas manos y… le resultaban demasiado avezadas para su Sarah, por más fogosa que esta pudiera resultar… Alarmado se obligó a despertar y al sentarse confirmó sus temores. Dio un brusco golpe a la mano que lo había estado manoseando.

-¡¿Lilith, qué diablos haces aquí?!- exigió entre dientes. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a meterse a su alcoba sin invitación alguna?! ¡Y estaba desnuda, por todos los cielos! -¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-¿Tengo que explicártelo, cariño?- gateó seductora hacia él que interpuso su mano para que no avanzara más. Su voz era lo suficientemente alta sin necesidad. Jareth sospechaba cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¡Vete a tu alcoba, Lilith! ¡Ahora mismo!- ordenó y ella sólo rió abiertamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Jareth! ¡Yo terminaré lo que empecé, no como esa pequeña arrastrada tu…! ¡Ah…!- clamó cuando él se incorporó y al echar la manta ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Esto se acabó, Lilith! ¡Ya no voy a tolerarlo!- aún descalzo fue hacia la puerta que abrió de par en par. -¡Guardias!- clamó y pronto estuvieron dos de sus goblins.

-¿Sí, Su Majestad?

-¡¿Alguno de ustedes sabe cómo rayos ésta mujer ingresó aquí?!- los dos goblins se asomaron a la habitación y observaron a la fey, arrodillada en el piso y luego a su rey con ojos enormes y expresión asustadiza.

-No, Su Majestad.- contestaron a dúo. -¿Ella…?

-¡Entonces, quiten a ésta loca de mi dormitorio! ¡No es bienvenida!

-¿La llevamos a su alcoba, Su Majestad?- cuestionó uno de ellos. Jareth conjuró un cristal que arrojó a la todavía atontada Lilith, la cual pareció debilitarse ante los grilletes de hierro. Los soldados fueron hacia ella.

-Sí. Y cierren con llave. Con esas esposas puestas ya no podrá hacer maldades. Quédense haciendo guardia frente a la puerta.- conjuró otro cristal y la cubrió con un sencillo camisón y bata.

-¡Saquen sus sucias manos de mí, asquerosos bichos!- dijo con asco cuando los guardias la hicieron levantar del piso y la comenzaron a llevar hacia el exterior. Ella era mucho más alta que ellos, pero, los goblins, aún los más pequeños, tenían una fuerza sobresaliente.

-¡Y, luego lávense bien las manos!- clamó el Rey Goblin con desdén ante el desprecio hacia sus súbditos. Los goblins rieron.

Sarah se asomó al pasillo al oír todo ese escándalo. Todavía estaba algo dormida cuando advirtió a los goblins arrastrando a la tal Lilith fuera de la alcoba de Jareth. ¡¿Qué rayos haría esa mujer allí?! Se frotó los ojos tratando de asegurarse de que no era un sueño y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontró con su prometido frente a sí. No supo en qué momento la trajo hacia sí forzándola a restar su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo oyó exhalar un suspiro.

-¿Q-qué hacía ella en tu…?

-Nada del otro mundo, mi amor. Sólo intentando alejarte de mí.- cerró más su abrazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya. -Mi Sarah, cuando estemos casados…, no usemos cuartos separados. Nunca.

-¿Cuartos separados?- cuestionó extrañada, pues, para ella ese concepto no era lógico en un matrimonio. -¿Qué matrimonio acostumbraría a algo como eso?- él respiró aliviado.

-Algunos, pero, no el nuestro.- sus miradas se encontraron. Él le sonrió con afecto. -Por favor, abrázame fuerte. Mañana seguiremos con lo de 'Futura Reina Imparcial' vs 'Rey Goblin.' Promesa.- hizo un gesto sobre su pecho como los niños. Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír. Era gracioso verlo haciendo cosas como esas, y le traía a la memoria al terrible Conrad. Y algo en su voz le aseguraba que en verdad necesitaba de ese abrazo y de ella.

-De acuerdo. Pero, mañana deberás explicarme qué hacía ella contigo allí.

-No mañana.- se excusó él. -Mañana tú te pondrás en la piel de la dichosa 'Lady Imparcial' y no querrás oírme. Si quieres que te explique, será ahora.- y sin decir más, tomándola de la mano, se metió en su habitación.

-¡Jareth, no! ¡No puedes entrar aquí!- Tarde. Él ya estaba, se había sentado a los pies de la cama y ahora ambos advirtieron que ella se había asomado en ese corto camisón rosa que dejaba ver sus piernas. -¡Mañana te oiré, ahora vete!- trató de no mostrarse afectada.

-No sin explicarte. Si no quieres que te vea, usa la bata o métete bajo las mantas. Yo me quedaré aquí, te doy mi palabra de que no me acercaré más de lo necesario. No… sería prudente.

-¡Eso no me tranquiliza, Rey Goblin!

-Sarah, respira hondo y siéntate o no, pero, por favor, escucha.- dijo medio ordenando, medio suplicando. La joven resopló y de un tirón tomó la bata que él le ofrecía y se la puso cruzándosela por delante con enfado. -Bien…, estaba dormido cuando sentí que alguien me estaba tocando y…- se sonrojó levemente para el asombro de Sarah; claro que no iba a aclarar qué era lo que estaba soñando en ese momento ni con quien. -me desperté y descubrí que se trataba de ella. Entonces, le pedí que se retirara, pero, como se puso pesada, llamé a los guardias y me aseguré de que no vuelva a ingresar al cuarto de nadie más sin permiso con unos grilletes de hierro.

-¡¿Ella… te tocó?!- indagó aturdida.

-Yo estaba dormido, Sarah. En cuanto me desperté me la quité de encima.

-¡¿Estaba encima tuyo?!- clamó furiosa. ¡Si ella la hubiera visto le hubiera arrancado pelo por pelo de su bonita cabeza!

-No ella…, sus manos.- se incomodó. -¡Y no preguntes más!- le advirtió rápidamente estirando su brazo en señal de detención. -No es necesario ser tan… detallistas.

-¿Te…- descendió la mirada -agradó que ella…?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se puso de pie de inmediato. -Sarah…,- se aproximó a ella y la tomó de los hombros -no se trata de qué tanto sepa o no hacer, si no… de quién lo haga.- La joven se sonrojó y se apartó de él con su corazón agitado como un pequeño roedor.

-¡Nunca!- clamó abochornada de sus propios pensamientos. -¡Yo nunca haría algo así!- Jareth primero frunció el ceño, luego, sonrió divertido.

-Bueno, si eso dices…- suspiró. -Supongo, entonces, que yo tendré que hacer todo el trabajo. ¿Pero, no eras tú quién dijo que no tomarías tu lugar a mi lado tan a la ligera? Una reina debe complacer a su rey para que él esté feliz y contento.- le sonrió con desparpajo.

-¡Afuera!- ordenó y él se fue por la puerta interna riendo. "¡Esa sabandija desgraciada! ¡¿Por qué siempre me saca de quicio?! ¡Ya bastante con saber que esa mujerzuela se metió en su cama tratando de tomar ventaja donde yo no me atrevo! ¡Y él todavía me provoca con sus retorcidos trucos, dando vuelta mis propias palabras! ¡Canalla!." Frustrada, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama viendo pensativamente el cielo raso. -¡De ningún modo!- habló todavía enfadada consigo misma. -¡Nunca en toda mi vida! ¡Ese… pervertido, fastidioso…!- se detuvo al oír un repiqueteo en la puerta contigua. -¡Te dije que te largaras!- le recordó molesta.

-Yo estoy en mi cuarto, cosita. Pero, se me hace imposible dormir contigo hablando sola en voz alta.- respondió la voz con mofa del otro lado. -Así, que si me haces el favor de pensar en silencio…

-¡Cállate, tú…, estúpido Rey Goblin.!

-Mi nena, si estás de mal humor con gusto te ayudaré a alegrar tu noche.- dijo con toda la intención de ponerla más brava.

-¡No te atrevas a pasar por esa puerta o te arrojaré con cuanto encuentre! ¡¿Entendido?!  
-Sí, mi mascota. Sólo dejaré mi invitación abierta con respecto a cambiar tu humor y…- se mordió los labios para no reírse -también con respecto a que te sientas libre de tocar cuanto quieras.- se llevó la mano a la boca para no reír cuando la oyó gruñir. Debía aprovechar antes de que se enfriara y recordara su rol de reina.

-¡Eres… un degenerado!- espetó furiosa ahora sentada en el lecho con una de sus pantuflas en sus manos dispuesta a lanzarla ni bien viera un asomo de pálidos mechones.

-¿Por qué, mi querida?- su voz fingía inocencia. -Yo nunca dije qué debías tocar ni qué métodos iba a usar para alegrarte.- hubo una pausa para recomponerse de su hilaridad. -Creo que tienes una mente muy sumergida en dichos temas, mi chiquitita. Si hay algo en que pueda ayudar…- ¡¿Qué ella estaba obsesionada con eso?! ¡¿Eso quiso insinuar?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- clamó ya fuera de sí y se puso de pie yendo hacia la puerta que abrió de súbito. Pero, allí no había nadie. El Rey Goblin le sonrió divertido metido bajo las mantas.

-¡Sarah! ¡Qué linda sorpresa! ¿Necesitas algo?

-¡Sí!- gritó.

-Sólo pide, mi amor.

-¡Que te calles y duermas!

-Pero…, eso es lo yo que te pedí antes. Hablas muy alto, conejita; eso no se ve bien en una reina.- los ojos de Sarah se entrecerraron. No. No se dejaría llevar por su ira para golpearlo por más que tuviera ganas.

-Tiene razón, Su Majestad. Lo siento mucho. Buenas noches, 'Rey Goblin.' Y…, espero que usted no vuelva a despertarme con sus… visitas nocturnas. Al menos, pídales que hagan silencio.

-Eso no fue gracioso.- se le borró la sonrisa. Pues, no sólo Lilith podría haberse salido con la suya, también podría haber aparecido en la alcoba de Sarah con peores intenciones.

-¿Realmente? Pues, qué pena. Porque ahora mi humor está mejor. Hasta mañana, 'Rey Goblin.'

-Hasta mañana, 'Futura Reina Imparcial y Atrevida.'- le sonrió otra vez con diversión. -Mira que entrar al cuarto de tu prometido con ese aspecto.- Sarah observó su cuerpo y cerró la bata con cierta brusquedad.

-Fue… accidental.

-Me gustan tus… 'accidentes.'

-¡Vete al diablo!- se pegó media vuelta y cerró la puerta oyendo la risita del fey. Se quedó apoyada en la hoja y tras un agotado suspiro sonrió. Él la prefería a ella, después de todo.

Por la mañana, apenas despertó, Jareth llamó a Scary para dar algunas órdenes con respecto a su 'huésped' congraciada ahora con el reino de los brownies. Ella era libre de permanecer allí y salir de su habitación durante el día, pero, mantendría los grilletes y siempre tendría un guardia 'para su seguridad.' Por otro lado, debía procurar ganarle de mano con respecto a lo que pudiera decirle a su amante, así que de inmediato envió una misiva a su igual de los Brownies. No a Apollon, si no a su padre, el rey Maxance, cuestionándole si se hacía responsable de la Condesa pese a no pertenecer a su reino.

Tras vestirse en un traje celeste, camisa blanca, y chaleco azul, fue en busca de su pareja con una sonrisa en sus labios. No había nada más placentero que hacer encender esas llamas en esas verdes lagunas.

Por la noche, Sarah había puesto al tanto de lo acontecido a Twig, que indignada no daba crédito a cómo esa intrusa mujer podía ser tan atrevida.

-Eso sólo significa una cosa, My Lady.- elevó su cabeza orgullosa para verla por el espejo. -Ella debe haber estado desesperada, lo cual, es una muy buena señal.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Estoy segura! Y, fue una excelente prueba para nuestro soberano, ¿no lo cree?- la observó con complicidad con las manos sobre sus hombros. -Otros podrían haber sucumbido ante el fácil obsequio.

-Sí,- sonrió Sarah -supongo que debo darle crédito por eso. ¡Pero, es insoportable! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a insinuar que yo sólo pienso en… en…?! ¡Bueno, en eso con él!

-¿No es así?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Si fuera así…!- se sonrojó y aminoró su voz, ahora más similar a su 'noble personaje.' -Si fuera así me iría a dormir contigo.- La goblin rió con franqueza.

-¡My Lady, no tiene usted tanto que temer! Él es un buen hombre y… por lo que tengo oído también es un buen aman…

-¡Por favor, Twig, no me pongas más nerviosa!- giró para ver a la risueña mujer.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡No diré más!- prometió divertida terminando de cerrar la espalda del vestido de un suave tinte gris al cual los brillantes adornos azules le otorgaban jovialidad. Su oscuro cabello caía libre salvo por la hebilla de plata que imitaba a una rosa con tallo en uno de sus costados, tal como en su primer viaje aquí. Sarah se miró, era la misma, pero…, no. Extraño. No. Sonrió pensando en Labyrinth. "Todo es posible y nada es lo que parece ser." -My Lady, Su Majestad ya está aquí.- Sarah sonrió con maldad y soberbia.

-Que aguarde.- Twig rió por lo bajo y fue a dar su mensaje.

-Ella todavía no está lista, My Lord.- excusó la goblin ante la sagaz mirada del monarca.

-¿De veras? Bueno, entonces, tendré que esperarla hasta que esté lista. O…, quizás,- habló en voz alta por encima de la cabeza de Twig -debería prestar mi ayuda para que esté a horario.

-Usted se oye muy impaciente, Su Majestad.- fue la respuesta en el interior de la alcoba; Sarah sentada en su tocador repiqueteaba satisfecha sus dedos en la barbilla. -No acabo de decidir qué zarcillos usar. ¡Twig, te necesito!

-Ex-excúseme, Su Majestad.- la mujer se forzó en no reír y cerró la puerta tras de sí. -¡Oh, My Lady, usted es muy mala!- comentó divertida.

-No lo soy. Yo soy la Futura Reina Goblin y debo estar a la par de mi prometido, ¿o no?

-Absolutamente.- rió por lo bajo la mujer para no ser oída por su rey. -Ahora… ¿ya está lista?

-Mh…- fingió pensar. -Creo que sí.- la observó con complicidad y ambas rieron.

-Tarde como siempre, My Lady.- dijo cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse. -Temo que esa mala costum…- calló al ver la imagen frente a él. Sarah trató de ignorar el recorrido de sus ojos. La parte superior era un canesú de encaje que conformaba el cuello alto e insinuaba con el debido recato de una futura reina, ya que apenas podía llegar a verse el nacimiento de su pecho. El torso era un corset y la falda iba estrechándose desde las caderas hasta los tobillos donde dejaba ver sus azules zapatos. Alrededor de la cintura, un gran moño del mismo color atado a sus espaldas sujetando una especie de media falda también de encaje que sobresalía detrás de sus caderas, cubriendo en parte su redondez y dejando lucir el amplio tajo de la falda el cual le permitiría caminar. Él no recordaba haber ordenado ese vestido, pero…, por cierto que le complacía verlo en ella.

-¿Decía, Su Majestad?- cuestionó con fingida frialdad.

-Que bien vale la pena esperar si todas las mañanas usted va a lucir tan… espectacularmente hermosa.- le sonrió con picardía. -Aunque…, yo corregiría ciertos detalles de su atuendo.- la observó con desfachatez.

-No veo por qué.- se hizo la desinteresada. -A mí me gusta tal cual está.

-A mí también, Lady Sarah. ¿Vamos?- le extendió su brazo con una sonrisa extremadamente cortés y avanzaron por el pasillo.

-¿Se le perdió algo, My Lord?- Sarah le cuestionó con aristocrático desdén cuando advirtió que éste echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de ver el posterior de su atuendo.

-No, de hecho.- le sonrió atrevido. -Pero, me encantaría que usted perdiera ese maldito moño junto con el encaje.

-¡Qué lástima!- le respondió altanera y burlona. Él rió para sus adentros. Ya llegaría el día en que la haría perder no sólo el moño y el encaje.

-Ciertamente por ahora.- le correspondió. -¿Qué tiene planeado para hoy, My Lady?- indagó con naturalidad al llegar a las escaleras que comenzaron a descender.

-Por la mañana iré a caminar con la joven Lucía; por la tarde debo ver nuevamente a la modista para unos últimos detalles y por la noche…

-Espero que por la noche podamos… estar juntos.- apretó los labios.

-Lo siento. Por la noche iré temprano a mi habitación. Con tanto escándalo anoche no pude descansar bien.- siseó y lo sintió tensarse un poco y de vuelta a su estado normal.

-Lamento haberla despertado, My Lady. Pero, el escándalo no duró tanto como para que usted no volviera a dormir. ¿En verdad fue eso lo que le quitó el sueño o… por cierto mal humor?

-Pues, difícilmente uno pueda ponerse de buen humor cuando lo último que se ve antes de ir a la cama es a usted, Su Alteza.- espetó con las llamas encendidas en sus ojos, lo que sólo amplió más la puntiaguda sonrisa del monarca.

-Entonces, My Lady, haré que agreguen a su ajuar de novia un antifaz de noche.

-Ja, ja, ja.- dijo despectiva. -Muy simpático, My Lord.

-Eso dicen.- le cedió el paso delante suyo al comedor, y se retrasó con descaro para verle las piernas y el contoneo de sus caderas. -Cinco días.- murmuró para sí con un suspiro. Ya a su lado la ayudó a ubicarse en su sitio. Fueron gratamente sorprendidos cuando Lucía descendió del brazo de Erwin y en el otro brazo de éste la pequeña Anna estirando sus manitas que era lo único que se distinguía desde esa distancia.

-Buenos días, Su Majestad, My Lady.- les sonrió Erwin.

-¡Vaya, vaya que hoy se te ve muy bien acompañado, tío!- comentó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, no todos los días se puede tener dos damitas tan encantadoras, ¿no?- observó fraterno a la muchachita que descendió su mirada y sus sonrojadas mejillas. -La pequeña Anna se levantó decidida a permanecer con su mamá, y, entonces, su padrino llegó al rescate para que la nana no se la llevara a esa aburrida guardería.- le sonrió a la bebé, en tanto la mecía suavemente. -¿Verdad?- se oyó un balbuceo y Lucía volvió a sonreír. Sarah se preguntó si los feys podían entenderse con los niños tan pequeños, pues, Jareth también le había hablado así a su hermanito y éste había parecido responderle, a su modo. -¡Oh, por cierto, desayunaremos tranquilos!- comentó viendo a su sobrino. -'Lady' Lilith no se encontraba muy… sociable ésta mañana.- sonrió ayudando a la joven a sentarse y a la bebé a su lado en la silla para infantes que prontamente uno de los criados acercó.

-Bueno, espero que se recomponga pronto para marcharse fuera de Labyrinth a dónde le plazca. Y…, si se indispone para nuestra boda, por cierto que no nos lamentaremos por su ausencia.

-Eso sería fabuloso. Una menos de tantas.- comentó Sarah viéndolo fugazmente de reojo. Él hizo lo mismo con diversión. Erwin extendió su servilleta sobre su falda con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Sarah ignoró por completo a su prometido y se dirigió a su compañera del otro lado. -¿Lucía, te gustaría pasear junto con Anna y conmigo por el jardín?

-¡Por supuesto, Lady Sarah!

- Lucía, sólo Sarah, por favor. Ellos son de confianza y no son necesarios los protocolos.

-Qué bueno que lo menciones…- oyó la seductora voz que aferró su mano apasionadamente y con notoria lentitud.

-¡No me refería a usted, Su Majestad!- reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para pegarle en la mano.

-¡Auch!- protestó. Lucía no podía creer que ésta muchacha, apenas unos años mayor que ella manejara a un hombre de aquella manera. Era admirable. Sí, sonrió. Con una reina así ella se sentiría segura. -¿No que éramos todos de confianza? ¡Seré tu esposo en menos de cinco días!

-¿Acaso cuentas horas y minutos?- lo miró estupefacta. Él elevó su hombro.

-¿Y qué si lo hago? Es mi asunto.- se defendió insolente tal cual lo hubiera hecho Conrad.

-¿Eso…,- señaló al rey -tío Erwin, no es muy propio de su hijo?

-Eso es parte de lo que tomó mi hijo de él, pero, créeme, Sarah, que Conrad es más él mismo que nadie. ¿Acaso lo has visto actuar como Gontran o como yo alguna vez?

-Me temo que no.- rió por lo bajo y Erwin suspiró.

-Eso pensé.

Durante la cena, un mensajero brownie se hizo presente con una nota del rey Maxance. Jareth se dispensó ante sus invitados y se dirigió a la sala del trono para recibirlo. Lilith no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día y por cierto que trataba mal a los criados que le llevaban la comida.

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad.- el pequeño brownie saludó con respetuosa inclinación, en tanto, éste se ubicaba en su sitial.

-Buenas noches. ¿Tienes algo para mí?

-Sí, My Lord. Mi Rey me encargó ésta carta para usted, Su Majestad.- le extendió el rollo al cual Jareth tras romper el sello comenzó a leer. Y sonrió con gravedad.

-Ya veo. Come algo y descansa por ésta noche, buen hombre. Mañana llevarás mi respuesta. Uno de mis goblins te indicará el camino a la cocina y allí te dirán dónde descansar.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.- se retiró el sujeto. Jareth observó a Scary a su lado del trono.

-Scary, busca al mejor mensajero. Debo hablar con otro rey.- suspiró, había esperado que Maxance se hiciera cargo de la mujer, pero, obviamente se sentía aliviado de sacársela de encima y las sugerencias que le daba no eran muy pacifistas en cuanto a qué hacer con ella. -Hazlo ir a mi despacho. Estaré allí ni bien me dispense de las damas.- hizo una mueca. Ahora era cuando más falta le hacía su tío y no estaba, pues, tal como había advertido se había marchado por la tarde.

-Sí, My Lord.- se retiró con una reverencia. El Rey Goblin regresó al comedor, donde las dos muchachas conversaban animadamente.

-My Ladies, espero sepan disculparme, pero, ha surgido un asunto importante.- Sarah le vio preocupada.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, querida mía. Ninguno. Sólo estoy tratando de ubicar a un responsable por Lady Lilith.- suspiró. -Y deseo hacerlo cuanto antes.- ella cabeceó en acuerdo.

-No hay problema, Lucía y yo acabamos nuestra cena.

-¿Entonces, me permiten el honor de escoltarlas hasta sus recámaras?

-Seguro.- tomó su brazo y la otra hizo lo mismo siempre con sus modos tan cautelosos. Jareth dejó a la más joven en la habitación deseándole buenas noches recordándole que no dudara en pedir cualquier cosa que necesitara. Luego siguió camino por el pasillo con Sarah. -¿En verdad no hay nada de qué preocuparse?

-No por el momento. Pensé que quizás el rey Maxance se haría cargo de ella, era la opción más rápida, pero, él está feliz de que esté lejos de su hijo, así que deberé probar suerte con el propio rey de Lilith.

-¿Él… es malo?

-Él es pariente de Gontran.

-¡¿Es un enemigo?!

-A veces. Alguna vez ha sido aliado. Es… una relación muy complicada la de ambos reinos.

-¿Gontran es una excepción?

-Sí, lo es. Pero, a veces…, el rey no tiene absoluto control sobre sus familiares. El Rey Kaden es un hombre fuerte, toda su familia lo es, están conformadas por sólidos guerreros, como habrás notado en Gontran. La nuestra, siempre ha sido más abocada a los estudios que a la guerra, y somos más poderosos en cuanto a magia se refiera, y por ende, en poder. Pese a todo el riesgo que tanto Gontran como Alin corrieron siendo ambos capturados por una rama… oscura de cada familia, que irónicamente se unieron para intentar estallar una guerra entre ambos reinos, Kaden se mantuvo tan reacio como yo a creer que esto de los secuestros había sido mera casualidad cuando ambos nos hallamos en el camino para reclamar por nuestros parientes. Así, que después de que Gontran escapó ayudando así a Alin, Kaden no dudó en dar la bendición al matrimonio, al igual que yo. Pero, ambos sabemos que dicha unión no asegura la paz entre las dos familias.

-Una especie de Romeo y Juliet.- suspiró ella. -Sólo que terminó bien.

-Algo así.- le sonrió él deteniéndose frente a su puerta. -Ahora, mi chiquitita…,- rodeó su cintura -descansa, pero, antes…- acercó sus labios -deséame mis buenas noches, My Lady. Mañana seguimos con nuestra… batalla personal.

-¿Por qué yo debería hacer algo com…? ¡Mph…! - él cubrió sus labios con los suyos y devoró su boca y se apartó antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

-Porque eres mi medicina.- le guiñó un ojo antes de partir. -Ahora, a dormir.- la estudió y pensó que ese vestido lila era precioso, y recordaba que lo había usado en la primera noche en la finca de su tío.

-¡Te odio, Rey Goblin! ¡Te odio!

-Casi cuatro días, cosa preciosa; y entonces veremos.- le sonrió de lejos con descaro y ella se quitó un zapato para arrojárselo por la cabeza. Claro que falló y él carcajeó y lo tomó. -Me lo llevo, mi mascota. Luego, como en aquel cuento vendré a comprobar si te pertenece y te reclamaré como mía.

-¡El príncipe de esa historia nunca hubiera sido un grosero, atrevido, pervertido como tú!- clamó lanzándole el par que ésta vez, el rey capturó en el aire.

-¡Ah! ¡Pero, la dama en cuestión no se andaba desnudando en el pasillo delante del príncipe! ¿Qué sigue ahora, tu vestido o tus medias?- ella gruñó frustrada, pues, ya no tenía con qué darle.

-¡Buenas noches!- exclamó metiéndose al cuarto y cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí. Jareth se alejó riendo y se llevó el calzado consigo.

-Mi primer trofeo de guerra.- sonrió mirándolos y, aferrándolos bajo su brazo, se direccionó hacia el despacho donde se dedicó a escribirle a Kaden. De inmediato, su mejor mensajero partió para sus tierras con la ayuda del viejo Drakke. Con suerte, llegaría a la mitad de la noche gracias al dragón, y con suerte, mañana por la tarde a más tardar tendría noticias del reino de los Sylphs y los Gnomes, cuyo rey, en lo alto de las montañas, dominaba aire y tierra.

Al día siguiente, la mañana de Jareth fue algo solitaria, pues, Sarah compartía tiempo con Lucía y Anna, y él las dejaba sabiendo que ambas se harían bien, especialmente por Lucía que indudablemente se sentía más cómoda con Sarah que con el resto. Compartieron el almuerzo, y luego cada quién se dedicó a sus obligaciones. Pese a que en realidad preferiría estar con Sarah aunque fuera sólo para fastidiarla, él deseaba adelantar todo el trabajo posible para poder disfrutar los días siguientes a su boda el mayor tiempo posible sin que nada perturbara su paz… Sonrió llevándose la pluma a los labios. Si es que habría paz una vez casados. Y sacudió su cabeza obligándose a volver sobre su aburrido papeleo.

Sarah fue en busca de Lucía para tomar el té juntas, Twig se cruzó por el camino y le avisó que Su Majestad les aguardaba en la entrada del jardín, en vista del hermoso día. Después de pasar casi toda la mañana y la tarde encerrado deseaba estar al aire libre.

-My Ladies.- las saludó besando las manos a ambas. -Espero que no haber estropeado ningún plan alterno a éste.- acomodó la mano de Lucía en su brazo y ofreció el otro a su Sarah. -Mi día fue tremendamente aburrido y necesitaba un poco de aire y agradable compañía.

-En realidad, pensé que estaría muy ocupado, Su Majestad.- comentó algo molesta, pues, en realidad, estar con él la sacaba de las casillas, pero, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin su presencia, le resultaba soporífero, especialmente si nadie la acompañaba y con todo el ajetreo de la boda. -Apenas lo hemos visto.- Jareth la estudió de reojo. ¿Lo extrañaba?

-Lo siento, cosa preciosa, pero, estoy adelantando trabajo. Supongo que no querrás que en nuestra luna de miel lleve el escritorio a cuestas.

-Si eso te mantendrá ocupado…- comentó con apatía.

-En lo absoluto. Te aseguro que estaré más que ocupado con otras cuestiones menos… rigurosas y más satisfactorias.- le sonrió y Sarah prefirió hacerse la desentendida y miró hacia otro lado. Él ayudó a las dos jóvenes a sentarse, quedando él en el medio. Entre los bocados y el restablecedor té charlaban de cosas triviales. -¿Y, dime, Lucía, qué te pareció mi laberinto?- le sonrió con cordialidad, aunque Sarah pudo ver un pícaro brillo en su mirada.

-¡Oh, bueno…! Está lleno de peligros y… belleza. Yo creo que es… fascinante.- Jareth observó a su prometida con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y…, crees que es 'muy fácil'?- Lucía lo miró como si él estuviera burlándose.

-¡¿Muy fácil?! ¡Es… difícil y aterrador!- Jareth sonrió ésta vez a Sarah quién giró sus ojos y resopló. La muchacha más joven pareció hacer una introspección y su mirada se entristeció. -Aunque…

-No.- Jareth puso un dedo sobre sus labios. -No ahora. Casi lo olvido. Tú y yo tenemos una tarea que hacer. ¿Me acompañarías ésta noche a un lugar sagrado, Lucía? ¿Podrías confiar en mí para que yo pueda hacer justicia, mi niña?- Sarah lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Por qué la estaba invitando a Lucía y a ella no?

-¿Sarah vendrá con nosotros?- indagó. Él observó a su prometida y suspiró.

-No, ella no puede venir aún. Si fuera reina, sí. Ésta es parte de mi tarea como Rey Goblin, Lucía. Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño y debo impartir justicia. No tienes nada que temer; aquí no es como en el Aboveground.

-¿Quiere decir… un juicio?

-No exactamente. Más bien…, a imponer una condena.- sonrió viéndola directo a los ojos. -No es necesario un juicio donde es obvia la culpabilidad.

-¿Yo… tendré que verle?- su voz apenas era audible por el temor que sentía. Sarah sintió pena por ésta chica, por ésta verdadera niña. Ella ya no lo era, estaba cerca de los dieciséis años y... había tenido más suerte que ella.

-No, mi querida. Nunca más. Sólo necesito que vengas y nos ayudes a poner un justo castigo. Nada más. Él no está aquí en el Underground. Nunca lo estará con esa sucia y maligna alma suya.- apretó los dientes. Sarah podía sentir su ira saliendo del cuerpo de él. Sí, el Rey Goblin podía ser un ser terrible si así lo quería. Eso era en parte lo que la había asustado tanto al comienzo. Lucía también parecía sentirlo porque sus ojos se agrandaron. Sarah puso una mano sobre el brazo de Jareth; éste observó los delicados dedos sobre su camisa azul y se recompuso. -Lo siento.- volvió a sonreír con dulzura a la chica, en tanto, su mano enguantada cubrió la de Sarah en agradecimiento. -No quise exaltarme.

-Es… Está bien, Su Majestad.- consiguió hablar la muchachita e hizo una pausa antes de seguir. -Yo… lo ayudaré.- Jareth le sonrió con cierto orgullo y más bondad.

-Valiente niña.- acarició su cabeza.

-Nunca nada te lastimará de nuevo.- Sarah le sonrió a Lucía y ante la sorprendida mirada de Jareth ella le sonrió. -Ese es el Underground, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es en comparación al Aboveground.- le respondió el rey con una forzada sonrisa. No podía mentir. La muerte y todas las demás calamidades existían como en cualquier mundo, pero, sólo de manera diferente y se daban más raramente.

-Lo sé.- fue la respuesta de Sarah. -Lucía, de todos modos, yo estaré esperándote donde… ¿Dónde puedo esperarla?- indagó a su novio.

-Quizás en su habitación. Ni bien termine todo la tele transportaré allí. Yo tardaré un poco más, así que… no me esperen despiertas.

-¿Tú… estarás bien?- la voz de Sarah era más expresiva de lo que ella hubiere querido.

-Yo estaré bien.- estudió a las dos preocupadas muchachas junto a él. -Oigan, ustedes dos, nada de eso, vengan aquí.- extendió sus brazos.

-¿Qué?- Sarah inquirió incrédula y Lucía se amedrentó sin saber qué hacer, pensar o decir.

-Que vengan aquí, una a cada lado. ¿No fui claro?

-¡Pero, yo estoy enojada contigo!- espetó Sarah.

-Bueno, sí, pero, aún así, yo soy el rey y di una orden. Si no vienen a mis brazos, las traeré personalmente, especialmente a ti, mi conejita.- la amenazó divertido, luego, se dirigió a la otra. -Ven, Lucía, tú necesitas de esto más que ella.- le ofreció su mano que la niña tomó con cierta duda y lentamente fue guiada hacia el monarca. Entonces, otra vez a Sarah. -¿Mi mascota, debo ir por ti sólo por que te has encaprichado?

-¡Yo no soy caprichosa!- se quejó.

-Sí, se nota.- y la miró con fijeza. -Sarah, ven a mí.- ordenó y Sarah no pudo negarse; bueno, su cuerpo al menos. Ya con las dos jóvenes en sus brazos las acercó suavemente a su pecho y comenzó a cantarles.- "Ámame, ámame, ámame, ámame, di que lo haces.

Déjame volar contigo.

Porque mi amor es como el viento,

y salvaje es el viento.

Salvaje es el viento."

Sarah podía sentir que nuevamente era dueña de sus movimientos, pero, ahora, no deseaba moverse, deseaba permanecer allí, con ese calor inhumano rodeándolas, curándolas, fortaleciéndolas. Era… extraño el poder del Rey Goblin. Hermoso y salvaje; magnífico y aterrador; cálido y frío; dulce y cruel. Cerró los ojos viendo a Lucía descansar plácidamente su cabeza en la azul camisa, mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla, pero, ella estaba bien, su aún infantil rostro parecía estar en paz. Y, entonces, como en un sueño, podían ver con los ojos de un ave en lo alto, sintiéndose seguras y libres de preocupaciones, libres de sus propios cuerpos.

-"Tú me tocas, yo escucho el sonido de mandolinas.

Tú me besas.

Con tu beso mi vida comienza.

Eres primavera para mí; todo para mí.

¡No sabes que eres vida, en sí misma!

Como la hoja se aferra al árbol,

oh, mi querida, aférrate a mí.

Porque somos como criaturas en el viento,

y salvaje es el viento.

Salvaje es el viento.

Salvaje es el viento.

Salvaje es el viento.

Salvaje es el viento."

Jareth estudió a ambas con una sonrisa. Lucía parecía haberse quedado profundamente dormida. Su Sarah, sonreía apaciblemente y comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pereza. Se sentía tan cómoda y cálida. Y se encontró con los amantes ojos del soberano y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso sonó como tú.

-O quizás como tú.- refutó él riendo muy por lo bajo para no despertar a la niña.

-Nunca te había oído cantar esa canción.- hizo una pausa en la cual vio a la otra muchacha. -¿A ti… te agrada Lucía?

-Sí. Pero, no como tú, si es lo que estás pensando. Ella es una niña, una de mis niños. ¿Tú nunca fuiste a la guardería principal?

-¿Dónde tenías a Toby?

-No, esa es especialmente para mi heredero. La otra, donde están… el resto de mis niños.

-No sabía que tuvieras… niños escondidos.

-No están escondidos. Sólo que el castillo es tan grande que es fácil no encontrarse. Mañana te llevaré a verles, si gustas. Ellos están siempre esperando alguien que los adopte oficialmente, pero, mientras tanto, son felices aquí.- Sarah sentía deseos de decirle que pensaba que era un hombre maravilloso y generoso, pero, prefirió cambiar el tema.

-¿Ella se ha dormido?- observó a la muchachita para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sí. Es mejor así. Hace tiempo que no descansaba bien. Entre las pesadillas y luego, el bebé. Pobre niña…- suspiró. -Espero que se sienta bien en casa de mi tío.

-¿Por qué no va a sentirse bien? Ellos son muy amables y comprensivos. ¿No has visto lo bien que manejó tu tío la situación la última mañana? Ella estaba más relajada en su presencia, y le dejó tener a la niña.

-Sí.- sonrió. -Mi tío es un gran hombre, de hecho.- Vieron una enorme sombra pasar sobre sus cabezas. -¡Oh, allí está mi mensajero!

-¡Drakke!- clamó Sarah saludando con su mano. El dragón giró su cabeza viéndolos risueño. La chica estaba en brazos del Rey Goblin con absoluta confianza. ¡Jóvenes enamorados! Rió el viejo reptil para sí. Había escuchado que peleaban tontamente por las cosas más ridículas y que trataban de engañarse más a sí mismos que al resto.

-Debo ir a recibirlo.- comentó Jareth.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- él pareció meditar.

-Mh… Puedes venir a saludar a Drakke si es lo que quieres, pero, por ahora, éste asunto con el rey Kaden lo manejaré yo sólo hasta que decida dejarte saber su respuesta.

-Machista.- se quejó ella, aunque en realidad, todo lo que deseaba era ver otra vez a Drakke.

-Absolutamente.- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Y dejándola libre, hizo una señal a uno de sus guardias para que se acercara. -Por favor, Wink; lleva con cuidado a ésta pequeña a su cuarto. Que la dejen descansar hasta la hora de la cena.

-Sí, My Lord.- se inclinó y tomó a la niña en sus brazos con asombrosa facilidad. Sarah lo observó alejándose pensando lo increíblemente fuertes que eran éstas criaturas.

-Bien, mi amor, ahora, si te aferras a mí como la hoja al árbol…

-¿Por qué puedo perderme?- se mofó ella.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- bromeó él y la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarla, para su sorpresa, antes de desvanecerse.

Drakke se echó a reír cuando entre el leve viento, el polvo y el brillo apareció una pareja peleando por quebrar o no el beso.

-¡Muy buenas tardes, Su Majestad, Lady Sarah!- dijo la arcaica y poderosa voz haciendo que el rey dejara que Sarah se saliera con la suya, pero, sin sacar su brazo de alrededor de su cintura.

-Buenas tardes, Drakke.- sonrió el rey. -¿Ha venido mi mensajero contigo o te lo has comido por el camino?

-Si tuviera tanta hambre como para comer a un goblin, ¿por qué no comer al más poderoso de todos ellos?- lo miró jocoso.

-¿Por qué, te enteraste de mis planes de cambiar las sedas de mi alcoba por cuero viejo?- le respondió éste con igual maldad.

-¡Ya basta, 'Rey Goblin'!- Sarah se puso delante del dragón con los brazos extendidos. -¡No te atrevas a tocar una sola escama de Drakke!- Jareth rió al verla tan enfadada.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque es mi amigo!

-¿Y?- indagó despreocupado y ella estaba a punto de explotar cuando un gentil, pero, gigantesco dedo con garra en lugar de uña, la hizo suavemente dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Tranquila, My Lady.- rió el dragón. -No dejes que éste presuntuoso muchacho te saque de las casillas. Él nunca me haría algo así, ni yo a él.- Jareth se mostraba hilarante con sus manos unidas tras la espalda.

-¡Pero…! ¡Oh!- cayó en la cuenta de que otra vez se había dejado llevar por su temperamento.

-¡Qué lástima!- remarcó el monarca viéndola de frente con diversión. Ella lo miró, brazos cruzados y tan desafiante como de costumbre. Jareth rió por lo bajo y cambiando de dirección fue hacia el dragón. Arriba de éste, el mensajero estaba tratando de bajar de la bestia. Jareth le miraba extrañado.

-Éste no es muy adepto a los vuelos, Su Majestad.- se burló Drakke.

-Puedo verlo.- amplió su mirada y su sonrisa. -¡¿Oye, necesitas un poco de ayuda, mi buen muchacho?!

-Yo… lo apreciaría mucho, Su Majestad.- reconoció el delgado goblin.

-Muy bien.- creó una esfera y la lanzó hacia el goblin, que pronto estuvo a su lado.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.- respiró aliviado y abrió su bolso de cuero. -Aquí está la nota, My Lord. El Rey envía sus saludos a usted y a Lady Sarah.

-Muy amable de su parte, veo.- observó el pergamino ahora en su poder. -Bien, ve a comer y a descansar.

-Gracias, Su Alteza. My Lady.- saludó a la muchacha y fue escaleras abajo.

-Sarah, yo debo ir a mi despacho. ¿Te quedarás aquí con éste viejo aburrido?

-¿Te refieres a mi amigo? Sí.- le respondió con soberbia.

-Muy bien.- giró su muñeca y apareció su hombre más cercano. -Scary, quédate con ella y escóltala a dónde desee.

-Sí, My Lord.- se inclinó, entre tanto, Jareth fue hacia la chica a quién tomó de la cintura.

-Espero verte antes de la cena, cosa preciosa.

-No me trate con tanta confianza, Su Majestad.- le dio vuelta el rostro ante la divertida mirada de Drakke.

-Te trato cómo se me antoja, cosita. Y…,- murmuró en su oído -una vez casados ni siquiera podrás protestar.- la miró a los llameantes ojos.

-Eres odioso y estúp…- sus cejas se fruncieron ante el asalto. Cuando elevó la mano para abofetearlo, él desapareció dejando oír su risa. -¡Grr…!- dio un pisotón al piso de la torre. -¡Lo odio!- el dragón carcajeó dejando escapar pequeñas nubes de humo. -¡No es gracioso, Drakke! ¡Siempre se escapa cuando voy a pegarle!

-Bueno, pequeña, no lo culpo. Pero, dime, ¿qué tal te está tratando el Underground?- Sarah sonrió y fue hacia la enorme cara para acariciarla, mientras, le comentaba sobre su nueva vida, y cómo la hacía enfadar el 'Rey Goblin;' sobre los hermosos lugares, y cómo la hacía reír a veces el 'Rey Goblin;' sobre la encantadora familia de Sir Erwin y lo que le hacía el 'Rey Goblin;' sobre lo enfadada que se puso al descubrir a esa fey, Lilith, cómo la había puesto en su lugar y su nueva batalla personal con el 'Rey Goblin.' El reptil elevó sus cejas con una escondida risa. -Tal parece, mi niña, que tú no dejas de recorrer el laberinto del 'Rey Goblin.'- Sarah suspiró. No estaba segura a qué se refería, pero, de algún modo estaba de acuerdo.

"Mi estimado colega, Jareth, Rey de los Goblins, gobernante de Labyrinth y del Underground:

Antes que nada deseo felicitarlo por su cercano esponsales, espero que la dama en cuestión sea digna de dicho honor. He oído hablar sobre su belleza, su valor y sobre su origen, lo cual me produce más curiosidad. Yo nunca he visto un mortal en mi entera larga vida. Jamás me atreví a traer a ninguno, de los pocos que suelen aparecer en el Underground, debido a los rumores de su debilidad, y bien sabrá las duras condiciones que impone mi reino.

Con respecto a Lady Lilith, es una suerte que usted me haya escrito. Hace tiempo que no he sabido nada de ella salvo que siempre está a la caza de algún joven descuidado. En verdad temí por usted cuando largo tiempo atrás me enteré de su relación para con ella, pero, confiaba en su experiencia y sabiduría para no caer en sus redes.

Si es verdad que usted le ha puesto livianos grilletes de hierro en su intento de arruinar sus planes de un futuro con su amada, supongo que no será problema para usted traerla mañana frente a mi presencia. Esa dama tiene muchos asuntos que aclarar ante mi persona. Por otro lado, quisiera celebrar un almuerzo en honor a usted y su prometida; le garantizo a usted absoluta seguridad durante su permanencia. Kaden, Rey de las Sylphs y los Gnomes, Majestad de las Highs Mountains."

-¡Perfecto!- sonrió Jareth sentado en su sillón con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos y los pies sobre el escritorio. -No es que tenga deseos de ir a tu aburrido almuerzo con mi chica, pero, al menos, te harás cargo de esa fastidiosa mujer y eso es suficiente para mí.

Al llegar la noche, las dos jóvenes fueron escoltadas por el soberano hasta el comedor donde cenaron tranquilamente. Lucía parecía más relajada y más joven aún, si eso era posible. Jareth no podía quitar los ojos de Sarah, todavía recordando cómo le había ayudado a controlar su energía con sólo poner su mano sobre su brazo. Sí, ella era su igual, ella era su media naranja, su alma gemela. Su amor. ¡Y por todos los santos que ese vestido lavanda podía seducirlo como aquella vez en el establo! Sarah trataba de ignorarlo buscando hablar más con la chica ahora ubicada frente a sí desde que Sir Erwin se había retirado a su hogar. Sus miradas la ponían nerviosa y suponía que lo hacía adrede, pues, de otra manera no se explicaba esa sarcástica media sonrisa en sus labios. El Rey Goblin puso al tanto a su prometida de la nota del rey Kaden y así como de su invitación, ya que para su desacuerdo, antes de la cena ella nuevamente tuvo que recurrir a la modista. Cuando terminaron sus alimentos, Jareth se puso de pie e indicó a Sarah que la acompañaría hasta la alcoba de Lucía, donde ella aguardaría el regreso de la misma tras el juicio, dejando a ésta en el comedor terminando su postre.

-Muy bien, mi amor.- le susurró con dulzura. -Ahora, ésta tarde nuevamente te comportaste como la Reina que yo esperaba.- acarició sus labios con sus dedos, su otro brazo cubriendo su cintura.

-¿Ésta tarde?- inquirió con su corazón palpitando con fuerza.

-Cuando me dejé llevar por mi ira.- ella se sonrojó. -Eso es en parte la función de mi Reina. A veces, gobernar solo se hace difícil sin alguien que nos brinde su apoyo, su contención y su crítica.

-¿Ahora quiere mi crítica, Su Majestad?- inquirió perversa.

-No, ahora quiero tu apoyo y contención, mi chiquitita,- comentó con travesura -pero...,- mordisqueó juguetonamente su labio inferior -debo terminar con ésta tarea lo antes posible, y tú tienes que estar aquí para darle fuerzas a esa pequeña. ¿Puedo confiar en que lo harás?

-¿Qué?- cuestionó atontada por su caricia y su insinuación. Él sonrió ladino.

-Que le darás fuerzas a Lucía en caso de necesitarlo.

-¡Oh, sí!- se ruborizó. -Sí, claro, aquí estaré... esperándola.

-Muy bien.- tomó su barbilla y unió sus labios restringiéndose el deseo de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ella le correspondió incapaz de resistirse a su persona, a todo lo que él era. Sus brillantes miradas se estudiaron unos segundos antes de separarse. -Si no fuera porque mañana tenemos que ir a esa condenada montaña, te invitaría a un tardío paseo por el jardín. En verdad quisiera estar más tiempo contigo ésta noche.

-Yo... presumo que... habrá muchas noches más.- dijo sin pensar y luego se sonrojó por temor a lo que él interpretara. Jareth sonrió con cariño y rió sobre sus labios.

-Y presumes bien, conejita.- le dio un último beso antes de partir.

Lucía fue tele transportada a la misteriosa y armoniosa sala de luz y oscuridad, a decir verdad sentía un poco de miedo al estar allí. Jareth puso su mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarla.

-No te preocupes, Lucía. Aquí nadie te hará daño. Tú eres inocente.- la chica cabeceó agradecida.

-Jareth, Rey Goblin; soberano de Labyrinth y del Underground; bienvenido.- se oyó la femenina voz desde todas partes. Lucía se sobresaltó. -Bienvenida tú también, pequeña Lucía.- la voz fue totalmente maternal. -Ella es una criatura muy tierna, ¿no lo crees?- cuestionó Ella.

-Sí, lo es. Una verdadera princesa.- la autoritaria voz de Él mostró un dejo de simpatía, para asombro de Jareth. -Lástima la compañía.

-¡Oh, no comiences apenas llega!- lo retó Ella.

-¿Dónde... están ellos?- indagó la niña con cierto temor al no poder ver quiénes hablaban.

-Ellos no se ven, Lucia.- explicó el Rey Goblin. -Ellos son todo y todos, ellos están en todas partes.

-¿Ellos... son buenos?

-Mucho.- La risa de Él se dejó oír con franqueza.

-¡Tamaña pregunta! ¡Por supuesto que somos buenos! ¡Mira que aguantar por cientos de años a un molesto mocoso como ese monarca a tu lado!

-¡Te advierto que no lo provoques, querido mío!- volvió a regañar Ella.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Vamos a lo nuestro, entonces?

-Exacto. Por favor, hijo, preséntanos al condenado.

-Sí.- se dirigió a Lucía. -Por favor, mi niña, pon tu mano sobre mi muñeca.- conjuró un cristal en su mano.

-¿Me dolerá?

-Sólo un poco, pequeña. Pero, yo estaré aquí para sostenerte y protegerte, nunca más estarás sola. Sólo... concéntrate un momento en quién te ha maltratado.- Lucía lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. -Es necesario, mi niña, de otra manera jamás te lo pediría.- La niña cerró los ojos, en tanto, las lágrimas caían por sus redondas mejillas. Jareth la imitó para meterse en su mente, una vez que tuviera dicha imagen, él se haría cargo del resto aliviándole la tarea a la muchachita. ¡Allí estaba el sujeto! ¡Lo tenía! Aparentemente estaba en la cárcel, pero, no parecía preocupado al respecto. Suavemente quitó la mano de Lucía de su brazo y soltó la esfera que fue creciendo y ubicándose en el medio de la habitación. Entonces, abrazó a la pequeña contra su cuerpo calmándola con palabras de seguridad y consuelo.

-Éste hombre será severamente condenado.- habló Él ya sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. -Puedo ver que su alma es absolutamente oscura. Allí no hay rastros de luz, allí no hay nada puro. Ha perdido absolutamente el equilibrio.

-Ella no ha sido la única, mi hijo.- Ella aclaró con pesar al soberano.

-Lo sé.- suspiró. -Pero, no puedo hacer nada con los que no son sacrificados a mí, o los que no me llaman. Esto es lo único que podemos hacer.

-Lo sabemos.- volvió a hablar la voz femenina. -Ahora, empecemos con la sentencia. Lucía, querida mía, ¿quieres permanecer para ver cómo sufre quién te ha hecho sufrir a ti?

-Yo...- habló aún en brazos de Jareth a quién miró al elevar su rostro. -¡Por favor, yo prefiero estar con Sarah, no quiero verlo nunca más! ¡Nunca!- lloró sobre su pecho.

-Sh..., mi niña, tú no volverás a verlo jamás, te prometo. Te llevaré con Sarah, ¿bien?

-Sí, por favor... Quiero estar con ella y con mi Anna.

-Ve, hijo.- habló Él. -Sabemos que no te tardarás mucho. Te aguardaremos.- Jareth cabeceó y se tele transportó a la habitación de la niña donde Sarah aguardaba pacientemente junto a la cuna viendo con una dulce sonrisa a la criatura durmiendo en ella. Giró al sentir el ¡POP! al otro lado de la cama. Jareth le sonrió con cierta melancolía y ella captó en seguida su pedido. Lucía estaba llorando abrazada a él, aunque ahora más quedamente.

-Lucia.- la nombró con suavidad tocando su hombro y la niña inmediatamente se aferró a ella quien la meció con ternura. -No te preocupes, Lucia. Todo estará bien ahora.- Jareth se inclinó sobre su prometida y besó su cabeza.

"Llámame si me necesitas, mi chiquitita."

"No te preocupes. No te fallaré." Él sonrió con dicha y desapareció.

En el Aboveground, la situación en la prisión se volvió inexplicablemente incontrolable; varios presidiarios se encerraron en el baño cuando el sujeto estaba dentro. De repente, alguien lo arrojó contra una pared y comenzaron a golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Las palabras que le decían eran las mismas que él alguna vez había usado, las cosas que le hacían, eran las que alguna vez él había hecho, pero, ésta vez, después del dolor y la humillación se encontraba la muerte, y el infierno como única alternativa. Momentos después, cuando todo terminó muchos ni siquiera recordaban cómo habían llegado allí. Los guardias consiguieron abrir la puerta y controlaron a los reos.

-Uno más para la morgue.- dijo un carcelero.

-Esto sólo es escoria.- escupió el otro sobre el cuerpo sangrante y humillado.

-Terminó.- dijo Jareth con una mirada fría y espeluznante. -Allí hay más de uno que merecería similar destino. Y también fuera de allí.

-Lo sabemos, hijo.- habló la mujer con amargura.

-Ojala pudiéramos salvar a todos los niños, mi hijo, pero, ellos no están aquí, y aún así, a veces no es tan fácil.- opinó Él. -Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Tú eres quién más vela por ellos.- Jareth suspiró.

-Y no es suficiente.

-Lo es cuando nadie más lo hace. No te menosprecies, mi hijo.- ella habló con dulzura. -Aún nosotros tenemos nuestros límites.

-Lo sé, pero..., es que sólo quisiera poder hacer más que eso.

-Te entendemos, muchacho.- volvió a responder la voz masculina. -Ahora, ve en paz y descansa en los brazos de tu amada. No vayas a la cama sin verla. Tú la necesitas y ella está preocupada por ti.

-¿En verdad ella lo está?

-¡Ah...!- suspiró Él. -¡Y hasta hace un rato se veía inteligente!- Jareth sonrió. Ya habían aparecido sus ácidos comentarios con respecto a su persona.

-¡Deja de molestarlo!- lo defendió Ella como de costumbre. -¡El muchacho está enamorado y tú lo fastidias!

-¡El muchacho está embobado, más que enamorado!- Él carcajeó y Ella resopló enfadada. Jareth sacudió su cabeza divertido; bueno, podía darle la razón.

-¡Ignóralo! ¡Es un camorrista sin remedio alguno!- Él continuaba hilarante. -Pero, tiene razón en que sería mejor que la vieras antes de ir a dormir. Ambos necesitan saber que el otro está bien. Ahora, mi muchacho...

-¡Embobado...! ¡Eso estuvo bueno!- parecía quedarse sin aire.

-¡Tú eres el único que se ríe, atolondrado!- replicó Ella molesta. -No lo oigas. Y vete, por lo visto alguien más va a ser castigado hoy.- su voz sonó firme entre las risotadas de su compañero. Jareth desapareció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

N/A: Dénse una vueltita por mi profile, hay una pequeña sorpresa en deviantart. ; )


	39. Day In Day Out Día Tras Día

CAPÍTULO 39: DAY IN DAY OUT

N/A: Hola. Antes que nada quiero aclarar una corrección que debí hacer en el capítulo anterior. Es mínima: he cambiado la invitación del rey Kaden a cenar por un almuerzo. ¡Jiji! Me di cuenta del error gracias al comentario de la misma en tu review, Krissel, así que ¡gracias! : ) Por cierto, no estoy en contra de las románticas incurables, ojala el mundo real fuera así de lindo, lleno de amor, mariposas, pajaritos, flores y… Lo siento, me dejé llevar. XD Jeje, ya ven, ni siquiera yo me salvo de ello.

Otro tema, tengan cuidado si van al One-Eyed Chicken, ya ven lo que le pasó a Lain.

-Pobre Lain. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido? -.-

-Sólo espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver en el asunto, Conrad.

-¿Yooo…? ºoº ¡Nunca! nn

-Más te vale. Ahora, gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo. La incorporación de Lucia y la justicia impartida por el Rey Goblin eran puntos de los cuales temía que aceptaran, pero, veo que le han tomado bien. ¡Qué suerte! ¡Y falta tan poco para el final!

-¿Quién es Lucia?

-Nadie que te deba importar por ahora. Ya la conocerás en su momento.

-Si es una pesada como mi hermana y tú, no, gracias. u.u

-¡CONRAD! ): ( ¡Cómo te atreves!

-¿Ves, tal cual? nn Yo mejor me voy, ya estoy agotado de tanto trabajo… ¡Adiós! - ¡POP!

-Sí, mejor que huyas… Bueno, regresando a lo nuestro, les doy las gracias a todas, una vez más: Krissel, Lain (te extrañaba : ) ) y Moonlightgirl. También a aquellas que nunca me escribieron y las que desaparecieron. Espero no estén en un oscuro, frío y estrecho oubliette… Aunque, bueno, si están con cierto fey en él quién las va a culpar por no querer salir de él. XD ¡Jejeje! ¡Es más, qué envidia! Ya, basta de delirio y al fic.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece. El nombre del capítulo es de uno de los temas de David Bowie, del álbum "Never Let Me Down." El resto de los personajes son míos: Lucia; Anna; Lilith; Kaden; Shieldon; Twig; Brisky y Thump.

CAPÍTULO 39: DAY IN DAY OUT. (DÍA TRAS DÍA.)

Sarah dejó la habitación de Lucía luego de que ésta alimentara a su niña y ambas se durmieran. En verdad, no sabía si ella podría ser tan fuerte como esa niña. No podía imaginar todo el pesar por el cual la muchacha debió pasar, y aún así, ella encontraba la forma de calmarla. ¿Acaso ese don había estado siempre allí? ¿Serían esos los poderes que el Rey Goblin le había dado? ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué ella estaba tan preocupada al respecto?

-Si… Su Majestad viene aquí avísale que estaré en mi cuarto.- susurró y la goblin cabeceó.

-Pierda cuidado, My Lady.- La futura reina cerró la puerta con cuidado tras sonreír a la nana que permanecía en vigilia por las noches junto a las dos niñas. Y tras un suspiro comenzó a avanzar hacia su habitación. Estaba por llegar a su alcoba cuando sintió el ruido tras ella. ¡POP!

-¿Jareth?- murmuró aún sin darse vuelta.

-Sí.- la sedosa voz respondió y ella giró rápidamente para verle.

-Estás bien.- dijo aliviada tras examinarlo. Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto. ¿Esperabas lo contrario?- bromeó él y fue atacado por un fuerte e imprevisto abrazo. -¿Qué pasa, mi nena?- cuestionó con dulzura, a la vez que sus brazos la rodeaban.

-Nada.- se separó levemente, con las mejillas encendidas, pero, él no la soltó. -Sólo… quería asegurarme de que no estabas lastimado o… algo como eso.

-¿Oh, eso? ¿O… me echabas de menos?

-¿Por qué iba a echarte de menos?- frunció el cejo.

-Tú dime.- volvió a sonreír con un dedo en su barbilla para que lo enfrentara.

-Bueno…, es que… me prometiste a Merlín y por culpa de esa 'amiga' tuya no lo trajiste.- Jareth dejó salir una risita.

-¿Tanta proximidad por un perro pulguiento?

-¡Merlin no es un perro pulguiento!

-Muy bien. ¿Qué apuestas?

-¡¿Qué?!- espetó ella.

-¿Qué apuestas? Yo lo traigo, si no tiene pulgas tú ganas algo que escojas, dentro de algunos límites, claro. Y si tiene pulgas yo gano algo que elija. ¿Qué dices?

-¡No!- él imitó un cloqueo. -¡Yo no soy una gallina!- Jareth elevó los ojos al techo y siguió cacareando con fingida distracción. Sarah gruñó. -¡Estúpido Rey Goblin, yo no soy cobarde y acepto!- repiqueteó su dedo en su hombro. -¡Mi perro no tiene pulgas!- el rostro del monarca dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Entonces, cuál es tu recompensa? No puedes echar atrás lo del matrimonio,- "Yo sé eso" pensó ofendida tan sólo porque él lo sugiriera. -no puedes pedir que libere a tus amigos ni que quite mi poder sobre ti.- "¡¿Y qué, entonces?!" Sarah meditó muy bien lo que pediría ya que las dos últimas opciones habían pasado por su mente y él ya las había descartado como posibles.

-Mh…- se llevó un dedo a los labios. -¿Qué podría pedir? Si yo gano…- se mordió los labios. ¡Qué frustrante, era como si ya nada le hiciere falta y lo poco que hubiera pedido él se lo había prohibido! -¡Oh…! ¡No lo sé!- dijo agotada. -¡¿Qué más puedo pedir si no me ha hecho falta nada desde que llegué aquí?!

-¿Una cita a solas con tu atractivo prometido?- la provocó.

-Eso es lo que a ti te gustaría…- y de repente, sonrió como si hubiera tenido una gran idea. -¡No, espera! ¿Jareth, nosotros podemos ir al Aboveground?

-Bueno, sí…- respondió con cautela. -¿Por qué?

-¿Y podemos mezclarnos entre la gente como uno más del resto?- Jareth la miró de reojo con suspicacia, ¿qué tenía en mente ésta chica?

-Quizás.- contestó sin querer arriesgarse.

-¡Entonces, quiero que me lleves a un parque de diversiones!- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sí, eso era lo que deseaba, eso era una de las tantas cosas que siempre había soñado, tener una cita en un parque de diversiones como cualquier otra chica.

-¿Sólo… eso? ¿Una cita en un parque?

-No cualquier parque, Jareth. Un parque de diversiones.

-Bueno. Hecho. Ahora, mi turno.- Ésta vez ella lo observó preocupada. Él sonrió con picardía. -¡Oh, sí, hay tanto que podría pedir!- repiqueteaba su dedo en su barbilla viéndola de reojo y riendo cada tanto como si lo que cruzaba por su mente le resultara gracioso. -Ya sé.- le dijo tras tocarle la nariz con su dedo. -Si el dichoso Merlin tiene pulgas, tú, mi mascota, me prometerás que me dejarás gobernarte durante la noche de bodas.

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó sin comprender qué significaba eso.

-Lo que oíste. En nuestra primera noche de casados deberás prometerme que me dejarás gobernarte.

-¡¿Por qué?!- chilló.

-Porque es lo que yo quiero. Yo no puse objeciones sobre lo que tú quieres, ¿o sí?

-¡No, pero…!

-Sarah, podría haber pedido cosas más… difíciles para ti, como compartir nuestros cuartos antes de la boda o algo como eso. Pero, no lo hice. Y, no es mucho lo que pido. ¿Qué tan diferente puede ser que me dejes gobernarte si ya tengo poder sobre ti?- Sarah cabeceó viendo su punto de vista.

-Tienes razón.- suspiró. -Está bien. Acepto.- él sonrió satisfecho con el arreglo.

-Entonces, tenemos un trato.- unió sus labios. -Ahora, aguárdame en tu alcoba, iré por el pulguiento.

-¡Él no es…!- quedó sola en el pasillo. -¡Odio cuando hace eso!

Traer a un perro era más fácil que traer a un humano, y no pudo evitar ir a husmear a su pequeño protegido, aprovechando que la pareja estaba cenando en el comedor, apareció en la alcoba de la misma, donde Toby estaba en su cama-cuna, en la antigua habitación de Sarah.

-¡Su Majestad!- el goblin se arqueó de inmediato.

-Hola, Shieldon. ¿Cómo van las cosas?- se asomó a la cama donde Toby, somnoliento, le sonrió y estiró sus bracitos.

-Aburridas, como verá. Ayer vino una vieja loca, creo que era la abuela de Sir Tobias. Se atrevió a llamarme 'fantasma.'

-¿Te vio?- indagó extrañado ahora con Toby en brazos.

-No. Ella dijo que sentía una energía aquí, cerca del niño.- sonrió el goblin.

-Bueno, mejor que piense que eres un fantasma y no un goblin.- suspiró el rey. -Si llegan a poner objetos de hierro en su cuna te verás incapacitado de protegerlo.

-Aún así, My Lord, haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Lo sé, mi buen goblin.- le sonrió al niño. -¿Oye, mi pequeño muchachito, nos extrañas, verdad?- Toby golpeó con sus dos manitos el rostro del monarca y luego recostó su rechoncho cuerpecito sobre él. -Yo también, mi muchacho.- lo acunó y le tarareó una canción a media voz por lo que el pequeño se durmió de inmediato. -Muy bien, Shieldon. Cualquier cosa no dudes en comunicarte, y si llegan a colgar unas tijeras o algo como eso en su cama y debes alejarte de él, hazlo. Desde el Underground yo puedo hacer algo.- sonrió pensando que Sarah seguía siendo humana y que a ella no le afectaba el hierro.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- cabeceó el soldado, mientras, Jareth acomodó con cuidado a Toby nuevamente en su lecho.

-Ah, y… se quedarán sin perro.

-Me hará un favor, Su Majestad. Ese perro puede verme y a veces me persigue queriendo jugar.- Jareth sonrió.

-Un perro juguetón y una bruja. ¡Pobre Shieldon!- rió. -¿Dónde está él?

-En la cochera. El pobre ya no tiene quién lo pasee.

-¿Ahora también rescato perros?- le sonrió con befa.

-No, Su Alteza.- Shieldon le correspondió con algo de sonrojo, no era eso lo que había insinuado.

-De acuerdo. Recuerda todo lo que te dije.- se inclinó sobre la cuna para besar a Toby antes de desaparecer.

-¡Merlin!- exclamó Sarah cuando advirtió la peluda figura delante de su prometido en la puerta de su habitación. El perro ladró y corrió a los brazos de la joven ya en camisón y bata, pues, no deseaba mantener a Twig hasta altas horas aguardando por ella para cambiarse. -¡Oh, Merlin, mi hermoso Merlin!- Jareth dio unos pasos dentro cerrando tras él mirándolos con aprehensión a la par que se sacudía con la mano algunos pelos y unas enormes patas marcadas en su atuendo.

-Sí, muy hermoso… y sucio.- Sarah lo miró incrédula y por poco se echa a reír.

-Bueno, no puedes culparlo. Tú me trajiste aquí y él no tenía a nadie más que se hiciera cargo.- Tenía que reconocer que olía a diablos. -Pobre Merlin.- acarició su cabeza y él le movió la cola.

-Yo no te traje, tú viniste.- le recordó él. -Ahora, si ya se acabaron los saludos…, llegó la hora de la inspección.- sonrió haciendo aparecer una lupa en su mano y yendo hacia ellos.

-Él no tiene pulgas.- dijo con tozudez.

-Pues, veamos.- le sonrió él. Tras unos minutos de que Merlín estuviera de espaldas, en tanto, Jareth y Sarah sentados junto a él en piso… -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Y ésta es la quinta!- rió él con una más en la pinza que sostenía e iba metiéndolas en un cristal. -¡¿Quién no es pulguiento?!

-¡No es justo! ¡Él ha estado descuidado! ¡Nunca tuvo pulgas!- rezongó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Qué lástima!- se mofó él. -Ahora alguien que yo conozco me debe una promesa que se la haré recordar ese día.- la picó suavemente con su dedo en el hombro.

-¡Ya sé, fastidioso 'Rey Goblin'!- ella alejó la mano de un revés. -¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes!

-Bien, ahora, con respecto al pulguiento…- Sarah lo fulminó. -¿Qué? Lo es mientras las tenga.- La muchacha elevó los ojos. -Si quieres que se quede aquí contigo démosle un baño. Apesta.- llevó un dedo a un lado de su nariz en gesto despectivo.

-A Karen no le simpatiza y siempre lo deja afuera. ¿Cómo no va a ensuciarse?

-¡Preparemos la tina en mi baño, es más grande!- Sarah advirtió algo de infantil ansiedad en su voz. -¡Yo iré a llenarla de agua y tú… trae tus toallones, presumo que con los míos no será suficiente!- fue hacia la puerta interna. Cuando ya estaban en el cuarto de baño de él, pusieron entre los dos al enorme perro dentro, el cual claro que luchaba por lo contrario. Una vez que lo consiguieron, Merlin se escapó y comenzó a correr por el baño y cuando lo creyó conveniente, se sacudió dejándolos empapados. -¡Ugh!- exclamó él.

-¡Merlin!- la respuesta fue un ladrido. -¿Por qué no mejor usas tu magia para limpiarlo?

-¿Y perderse toda la diversión?- le sonrió. -¡De ninguna manera!- fue a por él. Sarah lo observó con sagacidad.

-¿Jareth…?

-¿Sí?- cuestionó acarreando al mojado perro.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste un perro?

-¿Por qué esa cuestión?- se hizo el desentendido metiendo a Merlin en la tina, mas, Sarah consiguió ver su incomodidad y rió.

-Por nada.- ella pasó su brazo por sus hombros para besar su mejilla haciendo que él sonriera con encantadora sorpresa y placer. -Bañemos juntos a Merlin.- se quitó la bata para poder trabajar mejor. Él se había deshecho del chaleco y de los guantes y había enrollado las mangas de su camisa. Cuando terminaron, Merlin estaba listo como para una exposición de belleza canina, en tanto, ellos… eran un desastre, totalmente empapados y agotados de luchar con el animal. -¿Ahora quién nos bañará a nosotros?- rió ella sentándose en el suelo junto a la bañera con él a su lado. Merlin ya se había acomodado sobre el lecho del rey.

-Yo puedo.- él levantó un dedo y ella lo espió con una mirada de advertencia. Él la vio de reojo con picardía. -Yo no dije que usaría mis manos. Estaba hablando de mi poder. ¿Por qué, quieres que te bañe?

-Buenas noches, Rey Goblin.- se iba a incorporar cuando él la tomó de la muñeca y trayéndola hacia sí la sentó sobre sus piernas. -¡¿Qué haces?!- protestó sin notar que ahora el baño estaba nuevamente impecable, al igual que ellos.

-Besarte.- dijo antes de hacerlo. -Tres días.- murmuró junto a su cuello donde escondió su rostro estrechando el abrazo. Sarah sonrió; una mano permanecía sobre su hombro y la otra a la altura de su cintura. Ninguno de los dos hizo mira por moverse. Tras unos segundos él volvió a hablar. -¿Qué tanto tienen esos parques de diversiones? Quiero decir, ¿son tan divertidos?

-¿Nunca has visto uno?- indagó incrédula.

-Bueno, sí, pero, no sé… Yo puedo hacer todas esas luces y movimientos con lo que sea. ¿Dónde está la gracia?- la miró con fidedigna curiosidad.

-Tienes que ir a uno para notarlo, aunque…, sí, quizás a ti no te impresione mucho.- se mordió el labio inferior.

-Bueno…, quizás no lo sabré hasta que vaya a uno, ¿no?- la observó haciéndose el incauto. Ella tardó en notarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Bueno…, también te prometí que te cortejaría antes de la boda, y… con todas las idas y venidas no tuve mucho tiempo para ello.

-No si 'cortejar' significa 'molestar.'- ella elevó una ceja haciéndolo reír.

-De acuerdo. De todos modos, haremos lo siguiente, antes de casarnos iremos a un parque de diversiones.- Sarah sonrió contenta.

-¡¿Lo prometes?!- sus ojos se agrandaron más.

-Lo prometo.- hizo el gesto sobre su pecho para afirmar sus palabras y ella lo abrazó risueña.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias!- lo besó en los labios y él le exigió unos cuantos besos más.

-Ahora, mi amor, será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Para nuestra desgracia, mañana tendremos que ocuparnos de esa arpía y ver al 'simpático' de Kaden.- Sarah suspiró.

-¿Jareth, no existe peligro alguno allí, con ese hombre?

-Siempre lo hay.- acarició su espalda reconfortándola. -Pero, no te sucederá nada, lo juro por mi vida.- ella estudió su mirada. ¿Qué era eso que veía en sus ojos una y otra vez? ¿Por qué cuando la miraba así pasaba por ella la absurda idea de… algo fuerte e imposible de creer? ¿Acaso Twig tenía razón sobre que estaba enamorada de su Rey Goblin? Ésta vez fue él quien suspiró sin sacar su mirada de la suya. -Conejita, será mejor que regreses a tu cuarto si no quieres que éste 'Rey Goblin' se porte mal.- La joven se sonrojó y se puso de pie de inmediato. Él la miró risueño. -Bueno, tampoco es para que te alarmes.- rió parándose a su lado.

-¡Yo no me alarmé! ¡Tonto!- dijo saliendo del baño.

-¡Oh, ahora soy tonto!- sonrió. -¿Ésta es la misma cosita que hace un rato me estaba besando sin parar?

-¡Cállate! ¡Vamos, Merlin!- ordenó al perro que sólo elevó la cabeza para volver a recostarla.

-¿Qué pasa, Pulguiento, quieres dormir conmigo cuando tu ama no?- la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Él no se llama pulguiento, es Merlin!- clamó enfadada.

-Bueno, él no ha probado ser un mago, pero, sí lo otro.- señaló al perro. Sarah entrecerró su mirada, mas, optó ignorarlo.

-¡Vamos, Merlin, deja a 'Su Majestad' con 'sus' pulgas!

-Eso es cierto. Aquí la de 'pocas pulgas' eres tú.- Sarah gruñó y dándole vuelta la cara, se marchó a su cuarto. Jareth rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Merlin, ve con ella.- el perro ladró y fue tras la muchacha que estaba tirada boca abajo sobre su lecho. Jareth se asomó con cuidado y sonrió al verla. -Descansa, mi amor.- susurró en su oído a la par que la cubría con una manta. Sarah levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con serenidad. Él besó su mejilla. -Duerme.

-Buenas noches, Jareth. Y…, gracias. No por hacerme enojar, pero, por el resto…

-Sh… Buenas noches, mi mascota.- volvió a besarla, ésta vez en sus labios antes de desaparecer.

Temprano en la mañana, Jareth, Sarah y una decena de los mejores guardias, aparecieron frente a las puertas del castillo del rey Kaden, escoltando a la Condesa Lilith. Sarah no podía dar crédito al fuerte viento que corría por aquellas alturas y agradeció el haberle hecho caso a Twig con respecto al vestido de invierno y al espeso abrigo que le había dado. Jareth la sostenía con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para mantenerla resguardada del frío y de la brisa. Ni bien se anunciaron las puertas se abrieron y de inmediato se los condujo a la sala del trono. El cielo raso del castillo era más alto que el del reino goblin y algo más rústico. Escudos y armas como adornos por doquier, y tapetes colgados de las paredes relatando distintas hazañas. Los guardias eran todos de la misma talla que Gontran. Parecían ser gente ruda y reservada. Dos de éstos abrieron los portones de metal e hicieron el anuncio de la presencia del monarca de los goblins y del Underground y de Lady Sarah, cuando Sarah oyó esto último miró con sorpresa a su prometido. ¿Rey del Underground? ¿No era sólo de Labyrinth? Él la miró de reojo. Sarah sabía que no era momento de cuestionarle nada y siguió su ejemplo de fría calma.

-Bienvenido, Su Majestad.- el monarca frente a sí se puso de pie para saludar al rey con una inclinación y luego dirigirse a la muchacha que a su vez le saludó con un respetuoso saludo. Ella todavía no era reina, y por lo tanto, era inferior a éste rey, como Brigitte le había explicado en cuanto a las normas.

-Gracias, Rey Kaden.- la voz de Jareth no mostraba sentimiento alguno. -Ésta es mi futura reina, Lady Sarah, Campeona de Labyrinth.- Kaden extendió una enguantada mano, tal parecía todos los feys usaban guantes, se dijo Sarah. Sarah apenas pudo sentir los labios del hombre de imponente figura. Su vestimenta era negra a excepción por su blanca camisa. El cabello era largo hasta los hombros y tan negro como el de la misma Lilith, sus ojos de un color casi dorado, sus facciones eran rústicas, pero, nobles. Algo en él le recordaba a Gontran.

-Es mi placer, My Lady.- su voz era cavernosa. Sarah le calculaba unos treinta y cinco años del Aboveground, aunque, su mirada parecía ser aún más sabia e imponente.

-El honor es mío, Su Majestad.- Los labios del monarca hicieron una leve sonrisa para ver a Jareth.

-Ahora entiendo perfectamente el por qué de su elección, Su Majestad, y el por qué Lady Lilith intentó destruirles. Tal parece esa es una maña que no he conseguido quitarle.- observó a la fey con ojos implacables. La mujer no parecía amedrentarse, viendo a todos con desprecio. -Guardias, lleven a la Condesa a la nueva celda. Espero que allí encuentre todas las comodidades con las que alguna vez soñó, My Lady.- le dijo burlón. Sarah no supo por qué le pareció que había viejas cuentas sin saldar entre esos dos. Jareth continuaba como si nada, y ella respiró imitándolo. -En verdad lamento todos los problemas que les haya causado. ¿Les parece un recorrido a mi castillo antes del almuerzo? Usted es la primer mortal que pisa mi castillo, My Lady; me gustaría mucho tener su punto de vista.

-Claro, Su Majestad. ¿My Lord?- le cuestionó a Jareth.

-Por supuesto.- cabeceó y siguieron al rey Kaden. Sarah observaba todo con atención. Ciertamente que todo allí era absolutamente varonil. Cuando el monarca cuestionó su opinión durante el almuerzo, ella no pudo más que decirle con franqueza que si bien todo era imperioso, no dejaba de ser demasiado frío y masculino y que ese color verde musgo que se repetía constantemente aburría. Jareth dejó de respirar por unos segundos, hasta que oyó, por primera vez en su vida, la risa de Kaden.

-¡My Lady, es usted una bendición para mis oídos! ¡Ya estaba harto de que todos me dijeran lo encantador y magnífico que lucía mi castillo! Mi estimado Jareth, usted no es para nada tonto en ésta cuestión de buscarse una compañera. Ella es joven, hermosa, inteligente y sincera.

-Sí.- se forzó en sonreír pasado el susto y mordiéndose la lengua por no agregar lo cabezadura, imprudente y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser. Claro que, así la quería él. -Ella es… especial.- dijo ya más relajado. -Una verdadera joya y es mía.- le sonrió. Kaden rió por lo bajo.

-No lo culpo por marcarlo. Ahora, ¿cómo está mi sobrino?

-Él está muy bien. Mi prima y él son un ejemplo a seguir para nuestras familias.- Kaden suspiró.

-Si hay algo difícil son las familias, ¿no lo cree? Yo no mantengo contacto con Gontran tan sólo por no llevar la atención hacia él o su esposa. Su familia supongo que debe estar tan… resentida como la mía.

-Sí; la mayoría. Usted sabe que ya de por sí, mi tío no es muy querido por ellos.

-¡Ja! ¡Y luego dicen que la sangre es lo que cuenta! Yo soy feliz aquí porque no vienen muy seguido. Prefieren mantenerse en mi otro castillo, dentro de las montañas donde los fuertes vientos no llegan, por eso los cité en éste, para evitar alguna lengua mal intencionada.

-¿Entonces, contaremos con su presencia en nuestro enlace?

-No lo perdería por nada del mundo. ¿Quién dice, quizás, pueda conseguir a una futura reina para mí?- sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-¿Por qué no?- sonrió Sarah con candidez. Y Kaden la observó con simpatía.

-Pues…, más allá del verde musgo que aburre,- apretó los labios por no reír -la mayoría no considera que éste sea un lugar muy propicio para una dama, y que su rey no tiene otra cosa en mente que las guerras y… otras cuestiones similares.

-¿Quién dice?

-Sarah, mi querida…- le pidió Jareth con cierta incomodidad.

-Está bien, Su Majestad. Ella ha sido sincera conmigo, es justo que pretenda saber un poco más de mí, especialmente lo que alguna vez ha sido noticia en todo el Underground. Hubo una vez que estuve a punto de casarme, cuando era aún más joven que Lord Jareth. Y…, entonces, una mujer a quien frecuentaba en el pasado, me engañó y me tendió una trampa…, mi prometida vio algo que no era y no me lo perdonó.

-Lo siento.- se compadeció del hombre. No le parecía tan… terrible como le habían pintado. -Espero que consiga una esposa que lo merezca.

-Gracias, My Lady.

Tras el almuerzo, Jareth se dispensó con la excusa de que a tan pocos días de la boda aún tenían mucho por hacer. Kaden aceptó sus disculpas y les acompañó hasta la sala del trono donde se tele transportarían.

-En verdad ha sido un placer conocerla, My Lady.- besó la mano de Sarah. -Y sinceramente, My Lord, lo envidio.

-Lamento no conocer a alguien adecuado de mi familia para usted, My Lord. Sería una gran lección si algo así aconteciera.- Kaden rió.

-¡Por cierto que no olvidaría de invitar a nadie de nuestros árboles genealógicos si ocurriera dicho evento! ¿Seguro no hay alguna dama rescatable en su familia o sólo mi sobrino tuvo suerte?

-Bueno, para ser sincero, nunca les presté demasiada atención cuando… vivía con el resto de ellos y no llegué a conocerles bien. Quizás, la noche de nuestra boda usted mismo pueda ver si todavía queda una buena cosecha de los míos.

-Estaré atento, entonces. Y, por favor, no se preocupen por Lady Lilith. Ella no volverá a ver la luz del sol por un muy largo tiempo.

Jareth se distendió por completo cuando estuvieron en la seguridad de su castillo. Sarah lo miraba incrédula. ¿Estaría cansado por tener que tele transportar a un grupo tan grande de seres al llevar los guardias consigo? Luego de despedir a su guardia, él dio una breve caminata desde el trono hacia ella y la abrazó.

-¡Por todos los cielos que por poco me haces morir de preocupación allí!

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

-No, por suerte. Pero, debes evitar ser tan franca. Todo el mundo respeta a Kaden porque es un poderoso guerrero y nadie lo contradice aunque esté equivocado.

-Bueno, eso no es respeto. Eso es más bien tratarlo como a un estúpido o algo como eso.

-De acuerdo, eso es cierto, pero, sólo… Sólo quiero que recuerdes que no todo el mundo es como Kaden. ¿Bien? No quiero verte en peligro o problema alguno, mi mascota.- acarició su cabellera.

-Bien. Intentaré. ¿Ahora, cuándo iremos a la guardería? ¿Y al parque?- Jareth sonrió.

-Sí. Lo sé. Pareciera que el tiempo no nos alcanzará, ¿verdad?- miró el reloj cerca de su trono. Todavía no eran las tres de la tarde. -¿Qué te parece ir a la guardería ahora? Luego nos reuniremos con Lucía para el té. Tomaré la noche para seguir con mi trabajo, y mañana por la tarde, ya más descansados vamos al parque de diversiones.

-Suena bien. Twig comentó algo con respecto a ensayos de la ceremonia.

-Sí. Eso será mañana por la mañana. Pero, no te preocupes, no es algo muy difícil de recordar. Y todo lo demás ya está bajo control. ¿Qué hay sobre tu vestido que no me dejan ver?

-Ya casi está terminado. Twig y Alin me ayudaron a seleccionarlo.- sonrió.

-No veo la hora de verlo en ti.- ronroneo él. Ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Y…, tú qué usarás?

-¿Por qué voy a decirte si lo tuyo es un secreto?- frunció el ceño con diversión.

-Porque… al menos debes imaginar que mi vestuario es blanco.

-De acuerdo. El mío no.- sonrió con maldad. -Estamos a mano.

-¡No seas malvado! ¡Dime!

-No, y ahora, vamos a cambiarnos éstas ropas tan abrigadas y veremos a nuestros pequeños.- aparecieron en el pasillo donde Merlín saltó encima de ellos para lamerles la cara haciéndolos reír. -Vamos, Pulguiento, abajo.

-¡Que no es Pulguiento!

-¿Sarnoso?- las voces y risas se oían desde el pasillo alterno, donde Twig y Brisky, prestos a servirles, se detuvieron para escucharlos con regocijo.

-¡Jareth!- gruñó.

-¡Jareth! ¡Jareth!- los niños de diferentes edades se lanzaron cual tropilla al verlo entrar en el patio de juegos y, pronto, quedó en medio de unos quince niños. Ya habían estado en la sala de los bebés, donde ya había unos diez niños más a la espera de adopción, unos cinco ya pronto tendrían un nuevo hogar, los mayores, siempre costaba un poco más ubicarlos.

-¡¿Te quedarás a jugar con nosotros?!- cuestionó un pequeño pecoso.

-Hoy no, mis niños. Pero…,- extendió una mano a Sarah que quedó separada de él por el atropello de los chiquillos -he traído conmigo a alguien que deseo que conozcan.- Sarah tomó su mano sintiéndose el centro de atención de miradas muy críticas.

-¿Quién es ella, Jareth?- indagó una niña africana señalándola con el dedo.

-¡Yo sé, yo sé!- canturreó un gordito. -¡Es tu novia!

-¡Cierto, ahora Jareth tiene novia!- se sorprendió una pequeña rubia de ojos celestes y dejó escapar tontas risitas junto a las otras.

-Sí, ella es mi novia, y dentro de poco, mi esposa. Ella es Sarah.

-Sí, Sarah, tu novia. Yo lo dije.- afirmó nuevamente el gordito. Sarah sonrió. ¿Así que les había hablado a los niños sobre ella?

-Hola.- los saludó y todos le respondieron.

-¿Sarah, es cierto que eres del Aboveground como nosotros?

-Sí, es cierto.- respondió ahora sentada en un banco junto a Jareth. Ninguno de los niños se apartó, tal parecía ella era más interesante que los juegos.

-¿Sarah, verdad que Jareth es muy lindo?- cuestionó la rubiecita con las mejillas encendidas.

-¡Es nuestro príncipe encantado!- clamó la morena.

-¡¿Oh, tengo una gran competencia aquí, eh?!- dijo ella y las chicas rieron.

-No te preocupes, Sarah. Tú eres mucho más bonita que ellas.- dijo el pecoso por lo que recibió unos pellizcos y pisotones de las 'damitas.'

-¡Oigan, no se peleen!- les indicó ella, Jareth sólo reía.

-¡Vamos, vamos, niños; no asusten a Sarah!

-Lo sentimos.- se disculparon sólo por hacerlo.

-¿Cuántos hijos van a tener?- cuestionó la más pequeña de unos cuatro años. Las mejillas de Sarah se encendieron como dos rosas rojas. Jareth la espió y carcajeó.

-Eso no lo sabemos.- él contestó por ella. -Pero, ni bien tengamos uno ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse.- La joven suspiró aliviada de que él le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de responderles.

-¿Cuando se van a besar?- preguntó otra entre las risitas de sus compañeros y Sarah nuevamente agrandó sus ojos.

-Ni bien estemos a solas sin pequeños fisgones como ustedes.- volvió a responder el monarca y los niños volvieron a reír.

-¡Sarah se puso roja de nuevo!- señaló el pecosito y la chica cerró los ojos.

-Bueno…, ella se pone así porque…- él la atrajo con un brazo hacia sí -porque es parte del poder que yo le di.- ¿No se le ocurría algo mejor?, Sarah pensó.

-¿Tú le diste poder? ¿Por qué?- Ahora fue el turno de él de incomodarse.

-Porque soy el rey y se me dio la gana.- espetó y los niños le vieron con pícara sagacidad.

-¡Ella te gusta!- rieron señalándolo.

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta, de otra forma no sería mi novia!- Sarah, todavía tratando de volver a recuperar el color normal de su rostro, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Jareth casi se ponía a la altura de éstos niños para responderles. Y entonces, los pequeños comenzaron a cantar y a bailar alrededor suyo.

-¡Jareth y Sarah, sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, se toman de las manos, se besan en los labios y se dicen 'te amo'!- Ésta vez, ambos abrieron sus ojos. Jareth fue el primero en reaccionar y se puso de pie aplaudiendo para llamar la atención.

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, sabandijas! ¡Tiempo de que ustedes regresen a lo suyo y nosotros a…!

-¿Besarse?- indagó la más pequeña y el resto carcajeó. El monarca no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí. También a eso.- fue su respuesta. -Ahora, digan hasta luego y no vuelvan locas a sus nanas. Les prometo que una vez después de nuestra luna de miel ya tendremos más tiempo para pasar junto a ustedes.

-¡De acuerdo!- respondieron a desgana. -¡Hasta luego, Sarah!- le despidieron y algunas niñas la abrazaron y le dieron besos haciéndola olvidar sus anteriores rubores.

-Hasta luego, niños.

-¡Hasta luego, Jareth! ¡Dile a tus goblins que mañana nosotros ganaremos el partido!- comentó el gordito.

-¿Les ganaron de nuevo?- le sonrió a los niños.

-Sí, ellos hacen trampa.- se quejó el pecoso y Jareth rió.

-Quizás, pero, ustedes son unos flojos si se dejan ganar por unos pequeños y esmirriados goblins.- se mofó. -Ahora,- abrazó a Sarah -me voy como a ustedes más les gusta.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritaron enloquecidos a su alrededor y él desapareció junto con Sarah dejando todo un brilloso polvo volando por el aire que se posó sobre los divertidos chicos como si se tratara de refulgentes partículas de estrellas.

-¡Cielos!- Sarah dejó caer su frente sobre el expuesto pecho del rey. -¿Acaso los has preparado para que hicieran todas esas preguntas?

-Ellos son niños, cosa preciosa. Y los niños son así.- le sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé. Bueno, eso creo.- Jareth rió por lo bajo y la obligó a elevar su cabeza con un dedo en la barbilla.

-Ahora, como les dije…- sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella. Cuando Lucía llegó al comedor con Anna en sus brazos, los encontró besándose con tanta ternura que le dio pena interrumpirlos, mas, uno de los pequeños goblins que había insistido en guiarla a ella y a su bebé, con la cual estaban enloquecidos, no sentía igual y comenzó a exclamar frunciendo sus rugosos labios a la par que saltaba.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Beso! ¡Bes…! ¡Auch!- clamó cuando le voló un cristal en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué tal fue ese beso, eh?!- inquirió el monarca. Mientras Sarah volvía a avergonzarse ya perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces en el día se había acalorado.

-Algo brusco.- replicó el goblin frotándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Su Majestad.- se excusó Lucia. -Él sólo quería acompañarnos para que no nos perdiéramos.

-No hay problema, Lucia. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Anna hoy, mh?- fue hacia ellas. -¿Me permites?- Lucía se mordió los labios y asentó con la cabeza. Jareth tomó a Anna y jugueteó con ella meciéndola a la par que le hablaba. -Oye, pequeñita, ¿qué es eso de estar apabullando a mis goblins, eh? Eres una pequeña belleza, ¿no es así?- le hacía cosquillas a la barriguita a lo que la bebé carcajeaba. Sarah lo estudiaba orgullosa, en tanto, Lucia sonreía con dicha. ¡Hacía tanto que no se sentía como aquí! -Bueno, ahora a tomar el té, mis muchachas.- les sonrió. -Tenla con cuidado.- le advirtió al goblin dándole la niña.

-Thump siempre tiene cuidado con bebé. Siempre.- aseguró ansioso por tener a la chiquilla en brazos. -Linda bebé, linda Anna.- la acarició con extrema bondad. Jareth fue hacia las dos jóvenes y las ayudó a sentarse.

-Ellos en verdad son delicados cuando quieren.- sonrió Sarah. Y notó cuán cómoda Lucia se sentía con los goblins alrededor de su niña.

-Ellos son más sensibles de lo que se muestran. Tú sabes, no todo aquí es como parece.- le dio un suave pellizco en la mejilla.- En tanto, bebían su té y Thump jugaba con la niña o la mecía cantándole tonadas con su carrasposa vocecita, Sarah comentó sobre su salida y, entonces, se le ocurrió que, quizás, a Lucia le haría bien un poco de distracción. Jareth quería ir a solas con ella, pero, reconocía que sería bueno para la muchacha más joven divertirse un poco para variar. El problema era que necesitaba a alguien más para ir con Lucia y así poder dedicar todo su tiempo a Sarah.

-En verdad, no es necesario.- se excusó Lucia a sabiendas que donde había dos, un tercero sobraba. -Yo prefiero quedarme aquí y…

-¡Eso no es verdad, Lucia!- protestó Sarah. -¡Eres muy joven y no has tenido suficiente diversión! ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Jareth?- cuestionó a éste que repiqueteaba su dedo sobre su barbilla pensativamente.

-Se me ocurrió una idea.- sonrió abiertamente. -Y, pienso que todos estaremos conforme con ella. Lucia, mañana vendrás con nosotros.- dijo muy satisfecho con sus planes.

Por la noche, Jareth se dirigió al calabozo donde aún tenía a los traidores. Los dos custodios abrieron las puertas para que él ingresara y descendiera las escaleras con una antorcha en su mano.

-Buenas noches, malolientes.- les sonrió con burla. -¿Todavía no se habitúan al decorado?- se mofó. Sin embargo, más allá de las incomodidades jamás fueron golpeados, ni desatendidos. Y en cuanto alguno se sentía mal era visto rápidamente por el médico de Su Majestad, pues, según él era en el 'único doctor en el que podía confiar en no ayudarles a escapar.'

-¡Bah!- rezongó Hoggle. -¡Hemos estado en peores lugares que éste!

-¡Oh, sí, Hegdewart! Algo como el Bog of Eternal Stench, ¿verdad?- sonrió con maldad. -Si prefieres puedo hacer una celda especialmente para ti en medio de él. Y…, quizás, algunos de tus amigos quieran acompañarte.

-¡No, no!- retrocedieron todos menos Ludo y Sir Didymus.

-¡Es Hoggle!- protestó el enano. -¡Y nadie habló sobre el pantano!

-¿Yo soy nadie, Hoghead?- lo miró de reojo, amenazante.

-¡No, por supuesto que no, Su Majestá!- se excusó de inmediato, pues, el valor de Hoggle tenía ciertos límites y nadie, nadie se atrevía a desafiar al rey, menos cuando lo tenían frente a sí.

-Bien, ahora, escuchen, alimañas ingratas y pestilentes, dentro de DOS días, ustedes tendrán una fina reina así que…

-¡¿Qué?!- clamó Hoggle desconcertado. -¡¿Por qué la obliga a semejante cosa?! ¡Ella sólo es una niña y usté no la merece!- Jareth llevó una mano a su pecho con ironía.

-¡Tus palabras me llegan a lo más profundo de mi alma, Headwart! Pero, ella ya no es una niña y, sí, quizás no la merezca, pero,- suspiró como si lo lamentara -la vida no es justa. Y no la obligo, hemos hecho un trato.- sonrió con desparpajo.

-¡Horrible!- clamó una de las fairies que se llevó las manos a la boca ni bien terminó de pronunciar la palabra. Su compañera suspiró agotada de su impetuosa compañera. Jareth se aproximó a la jaula donde éstas estaban.

-Sí, lo soy. Y, sería mejor que lo recuerden.- observó a los otros en advertencia. -Especialmente porque… tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ese día. Quiero decir, es mi boda y necesitamos algo de distracción, ¿no lo creen así?- sonrió con maldad y no hubo quien no temblara ante la idea de qué estaría pasando por la cabeza del poderoso fey. -Mas, no lo sabrán hasta que llegue ese día, así que, los dejaré…, por el momento. Una hermosa muchacha me aguarda en mi alcoba. ¡Ops!- se llevó la mano a la boca viendo con sarcasmo a Hoggle y a los otros dos. -No debí decir eso.- siguió con mofa. -Buenas noches, pestes. Buenas noches, insectos.- sacudió la jaula con las fairies antes de irse a las risotadas.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que zamarrearnos antes de irse?- protestó una de ellas.

-Quizás porque no sabes cerrar el pico.- la otra le reclamó enfadada.

-My Ladies, no es momento de pelearos entre vos.- hizo ver Sir Didymus. -Debemos rescatar a Lady Sarah de las manos de ese bellaco.

-¿Sí, y cómo sabiondo?- chilló un goblin.

-Él tiene razón, Sir Didymus.- suspiró Hoggle. -No hay nada que podamos hacer, y si es cierto lo que insinuó…- hubo un suspiro en conjunto y Ludo sacudió suavemente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Ah!- se asustó al abrir la puerta de su alcoba y ver que Jareth apareció de repente. -¿Dónde estabas?-

-Oh… En mi estudio.- dijo. -Siento haberme retrasado.- le sonrió. Sarah lo estudió suspicaz.

-¿En tu estudio?

-Sí. ¿Olvidaste que dije que adelantaría trabajo?- sus brazos la rodearon y su mirada se entornó con seducción viendo que se había puesto aquel vestido siena natural, sólo que ésta vez su cabello estaba suelto con una cinta alrededor de su cabeza para que no cayera hacia adelante. -Éstas preciosa ésta noche, My Lady.- murmuró viendo la desnudez de sus hombros y el escote. -Debo decir que éste es uno de mis favoritos.

-Entonces, evitaré usarlo, My Lord.- se hizo la indiferente. Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué comenzamos de nuevo con ese trato? ¿Me porté mal de nuevo o… sólo es una manera de mantenerme a raya?- su dedo recorrió sus labios, su cuello y se puso a jugar remolonamente con la cadena que él le había obsequiado sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella se incomodó. ¡No era fácil cuando él la miraba de esa manera!

-¿Qué importancia tiene, 'Rey Goblin'?

-¿No la tiene?- se inclinó sobre ella con una media sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Entonces, puedo hacer lo que se me ocurra total no cambiará el trato, My Lady?

-¡Por…! ¡Por supuesto que no!- puso sus manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo. -Esto… no tiene nada que ver con… con lo otro.

-¿No?- la acercó más a su cuerpo, inclinándola un poco con el sostén de su mano en la espalda. -¿Cómo… debo tomar eso?- siguió con esa mirada depredadora. "¡No vayas a decirle que lo tome como quiera! ¡No vayas a decirle algo así, Sarah!"

-Bueno… Cuando… es necesario el desafío se rompe y… éste no es uno de esos momentos.- dijo con altivez. Él no cambió su mirada.

-Entonces…, como 'Rey Goblin,' con su permiso, My Lady…- se apoderó de su boca y su mano libre vagó con disimulo sobre la curva de su cadera. Sarah se vio obligada a sostenerse de sus hombros ante el difícil equilibrio en que la sostenía. ¡¿Cómo iba a poder cenar tranquilamente luego de esos besos, en su oreja, en su cuello, en su…?! ¡Él se atrevió! ¡El muy descarado posó sus labios sobre su escote! Su rostro era de sorpresa y con un dejo de falta de aire. Jareth la volvió a enderezar y rió sobre sus labios. -¡Vamos, vamos, cosita! ¿Sólo por eso será necesario que te dé aire boca a boca?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- él rió con franqueza ante sus llamaradas.

-¿Por qué no, mi mascota? Dos días.- le recordó acercándose al oído.

-Te odio.- respondió enfadada.

-Lo sé.- sonrió abiertamente acomodando la mano de ella sobre su brazo y comenzaron a descender para cenar.

-Estúpido.

-Malcriada.

-Mañoso.

-Caprichosa.

-Tramposo.

-Ingrata.

-¡Pervertido!- exclamó ya frustrada de que él siempre tuviera algo para decir.

-Coqueta.- rió por lo bajo viéndola de reojo. Sarah gruñó apretando su mano sobre su brazo.

-¡Odioso!- y antes de que él abriera la boca… -¡Basta!- le ordenó deteniéndose para señalarlo y él volvió a reír haciéndola ingresar al comedor donde Lucía estaba aguardándolos, pues, ella venía de un paseo por los jardines junto con Anna y los infaltables goblins que constantemente querían cargar y cuidar de la niña.

-My Lady.- inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo. Y ella lo fulminó para pasar con arrogancia frente a él.

-Gracias, 'Puerco.'- murmuró para que sólo él la oyera.

-De nada.- "¡¿Por qué no puedo hacer que se le borre esa maldita sonrisa?!," se dijo frustrada. Los movimientos fueron tan exquisitos como el protocolo exigía al guiarla hasta su asiento. -¡Oink!- masculló cerca de su oído cuando se inclinó para acercarle la silla y sus labios posaron un rápido beso en su mejilla. Ella elevó sus ojos hacia arriba. ¡Qué todos los dioses conocidos y desconocidos la amparasen de tener que soportarlo hasta el fin de sus días! Pero, luego, cuando llegase el momento de darse las buenas noches en la puerta de su alcoba, ella se vengaría. Sí; ya vería el 'Rey Goblin' que no se debía jugar con la 'Futura Reina Imparcial.'

-Buenas noches, Su Majestad.- le saludó con coqueteo. ¿Acaso no la había acusado de ello?

-Buenas noches, My Lady.- ronroneó él. ¿Así que no se había asustado después de todo, eh? Muy bien, eso era muy bueno para su inminente noche de bodas. -¿Puedo despedirme de una manera más apropiada?

-¡Por supuesto, My Lord!- le sonrió poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. -Pero…, si usted pudiera agacharse un poco y prometer que cerrará sus ojos y dejará sus manos tras su cintura…

-¿Por qué habría de hacer algo semejante, My Lady?

-Quizás porque sino no recibirá lo que quiero darle, Su Majestad.- murmuró de una manera que nunca creyó posible. Jareth la observó con recelo.

-Yo no sé por qué me arrepentiré de esto, pero…, prefiero arriesgarme.- Sarah tuvo que controlar la maldad que se asomaba en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué se habría de arrepentir de algo que pretende su prometida, My Lord? ¿Acaso no confía en mí?

-Absolutamente…, no.- dijo risueño. -¿Cuál es el truco?

-Yo no sé nada de ningún truco. Temo que me confunde con la gentuza a la que está habituado, Su Majestad.- se mostró indignada. Él se lamió los labios con hilaridad, la pequeña bruja lo había puesto en un aprieto y él no podía echarse atrás.

-Muy bien. Claro que no.- suspiró haciendo lo que ella le pidió. Y uno de sus ojos se entreabrió un poco, y ella, que se había inclinado con los labios entreabiertos, se enderezó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sin trampas, My Lord.- exigió y él tras reír obedeció.

-Está bien.- Sarah volvió a inclinarse sobre sus labios. Jareth podía sentir su respiración tan cerca suyo que inevitablemente la expectativa de sentir sus suaves labios sobre los suyos y por propia voluntad aceleraba sus latidos. Una de las manos de la joven fue tras su espalda donde, desde la puerta entreabierta, un pequeño goblin le alcanzó un cremoso pastelito que pronto fue a dar a la boca del Rey Goblin. Cuando éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido, la puerta ya se había cerrado y se podía oír la risa de la muchacha. Thump se cubrió la boca, era mejor que Su Majestad no supiera quién había colaborado con la chica.

-¡Hasta mañana, mi 'Rey Goblin'!- se despidió la hilarante voz del otro lado. Jareth quitó parte de la crema con sus dedos y los lamió al igual que sus labios. "Lemon pie. Dulce y agrio como tú."

-Sí, mi 'Futura Reina Imparcial.' Hasta mañana. Eso es tiempo suficiente para pensar bien mis jugadas.- le insinuó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sabrás que aún con esto me sigues demostrando que eres perfecta para mí?"

-Mh… Dudo que pueda pensar mucho con ese cerebro suyo.

-Ríe, mi chiquitita, que quien ríe a lo último ríe mejor. Mañana es un nuevo día, 'cosita.'- Sarah se mordió la lengua. "Oh- oh." ¿Qué le esperaría mañana?

-¿J-Jareth?- cuestionó dudosa.

-¿Ahora soy Jareth?- sonrió viendo la puerta pensativamente como si estuviera haciendo algunos cálculos elementales y sin tocarla comenzó a recorrerla con su dedo a centímetros de la misma.

-Bueno…, sólo… quería asegurarme de que no estuvieras muy enojado por esa pequeña broma.

-¡Oh, claro que no, conejita! Como el 'Rey Goblin' tengo un excelente humor.- sonrió más cuando su dedo llegó más allá de la mitad de la puerta.

-¡Ay!- gritó Sarah dando un brinco y frotándose las nalgas donde había sentido el pellizco, a la par que miró hacia la puerta cerrada. Del otro lado se oyó la risa que se alejaba. Thump tuvo que apretar sus labios para no reír ante la broma de su rey. -¡Jareth!- clamó entre dientes. -¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Mañana, cosa preciosa!- siguió riendo yendo hacia su alcoba. -¡Mañana!

N/A: Espero les haya gustado. Por cierto, no se pierdan el que viene, creo que les encantará sin excepción. ¿Qué puedo adelantar? Pues, simplemente debo nombrar a algunos de los personajes que reaparecerán en una situación poco común para su especie: Conrad; Alin; Gontran. Y claro, les acompañarán Jareth, Sarah y Lucia. ; ) Y apuesto a que no querrán perdérselo. ¡Quedan advertidas! Y por favor, no sean tímidas, háganme llegar sus comentarios que no muerdo. Aún… XD


	40. Este Es El Aboveground

N/A: ¡Alóooooo! ¡Al fin el capítulo 40! Y sólo nos quedan 4. Pero, bueno, todo en algún momento debe terminar. Pero, ahora no se aflijan, no es momento. Mas, sí de más romance, situaciones caóticas, tiernas, un lindo cóctel para mis amigas allí del otro lado de la pantalla. Sueñen, disfruten, sean felices. ; ) Agradecimientos y demás, al final del mismo. Bien, "niñas inocentes," sujétense fuerte, porque, es hora de ir al parque de atracciones e disfrutaremos de los juegos más tranquilos hasta los más osados. ¡Adelante, bienvenidas! : )

CAPÍTULO 40: ÉSTE ES EL ABOVEGROUND.

-Lady Sarah, haga otra vez su entrada, por favor. Tal parece que Su Majestad no puede concentrarse hoy.- señaló el sacerdote por lo que Jareth se mordió los labios, en tanto, Sarah lo miró de reojo con enojo. -¿Podemos continuar, Su Majestad, sin que usted… cometa algún nuevo error?- comentó por no decir "que usted fastidie otra vez a su prometida."

-Lo siento, Su Eminencia. Son… los nervios.

-Entonces, cálmese, Su Majestad. Esto es sólo una práctica, en la cual ni siquiera está su tío para escoltar a la novia. Puede dejar los nervios para pasado mañana.

-Seguro.- sonrió.

-Entonces, todo de nuevo, maestro.- se dirigió al elfo que ejecutaba el piano. -Por última vez.- miró fijamente al rey con el que tuvo que lidiar a lo largo de su vida.

-Espero que te hayas divertido lo suficiente, 'Rey Goblin.'- dijo molesta ya fuera del templo del reino donde él la asistió para que subiera al vehículo.

-No realmente.- se acomodó a su lado. -Si me hubiera querido divertir a lo grande te hubiera besado delante de Su Eminencia.- la atrajo hacia sí una vez dentro del carruaje para besarla.

-¡Ojalá fueras tú quién tuviera que ir y venir por ese largo pasillo, Señor Gracioso! ¡¿Por qué tenías que tropezar y caerte encima mío en ese anteúltimo ensayo?!

-¿Qué? ¿Un rey no puede tener un traspié?

-¡Eres un tonto! ¡Si crees que voy a estar padeciéndote todos los días como est…!- la obligaron a callarse, pues, el Rey Goblin le dio algo mejor que hacer a su lengua, casi hasta alcanzar el castillo. Cuando Sarah consiguió separarse de él, incómoda se arregló el cabello antes de tomar su mano para descender. En tanto, Jareth, seguía frotándose la roja marca de su mejilla. ¡Vaya que pegaba fuerte! ¿Por qué le había castigado si anoche le había pellizcado el trasero y no había hecho tanto escándalo?

-My Lady.- le ofreció su brazo viéndola de reojo con desconfianza por encima de su cabeza.

-Sería bueno que lo recuerde, My Lord.- le sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Nunca lo olvido, cosita.- la observó con picardía sabiendo que ella entendería perfectamente que se refería a que otro no hubiera sido tan… condescendiente de su tiempo y de su espacio. Pero, ella le dio vuelta el rostro. Bruja.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el ensayo?- cuestionó Lucia mientras cortaba su ración durante el almuerzo.

-Muy… bien, aunque a Su Eminencia y a Lady Sarah no les pareció así.- Jareth respondió risueño. Sarah giró sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- indagó la otra con inocencia.

-Porque alguien se lo tomó a modo de broma, quizás.- siseó Sarah. -Tú sabes, cierto fey que se hace el tonto.- Lucía se sonrojó y apretó los labios; no quería reírse de Su Majestad.

-En realidad, a cierta damita le costaba decir sus líneas. Ella SIEMPRE olvida las últimas líneas. Es parte de ella.- la retrucó él.

-Especialmente cuando alguien se la pasa pellizcándome el brazo cuando tengo que decirlas.

-Una Futura Reina Imparcial no tiene por qué dejarse vencer por nimiedades como esas.

-Mejor, cambiemos de tema.- se llevó la copa a los labios con presuntuoso donaire.

-De acuerdo.- convino él. -Hablemos de la salida de ésta tarde.- Los ojos de Lucía resplandecieron; en su vida había ido a uno de esos parques, no, teniendo que vivir en la calle.

-¡Oh, sí!- Sarah olvidó su enfado. -¿Qué nos pondremos? No podemos usar éstas ropas si vamos a infiltrarnos con el resto de la gente.

-Lo sé.- sonrió él con presunción. -Tengo todo bajo control. Ya tengo el vestuario apropiado para todos nosotros y luego de almorzar iré a buscar a nuestros compañeros de aventuras.

-¿Compañeros de aventuras?- cuestionaron las dos jóvenes intrigadas.

-Claro. He estado pensando que para poder estar todos más tranquilos son necesarios más compañeros. Entonces, yo podré cuidarte a ti muy de cerca;- le sonrió a Sarah -y Lucia tendrá buena compañía y la posibilidad de conocer al resto de la familia que la recibirá en pocos días más. ¿No les parece genial?- Lucia no sabía si era o no genial, pero, sí que la ponía nerviosa el saber que conocería a los demás.

-¡Sí!- clamó Sarah. -¡Será bueno ver a Alin de nuevo!

-¿Vendrá… Sir Erwin también, Su Majestad?

-No, Lucía, él se quedará en su finca. Tiene asuntos que atender. Pero, vendrán mis primos. No tienes que preocuparte. Si te agradó mi tío, te aseguro que también ellos.- La muchacha sonrió esperando que él no se equivocara.

-Él tiene razón.- lo secundó Sarah. -Te aseguro que te afianzaras a ellos en seguida. Son muy cálidos y amables, no como otros.- miró al jocoso rey por el rabillo del ojo.

Horas después, en una cola para entrar en uno de los mejores parques de diversiones del Aboveground, tres individuos muy atractivos para el común de los hombres, escoltaban a tres muchachas; una podía ser fácilmente una modelo, la otra una estrella de cine y la más joven una encantadora muñeca.

Sarah apenas podía dar crédito al ver a su Rey Goblin en oscuro conjunto de jean y una blanca remera polo con los botones sin prender. El cabello lo había dejado suelto, pero, más alisado para no llamar la atención y sus ojos parecían no estar maquillados…; hasta sus cejas eran humanas. Eso no le quitaba su magnetismo y todo su encanto. No era la primera vez que podía verle sin sus guantes, y sinceramente, no comprendía el por qué ocultar unas manos tan estilizadas… y cálidas. ¡Como humano podía ser tan arrollador que como fey, por todos los cielos! Sarah advertía cómo lo observaban las mujeres al pasar, por lo que de inmediato se aferró de su brazo como cualquier novia celosa haría. Jareth la espió de reojo y sonrió. Él a su vez la trajo más para sí con tanta posesión como siempre. Él había escogido ese ajustado capri de jean azul y esa musculosa cruzada sólo para satisfacción de su vista, no la de otros; así que debía dejar bien en claro que ella tenía dueño. Los ojos del resto de los feys también habían pasado por el mismo cambio que los suyos. Alin se veía preciosa en sus vaqueros ajustados, pese a que al principio se sintió incómoda, ahora los definía como cómodos y le hacía feliz que ésta vez fuera Gontran quién la celara, pues, normalmente, era al revés. En la parte superior, llevaba una entallada camisa lila de manga. Su esposo se veía regio también en vaqueros, camisa celeste entreabierta y un blazer azul sin cerrar. Por otro lado, estaba Conrad, para él unas bermudas y una remera roja con el diseño de unas caricaturas de moda le asentaban como si fuera un joven acostumbrado a la ajetreada vida del Aboveground, de detalle final, unos lentes negros para el sol. A su lado, la pequeña Lucía a quién Jareth dejó al cuidado de su primo, pues, pensaba que si alguien podía ayudar a la niña era éste. La jovencita vestía también unas bermudas y una remera rosa, pero, con cuello Claudine y unos dibujos de seres mágicos. Conrad la miraba por encima estudiando como hacerla soltarse más, pues, hasta ahora, había sido tan cuidadoso como su primo y el resto le habían pedido y no había conseguido resultado alguno. Si él le ordenaba algo ella le obedecía, pero, no conseguía mantener una conversación con ella, ya que se mostraba muy introvertida.

-¿Contenta?- le cuestionó Jareth a la joven en su brazo una vez que pasaron la entrada.

-Mucho.- le sonrió con un suspiro viendo todo el parque.

-¡Oh, cielos!- exclamó Alin. -¡Mira eso, mi amor!- señaló la vuelta al mundo. -¿No es romántico?

-¿Quieres que te bese una vez allá arriba?- le cuestionó con una seductora sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.- le correspondió cómplice.

-¿My Lady?- Conrad le ofreció el brazo a Lucia con exagerado modismo. Ella lo miró sorprendida, incapaz de comprender por qué alguien tan joven, aunque fuera un fey resultara tan serio.

-Gr-gracias.- consiguió decir.

-Muy bien…- dijo Jareth. -¿Cómo hacemos? Nos vamos todos juntos o… separados.

-Yo creo que Sarah debería decidir, ella conoce más esto que nosotros.- opinó Alin.

-Bueno…, creo que hay juegos que son más divertidos si vamos todos. Otros, como ese,- indicó la vuelta al mundo -es para sentarse de a dos, pero, igual podríamos ir unos tras otros. ¿Qué tal si primero vamos a los que podemos disfrutar entre todos?

-Me parece bien.- opinó Gontran. -¿A ti, Jareth?

-Es buena idea. Por la noche nos separamos.- sonrió con malicia viendo a su primo político. Alin los espió con suspicacia, mas, no dijo nada. Ya conocía lo pícaros que podían ser ambos. Y Sarah ya no se mostraba incómoda con su primo, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse salvo de disfrutar su primer viaje al Aboveground junto a su amado.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionó Conrad con la cabeza, pues, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, en tanto, la tímida mano de Lucía seguía sobre su brazo.

-¡Oh, eso es la montaña rusa!- le explicó Sarah. -Si vamos a subir allí, es mejor que lo hagamos antes de comer.

-Yo quiero subir allí. Parece divertido.- sonrió.

-Yo no sé…- Alin no estaba segura si sería tan placentero como su hermano pensaba.

-¡No seas gallina! ¿Te has casado con ese y le tienes miedo a un cacharro que te lleva de paseo por el cielo?

-Me gustaría sentarme a tu lado, cuñado. Quién sabe, quizás necesites una mano que te sostenga, y con gusto lo haría de tu cuello.

-Lo siento. Hoy tengo mejor compañía.- atrajo a Lucia con su brazo. -Ven, Lu, no te juntes con éstos.- la llevó hacia el juego mecánico. La chica sólo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa y tratar de ver si el resto los seguían. Al verlos se tranquilizó. Jareth suspiró.

-Vamos antes de que Lucía se ponga a llorar o algo así.

-¿En verdad estás tan seguro de que Conrad es el indicado para ayudarla?- cuestionó Alin.

-Al menos, merece una oportunidad.- sonrió Sarah.

Luego de gritar como locos, a excepción de Jareth y Gontran, que se limitaban a reír al ver a los demás, y en especial, cómo Lucía y Conrad se aferraban mutuamente dando frenéticos aullidos cada vez que quedaban cabeza abajo.

-¡Gontran!- gritó Jareth y éste le miró. -¡¿Salvo por la estatura no parece haber diferencia de edad, eh?!- señaló a su primo y ambos se largaron sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Oh, no sean malos!- chilló Alin entre los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Jareth, déjalo en paz!- clamó Sarah también fuertemente sujeta a su torso.

-¿Por qué, cosita, si no le he hecho nada?

-Sí, sí.- cerró los ojos abrazándose más fuerte ante otra voltereta.

Ya nuevamente sobre tierra firme, Alin algo mareada se sujetaba de su inafectado esposo. Sarah no soltaba el brazo de Jareth tratando de recomponerse; Conrad y Lucia respiraron aliviados, pero, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Eso estuvo genial!- clamó Conrad. -¡¿Qué dices, Lu, vamos de nuevo?!

-N-no… Yo paso, por ahora, Sir…

-Conrad. Llámame por mi nombre, Lu. Me aburre lo de Sir. ¡Eh, mira aquello!- la tomó sin aviso alguno de la mano y la llevó hacia el zamba arrastrando al resto detrás.

-Temo que todos terminaremos demasiados agotados si Conrad piensa hacernos ir a su ritmo.- comentó Gontran con un suspiro.

-¿Te pesan los años, cuñado?- giró éste ya en la fila para el nuevo juego.

-No, cuñado; me pesas tú que es distinto.- le sonrió cínico por lo que le respondieron con una larga lengua. Gontran cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. -¿Sabes qué, Jareth? Creo que la niña es más madura que él. Y apuesto a que más inteligente.- Jareth rió.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Conrad clamó entusiasmado cuando un carrito pasó vendiendo coloridos copos de azúcar.

-Es una golosina hecha de azúcar.- le explicó Sarah.

-¡Quiero una!- sonrió con amplitud.

-Pero…, si subes allí se te va a caer.- le hizo ver Lucia señalando el artefacto.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó verdaderamente incauto.

-Pues…,- ella lo miró incrédula de que no advirtiera el motivo -el juego hace que saltes y tienes que sostenerte con ambas manos. ¿No ves?

-¡Oh!- convino serio y volvió a sonreír. -¡Entonces, cuando salgamos de allí vamos a comprar unos de esos!- Lucia sonrojada, como de costumbre, sonrió ante su ocurrente compañero.

-¿No te digo, Jareth? Ella piensa más que él.- susurró Gontran en su oído haciéndolo reír.

-¡Gontran!- murmuró su esposa reprendiéndolo divertida.

Mucho tiempo después de varios juegos y puestos de golosinas…

-Muy bien, primo, ya has satisfecho tu curiosidad con los copos de azúcar, con las garrapiñadas y los helados. ¿Ahora qué quieres, antes de que desaparezcas y tengamos que buscarte con el altoparlante como a los niños.

-Yo ya estoy asqueado de tanto dulce.- se quejó Gontran y miró a su esposa. -¿Tú cómo puedes comer todo eso tan… empalagoso?

-Está acostumbrada a ti.- rió Conrad sujetándose el estómago. Lucia se llevó una mano a la boca, en tanto, Sarah la abrazaba amistosamente.

-¡Conrad, no seas idiota!- protestó Alin.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¿Sarah, qué nos falta?

-Todavía tenemos los autos chocadores, el tren fantasma…

-¡¿Autos?! ¡Yo quiero! ¡¿Dónde están?!- exclamó el joven fey y tras un dedo de su primo señalando el lugar tomó a Lucia de la mano y hacia allí se dirigió. Ya a ésta altura, la chica no se molestaba en mirar si el resto les seguía, sólo se limitaba a sonreír al borde de la risa. No sabía si era más divertido el parque o la loca conducta de éste supuesto 'joven maduro' con quien la habían dejado a cargo. -¡Vamos, Lu; yo conduzco y tú serás mi…! ¿Cómo se dice? ¡Mi copiloto!- los otros fueron tras ellos sin tiempo a respirar.

-Creo que la próxima vez será mejor que convierta a uno de mis goblins en humano en vez de encargarle algo a Conrad.- dijo Jareth.

-Al menos, si no la cura por las buenas lo hará matándola de un susto.- Gontran exhaló un suspiro.

-¡No sean así!- dijo Alin tras verse con Sarah. -¡Ella está sonriendo y ya no se preocupa cuando él la arrastra hacia algún lugar!

-Cierto. Creo que se sentía más tensa con el 'correcto Conrad' que con el verdadero Conrad.- rió Sarah y Jareth la trajo hacia sí para besarla fugazmente en los labios.

-¿Lista para ponerse el casco, mi Campeona?

-Sabes que nunca digo no a un desafío.- se jactó.

-¡Ese es el espíritu que se necesita para ganar!- rió corriendo con ella de la mano para alcanzar a su primo. Alin y Gontran se vieron risueños.

-Bueno, al menos nosotros sí podemos jactarnos de… ser casi normales, ¿no?- inquirió su esposo.

-Nosotros tenemos otras formas de ser más… alocados.- murmuró en sus labios haciendo envidiar a más de un presente.

-¡Ah…!- Alin gritaba ante cada espantajo que se asomaba en los túneles del tren fantasma y directamente iba sentada sobre la falda de Gontran quien la abrazaba con fuerza y le repetía risueño que sólo se trataba de muñecos y que en el Underground había cosas peores que esas. -¡Lo sé, pero…! ¡Ah…!- gritó ante un zombie que les señalaba pidiendo sus cerebros. -¡Son tan… feos!- escondió su rostro en el pecho de él quién reía por lo bajo.

-Mira a Sarah, hasta ahora sólo ha gritado por culpa del ahorcado ese y… ¿Cuál era el otro, conejita?- cuestionó Jareth sentado en el medio del carrito para seis personas.

-El espantoso Rey Goblin.- se mordió los labios y lo tuvo encima haciéndole cosquillas. -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No, por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Era Jack, Jack, el destripador!- él le perdonó por el momento a cambio de un rápido beso. Delante de ellos, Conrad iba cómodamente con sus brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento, quedando uno de ellos tras la cabeza de Lucia quién cada tanto se cubría los ojos.

-¡Mira, mira, Lu!- le señaló el vampiro de oscuros cabellos. -¡¿No te hace acordar a alguien que viene con nosotros?!- espió con maldad hacia el último ocupante del carro que lo observó sagaz sin poder replicar nada porque su esposa ya estaba gritando de nuevo, lo que hizo largar una risotada a Conrad. -¡Y ella grita!

-¡Es espantoso!- comentó la niña con ingenuidad tapándose los ojos otra vez. Su compañero sólo rió más fuerte.

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- Jareth y Sarah se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír.

Al fin se detuvieron en un local de comida rápida, claro que hicieron su pedido con la guía de Sarah y de Lucia, ya que ninguno entendía qué podía llegar a ser un 'combo' o una 'hamburguesa doble queso' entre otras tantas cosas más.

-¿Qué trae eso?- cuestionó Conrad cuando vio a un niño, mucho más adelante que ellos en la cola con una cajita de cartón y dibujos.

-Es para los niños. Las porciones son más pequeñas y viene un muñeco dentro de la caja.- explicó Sarah con gran paciencia, pues, los demás ya estaban algo cansados cada vez que oían al fey más joven cuestionar '¿qué es eso?'

-Déjame adivinar.- le sonrió Jareth. -¿Tú quieres uno verdad?

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó como si tal cosa.

-Quizás porque son para niños y uno piensa que tendrás la suficiente vergüenza para al menos fingir que no lo quieres.

-¿Y por qué yo no puedo tener lo que sí puede tener un niño?

-Porque tú ya no lo eres.- replicó Alin.

-¿Quién dijo?

-¡Jareth, por favor, cómprale su bendita caja con juguete!- pidió Gontran ya algo nervioso. Conrad sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Qué sean dos. Lu también quiere.- aseguró aún sin preguntarle a la niña. Pero, como fey, él podía saberlo; la chica se sonrojó. -Es… para Anna.- se excusó ante el resto fingiendo seriedad, luego, sonrió cómplice a su compañera. -Ven, vamos a elegirlos mientras tanto.- la llevó de la mano hacia un cartel donde se exponían los mismos. -¡Jareth, éste y éste!- le indicó. Sarah se cubrió la boca tentada, pues, todo el mundo los estaba viendo y no por qué llamaran la atención por sus elegantes posturas y facciones.

-Hora de separarse, mis amigos.- sonrió Jareth viendo ya varias estrellas en el cielo. -¿Lucia, estarás bien o prefieres venir con nosotros?

-Estaré bien.- sonrió con recato.

-Bien, cuida bien a éste atolondrado, ¿de acuerdo?- le sonrió Jareth.

-De acuerdo.- rió.

-¡Oye, Lu, tú tienes que decir que no soy un atolondrado! ¡Hemos pasado por todas éstas difíciles pruebas juntos!- señaló las distintas distracciones del parque y ella rió.

-No son pruebas.- le hizo ver ella.

-¡Claro que son! ¡Recuerda qué compuestos bajamos de la montaña rusa y cómo bajó mi hermana!- la acusada lo atisbó.

-Escojamos un punto para reencontrarnos todos. ¿Bien?- propuso Gontran.

-¿Qué tal la torre con el reloj?- propuso Jareth. -Es lo suficientemente alta como para hallarla con facilidad, es luminosa y es… vinculante.- sonrió a Sarah.

-¡Sí, buena idea!- Conrad le dio una palmada en la espalda a su primo. -¿A alguna hora en especial?

-A las trece.- rió divertido el Rey Goblin.

-Pero…, van a ser las diez de la noche.- Lucia se aventuró a hablar.

-Jareth quiso decir a la una de la mañana, Lucia.- Sarah le sonrió con amabilidad. Y Alin suspiró satisfecha viendo hasta qué punto Sarah ya estaba conociendo a su primo.

-¡Oh! Ya veo.

-Entonces, hasta esa hora.- confirmó Gontran.

-¡Entendido, adiós!- clamó Conrad y nuevamente se llevó a la chica de la mano. -¡Ahora, vamos a buscar más diversión por nuestra cuenta! ¡Mira eso! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Cómo se juega?!- indicó una casa de videojuegos llena de jóvenes y niños por donde pronto se perdieron.

-Pobre Lucia, si no es su bebé que la cansa, es Conrad.- dijo Jareth.

-Pero, ella está riendo. Apenas si lo hace y él la está haciendo reír aún sin querer.- le hizo notar Sarah.

-Una vez más, mi mascota, mi elección es meritoria.- la miró por debajo de sus pestañas rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Te dije que debías darle una oportunidad a tu primo.

-No lo decía por él.- le sonrió ya sobre sus labios.

-Oh.- ella trató de no sonreír, mientras, él la besaba con fugacidad.

-Nosotros iremos a la vuelta al mundo.- comentó Gontran. -¿Ustedes?- Jareth se quedó pensando unos segundos para luego asentir.

-Sí. Hasta allí los acompañaremos. ¿Te parece?- cuestionó a su novia.

-¿Por qué no?- opinó Sarah que no tenía ni idea qué planeaba su prometido.

Gontran y Alin se besaban con ternura en cada vuelta repitiéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Por su parte, Jareth, ni bien se sentó junto a su novia, pasó un brazo por detrás de sus hombros dejando caer su mano levemente por delante de ella quedando a centímetros de su busto.

-Jareth…- lo espió de reojo y él la miró con fingida inocencia. -Si no sacas tu mano de allí lo lamentarás.- El Rey Goblin rió.

-Se suponía que no debías notarlo, cosa preciosa.- ella lo observó con una falsa sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. Contigo voy aprendiendo rápido todos los trucos de un desvergonzado.- Jareth se llevó la otra mano al pecho.

-¡Me hieres!- dijo con dramatismo.

-Eso quisiera.- murmuró y él se largó a reír apoderándose de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, entre tanto, la iluminada rueda comenzó a girar. -¡Oh, mira!- tras un momento de permanecer entre sus brazos exclamó al ver pasar un búho. -¡Un pariente tuyo!- él estudió al ave en cuestión y sonrió.

-No es.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

-Somos inconfundibles.- dijo envanecido y ella elevó los ojos al cielo.

-Sí, seguro que en su forma animalística se sienten pavos reales.- Jareth la miró y rió por lo bajo. Era hora de otro beso…

-¡Yo gané, yo gané!- Conrad clamaba a los gritos con los brazos hacia arriba en señal de victoria delante del videojuego de carreras, en tanto, Lucia sentada a su lado, no sabía dónde meterse, pues, todos los estaban viendo.

-Co-Conrad…- iba a decirle que un muchacho no debe gritarle de esa manera a una chica aunque le haya ganado, pero, prefirió callarse.

-¿Qué?- le sonrió con satisfacción, lo cual casi la hacer reír.

-¿Quieres… ir allí?- señaló, en cambio, una calesita.

-¡Oh, no lo había visto!- rió y nuevamente la llevó hacia allí. -Ven, ven, subamos a éstos.- escogió unas motos que subían y bajaban y tenían botones para encender luces y sonidos; a las cuales la ayudó a subir con facilidad sin advertir que la muchacha se puso roja cuando él puso sus manos en su cintura.

Cuando las otras dos parejas descendieron de la vuelta al mundo, distinguieron a sus compañeros en el tiovivo, y rieron. Tal parecía que la estaban pasando bien. Conrad parecía un niño desaforado tocando todos los botones habidos y por haber y Lucia se reía tapándose la cara de tanto en tanto ante las curiosas miradas.

-Qué suerte que nos separamos.- suspiró Gontran aliviado.

-Sí, pero, la que pasa vergüenza ahora es Lucia.- sonrió Jareth. -Ahora, sí, cada quién con su camino.- guiñó un ojo a Gontran.

-De acuerdo. Te propongo un viaje romántico por el túnel del amor.- le sugirió éste a su esposa.

-Sabes que no hace falta insistir demasiado.- rió ella aferrándose a su brazo. Él sonrió ampliamente.

-Hasta luego…- la llevó hacia donde había visto dicho entretenimiento.

-¿Sarah, qué te gustaría hacer ahora?- ella observó a su alrededor.

-Mh…- vio a lo lejos algo interesante. -Te hago un desafío, Señor del Laberinto.- le señaló el juego y él sonrió.

-¡Es muy fácil! ¿Qué apuestas?

-Si gano…- se puso a pensar muy bien lo que le convenía. -Si gano te comportarás en la práctica de mañana.

-¡Qué aburrida! Pero, bien. Si yo gano…- la miró de arriba a abajo y murmuró en su oído algo por lo que ella abrió los ojos con desmesura.

-¡No!- clamó alarmada.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no quiero!- se puso colorada.

-Y yo no quiero portarme bien en el ensayo. ¿Hice yo tal escándalo?- se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

-¡Es distinto!

-No es.

-Sí es.

-No es.

-¡Sí es!

-Que no.

-¡QUE SÍ! ¡¿Además…?!- miró a su alrededor nerviosa y bajó la voz. -¿Cuál es la prisa?

-De acuerdo. Sin ver. Sin tocar. ¿Qué ofreces, entonces?- "¡Diablos! ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle sin tener que darle el gusto? Piensa, piensa…" -Para ésta noche, mi mascota.- le sonrió él seguro de que no hallaría algo que lo tentara lo suficiente como lo que él había pedido. Sarah frustrada se cubrió el rostro y suspiró.

-¡Oh…! ¡De acuerdo! Si ganas, sólo una vez, nada más…- él sonrió triunfante, en tanto, ella se ruborizó más -Sólo una mano, por encima de la ropa y sólo… un lugar.

-Aburrido.- suspiró. -Pero…, está bien. Tenemos un trato si escojo el cuándo.- puso su brazo sobre sus hombros yendo hacia el laberinto de cristales.

-Mh… Bien. Y no vale que uses ningún poder, si lo haces, entonces, se rompe el trato.- le advirtió. "Tengo que ganarle, tengo que ganarle. ¡Lo hice una vez en su propio laberinto y aquí es el Aboveground!"

-Muy bien, sin poderes.- prometió muy confiado. "Tengo que ganarle, tengo que ganarle. Soy el Amo del Laberinto, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser uno hecho por un mero humano? Y el premio bien vale la pena."

-¿Caballero, no quiere medir su fuerza?- cuestionó el empleado señalándole la enorme maza al hombre alto de cabello castaño, a su lado, una preciosidad de cabellos casi rubios.

-¿Y…, para qué?- cuestionó con sus ojos pardos entrecerrados.

-Pues, puede intentar ganar un encantador muñeco de peluche para la dama. Aquel es el premio mayor.- señaló un águila de felpa.

-¡Ay, lo quiero, lo quiero!- Alin juntó sus manos reiteradamente como una chiquilla.

-Aquí cae otro.- se escucharon las carcajadas de un grupo de rústicos hombres bebiendo cerveza tras el fracaso de varios de ellos. -Nadie va a poder superarte, Billy. Tú fuiste el único en pasar la mitad del medidor.- se dirigió a un enorme sujeto pasado de anabólicos.

-¡Oye, cariño, si quieres yo tengo un muñeco para ti!- habló el nombrado y hubo más risas. Gontran los observó de reojo con una mirada asesina. -¡Uh…! ¡Cuidado que su novio se enfada!- Alin sujetó su mano para que no fuera a pelearse. Él volvió la atención a su esposa.

-¿Dime, amor, tú lo quieres?

-Sí, pero…, no quiero que te metas con esos sujetos.

-Si lo quieres, lo tendrás. No hay necesidad de que le ponga la mano a esos… mequetrefes. Oye, muchacho, dame eso.- le señaló el pesado martillo. El joven lo tomó con esfuerzo y se lo acercó. Alin se corrió a un lado para darle espacio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Él muchacho va a intentarlo!

-¡Sólo pasarás vergüenza delante de tu noviecita! ¡Muñeca, si te defrauda puedes venir con el buen Billy!- continuaban molestando. Gontran vio de reojo que ella estuviera segura y apretó los dientes deseando usar el martillo en el tal dichoso Billy. Entonces, elevó la masa por el aire con una sola mano como si se tratara de una simple vara y la precipitó sobre el centro del aparato. El indicador voló hacia lo más alto haciendo sonar una sirena y encendiendo luces, dándolo por ganador bajo el aplauso de algunos curiosos que acertaron a pasar por allí. El empleado quedó alelado junto con el desagradable grupo de individuos que pareció olvidar que las botellas debían estar derechas para que no perdieran su contenido. Cuando giró, lo hizo con una gran sonrisa y Alin colgada de su cuello besándolo. Gontran entregó el martillo al delgado muchacho que casi se cae al sostenerlo y miró con burla al grupete.

-Ahora, el premio para MI ESPOSA, por favor.

-¡S-sí, señor!- el joven sonrió atónito y fue en busca del muñeco. -¡Aquí tiene, señor!- dijo con entusiasmo. -¡Usted es genial, señor! ¡Nadie lo ha hecho antes y llevo tres años trabajando aquí!

-Bueno, muchacho. Cuando una mujer desea algo, tienes que dárselo, no sólo…- espió otra vez al grupo con maldad -jactarte de ello.

-¡Lo recordaré, señor!- el muchacho cabeceó totalmente fascinado, viéndolos partir. -¡Wow…! ¡¿Oye, Billy, no quieres volver a intentar?!- el hombre, aún sin palabras sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. ¡Y con una sola mano! ¡¿Cómo un sujeto como ese no iba a tener semejante belleza a su lado?!

Conrad y Lucia estaban muy concentrados en pegarle con los martillos de goma a las marmotas que aparecían por los orificios del juego.

-¡Pégale! ¡Pégale, Lu! ¡Bien!- reía y ella cada tanto daba algún que otro gritito de alegría o de sorpresa. -¡Estúpido roedor!- clamó cuando el partido terminó. Miró a su lado y notó que la chica se había dirigido como hipnotizada hacia una máquina que contenía diversos juguetes de peluche. Casi sin darse cuenta, ella acercó la nariz al vidrio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios frente a un pulpo púrpura. -¿Quieres ese?- le cuestionó el reflejo del joven fey cruzado de brazos a sólo pasos tras de ella. Lucia dio vuelta su rostro para verle.

-Es que… pensé que a Anna le gustaría… Yo… nunca pude comprarle nada así…- se lamentó volviendo a ver el suave muñeco.

-Mh…- pareció estudiar el aparato. -Déjame probar suerte. ¿Debo hacer que esa pinza lo tome y luego?

-Debes llevarlo hasta allí.- le indicó el agujero por donde debía caer el muñeco para poder obtenerlo. -Pero, es muy difícil, el tiempo es corto y tiene esos otros muñecos encima. No te preocupes.

-Lu,- la miró tan de cerca que ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás -para mí no hay imposibles. Y…, ahora también quiero que Anna lo tenga.- aseguró poniendo la ficha para jugar. La primera vez sólo pudo hacerse de un llavero con un oso panda. Lucia no podía creer que pudiere sacar algo tan rápidamente, pues, no sólo era difícil sino casi imposible obtener algo de dichas máquinas. La segunda, un unicornio y la tercera la vencida… -¡Taratatá tatá!- cantó sacando el pulpo por donde se deslizaban los premios y lo hizo bailotear delante del rostro de ella. -¡¿Qué tal, eh?!

-¡Oh, Conrad! ¡Eres… un genio! ¡Asombroso!- su contento era más que genuino.

-Nah… No es nada.- se miró las uñas y se las frotó en su pecho. -Ahora, repartamos el botín, tú te quedas con el unicornio porque eres una niña y a los unicornios les gustan las niñas.- al tomarlo, ella sonrió con cierta pena, a los unicornios les atraían las doncellas, ella… -¡Oye, oye!- la reprendió obligándola a verle con un dedo en la barbilla. -Tú eres una niña y una fina damita muy especial, yo soy como un unicornio, más o menos, soy un fey, así que si yo lo digo es porque es. Que no se te olvide.- apretó su nariz con su dedo como si se tratase de un timbre; ella sonrió después de la inicial sorpresa. -Yo me quedo con éste.- miró al panda colgando de su dedo. -Lo pondré en la cabecera de mi cama. Y éste, será nuestro regalo para Anna.- hizo bailar otra vez al pulpo.

-¿Nuestro?- cuestionó confundida.

-¡Claro! Tuyo y mío. ¿De quién más? ¡¿Oh, qué es eso?! ¡Yo no lo probé!- otra vez la llevó de la mano a las corridas hacia otro puesto, ésta vez era un vendedor de maíz inflado. Lucia aferraba con fuerza a su unicornio.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Por qué esa cara, Rey Goblin?!- se mofó Sarah esperándolo afuera del laberinto.

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Por qué la alegría, cosita? Si no es hoy será otro día.- le sonrió con descaro.

-Pero, no hoy, 'Rey Goblin.'

-¿Quién sabe?- rodeó su cintura sonriéndole con provocación.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas lo que te pasó ayer?

-Sí, recuerdo eso,- tocó levemente la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe aquella vez. -pero, más recuerdo…- miró su mano derecha junto a un suspiro -¡Qué hermosa memoria!- Sarah entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sabías que eres odioso?

-¿Sabías que eres quisquillosa? Siempre buscas algo para pelear.

-¿Yo? ¿No será porque tú empiezas con cosas como esas?

-Yo soy generoso.- le recordó él y antes de que ella refutara agregó: -Recuerda quién ganó la apuesta anterior…- canturreó y ella suspiró vencida.

-De acuerdo. Haya paz, entonces.

-Hecho.- volvió a tentarla acariciando sus labios con los suyos, y tras un apasionado beso se pusieron a caminar por la kermés. En uno de los puestos, había que volcar unos muñecos de madera con unas pelotas. Jareth vio el premio y rió. -Mira, se parece a ti.- señaló la enorme coneja rosa de peluche.

-¿Por qué se parece a mí?

-Por lo bonita, nerviosa y…- la miró otra vez de esa manera que hacía acelerar su corazón -apetitosa.- hizo una media sonrisa. Ella elevó sus ojos al cielo, luego, estudió a la coneja. Era preciosa. ¡Hasta tenía un vestidito! -¿La deseas?- le cuestionó.

-Mh… ¿Qué si digo que sí?

-Dalo por hecho.- le sonrió.

-¿Harás… trampa?- murmuró preocupada.

-Cosa preciosa, yo no necesito de eso. ¿Acaso has visto a algún otro fey jugar con los cristales como yo?

-No, realmente.- contestó.

-Entonces, dame mi amuleto de la suerte.- la besó y se acercó al puesto con ella de la mano. Pronto, el puestero le dio cinco pelotas, y le explicó las sencillas normas del juego.

-Muy bien, muchacho.- dijo risueño sin quitarse el cigarro de sus labios. -Si consigues derribar tres de éstos te llevas el premio consuelo.- señaló varios muñecos pequeños que podían pasar por espantajos. -Si consigues derribar cuatro, éste otro,- mostró un mono hecho con poca gracia. El sujeto rió por lo bajo. -Y si le das a cinco, entonces, el premio mayor.- Jareth lo observó con sorna.

-Yo siempre obtengo el premio mayor, 'viejo.'- Sarah se mordió los labios. Ser el Rey Goblin era más fuerte que él, y ahora había agregado algunos modismos de los jóvenes humanos. ¡Genial! Suspiró. Él sopesó las esferas de goma en su mano. Sí…; no era lo mismo que sus cristales, pero, no había gran secreto en el moverlas o arrojarlas, allí no ayudaba la magia, sino, la práctica. Llevó un brazo hacia atrás para impulsarla; a Sarah eso le trajo memorias de cuando estuvieron por primera vez en el Escher Room y pensaba que a él también, ya que silbaba alegremente la canción 'Within you.' En su vida pensó que esa melodía podía sonar tan burlona, aunque no fuera dirigida hacia ella. Cinco minutos después, al hombre se le cayó el cigarro de su boca abierta. -Bueno… Ahora, quiero mi premio.- sonrió con desparpajo al sujeto y lanzó una traviesa mirada a Sarah. "¡Glup! ¿Qué se vendrá ahora?," ella pensó. Jareth volvió a dirigirse al hombre que todavía no comprendía cómo lo había hecho pese a las trampas puestas en los distintos balones. El Rey Goblin se puso los puños en la cintura. -¡Ya mismo, 'viejo,' yo no tengo todo el día!- clamó con su acostumbrada soberbia haciendo que el hombre reaccionara con premisa.

-¡S-sí, Señor! ¡Aquí tiene!

-Gracias.- dijo satisfecho tomando el peluche. -Ahora, mi amor, aquí tienes.- Sarah sonrió con contento y dulzura, era su primer muñeco de su primer novio. Un momento culminante para una chica… La emoción fue más fuerte que ella y sujetando a la coneja con un brazo, con el otro se colgó de su cuello para besarlo.

-¡Gracias! ¡Lo amo, Rey Goblin!- él se tensó y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sarah se puso roja y bajó la suya. -El… muñeco, quise… decir.- "¡Pronto, cambia el tema! ¡Pronto!"

-Eso pensé.- dijo él intentando esconder sus emociones. Sarah se mordió los labios.

-Bueno…, si… nos queda tiempo…

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- la miró directo a los ojos por lo que ella respiró hondo.

-¿Entonces…, te… gustaría ir allí arriba conmigo?- señaló los pequeños teleféricos que recorrían el parque. Él elevó sus ojos para ver lo que ella indicó y sonrió.

-Me gusta. Allí no hay salida.- la espió de reojo.

-Eh… ¡Mejor vamos a algo menos peligroso como… ese simpático trencito!- señaló la locomotora con rostro que acarreaba niños en sus vagones.

-¡De ninguna manera, cosita! ¡Tanto tú como yo NUNCA damos la espalda a un desafío! - la sujetó de la mano y la obligó a avanzar hacia la estación de los teleféricos. -¡Peligro es nuestro segundo nombre!- sonrió viéndola tironear para el otro lado. -¡Vamos, vamos, Sarah mía! Pareces una encaprichada chiquilla de cinco años.

-¡No quiero viajar allí contigo, 'Rey Goblin'!

-¡Ah, cosa preciosa! Realmente, puedo llegar a terminar exhausto de estar a la altura de tus expectativas sobre mí. 'Quiero ir allí arriba, ahora no. Mejor allá y luego, mejor no.' ¿No te cansas de correr ese laberinto tuyo sin salidas ni distracciones?- ella dejó de forcejear cuando la gente comenzó a observarles. -Le tiene miedo a las alturas.- sonrió Jareth a una familia que se había quedado viéndolos con curiosidad y sonriendo quedamente siguieron camino.

-¡Yo no le temo a las alturas!- ella le aseguró entre dientes cuando los curiosos se apartaron.

-Muéstrame.- se inclinó camorrista con una pícara sonrisa cuando ella se sonrojó al ver a dónde había ido la bicolor mirada. Jareth dejó el escote para regresar a sus ojos. -Que… no tienes miedo, quise… decir.- la imitó.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!- continuó porfiada.

-¡Bien!- le sonrió para continuar camino aún con su mano atrapada. Sarah no estaba muy segura de si lo que acababa de hacer era muy inteligente, pero, no podía pasar por cobarde. ¡No delante de él!

-¡Oh, Jareth, Sarah!- Alin clamó al verles llegar detrás de ellos. -¡Qué casualidad, nosotros también decidimos subir a éste antes de irnos!

-¡Qué bueno!- sonrió Sarah a sabiendas que en uno de los carros entrarían los cuatro con muñecos y todo. -¡Será divertido ir todos juntos!

-No. No lo es. Éste es un paseo romántico y no pienso molestar al buen Gontran cuando puede disfrutar tanta diversión con su mujer. Sarah, cosita, no seas egoísta.- la miró sobrador y ella entrecerró sus ojos vengativa.

-Por mí…- iba a replicar el otro fey, pero, ante una observación de advertencia cambió la dirección de las palabras -Sarah, ¿lo harías por mí?- simuló una sonrisa de súplica. La chica suspiró rendida.

-No quiero subir.- murmuró y Jareth rió por lo bajo, en tanto, Gontran sonrió con jocosidad. Seguro que ya anduvieron discutiendo; esos dos no podían estar demasiado tiempo juntos y tampoco el uno sin el otro.

-No te preocupes, mi mascota.- la trajo hacia sí con una mano en su hombro. -Yo cuidaré de que no te pase nada.

-¡¿Qué cosa horrible es esa que tienes, hermana?!- apareció Conrad de la mano de Lucia y en la otra llevaba una bolsa con varios muñecos más de los que ya tenían. A su vez, Lucia tenía el unicornio con ella y una bolsa más pequeña con golosinas.

-Es una águila y Gontran la ganó para mí con su fuerza.- explicó orgullosa.

-¿Qué no te alcanza con el pajarraco feo que ya tienes que le pediste otro?- rió.

-¿Conrad, sabes qué? Creo que… hay un par de juegos que he visto por aquí que me gustaría 'practicar contigo.'- Gontran señaló su propia frente. -Mira aquí, chico astuto.- le sonrió con perversidad. El joven fey se concentró en la mente de su cuñado. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Ciertamente no deseaba ser golpeado con una masa para que su cabeza quedara estancada en un techo, ni tampoco que lo usara de ahorcado en el tren fantasma, ni nada de lo que se le ocurriera a esa diabólica mente.

-¡Je, je!- forzó una risa. -Muy lindo el bicharraco, hermanita. El de peluche, digo.- sonrió y Gontran lo miró con una mirada torva. Entonces, advirtió que Sarah también tenía lo suyo. -¡¿Y a ti?! ¡¿Te consiguieron una doble, eh?!

-Sería agradable.- sonrió comprometida. El Rey Goblin amplió su sonrisa trayéndola más hacia a sí para besar su mejilla.

-Pero, yo siempre iría tras la original.- le aseguró con afición. Ella sólo se limitó a exhalar otro suspiro.

-No lo dudo.- decidió cambiar de tema. -A ustedes dos no les ha ido mal.- reparó en la bolsa que sostenía Conrad.

-Lu y yo estuvimos de suerte.

-¡Qué hermoso unicornio, Lucia!- notó Alin con dulzura.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde lo obtuviste?- Sarah cuestionó amistosamente a la más joven. Lucia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Co-Conrad me… lo regaló.- explicó apenas con una voz audible. -Y… esos son para Anna.- señaló la bolsa. El fey sonreía con orgullo.

-¿Tantos?- cuestionó Jareth extrañado ante la exageración, aunque, siendo su primo debía considerarlo normal.

-Sí.- clamó Conrad. -Se los gané a ese tonto aparatejo y me peleé con un chiquillo que pretendía quitarme mi panda.- Orgulloso les mostró el llavero que ahora colgaba junto al bolsillo de su bermuda. El resto estudió el objeto, al muchacho, al objeto y de nuevo al joven.

-¿Te peleaste con un niño por… eso?- Jareth le cuestionó incrédulo.

-¡Por supuesto… que sí!- confirmó hinchado. Lucia a su lado se ruborizó más y no supo por qué sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

-Yo… le di otro a cambio.

-Y no debiste hacerlo, era para Anna.- frunció el ceño. -Y no me permitiste reclamárselo.

-Es que… era un niño.- quiso hacerle ver.

-Uno muy ofensivo.

-Pero…, tenía como ocho años y… le dijiste cara de sapo y…

-¡Él empezó!- se justificó.

-¡Cielos!- clamó Gontran sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

-Hermano…, de veras me preocupas.

-¿También te peleas así con mis niños?- le cuestionó Jareth.

-Si ellos me provocan…- elevó su hombro. Sarah se llevó una mano a la boca. ¡Cómo quisiera soltarse a las francas risotadas!

-¿Y…, para qué son todas esas golosinas? ¿Para Anna?- Sarah intentó desviar la conversación al ver que los otros tres seguían con sus inquietas miradas sobre el fey.

-No.- sonrió Lucia. -Anna es muy pequeñita aún. Conrad las compró para comerlas en el paseo en el teleférico y para que el cocinero de su cas…- la mano le cubrió la boca.

-Lu, no seas chismosa.- le sonrió al resto. -Son para ella. Pero, gracias por estropear la sorpresa.

-Sí, seguro.- Gontran sacudió la cabeza. -Ven, amor, ya casi es nuestro turno.- se adelantó con su esposa.

-¿Lista, mi chiquitita?- indagó Jareth a Sarah con una mano en su cintura.

-Es… un reto, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.- contestó con ganas de reír. La ayudó a pasar primero y se sentó a su lado con su brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras, el empleado cerraba la puerta para seguidamente volver a enfrentar a sus siguientes viajeros, Conrad y Lucia. -Una… hermosa vista.- comentó él viéndola con una mueca en los labios.

-¿Le sorprende a alguien que puede volar cuanto quiera?- cuestionó evitando verlo. Apenas él hizo un movimiento para acercarse y, de súbito, la coneja quedó entre ambos. Jareth dio un respingo antes de que la oreja del muñeco se le metiera en un ojo.

-¡Oye!- se quejó molesto. -¿Qué necesidad de poner a 'Sarah 2' en el medio?

-Se me cansó el brazo por tenerla y no es 'Sarah 2.'

-Bueno…, conejita, si no te corres…- la tomó de imprevisto y la puso contra la ventana, pasándose inmediatamente junto a Sarah.

-¡Oye!- protestó ella. -¡¿Qué haces?!

-Todavía nada.- sonrió con ella en brazos. -Si quieres, pregúntame, luego.- la besó pese a sus protestas. La mano de Sarah, danzando primero en el aire ante el atropello, se auxilió apoyándose en el vidrio con cierta desesperación al sentirse caer sobre el asiento. La misma, segundos después, se reunió con los pálidos mechones de la nuca. El dulce sabor de sus labios era tan intoxicante como su esencia… Sus latidos iban a mil por hora y podía sentir los de él tan rápidos como los de ella. Se preguntaba si sentiría lo mismo. Aquellos labios rememoraron la piel de su oreja, de su cuello, se posaron a la altura de sus clavículas y descubrieron sus pectorales mayores… Sarah apenas podía imaginar tantas diversas emociones juntas y tan sólo se dejaba arrastrar a ese suplicio a la cual él la sometía… -Sólo una vez…,- murmuró sobre su escote -sólo una mano…,- ahora en su hombro -por encima de la ropa y sólo…- siguió murmurando camino a su cuello -un lugar…- dijo finalmente en su oído. Los ojos de Sarah se desorbitaron cuando advirtió que la mano que estaba en su cintura comenzó a ascender. ¿O sea…, que incluso había planeado qué tocar…? Sus pensamientos se perdieron y sus latidos se detuvieron por un segundo cuando la cálida mano se posó entre sus pechos, donde sus latidos se oían con más fuerza. -Esto es lo que más ansío acariciar, mi cosa preciosa…;- la miró a centímetros de su rostro. -antes, durante y después.- Sarah apenas podía respirar. Él le sonrió para volver a apoderarse de su boca. "Sí, mi amor. Te amaré y… te enseñaré a amarme con el tiempo. Te lo prometo."

Gontran y Alin se sonrieron al notar que los ocupantes del teleférico siguiente al de ellos descendieron componiéndose un poco con el mayor disimulo posible, pese a que nada pudieran hacer con sus labios inflamados. Ahora, era Jareth quién cargaba a 'Sarah 2.'

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- cuestionó Gontran, por lo que recibió un disimulado pellizco de su esposa, el cual resistió heroicamente.

-Regular.- Jareth aclaró su garganta. -Tú sabes, es mejor el volar por sí mismo.

-¡Yo no tengo duda alguna de eso!- casi ríe el fey morocho. Y Alin clavó su taco con táctica en su pie por lo que sólo dejó escapar aire de su boca entreabierta.

-Allí vienen mi hermano y Lucia, MI AMOR.- lo miró directo a los ojos.

-De acuerdo. Veamos.- sonrió con maldad.

-¡Gontran!- lo reprendió pellizcándolo ahora a la altura de sus costillas, por lo que éste chilló con un leve '¡auch!' y una contracción. Conrad bajó con una mano en el hombro de Lucia, la cual no parecía estar incómoda al respecto. Ambos tenían en sus bocas algo masticable.

-¿Qué estás comiendo ahora?- Jareth indagó curioso.

-Goma de mascar. No se come.- aclaró por lo que su compañerita le había explicado.

-¿Cómo que no se come? ¿Para qué lo masticas, entonces?- ésta vez fue Gontran quién pecó de curioso dando un paso hacia su cuñado.

-Magia mortal. Mira.- le pidió e hizo unos extraños movimientos en el interior de su boca cerrada. Entonces, algo comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que… ¡PLAF! Justo frente a la cara de su cuñado. Gontran cerró sus ojos y se pasó una mano sobre su rostro para quitarse lo que fuera que la explosión le hubiere arrojado. Conrad forzó una sonrisa. -Eh… Lu me enseñó.- la trajo hacia él.

-Creo que tendrás que ir con Lucia a cuestas para salvar el pellejo, mi buen Conrad.- le advirtió.

-¡Oh, vamos, no seas así!- rió Alin. -Déjalos tranquilos. Han pasado un buen rato y eso es lo que importa. No te ha hecho nada,- revisó su rostro -no es momento para que comiences a ser tan meticuloso.- Por detrás de ella, Conrad le sonrió de nuevo y huyó para el lado de Sarah y su primo con Lucia en su brazo.

-Bueno, chicos, temo que es hora de irnos. Vamos a la salida y busquemos un lugar apartado.

-¿Vas a poder con todos y todo, Jareth?- inquirió preocupada Alin.

-¿Primita, con quién crees que estás hablando?- sonrió jactancioso y todos partieron rumbo a las puertas principales. Seguramente encontrarían algún rincón solitario. -¿Se quedarán verdad?

-¡Oh, no, lo siento, Jareth! Pero, tenemos todo nuestro vestuario en casa para la boda.- explicó Alin.

-Puedo hacerlo traer.- replicó él. -Quédense.- insistió. Alin observó a su primo y luego a su prometida. ¿Por qué tanta reincidencia? Bueno, recordaba lo ansioso que Gontran se había puesto los últimos días y a su vez, ella más susceptible a sus intentos de obtener un previo a la noche de bodas. ¡Incluso su noche de bodas fue de lo más inverosímil! Apretó los labios.

-Mh… De acuerdo. ¿Verdad, amor? Mañana podemos traer el resto de las cosas.- lo miró confidente. Gontran dio una rápida mirada a los otros por encima de la cabeza de su amada y consintió.

-No hay problema. Conrad podría irse a casa y venir el día de la ceremonia.- sonrió con maldad.

-¡Oye!- se quejó. -¡Yo no quiero irme ahora! Además, papá vendrá mañana, y por lo tanto, no tiene sentido.- Jareth rió ante sus protestas.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, nadie se va, y todos son bienvenidos.- trajo a Sarah hacia sí. -¿Verdad, mi chiquitita?

-Sí.- sonrió con timidez. 'Esto es lo que más ansío acariciar, mi cosa preciosa…; antes, durante y después.' Con sólo recordar sus palabras su cuerpo y su alma reaccionaban de forma extraña. "Mañana, sólo un día," se recordó.

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews y palabras y compañía a: Moonlightgirl; Dogmalaley; Krissel y Lain. Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Lo he publicado con mucha ilusión, pues, yo me divertí mucho pensándolo y haciéndolo. Era casi como estar allí. ; ) Les mando un gran abrazo. Y, no se me duerman, que aún queda más, pero, será la próxima semana.

AmaterazuHime.


	41. Bailemos

CAPÍTULO 41: LET'S DANCE

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal la pasaron en el parque de atracciones? ¿Acerté con que les gustaría? : ) Creo que es uno de los capi más relajados y distendidos del fic. Gracias, gracias y gracias a ustedes, chicas, por ser tan buenas conmigo y permanecer hasta ahora leyendo mi fic. De veras. Y felicitaciones a ti también, Krissel, yo he llegado al review número 100 y tu review fue justo ese. : ) Una de mis partes favoritas del capi es el tren fantasma, cuando Gontran es comparado con un vamp…

-Quiero mi premio. .

-No sé de qué hablas, Conrad.

-Lain dijo que merecía un premio. e.e Y Krissel está de acuerdo con ello. nn

-Mh… ¬.¬ También te mereces otras cosas, que no son exactamente 'premios.'

-Envidiosa -Muestra su lengua manchada de verde por una goma de mascar que acaba de desechar hace unos minutos. ¡Cielos!-. A todas les ha gustado lo lindo que soy con Lu, así que dame mi premio.- extiende su mano y mueve sus dedos en señal de reclamo- ¿Verdad, Lu?

-Bueno…, yo creo que… no es exactamente la manera de pedirlo… -Conrad la aparta hacia un rincón para murmurarle.

-¡Lu, no arruines nuestros planes! Ella vive en el Aboveground, ¿entiendes? -Lucia mira con curiosidad a AmaterazuHime y de vuelta a Conrad. AmaterazuHime mira a ambos sin comprender.

-¿Quieres que ella escriba una historia donde seas el protagonista y ser aclamado en el Aboveground? -indagó dudosa e inocente.

-¡No, Lu! ¡Hay cosas mejores que la fama!

-¿De veras? ¿Qué? -seguía con toda ingenuidad.

-Ya, Conrad -AmaterazuHime toma una caja de cartón de un tamaño nada despreciable de su escritorio; lleno de apuntes y demás; y se la ofrece al fey-. Aquí tienes, pero, ya deja de interrumpirme.

-¿Lo ves? -sonrió tomándola y volviendo junto a Lucia-. ¡Dulces, Lu! ¡El mundo se rige con dulces! -¡POP! Ambos desaparecieron sonriendo con sus cabezas metidas con fisgoneo en la misma.

-Bueno, ahora sí. Continuemos. Y bueno, como les gustó tanta informalidad entre la aristocracia fey y cómo se mezclaban en el Aboveground con nosotros, meros mortales, y en vista de que el fic ya ha superado los 100 reviews, ¿qué tal si nos vamos de nuevo de parranda por allí, eh? Ya, ya. Que les ha gustado el parque y que quisieran volver. Pero, bueno, no todos los días se puede ir al mismo sitio a divertirse. Además, ¿qué tal les parece algo un poco más maduro? ¡Jajaja! Cuidado con lo que piensan, pero, síganme, no se arrepentirán. (Apoya una mano sobre un papel del escritorio para dar más énfasis a sus palabras y se le queda pegado un papel. Lo saca de su mano viendo con cierta repulsión que entre este y su piel hay algo verde, masticado y viscoso que se extiende a medida que lo intenta apartar de su persona… Sólo un nombre viene a su mente) ¡¡COOOOOOOONRAAAAAAAAD…!! (Suspira resignada) Bueno, ya no tiene sentido gritarle; es caso perdido. Así que gracias, Lain; Krissel; Moonlightgirl y Dogmalaley. Y por favor, tengan cuidado dónde se sienten o lo que sea, no sé si ha sido la única que ha dejado al azar… (Vuelve a suspirar)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece, lamentablemente. Sólo me debo a nuestro Amado, Benemérito, Grandioso y demás Magníficas cualidades que competen al Rey Goblin. "Let's Dance" tampoco me pertenece, es del único sesentón al cual yo nunca le diría no. XD Sí, ese mismo.

CAPÍTULO 41: LET'S DANCE. (BAILEMOS.)

-¡Muy bien, Su Majestad! -clamó el sacerdote-. ¡Hoy todo ha salido perfecto! ¿Tiene que ver la intervención de Su Alteza, Sir Erwin? -miró al fey que escoltó a la futura reina hacia el novio. Éste sonrió con diversión al religioso.

-¿Usted cree, Su Eminencia?

-Su Alteza, usted no era tan… 'dinámico' como Su Majestad; con el debido respeto -observó a este que apretó una sonrisa-. Quisiera poder decir lo mismo de Sir Conrad -examinó a éste, que se hallaba haciendo ruidos y morisquetas, sentado junto a Lucia quien sostenía a Anna en brazos. "Quizás allí haya una esperanza," analizó dudoso.

-Bueno…, en realidad…, no ha sido mi tío quién me enderezó esta vez, Su Eminencia. Fue mi prometida -sonrió a esta quien se incomodó. El religioso la observó con gran interés. Si una jovencita como esta podía conseguir esos milagros en su soberano, él tendría menos dolores de cabeza.

-¿En verdad? Bueno, no sé cómo lo consiguió, My Lady, pero, venturosa sea.

-Bueno… Gracias, Su Eminencia -hizo una leve inclinación.

-Muy bien, jóvenes. Pueden retirarse a descansar. Mañana será el gran día y si lo hacen como hoy todo saldrá perfecto.

-Gracias, Su Eminencia. Hasta mañana -Se marcharon hacia el exterior donde aguardaban los dos carruajes-. Mi chiquitita -le tendió la mano para que ascendiera, él la siguió y detrás su tío. En el vehículo siguiente, Gontran ayudó a su esposa, en tanto, Conrad ayudó a la mortal más joven con una mano, en la otra sostenía a Anna que finalmente se la facilitó a su madre para subir con prisa antes que su cuñado, tal cual era su costumbre sólo por hacerle rabiar-. Mañana el carruaje será abierto, mi Sarah -le comentó este-. Y, como es costumbre, haremos un pequeño recorrido para saludar al pueblo antes de acudir al festín y luego al Ballroom.

-¿Como un auto descapotable? -cuestionó.

-Eh… Algo así -sonrió.

-En el Aboveground suelen usarse para el mismo fin -comentó ella.

-Sí, pero…, esto es más elegante. Mañana lo verás por ti misma, cosa preciosa.

-Estoy nerviosa. ¿Qué si me olvido algo?

-No lo olvidarás. Yo estaré allí y te ayudaré de ser necesario.

-¿Por qué no pones un conjuro para que no me olvide la última parte? -le suplicó desesperada-. ¡Yo siempre olvido la última parte, tío Erwin!

-Pero, eso… -iba a replicar, mas, su sobrino se adelantó.

-Eso no es posible. No puedo poner ningún conjuro sobre ti en el momento de los votos, mi nena. De hacerlo sería inválido. Debes confiar en ti.

-¡Pero…!

-Sarah, mi niña -Erwin le sonrió con fraternidad- no te inquietes. Trata de pensar en otras cosas. Haz de cuenta de que mañana es un día más o te verás cansada antes de empezar.

-Sí -intentó distenderse.

-No te preocupes, conejita -Jareth la abrazó protector-. Hoy haremos alguna cosa para distendernos un poco. ¿Te parece? -ella asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Incluso si me invitaras a dispararle a la luna te diría que sí con tal de calmar mis nervios."

-¡Ay, Alin! ¡La verdad es que es una suerte que te hayas quedado! -decía sentada en el jardín-. ¡Apenas puedo creer que ya mañana…! -se calló ruborizada-. ¡Oh! -clamó frustrada-. ¡Estoy segura de que todo será un gran desastre!

-¿Todo? ¿Te refieres a tu matrimonio?

-¡No! ¡Ay, no sé! ¡Es que…! ¡No sé! ¡De sólo pensar que ya no hay vuelta atrás; que no sé si en verdad es lo mejor; que… no sé si seré lo que él espera! ¡Esto es por siempre, por todos los santos! -Alin sonrió confidente.

-Sarah, eso es exactamente lo que yo me pregunté antes de ir rumbo al templo a encontrarme con Gontran. Entonces, mi padre me tomó entre sus brazos y me dijo: "Hija, -trató de imitar su voz- si has pasado junto a ese hombre todo lo que has pasado, ¿qué tanto daño puede hacerte una ceremonia?" Entonces, puse todo en la balanza y descubrí que él tenía razón. Con Gontran pasamos por difíciles situaciones y las superamos juntos. Esto sólo es la crema del plato y uno no debería preocuparse por la crema, sino, disfrutarla. ¿No crees?

-Sí… Visto así… ¡Pero…, yo no puedo evitar sentirme así! -Alin, inclinando su cabeza sobre un hombro, la estudió con otra sonrisa más compasiva que la otra.

-¿Sarah, tienes miedo a la ceremonia, a la fiesta o… al después? -Sarah quedó tiesa por unos segundos.

-Sólo… tengo miedo -fue su respuesta. Pero, Alin ya conocía el resto.

-Él será tu esposo, Sarah. Y… estoy segura que te tratará con consideración -Sarah la observó con cierta duda. ¡Tantas veces que le trató con desdén, que le dijo 'Rey Goblin' sólo para fastidiarlo! ¡Incluso ayer, cuando él esperaba que esas palabras hubieran sido para él…! ¿Lo habían sido? Porque aún ahora ella no sabía el por qué de elegir esas y no otras-. Ven -Alin, riendo, la aproximó a ella con un brazo-. Te contaré lo ridícula que resultó mi primera noche con Gontran. Supongo que es una suerte que esté vivo -rió-. Y aún así, supo sostenerme. Otro podría haber sido violento, pero… -suspiró tan enamorada como siempre-, no mi Gontran. Él es firme, pero, bueno.

-¿Y… qué si me pongo a gritar o… a llorar? -se cubrió el rostro-. ¡Alin, yo nunca estuve de esa manera con nadie!

-¡Yo tampoco antes de mi Gontran! -replicó esta de inmediato escandalizada-. Por eso, sin importar lo que tú hagas esa noche, déjaselo todo a Jareth. Él sabrá qué hacer -la otra seguía dudosa. Alin rió-. Mira, una vez que estuve a solas por primera vez en la alcoba con mi esposo, él siempre se comportó con paciencia y una sonrisa, pero, yo… -dejó escapar una tonta risita-. ¡Por todos los cielos, le arrojé con cuanto encontré para que no se acercara! -Sarah la observó sin poder creerlo. ¿Ella, que tanto adoraba a su Gontran? Y continuó oyendo el relato de su amiga. Ellos habían pasado por situaciones más difíciles que Jareth y ella, y ellos… se amaban. No sólo había una atracción física, era verdadero amor. Y era allí donde los temores de Sarah crecían; ¿qué cuando él se cansara de ella? ¿Cuántas ocuparían su lugar bajo las mantas? ¿Cómo ella podría vivir con eso? ¿Y ella? ¿Era amor eso que sentía por él? ¿Había sido siempre eso y no otra cosa? A pocos metros, se acercaban dos esbeltas figuras.

-¿My Ladies, les parece un paseo con dos solitarios caballeros seguido por un delicioso té? -cuestionó Jareth con una sonrisa junto a Gontran.

-¿Tomaremos el té en el jardín? -inquirió Alin viendo a su primo con una sonrisa. Sarah descendió la vista tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos.

-Por supuesto, especialmente si es lo que My Ladies desean.

-Entonces -miró a Sarah poniendo una mano sobre la suya-, ¿qué te parece a ti?

-Suena bien.- se obligó a sonreír. Alin le dio una mirada comprensiva que logró hacerla relajarse un poco. Sólo un poco, pensó ella ahora tomando la mano de su prometido para ponerse de pie y enfrentar sus ojos. Gontran y su esposa ya estaban yendo paulatinamente por el sendero. Jareth pareció analizar a su novia, frente a sí.

-¿Mi mascota? -indagó y ella fijó sus inquietos ojos en él.

-¿S-sí?

-¿Qué… planes tienes para esta noche? -Sarah quedó tiesa.

-¿Esta… noche? ¿A qué te refieres con… esta noche? -él rió.

-Sarah, no soy un infame. Me refiero a esta noche, antes y después de la cena. Te prometí distraerte y hasta ahora estuve atendiendo otras cuestiones -Sarah aclaró su garganta antes de hablar. No era la primera vez que ella se adelantaba a los hechos malinterpretando sus intenciones.

-Bueno…, salvo el volverme loca de nervios no… tengo nada planeado -respondió, mientras, la conducía por el mismo camino que la otra pareja.

-Bien, tenemos una cita, entonces. ¿Ayer… disfrutaste la salida? -Ella sonrió más relajada.

-Mucho -confesó-. Creo que jamás me divertí tanto. Todo fue muy lindo. Pienso que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido -comentó.

-Trataré -sonrió y se llevó una mano a la barbilla-. Sí. Podríamos organizar salidas al Aboveground, de tanto en tanto, ¿no? ¿Te gustaría? -Ella lo miró con contento. Él siempre estaba tratando de satisfacer sus deseos, por más pequeños y egoístas que fueran.

-Me gustaría mucho, sí. También… me gustaría que tú elijas… alguna vez.

-Y lo haré, conejita -dijo con dulzura-. Conozco algunos buenos lugares aquí y allá. Pero, no esta noche. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-No sé… ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Mh… No quiero influir… Piensa en algo que nunca hayas hecho y querías y quieres hacer. No importa qué -Sarah se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-Déjame ver… -"Nunca he tenido novio…, ahora tengo uno. Nunca conocí a un príncipe azul…; ahora tengo a un rey..." De repente, se ruborizó sola. Jareth la estudiaba por el rabillo del ojo mostrándose distraído. "Bueno, eso tampoco, pero…, mañana…" Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada para no pensar en ello. "Ayer fui al parque con él, mi novio, lo cual nunca había hecho y siempre había soñado con una cita así. Lo otro que tampoco nunca hice…"-. ¡Ya sé! -clamó y seguidamente pareció desencantarse-. Oh… No; no se puede.

-¿Qué no se puede, cosa preciosa? Estás hablando con el 'poderoso e increíble Rey Goblin.'

-Sí, pero… -suspiró-. No se puede y, además, debemos estar descansados para mañana.

-Nuevamente, mi amor, estás dando todo por hecho -le sonrió trayéndola hacia sí con una mano en su cintura a la par que caminaban-. Dime y déjame intentar, al menos.

-Está bien. Es que… yo nunca fui a bailar -Jareth la miró con sorpresa.

-¿No? ¿Y qué hemos hecho en el Ballroom? ¿Pisar uvas para el vino? -bromeó.

-¡Lo sé! -rió-. Me refiero al… Aboveground. Nunca fui a esos lugares donde los jóvenes van a bailar. Siempre estuve más concentrada en… -"Perseguir al búho del parque cerca de casa," se avergonzó- cuentos de fantasías que… se hicieron realidad, creo -Se mordió el labio inferior. Él se detuvo para tomarla de la cintura y verla a los ojos con profundidad.

-Sarah…

"¡Ay, mi nombre en tus labios! ¿Seré yo que oigo mal o tú lo dices así?"

-…tú eres mi sueño hecho realidad… -"Mañana ese sueño se completará, conejita."-. Y, yo te concederé todos tus sueños, serás mi esposa, mi Reina. No habrá cosa que yo no intente por ti, mi chiquitita -Sus ojos eran dos abismos de un fuego intenso que amenazaba con devorarla, pero, no lastimarla. Ella se perdió en ellos. A su vez, Jareth navegó en los verdes manantiales de su alma; duda, confusión, emoción, temor, sorpresa. ¿Seré una buena reina? ¿Qué pensará de mí? ¿Qué sentirá por mí cuando todo esto termine? ¿Qué es esto que me hace sentir? ¿Sólo me gusta o…?

-¡Eh! ¡Jareth, Sarah! -clamó Conrad a caballo con Lucia delante suyo.

"¡Qué oportuno, primito!," suspiró el Rey Goblin.

-Primo -sonrió de compromiso-. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada realmente. Sólo pasábamos a saludarles. ¿Verdad, Lu?

-Ahá -afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Y… -Jareth ahora sonrió con travesura-, qué hacen ustedes dos de paseo? -Lucia se ruborizó.

-Anna se durmió y cómo se acabaron las gol… Quiero decir, se acabaron las obligaciones, la invité a cabalgar. ¿Puedes creer que Lu en su vida había visto un caballo?

-No hay de dónde vengo -aclaró con timidez.

-Claro que no -sonrió Jareth ahora con amabilidad-. Ella viene de plena ciudad, atolondrado. ¿Qué no has visto anoche en el parque de diversiones cómo son las cosas?

-Sí, pero…, tú sabes… Los juegos, las golosinas, los juguetes… Mucha diversión como para ver más allá del parque -La chica en sus brazos rió por lo bajo.

-Él quiere regresar al parque por más dulc… -Otra vez la mano enguantada le cubrió los labios trayéndola hacia su pecho.

-Por más diversión, claro -rió comprometido-. Eso quiso decir. ¿Verdad, Lu? -Ella cabeceó riendo aún con la boca cubierta. Sarah apenas podía creer el cambio que Conrad había conseguido en la jovencita; si bien había comenzado a restaurar su vida una vez en Labyrinth, había sido de manera lenta y casi forzosa. Este fey le ponía las manos encima, la acercaba a sí, la llevaba casi a rastras de un lado a otro, le fruncía el cejo cuando ella dejaba escapar de sus labios sus secretos planes con los dulces, y sin embargo, ella no se aterraba, ni se mostraba recelosa. ¡Y ahora, incluso reía por ello!-. Así, que… si alguna otra vez vas para allá, primo, por favor, invítanos.

-Lo tendré presente -sonrió este.

-¡Bien! Nosotros seguiremos con nuestro camino. ¡Sostente fuerte, Lu; esta vez correremos! -Sarah y Jareth pudieron ver cómo ella, confiada, se aferró de su torso para asegurarse-. ¡Hasta luego! -El caballo se marchó con ligereza, en tanto, su jinete pegaba un alarido. El monarca y su prometida se quedaron viéndoles con una sonrisa. De repente, Jareth dirigió nuevamente su atención a ella.

-¿Entonces… -aguardó a que ella le prestara su interés-, te gustaría venir a bailar esta noche conmigo, mi nena? -ella dejó escapar una risita tonta.

-Eso sonó a canción del Aboveground.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo -le sonrió reiniciando su marcha con ella en su brazo-. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Cómo harás para que ingrese con mi edad? -Jareth sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué tal si te hago mayor por unas horas?

-¿A mí? -clamó asombrada.

-Si quieres. O también puedo hacer que los demás te vean como mayor, pero, a tus ojos y a los míos, seguirás siendo como ahora.

-Mh… Me gusta más la primera -rió-. Me da curiosidad.

-Bien. ¿Te… gustaría que vayamos todos como ayer o… sólo nosotros dos? -Sarah lo observó meditabunda.

-¿No te molestaría? -cuestionó-. Sé que… ayer planeabas ir sólo conmigo y…

-Cosita, cuando quiero estar a solas puedo raptarte y llevarte a un oubliette o a un calabozo. ¿No es eso romántico? -indagó risueño.

-Definitivamente no, 'Rey Goblin' -sonrió ella picándole el pecho con su dedo. Él rió con franqueza y la apretó contra sí, en tanto, continuaban camino.

-De acuerdo. Intentaré recordarlo. ¿Qué tal el Bog of Eternal Stench?

-Quiero creer que bromeas -lo observó con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno…, no puedes negar que tiene su belleza -la miró jocoso.

-¡Seguro! Si no tienes nariz.

Más tarde, todos estaban sentados sobre una manta en uno de los tantos jardines de Labyrinth, disfrutando del té y de distintos bocadillos. La idea de salir de nuevo en grupo les emocionó a todos, aunque Gontran sugirió que Conrad se quedara a comer más dulces o lo que fuera. A las muchachas les pareció divertido verse algo mayores, sólo Lucia se sentía algo titubeante al respecto.

-¡Oye, Lu! ¡¿Cuál es el problema?! ¡Yo estaré allí para cuidarte! -se señaló el pecho con su pulgar. Gontran dejó oír una carcajada.

-¡Quizás sea eso lo que la preocupa, bodoque!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- clamó ella con pasión dejando a todos sorprendidos. Cuando lo advirtió se puso roja y escondió su mirada en su taza de té. -Eh… Quise decir… que no hay problema… Eso… Iré -Conrad le mostró la lengua a su cuñado.

-No te preocupes, Lu. Buscaremos golosinas y traeremos más sin convidarles ni una -confió en voz baja. Ella intentó no sonreír.

-Conrad, no convidamos a ninguno -recordó ella.

-¿Bueno, cualquiera puede olvidarse de un mero detalle, no? -la hizo reír.

-Entonces, esta noche cenaremos afuera y luego, ¡a bailar! -Jareth afirmó. Sarah le sonrió agradecida. Conrad iba a preguntar algo con un dedo en alto-. No, Conrad, no iremos a ese lugar donde te regalan juguetes -lo miró con fijeza-. Seremos un grupo de jóvenes adultos yendo a cenar a un lugar bonito, así que mejor ve pensando en comportarte.

-Le pides mucho -siseó Gontran con maldad y su esposa besó su mejilla con diversión.

-¡Pero…, será tan aburrido como aquí, entonces!

-No, no lo será. No iremos a un lugar formal, pero, tampoco a un… ¿cómo dijiste que se llama a esos sitios, mi mascota?

-Locales de comida rápida -sonrió viendo a su receloso amigo.

-¿Por qué creo que lo están haciendo para que yo no quiera ir? -inquirió el joven fey. Los otros elevaron sus ojos con quejas al cielo.

-¡Por favor, hermano!

-¡Madura, Conrad! -espetó Gontran.

-Conrad, no seas tonto.

-En serio, Conrad -le sonrió Sarah-, deseamos que vengas al igual que Lucia. Tú eres mi amigo, ¿o no?

-Sí, lo soy. Y seré tu primo -palmeó su cabeza como si fuera un perro.

-¡Conrad, yo no soy Merlin! -chilló esta.

-Ese Merlin es muy inteligente -sonrió.

-Pero, yo no soy él pese a que tu primo me diga 'mascota' -puntualizó.

-Lo sé. Merlin es más simpático -respondió y Lucia se cubrió la boca escandalizada. Sarah apretó los puños.

-¿Ves? -sonrió Gontran ganador-. Luego lo defiendes.

-Envidioso -le dijo el susodicho.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán? -inquirió Conrad sentado a los pies de las escaleras. El gris plata de su camisa hacia resaltar sus bonitos ojos de dicho color, sus pantalones de vestir eran negros al igual que sus zapatos. Su chaqueta colgando descuidadamente en la baranda. Los otros dos feys compartían el mismo color en las prendas inferiores-. ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-¡¿Por qué no te callas que me pones nervioso?! -se molestó su cuñado. Su oscuro cabello se destacaba en el color ladrillo de la tela dándole un salvaje aire gitano.

-Dales su tiempo. Ya bajarán -El soberano trató de serenarlos con una regia camisa azul eléctrico, encima su sobretodo, con tanta majestuosidad como si se tratara de su capa.

-Pero, les diste esos cristales donde estaba el conjuro y su vestimenta, ¿no es así? -el más joven inquirió con los codos en sus rodillas y la barbilla entre sus puños-. Debería ser más rápido.

-¿Y, mis muchachos? ¿Qué sucede? -rió Erwin ingresando desde el exterior.

-Esperando -comentó Gontran poniéndose el saco recto que hasta ahora llevaba con un dedo sobre su hombro.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que valdrá el pequeño sacrificio -Erwin se apoyó en la columna del pasamano, próximo a su hijo-. La espera siempre vale la pena -sonrió con picardía.

-A mí me aburre -suspiró Conrad-. ¿Por qué siempre hay que esperar?

-¿Por qué siempre hay que escucharte? -cuestionó su padre inclinando su cabeza para verle.

-Por qué soy tan encantador como mi primo -sonrió con exageración a la par que irguió su torso.

-Adulador -rió Erwin-. ¿Cuántos años crecerán nuestras bellas muchachas? -le cuestionó al monarca.

-Bueno…, en vista de que todas debían ser mayores de edad, cuando bajen -suspiró, en realidad él también estaba ansioso-, Alin aparentará veinte, mi Sarah y Lucia unos dieciocho. No quise que se sintieran demasiado incómodas, especialmente Lucia, pues, para ella significa más cambios a los que adaptarse.

-Muy sabio, sobrino.

-Sólo espero que no se vuelva aburrida como Alin -se quejó Conrad.

-¿Y por qué ella habría de volverse aburrida, bruto? -se oyó la voz de su hermana haciendo que las cuatro cabezas giraran para verles. Conrad se incorporó para hacerle frente a su pariente quien llevaba su blazer en la mano.

-¡Bueno -sonrió con maldad-, al menos, en tres años más no se te notarán tanto los kilos de sobra!

-Idiota -dijo despectiva. Gontran fue hacia su esposa con una mirada encendida y una pícara sonrisa. Esa muchacha no dejaba de apabullarlo. Aquella falda de gajos de seda rosa junto a aquel top que dejaba ver su perfecto ombligo y de amplio cuello bote era suficiente para tenerlo a sus pies, sin mencionar el hombro que quedaba deliciosamente descubierto. Su cabello fue recogido en una alta cola de caballo hacia un lado, cayendo sobre su hombro desnudo.

-Mi amor… -la miró casi sin aliento-, no existe palabra alguna para describirte, salvo por esto… -la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó-. Si en tres años vas a lucir así, no dejaré de vigilarte de cerca -le sonrió.

-Tú luces… tan… tú, mi ave rapaz, mi sol… -rió ella viéndolo con aprecio-. Me encanta -ronroneó sobre sus labios dejándole otro beso. Conrad carraspeó adrede, por lo que su padre rió por lo bajo. Entonces, esta vez fueron Jareth y su primo quiénes quedaron mudos y sin movimiento. Dos hermosas jóvenes de dieciocho años descendían tomadas de las manos como para conferirse fuerzas.

Lucia, vestía un vestido cruzado amarillo oro, sin mangas, apenas un poco más largo que el de Sarah; y una chaqueta corta color beige. Su melena superaba a los omóplatos.

Sarah lucía un celeste sarong por arriba de sus rodillas; en la parte superior, un entallado top verde azulado con escote halter; de abrigo, una chaqueta tejida de hilo del mismo color, con volados en las mangas; cuyo botones llegaban hasta la línea del cinto y el largo no superaba las caderas. Su extenso cabello suelto alcanzaba su cintura. Jareth se acercó a su prometida sin dejar de admirarla de pies a cabeza.

-Luces… despampanante, cosa preciosa -confesó su sedosa voz, mientras, sus manos encontraron con presteza su cintura-. Veo que cada año serás aún más bella que el anterior -le sonrió a la sonrojada joven.

-Gracias -se mordió los labios-. Espero que sigas diciendo lo mismo cuando esté vieja -dijo nerviosa.

-Tú nunca serás vieja, amor -la besó en los labios para finalmente ayudarla a descender los últimos peldaños. Entonces, advirtió que Conrad seguía duro como una momia, y que la madura Lucia también. Su tío permanecía en el mismo sitio, curiosamente cubriendo su boca con su mano, en tanto, sus ojos brillaban risueños-. Primo, si ninguno de los dos se mueve TE dejaremos -le hizo ver. Conrad salió de su contemplación y aclarando su garganta fue hacia ella.

-Hola -fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

-Hola -fue la tímida respuesta.

-Eh… ¿Vamos? -le ofreció la mano; tras verla, ella la tomó. Conrad notó que pese a su abrupto crecimiento, él le llevaba un poco más de una cabeza. Erwin continuaba con sus labios ocultos examinándolo todo. El chico era un desastre, pero, debía reconocer que tenía encanto propio, pese a todo. Lo dejaría hacerlo a su modo, suponiendo que en algún momento de la noche se animaría a hacer algún comentario sobre lo bien que se veía en su atuendo y en su nueva apariencia.

-Eso sí que es un cambio, Lucia -sonrió Jareth con amabilidad-. ¿Te sientes cómoda?

-S-sí. Aún… debo habituarme… Pero, estaré bien.

-De acuerdo. ¿Listos para irnos? -Todos afirmaron-. ¡Oh, un segundo! Debo encargarle algo a mi tío -Dejó el círculo que había formado para tele transportarse para ir junto a Erwin-. Tío -murmuró-, no vayas a olvidar todo lo que te encargué para mañana, por favor.

-No te preocupes, mi muchacho. Pero, no entiendo por qué no lo haces en persona.

-Bueno…, yo tengo mi orgullo -Erwin sonrió.

-Eres un tonto. Ve tranquilo. No olvidaré ni un solo detalle de todo lo que me encomendaste.

-Gracias -sonrió dejando escapar un suspiro antes de regresar hacia el resto.

Sarah apenas pudo cerrar su boca cuando aparecieron ante un reluciente automóvil negro al cual, Jareth, con una satisfecha sonrisa les invitó a subir.

-J-Jareth, esto es… una limo.

-Sí. Es mía, por ahora. Sólo el chofer me pertenece al ciento por ciento -indicó cuando de la puerta del frente surgió un uniformado hombre, delgado y elegante, no muy alto. Sus ojos eran de un color extraño para un humano y su piel parecía algo grisácea. Sarah abrió más sus ojos con una naciente risita.

-¡¿Brisky?! ¡¿Cómo…?! -exclamó ante el cambio casi humano del goblin.

-Su Majestad me pidió que le sirviera en esta… pequeña aventura, My Lady -dijo cordialmente, cubriendo sus ojos con oscuros lentes para posteriormente abrir la puerta para que ingresaran las damas ayudadas por el soberano.

-¿Siempre con clase, eh? -carcajeó Conrad una vez dentro-. ¡Oh, mira esto! -hacía subir y bajar el visor entre el chofer y ellos.

-Conrad, vas a romperlo -avisó Gontran-. Por favor, cuñadito.

-Sólo lo estaba probando -Seguía revisando las distintas gavetas-. ¡Oh, tienes todo un bar aquí! -rió-. ¡Oye, golosinas! ¡¿Por qué escondías esto, eh?! ¡Eres un egoísta, Jareth! -le acusó a este que con un brazo sobre Sarah, la sostenía, en tanto, ella escondía su risa en su pecho descubierto, donde como de costumbre, colgaba su medallón.

-No las escondía, son parte del bar. Ahora, quiero creer que no te las vas a guardar en los bolsillos o algo así.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -hizo una pausa-. ¿Al terminar… volveremos a subir a la gol… a la limosina?

-Sí -sonrió hilarante-. No pretenderás que desaparezcamos frente a todos en la puerta.

-Deberías comprarle una bolsa con dulces para que se quede tranquilo -Sarah le murmuró al oído. Jareth la observó con deseos de besarla. Sí; era mejor que salieran todos juntos o él se tentaría antes de tiempo.

-¿Se la merece? -cuestionó agachando su cabeza para verla. Ella le sonrió.

-Sí. Pero, de todas formas, todos estaremos más tranquilos si se la prometes -le hizo ver ella mordiéndose el labio al enfrentar su mirada. Ya ni siquiera en un día, en horas sería su esposa.

-Ya que estás allí tonteando, ¿qué tal si sirves algo? -Gontran le sugirió al más joven.

-¡Seguro! Eh… ¿Lu…? ¿Lucia, te gustaría beber algo de aquí? Mira, hay agua, alcohol, jugos, refrescos… -se animó a aproximarse a su oído cubriéndose con una mano. Esta nueva imagen de la muchacha lo ponía algo nervioso, sin saber muy bien cómo tratarla. Ahora era mayor y quizás, se aburriera de sus juegos-. Llevaré algunos dulces, no te preocupes -volvió a su sitio contento de que ella se riera como siempre había hecho.

-Está bien. Un refresco de cola -él la observó jocoso.

-¡Chancha!

-¡Conrad! -clamó la muchacha junto a Sarah. La primera risueña, la otra retándolo. El resto elevó sus ojos al techo del vehículo con disconformes quejidos.

-¡De acuerdo, perdón! -se excusó con una sonrisa-. Aquí tienes, mi Lu -el adjetivo posesivo escapó sin ser notado, ni siquiera por él, salvo por la nombrada que trató de esconder su sonrojo. El fey, mirándola extrañado, siguió ofreciendo las bebidas.

Fueron a cenar a un elegante, pero, juvenil restaurante. Para Sarah, y especialmente para Lucia, todo era nuevo, Alin estaba más habituada al lujo y demás.

-Por aquí, Señor Sovereignest -un elegante sujeto le indicó a Jareth el camino hacia la mesa.

-Gracias, Meter -le dijo este ayudando a Sarah a ubicarse en su asiento.

-Un hermoso lugar, Jareth -opinó Gontran.

-Sí. Informal, pero, elegante -sonrió Alin-. Exactamente como tú.

-¿Tú… ya conocías este lugar? -Sarah indagó con curiosidad y un dejo de celos. ¿Qué motivo podía traer al Rey de los Goblins a un restaurante en el Aboveground?

-Vine una vez por negocios. Un hombre rico deseaba recuperar a su hijo luego de que su nueva esposa lo deseó afuera. Pero, no quiero hablar de ello esta noche. Nada de trabajo ni obligaciones, ¿bien?

-Bien -respiró aliviada.

-¿Jareth, aquí debemos usar las mismas costumbres que en el Underground? -inquirió Conrad.

-Si, sería bueno que las emplearas… en algún lado -le sonrió. Lucia observaba preocupada la fila de cubiertos frente a sí. Conrad lo advirtió.

-Lu -tomó su mano entre la suya por encima de la mesa-. No es difícil, si yo puedo hacerlo tú también. Tú sólo sígueme -le sonrió y ella le correspondió agradecida. Gontran observó a su cuñado con duda.

-¿Estás seguro de que eres un ejemplo para una muchacha tan inteligente como ella?

-Gontran, la envidia es una cualidad muuuy fea -fingió aristocracia.

Pronto la cena fue servida, donde todos conversaron animadamente, riendo como cualquier grupo de jóvenes. A la hora del postre, cuando el mesero se aproximó con el carrito de los mismos, Conrad se arrimó al oído de Lucia.

-¡Dulces, dulces! -murmuró guiñándole un ojo y ella rió por lo bajo-. ¿Qué pedirás?

-Mh… Creo que la tarta con crema y fresas.

-¡Yo quiero lo mismo! -indicó al camarero. Gontran lo miraba por debajo de sus pestañas con hilaridad.

Una vez fuera, volvieron a subir al vehículo para dirigirse a la discoteca. Jareth le indicó a Brisky dejarlos unas cuadras antes para no llamar la atención, ya que seguramente deberían hacer fila para entrar. Entonces, fueron en pareja, uno tras otro, Jareth y Sarah encabezaban la formación; él con un brazo en sus hombros y ella en su cintura. Gontran y Alin venían de manera similar, sólo que ella rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos riendo tontamente, en tanto, él le robaba algún que otro beso. Tras ellos, Conrad entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven a su lado, viéndola con una suave sonrisa.

-Jareth, me estaba preguntando, cómo haremos mañana para levantarnos temprano y demás.

-Primero, mi chiquitita, mañana podremos descansar un poco más debido a todo el ajetreo que nos aguarda durante el resto del día. Y… segundo, reordenaré el tiempo ni bien dejemos el Aboveground, entonces, será como si nunca hubiéramos pasado tantas horas despiertos -sonrió con placer.

-Usted es muy vanidoso, 'Rey Goblin' -bromeó ella al ver su imposible sonrisa.

-Yo soy el 'Rey Goblin' -se jactó él haciéndola reír.

-'Estúpido Rey Goblin' -le recordó por lo que él la abrazó de súbito.

-Te dije que eso era un secreto, 'cosita.' ¿Ves cómo me obligas a castigarte? -se apoderó de sus labios que lo aceptaron sin restricción.

-Chicos, chicos, estamos en un lugar público, eso es para mañana por la noche -bromeó Conrad. Pasando a su lado, Alin y Gontran le vieron con ganas de golpearle. Ellos pasaron sin perturbarles y él fue a molestar.

Dentro del local bailable, todos dejaron sus abrigos en el guardarropa y se dirigieron a la barra para observar un poco la situación que era novedosa para todos. La música era de un pulso constante y ligero, y las coloridas luces jugaban con la oscuridad y las figuras del gentío.

-Caótico, ¿verdad? -Gontran le cuestionó a Alin en su oído y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero…, es… interesante.

-¿Qué te parece, cosa preciosa? -cuestionó abrazándola por detrás trayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Parece divertido. Yo… nunca pensé que era tan… -rió- ensordecedor.

-Ese es el truco -besó su oído-. Para no pensar y sólo… sentir la persuasión del frenesí. ¿Quieres ir a bailar o prefieres beber algo antes?

-¿Bailarás esto? -indagó intrigada.

-Bueno, si me preguntas, prefiero la música goblin para divertirme, pero, esta no está mal -sonrió con picardía y la guió a la pista con un posesivo brazo sobre sus caderas. Durante el camino, Sarah estudió los movimientos del resto, para ponerse a tono cuando comenzaran a moverse.

-¡Vamos, Lu! ¡Parece divertido! -Conrad rió llevándola consigo cerca de su primo. Tal parecía esto se bailaba todos con todos o al menos como se les daba la gana a cada quien, como con los goblins en los festejos.

-Yo no sé bailar -dijo apocada.

-¡Sí, sabes! -sonrió-. ¡Ven! -tomó sus manos y la guió hasta que logró que se soltara, haciéndola reír casi todo el tiempo. Gontran y Alin reían viéndolos aún desde la barra. Tal parecía, esos dos se adecuaban fácilmente al mundo humano, especialmente el más joven.

-Mi amor, no podemos ser menos para que luego tu hermano nos trate de viejos o aburridos. Y, tú luces preciosa como para no poder mostrarte al mundo. ¿Nos unimos a ellos?

-Claro, cariño -rodeó su cuello para besarlo.

Pasadas un par de horas, regresaron riendo a la barra donde pidieron algo para beber. Sus respiraciones agitadas por la diversión.

-Bailas deliciosamente, mi conejita -Jareth murmuró en su oído tras pedir los tragos.

-Tú no lo haces mal, por ser el 'Rey Goblin.'

-¡Ah-ah, mi chiquitita! -sonrió él-. El 'Rey Goblin' no hace nada mal -sonrió con picardía y ella se mordió los labios. Mejor no profundizar el tema por esa noche, ella también podía caer en la 'persuasión del frenesí.' Tomó el recipiente que le ofrecía y se concentró en beberlo. Él sonrió para sí con diversión.

-¡Eso sí que fue ejercicio! -rió Gontran.

-No estás tan oxidado como pensé, cuñado -Conrad elevó su vaso en dirección a él.

-¿Eso fue un halago, cuñadito? -lo miró con recelo.

-Si esa fue la impresión lo retiro -carcajeó.

A unos pasos, Lucia miraba con una sonrisa su entorno, no sabía si podría ver algo como eso de nuevo ahora que vivía en el Underground. En eso, un grupo de jóvenes pasaron y uno de ellos se acercó decidido a sacarla a bailar; sería fácil drogarla con alguna bebida y luego, llevarla de paseo para divertirse. Algo en ella le avisó que estaba siendo avistada y se sintió indefensa. El hombre no advirtió de inmediato al joven alto y rubio que se paró tras ella viéndolo fijamente para rodear su cintura con dominio.

"Lo siento, amigo, pero, ella YA tiene DUEÑO, y más te vale que no vuelvas a intentar algo como eso que estás pensando o te encontraré y créeme que sufrirás."

El sujeto, aturdido, todavía no comprendía bien quién le había hablado, pues, aquel tipo en ningún momento había abierto la boca, pero, lo que fuera tampoco los otros dos le estaban viendo con mucha amistad o indiferencia.

La muchacha giró para ver quién la sostenía con tanta decisión, pensando que, quizás, el monarca había leído sus temores y había visto al hombre que la observaba de esa manera tan desagradable. Se sorprendió al advertir la cabellera no tan pálida y los bellos ojos grises con verdadera amenaza viendo hacia el otro. No supo por qué tenía deseos de llorar en aquel amparo.

-Déjamelo a mí -Gontran murmuró al monarca y entrecerró los ojos. Cuando el sujeto se marchó lo hizo temblando creyéndose volver loco; primero esa voz y ahora esas imágenes de él mismo en escalofriantes situaciones. Los tres feys comenzaron a reír con saña ante la sorpresa de las muchachas.

"¡Bien hecho, cuñado! ¡Buena cacería!"

"No sé si te moleste lo que voy a decirte, Gontran, pero, eres digno sobrino de Kaden."

"Gracias a ambos. No es una ofensa, Jareth. Es uno de los pocos que me caen bien." Alin intentó deslizarse en la mente de su esposo, pero, este no se lo permitió. Era una parte oscura de su persona que podía atemorizarla y él la protegería de ello. Cuando acabó de amilanar al pobre diablo, le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

-Lo siento, amor. No apto para damitas -la rodeó con sus brazos, en tanto, ella fruncía sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso, Jareth? -cuestionó Sarah tan extrañada como el resto.

-Nada, cosita. Sólo… un pequeño pasatiempo de aves rapaces -Sarah observó a sus amigas, una decepcionada con infantilidad por no poder ver más allá de las narices de su amado; la otra aferrada fuertemente a Conrad con los brazos de este dudando en abrazarla hasta que al fin se decidió y frotó su espalda.

-¿Estás bien, mi Lu? -Ella abrió los ojos sobre la entreabierta camisa gris.

-S-sí. Gracias, Conrad -se sonrojó sin saber si salir de su abrazo o no.

Rato después, volvieron a la pista al ritmo de un conocido remixado. Después de unos cuantos temas más, la música se tornó suave y sensiblera. Los feys vieron a su alrededor cómo las parejas comenzaban a bailar tan acarameladamente. Gontran sonrió y de inmediato copió la moda acortando la distancia entre su sensual esposa y él. Jareth observó a Sarah a los ojos y la miró apreciativamente extendiendo sus manos para que ella posara las suyas. Una vez hecho, él las llevó a sus hombros, en tanto, las suyas se posaron en la cintura para balancearse a la lenta y candente melodía.

El corazón de Sarah galopaba con vigor, tan cerca, tan cerca de él. Sus miradas no podían dejarse, ¿qué diferencia había en comparación con el Ballroom de su primera aventura? Suspiró ensimismada en aquella mirada. "Conejita cazada," pensó ella. Esas garras que temía y anhelaba, tan ilógicamente…

Conrad estudió su entorno, al igual que Lucia. Ambos no sabían qué hacer exactamente. ¿Estaría bien, estaría mal? ¿Qué pensaría uno del otro? Gontran espió con maldad a su cuñado y sonrió.

"Jareth, siento molestar, pero, alguien necesita un pequeño empujón."

"¿Gontran? ¿Quién?"

"El bodoque."

"Veo. Te cedo el placer de dárselo a él, yo me encargo de ella con medios más sutiles."

"Hecho." Sonrió. Alin lo estudió con curiosidad, seguidamente sonrió cómplice. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se deslizaron hasta quedar tras Conrad. Por su lado, Jareth hizo lo mismo junto a Sarah. Cuando Gontran chocó con su cuñado, Jareth, de espaldas, se puso firme tras Lucia. La muchacha sólo atinó a abrir los brazos al igual que el joven fey frente a sí y para su sorpresa, terminaron abrazados. Jareth volvió a escurrirse entre las gentes, Gontran se hizo el disimulado escondiendo su risa junto a la de su esposa en un beso. Los dos jóvenes se soltaron avergonzados ni bien se percataron de la cercanía. Él carraspeó y se rascó la nuca.

-Eh… ¿Quieres… bailar?

-Si… tú… quieres.

-S-sí, yo… quiero -Lucia parecía a la expectativa-. Es decir…, me gustaría mucho bailar contigo -Lucia sonrió consintiendo con la cabeza. Él puso sus manos en la cintura con incertidumbre y ella las suyas, temblorosas, sobre sus hombros. Ambos mantenían una recatada distancia.

Sarah cruzó sus muñecas por detrás del cuello de su pareja. Jareth la miraba con intensidad y trayéndola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede, mi mascota? -indagó con dulzura.

-Nada… Sólo… algo de melancolía.

-¿Melancolía? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -inquirió preocupado de que al estar en el Aboveground su deseo de regresar a su antiguo hogar fuera más fuerte. Sarah se ruborizó.

-Es que… siempre que bailamos… tú… cantas. Pero, aquí eso no es… -Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-¿Quieres que cante para ti?

-Pero…

-Sh… ¿Sí o no? -Sarah se mordió los labios.

-Sí, pero…, no quiero dejar de bailar -Jareth rió por lo bajo.

-No te preocupes, tengo una especial para eso. Yo cantaré y todos ellos lo disfrutarán, pero… ¡qué lástima! No podrán recordarlo. ¿Eso te haría feliz, mi chiquitita?

-Sí, bastante -le sonrió y él le correspondió. De repente, tras un onomatopéyico coro, un contagioso ritmo comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

-"Bailemos" -Jareth comenzó a mover sus labios, a la par que su voz sonaba en los altavoces. Su mirada no perdía contacto con la de ella y su voz, grave y sedosa, la voz de un amante, acariciaba los oídos de Sarah como si estuviera cantando únicamente para ella-. "Ponte tus zapatos rojos y baila el blues.

Bailemos.

La canción que suena en la radio.

Movámonos.

Mientras las luces de colores iluminan tu rostro.

Movámonos.

Muévete entre la gente hacia un lugar vacío" -la llevó hacia un lugar más solitario con un grácil movimiento-. "Si dices corramos, correré contigo" -confesó en su oído-. "Si dices escondámonos, nos esconderemos" -Sólo ellos quedaron a oscuras-. "Porque mi amor por ti" -la aprisionó aún más a él; Sarah cerró los ojos sobre su pecho-, "quebraría mi corazón en dos,

si cayeras

en mis brazos

y temblando como una flor" -Su voz vibró en su pecho y sus cuerpos apenas dejaban cabida entre sí-. "Bailemos.

Bailemos.

Por temor a que tu gracia caiga" -su tono fue acariciante-. "Bailemos.

Por temor a que esta noche sea todo" -su mirada se entornó pasional-. "Movámonos.

Puedes mirar en mis ojos" -con un dedo elevó su barbilla para que lo enfrentara-. "Movámonos.

Bajo el claro de luna, este grave claro de luna.

Si dices corramos, correré contigo" -se deslizaron como la brisa entre las demás parejas-. "Si dices escondámonos, nos esconderemos" -Su voz era una promesa en medio de la oscuridad-. "Porque mi amor por ti" -la miró con profundidad, deseando que su mensaje llegara y que fuera correspondido- "quebraría mi corazón en dos.

Si cayeras" -la echó sobre uno de sus brazos- "en mis brazos" -La hizo inclinar hacia atrás sin abandonar su mano en su espalda- "y temblando como una flor" -volvió a enderezarla y sus torsos quedaron nuevamente pegados; sus ojos nunca perdieron contacto. La música parecía guiarlos a través de la gente-. "Bailemos.

Ponte tus zapatos rojos y baila el blues.

Movámonos.

Bajo el claro de luna. Este grave claro de luna.

Bailemos.

Bailemos.

Bailemos.

Bailemos" -repetía como si deseara que ese momento fuera para siempre.

Paulatinamente, la canción comenzó a perderse en otra a la que ninguno de los dos prestó atención. Sólo siguieron moviéndose, mientras, sus labios se unieron conociendo más de ellos mismos, expresando más de lo que ellos se atrevían.

"Espero que esta magia mañana siga, mi amor. Yo sólo… sólo quiero amarte por siempre. Quemarme en ti por siempre."

Estaban tan concentrados en transmitirse sus secretos, que no podían oír los pensamientos del otro, no en un acto de egoísmo, mas bien, de desesperación, como si fuera la última vez que se verían y algo, quizás, como el orgullo, les prohibía decirlo en voz alta.

"¿En verdad, sientes así, mi 'Rey Goblin'? Yo… quiero caer temblando en tus brazos, creo que ya… lo he hecho. Creo que hace tiempo lo vengo haciendo, pese… a mi necedad."

Cuando el beso se quebró ambos se vieron con atención y querencia. Él le sonrió con ternura, ella le correspondió algo avergonzada, pero, notablemente absorta en él. Jareth dejó escapar una profunda risita y acarició su espalda.

-Espero no haberte asustado -Jareth se excusó. Ella extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-Si… no lo hicieras, no serías tú…, mi 'Rey Goblin' -el cerró sus ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Eso suena mucho mejor que 'Rey Goblin' o 'estúpido Rey Goblin' -sonrió.

-Pero, tú reconociste una vez que lo eras -sonrió con picardía.

-Muy cierto. Sólo que… de tanto en tanto, este… eh… 'cruel Rey Goblin' gusta de algo de dulzura -Sarah se abrazó a su torso dejando otra vez su rostro sobre su pecho.

-¿Te lastimé… otra vez? -Jareth no podía creer que ella estuviera reconociendo eso-. Lo siento si lo hice -besó el centro de su pecho. El monarca exhaló un suspiro al sentir sus labios en su piel; si no le decía que en realidad no lo había lastimado, sería ella quién saldría lastimada esa noche, de una manera distinta.

-No, mi chiquitita; no lo has hecho, pero… -depositó un beso en su coronilla e hizo que le viera para sonreírle acomodando su cabello suelto-, gracias por ese bello remedio en mi corazón -ella se sonrojó, pues, no había pensado en su acción, sólo…, había querido recompensarlo por una vieja herida-. Aquellos cuatro nos han abandonado -sonrió él cambiando de tema para no incomodarla-. ¿Te parece ir a buscarlos?

-Sí. ¿Pero…, dónde podrían haber ido?

-Bueno…, imagino dónde pueden estar Gontran y mi prima, los otros dos, no tengo idea -la rodeó con un brazo y fueron abriéndose camino hacia la zona donde estaban acomodados varios sofás. Y, allí encontraron a Alin y a Gontran muy perdidos el uno en el otro. Jareth rió pensando en que debería tele transportarlos directo a la alcoba de su castillo. Riendo les dio la espalda para abrazar a Sarah-. Debí suponer que estarían tan ocupados -murmuró al oído y ella le acompañó en la broma.

-¿Qué tal si, ya que sabemos dónde encontrarlos, buscamos a Conrad y a Lucia?

-Sí. Déjame sentirlos… Mh… Por allá -señaló una especie de patio, que algunos usaban para fumar o simplemente para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Cuando enfrentaron el rico aire nocturno, pudieron distinguir a la pareja más joven sentados en el mismo banco, enfrentados, tomados de las manos, como confesándose algo. Y, entonces, desde esa distancia pudieron distinguir una barra de dulce entre sus manos, la cual Conrad partió y compartió con ella, quién reía por la travesura. Sarah apretó sus labios por no darles aviso de que habían sido descubiertos. Jareth se llevó una mano a la frente; por supuesto que su primo no dejaría a esos dulces en paz, aún habiéndole prometido una bolsa de ellos-. Démosles cinco minutos para que terminen su golosina y… los interrumpiremos -miró el cielo-. No falta mucho para que empiece a aclarar en el Aboveground.

-Sí. Sería lindo ver el amanecer, pero…, no creo mantenerme despierta.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, cosita. Sólo pide. Pero…, si no importa qué tipo de amanecer deseas ver, entonces, mañana podremos verlo juntos -Ella se ruborizó recordando que a partir de mañana compartirían todo como marido y mujer.

-Eh… No, está bien -se apresuró a decir. Y él sonrió. Entonces, pasados unos minutos, comenzó a avanzar hacia su primo y su protegida.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡¿Pero, qué tenemos aquí, eh?! -indagó burlón.

-¡Jareth! -clamó Conrad, en tanto, Lucia con su dedo se señalaba los labios viéndolo desesperadamente. Conrad se pasó la mano por los suyos. Chocolate-. ¡Je! ¿Cómo habrá aparecido esta mancha aquí? Debe haber sido algún pájaro que pasó volando -simuló buscar en el cielo y Lucia se mordió los labios, medio hilarante, medio asqueada por la sugerencia de lo que podía ser la mancha.

-Seguro. ¿Les parece regresar a casa o quieren quedarse un poco más?

-No, casa estará bien si nos das esa bolsa de dulces que nos prometiste. Si no cumples le contaré a papá. Sabes que a él no le gustan los reyes mentiro… ¡Auch! -clamó al sentir el tirón de orejas.

-Si te la doy es por Lucia, no porque tú la merezcas, pequeño tramposo.

-No sé de qué hablas -se cruzó de brazos-. No tienes pruebas de nada -Jareth elevó sus ojos frustrado.

-Mejor vamos por tu hermana y Gontran.

-¿Qué tal el baile, Su Majestad? -inquirió Brisky abriéndoles la puerta.

-Muy Aboveground, pero, muy excitante, también -espió divertido a Gontran, el cual rió.

Ya dentro de la limosina, Alin iba sentada sobre su esposo; Sarah abrazada al torso de Jareth, un poco cansada, pero, feliz, no estaba segura de si él en verdad la amaba, mas, al menos, la hacía feliz todas sus atenciones y poder sentirlo tan cerca; él la había cubierto con su sobretodo puesto como si fuera su ala, dejándola más próximo a él. Sarah había reído ante su sugerencia, pero, finalmente había aceptado. Conrad, permanecía muy silencioso sosteniendo a la otra joven dormida sobre su pecho, encima, su chaqueta la cubría. Sus brazos la sostenían para que no cayera; cada tanto espiaba la serena faz y sus manos levemente cerradas sobre su camisa.

-¿Se quedó dormida? -cuestionó Jareth.

-Sí. Ella bailó mucho esta noche. Y por la tarde estuvimos paseando. Mi pobre Lu -suspiró-. Espero que Anna la deje descansar.

-Anna tendrá que conformarse con su nana hasta mañana. Lucia está invitada a nuestra boda. Así que no podrá estar con ella todo el tiempo -sonrió viendo a la joven en los brazos de su primo con dulzura-. Había olvidado que ellas se cansarían más pronto que nosotros, pero, lo solucionaré ni bien lleguemos. Aunque…, aquí hay alguien que se resiste a dormir, ¿me equivoco? -miró a su novia aún bajo su brazo.

-Para nada. Es que hay momentos que desearía mantener por siempre.

-Puedes, en tu mente, en tu corazón. Y… si bien no pueden repetirse, pueden llegar a recordarse o imitarse - contempló a los ojos e inclinándose la besó, durante, una de sus manos se posó en su desnuda pantorrilla-. Recuerda mi promesa -susurró-, cosa preciosa, te pintaré mañanas de oro y te tejeré tardes de Valentín, entre otras cosas -le sonrió en la intimidad de su resguardo.

-Yo… te lo recordaré si no -le correspondió sin saber muy bien qué decir, algo nerviosa por su cercanía; por su mano desnuda en su piel; por el recuerdo de sus cuerpos bailando pegados; por el poco tiempo que faltaba; porque no estaban solos…

-Me parece justo - concilió.

Brisky les hizo saber que ya habían llegado a destino, por lo que, descendieron del vehículo y se tele transportaron a su reino.

-Muy bien, mis niñas, ahora…, una vez en sus habitaciones, ni bien se muden de ropa, volverán a ser las fastidiosas chiquillas que nosotros tenemos que tolerar -bromeó viendo a los otros que carcajearon ante el coro de protestas.

-Bueno, al menos no todo estará perdido -Gontran se dirigió a Alin elevando una ceja.

-No lo sé -se hizo la ofendida hasta que él depositó sus labios en su cuello y la hizo reír-. ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Vamos a dormir. Hasta luego, que descansen -Ascendieron las escalinatas.

-Bueno…, Lu, te acompaño hasta tu habitación -Conrad sonrió-. ¿Podrás dormir después de que te desperté?

-Creo que sí -tomó el brazo que le ofreció y fueron tras la otra pareja-. Pero, quisiera ver a Anna antes. Seguro está en la guardería.

-No hay problema -¡POP! Desaparecieron ante los jocosos ojos de Jareth y Sarah. El soberano la miró y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

-Mi Sarah…

-¿Sí? -elevó su rostro.

-Sólo…, esta noche estuve pensando… en cómo se dio lo de nuestra boda y sinceramente… -Sarah lo observó preocupada. ¿Qué si ahora no quería casarse? ¿Si ya se había aburrido o peor, le decía que todo era un truco?- no se dio como yo hubiere deseado, cómo… había planeado pedírtelo, aún en la noche en que… te dije qué se pedía a cambio de Toby -¿Entonces, él había pensado en pedírselo de todos modos? ¿No era sólo porque ella había pedido que regresara a Toby? Sólo que… ella no había querido oírle y lo había acusado y huido, para variar-. Sé que, de todos modos, hacerlo ahora, no te parecerá justo, pero…, no quiero que nos casemos sin que yo… haya hecho esto primero -Él aferró una de sus manos y se arrodilló sobre una de sus rodillas-. ¿Sarah Williams…, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? -Sarah estaba pasmada y no pudo evitar emocionarse. Sí, siempre había soñado con algo como este momento, pero, cómo ese tipo de costumbres ya no se usaban se había hecho a la idea de que nunca sucedería. A ella le costó recobrarse; él parecía tan ansioso y temeroso como si en verdad su respuesta fuera a modificar la realidad. Ambos conocían que no había marcha atrás, pero, esto, quizás era algo más… personal que un simple trato, y más simple que el delicado equilibrio entre dos mundos, y a la vez parecía mucho más importante.

-Yo… -Las palabras parecían estrangularse en su garganta-. Yo… -Sin poder resistir más su frustración de no poder expresar su deseo, tomó aquel suplicante rostro entre sus manos y descendiendo su faz besó sus labios. Él la trajo hacia sí sentándola sobre su pierna y cuando se volvieron a ver le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Eso debo tomarlo como un sí?

-Eso puedes tomarlo como quieras, 'Rey Goblin' -sonrió secándose las lágrimas, él puso cara de sorpresa elevando una ceja, muy a su estilo; por lo que ella riendo lo abrazó-. Sí, Jareth. Puedes tomarlo como un sí -Él puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-No quisiera soltarte por temor a que desaparezcas como en un sueño -confesó él.

-No puedo desaparecer, Jareth, no voy a huir más. A cambio de todas tus promesas, yo no voy a huir más de ti -Él la miró a los ojos con cierto orgullo. ¿Cómo una chiquilla podía crecer tanto especialmente donde el tiempo corría más lentamente? No lo sabía, pero, él estaba feliz de oírla. Aquellas palabras, sus acciones, sólo le daban más bríos a sus esperanzas. Y como ella, no pudo decir palabras, sólo… un beso.

N/A FINAL: Bueno, no es que quiera… perturbarlas, alterarlas o algo así, pero… ¿se dan cuenta de que para el próximo capi nos tendremos que vestir de gala? ¿O qué? ¿Acaso piensan ir a semejante suceso con esa ropa tan informal? ¡Vamos! ¡A por nuestros mejores atavíos! Y tranquilas, hay como una semana para elegir qué será lo más adecuado. ; )

Besos para todas.

AmaterazuHime.


	42. La Canción De Bodas

CAPÍTULO 42: THE WEDDING SONG

N/A: ¡Hola, Feliz Halloween! ¡Qué día más propicio para la boda del Rey Goblin! ¿No creen? ¡Halloween! ¡Qué emoción, después de 41 capítulos al fin llegó el momento esperado por todos!

En verdad espero que les guste como he plasmado esta importante ceremonia.

Como siempre, gracias a todas, Krissel, Dodgmalaley, Megumisakura; Lain; y Moonlighgirl. Son simplemente adorables, tanto que temo que nuestro soberano las quiera convertir en goblins en un día como el de hoy… ¿Trick o treat? XD

CAPÍTULO 42: THE WEDDING SONG. (LA CANCIÓN DE BODAS.)

Disclamer: La canción "The Wedding Song" es de ese sexy, talentoso hombre llamado David Bowie. Labyrinth, como siempre, pertenece a sus dueños. Asi que yo me quedo con mis propios personajes y todos en paz.

-¡Muy buenos días, Lady Sarah!- la despertó la alegre voz de Twig corriendo las cortinas de la ventana permitiendo entrar el sol. -¡Ya es hora de tomar un buen desayuno junto a Su Majestad para seguidamente tomar un buen baño y empezar a preparar a la novia! El almuerzo tendrá que tomarlo sola o con Lady Alin o la joven Lucia, si gustan.- Sarah se desperezó y se sentó en el lecho. Hoy era el gran día. ¿Por qué sentía que no podía bajar los pies de la cama? ¿Nervios? Todos. ¿Miedos? Todos. Pero, ella había hecho una promesa. "¡Vamos, pies!"

-Buenos días, Twig.- le sonrió.

-My Lady,- la miró con aprecio -hoy es uno de los días más felices para todo Labyrinth.

-¿Sólo porque yo me caso?- bromeó tratando de despabilarse.

-¡Sólo porque Su Majestad y usted se casan, sí! ¡Labyrinth está tan orgulloso de ustedes! ¡Y todo el Underground!- rió. -Ahora, ¿qué le gustaría usar durante el desayuno? ¿Algo que a él le dé en qué pensar hasta la noche de bodas o algo que lo desanime hasta entonces?

-Tú eres bastante diablilla, Twig.- rió Sarah.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- espetó con satisfacción. -¡Soy un goblin, My Lady!

-¿Él pasará por mí?

-Como todas las mañanas, My Lady.- le sonrió ahora acordonando el corset para pasar el vestido sobre su cabeza. Esa prenda no lo había usado tratando de mantenerla como un recurso más contra la tal 'condesa.' "Ahora, eso no tiene sentido así que… ya que yo estoy tan nerviosa con respecto a lo que ocurrirá este día, ¿no es justo darle al 'Rey Goblin,'" se dijo con una sonrisa recordando cómo pidió su mano esa mañana y el apasionado beso con el que se habían despedido en la puerta de su habitación; "algo en qué pensar a lo largo del mismo?" Claro que, después ella tendría que pagar las consecuencias de esa larga espera, pero, ¿no lo pagaría igual? Por lo menos, era mejor sentirse culpable al respecto. Volvió a reír. -¿My Lady?- le cuestionó Twig con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes, creo que… me estoy volviendo medio goblin.- volvió a reír y la mujer sonrió viéndola por el espejo.

Jareth, vestido de pantalón beige, camisa blanca y chaleco oliva, se calzó las botas y los guantes. Brisky lo miraba con una sonrisa a flor de labios. Su señor era el más elegante de todos. Y cuando se vistiera para la ceremonia, todas suspirarían por la fortuna de Lady Sarah. Esa mañana Twig lo había apabullado con preguntas con respecto a cómo había ido todo en el Aboveground, y él se vio en la necesidad de comentar lo poco que sabía.

-Un excelente día, ¿verdad, Su Majestad?-

-Uno de los mejores.- Jareth le miró con picardía y le respondió ahora con un sólo guante en mano.

-¿Uno de los mejores?- cuestionó Brisky sin comprender. -Pero…, Su Majestad, ¿por qué este no es el mejor de todos?

-Porque… este es el comienzo de muchos otros. Y este, sólo puede completarse una vez que ella…- "Me ame." -Bueno, sólo entonces será el mejor.- dijo ante el confundido goblin, que aunque habituado a que Su Majestad a veces hablara como si él pudiera leerle sus pensamientos, su habilidad de acertar se limitaba al conocimiento de su soberano tras largos años de eficiente servicio. -Pero, sí, hasta ahora, es el mejor por venir.- le sonrió. -¿Twig te comentó algo?- tenía la esperanza de que ya hubiera visto a Sarah y le hubiere confesado alguna cosa.

-No la he visto desde que ustedes llegaron, My Lord. Ella en estos momentos está tan atareada como yo.

-Tienes razón. ¿Mi tío?

-Está aguardándolo en el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no entró?

-Creo que estaba hablando con Lord Gontran y Lady Alin.

-Entiendo. ¿Podrías hacerlo pasar, por favor?

-Por supuesto, My Lord.- Segundos más tarde, Erwin ingresó a la alcoba del monarca.

-Buenos días, mi muchacho. ¿Hermosa mañana, no es así?

-Buenos días, tío. Para mí recién está saliendo el sol,- mostró una amplia sonrisa enfrentándolo -así que será hermosa ni bien salga por esta puerta y se abra otra.- Erwin rió cruzando sus brazos.

-Bien dicho, mi muchacho.

-¿Está todo listo?

-Cada pequeña cosa que me encomendaste. Pero, aún sigo pensando que deberías haberlo hecho personalmente.- Jareth suspiró.

-No, tío. Así es mejor. Ser… imparcial. De todas formas, ellos aún deben desconfiar y se hará el anuncio frente a todos, excepto frente a quien me interesa sorprender.

-De acuerdo.- sonrió pensando en que él tenía razón.

Cuando Jareth se topó con la mujer de sus sueños vestida de color amarillo imperio con algunos sinuosos detalles en blanco, casi pierde el aliento. El vestido era simple, pero, bello y ella lo hacía resplandecer. Sus hombros quedaban absolutamente libres, y sus pechos cubiertos únicamente por un plisado sobre otro en forma de pequeño abanico. Debajo de este, apenas terminaba la línea del busto, una cinta del mismo género estrechaba su contorno ayudada por un delicado medallón de diamantes. Esta terminaba mucho antes de llegar a las últimas costillas, de donde aferraba la tela con frunces, cayendo el resto libremente hasta tocar el piso haciéndola más esbelta. Su cabello había sido levemente rizado por delante y hacia afuera para despejar su rostro sin necesidad de hebillas ni apliques; algo mucho menos complejo que en su primer Ballroom, pero, de ese estilo.

-Buenos días, mi…- se quedó callado.

-Buenos días, My Lord.- rió ella divertida. ¡Ahora se daba cuenta de que le encantaba dejarlo sin palabras de vez en cuando! Él sólo pudo admirarla una vez más de pies a cabeza y tomarla entre sus brazos olvidando protocolo y demás para besarla apasionadamente.

-Buenos días, cosa preciosa. Dame sólo un motivo por el cual deba esperar a que ese fastidio de sacerdote nos case.

-¿Por qué… has esperado tanto que unas horas más no son demasiado?

-Con eso no me convences.- murmuró en su oído con hilaridad.

-Entonces, porque, ¿para qué he estado horas parada como una estatua para que tus goblins hicieran mi bonito vestido?

-Podría vértelo puesto más tarde.- sonrió con encanto.

-¿Y… cómo le explicarías a los miles de invitados?- él rió por lo bajo.

-Allí tienes un buen punto, aunque…, aún así podría buscar, no, me corrijo; tengo una buena excusa aquí en mis brazos.

-Yo tengo una buena excusa para lo contrario, aquí en mi mano.- palmeó con suavidad su mejilla. Él le dio otro beso riendo y la condujo con una mano en su cintura.

-Estás más que hermosa. Lástima que después del desayuno nos separen forzosamente para no vernos hasta que llegue la ceremonia. Espero que algún día vuelvas a usar este vestido,- señaló el que llevaba puesto y conjuró seguidamente un cristal en su mano libre -y este, y este otro…- le iba mostrando. Ella no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Jareth, es más fácil que digas que quieres que vuelva a usar todos! ¿Acaso todos te resultaron tan bonitos?

-Unos más que otros.- confesó con travesura. -Sólo que no los he podido disfrutar a pleno.- ella elevó una ceja.

-Oh. Yo pensé que eran para que yo los disfrutara.

-Bueno, sí…; también, pero…, algunos se verían muy lindos en el suelo de… nuestra recámara.

-Si tan sólo quieres tirar mi ropa al suelo, lo hubieres dicho. Mi guardarropa te espera cuando gustes.- dijo con maldad, por lo que se ganó que la arrinconara otra vez, esta vez ya a mitad de las escaleras, donde se besaron con ansias.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero.- le dijo viéndola con dulzura, esperando que sus palabras no la amedrentaran.

-Ah…- fingió un suspiro. -Rey Goblin, creo que usted deberá tomar nuevamente clases con Sir Medardo. Sus modales dejan mucho que desear. ¿O quizás debamos llamar una vez más a Lady Brigitte?- él sonrió con atrevimiento.

-¡Eso ni pensarlo!- chilló risueño pensando en lo estricta que era aquella fey. -Y por otro lado…, aún no has visto ni la mitad de lo que Sir Medardo no consiguió enderezar de mi persona.

-¿Aún hay más? ¡Vaya, vaya, Su Majestad! Creo que tendré mucho trabajo por delante.

-Y yo te lo daré encantado, mi conejita.- clamó sobre sus labios que se detuvieron al oír la risita de Lucia y Conrad.

-¡Lo siento!- clamó este último con un brazo ocupado por la pequeña Anna y la otra mano entrelazada en la de Lucia. -Esta vez fue sin intención. Ustedes están en medio del camino hacia el comedor.- se hizo el estirado para después sonreír con maldad.

-Bueno, si no fuera porque tienes tus brazos ocupados te ayudaría a 'saltar' el obstáculo que significamos en tu sendero hacia abajo.- le respondió su primo con igual gesto.

-¡Oh, bueno…, verás, tanto Anna como Lu no pueden vivir sin mí! Están todo el día encima mío,- Lucia abrió la boca anonadada y sonrojada -y como soy todo un caballero no puedo negarme, tú sabrás si recuerdas algo de las clases de Sir Medardo.- gesticuló un lamentado suspiro. -¡Pobre hombre, el tiempo que ha empeñado en ti!- esta vez fue Jareth quién no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera y soltó una risotada junto a Sarah.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, desvergonzado?! ¡Eres tú quién lo vuelve loco! ¡No sé cómo te ha venido soportando en estos nueve años desde que asumí por completo la corona!

-¡Ahí está la respuesta!- dijo ya al mismo nivel de altura que ellos. -Te soportó a ti por ser el rey, pero, a mí porque soy un remanso después de tolerarte.- rió mientras seguía descendiendo.

-Conrad, no debes decirle eso a tu primo, él es el rey.- se avergonzó Lucia.

-¡Él es un bribón antes que rey!- lo espió de reojo y este le siguió con la mirada prometiéndole entre risas venganza.

-Bueno, tal parece tu imagen se mantendrá pese a lo que hagas, Jareth. Quiero decir, Rey Goblin.

-Eso parece.- le dio el brazo para seguir el ejemplo de su primo. -¿Merlin durmió contigo?- inquirió, pues, a veces se pasaba de un cuarto a otro.

-Sí, pero, esta mañana quiso salir y Twig lo llevó con los niños. Últimamente pasa más tiempo allí que conmigo.- se lamentó.

-Bueno, al menos el Pulguiento tiene sensibilidad por algo más que las picazones.

-¡Jareth!- rió ella empujándole suavemente ya casi en la puerta del comedor. -¡No le digas así! Y ya no tiene ni una.

-Sí, porque se las quité todas. Pero, seguro no faltará mucho para que se le peguen otras.

-Mentiroso.- elevó su rostro falsamente ofendida.

-Mh… Mi 'Futura Reina Imparcial' de nuevo…- jocoso, la vio de reojo con la mirada entornada. -Tan fría, tan serena, tan lejana… Yo quiero derretir su hielo, remover sus aguas y acortar la distancia, My Lady.- Sarah volvió a dar un resignado suspiro.

-Como siempre, puras tonterías imposibles, 'Rey Goblin.'- Ella le imitó y ambos rieron cruzando la arcada.

El templo estaba repleto, desde los lugares reservados para los aristócratas, hasta detrás y a los lados de los bancos donde las diferentes criaturas de los distintos reinos se acercaron para ver la boda más comentada de todo el Underground aún sin haber comenzado. 'Dicen que ella le venció una vez. ¿Cómo puede ser si es una humana?' 'He oído que se trata de un capricho suyo.' 'Algunos creen que ella es una bruja que lo ha hechizado.' 'Dicen que él la ha obligado a cambio de perdonarle la vida a su hermano.' Ante cada comentario de estos, siempre había algún goblin u otro habitante de Labyrinth que se daba vuelta y miraba al 'dicen que' con advertencia de que sería mejor que cerrara la boca ante lo que desconocía. Y nadie quería meterse en problemas con un irracional y enfadado goblin, menos con toda una parva de ellos.

Gontran, vestido en traje negro y camisa blanca, como el resto de los caballeros, fue sorprendido junto a su esposa, por un rey.

-¿Sobrino?- indagó el imponente morocho. Gontran dio vuelta su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente llamando la atención de una delicada Alin vestida en un suave rosado.

-¡Su Majestad!- se inclinó el nombrado de inmediato. Alin algo más lerda en reaccionar, lo imitó.

-Gontran, espero que sólo sea por mantener las apariencias. Sabes que tu padre fue mi más preciado hermano.

-De todas formas, tío, llevas una corona en tu cabeza.- este sonrió gravemente.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ella se hace sentir por sí sola. Esta es tu bella esposa, supongo.- estiró su mano para recibir la de la joven fey.

-Sí. Ella es mi amada esposa. Alin, él es mi tío, el rey Kaden.- Kaden llevó la mano con respetuoso cariño a sus labios.

-Es un honor, Lady Alin.

-Es un placer conocerle, Su Majestad.- volvió a inclinarse.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te arriesgaste tanto.- sonrió viendo al hombre. Y suspiró. -Quisiera que nuestras familias lo aceptaran de una vez por todas. Toda esta tontería de disputas por un antiguo rencor es… agotadora.

-Quizás…, si fueras tú quién te casaras con una dama de la familia de Su Majestad…

-Bueno, lo he pensado. De hecho…, sé que Su Majestad no se trata mucho con el resto de sus parientes, pero, trataré de encontrar una esposa o…- lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Cómo… te verías como rey?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, tío, por favor! Eso nos pondría en la mira del odio y… ya hemos sufrido bastante.

-Lo sé, pero…, no quiero dejarle el trono al buitre de tu primo. Mi hermana era una mujer muy débil, pero, su esposo era un miserable y lamentablemente su hijo también.

-Entonces…, te buscaremos esposa.- le sonrió llevando protectoramente a Alin a su cuerpo. -Sí. Esta misma noche nos pondremos en campaña.- Kaden rió por lo bajo por no llamar la atención.

-Bueno, esas no eran mis intenciones, pero…, si insistes, lo aceptaré. Ahora, volveré a mi lugar, ha sido un gusto volver a verte. My Lady,- volvió a tomar la mano de Alin -es una pena que mi sobrino se haya adelantado. Con gusto también habría sacrificado todo por usted.- Alin se sonrojó levemente. ¿Qué acaso toda su familia, bueno, al menos la parte más noble de ella, era así?

-Es… muy amable de su parte, Su Majestad.- dijo con cortesía. Cuando el monarca volvió a su sitio, advirtió cómo todos le abrían paso con una mezcla de temor y respeto. -Él es un hombre muy solitario.- dijo la muchacha con pena.

-Lo sé, mi amor. Alguna vez estuvo cerca de la felicidad y… todo se derrumbó gracias a Lady Lilith.

-¿Esa… mala mujer?- cambió la última palabra por esas dos. -¿Qué le ven todos a esa arpía? ¿Tú también caíste en sus garras?

-No, cariño. Eso es una maldición a todo aquel que porta una corona y gobierna un reino.

-Entonces, me alegro que no seas rey. ¡Y esta noche no me apartaré de ti, estás muy atractivo y esas… pequeñas busconas no te pondrán un dedo encima!- Gontran no pudo evitar reír y abrazarla.

-Mi amor, sabes que ninguna está a tu altura. Yo ya he pasado por las correrías y… casi te pierdo en un principio, aún sin conocerte y no quiero ni pensar lo que sería de mí ahora si eso sucediera. Te amo, mi princesa.- ella suspiró enamorada.

-Yo también te amo.- De repente, buscó apoyo en él tras un mareo.

-¡¿Alin, estás bien?!

-¡Oh, sí! Sólo es un pequeño malestar.- le sonrió tratando de verse fuerte. -Seguro empeoró por esas copas en el Aboveground.

-Pero…- iba a replicar que el alcohol de los mortales era más liviano en comparación a los de su reino, pero, algo en su mente captó la insinuación de que 'sólo empeoró.' -¿Desde cuándo te sientes mal?

-No te preocupes, amor. Ya pasará. Sólo es una indigestión. Seguro no sea nada.

-Alin,- dijo con severidad -ni bien termine todo este asunto de la boda, iremos a ver al doctor. Le pediré al doctor de Jareth que te revise.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! No debes ocultarme cuando te sientes mal. ¡Y hemos hecho dos viajes al Aboveground contigo en esas condiciones!- sermoneó.

-Es que… en esos días me sentía bien.- se excusó tal cual lo haría una niña.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No pongas esa cara.- le pidió con ternura. -Sólo… cuando algo así suceda, quiero que me digas. Yo prometí cuidarte aún antes de saber que nos casaríamos, ¿recuerdas?- ella agitó su cabeza y lo abrazó.

-¡Te amo mucho!- dijo efusiva.

-Y yo.- le correspondió.

En eso, los asientos posteriores a ellos terminaron de llenarse con los familiares de Jareth, del otro lado, los invitados.

-¡Es una vergüenza!- clamó una mujer mayor ubicada detrás de ellos, bastante desgastada por ser fey. -¡Toda su familia lo son!

-Por favor, tía Anca.- comentó una sonrojada fey de unos veinte años humanos cuyo largo cabello era blanco, casi perlado.

-¡No tienen respeto por nada, no respetan el protocolo, ni el buen nombre! ¡La culpa la tiene Su Alteza! ¡Permitir que su hija se una a ese… embustero y ahora su hijo con esto!- Gontran tomó la mano de Alin; Conrad, menos político, entrecerró los ojos y aspiró con fuerza.

-¡Tía Anca, por favor, basta!

-¡No te atrevas a defenderles, Luna! ¡No entiendo cómo Su Majestad los consiente! ¡En mis tiempos…!- calló cuando el último joven, a quién había hecho referencia, giró parándose hecho un torbellino de furia.

-¡En sus tiempos todavía comían con las manos y se limpiaban los mocos con las mangas! ¡Eso sin contar que en vez de hacer comidas más decentes daban vuelta un caldero con quién-sabe-qué como viejas brujas! ¡¿Dónde dejó el suyo esta noche, Lady Anca?!- Todos quedaron atónitos viendo al enfadado Conrad. Ni siquiera Alin o Gontran le reconocían. Algunos jóvenes de su familia ocultaron sus sonrisas, ciertamente, más de uno estaba harto de los prejuicios de sus mayores y, especialmente, no simpatizaban mucho con la 'metódica tía Anca.'

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, mocoso irrespetuoso?! ¡Soy una mujer mayor y soy…!

-¡Una vieja bruja! ¡Si vuelve a hablar de mi familia o de alguien más de la manera en que recién estaba haciendo, le aseguro que soy capaz de bailar el 'bunga-bun goblin'- se refirió a un baile nacional, pero, mas bien popular. -desnudo, aquí mismo en medio del templo con tal de que le dé un infarto!- La mujer se cubrió la boca totalmente espantada viendo cómo el muchacho meneaba las caderas con maldad imitando los tambores con su voz diciendo: 'bunga-bun, bunga-bunga-bunga-bun.' Los más jóvenes y algunos no tan jóvenes no pudieron evitar carcajear o sonreír. Anca olvidaba un importante detalle de esta familia de búhos a la cual pertenecía, que eran amantes de fastidiar y que muchos sólo seguían las normas por qué otros como ellas no aceptaban los cambios. Lucia, con su bebé en brazos se cubrió el rostro para no reír a grandes voces. Gontran y Alin no ocultaron sus risotadas. Al menos, la caradurez de Conrad tenía cierta utilidad. Alin pensó que era una suerte que su padre o los novios todavía no estuvieran presentes. Miró a su hermano. Especialmente su padre; volvió a reír.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!- clamó Lady Anca cuando la joven a su lado comenzó a alejarse de ella. -¡Regresa aquí de inmediato!

-¡Me iré a otro asiento! ¡Estoy cansada de ser la dama de compañía de una mujer tan egoísta!- clamó y se dirigió hacia el banco de adelante.

Alertado e hilarante por el bullicio del joven fey que se atrevía a desafiar las reglas, Kaden observó desde su lugar en la otra hilera de bancos paralelos al de su sobrino y quedó impactado por la casi plateada cascada que abandonó a la responsable de todo el asunto.

Gontran amablemente se hizo a un lado junto con los suyos para hacerle lugar a la joven fey, donde de inmediato le dieron la bienvenida.

-Gracias.- sonrió agradecida. -Mi nombre es Luna. Creo que soy prima lejana de ustedes o algo como eso. Ya perdí la cuenta.

-Es un gusto. Yo soy Alin, él es mi esposo, Gontran, y el… bailarín es Conrad, mi hermano.- rió. -A su lado, Lucia, una amiga.

-Hola.- le respondieron los dos más jóvenes con sus manos. "Muy mortal," sonrió Gontran al verles.

-Hola.- les respondió. -Seguramente su hermano será acosado por los más atrevidos del clan.- sonrió. -Tal parece logró un gran impacto.

-Sí. Él es toda una colisión.- rió Gontran abrazando a su esposa con complicidad.

-¡Por favor, Brisky, este cuello me aprieta!- el soberano protestaba pidiendo ayuda con el blanco jabot de su camisa de seda ya acomodada dentro de sus pantalones negros acompañados con sus clásicas botas. Las blancas mangas con volados sobresalían de la chaqueta.

-¡Pero…, My Lord! ¡Ya se lo había probado varias veces y nunca lo sintió incómodo!- el fey suspiró.

-Lo sé. Sólo…- Erwin rió por lo bajo con los brazos entrelazados sobre su blanca camisa y su chaleco celeste, la única prenda que diferenciaba al resto de los presentes entre sí.

-Déjame a mí, Brisky. Hazme un favor y trae mi chaqueta que la dejé en mi alcoba.

-Sí, Su Alteza.- se retiró educadamente dándoles intimidad. Erwin fue hacia Jareth, el cual dio la espalda al espejo para verle. Erwin comenzó a deshacer el cuello.

-Yo no sé si alguna vez te lo haya dicho, pero…,- volvió a cerrar la camisa con jabot incluido sin que quedara tan ajustado, pero, bien disimulado -estoy muy orgulloso de ti, mi hijo, mi rey.- prendió el broche de diamantes y zafiros que imitaba a su clásico colgante y se repetía en los puños de la chaqueta. -Como fey, como hombre, y como rey.- acomodó las solapas del frac de shantung azul noche tras cerrarlo sobre la faja plateada. Jareth sonrió con afecto a este hombre que era como su padre, su mentor y su modelo.

-Nunca lo hubiera logrado sin ti, tío Erwin.- aferró sus brazos con sus manos. -Y… lo único que lamento, es no haber caído antes bajo tus firmes y sabios cuidados.

-Tonterías.- sonrió este. -Quizás te hubieras convertido en un muchacho como Conrad.- elevó los ojos y ambos rieron, sabiendo en el fondo, que el chico tenía más de lo que mostraba. Si ellos supieran… -Ahora,- le entregó los blancos guantes -cerciórate de no olvidar nada y en cuanto Brisky llegue te irás con él al templo. Yo esperaré a la flamante novia.- sonrió con sorna. -La veré en su bonito atuendo antes que tú. ¡Qué lástima!- Jareth rió. Sin duda alguna, él era un padre para él. Pensar que en sus primeros años le tenía cierta aprehensión. Bueno, a todos en general, excepto a sus amados goblins.

-No importa. Yo tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para verla.- respondió con picardía y, en eso, Brisky se hizo presente con la prenda de Erwin.

-Aquí tiene, Su Alteza.

-Gracias, Brisky. Su Majestad ya está listo para experimentar el calvario de aguardar a la novia, que, casi siempre se retrasa.

-Muy bien, My Lord. Si me permite, daré aviso a su guardia.

-Sí, Brisky. Y gracias.

-¿My Lady, está lista para ponerse el vestido?- Twig le cuestionó cuando ella se paró delante del tocador con su bata puesta. Su cabello ya estaba peinado en un batido en el frente, dejando caer unos mechones a los lados, acompañado por una tiara de diamantes y perlas que rodeaba a un chignon en lo alto sobre el cabello suelto; trabajo de otra goblin más hábil en el tema de los peinados que Twig.

-Lista. Y nerviosa.- dijo.

-Es normal.- sonrió con bondad. -Si no lo estuviera sería lo extraño.- suspiró. -¡Si habré sudado cuando me casé!

-¿Qué estará haciendo?- cuestionó con un suspiro Sarah pensando a su vez en Jareth.

-Él ya está camino al templo, My Lady.- le indicó una pequeña goblin trepada al balcón de su ventana.

-¡Ay, entonces, debemos apurarnos!- exclamó ella y el resto de las goblins rieron divertidas.

-En lo absoluto, Lady Sarah.- dijo Twig. -Una novia nunca debe llegar puntual a su boda. Así que, podemos continuar con calma para que usted esté perfecta.

-De acuerdo.- se mordió los labios. -¿Twig, qué si me olvido de decir mis votos?

-Eso no sucederá, My Lady. Pero, si a usted la deja más tranquila repetirlos mientras se viste…, no hay problema. Pero, si sólo se pondrá más nerviosa, le recomiendo que, entonces, no los diga ahora.

-Sí. Mejor no. Sólo…- se quitó la bata quedando en un corsé cintura de avispa, bikini y medias, en color blanco. Cuando lo había sugerido a cambio de las acostumbradas ropas del Underground, le había parecido una buena idea, pues, en un comienzo, las antiguas prendas íntimas de aquí le habían parecido hasta ridículas; pero, ahora… daría cualquier cosa por los cerrados corsés y unos calzones hasta las rodillas -vistámonos.

-Nosotras estamos vestidas, My Lady. Es usted la única que falta.- comentó una de las goblins y largaron tontas risitas.

-Y aún así usted está hermosa, Lady Sarah. Su Majestad estará más que satisfecho.

-¡Por favor, Twig, no lo digas así!- se sonrojó ubicándose en el centro del majestuoso vestido que sostenían sobre su cabeza con cuidado de no estropear su tocado. Twig observó con orgullo su reacción, ante las complacidas sonrisas del resto, como si quisiera publicar su virtud. -¡Cielos!- clamó una vez puesto el níveo vestido de raso. -¡Temo que no podré salir por esa puerta! ¡¿Para qué lo hice hacer tan… frondoso?!- se refería a la doble falda de tul que se abría en el posterior, desde donde, a partir de un perfecto moño en la espalda baja, cuatro pliegues surgían uno sobre otros, de menor a mayor y ensanchándose hacia el suelo, formando una magnifica cola que se desplegaba como un etéreo abanico. Tanto el tul, como la tela de raso tenían sus dobladillos adornados con encajes bordados en hilos de plata, pequeños cristales, diamantes y zafiros. La parte superior era un strapless que por frente tenía su cuerpo bordado a mano al igual que los encajes, pero, sin zafiros, y se adhería a la silueta marcando la cintura hasta alcanzar el nacimiento de las curvas de sus caderas. Por detrás, daba la sensación de un corsé entreabierto dejando ver el detalle del bordado ampliándose de la cintura hacia arriba en forma de 'V'. Las mangas nacían un poco más arriba de la altura de su busto, hechas con volados de tul acampanado, en una leve imitación de la cola con moño incluido, y al igual que este, broches prendidos, iguales a los que Su Majestad usaría en su cuello. Alrededor suyo las mujeres la admiraban satisfechas. ¡Una joven, bella y justa Reina que haría feliz a su Rey!

-My Lady, trate de calmarse, por supuesto que podrá salir por esa puerta.- sonrió afable. -Nosotras le ayudaremos con su falda hasta el carruaje. Ahora, veamos, tiene usted puesto los zarcillos de diamantes y zafiro, su colgante…- Sarah llevó la mano al búho con cariño. -Sólo falta esto.- le alcanzó los mitones largos de tul bordados delicadamente con hilos de plata. La joven se los puso con ayuda de su fiel criada y finalmente aspiró profundamente.

-Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza y dudo que se me pase al terminar la ceremonia.

-Todo saldrá bien, Lady Sarah.- volvió a reiterar Twig y el resto consintió moviendo sus cabezas con entusiasmo. -Ahora, si usted ya está lista, iré por Sir Erwin.

-Sí. Creo que… es mejor enfrentar todo de una vez en vez de permanecer más tiempo aquí pensando. ¡¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan rápido?!- hizo reír a las otras ante sus palabras sin sentido.

-Ya regreso, My Lady.- le advirtió Twig con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Sarah.- sonrió Erwin ya sentado junto a ella en el carruaje. -Estás hermosísima y todo estará más que perfecto.

-Todo el mundo dice eso, pero…, yo no puedo dejar de sentir pánico. Me… pregunto si mi madre sentirá así cada vez que debe subir a escena; porque si es así, no entiendo por qué seguir una carrera que te consuma los nervios.

-Bueno…, supongo que eso tendrá sus beneficios, como esto.- sonrió palmeándole la mano. -Cuando yo me casé, apenas podía respirar y si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiere presentado en el templo una hora antes de lo acordado.

-Es… todo.- confesó entre un suspiro. -La ceremonia, la fiesta junto a los demás monarcas, tener que hablar con quienes fueron sus… amantes…; el… futuro.

-La ceremonia sólo es eso, la han practicado una y otra vez sin problemas. Los demás monarcas…, bueno, no dudo que Jareth será el fey más envidiado y por ende, tú la mujer más odiada.- le dedicó una complaciente sonrisa. -Con respecto a quienes fueron sus amantes…, te has deshecho de la más temible de todas ellas, ¿por qué habrían de inquietarte las otras? El futuro…, bueno, eso es algo diferente, pero, depende de ambos. Yo no veo nada malo en su futuro, no desde donde estoy parado.- acarició su mejilla como alguna vez había hecho en la misma situación con Alin. -Sarah, no pienses tanto, sólo… vive, cada día, cada momento con la alegría y la esperanza de saber que vencerás, al igual que aquella vez en su laberinto.- Sarah sonrió con lágrimas asomadas en los ojos.

-Tío Erwin…, tengo miedo por tenerlo casi todo en mis manos. Tengo miedo de tanto y tengo miedo de perderlo todo. Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de lo que se espera, tengo…

-Demasiada juventud.- sonrió con cariño y añoranza. -Quién no daría volver a la inseguridad de la madrugada cuando ya la noche es el refugio donde ya no necesitas luz para ver… Este es el momento de descubrir, Sarah. No temas. Esto, es como cada puerta que abrías, cada esquina que doblabas sin saber qué hallarías.- Sarah recordó ciertas palabras que el Rey Goblin le había dicho en el parque de diversiones. "'Quiero ir allí arriba, ahora no. Mejor allá y luego, mejor no.' ¿No te cansas de correr ese laberinto tuyo sin salidas ni distracciones?" Respiró hondo. "Tienes razón, mi 'Rey Goblin.' Nunca antes me atreví a ver qué hay detrás de las puertas, nunca antes me atreví a detenerme a descansar; sólo seguí y seguí en línea recta sin detenerme, como al principio en tu laberinto."

-Es verdad, tío Erwin.- le sonrió y él le correspondió comprensivo.

-Pero…, nadie puede culparte por querer huir.- Sarah quedó sorprendida, preguntándose en cuántas cosas más este hombre había influido en su sobrino. Lo que fuera, no podía ser malo. Erwin era un gran hombre. Sí. Se dio coraje a sí misma con esta idea. Segundos después, se concentró en la mano enguantada que reconfortaba la suya dándole valor.

-¿Tío Erwin, puedo… preguntarte algo con respecto al… uso de guantes?

-¡Claro!

-He notado que todos ustedes los usan y no se los sacan para nada. Incluso Jareth, Conrad y Gontran sólo lo hicieron en el Aboveground.

-Bueno, sólo es una… mera formalidad. Es algo tonto si quieres verlo, es sólo por el hecho de no tocar a otras mujeres que no sea tu esposa sin ellos. Algo así como… evitar el contacto de piel con piel con quién no es tu esposa.- Ella lo miró sin entender muy bien. Él siempre usó la palabra esposa, no mujer ni amante, ni pareja. 'Esposa.'

-¿Pero…, entonces, las otras…?- él entrecerró sus ojos tratando de interpretar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, y se llegó a sonrojar un poco, no era fácil hablar de estas cuestiones con mujeres, menos con una muchachita que podía ser su hija.

-Con guantes.- fue todo lo que dijo algo cortante para que no quisiera cuestionar más nada al respecto. Sarah comprendió su mensaje y sonrió. ¿Entonces, nadie sintió sus manos sobre su piel? -Ya casi llegamos.- le indicó asomándose por la ventanilla. Afuera del templo había una multitud a la espera de ver a la novia, ya que dentro no había sitio, por lo que las puertas permanecerían abiertas para que todos pudieran ver las nupcias. -Vaya multitud.- rió. -Tal parece, aún sin ser una diva de teatro como tu madre tienes tus fanáticos. ¿Hay algo más que podrías desear?

-S-sí.- descendió su mirada con tristeza. Erwin la estudió con cuidado.

-¿Y… qué sería eso?

-Sólo… que mis amigos… estuvieran completamente libres y pudieran estar presentes… Él…- suspiró. -Olvídalo, tío Erwin.- Los caballos se detuvieron y la puerta del carruaje se abrió. Sir Erwin descendió ante las ansiosas miradas esperando ver a la futura reina.

-Bueno, cómo sea, yo te aconsejaría que una vez traspasadas esas puertas, dirigieras tu mirada hacia el fondo, a la derecha.- sonrió para sí entregándole el ramo de blancos jazmines; lavandas lilas y de rosadas flores de durazno, un último detalle que Twig sugirió días anteriores de la boda y a ella le pareció encantador. -Muy bien, mi niña…- extendió su mano para ayudarle a salir del vehículo. -Este será tu primer paso como mujer para convertirte en reina.- Sarah tomó aquella mano enguantada y viendo aquella mirada de confianza se atrevió a avanzar. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al Príncipe Erwin escoltar del brazo a la preciosa joven de andar altivo y seguro. "Futura Reina Imparcial… Futura Reina Imparcial… Futura Reina Imparcial…," repetía su mantra para no pensar en las miradas que se posaban sobre su persona. De pronto, una niñita goblin se escapó de la mano de sus padres y pasó la valla que conformaba la guardia real y se paró frente a la próxima reina que la observó desde su erguida pose, sin descender su cabeza, al igual que el príncipe. Todos quedaron mudos y tiesos. Uno de los guardias goblins ya iba rumbo a la niña para que no impidiera el paso de la novia. La pequeña estiró su manita con una formidable rosa blanca de largo tallo ante los congelados espectadores. Sarah, la venidera reina, sonrió con benevolencia y se inclinó tomando la rosa que agregó a su ramo.

-Gracias.- su voz fue dulce y los labios de la niña mostraron una plena e inocente sonrisa para luego correr hacia el guardia que venía por ella y tomar su mano.

-¡Ella me dijo grazias! ¡Ella zondíe bonito!- clamó la pequeña con gran contento. Su madre llevó una mano a sus labios emocionada. Y a nadie le quedó dudas de que este reino se gobernaría por la compasión de una reina, y la justa mano de un rey. Erwin trató de ocultar su optimista sonrisa y continuó con su guía hacia la entrada del templo. Una vez llegados frente a la entrada, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, mientras, la música de "As The World Falls Down" comenzaba a sonar. Sarah se asombró, pues, durante los ensayos, no había sido esa la melodía que el pianista había ejecutado.

-Sorpresa numero uno.- sonrió Erwin, y cruzaron el dintel.

-¡Sarah!- se oyeron unas voces hacia la derecha.

-¡My Lady!

-¡Sawah!- la nombrada giró su cabeza con disimulo y tuvo que esforzarse en no llorar al ver a sus amigos bien ataviados para la ceremonia junto con todos el resto que hasta entonces, habían estado prisioneros. Estudió la situación rápidamente, alrededor de ellos no había guardia alguno… ¿Acaso sería? Observó a su compañero que la espió de reojo.

-Sorpresa numero dos.- Sarah apretó los labios para no sonreír tan abiertamente. Ahora, viendo hacia el frente, advirtió la rubia cabellera, ahora con sus largos mechones atados en una cola de caballo con un moño azul en la nuca, tratando de espiar por encima de su hombro. Sarah casi ríe, eso no correspondía hasta que el sacerdote le diera la señal de que podía voltearse para ir al encuentro de la novia.

-Su Majestad… Su Majestad…- decía el religioso entre dientes para que nadie advirtiera que estaba tratando de llamarle la atención. El joven lo observó un segundo con candidez. -Todavía no es…- Ahora, el 'Rey Goblin' sonrió con jocosidad y volteó a ver a su novia causando la complicidad de casi todos los presentes. El religioso miró a la bóveda. -¿Por qué no lo preví?- bajó su cabeza con un resignado suspiro. Jareth apenas se acordó de respirar, ella era un sueño, un ángel, su chiquitita; su Sarah. Su porte, su figura, su sonrisa, sus ojos… No había nada de ella que no lo afectara.

"Ya no hay más mañanas ni noches que contar; hoy, hoy serás mi esposa, mi reina, mi luz de sol, mi latir y mi vida."

Sarah pudo advertir el gesto de Su Eminencia y tuvo que luchar por no reír. Adelante una rica mirada bicolor se posaba en ella y unos labios dejaban ver su media sonrisa. "Hoy ya no importa. Yo… no puedo evitar esto. No puedo evitar sentirme como me siento al verte, si pudiera… si supiera cómo decirte… Si me lo dijeras…" Ella pudo distinguir algunos hombres viéndola con deseo, y algunos, con sus esposas a su lado, recibir un pellizco de las mismas. 'Los demás monarcas…, bueno, no dudo que Jareth será el fey más envidiado y por ende, tú la mujer más odiada.' Algunas mujeres la miraban con desdén y celos. 'Sus amantes…, te has deshecho de la más temible de todas ellas, ¿por qué habrían de inquietarte las otras?' Ella se concentró en el frente, su prometido; su rey; su villano y su héroe; su futuro. 'El futuro…, bueno, eso es algo diferente, pero, depende de ambos. Yo no veo nada malo en su futuro, no desde donde estoy parado.' "Aún así, me angustia pensar que todo esto se acabe… No sé si soportaría…" La mano de Erwin se estrechó más afectuosamente sobre la suya. 'Sarah, no pienses tanto, sólo… vive, cada día, cada momento con la alegría y la esperanza de saber que vencerás…'

Jareth se adelantó con una sonrisa hacia ellos, antes de tiempo, una vez más. El religioso apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de aliviar el principio de su jaqueca. Cuando lo tuvieron frente a sí, la pareja se inclinó ante su soberano. Cuando se enderezaron, Erwin rió por lo bajo.

-Entiendo su prisa, Su Majestad.- le dijo risueño en un murmullo. -Ya estaba pensando en seguir de largo y casarme con ella.- Jareth sonrió a su tío.

-Sobre mi cadáver.- contestó sin quitar la mirada de su prometida. -Mi amor… ¿estás lista?- le ofreció el brazo que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Lo estoy ahora. Con ganas de huir,- observó a Erwin agradecida, antes de que este fuera a ubicarse junto a sus hijos -pero, sin intención de hacerlo.

-Tú sabes,- murmuró para que sólo ella le oyera -si dices corramos, si dices escondámonos, lo haremos.- comenzó a hablar entre dientes para que no lo notasen. -Pero…, ahora, sólo te llevaría corriendo hacia el altar.- le sonrió iniciando la marcha.

-Mejor no preguntaré dónde me esconderías.- imitó su técnica de habla y lo espió de reojo. Él hizo lo mismo con maldad y optó por una mejor manera de comunicarse.

"En mi cuarto, por supuesto." Sarah apretó los labios.

"Querrás decir 'mi' cuarto."

"Todavía no eres mi esposa. Será tuyo ni bien le demos la espalda al exasperante sacerdote."

"Egoísta."

"Caprichosa."

"Mal educado."

"Engreída."- se detuvieron frente al altar.

"¡¿Yo?!"

"Sí, tú." La disputa terminó con el carraspeo del sacerdote.

-Hoy,- se oyó la voz firme de Su Eminencia -estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos seres que han decidido emprender este largo sendero juntos.- Jareth aferró la mano de ella con fuerza y le sonrió. Sarah le correspondió. -Su Majestad Jareth y Lady Sarah, nos han demostrado que la guerra puede convertirse en amor.- esta vez fue el religioso quién sonrió y la pareja rió por lo bajo. -Ustedes saben a qué me refiero. Un día ellos estuvieron enfrentados, un día ella ganó. Y llegó otro día dónde volvieron a combatirse, y esta vez fue él quien venció. Hasta que comprendieron que no se trataba de tirar uno hacia un lado y el otro hacia el contrario…- hizo una pausa viendo a los presentes. Observó al rey Kaden cabecear en asentimiento junto con algún que otro pariente, y a algunos de los miembros de la familia del novio. -Y entonces, decidieron jalar hacia el mismo rumbo…,- sonrió con diversión -rumbo que tuvo como resultado que hoy se encuentren aquí, ante el altar.- la pareja volvió a sonreír. El corazón de Jareth no cabía en su pecho de tanta dicha. -Ustedes, mis hijos, deberían seguir el ejemplo de estos dos jóvenes corazones que aprendieron a tolerar sus diferencias y a compartir sus sueños, y decidieron ahora compartir sus vidas…, entre otras cosas.- se oyeron las risitas en todo el salón. Las mejillas de los novios se sonrojaron. -Ahora, pediremos a los dioses que nos escuchen…- siguió con el culto. Casi una hora después… -Ahora, hijos míos…- indicó los almohadones frente a los novios, los cuales se arrodillaron tomados de la mano -ha llegado el momento tan esperado por todos, y especialmente por ustedes, el momento de hacer los sagrados votos del matrimonio. Su Majestad, tome las manos de Lady Sarah entre las suyas.- él, quitándose los guantes, obedeció gustosamente quedando ahora algo enfrentados. Sus manos, su calidez, su suavidad y firmeza… El sacerdote elevó una copa al cielo y habló en una lengua totalmente desconocida para Sarah; después, se la ofreció a Jareth. Este bebió un trago y le ofreció el recipiente a su novia que lo imitó, entregándoselo finalmente al sacerdote. -Esta es la copa que nunca se vaciará, así como no se vaciará este sacramento.- Ahora, sostenía frente a ellos, un resplandeciente cristal. -Hijo mío, este es el testimonio de sus votos ante los Altos Poderes del Todo. ¿Su Majestad, desea prestar su promesa?

-Sí, lo deseo.- Jareth metió la mano dentro de la esfera, de donde sacó un anillo de oro con un diamante en forma de alas. -Estas son alas plateadas. Estos son ojos dorados.- tomó la mano de la joven. -Éstas son nubes flotando. Ángel para la vida.- deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular sin dejar de verla. -El cielo está sonriendo hacia abajo, la chica del cielo en un vestido de bodas.- "Mi cosa preciosa venida del Aboveground, era yo quién sonreía desde lo alto cada vez que te veía correr en aquel parque." -Voy a ser tan bueno, sólo como un buen muchacho sería. Voy a cambiar mis modos. Ángel para la vida.- "Tú pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, a veces, eso me enfadaba; ahora entiendo, que tú eres mi ángel y haré lo que sea por hacerte feliz." Sarah sonrió enfrentando sus ojos.

-Hija mía,- la atención de la joven fue atraída por la voz del sacerdote -éste es el testimonio de sus votos ante los Altos Poderes del Todo. ¿Lady Sarah, desea prestar su promesa?  
-Sí, lo deseo.- Ahora, ella puso su mano dentro del cristal. -Éstas son alas plateadas.- dijo con un anillo similar, pero, más grande. -Estos son ojos dorados.- tomó su mano entre la suya. -Éstas son nubes flotando. Ángel para la vida.- colocó el anillo en su dedo y sonrió pensando en el 'secreto' que los guantes guardaban y sólo conocía y conocería ella. -Soñando sola, y siento que alguien me escucha.- "Me sentía tan abandonada hasta que acudiste a mi llamado aquella noche…" -Pensé que nunca volaría tan alto. Estoy sonriendo.- "Este es mi gran sueño y soy feliz a tu lado." -Creo en la magia. Ángel para la vida.- "Yo… creo en ti. Tú eres mi ángel, de luz y de sombra." Él la miró con aprecio.  
-Si alguno de los presentes conoce algún motivo por lo que este vínculo no deba concretarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- Jareth cerró sus ojos. "Por favor, por favor, que nadie intente separarnos. Por favor…"

-Sir Hoggle, a mí no me pareció que ella estuviere siendo forzada. Y Su Majestad no deja de ser un noble caballero.- comentó Sir Didymus.

-¡Esa rata no tiene nada de noble! ¡Y si no lo parece es porque él debe haberle hecho un hechizo!- se cruzó de brazos. -¡Soy un cobarde,- se señaló el pecho con su pulgar -pero, es ahora o nunca!

-Sawah, amiga.- Ludo se puso delante con su enorme cuerpo.

-¡Quítate tonta bestia!- protestó el enano. -¡Debo pasar y detener…!- sintió que alguien lo cazó de una oreja. -Oh-oh.

-¿Detener qué, Hogbrain?- dijo una amenazante voz y el enano giró como pudo para verle.

-¡Su Alteza! ¡Qué linda sorpresa!

-Seguro. Siempre lo soy.- sonrió Sir Erwin. -Ahora, Hogfoot…- se inclinó para igualar su altura, al igual que Jareth aquella vez en el túnel.

-Es Hoggle.- dijo con cierto pavor.

-Sí. Si tú llegas a abrir tu boca para que estos dos jóvenes se conviertan en dos seres desdichados por el resto de sus vidas,- hizo una pausa -te arrojaré directo al Bog of Eternal Stench. Y… si eso no es suficientemente bueno para ti, entonces,- estudió las posibilidades a su alrededor y sonrió con perversión -te daré como obsequio al rey Kaden. ¿Qué te parece, Hegdewart?- Hoggle abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente sin dejar de temblar.

-¡No, Su Alteza! ¡Yo… nunca haría algo así! ¡¿Yo…?!- fingió una risita. Y se halló con la entrecerrada mirada de Sir Erwin.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Sí, Su Alteza!

-Y no olvides quién te ha perdonado la vida.

-Sí, Su Alteza.- se avergonzó. "Bueno…, eso es cierto… Esa rata al menos fue… misericordiosa. Si hubiere sido ese Kaden…" Sintió un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo.

-Bueno…, supongo que ahora puedo regresar a mi sitio.- el fey sonrió con maldad y desapareció tras un ¡POP!

-Entonces…, en nombre de Los Poderes, de este y otros mundos,- hizo una pausa sonriendo afable -yo los declaro marido y mujer, dando por terminado estos esponsales con mi bendición.- todos agacharon sus cabezas, las desnudas manos del religioso se apoyaron en las coronillas de los novios transmitiéndoles una energía enriquecedora. Jareth pudo oír en su interior dos voces conocidas, dos voces sin cuerpos que resonaban como el eco.

"-¿Cómo pudo ese muchacho tan horrible e ignorante conseguir una esposa tan linda?- cuestionó la más grave con un fingido suspiro.

-¡Deja de hablar así de él! ¡¿Qué no te alcanzó la última paliza que te di?!- espetó el registro femenino.

-Pensé que había quedado como vencedor después de que…

-¡Cállate!- Fue soberbia y luego suspiró. -Ellos se ven tan dulces…" Jareth sonrió; Ella siempre lo defendía y no dejaba que Él tuviera la última palabra.

-Sus Majestades…- indicó con sus manos que se pusieran de pie. Ellos seguían tomados de las manos. -Lo que Los Poderes unen, nada lo separa. No sean ambiciosos.- Sarah comenzó a recordar más de un mes atrás, las palabras del fey a su lado, del villano de aquel entonces. "Pido tan poco." -Ustedes son sus propios reinos, déjense gobernar;- "Sólo déjame gobernarte, y tendrás todo lo que quieras." -témanse; ámense; hagan lo que se dicen y sean esclavos de sus palabras.- "Sólo témeme, ámame, haz como digo, y yo seré tu esclavo." Sarah cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima que de inmediato secó. ¿Acaso esa vez… lo que él le había propuesto, lo que él le estaba ofreciendo, era exactamente esto? -Ahora, sí, Su Majestad…, puede besar a la novia.- Jareth sonrió de oreja a oreja con un satisfecho suspiro. Sarah sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas. Casados. Ya estaban casados. El Rey Goblin posó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándose lentamente con una traviesa mueca en sus labios, la trajo hacia a sí y la besó sin pudor haciendo reír a los más jóvenes de espíritu. -Yo estoy demasiado viejo como para contradecirlo, Su Majestad.- replicó el sacerdote fatigado. Gontran espió a su tío, jamás lo había visto tan sonriente en toda su vida. ¿Qué habría hecho con Lady Lilith, la mujer que le robó la felicidad? ¿Estaría la Marquesa Elicia presente? Esperaba que no.

Los flamantes esposos comenzaron su sendero hacia la salida, tomados del brazo, a las voces de '¡Larga vida a los Reyes de Labyrinth! ¡Larga vida a los Reyes del Underground!' y una lluvia de pétalos cayendo sobre ellos. Al alcanzar el exterior, un grupo de conocidos seres se inclinaron en señal de respeto.

-Yo… Nosotros… rogamos su perdón, Su Majestad.- dijo el enano.

-Hoghead, ya lo has recibido, ¿no es así? Ahora, espantajos, muévanse directo hacia el Ballroom o los volveré a encerrar esta vez en el Bog of Eternal Stench.

-¡S-sí, Su Majestad!- dijo el enano temeroso de que cumpliera su palabra y se apresuraron camino al castillo.

-¿Jareth, por qué tienes que tratarles así?- le reclamó ella con voz suave.

-¿Cosita, recién eres mi esposa y ya me estás llamando al orden?- elevó una ceja queriendo mantener su hilaridad a raya.

-Sí, 'Rey Goblin.'- ella le vio con su cabeza en alto.

-¿Pues…, qué tal si los encierro a todos en un oubliette junto con 'Pulguiento' en su mayor momento honorífico a su nombre?

-Él no es Pulguiento. Se llama Merlin.- insistió. -Y…- su voz se perdió al ver la fantástica carroza blanca que los aguardaba para llevarles a recorrer el pueblo. Lo miró a él incrédula, él sonrió con vanidad. -Es… una flor… gigante.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, lo es. Sólo la usamos en ocasiones especiales. Esta es una, la más especial de todas.- le dio un beso en los labios antes de desaparecer junto con ella para montar la carroza. Una vez arriba la ayudó a sentarse y se ubicó a su lado. Otro beso y sonrisas. -¿Lista para conocer a tus súbditos, mi Reina?

-Lista, mi Rey.- sus manos se elevaron para saludar a los invitados y ciudadanos, sus rostros resplandecían de felicidad.

N/A: Jeje, ¿pensaron que en un capítulo iba a dar absolutamente todos los detalles? Nah… Este sólo relataba la ceremonia. Ahora, el que sigue es la fiesta. F-I-E-S-T-A. XD

Lo siento, debe ser este 31 de octubre que está haciendo estragos en mi personalidad, eso sumado a tanto tiempo con ciertos feys y goblins… XD Pero, para no dejarlas con las ganas, les invito ir a mi profile y hacer click en mi página de deviantart, allí encontrarán una escena de beso entre nuestros protagonistas :), con algo debíamos festejar este acontecimiento, ¿no?


	43. Esta Noche

N/A: ¡Oh, my my! Han estado algo perezosas, por lo que veo. XD Bueno, si ya se han cansado de la fiesta, ¿cómo esperan pasar la noche de bodas? Muy mal… n_n

Bueno, mientras tanto, yo me he tomado la libertad de corregir el capítulo antes de publicarlo, también por ello me tomé más tiempo en hacerlo y… ¡bueno, sí…! ¡Confieso! ¡También fue para hacer que sus expectativas crecieran! n_n Conrad me enseñó a hacerlo, lleva años de practicar con su hermana XD

Gracias a Krissel; Moonlightgirl; Dodgmalaley; Lain. Y como dijo Lain, ¡no olviden que nos vemos en One-Eyed Chicken.

Bueno, mis dulces niñas, espero que… disfruten. Porque... estoy segura de que Sarah sí lo está haciendo. ; )

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es mío. Obvio, que los personajes que no aparecen en la película salieron de esta pequeña y retorcida mente mía. XD El título del capítulo, así como la letra de la canción, es casi irrisorio que lo aclare por que todo mundo lo sabe: es de David Bowie.

CAPÍTULO 43: TONIGHT. (ESTA NOCHE.)

Una mano nuevamente enguantada se elevó esperando a la más pequeña con mitón que se posara sobre ella frente a las puertas del Ballroom. Estas se abrieron a la par que anunciaban el ingreso de los Reyes de Labyrinth y del Underground. Los invitados aplaudieron ante su regia entrada. Dos tronos fueron ubicados en el salón, los cuales, fueron ocupados por los soberanos para recibir los respetos de sus súbditos.

-Sus Majestades -El rey Kaden se inclinó ante ellos con respeto-. Mis mejores augurios y mi vida, mis Reyes -Sarah no comprendía muy bien lo que este hombre estaba ofreciendo. En cambio, Jareth, quedó pasmado. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Rey Kaden…, está usted diciendo lo que oí? -inquirió Jareth.

-Sí, mi Rey -Se inclinó sobre una rodilla ante los atónitos presentes. Aquellos dos reinos siempre habían tenido pugna por el poder de todo el Underground pese a que también se unían para defenderlo, y este era un momento más que histórico. La voz del rey águila se dejó oír fuerte y clara-. Yo, mi Rey, juro fidelidad, obediencia y auxilio tanto a usted como a mi Reina. Y si alguien de mi familia osa ir contra mi voluntad… -Dejó que su oscuro poder irradiara de su cuerpo- personalmente me haré cargo de su castigo, My Lord -Sarah pudo sentir, como el resto, la fuerza de este fey y lo temible que podía llegar a ser.

-Rey Kaden -Jareth se puso de pie haciendo que Sarah lo imitase y avanzaron hacia él-, sus augurios son aceptados, al igual que su servicio. Pero… -estudió a Sarah quién asentó con la cabeza y tomó la palabra.

-Si alguna vez pudiéramos contar con su amistad, nos honraría -Kaden sonrió viendo a la Reina.

-¿Pese al verde musgo, Su Majestad? -Ella se ruborizó un poco y sonrió.

-Supongo que lo cambiará pronto por no disgustar a una dama -Kaden rió.

-Muy cierto, mi Reina -Volvió a inclinarse y se hizo a un lado buscando la pálida cabellera que había visto en el templo.

-Sus Majestades -sonrió Sir Erwin-. No tengo mucho que decir que ya no haya dicho, ¿verdad?

-De hecho -rió Jareth-. ¿No crees, mi Reina? -observó a la joven a su lado quien le sonrió a su vez.

-Yo nunca me cansaré de oírte, tío Erwin. Ni de agradecerte.

-¿Aún con las mañas que le he enseñado a tu esposo?

-Tal vez… te agradezca por ellas… algún día -bromeó y tras una inclinación, Erwin dejó lugar a los siguientes.

-Sus Altezas -Gontran y Alin se encorvaron-. Nuestros respetos y corazones están con ustedes.

-Y los nuestros con ustedes, primos.

-Ahora más que nunca, Jareth, mi Rey, mi lealtad para contigo -sonrió Gontran y Jareth cabeceó en agradecimiento.

-¿No es el hombre más maravilloso? -murmuró Alin a Sarah cuando se apartaron hacia un lado. La reina afirmó con una sonrisa, en tanto, Gontran rió por lo bajo viendo a su esposa de reojo.

-Sus Majestades -sonrió Conrad llevando de la mano a una recatada Lucia. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa al sentirse el centro de atención! ¡Y… todas esas finas damas tan hermosas y altas! Ignoraba lo agraciada que ella se veía en ese vestido de suave color verde manzana-. Espero que no se pongan pesados y puedan seguir disfrutando de la vida como hasta ahora.

-Contigo cerca, eso sería algo imposible de olvidar. Y… -nuevamente se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia la otra pareja- hablando de eso… He oído un rumor sobre un cierto baile en el templo -Lucia se mordió los labios nerviosa. Esperaba que Conrad no se hubiere metido en problemas-. Tú sabes, el famoso 'bunga-bun' de estos territorios.

-¿Realmente? -indagó el joven fey con fingida sorpresa-. ¿Quién se habrá atrevido a hacer cosa semejante? No entiendo, primo, cómo algunos no se atan a las reglas -sacudió gravemente su cabeza. Jareth y Sarah rieron. Pues, ya habían tenido comentarios de la ofendida Lady Anca.

-Gracias a los dioses -dijo el rey-. Supongo que no tendrás problema en comportarte esta noche mientras seas escolta de Lucia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca haría algo que hiciera enfadar a mi… -cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho y se incomodó-. ¡Quiero decir, a Lu! Con sus permisos -se hizo a un lado con la chica tan abochornada como él. Los reyes giraron de regreso a sus sitiales, él alzó su mano y la de ella se posó una vez más sobre esta, cuando se oyó un portazo que atrajo las miradas de todos.

-¡Tú, perra, me las pagarás!-espetó una furiosa Lilith, con un aura más oscura que la de costumbre y arrojó un negro cristal que se dirigía directo a ellos.

Kaden abrió sus ojos anonadado. ¡¿Cómo rayos había conseguido escapar?! Jareth de inmediato mantuvo a Sarah tras su espalda. Scary y los otros guardias goblins, en seguida, se pusieron entre el cristal y sus monarcas. Kaden, aproximándose, pensó en lo valerosa y absurda de sus acciones, pues, un goblin no podría detener el poder allí encerrado.

-¡Lady Lilith, entrégate, te lo ordeno!-clamó Kaden poniéndose en la dirección de la esfera que golpeó sin más en él, impidiéndole moverse. Si ese poder hubiera llegado a Jareth o peor aún a su esposa… ¿De dónde esta mujer había obtenido semejante fuerzas? Lilith se largó a reír cual bella bruja.

-¡Estúpido y abandonado rey! -lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías detenerme? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías detener mis conjuros?

-¡Lady Lilith, le ordeno entregarse ahora mismo bajo la acusación de traición!- exclamó Jareth furioso. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de su Sarah?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar sus narices de nuevo?! Otra vez la horrible risa de la fey.

-¡Tonto! Yo nunca me rendiré ante un hombre. ¿Quieres saber cómo me escapé? Fue simple. Me acosté con tu guardia -confesó a Kaden-. El pobre muchacho quedó tan… consumido -Se largó a reír otra vez. Y…, entonces, el ingenuo Apollon -observó al padre de este-. Es una pena que alguien tan joven debiera sacrificarse por su amante. ¿No lo cree? -El rey de los brownies se llevó una mano a la boca-. ¡Tan cursi! -Volvió a prestar atención a Sarah-. Tú, insignificante mortal, morirás y tu rey será mío. Y una vez que absorba sus poderes se reunirá contigo en donde sea que se reúnan los perdedores.

-¡Eso nunca, tú, arpía vieja y asquerosa! -contestó Sarah tratando de salir del amparo que el cuerpo de Jareth le ofrecía-. ¡Yo no te temo, pobre buscona incapaz de sentir aprecio por la vida!

-Sarah, quédate detrás de mí -le ordenó él.

-Sí, Sarah, quédate detrás suyo, porque, antes de esta noche, yo disfrutaré de su lecho y tú podrás ver… hasta que mueras -sonrió con sorna.

-¡Ramera! -Erwin llamó su atención-. Tú no pondrás las manos en nadie más. ¡Sanguijuela de jóvenes! -Creó un cristal y ella lo miró con perversión. Los ojos de Lilith se encendieron de rojo y Erwin voló contra el resto de los invitados. Gontran atinó a atajarlo y ambos cayeron al piso. Alin fue abrazada por Luna. Conrad mantenía a Lucia escondida detrás de él.

-¿Así que no volveré a poner mis manos en nadie más, eh? -Miró al hijo de Erwin con maldad-. Conrad, ven a mí, mi muchacho.

-¡Nunca! ¡No me gustan las momias! -espetó con desdén. Lilith volvió a encender su mirada.

-¡Ordinario! ¡Ven a mí, ya mismo! -El fey comenzó a luchar contra la energía que estaba atacando a su persona, intentando forzarlo a moverse.

-¡Conrad! -clamó Lucia-. ¡Conrad, no! -lo aferró del brazo con fuerza-. ¡Conrad, quédate conmigo! -comenzó a llorar al ver que pese a su lucha estaba siendo arrastrado con mucha lentitud.

-Mi… Lu… -se esforzó una vez más.

"Conrad, yo puedo ayudarte."

"¿Luna? ¿Cómo?"

"Su poder es oscuro, por eso su rey no pudo detenerlo. La oscuridad se contrarresta con la luz."

"¡¿Y, entonces, por qué me está dominando?!"

"Ella tiene poder sobre los hombres. Aún cuando no sea de tu agrado."

"Ella está distraída conmigo, ahora. Ayuda a Kaden. Él es más poderoso que yo."

"¡Pero, ella piensa matarte!"

"Confío en que liberarás pronto a Kaden y entonces, a mí. ¡Hazlo! ¡Ningún hombre podrá resistir lo que yo! ¡Hazlo!"

La fey se dirigió hacia donde estaban los reyes.

"Esa es la ventaja de ser como soy. ¿Con que… no te gusta la luz, eh?," Conrad sonrió para sí llevando trabajosamente un brazo tras de su espalda.

Segundos después, Lucia pudo ver un leve resplandor en los dedos de su fiel compañero de comilonas de dulces. Alin distinguió las sienes de su hermano que comenzaron a sudar. Obviamente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no dejarse controlar por esa arpía. Entonces, advirtió lo que ocultaba en su mano; él estaba ejerciendo el control sobre sí mismo para que Lilith no lo descubriera. ¡Era una locura lo que estaba intentando, pero…! Lo imitó y llevó su mano a su espalda.

-Scary, lleva a la reina a un lugar seguro. Esta es mi pelea.

-¡Jareth, no! -le suplicó ella-. ¡Soy tu esposa!

-Te prometí que te llevaría a donde fuere, pero, nunca a una batalla. Esta es una -miró a sus goblins-. Llévenla.

-¡Jareth…! -gimió ahora llevada a la fuerza por los fuertes brazos de Scary. El Rey Goblin no giró a verla, ya en sus manos estaba conjurando un cristal, donde parecía estar concentrando toda su energía.

-¡¿Qué crees qué estás haciendo, zorrita?! -clamó Lilith al ver a la pálida fey que con sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaden terminaba de contrarrestar su negativa energía.

-Lo mismo que tú, obviamente -dijo con calma y giró para verla-. Yo soy Lady Luna, eso debería decirte algo, Lilith. ¿O… debo llamarte 'Luna Negra'?

-¡Estúpida! -Conrad pudo sentirse más fuerte. La intervención de la otra fey la había distraído-. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver un nombre…?! ¡Ah…! -Pegó un horrible alarido al sentir la fuerte irradiación de luz no de una, sino de dos brillantes energías provenientes de un par de esferas que le dieron en plena cara. Lilith se retorció y su bello rostro quedó marcado como si se hubiere quemado-. ¡Tú…! -señaló a Conrad, ahora liberado de su hechizo y ubicó de inmediato a la otra causante-. ¡Y tú…, niñata! -la observó con odio. Las pocas veces que había bailado con su esposo este no le prestaba ni un ápice de su atención concentrado en ella-. ¡Deberían haberte matado cuando lo ordené! -Gontran quedó helado ante esta información. Esta… poca cosa había sido la causante de sus pesadillas más de tres años atrás?

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle a mi esposa de esa manera! -se puso frente a esta.

-Querido Gontran, tú no puedes hacerme nada. ¿Que no has aprendido de tu tío?

-¡Yo sí! -dijo Jareth y arrojó su cristal. Esta vez, Lilith estaba preparada y su pestilente energía la disolvió carcajeando ante las atónitas y aterradas miradas. ¡Tonto! Nadie que hubiere compartido los placeres carnales con ella podía dañarla.

-Pobre Rey Goblin. Despreciado por todos, incluso por sus padres. Tan desesperado que tuvo que ir a buscar a una cría mortal para sentirse amado y ella lo rechazó una y otra vez -relató con maldad. Jareth apenas podía creer que su poder no sirviera de nada.

Kaden, en tanto, fue liberado por Luna. Este quiso brindarle protección, pero, la muchacha se puso neciamente delante de él. Ella también tenía poderes como esta mujer, sólo que, mientras, Lilith parecía haberlos ganado saltando de cama en cama, consumiendo la energía de sus descuidados e incautos amantes, ella lo había hecho de manera contraria, manteniéndose pura, de mente, cuerpo y alma tal como le habían enseñado en el monasterio; habiéndose dedicado toda su vida a ser más bien solitaria, salvo por cuidar a Lady Anca, que resultó no merecerlo realmente.

-Lilith -los ojos de la fey de blancos cabellos tomaron un color que hacían honor a su nombre-. Tiempo fuera -Lilith pareció sorprendida, pero, pronto, sus ojos se encendieron.

-¡Ridícula mojigata! -Las luces de ambas se acrecentaron.

-¡Pronto -dictaminó Jareth-, Kaden, ordena a los tuyos a unir sus fuerzas con los míos, es la única forma de protegernos!

-¡Ya oyeron a Su Majestad, ayúdense en armonía! -mandó el fey morocho. Todos trataron de encontrar a su opuesto para protegerse. Gontran y Alin, más unidos que cualquiera, de inmediato, resguardaron a los seres que no tenían poderes.

-¡Guau! ¡Déjemela a mí, My Lady! -clamó Sir Didymus tratando de avanzar hacia la malvada fey-. ¡Yo la protegeré, Lady Alin!

-¡No, Sir Didymus! -clamó-. Si… va a protegerme, por favor, quédese junto a mí, noble caballero. Estoy temblando de miedo -le habló con ternura. Gontran sonrió, en tanto, Ludo se escondía detrás suyo tratando de empequeñecerse en un ovillo. Hoggle se echó de cabeza al suelo en un parpadeo; y una de las hadas que habían estado encerradas en el calabozo, ya se estaba arremangando para ir a pelear con la bruja, en tanto, la otra la frenaba, pasando ambas desapercibidas.

-Oh, bueno. Visto de esa manera… -fue hacia ella y se puso delante en guardia.

Kaden y Jareth trabajaron juntos, en tanto, Conrad, todavía agotado por su anterior desafío, abrazó a Lucia protectoramente y cayó de rodillas arrastrando a la chica bajo su cuerpo. Entonces, su padre y un joven proveniente del reino de Kaden, se acercaron a ellos para cubrirlos con su energía.

-¡Conrad! -La jovencita se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Tenía tanto terror de que esa mujer lo hubiere matado!

-Aquí estoy, mi Lu -dialogó con ternura elevando su cabeza viendo hacia la batalla de poderes. Ambas seguían paradas, la lucha era de energías, no física, y todo a su alrededor temblaba como si fuera a derrumbarse. ¿Y si llegaba a suceder algo así? Pensó él. ¿Estaría bien si…?

-¿Conrad? -le habló ella cuando él se la quedó viendo todavía con duda. Ella parecía tener el mismo miedo-. ¿Y Anna?

-Ella… está segura en la guardería…, mi Lu.

-¿Saldremos de esta, verdad? Aún tenemos todos esos dulces y… -El rostro de él acortó distancia.

-Creo… que tienes uno en tus labios -la miró a los ojos con suavidad y luego a sus labios, donde depositó un casto beso. Lucia se tensó ante el primer contacto, luego, cerró sus ojos y sonrió. No sabía si era él o ella, pero…, uno de los dos aún tenía el sabor del último caramelo compartido. Mientras tanto, alrededor de ellos, las distintas fuerzas parecían chocar entre sí y con las barreras de defensa. Cuando se hizo silencio, Conrad cortó el beso y sin ver qué o quién había vencido le sonrió-. Sabes a frambuesa -Lucia rió avergonzada.

-Es… lo último que comimos camino aquí -le recordó.

-Oh. Me… gusta.

-A mí… también.

-¿Otro, entonces? -Ella sonrió con inocente encanto. Y fueron irrumpidos por un carraspeo.

-Hijo, por si te importa, todo ya está bajo control.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo sin verle.

-Conrad…, estás en el suelo sobre ella -insistió.

-Sí, ya sé -Erwin lo miró con sorpresa.

-Conrad, la gente les está observando -Lucia se sonrojó, pero, tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Ahá. Padre… -El fey suspiró. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

-¿Sí? -cuestionó con aprehensión.

-Voy a esforzarme -Erwin miró a Gontran y a Alin incrédulo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-A partir de hoy voy a esforzarme porque… quiero formar un hogar para mi Lu y mi Anna -Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Era ella merecedora de él? Conrad por primera vez dirigió su atención hacia su progenitor-. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sinceramente, no creí que lo pidieras tan pronto, pero…, me parece excelente -sonrió Erwin-. Ahora, sal de encima suyo que la vas a dejar sin aire -El joven fey rió quitándose de la jovencita y la ayudó a incorporarse.

-Tengo más dulces escondidos -le confesó y ella rió con ganas.

Luna había usado todos sus poderes para derrotarla, al final de la batalla, cuando toda su energía se elevó a su clímax para ser expulsada contra la bruja, perdió la consciencia. Kaden apareció tras ella evitando su caída.

-¡Jareth! -clamó Sarah entrando por la puerta resguardada nuevamente por los goblins-. ¡Jareth! -Se abrazó a él con desesperación.

-Tranquila, mi amor -le sonrió acariciando su espalda-. Ya está. No nos molestará más.

-¡No quiero volver a sentirme así de nuevo! ¡Si te llegara a pasar algo…!

-Recuerda nuestra promesa. Nunca dejaremos que el dolor haga afectar al resto. ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí. Pero, ¡estaba tan angustiada! -Él la apretó más fuerte con gozo.

-Lo siento -posó su cabeza sobre la de ella-. Perdóname. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Nunca debí involucrarme con ella -suspiró pesadamente-. Y nuestra fiesta… resultó un desastre.

-¡No me importa, si todos están sanos y salvos, eso no importa! -Jareth pensó en que no había mentido, salvo por la muerte de la serpiente de Lilith, nadie estaba lastimado.

-Yo puedo… reordenar el tiempo y tener nuestra cena y nuestro baile como habíamos planeado -le sonrió-. De todas maneras, no sería amable hacer regresar a todas estas personas con esta imagen de nuestro reino, ¿no crees? -Sarah observó el desastre alrededor de ellos, y pudo distinguir un pequeño montículo de cenizas frente a la muchacha de blancos cabellos que continuaba dormida en brazos de Kaden.

-¿Qué es eso? -Jareth miró hacia donde ella señaló.

-¡Oh, eso es…!

-Sólo es basura, Sarah -sonrió Erwin cerca de ellos-. No te preocupes, haré que alguien se deshaga de ella cuanto antes -Los dejó a solas para ver a la muchacha que sostenía Kaden.

-¡Oh! Bueno. ¿Seguro aún podemos tener nuestra fiesta?

-Sí. Sólo… deséalo -Sarah sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

-Deseo… -cerró los ojos-. Deseo que todo esté preparado y listo para nuestro Ballroom.

-Hecho -dijo girando su muñeca y tras una esfera que arrojó hacia arriba, todo el salón estuvo en orden, al igual que las ropas y peinados de los invitados. Sarah quedó complacida con el arreglo.

La cena se dio con normalidad, todos estaban de buen humor por la victoria y se podía ver a los individuos de los distintos reinos relacionarse entre sí como si jamás hubiere existido enemistad alguna. Excepto por el padre de Apollon, que fue llevado inmediatamente a su reino donde su hijo todavía estaba con su vida pendiendo de un hilo y el rey del Underground le concedió un deseo que llevaba en su mano para recuperar al muchacho.

Kaden no se hallaba presente, pues, había insistido en llevar personalmente a Lady Luna al consultorio del doctor, junto con Gontran que a su vez obligó a Alin a ir debido a un nuevo mareo que había sentido.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ella despertará?

-Ella estará bien, Su Majestad -aseguró el veterano doctor tomando la mano de la pálida fey-. Está totalmente agotada, pero, con una dosis de energía, volverá a la normalidad -Conjuró un cristal y lo llevó hacia la muchacha con gentileza hasta que este se incrustó en su cuerpo-. Sólo déle una media hora más o menos. Ahora, la otra jovencita -sonrió-. Esta noche estoy de suerte, todos mis pacientes son bien parecidos –rió bonachonamente-. ¿Qué cuenta, mi pequeña Alin? ¿Ya no más caracoles que sacarle de su cabello?

-No, por suerte Conrad desistió de eso –dejó escapar una risita-. Yo… hace un tiempo que… tengo mareos y a veces…, no siempre, sólo… a veces, náuseas.

-¡Oh…! Eso suena muy interesante. Ya mismo haremos algunos estudios.

-¡¿Es tan grave?! -se inquietó Gontran.

-¿Grave? -sonrió el médico-. Si es lo que imagino, mucho, diría yo, muchacho. Tendrás mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Sólo dígame! -El doctor rió de nuevo.

-No lo dudo. Recuéstate aquí, Alin. ¿Cuánto hace que se casaron?

-Tres años -le informó ella, en tanto, él volvió a hacer aparecer un cristal.

-¿Es mucho y poco tiempo, verdad?

-No lo sé -hizo una tonta risita-. Pero, espero que sea una eternidad con él.

-Lo será -aseguró su esposo sonriéndole tratando de esconder su preocupación.

-Muy bien, mis jóvenes. Ven aquí, muchacho, necesito que la ayudes.

-¡Sí! -ansioso se puso a su servicio.

-Bien, ambos deben tener este cristal, tú con la mano izquierda, y tú, pequeña Alin, con la derecha, y no lo dejen caer. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -sonrió ella.

-¿Eso es todo? -Gontran parecía disconforme.

-¿Muchacho, cuál es tu nombre?

-Gontran.

-Gontran, yo soy el doctor -le guiñó un ojo-. Confía en mí y quizás, ambos vayan bailando hacia el Ballroom -Fue hacia la otra joven y volvió a revisar sus pulsos vitales-. Ella está bien -le sonrió al preocupado soberano-. ¿Quiere regresar a la fiesta y que le avise cuando vuelva en sí?

-No. Yo… me quedaré a su lado. Gracias.

-¡Doctor, doctor! -clamó Alin-. ¡El cristal está cambiando!

-Eso imaginé -sonrió volteando hacia ellos, la esfera mostraba distintos colores como un arco iris-. Muy bien. Ahora, Alin, si puedes venir un segundo a mi oficina -Les quitó el cristal que hizo desvanecer. Gontran iba a ir con ella-. Espera aquí, Lord Gontran; debemos hablar asuntos personales.

-¡Pero, ella es MI esposa!

-Sí, lo es. Y yo soy SU médico. Así que, por favor… -indicó un asiento-, sólo serán unos segundos.

-Estaré bien, amor -se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo-. No te preocupes -siguió al doctor.

-¡Vaya con el hombre! ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan… desvergonzado?! -chilló y Kaden sonrió.

-Pues, no deben ser malas noticias, Gontran. De serlo, te llamaría a ti aparte y no a ella, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, sí, pero… ¡No soporto esta incógnita! -se sentó frustrado y prestó atención a su tío-. Tío…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Jareth me invitó, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, no. Me refiero… a por qué estás aquí, en la enfermería, en vez de disfrutar de la cena como el resto.

-Bueno…, esta muchacha vale la pena después de lo que hizo, ¿no?

-¿Tío? -lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Ya regresaste de tu cacería? -Kaden a su vez, lo espió por debajo de sus negras y espesas pestañas y se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-Sólo acabo de posar mis ojos.

-No será fácil. Por lo que oí, ella… es como una sacerdotisa o algo como eso.

-En las montañas, todo es difícil. Y a mí me gusta lo difícil -sonrió con picardía. Esta joven era fuerte y con carácter. Y hermosa. En su vida había visto a alguien de imagen tan etérea.

-Bueno…, si te sales con la tuya, lleva un escudo contigo en la noche de bodas -Kaden no supo cómo interpretar el consejo de su sobrino y no tuvo de tiempo de cuestionarle el porqué ya que su esposa salió corriendo del consultorio para arrojarse encima suyo y besarlo.

-¡Lo seremos! ¡Lo seremos! –Alin venía corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué seremos? -Gontran indagó confundido atajándola.

-¡Padres! ¡Tú y yo! -Gontran quedó tieso, luego se largó a reír y la besó con afecto.

-¡Suerte que no haya nadie más que tú y yo! -carcajeó para besarla de nuevo-. ¡Por segunda vez me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Alin! -Ella lo abrazó con efusión.

Cuando regresaron al salón, todos advirtieron el brillo en sus ojos, por supuesto, que ante la pregunta de su primo y de su padre, dieron las buenas nuevas y se volvió a brindar por el futuro integrante de la familia. Cuando Jareth preguntó por la muchacha que había salvado a todos cuestionó el por qué Kaden no había regresado; Gontran lo observó divertido, a lo que Jareth sólo elevó una ceja y respondió con un 'Oh.'

Gontran estaba tan feliz con la idea de ser padre que no advirtió, hasta mucho después, la presencia de Lady Elicia, ahora marquesa, sentada junto a su grueso esposo. Bueno, eso no debería presentar un problema, ¿o sí? Si bien su tío no era muy afecto a concurrir a fiestas desde ese entonces, y por ende, nunca la había vuelto a cruzar de esta manera.

Cuando Kaden reapareció lo hizo de la mano de Lady Luna, ya más repuesta. Todos la observaron y le agradecieron. Ella sólo sonrió diciendo que no había sido nada. No había sonrojo en sus mejillas, era como si para ella el haberlo hecho fuere lo más normal del mundo. Jareth, con la excusa del valor de la muchacha, la hizo sentar próxima a él, y por ende, de Kaden.

-Todo el Underground te debe la vida, Lady Luna -dijo Jareth.

-No es nada, Su Majestad. Yo sólo vivo para servir al Underground y a ustedes, Sus Majestades -respondió con cierta pena. Ella había renunciado a muchas cosas en su vida para poder llegar a tener esas fuerzas. Sólo que, bueno, las podía usar una vez y luego quedaba indefensa como un bebé. Nunca supo por qué. Ninguno de sus tutores le explicó el por qué.

-Es bueno oír eso -el Rey Goblin dijo espiando a Kaden. Este se hizo el desentendido; él deseaba conquistarla, no ofrecerle un trato como si fuera una propiedad.

Los recién casados abrieron el baile. Una vez que el resto se unió, Sarah sonrió cuando él la acercó a sí más de lo que el protocolo requería.

-¿Bailamos, mi Lu?

-¿Conrad, estás seguro? ¿Tú… no preferirías…? -Abrió los ojos ante el segundo beso de la noche.

-No. No prefiero -Y la llevó a la pista-. Todavía sabes a frambuesa -le sonrió y ella le correspondió. Se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando Anna creciera y preguntara por su padre…-. Yo seré su padre -afirmó viéndola a los ojos-. Si… me aceptas, claro –Él se sonrojó, de pronto, pues, hasta ahora, él no le había preguntado nada al respecto.

-Sí -sonrió con apocamiento y él murmurando en su oído le prometió un chocolate que había robado de la cocina cuando el chef se pegó la vuelta para ver el horno y ambos rieron.

-¿Está usted cansada, Lady Luna? -cuestionó Kaden.

-No. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Gracias, Su Majestad.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Kaden? -lo nombró una voz por detrás de él-. ¿Eres tú, verdad? -El corazón del fey se congeló por un segundo. Esa voz…

-¿Marquesa Elicia? -su voz había sido totalmente impasible y volteó para verla. Ella no había cambiado mucho, su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, su esbelta figura; pero, la veía tan distinta a aquellos días.

-No has cambiado mucho, Kaden -comentó-. Sigues… tan apuesto como de costumbre -Luna se sintió incómoda ante una conversación que parecía muy íntima y se corrió unos asientos más a su izquierda con la excusa de hablar con Hoggle.

-Gracias. Pero…, dudo que a tu esposo le agrade enterarse que andas halagando a tu antiguo novio -Ella, abanicándose, se sentó junto a él con un suspiro.

-A él ya poco le importa lo que hago. Han pasado muchos años y cada quién hace su vida.

-Lamento oír eso, My Lady.

-No es tan malo -sonrió-. ¿Y… qué hay de ti? ¿Aún tenías a 'esa'… contigo?

-Yo nunca la tuve conmigo, no desde que te tuve a ti.

-Bueno…, yo estuve pensando mucho en eso. Yo no sé si fue así o no, pero, ¿por qué no recordar los viejos tiempos? Ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que perder a estas alturas -sonrió coqueta-. Y como dije, a él no le importa si yo tengo un amante.

-¿Elicia, en verdad me crees tan desesperado como para aceptar eso? Han pasado trece años desde entonces y sigues creyendo lo mismo que aquella vez. Nunca te molestaste en cuestionar un poco más, en averiguar por ti misma cuánto había de cierto, cuánto de mentira. Sólo aceptaste su palabra aún sin conocerla y dudaste de la mía. ¿Por qué ahora voy a querer algo de ti?

-¡Por qué… tú me amas! -clamó atónita-. ¡Por eso no te has casado nunca! -Kaden se largó a reír con crueldad. No podía creer lo vanidosa que era esta mujer.

-Que te amo. Eso fue en el pasado, Elicia. Lamento mucho si tu esposo no resultó lo que esperabas. Pero, recuerdo que cuando me dejaste hablabas maravillas de él y sus propiedades y lo culto que era en comparación conmigo, un bruto ermitaño de la montaña, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Bueno, estaba enojada!

-Elicia, yo creo que en realidad, de los dos, la única que mentía eras tú. Realmente tú nunca me amaste, de haber sido así, al menos me hubieras dado el beneficio de la duda. Ahora, si me disculpas… -Se puso de pie para ir rumbo a la otra fey y el enano.

-¿Primero una aprovechada y ahora una puritana? -Él la observó con fijeza y le sonrió con maldad.

-Bueno, con los años uno debe mejorar los gustos. A veces nos damos cuenta tarde de lo que es bueno. Como tú o como yo -le dio la espalda y ofreció su brazo a Luna para llevarla en medio del fluctuante gentío.

Sarah se asombró al ver el reloj con trece números. ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así? Cuando le preguntó el por qué de la hora agregada, él sonrió.

-¿No es obvio? En tu honor. Y cuando den las trece, tú y yo nos escaparemos.

-Pero, yo me escapé de ti a las doce horas.

-Bueno, sí. Pero, nos hubiéramos escapado juntos a las trece si te hubieres quedado -Ella sonrió.

-¿Ahora que soy tu esposa no me cantarás?

-Por supuesto que te cantaré, cosita. Sólo espero el momento indicado -le sonrió con picardía-. Sólo espera a que llegue el último baile y verás -susurró en su oído y la espió por debajo de sus pestañas. Ella se mordió los labios y su corazón aumentó la frecuencia de sus latidos-. ¿Tienes miedo? -La miró elevando una ceja en sorpresa.

-¿Tú… no?

-Mucho. Pero…, soy optimista -le sonrió de oreja a oreja y ella no pudo evitar reír.

Durante toda la celebración, sólo pudieron verse de lejos, bailando en brazos de otros, pero, sus miradas, no dejaban de buscarse y sus labios no dejaban de sonreírse cada vez que se encontraban. Entre tanto, por algún lugar del Ballroom, Conrad y Lucia compartían un chocolate entre risas…

-Cuando Anna sea más grande tendré que conseguir el doble -dijo él.

-Se supone que los niños no deben comer demasiado dulces -comentó ella.

-¡Patrañas! ¡Aquí no hay eso que dijiste antes! ¿Caries?

-Sí. Caries.

-Y hablando de eso, ese tramposo primo mío no nos ha dado la bolsa de dulces -iba a ponerse de pie y Lucia lo detuvo aferrando su mano.

-¡Conrad, es su noche de bodas, no los molestes!

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno…, porque… aún hay algunos dulces. Yo… no comí todo lo que me diste la otra vez.

-¡Oh! Entonces, lo perdono -volvió a sentarse a su lado riendo con ella.

Gontran y Alin no dejaban de hacer nuevos planes para su primer hijo…

-¿Cómo será? ¿Tendrá tus ojos, tendrá los míos? ¿Será niño, será niña? -Gontran rió ante la ansiedad de su esposa, ahora entre sus brazos.

-Será perfecto, mi amor. Y si se parece a ti, más perfecto aún.

-¡Y cuando sea grande, lo llevaremos a ese parque de diversiones del Aboveground! ¿Qué te parece?

-Una buena idea. ¿Qué nombre le pondremos? -Alin se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativamente. Tenían toda la noche por delante.

Erwin no dejaba de ser acosado por jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, en tanto, algunos de sus familiares se acercaban a conversar con él después de muchos años.

-Buenas noches, Su Alteza -se inclinó una preciosa jovencita la cual podría ser su hija, tratando de llamar su atención. Esto era moneda corriente para él. Y si no eran las jóvenes en busca de un buen lugar en la sociedad, eran las viudas en busca de un mejor matrimonio que el anterior. Ésta en particular la había conocido incluso cuando todavía mojaba sus pañales, ya que su padre era uno de los tantos con los que hacía negocios.

-Buenas noches -respondió cortés-. ¿No está tu padre contigo, niña? -La muchacha quedó helada. ¿Cómo que niña?

-S-sí. Él… está hablando con Lord Achille y Lord Pierce -Erwin sonrió tan amable como de costumbre.

-Envíale mis saludos, pues, pequeña -La joven confundida e incomoda inclinó su cabeza en un saludo.

-Así lo haré, Su Alteza -se retiró. Una fey de grises ojos y cabello color miel, sonrió observando lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo estás, cuñado? -indagó la mujer mayor.

-Bien, ¿qué tal tú, Philippa?

-Cansada. Supongo que es el honor de ya ser abuela -se sentó junto a él.

-Me enteré. ¿Acaso no te llegó mi presente?

-Como siempre, rosas amarillas, mis favoritas -rió-. Y siempre mi esposo rezonga porque piensa que intentas conquistarme -Él festejó la broma.

-Ese viejo cabezadura… Merece sufrir eso por todo lo que hizo para probar mi amor por tu hermana.

-Matrika y tú nunca se olvidaban de nadie; siempre pendientes de los demás -sonrió agradecida y observó a su alrededor-. A Matrika le hubiere gustado ver esto -Erwin sonrió con dulzura ante el recuerdo de su esposa.

-Sí. Ella hubiere sido muy feliz al ver a sus hijos formados y su sobrino hecho todo un hombre junto a la mujer de sus sueños. Siempre regresaba muy indignada al ver cómo mi hermano ignoraba a nuestro rey.

-Al igual que tú. Hablando de ti… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas formar nuevamente pareja?

-Yo estoy bien así -sonrió afable-. Mi corazón sólo tiene una dueña. La extraño, voy a ser sincero. Cada día, cada noche…, pero…, su amor me ha llenado tanto que llega a mí aún en estos días. Yo estoy seguro de que ella siente igual. Y sé que esperará hasta ese entonces. Por eso, yo no voy a fallarle -Phillippa sonrió satisfecha.

-Doy fe de ello, cuñado. Y, por favor, tú y tus niños vengan a visitarnos de vez en cuando. Mi casa siempre estuvo abierta para ustedes pese al que dirán y, por lo visto, ahora todo mejorará.

-Lo recordaré. Espero poder conocer a tus nietos, ese día.

Luna se encontraba entre los brazos de este hombre del que había oído cosas atroces. ¿Por qué ella no sentía una energía maligna como le habían jurado que poseía? Y analizando más aún, ¿por qué él estaba a su lado cuando despertó en la enfermería? Y desde entonces, no se había apartado ni un segundo de ella.

-¿Está agotada de bailar, Lady Luna? -Sus dorados ojos parecían estar realmente preocupados por ella. Su cabello largo atado en una prolija cola de caballo resaltaba el color de los mismos y la masculinidad de su persona.

-N-no. Estoy bien, Su Majestad.

-¿Le… molestaría llamarme por mi nombre, My Lady?

-Eso no es correcto, Su Majestad.

-Tampoco es correcto negar un pequeño deseo a un solitario hombre -sonrió con seducción. Luna, quizás, por primera vez en su vida, sintió cómo se encendían sus mejillas. ¿Por qué este hombre no se proclamaba a sí mismo como rey?

-Usted… es un rey, My Lord.

-Primero, yo soy un hombre -Su mirada compenetró los grises azulinos ojos-. ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que mostró usted arriesgando su vida esta noche?

-Yo… no sé hacer otra cosa. Mis padres murieron cuando pequeña y… fui criada en un monasterio, apartada de todos y de todo, hasta que me entregaron al cuidado de la tía Anca. Fue la primera vez que pude hablar con alguien que no fueran mis tutores.

-¿No había otros discípulos?

-Nosotros… no podíamos hablar entre sí. Apenas si nos veíamos. Nadie salía de su cuarto sin permiso, y, por lo tanto, poco sabíamos de los otros, y mucho menos del mundo fuera del claustro.

-¿Esta… especie de sacerdocio le restringe a usted el ser cortejada, Lady Luna? -cuestionó intrigado. Si había algo de eso, se tendría que poner manos a la obra y, entonces, sí, recurrir a la ayuda de su rey.

-¿Cortejada? ¿Se refiere usted a formar un hogar? No realmente, sólo que no se nos inculcó dicha idea. Estamos para servir y… -se lo quedó viendo a los ojos-. Mis poderes… dependen de ello… Eso creo.

-¿Pero, qué clase de maestros ha tenido que le han preparado para sacrificarse y ni siquiera le han explicado correctamente la amplitud de sus poderes? -Ella suspiró. Ella también había pensado muchas veces eso, que no era lógico-. Lady Luna, permítame el honor de investigar un poco más sobre su poder. En mi castillo hay miles de libros que hablan del tema. Yo no soy un hombre muy afecto a ellos; jamás poseo suficiente tiempo para leerlos, al igual que el resto de mis súbditos. Sería mi placer saber que no estarán allí tan sólo juntando polvo y… -tomó su mano- que serán apreciados por tan bellas manos… -depositó un beso en ella- y tan hermosos ojos -Luna quedó perpleja. ¿Que era esa electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo apenas él posó sus labios en su piel?

-Le… Le agradezco, Su Majestad.

-Por favor, llámeme Kaden.

-Como desee…, Kaden -inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza.

-¿Me permite, mi Reina, el último baile de la noche? -Jareth sonrió a su esposa a su lado. El reloj marcaba las doce y cincuenta y cinco.

-Será un honor, mi Rey –aferró su mano y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista. Jareth puso una mano en su cintura, en tanto, la otra seguía manteniendo la de la muchacha. Ella situó su mano libre en su hombro. Entonces, una música cadenciosa y hechicera comenzó a sonar. La reina recordó su primer baile junto a este fey, se había sentido así de maravillada. Sarah se sorprendió cuando él cambió la postura de baile y estrechó la distancia de sus cuerpos, más al estilo Aboveground.

-"Todo estará bien esta noche" -aseguraba su aterciopelada voz, mientras, mantenían sus miradas enfrentadas-. "Todo estará bien esta noche."

-Amor, quiero bailar esa, como ellos -Alin sonrió a Gontran indicando el estilo del Aboveground.

-¿Qué podría yo negarte, mi cielo? -sonrió y la abrazó para comenzar a moverse.

-"Nadie se mueve.

Nadie habla.

Nadie piensa."

-¡Me gustó esa última opción! -rió Conrad y miró a la muchacha a su lado-. ¿Oye, mi Lu?

-¿Sí, Conrad?

-¿Qué te parece un último baile antes de ir a ver a Anna e ir por las golosinas? -Ella rió y aprovechando que él estaba sentado, se paró para posar un beso en su mejilla, él sonrió tontamente llevando una mano a a la misma.

-Sólo si yo te convido.

-¡No seas egoísta! -frunció sus cejas y ella volvió a reír.

-Claro que sí -Él la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y, de súbito, la tomó en sus brazos-. ¡Ah…! –Ella rió; hasta que fueron el centro de atención de todos los presentes, en tanto, les hacían lugar en la pista-. ¡Conrad, no! ¡Qué vergüenza! -Se cubrió el rostro cuando pudo pisar nuevamente el suelo. Esta vez era Conrad quién reía, mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos con la misma delicadeza que de costumbre, aunque ya sin miedo.

-"Nadie pasea esta noche.

Esta noche.

Esta noche."

Erwin rió desde su asiento viendo los sucesos y como algunos jóvenes comenzaban a danzar a la nueva moda que sus hijos y su sobrino habían traído desde el Aboveground. Y cerró sus ojos con placer para que la bella música lo transportara a un mundo de dulces recuerdos.

-Esta… parece ser una nueva forma de baile -comentó Kaden con cierto asombro, danzando una vez más con Luna.

-Tal parece que Su Majestad y mis parientes estuvieron de viaje por el extranjero -opinó la muchacha. Y pudo ver a la marquesa posar sus ojos con rencor en ella. Había oído parte de la conversación, sin querer, quizás. Esa mujer no era mejor que Lady Lilith. Este hombre, había sufrido tanto, ella podía verlo en su alma. ¿Dónde estaba lo demoníaco en él? ¿Acaso un rey no debía tener mano dura para gobernar, al igual que una sacerdotisa para cumplir como tal? Pudo ver a la decidida mujer venir a por él, tratando de emplear un encantamiento que él pareció sentir porque se sobresaltó-. ¿Lord Kaden? -indagó ella viéndolo a los ojos-. Ella usa el poder de la luz de muy mala manera. ¿Necesita ayuda?

-Ella no es tan fuerte, no te preocupes -su masculina voz le dijo, en tanto, le sonrió.

-Pero… -Sus manos fueron solas por detrás de la nuca, una cabeza más alta que la suya, y su cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Kaden agrandó sus ojos y, tras un segundo, su sonrisa mostró su distensión y rodeó su cintura. No quedó rastros del conjuro de la marquesa Elicia. Esta, enfadada, se marchó del Ballroom.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -cuestionó Él en una habitación llena de luz y de sombra en algún lugar del universo y en ningún sitio palpable.

-¡Nada! -alegó Ella como a quién pescan con las manos en la masa.

-¿Nada? ¿Desde cuándo aquellos dos tienen tanta confianza si acaban de conocerse? -se refirió al Rey Kaden y su compañera.

-Bueno, ellos… se simpatizan.

-¿Es obra tuya, verdad? ¿Interfiriendo nuevamente con el romance de alguien más?

-Bueno, ¿acaso no es nuestra tarea hacer de este un mundo mejor? -dijo altiva.

-Ven conmigo y te enseñaré cómo se hace un mundo mejor -indicó seductor y más tarde se oyeron sus risitas.

-"Todo el mundo estará bien esta noche" -Sarah deslizó sus manos por sus hombros para rodear su cuello-. "Todo el mundo estará bien esta noche" -Jareth fluyó su mano libre sobre su espalda-. "Nadie se mueve. Nadie habla" -Su dedo mimó su nariz con dulzura, en tanto, sus ojos acariciaban los de ella que le observaban prendada-. "Nadie piensa" -Su frente descendió hasta alcanzar la suya-. "Nadie pasea esta noche" -se sonrieron-. "Esta noche" -Nadie pudo advertir la desaparición de los dos soberanos en medio de la pista pese al ¡POP! y la estela de brillo que dejaron detrás. Bueno, sí hubo algunos que lo advirtieron y tuvieron que reconocer que en verdad su nueva reina había caído bajo el encanto de su monarca. No, a ellos les gustaba pensar al revés; el malvado villano había caído bajo los encantos de su nueva reina. Hoggle, Ludo y Sir Didymus se sonrieron satisfechos. Twig y Brisky rieron cómplices.

-Tarea cumplida, Madame -dijo el goblin.

-No del todo -lo miró con una pícara sonrisa y una sugerente mirada antes de dirigirse al pasillo. Brisky elevó una ceja.

-Oh -gesticuló y fue tras ella.

Sarah no advirtió que ya no estaban danzando en medio del Ballroom, si no que se encontraban en el balcón de su alcoba, estaba tan ensimismada en él, en sus ojos, en su voz.

-"Voy a amarte hasta el fin" -Sarah podía sentir algo muy dentro de su pecho, una acogedora tibieza que iba aumentando lentamente-. "Te amaré hasta que llegue al final" -De él irradiaba una especie de calor, una especie de luz que no se podía ver, sólo… sentir-. "Te amaré hasta que muera" -juró con énfasis atrayéndola más a él-. "Te veré en el cielo esta noche" –él le sonrió con travesura-. "Esta noche" -Sus labios se encontraron mientras sus pies seguían la melodía-. "Todo estará bien esta noche" -Sarah apoyó su faz en su pecho-. "Todo estará bien esta noche" -Aunque le pareciera mentira, ella confiaba en él-. "Nadie se mueve" -No, ella no se movería de sus brazos-. "Nadie habla" -¿Para qué si así se sentía tan pleno?-. "Nadie piensa" -Sarah sonrió divertida elevando su rostro. Hacía rato que había dejado de pensar-. "Nadie pasea esta noche" -No; esta noche no irían a ninguna parte-. "Esta noche" -repetía en su oído acariciadoramente-. "Esta noche" -Él acarició su barbilla-. "Esta noche" -se inclinó para besarla con cariño. Sarah cerró los ojos sintiendo el poder que tenía sobre sus sentimientos, esto… no era porque él había ganado la última vez, porque… ahora podía ver claramente que cuando estaba en esa fiesta, tras su nombramiento como Campeona de Labyrinth este poder estaba allí, pese a que ella había dicho esas horribles palabras. Se miraron con afecto-. Es costumbre que el novio cruce el portal con la novia en sus brazos, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces…, porque mis pies están todavía en el piso? -respondió sin poder desviar su atención de él. Jareth le dedicó su media sonrisa y la elevó; ella se aferró de su cuello para atravesar la entrada que los conducirían a su ahora renovada habitación. Con cuidado la depositó sobre el lecho de blancas sábanas de seda junto a un beso en los labios sentado a su lado.

-¿Sarah… -se quitó los guantes-, aún me temes?

-No como antes, pero…, sí. Te temo -le confesó. Esto era nuevo para ella y no podía evitar 'querer huir.' Sonrió pensando en las palabras de Erwin.

-¿Harás como yo te diga?

-Yo… -se sonrojó- creo haberlo prometido dos veces -se refirió a aquella persecución en el bosque y a su boda. Él sonrió quitándole la tiara con cuidado.

-Entonces, mi conejita, permíteme ayudarte -Se puso de pie estirando su mano hacia ella, la otra aún mantenía la tiara. Sarah aferró su mano y se dejó conducir hacia el tocador. Jareth la hizo sentarse y tras quitarse la chaqueta, suavemente comenzó a desarmar su peinado-. Estás tan bonita que casi me da pena… Casi -confesó en un susurro en su oído. Y corriendo su cabello besó su hombro y su cuello. Ella observó por el espejo la rubia cabeza sobre su piel y cerró los ojos. Entonces, sintió las manos quitándole los zarcillos y la cadena-. Por favor, mi mascota, ¿podrías pararte? Quiero apreciar más detenidamente lo bella que estás en tu vestido -Ella aceptó nuevamente su ayuda, quedando ahora frente a él-. Casi muero por falta de aire en el altar cuando te vi entrar.

-¿Por eso viniste a buscar pelea a mitad del templo? -Él rió.

-¿Yo? Yo no busqué pelea -Acarició sus hombros y se inclinó para besarla-. Mi Sarah… -rozó su rostro con el suyo-, ¿recuerdas que esta noche debías prometerme algo más? -Ella cabeceó con la respiración algo perturbada por los nervios.

-Pero…, pensé que me lo perdonarías -sonrió afectada.

-¿Por qué el 'Rey Goblin' va a perdonarte una deuda por una apuesta, cosa preciosa? -murmuró aferrando su cintura, sus manos trabajando lentamente las presillas de la espalda del vestido.

-Porque… ¿ahora es mi esposo? -dijo y tras verlo luchar con una mano con el broche y el cuello de su camisa, las manos de ella fueron hacia estos para liberarlo, tal parecía a él le resultaban un fastidio-. Permíteme -Jareth la estudiaba con placer. Sarah puso el broche y el jabot sobre su silla.

-Con más razón necesito que cumplas tu palabra de prometerme lo que debías prometer esta noche -La miró a los ojos con profundidad. Sarah no advirtió que el vestido había comenzado a caer lentamente debido a que la última presilla había sido desprendida. Al fin, se dio por enterada cuando cayó a sus pies. Miró a su esposo agitada y este tan sólo la besó con ternura-. Mi chiquitita…, esta noche, déjame gobernarte… -Enfrentó una vez más sus ojos.

"¿Gobernarme? ¿Y… si me ordena algo que no deseo?," ella temió quedar ante él como una chiquilla en un momento así. Jareth sonrió acariciando su espalda.

-Yo nunca te pediría algo que no desees, amor. Yo nunca te forzaría a algo así -murmuró sobre sus labios-. Por eso, cosa preciosa, déjame gobernarte…

-E-está bien. Sí -trató de sonar segura cuando no lo estaba. Jareth le sonrió con dulzura y aferró sus manos entre las suyas.

-Ven, mi cosa preciosa -la guió de nuevo al lecho donde corrió las mantas y la hizo sentar-. Eres la cosa más perfecta que alguna vez haya visto, mi amor -se arrodilló para abrazarse a su cintura y apoyar su cabeza en ella. No iba a apresurar las cosas, tenían toda la noche por delante. Sarah elevó una mano y tímidamente se dirigió hacia el moño que desató para liberar los largos mechones rubios. Él elevó su cabeza-. Quisiera que esta noche no se acabara nunca, ¿sabes?

-Pues, supongo que sí, sólo que… si tuviera que repetir esta noche por siempre me volvería loca de nervios.

-Lo sé -le sonrió-. Pero…, yo te cuidaré, Sarah mía -volvió a reposar su cabeza en ella-. Siempre -Sarah acarició una vez más su suave cabellera.

-Yo también, mi 'Rey Goblin' -El fey la observó y se sentó junto a ella sin quitarle los ojos de su verde mirada-. No sé cómo, pero…, estaré aquí por ti, mientras el mundo cae.

-Nunca se caerá si te quedas a mi lado, mi chiquitita -Se inclinó sobre ella apoderándose de su boca. Segundos más tarde, su faja cayó al suelo, junto con sus botas, las ventajas de la magia, se dijo.

Sarah no podía resistir el contacto de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo con suaves besos similares a mariposas que se posaban en su cuello, en el asomo de su pecho por encima de su corsé, a lo largo de la costura del corte princesa, demorándose un poco más en su desnudo bajo vientre para saltar directo a sus muslos y seguir camino a lo largo de sus medias. Cuando alcanzó sus pies, quedó arrodillado frente a ella, y con cuidado le quitó los zapatos de taco alto que arrojó por detrás de sus hombros haciéndola reír. Él le sonrió y masajeó sus pies sin dejar de admirarla desde su postura. Ella suspiró agradecida.

-Necesitaba eso –ella confesó y él los besó.

-Lo imaginé. Ahora… -Abandonó sus pies para liberar las medias de las ligas y a medida que las enrollaba sus manos parecían acariciar sus piernas preparando el sendero para sus labios, y el par de prendas fueron a hacerle compañía a los zapatos por algún lado de la habitación. Sarah lo observó anhelando sentir su boca otra vez sobre la propia; los masculinos labios dibujaron una media sonrisa y acataron sus deseos, un largo y profundo beso que dejó a ambos sin aire-. Voy a comerte, mi conejita -le susurró con dulzura viéndola a los ojos, ahora ambos de flanco.

-¿Entonces…, debo suponer que me estás pelando para ello? -Él rió ante su ingenio.

-De hecho. Pero…, tengo la extraña costumbre de desplumarme para comer conejitas -le siguió el juego con su mano paseando a lo largo de su torso.

-¿Yo… -se puso colorada sin atreverse a verle- puedo… ayudarte con tu camisa? -Él mostró cierta sorpresa y satisfacción.

-Sarah, recuerda -la obligó a verle con un dedo en su barbilla-, yo soy tu esclavo… Tú puedes hacer de mí lo que gustes. No necesitas preguntar, mi amor -volvió a besarla. Ella puso sus manos sobre los hombros para alcanzar la abertura de la camisa y tantear los botones con timidez.

Él se apartó un poco para facilitarle el trabajo. ¿Sabría ella la dicha que le estaba proporcionando a su loco corazón? Jareth cerró los ojos cuando ella deslizó sus manos por sus hombros, esta vez, por debajo de la tela de su camisa para hacerla descender. Su primer contacto que no fuera su rostro o sus manos… Sí, esto era el cielo. Él terminó de quitársela cuando ya quedó fuera de su pantalón y sólo restaba sacar sus brazos de ella.

Sarah no podía creer la delicadeza de su pálida piel, el calor de la misma, la musculatura firme acorde a sus felinos movimientos. Ella hubiera querido tener más valor para seguir desvistiéndolo, pero, le daba mucha vergüenza.

-No te preocupes, mi chiquitita. Yo me encargaré… más tarde -Y sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo una vez más, atreviéndose ahora a explorar un poco más, en un previo juego a lo que seguiría, preparándola para el siguiente movimiento. Tras besos y dulces palabras, fue deshaciéndose del corsé, encandilado con su rubor y su deseo.

Sarah se mordió los labios, en tanto sus manos no dejaban de recorrer su espalda o se enterraban en su desordenado cabello. Tan sólo había quedado en bikini frente a él y, ahora, su boca y una de sus manos se habían posesionado con sus pechos; ella no recordaba haber experimentado algo como eso, nunca en su vida. Por momentos, deseaba decirle que se detuviera, que no soportaba esa tortura, pero, en realidad, deseaba que nunca acabara, deseaba que le enseñara más de sí misma; de esta Sarah que ella no conocía y la intrigaba tanto como a él

-Mi cosita…, eres tan hermosa…, tan suave… -Sus labios comenzaron a descender junto a sus manos que una vez en sus caderas aferraron la cintura de la última prenda-. Eres mi sueño, cosa preciosa…

-Jareth… -susurró cuando sintió sus besos seguir rumbo hasta alcanzar otra vez sus pies, donde terminó de resbalar la bikini que quedó en algún lado y le siguieron sus pantalones tras una vuelta de su muñeca.

-¿Sí, mi amor? -se recostó junto a ella abrazándola y tomando su pierna que puso sobre las suyas manteniéndola por detrás del muslo con su mano.

-Yo… -lo miró a los ojos-. Yo… siento cosas… -Él sonrió, con voz ronca mientras besaba su oreja.

-De eso se trata, cosita, de sentir… ¿Hay algo que te haya hecho que no haya sido de tu agrado? -inquirió extrañado, pues, hasta ahora, había tratado de complacerla.

-N-no… -se ruborizó-. Me refiero… a otras cosas más… profundas… -Jareth ahondó su mirada, podía ver que ella estaba inquieta, que había una lucha interna por decirle un montón de cosas y por callar por miedo.

-Sarah, esta noche me dejas gobernarte, ¿no es así? -recorrió la pierna con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Sí…

-¿Sólo por que gané la apuesta? -Ella se escondió en su cuello.

-No -Ahora los delgados dedos del fey dibujaban trazos en su espalda.

-¿Me temes, cosita? -Sintió la cabeza moverse de arriba a abajo-. ¿Y… harás como yo diga?

-Lo haré.

-¿Sólo porque te lo hice prometer? -Otra vez la cabeza se sacudió, esta vez a los lados-. ¿Por… los votos delante del altar? -La voz de él acariciaba sus oídos en un ronroneo.

-Más… que eso… -fue la débil respuesta. El corazón de Jareth acrecentó sus latidos, sus expectativas y temores todo en una vez. ¿Qué si no era lo que él anhelaba oír? ¿Qué si era demasiado pronto? Hubo una pausa, en la que él estrechó el abrazo como si ella pudiera desaparecer.

-¿Sarah…, tú… me amas? -la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos. Y la puso de espaldas para verla a la cara-. ¿Me amas? -No resultaba tan fácil como ella había creído.

-Yo… -su respiración se entrecortaba como si se estuviera estrangulando-. Jareth…, yo… -Él estaba a ansioso por oírla, pero, la respuesta parecía no venir nunca. Desconsolado, descendió su mirada tratando de ocultar su dolor. "No debí preguntárselo. No tan pronto. Es mi culpa," se recriminó él.

-Bueno… -su voz fue algo distante-, eso… no importa ahora. Pero…, tú sabes, debemos terminar con esto -"¡¿No importa?! ¡¿Cómo que no importa, Jareth?!," los ojos de Sarah se desorbitaron-. Lo siento si no quieres, no podemos evitar esto -Su rostro se ocultó en su cuello y los besos que dejó allí fueron más arrebatados. ¡No podía echarse atrás! ¡No podía ser débil! Sacrificarse a sí mismo era algo aceptable, pero, era otra cosa involucrar a dos mundos con sus vidas. ¡Si no lo amaba… era su problema, si a partir de ahora en más comenzaba a odiarlo, también! ¿Acaso no había sido él quién le había ofrecido la posibilidad de regresar a Toby? "Condenado. 'Perdido y solitario por siempre.' ¿Sería 'no mucho en realidad'?"

Sarah pudo percibir la frustración en sus caricias, en sus besos, la asustaba, pero, sabía que una vez más lo había herido sin querer, pero, esta vez, a sabiendas del resultado. ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía ser sincera con él y consigo misma?! Su temor se disipó cuando sintió algo húmedo y cálido caer sobre su pecho. ¿Él… estaba llorando? ¿Él estaba llorando por su culpa?

-Jareth… -tomó la cara entre sus manos que reacia no quería elevarse y tras un nuevo intento, lo forzó a verla. Él sentía derrumbarse, ni siquiera era capaz de portarse como un buen soberano. ¡Tan… débil y estúpido…!-. Jareth, mi Rey Goblin, mi Rey, lo que te quise decir… es que… -Él prestó atención a su mirada- te amo… Te amo, Jareth -secó la lágrima de su mejilla con sus labios-. Perdona por no haberlo dicho. No… es fácil…, tan testaruda y necia que soy…

-Sarah… -Esta vez cayó una lágrima de felicidad y en su rostro se dibujó una amplia sonrisa. Sus manos fueron efusivas al sostener su rostro-. ¡Creí que nunca, nunca escucharía eso! ¡Oh, Sarah! -La besó con ansias-. ¡Yo… te amo tanto! ¡Por tanto tiempo…! -La llenó de besos.

-¿En verdad? -cuestionó conmovida, también con sus verdes ojos empañados.

-Por mi larga vida -hizo el gesto de promesa en su pecho y ambos rieron tontamente emocionados. Ella se lo quedó viendo a los ojos, se sentía tan bien estar con él así, sin secretos, sin dudas... Sentir su piel pegada a la suya…

-Te amo. Tú eres todo lo que quiero tener a cambio de gobernarme. Fui tan tonta… En esa fiesta…, en mi cuarto, yo no podía dejar de pensar en ti… Pero…, no sabía cómo, no sabía qué tan… enojado estarías.

-Mucho -sonrió-. Y… te hubiera encerrado en un oubliette hasta que te enamoraras de mí -la besó.

-Entonces, mi Rey Goblin, mi encierro no hubiera sido demasiado largo -se abrazó a él recorriendo su cuello con sus labios.

-¿Con lo cabezadura que eres? -rió ahora con la cabeza entre sus pechos y descendiendo hacia el estómago. Sarah se arqueó ante el trazo que dibujó su lengua.

-En eso… eres mi igual, mi Rey Goblin -él regresó a su rostro.

-Te amo -susurró sobre sus labios.

-Y yo a ti -le sonrió-. ¿Entonces…, todo estará bien esta noche? -Él le correspondió con picardía.

-Voy a amarte hasta el fin -manifestó, entre tanto, se acomodaba entre sus piernas-. Te amaré hasta que llegue al final… -Volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, conociendo ya los puntos más sensibles de su amada. Sarah no podía creer que toda esa sensación fuera posible. ¡Oh, no sabía si eso era realmente era lo que llamaban deseo, pero, si lo era o lo que fuera, ella lo quería sin duda alguna y especialmente lo quería con él!

Jareth sonrió con picardía ante su mirada de sorpresa. Su entrada fue gentil y atrapó su queja con su boca y se mantuvo inmóvil hasta asegurarse de que ella se había recuperado del pequeño daño causado por su invasión. Entonces, sus movimientos fueron complacientes como las olas acariciando la arena.

Sarah podía sentir fuego alrededor de ellos, entre ellos y donde fuere. Sus cuerpos parecían arder en invisibles llamas que los consumían y alentaban de forma recíproca. Ella era arcilla en sus manos y a la vez una exigente reina a la cual él parecía desear satisfacer en cada capricho. Su esclavo… Sarah cerró los ojos con una sonrisa recordando otra vez sus palabras de aquella vez.

-Te… amaré hasta… que muera -murmuró entre gemidos de placer atrayéndolo más hacia ella. De él irradiaba una especie de calor, una especie de luz que no se podía ver, sólo… sentir. El resultado final de la unión completa con un fey; cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma proclamándose el uno al otro con palabras y hechos.

-Te veré en el cielo… esta noche –él prometió con voz ronca sin poder extender más su placer, sintiendo que ambos estaban llegando al clímax. Sarah podía sentir algo muy dentro suyo creciendo, creciendo lenta e intensamente, muy secretamente… Sus labios se reencontraron antes de caer extasiados entre los brazos del otro.

Sarah, con una distraída sonrisa, acarició la rubia cabeza todavía sobre su hombro. Jareth corrió su faz para besar su palma y verla a los ojos con dulzura.

-Te amo.- dijo con su sedosa voz. Ella sonrió satisfecha.

-Yo también te amo.- él cerró los ojos y aspiró con placer.

-Esa es la mejor canción que he oído en toda mi vida, mi cosa preciosa.- la besó y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior. -¿Me harías un pequeño favor?

-Todo lo que quieras.- él entrecerró los ojos con travesura y rió. -¡Jareth!- le pegó suavemente en la cabeza.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo entre risas. Y se serenó. -¿Podrías…, agregar mi nombre junto a mi canción favorita?

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?- se mostró desdeñosa. Y pronto, los dientes sobre su cuello y una seguidilla de pellizcos en sus nalgas la hicieron cambiar de idea mientras reía. -¡Lo diré! ¡Lo diré!- él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que dirás, mi mascota?- fingió arrogancia.

-Mis palabras correctas, 'Rey Goblin.'- él la observó de reojo como si fuera a haber un nuevo castigo por eso, por lo que, anticipándose, Sarah puso sus manos en su pecho para evitar su avance. -¡Si me muerdes y me pellizcas no lo diré!- le advirtió risueña.

-De acuerdo. No lo haré… por ahora.- sus ojos vieron hacia el techo con simulado desinterés. -Estoy esperando, conejita…- canturreó.

-Te amo, mi dulce Jareth.- él suspiró una vez más con los ojos cerrados. -Te amo,- se acercó a su oído -mi fastidioso Rey Goblin.

-Gracias…,- la observó satisfecho -mi amor. Ahora…, la noche todavía no terminó.- se acercó a ella sonriendo. -Y, yo soy un esclavo muy obediente…- Sarah rió.

-Eso es mentira.

-No lo es. ¿No soy generoso?

-Sí. Lo eres.- sus bocas se unieron con pasión.

-¿Cuánto?- hablaban apenas dejando espacio para responderse.

-Mucho más… de lo que… algunos creen.- se abrazaron con desesperación. Y de repente, algo pesado cayó sobre ellos, queriendo también ser partícipe de sus cariños. -¡Merlin!- exclamaron ambos al sentir su lengua sobre sus rostros.

-¡Agh…! ¡Detén eso, Pulguiento!- trataba de defenderse con su brazo de escudo. -¡Sólo…!- Lengüetazo. Sarah dejó salir una franca risotada. -¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Chantajista.- observó al perro ahora sentado junto a ellos. -Si te quieres quedar, será donde yo diga.- Ladrido. Jareth conjuró un cristal que sostuvo entre sus dedos y viendo a Sarah se hizo el aturdido. -¡Oh, qué vergüenza! ¡Es la primera vez que me vez tan sólo con un cristal en la mano!- Sarah rió.

-Como si la sintieras. Fresco.- Él entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sólo… espera a que me entienda con el saco de pulgas.

-¡No lo llames así!- protestó ella. -Él no tiene pulgas y se llama Merlin.

-Lo que digas. Ahora…- arrojó la esfera a los pies de la cama donde apareció un enorme y mullido canasto. Merlin, fue directo a Jareth y otra vez lo atacó con su lengua; luego, a Sarah que no dejaba de reír. -¡Oye…!- El perro dejó el lecho para probar su nuevo camastro. -Eso está mejor.- sonrió el Rey Goblin, y con un nuevo movimiento de su mano se limpió a sí mismo y a su mujer. -Ahora… ¿por dónde estábamos, cosita?

-Yo no voy a estar recordándote tus tareas, 'Rey Goblin.'- proclamó con jocosa altivez. Él elevó una ceja y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Oh, realmente?

-Como oyes.

-Bueno…,- pareció hablar a un lado a alguien imaginario -Jareth, tú ya has tenido tu parte, ahora…,- la miró como un depredador -es turno del 'Poderoso y Elegante Rey Goblin.'- comenzó a acercarse amenazante, ella trataba de cubrirse con la manta viéndolo divertida.

-¡No!- reía tontamente. -¡Jareth!

-No, no.- echó la cabeza hacia un lado. -Ningún 'dulce Jareth,' mi mascota. Turno para el temible Rey Goblin.- fue hacia ella y se arrojó sobre ella antes de que se escapara. Sarah no podía dejar de gritar y reír a la vez.

-¡No! ¡Por favor…! ¡Ja; ja; ja! ¡Ah…!- gritó desaforada cual escandalosa adolescente cuando él pellizcó las nalgas otra vez.

-¡Sh!- se llevó un dedo a sus labios con el ceño fruncido, mientras, ella trataba de controlar su risa -Van a pensar que te estoy guisando, conejita. Y…, se perderá mi reputación de que me gusta comerte cruda.- se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella con maldad.

-Voy a gritar.- le advirtió hilarante.

-No, no lo harás.- le murmuró sobre su boca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mantendré esa boquita ocupada hasta que sólo oiga suplicarle a este 'Rey Goblin' por más…- se apoderó de sus labios.

-Vani… doso…- fue lo último que pudo susurrar.

N/A: ¡Hay, chicas, qué emoción! ¿Se dan cuenta? Este es el anteúltimo capi, ¡el anteúltimo! Lo que quiere decir, el próximo... ¡¡¡BUAAAAAA!!!


	44. Pero, Abajo, En El Underground, Encon

N/A: ¡Hola! ¡Este el último capítulo! Para mí es una mezcla de emociones, por un lado la alegría de saber que tantas hermosas personas siguieron capítulo a capítulo este fic. Por el otro, me da pena, porque no sé si todas seguirán pegadas a mis futuros fics, y también un poquito de miedo y nervios, pues, este fue el primero de todos y no sé cómo serán los próximos. Creo, (y no puedo asegurarlo por que todavía no puedo ver el futuro XD) que este sería lo que yo consideraría el más fiel a la película y sus personajes. Con un dejo de realismo, sin salir de la fantasía y pese a los dificultades siempre la alegría y la suerte del "Underground." Cómo sea, espero que les guste el final del mismo, que no es más que una extensión del verdadero final. Por eso, mis amigas, espero que cuando terminen de leerlo, me envíen todas su opinión, las que siempre lo hicieron; las que alguna vez; y las que nunca antes. Sólo es un pequeño deseo de mi parte, el cual ya les agradezco de todo corazón. : )

Y gracias a todas las que me enviaron sus reviews del capi anterior, (Krissel Majere; Lain3X; Moonlightgirl86; Dogmalaley y Megumisakura) Y paso a responder en general, saben que después les llega al correo los mensajes privados. Disculpen si se hace algo larga la N/A. En verdad me satisface saber que no les fallé ni con la fiesta ni con la noche de bodas, ni con las parejas que se formaron. : ) Bueno, con respecto a que es el final, yo tampoco quisiera, es que, en verdad voy a extrañar a personajes tan disparatados como la familia del Rey Goblin y a ustedes, por supuesto, ¡hemos compartido 44 capítulos! ¿Se dan cuenta? Y en vista de que yo publiqué a fines de marzo, nos da una cuenta de casi 8 meses. ¡Wow, 8 MESES! A la única que le voy a responder textualmente aquí es a Dogma porque lo que ella me ha planteado supongo puede ser interés de todas. No creo que una segunda parte sea posible, pero, hay opciones que sí podrían hacerse. Ejemplo: relatar la historia de Alin y Gontran, cómo se conocieron, etc, en la cual Kaden ser vería incluído al igual que Jareth por obvias razones (la cual supongo podría ser una historia de varios capítulos); desarrollar un poquito más la historia de Conrad y Lu (supongamos que se casan, y me enfoco en ello; calculo que sería cortita, ya verán al final el porqué); y/o algo sobre Kaden y Luna. No sé, todo depende de qué les gustaría más, pero, al final de este capi se darán cuenta de que no podría haber una segunda parte de Dulce Como Un Durazno porque es como que sería ya andar zarandeando sobre lo mismo y eso es lo que hace que una historia decaiga (al menos lo veo así). Allí tienen para pensar hasta la semana que viene, porque, pienso publicar ya mi otro fic, también de Labyrinth.

CAPÍTULO 44: BUT DOWN, IN THE UNDERGROUND, YOU'LL FIND SOMEONE TRUE. (PERO, ABAJO, EN EL UNDERGROUND, ENCONTRARÁS A ALGUIEN VERDADERO.)

Diecinueve años mortales después (nueve meses para el Underground), Sarah dio a luz a un brioso muchachito de rubios cabellos y mirada bicolor, uno celeste como el de su padre, uno verde como su madre. Todo el Underground festejó su nacimiento, sus padres estaban más que orgullosos y se sentían cada día más unidos. Hoggle y el resto regresaron a sus antiguos empleos desde el día posterior a la boda de sus soberanos y eran los primeros en estar atentos a las necesidades de Sarah y Hadrien Jareth cuando el monarca se hallaba ausente.

Cuando el pequeño príncipe cumplió un año, algo llamó con urgencia a su padre, el Rey Goblin. Un llamado de uno de sus fieles súbditos: Shieldon. Jareth se dirigió al Aboveground a escondidas de su esposa, luego le explicaría, ahora no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando llegó pudo ver una casa consumiéndose en llamas. Maldijo para sus adentros, pero, buscó al goblin que lo guiaba con su voz. Y lo halló junto a un hombre de unos cuarenta y siete años, tendido e inconsciente por el humo.

-¡¿Shieldon, estás bien?! -El guardia cabeceó-. ¡¿Es él?! -Lo levantó en brazos, en tanto, Shieldon volvía asentir.

-Lo guié hasta aquí como pude. Últimamente no creía mucho en mí.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, mi valiente guerrero. Vayámonos de aquí -conjuró una bola de cristal con su mano libre y arrojándola al suelo desaparecieron.

Cuando Tobias Williams despertó en esa elegante alcoba no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. ¿Se había muerto después de todo? Cuando vio a Shieldon, pensó que de haberlo hecho, seguía viendo cosas. De niño estaba bien, le habían dicho. Cuando ya lo empezaron a ver raro prefirió no contar más nada de lo que veía. Ni hablar cuando cuestionaba sobre una hermana extraviada; todos lo veían raro. ¡Pero, él hasta muerto podía jurar que tenía o tuvo una! Y…, ese divertido hombre rubio…, de cabellera salvaje. ¡Él podía verlos en su mente, al igual que a los seres como su viejo amigo invisible que se suponía ya no debería ver!

-¿Ya despertó, Sir Tobias?

-Ya estoy viejo para ti, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a algún niño?

-¡Vaya, vaya! -clamó una voz sedosa-. ¿Qué modos son esos, pequeño Jareth? Quise decir, Toby -El hombre observó al ser con el cual sus memorias lo asaltaban de tanto en tanto.

-¡¿Tú… existes?! -Su voz era de afirmación y cuestión a la vez. Jareth rió.

-Claro que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en tu mundo desde entonces? Casi cuarenta y seis años, ¿verdad?

-Tú… eres Jareth. ¿El Rey Goblin…?

-El mismo -sonrió muy a su estilo-. Y tú eres mi cuñado -Toby abrió la boca azorado. ¡Entonces, era cierto! ¡Él tenía una hermana!-. Sí. Tú tienes una. Ahora, si quieres verla, tratemos de impresionarla un poco ¿bien? La vida en el Aboveground no te ha favorecido, por lo que veo -Analizó su barriga.

-Demasiada comida chatarra -se excusó cuando advirtió la mirada del rey en sí. Jareth volvió a reír.

-¡Sabía que serías un gran muchacho! -señaló su cabeza-. Bien, ¿qué edad te gustaría tener, si pudieras elegir? -Toby meditó.

-Es fácil. Si pudiera, volvería a ser el joven libre que fui cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad -sonrió recordando la felicidad que le ocasionó marcharse de su casa donde todos lo veían con cuidado por 'ver cosas.'

-Toma, entonces -Arrojó una esfera sobre él, que de inmediato la atajó. Viendo cómo se desvaneció en sus manos, advirtió el cambio en su piel y en su cuerpo. ¡Se sentía como nuevo!-. Bien. Cámbiate de ropa y Shieldon te guiará hasta donde cenaremos. Y, Shieldon, tú estás invitado.

-Gracias, Su Majestad. Es un verdadero honor.

-Tú me has servido bien, mi fiel soldado.

Cuando Toby apareció en el comedor Sarah se puso de pie sin poder respirar. ¿Este joven hombre, tan bien parecido era su pequeño Toby? ¿Cuántos años había pasado en el Aboveground? Ella había perdido la cuenta, ella se veía casi similar a cuando vinieron por primera vez a Labyrinth.

-¿Sa-Sarah? -cuestionó el joven.

-¿Toby? ¿Eres tú? -Sus ojos se emocionaron. Y fue directo a él que la abrazó de igual modo-. ¡Oh, Toby, te he extrañado tanto!

-Yo también, pero…, no estaba seguro de si en verdad existías, todos me decían que era hijo único. Por momentos, ellos me convencían de que estaba volviéndome loco.

-¡No, tú no lo estás! ¡¿Pero…, qué es esto?! -rió viéndolo ahora tomados de la mano-. ¡Yo soy la mayor y tú eres más alto, fuerte y te ves más adulto que yo! ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

-Bueno…, yo tenía cuarenta y siete hace… unos minutos. Jareth me hizo este favor. ¿Casi muero, Shieldon?

-Estuvo muy cerca, Sir Tobias -le sonrió-. Ambos -suspiró.

-¡Oh, Shieldon, te estoy tan agradecida! Por favor, siéntate -Lo liberó y fue rumbo a su marido-. A ti -lo abrazó-, sólo haces que te ame cada día más -besó su rostro y él rió.

-Te recordaré esas palabras cuando te enfades -la observó divertido-. Y…, si quieres darme las gracias, esta noche…

-Vivo dándotelas, ¿no crees? -Lo observó perversamente y él volvió a dejar escapar su risita.

-¿Sarah…? ¿Tú… cuántos años tienes, entonces?

-Dieciséis, aún -le sonrió-. Para mí es como si sólo hubiera pasado un año y meses desde que… le pedí a Jareth que te regresara junto a papá y Karen… -Se quedó pensando. Jareth pudo advertir los tristes pensamientos.

-Lo siento, Sarah -Jareth puso su mano sobre la suya, su voz era sincera, en verdad, compartía su dolor.

-Está… bien -sonrió agradecida-. Yo hice mi elección y no me arrepiento -aferró su mano y la besó-. Nunca -Toby comprendió que había pasado por la cabeza de su hermana.

Cambiando el tema, Jareth indagó al joven Toby qué le gustaría hacer ahora que había regresado al Underground, pues, le explicó que en aquel entonces, su futuro era como príncipe, pero, ahora, ese puesto lo tenía su propio hijo. El cual le mostró en una esfera mientras este dormía en su cuna.

-¡¿Soy tío?! -rió el ahora muchacho-. ¡Felicitaciones, para ustedes! ¡Soy tío de un príncipe! ¡¿No es eso genial?! -golpeó el hombro de Shieldon.

-S-sí, Sir Tobias -dijo este apocado. Este muchacho tenía mucho potencial. Él entendía por qué en su momento el Rey Goblin lo había escogido como heredero.

A la edad de seis años feys, la cabellera de Hadrien era tan alborotada como la de su padre y cuando reía por alguna travesura hecha, era su viva imagen. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, era molestar a su hermana Gaea o 'Sarah en miniatura,' como su padre la llamaba en broma. Gaea tenía tres años, y reunía la belleza, la terquedad y susceptibilidad de su madre. Otro entretenimiento para el principito era entrenar con su tío Sir Toby, ahora parte de los altos mandos de la guardia real del reino, pues, cuarenta y seis años con Shieldon no habían sido en vano.

Cuando llegaba el resto de sus familiares, Hadrien estaba de fiesta. Llegaban los primos de su padre y podía jugar con Anna, que apenas le llevaba un año y tenía un afable y divertido carácter, más equilibrado que el de su padre, aunque eran perseguidos por el pequeño hermano de esta, Lance. Lance le llevaba un año a la pequeña Gaea, y si podía ayudarla en algo lo hacía; sus ojos grises transmitían la misma calma y amabilidad que los de su abuelo y su cabello era como el de su madre. Y cuando venían Gontran y Alin, se sumaba Cedric, el más grande aliado del príncipe Hadrien. Cedric era una rareza de ojos miel con cabello oscuro y con cierto humor similar a su tío.

-¡Bueno, al fin estamos todos! -rió Jareth al ver el arribo de Kaden y su esposa de blancos cabellos.

-¡Oh…! ¿Cómo está la pequeña Anaïs? -La Reina Goblin, ahora convertida en una mujer de unos veintiún años, cuestionó al verla en brazos de su padre, distinguiéndose con su palidez contra él, escondiéndose tímidamente.

-Ella está muy bien -sonrió Kaden con su otro brazo sobre la cintura de su esposa-. Sólo que es como su madre y tarda en acostumbrarse a las nuevas propuestas -rió por lo bajo cuando Luna lo miró ofendida-. Bueno…, fueron dos largos años de perseguirte, ¿o no?

-Quizás porque no lo hacías de la manera apropiada -levantó los brazos librándose de responsabilidad.

-Seguro -la miró de reojo-. De la manera apropiada… -suspiró y se aproximó a Jareth-. Cada vez que intentaba decirle algo me gritaba que no interrumpiera su lectura y metía más su linda naricita en los libros -le confió en un murmullo. Y Jareth rió.

-Bueno, ella se escondía, Sarah lo negaba y me lo discutía. ¿Qué piensas que es mejor?

-¿En qué andan ustedes dos? -inquirió Sarah golpeando su pie contra el piso.

-¡En nada, mi amor! -De inmediato intentó liberarse de sospecha. Toby rió por lo bajo.

-¡Qué conveniente! -se mofó de su cuñado, que le sonrió con picardía.

-¡Eah! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en brazos, Kaden? ¿La futura novia de mi Lance? -rió Conrad, ya todo un hombre de veinticinco años, masticando algo, en tanto, Lucia, ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer de diecinueve años, reía cuando este comenzó a hacer un globo con su goma de mascar.

-No si sale a ti -contestó el rey águila y se oyó una masculina risotada de su sobrino y el ¡PLOP! del globo al reventarse.

-¡Conrad! -murmuró su esposa por lo bajo.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Kaden! –se dejaron ver Gontran y Alin junto a Erwin-. No hay nada peor que tenerlo a él por pariente.

-Bueno, yo conozco cierto muchachito que me admira -Conrad sonrió con sorna.

-Para mi desgracia -suspiró Gontran.

-Y la mía. Bastante sufrirlo como hermano y ahora tener que repetirlo en mi propio hijo -Erwin rió besando la mejilla de su hija.

-Veamos esa princesita… -Ahora el fey mayor sonrió yendo hacia Kaden. Y la niña comenzó a sonreír y a esconderse cuando Erwin le hacía morisquetas.

-Es una coqueta -rió Erwin.

-Sí lo es -Kaden sonrió viendo a Luna.

-Te juro que a veces no lo soporto -esta le confesó a Sarah.

-No te preocupes -la nombrada palmeó su hombro con resignación-. Te acostumbrarás -Jareth la espió divertido.

-¿Quieres una, Toby? -Conrad convidó a su amigo con las gomas de mascar. ¡Él era capaz de ser casi tan tonto como él si se lo proponía! Claro que no delante de su quisquillosa hermana. ¿Acaso todas eran iguales? Y claro que no delante de su cuñado, el rey. Jareth, bah.

-¡Oh, gracias! Hace mucho que no probaba una de estas.

-¡Papáaaaaa…! -La pequeña Gaea vino corriendo frotándose los ojos. Jareth, en seguida, la tomó en brazos.

-¿Qué sucede, mi niñita? -Su voz era tierna y Sarah lo estudiaba con amor.

-¡Hermano y Cedric me dijeron que soy muy fea! -mostró sus enormes lagrimones en sus verdes ojos.

-¿Y tú les creíste, mi cosita? ¿No sabes que a los niños les gusta molestar a las niñas bonitas? Pregúntale a tu madre, si no me crees.

-Bien que lo sé, especialmente por cierto rey.

-¡Pero…, me mostraron la lengua! -siguió la pequeña.

-Yo hablaré con Cedric -suspiró Gontran.

-Bueno, entonces, espérame que me encargaré de mi 'Príncipe Goblin' - Jareth rió viendo a su esposa.

-No hay dudas de que tiene tus genes -le dijo ella y él rió por lo bajo entregándole a la pequeña.

-Quédate con mamá. Papá va a retar a esos atrevidos. ¿Bien? -Gaea movió la cabecita, ya más repuesta; en tanto, sus padres se dieron un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-¿Donde están Anna y Lance? -indagó Lucia.

-Están con los otros niños volviendo loco al pobre Merlin -contestó Erwin.

-Muy bien, niños -dijo Jareth una vez terminado el almuerzo-, ¿qué tal si van a jugar con Ludo, Sir Didymus y Hoghead?

-Papá -tironeó Hadrien su mano-, es Higgle.

-¡Es Hoggle! -Gaea clamó indignada de que siempre lo nombraran de manera incorrecta, golpeando su piecito sobre el suelo-. ¡Es Hoggle, papá! ¡Hoggle! ¡Hoggle!

-¿No es un retrato de su madre? -miró al resto que rió. Toby carcajeó viendo con fijeza a la reina.

-¡Tú cállate, bebé gritón! -Sarah golpeó a su hermano con jocosidad.

-Está bien, Gea, no te enojes -Hadrien se cruzó de brazos.

-¡No! ¡Gaea! -replicó.

-Como digas, Gina -movió su mano despectivamente en el aire. Gaea gruñó enfadada.

-¡Mamá! -señaló a su hermano.

-Hadrien, no molestes más a tu hermana o no te dejaré salir a jugar con el resto -le advirtió. En tanto, Gaea se fue a refugiar en brazos de Sir Tobias, desde donde miraba a su hermano como diciendo: '¿Ves, que todos me aman a mí? Tú… estúpido Príncipe Goblin.'

-Ella es demasiado caprichosa –comentó el príncipe con un suspiro.

-¡Eso no lo dirás tú, jovencito! -lo reprendió Sarah.

-De acuerdo. No lo digo, entonces -la miró con ojos dulzones e igual sonrisa y Sarah le miró descreída.

-¿Papi, podemos comer los chocolates que nos trajiste? -cuestionó Anna abrazándose a su cuello. Lucia la observaba con cariño. Su Anna se había mimetizado tanto con él que nadie podría negar que fuera su hija. Era increíble como sus gestos y hasta sus risas podían ser iguales, en su forma femenina, claro. Él se hizo el pensativo; ella rió, sabía que sólo era un juego-. ¡Papi! -sonrió al ser descubierto.

-Por supuesto que sí, mi caramelito. Pero, recuerden compartir con el resto, todos por igual, ¿bien?

-Te lo prometo -abrazó su cuello para besar su mejilla-. ¡Eres el mejor papá del mundo! -salió corriendo en busca de la bolsa ante las complacidas miradas. Lance, miró a su padre y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Yo compartidé el mío con Gaea -apuntó el chiquillo.

-¡Bien dicho! Es bueno compartir dulces con las niñas bonitas -tomó la mano de su esposa-. No molestarlas como hacen otros -Espió a su primo con perversidad. Este sacudió su cabeza divertido.

-Mira, Hadrien, allí van los noviecitos -Cedric rió con el príncipe cuando Gaea se apoderó de la mano de Lance para salir al exterior.

-Ellos se aman -carcajeó con ganas.

-Cedric -lo nombró su padre-. No molestes a tus primos. Son pequeños.

-No los molesto. Sólo divulgo las noticias, ¿verdad, Hadrien?

-Sí. Y yo oficiaré la boda -volvió a reír.

-¡Si no te comportas, 'Príncipe Goblin,' lo único que oficiarás será tu castigo! -Sarah lo tomó de una oreja sin verdadera fuerza.

-¡Auch, má! -miró a su padre pidiendo ayuda.

-Hijo, tú sabes que debes obedecer a tu madre -lo miró como advirtiendo que él no la enfrentaría por eso-

Además, Gontran tiene razón. Ellos son menores que ustedes-. Su tono fue serio hasta que volvió a ser maligno-. ¿Por qué no mejor fastidian al viejo Hogbrain o a Didymus? ¿O por qué no asustar al pobre de Ludo? Es tarea sencilla… -Sarah soltó a su muchacho para verlo espantada. Hadrien no esperó ni un segundo más y se fugó llevando a Cedric con él. Ya fuera, se le unieron varios goblins de los de pequeña estatura. Anaïs saltaba inquieta sobre su padre queriendo ir con los demás niños.

-¡¿Qué clase de educación es esa?! -exigió Sarah a su esposo.

-Sólo… fue una sugerencia, amor -aclaró su garganta observando a su cuñado en busca de apoyo, este se concentró más en el movimiento de Anaïs. "¡Qué buen guardia personal resultas!"

"Lo siento, pero, no cuando se trata de ella enfadada, Jareth."

"Desagradecido." Oyó las risitas del joven y continuó dialogando a su esposa.

-…Pero, tienes razón, no fue una buena idea -convino con una sonrisa en un gesto muy similar al de su hijo minutos antes. Sarah contó hasta diez.

-¿Quieres venir? -Anna le cuestionó a la hija de Kaden con simpatía y la chiquita estiró sus brazos hacia ella moviendo la cabecita-. ¿Puedo, tío Kaden?

-Por supuesto que sí. No es muy afecta a hacer sociales, así que si ella quiere comenzar a hacerlo, tanto mejor.

-¡Qué linda es! -rió cuando la tuvo en brazos-. ¿Tía Luna, ella puede comer dulces?

-Sí, ella puede -sonrió con afabilidad. Al fin, los niños se marcharon hacia el parque; momento en que la Reina Goblin advirtió la ausencia de cierto principito.

-¡Ese pequeño me saca de quicio! ¡Me pregunto a quién sale! -Jareth carraspeó y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Y… cómo están las cosas en la finca, tío? -cuestionó con una sonrisa afable, bajo la sospechosa mirada de su esposa.

-Muy bien. Por lo menos, ya no tenemos más cosechas de miel, aunque de tanto en tanto, aparece algún que otro árbol de golosinas. Tal parece hace algunos años atrás se 'coló' alguna 'semilla' del Aboveground hasta allí.

-¡¿Qué extraño, no?! -Conrad mostró su compradora sonrisa viendo a Toby que divertido se cubría la parte inferior de su rostro con sus manos como si estuviera pensando y abrió sus ojos para expresar su compañerismo a su amigo.

-Más extraño es saber de dónde sacas tantos dulces si nadie va tan seguido al Aboveground -Su cuñado lo espió de reojo.

-Gontran, te lo he dicho miles de veces. La envidia es muuuuuuy fea. Si quieres un dulce no tienes más que pedir.

-Cierto -opinó Alin-. El árbol de golosinas está en la parte que TÚ te encargas, hermano.

-Mera casualidad. ¿También sientes envidia? ¡Cómo me desilusionan! -Se hizo el dramático buscando refugio en el pecho de su sonrojada y risueña esposa-. ¿Te das cuenta, mi Lu, lo mal agradecidos que son?

-Yo… no voy a opinar, no sé nada de… siembras -dijo abrazándolo-. Pero, no creo que sean mal agradecidos.

-Mi Lu, tú tienes que seguirme la corriente. Era en lo que habíamos quedado cuando nos casamos.

-Sí, pero…, ellos son tu familia. Me gustan.

-¡JA! -Gontran golpeó su propia rodilla-. ¡Ahí tienes, mentecato! ¡Hasta ella se ha cansado de ti!

-¡Gontran, yo nunca me cansaría de Conrad! ¡Él es mi caramelo de la vida!

-Bueno, eso sí que es… -se calló al ver la lengua de su cuñado aún entre los brazos de Lucia-. Mejor ya no digo más -miró a Erwin-. Una vez te lo dije. Debe ser retrasado -Erwin carcajeó junto al resto.

-Bueno, en verdad esperaba que mejorara con la boda y eso, pero… ¡Olvídalo!

-¡Conrad, Conrad! -gritaban desde afuera los niños de la familia y los dados al Rey Goblin y le hacían señas con las manos para que se les uniera.

-¿Bueno, debo ir a poner orden a esa pequeña revolución? -bromeó Toby.

-Eso quisiera, a veces -suspiró Sarah. Jareth rió tomándola de la cintura.

-Allí, allí -señaló Jareth-. Te reclama una multitud, primito.

-Sí -siseó Gontran-. ¿Cómo es que se dice en el Aboveground? -Se llevó una mano a los labios, ya que la otra estaba ocupada en la cintura de Alin que se encontraba aferrada a él como de costumbre-. ¡Ah, sí! Dios los cría y ellos se juntan. Ve con tus pares, Conrad.

-Gontran -puso una mano en su hombro ahora ya de pie-, si no fueras tan amargo y veterano, estoy seguro de que te preferirían -Se dirigió hacia los pequeños riendo con las manos en los bolsillos. Gontran mostró sus dientes.

-¡Ese muchacho…! ¡Algún día ya verá!

-Mi amor, hace años que vienes diciendo lo mismo -Alin acarició su mejilla.

-¿No será que en realidad te agrada, Gontran? -indagó Sarah tras ver a su esposo con picardía y bajo la profunda risa de Kaden.

-¡¿A mí?! ¡Es un… flojo y un…!

-¡Él es perfecto! -lo defendió Lucia-. ¡Es dulce, cariñoso, comprensivo, compañero y divertido! ¡Es perfecto! -Esta vez, Sarah y Alin se miraron.

-Está enamorada -dijeron al unísono y rieron. Lucia se puso roja como era su costumbre.

-¡Bueno…, es mi esposo! -Erwin abrazó afablemente a la muchacha.

-Tú tienes razón, Lucia. Él es perfecto. Es mi hijo, después de todo. Está en la sangre, ¿verdad, Jareth?

-Es más fuerte que uno -fingió un suspiro de resignación. Y Sarah, de pie a su lado, dio otro, echando sus ojos hacia el cielo a la par que él la obligó a sentarse en su falda-. ¿Pasa algo, mi mascota?

-Sí, 'Rey Goblin,' que no sé cómo me convenciste para ser tu esposa. ¡Ay! -Saltó ante el traicionero ataque en su trasero. Jareth la miró con ingenuidad.

-Debe haber sido una fairy con rabia. Algunas no se quisieron vacunar este año -le sonrió y ella se acercó a su rostro con la mirada entornada y le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello en venganza-. ¡Ay! -La miró algo dolido frotándose-. Eso fue fuerte.

-¿Y?

-Nada -Ella rió y tomando el rostro entre sus manos lo besó.

-Mh… -Kaden se llevó la mano a su perilla riendo-. Creo que recordé porque se enemistaron nuestras familias -comentó divertido.

-¿No soportaban tanta perfección? -siseó su esposa viendo hacia otro lado con un dedo en la barbilla, fingiendo distracción.

-No -habló él viéndola de reojo. Y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle, cosa que sabía que la inquietaba-. Por eso.

-No sé de lo qué hablas -fingió desconocimiento-. ¿Y tú, tío Erwin?

-Ni idea -respondió con supuesta inocencia, por lo que la familia rió.

Rato más tarde, junto a una complacida Lucia; Luna se veía sonriente viendo por el ventanal hacia donde los niños estaban jugando con Merlin; Ludo; Hoggle; Sir Didymus y Ambrocious; Conrad; Toby; Jareth y su esposo que sólo había ido a ver que su pequeña estuviera bien y se vio atacado por el resto de los niños. Sarah y Alin se acercaron para ver el motivo de su tierna sonrisa.

-¿Ese es el ogro de las montañas? -bromeó Sarah al ver a Kaden riendo con unos niños montados en sus anchos hombros.

-Él es un gran hombre -suspiró la Reina de las Sylphs y los Gnomes de las Highs Mountains-. ¿A ti te ha pasado lo mismo con Jareth, verdad? -Sarah se sonrojó ante la malvada sonrisa de Alin. Afuera, su hermano y Conrad habían iniciado una batalla de nieve, seguramente convocada por Jareth o alguno de los otros feys. ¡Oh, sí, sería un día de mucho trabajo!

-Bueno…, yo… Él era bastante aterrador y… yo casi una chiquilla. Todo lo que sabía era que se llevaba a los niños; sólo mucho después me enteré de su noble tarea y… -sonrió con cariño-. Sí; cuando lo veía con algún niño en brazos sentía como tú. ¿Qué hay de ti, mi callada amiga?

-Mh… Bueno, yo le tenía pánico a Gontran, pero, era diferente. Por cierto, hablando de él, ¿dónde está?

-¿No es aquel? -señaló Luna al hombre que Cedric tironeaba hacia el grupo de chicos obligándolo a integrarse, con un risueño Erwin empujándolo de las espaldas.

Ni bien Gontran se inclinó ante Anna para oírle, esta se le colgó del cuello tirándolo al suelo con ayuda de Cedric para no dejarlo escapar. Gontran se tentó y no pudo levantarse hasta rato después, y comenzó a atrapar niños para cargarlos cual costales. Las cuatro mujeres rieron al ver que Su Alteza Erwin tampoco pudo escapar al estar cerca; él era el favorito de las niñas que lo obligaron a ir con ellas hacia un rinconcito donde jugaban a tomar el té, entre ellas, Gaea. Por algún lado, Hadrien estaba tironeando algo con Merlin, ambos sucios de tierra; Ambrocious permanecía tras el otro can, temblando. Sir Didymus y Toby ahora estaban enfrentados en una amistosa y honorable pelea, como los nobles caballeros que eran. Jareth arrojaba cristales para crear algún juego para los niños, o bien los tomaba en brazos haciéndolos girar. Hasta que sintió un fuerte agarre en su pierna, Anaïs tomada con un brazo y chupándose el pulgar con la mano libre le sonrió afectuosamente. Conrad montado sobre el sorprendido Ludo hacía reír a los niños. El cuadro era caótico en sí mismo con los goblins y los niños propios y ajenos corriendo, saltando y riendo... Y los hombres comportándose como ellos.

-En verdad que debes amar mucho a mi hermano, Lu -sonrió su cuñada.

-¡Con todo mi corazón! -dijo orgullosa-. Él es la luz de mi vida. Yo… siempre estaré agradecida con Jareth, pero… -infantilmente se llevó las manos a las sonrojadas mejillas-. ¡No puedo evitar amarlo tanto! -Alin la abrazó risueña.

-Todas aquí entendemos lo que sientes… Aunque no entendemos el por qué por él -bromeó.

-¡No seas mala, Alin! ¡Es tu hermano y es maravilloso!

-Lo sé -besó su sien. Lucia se había convertido como en una hermanita menor para ella.

-¿Luna, cómo van tus poderes?

-Es muy extraño. Siempre pensé que… -se ruborizó-. Bueno, en el monasterio jamás nos hablaron de… eso y, por ende, siempre creí que si…, bueno…, hacía… eso… ya no tendría. Pero…, desde que… me casé… ¡¿Ay, por qué me cuestionan estas cosas?! -Ocultó su roja faz viendo hacia otro lado. Sarah rió.

-Sólo te preguntamos sobre tus poderes, no qué tanto haces con Kaden -le guiñó un ojo a Alin. Esta sonrió. "Digna esposa tuya, primo."

-¡Bueno…, están mejor y más… controlados! -respondió mosqueada. Las otras sólo rieron, pues, estaban habituadas a sus reacciones cuando algo la incomodaba.

-Chicas -dijo Alin, su voz prometiendo revelar un secreto, por lo que las otras tres, curiosas, se arrimaron a ella-. Todavía no se lo he dicho a Gontran, pero…, temo que pronto, la familia se agrandará -Las demás abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa y la felicitaron entre risas.

-¡Qué bueno, Alin! -la abrazó Luna-. Yo espero poder tener otro. No es frecuente para nuestra raza tener muchos niños -suspiró. Sarah palmeó su espalda.

-Con un hombre como ese, difícil que no lo tengas. ¿Es del tipo insistente, verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo crees que terminé siendo reina?

-Oh.

-¡Qué lindo! -sonrió Lucia a su cuñada-. ¡Lance tendrá alguien más pequeño en casa! ¡Ni bien le des la noticia se pondrá feliz al enterarse!

-Ni hablar de Erwin -rió Sarah-. ¿Cuándo planeas decírselo a Gontran?

-Esta noche, cuando… estemos a solas, por supuesto -confesó presumida.

-¿Quieres niño o niña?

-Una niña sería perfecto. Siempre soñé con una hijita. ¿No es bonito tener que elegirle los vestiditos y hacerle peinados y demás? -les cuestionó a las otras ya que todas tenían el placer de la experiencia.

-Sí, y son más tranquilas. Hadrien también lo es, pero, sale al padre y al segundo está trepado en algún sitio o haciendo alguna diablura -suspiró rendida mordiéndose el labio-. Y tiene su encanto.

-Hablando de eso. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano? ¡Hay que buscarle una linda muchacha, no se casó en el Aboveground, pero, aquí no tendrá salvación! -opinó Alin-. ¡Necesitamos ponernos en campaña! -habló con firmeza golpeando una de sus palmas con el puño y las otras la vieron serias para luego echarse a reír ante su efusión.

Por la noche, los reyes fueron a ver a los príncipes en su alcoba. Ambos durmiendo como dos angelitos. A los pies de la cama de Hadrien, algunos goblins, de los pequeños, enrollados. Sobre el lecho de Gaea, Merlin; debajo, Ambrocious. Sarah sonrió a su esposo y este a ella a su vez.

-Ellos son dos tesoros, ¿no crees? -murmuró con suavidad. Su rojo vestido destacaba su larga cabellera y acentuaba su cremosa piel.

-Sí, de hecho. Pero…, yo tengo tres tesoros, mi amor -La abrazó por detrás mezclando su negra vestimenta con el carmesí de su atuendo y besó su cuello viendo a sus retoños-. Ellos y tú -Ella se apoyó en él elevando un brazo para rodear su cuello y verlo a la cara.

-¿Jareth, eres feliz conmigo? ¿No te he fallado?

-Soy muy feliz contigo y nunca me has fallado, cosa preciosa -escondió su faz en su cuello-. Delante nuestro están las pruebas. Y en mi corazón -La observó con una tierna mirada entornada-. ¿Y tú; eres feliz con este… temible, poderoso y maligno Rey Goblin? -Sarah tuvo que ahogar una risita.

-Mucho -giró para enfrentarle, aún entre sus brazos-. Como nunca creí poder serlo -cruzó sus muñecas tras su cabeza-. Y nunca me has fallado. Y… te amo.

-Sarah mía… -musitó sobre su boca-. Los niños están dormidos y la nana se encargará de ellos si despiertan. ¿Qué tal un pequeño escape a nuestro sitio favorito?

-Como desee, mi gallardo Rey -se acercó más a él para besarlo. Y tras un giro de su muñeca, se encontraron en aquel lago con la caída de agua, donde alguna vez ella aseguró temerle, aquella noche antes de que Erwin y los suyos regresaran a su finca. Tras quebrar el beso, él le sonrió con atrevimiento.

-Vaya, vaya, mi mascota. Mira que aquí no está Twig para ayudarte a escapar de mí, ¿eh?

-¿De veras? Bueno, tampoco estará Brisky para impedir que te arroje con algo.

-Muy cierto -sonrió-. Por lo visto…, tendremos que arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta -Giró una muñeca y, tras ellos, apareció un cómodo plumón y unos cobertores. A un lado una botella de vino y algunos aperitivos.

-¡Vaya, vaya, Rey Goblin! Usted parece haber pensado en cada detalle -su voz era sugestiva.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú no, conejita? -la apartó un poco para observarla con descoco de pies a cabeza. Ese vestido era encantador y provocativo como ella. De inmediato, acortó otra vez la distancia-. Espero que no salgas corriendo como aquella vez, mi mascota.

-Por supuesto que saldré corriendo, 'Rey Goblin.' Pero…, directo a ti -él sonrió hilarante.

-Eso suena bien -miró hacia el estrellado cielo-. Ésta noche… estará bien esta noche.

-Yo recuerdo eso -sonrío con sus manos en su cintura, mientras, retrocedía guiándolo hacia el colchón.

-Entonces, pondré el cielo en tus ojos…

-Estoy segura que puedes mejorar tu oferta -tomó su mano, sentándose en el plumón.

-¿Cómo poner la luna en tu corazón? -se inclinó sobre ella.

-No exactamente -tiró de él haciéndolo caer a su lado entre risas. Jareth apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, tras depositar un beso en su escote.

-Tú sabes, mi chiquitita, que soy tu esclavo.

-Tanto como yo soy tuya -acarició su cabello con gran conformidad. Ellos eran inseparables, por mucho que discutieran, por mucho que pelearan y se desafiaran, los reencuentros, las reconciliaciones eran más extensas que los enojos-. Por favor, Jareth, canta esa canción otra vez para mí.

-¿Mientras te hago el amor? -elevó su rostro para verla. Ella podía ver el brillo ladino en su mirada.

-¿Tú puedes cantar mientras haces el amor? -cuestionó ahora sorprendida, entre tanto, las gráciles manos trabajaban los broches de la espalda de su vestido.

-Y bailar -Esta vez, Sarah no pudo evitar reír.

-Eso puedo asegurarlo.

-"Hay tal triste amor profundo en tus ojos" -la miraba directo a los ojos-, "una clase de pálida joya,

abiertos o cerrados dentro de tus ojos" -ronroneó en su oído. Sarah dejó descender sus pestañas-. "Pondré el cielo dentro de tus ojos" -se quitó las botas ayudándose con sus propios pies y un poco de magia-. "Hay tal tonto corazón golpeando tan rápido" -Sarah puso su mano sobre su pecho en su camisa entreabierta-. "en busca de nuevos sueños" -Ambos acariciaron sus rostros con ternura-. "Un amor que durará dentro de tu corazón" -Su dedo recorrió su nariz, siguió por sus labios, cuello y se detuvo sobre su corazón-. "Pondré la luna dentro de tu corazón" -le sonrió amorosamente-. "Mientras la pena es barrida a través del tiempo, no tiene sentido para ti" -Ella comenzó a quitarle la camisa acariciándolo en la labor-, "toda emoción es ida" -Él cerró sus ojos ante su tacto-, "no fue muy divertido, en absoluto" -Su camisa quedó a un lado de ellos-. "Pero, estaré aquí por ti" -murmuró en su oído dando un pequeño mordisco en su lóbulo-, "mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo. Cayendo bajo" -fue descendiendo lentamente la parte superior del vestido-. "Cayendo por amor… Pintaré tus mañanas de oro" -La estudiaba con placer; ella ahora había quedado en corsé, al cual él comenzó a aflojar sus cintas-, "hilaré tus tardes de Valentin" -Ella rió con la misma frescura que seis años atrás.

-Tú estás 'deshilando,' amor -Él sonrió y siguió.

-"Pensábamos que éramos extraños, hasta ahora" -El corsé cayó a un lado de ella; él elevó una ceja-. "Elegiremos el camino entre las estrellas" -Su mano recorrió su torso desnudo haciéndola temblar en anticipación-. "Dejaré mi amor entre las estrellas" -Dibujó círculos en su vientre-. "Mientras la pena es barrida a través del tiempo, no tiene sentido para ti" -siguió bajando el vestido hasta quitárselo por completo-, "toda emoción es ida. No fue muy divertido, en absoluto."

-¿Realmente? -cuestionó divertida. Él le dedicó media sonrisa.

-"Cayendo. Mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo" -Acarició sus piernas arrojando los zapatos-. "Cayendo. Cayendo. Cayendo por amor" -Se deshizo de sus medias, una por vez-. "Mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo. Cayendo. Cayendo. Cayendo. Cayendo por amor" -se deshizo de su bikini-. "Esto no tiene sentido para nada" -Ella arqueó una ceja con travesura-. "No tiene sentido caer" -Él le devolvió la mirada con picardía-. "Mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo. Cayendo por amor" -Ahora, era ella quien le ayudaba a despojarse de sus pantalones-. "Mientras el mundo cae. Cayendo. Cayendo. Cayendo por amor. Mientras el mundo cae" -Sus bocas se hallaron con fervor y sus manos y labios se reconocieron el uno al otro. Sí. Un camino entre las estrellas era posible. Encontrar el amor entre ellas era posible. Y aún sin saberlo, Jareth había puesto mucho más que las estrellas y la luna dentro de ella, otra "prueba de su amor" que se manifestaría en unos meses más adelante.

Sarah suspiró satisfecha aún en sus brazos. Él no dejaba de acariciarla con ternura, como si hubiera sido aquella primera vez. Lo amaba tanto que no podía pensar en estar lejos de él. Ahora podía entender a su amiga y ahora prima. No sabía si se trataba por el juramento o qué, pero, ella lo amaba y eso era todo cuanto importaba. Y se sabía amada.

-¿Sabes qué? -le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -sonrió con dulzura.

-Contigo, abajo, en el Underground, yo encontré a alguien verdadero.

-Te lo dije. Pero, tú sólo repetías: '¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!' -la imitaba cuando ella apenas era una adolescente. Sarah rió y le pegó en el hombro.

-¡Tú, estúpido Rey Goblin, escucha bien esto, entonces! -enfrentó su mirada-. Te amo tanto..., con todo mi corazón y mi alma -Una tierra serena…, una luna de cristal…

-También te amo y mucho, mi cosa preciosa… -volvió a besarla-. Por siempre y… no es mucho en realidad -Desnudos, bajo las mantas, cubiertos de un cielo de estrellas, ellos se amaron con cuerpo, mente, corazón y alma hasta el fin de sus días... Y eso, en el Underground, podía ser por siempre…

FIN.

N/A: A Cecilia; Darkalma; Dogmalaley; Dormidera; Fuego de Estrella; Kayla Metallium; Krissel Majere; Lain 3X; Mahina.D; Megumisakura; Moonlightgirl86; Neko-chan; Ondyne; V; Vermilion22 y aquellas de las cuales nunca supe pero siguieron hasta el último detalle: gracias. Mil gracias por haberme acompañado en estos 44 capítulos de mi primer fanfic de mi película favorita. Las voy a extrañar mucho, de veras. Mi correo está siempre a su disposición para lo que sea. Pero, si quieren seguir leyendo lo que esta humilde autora hace, las invito a comenzar a leer mi nuevo fic, también de Labyrinth, llamado, "Viviendo Dentro De Ti," cuyo primer capítulo publicaré la próxima semana. Les deseo a todas, pero, a todas, que todos sus sueños se cumplan, y espero haber ayudado un poquito con eso con este "Dulce Como Un Durazno." Yo estoy tratando de alcanzar el mío y se siente rico, aún cuando no tengas nada por seguro y no hayas avanzado mucho. ¡Anímense y hasta siempre!

AmaterazuHime.


End file.
